Bohemian Rhapsody: La Historia de Queen
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: El cantante Itachi Akatsuki, el baterista Sasuke Uchiha, el guitarrista Naruto Uzumaki y el bajista Sai Yamanaka forman la banda Queen y pese a sus diferencias son una familia entre sí, pero ser estrellas del rock es algo aún más difícil de lo que esperaban y deberán luchar por alcanzar el éxito y no separarse en el proceso, ¿Lo lograran?
1. Prologo

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor, Brian May y John Deacon, al igual que de los managers John Reid y Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Para iniciar les sugiero oír "**Somebody to Love**" de **Queen** y luego "**Doign All Right**" del soundtrack de la película.

* * *

_13 de Julio de 1985/Día del Live Aid_

Desde el principio ese día había iniciado como algo completamente diferente, algo que no podía tener comparación de ningún tipo; el modo en que se habían levantado aquella mañana y con qué propósito...eran una banda de rock y con su música indudablemente habían logrado mover a la gente a lo largo de su trayectoria musical, porque contrarios a otros artistas, ellos no tocaban para cualquiera sino que para todos los marginados, los inadaptados, los que sentían que no tenían un lugar al que pertenecer. Lo que hacían con su música era unir a la gente...y era precisamente por este motivo que habían sido considerados para participar de este concierto en beneficio de otros. Aferrarse a la causa de bien era indudablemente lo mejor que podían hacer para no volverse víctimas de los nervios teniendo en cuenta el enorme público ante el cual se presentarían; solo 100.000 personas a quienes verían y que se encontraban reunidas, sin contar la transmisión global que tendría lugar a cada hogar, pub o taberna, todo el mundo los vería a ellos cuatro, algo que jamás habían experimentado en toda su carrera. ¿Cómo no estar nerviosos? Bueno, tal vez lo mejor era tener en cuenta que todas las entradas se habían vendido antes de que siquiera los anunciaran a ellos, por lo que semejante multitud no estaría presente para tan solo verlos a ellos sino que también a otros artistas incluso mejores que ellos. Que irónico; por primera vez en años estaban siendo tremendamente modestos, aunque fuera algo momentáneo para eliminar los nervios.

Tras lo que para los cuatro significo una eternidad, en solitario dentro del remolque que empleaban como camerino, llamaron a la puerta desde el exterior y en ese momento solo podían llamarlos para una sola cosa; había llegado su turno. Levantándose de su lugar, Itachi fue el primero en abandonar el remolque, abriendo la puerta para que sus amigos y compañeros lo siguieran, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero que había usado hasta ese momento y descartándola en manos del primer encargado que vio en su camino, en un gesto de avasalladora seguridad. El camino hasta el escenario donde se presentarían era relativamente corto, pero atravesar los bastidores se les hizo eterno, sintiendo y sabiéndose observados por todos a su alrededor, todos sabían quiénes eran y los hacían sentir importantes, les hacían sentir que era el mejor momento de sus vidas. En su camino se encontraron con la banda que acababa de presentarse antes de ellos, _U2_, y en un gesto de camaradería, Itachi no dudo en alzar los brazos en su camino a la par que les sonreía y ellos les correspondieron de igual forma como agradecimiento y un silente deseo de buena suerte, en momentos como ese todos ellos eran grandes entre grandes. Sumergiéndose de lleno en la adrenalina que lo recorría, Itachi movió enérgicamente los brazos contra los costados de su pecho con aquellos movimientos de boxeo tan propios y característicos de él, nervioso y ansioso, ya deseando salir al escenario al que se aproximaba más y más, seguido por sus compañeros.

Tras él se encontraban sus tres compañeros y amigos; Sasuke quien agitaba intensamente las manos con tal de no acalambrarse al momento de tocar la batería, Naruto que cargaba su preciada _Red Special_, corroborando que estuviera adecuadamente afinada, llegando a incluso pegar su oído contra el material para cerciorarse, y por ultimo Sai que tan peculiar como era, apenas y exteriorizaba su nerviosismo, con las manos en las caderas pero tamborileando repetidamente sus dedos. Todos sentían el aire acumulándoseles en el centro del pecho, como si no pudieran respirar; sus esposas e hijos habían venido a verlos, no estaban solos en medio de semejante odisea, pero estarían solos en el escenario y estaban muy nerviosos por ello, volviendo el tiempo atrás y rememorando los adolescentes que habían sido hacía más de una década, no podían creer haber llegado hasta donde hoy estaban, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿No era un sueño del que iban a despertar en cualquier momento? La respuesta definitivamente fue un _no_ en cuanto se encontraron a portas del escenario con los guardias que aguardaron la señal decisiva para dejarlos pasar. Brincando enérgicamente en su lugar producto de la emoción y los nervios, Itachi se volvió a ver a sus compañeros que le sonrieron ligeramente, asintiendo como única respuesta, tal vez ni siquiera pudieran pensar producto de los nervios, pero definitivamente no iban a fallar; eran _Queen_, ellos siempre daban todo de sí en el escenario y esta vez no sería diferente en lo absoluto.

Era extraño verse en ese momento, a punto de entrar en el que era el escenario más importante de la historia hasta ese instante y con el mundo entero viéndolos al mismo tiempo si tenían en cuenta que todo había iniciado hace más de una década con ellos siendo adolescentes, jóvenes que ni siquiera habían terminado sus carreras universitarias, que ni siquiera estaban seguros de lo que querían en la vida, pero hoy, luego de años juntos, estaban muy seguros de lo que hacían y porque sin importar el sin fin de críticas y pruebas que habían atravesado para llegar a donde estaban; eran cuatro hombres que se habían unido por hacer lo que amaban, crear música juntos, volviéndose hermanos entre sí...eran una familia. La realidad se impuso de inmediato cuando los guardias encargados abrieron parte del telón que los separaba del escenario, permitiéndoles ver a ese infinito mar de personas que aguardaban por ellos, cámaras y periodistas que dirigieron sus miradas solo hacía ellos, hacía nadie más. Una sonrisa de sutil arrogancia no pudo evitar manifestarse en el rostro de Itachi y en el de sus compañeros; muchos creían que iban a separarse como la banda que eran por los tensos momentos que habían estado viviendo últimamente, pero ahora iban a resolver todas las dudas existentes dando el mejor concierto de sus vidas y recordándoles a todos porque los estaban viendo y porque estaban ahí.

Para disfrutar y para sentir que pertenecían.

* * *

_Londres, 1970/15 años antes_

La fama y la fortuna, la gloría...¿Quién no deseaba todo eso? Pues Itachi Uchiwa si fantaseaba con una vida más glamorosa que la que llevaba mientras en ese momento cumplía con su trabajo en _Heathrow_; descargar el equipaje que llevaban los aviones en el aeropuerto, pero siendo quien siempre tenía que realizar la parte más pesada, apenas y pudiendo pensar, trasladando a toda velocidad una y otra valija o maleta de la pasarela a la pila de cargamento que se estaba formando. Era un adolescente de veinticuatro años que estudiaba diseño gráfico, que soñaba con la idea de una vida glamorosa y muy diferente a la que por cierto llevaba hasta ese momento. Básicamente su rutina era estudiar y diseñar cosas increíbles aunque extravagantes, y el resto de tiempo—hasta el atardecer—se la pasaba cargando y descargando equipaje. No encajaba para nada con lo que se le pedía; era un joven que con más de veinte años llevaba insistentemente el cabello largo hasta los hombros de un modo andrógino aunque muy atractivo con aquellos rasgos tan poco ingleses que tenía, piel clara, cabello oscuro y ojos negros, aunque resultando poco llamativo con su sencillo uniforme de trabajo en ese momento. Permitiéndose una muda distracción, Itachi se interesó por una de las valijas que se desplazaba por la rampla, era blanca pero repleta de tantos sellos y postales de diferentes colores que el Uchiwa no pudo evitar volverse presa de una ola de creatividad, una lluvia de ideas que se instaló férreamente en su cabeza...

-¡Oye, te falto una, niñita! - regaño su colega Juzo Biwa, sacándolo de su ensueño.

-No soy ninguna niñita- corrigió Itachi de inmediato, retomando lo más pronto posible su trabajo.

Sin ignorar su creatividad que siempre lo llevaba lejos, Itachi regreso al trabajo a regañadientes luego de recibir el insulto de "_niña_", siendo ayudado esta vez por sus compañeros de trabajo en descargar el equipaje, más sosteniéndole retadora y brevemente la mirada a quien lo había insultado. No era ni la primera ni última vez que recibía algún insulto por tan solo ser quien era, por no ser ingles en lo absoluto se le dificultaba bastante adaptarse porque sin importar cuanto lo intentase, al final nunca seguía las reglas, tal vez porque su propio ego de adolescente lo hacía caminar con la cabeza erguida aunque no tuviera idea de qué hacer con su vida o porque tal vez se la pasaba soñando con la idea de llegar a ser alguien incomparable y grandilocuente, muy lejos de quien era actualmente, alguien tímido e inseguro que ni siquiera podía estar ante un reducido grupo de personas sin sentirse nervioso, pero él tenía sueños y ser una leyenda era el corazón de todo eso, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder lograrlo, pero ganas no le faltaban. Hasta ahora sus sueños de grandeza se habían visto frustrados porque no lograba congeniar con quienes lo rodeaban...excepto un pequeño grupo de amigos con los que se reuniría y que lo entendían como nadie, pero de momento su única obligación era terminar su jornada de trabajo, e Itachi no dudo en hacerlo, empleando la máxima velocidad y fuerza que le fue posible, al fin y al cabo cuanto más pronto terminara más pronto estaría libre.

* * *

Ser un inmigrante en un país tan tradicionalista como Inglaterra era una experiencia positiva y agridulce al mismo tiempo, positiva porque él y su familia habían logrado establecer un modo de vida pese a abandonar Zanzíbar—de donde provenían, cuando él había tenido 18 años—que se encontraba sumergida en una revolución, su padre había encontrado trabajo y en general vivían bien a la par que él que por su trabajo podía pagar un apartamento en que vivía solo, pero el estigma persistía aun cuando ya fuera casi un adulto, nadie lo ignoraba, nadie lo veía igual que al resto y no por buenas razones sino porque era un marginado. Suspirando apáticamente, sentado en solitario en la parada de autobuses, Itachi bajo la mirada hacia la pequeña libreta de notas que sostenía y donde anotaba las canciones que se le ocurrían; había formado parte de dos bandas de relativo éxito pero que no habían perdurado por diferencias irreconciliables pese a que él en lo personal hubiera hecho de todo por mantener la unidad, pero el problema era que todos sus compañeros y él mismo incluido, eran demasiado diferentes y no positiva sino que negativamente y eso impedía que pudieran estar de acuerdo el tiempo suficiente como para mantener la estabilidad. El Uchiwa volteo la hoja para seguir escribiendo, preguntándose mentalmente porque escribía canciones si ni siquiera pertenecía a una banda como para tener alguien a quien exponer sus ideas, y era cierto, no tenía una banda pero conocía una a la cual asesoraba y que valoraría mucho recibir ayuda de un compositor, especialmente si este era su amigo.

Desde hace tiempo seguía a una banda que tocaba exitosamente en múltiples pubs, tabernas y universidades de todo Londres, había conocido a la banda a través de su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha que era baterista y junto a quien había hecho un pequeño negocio en el mercado de Kensignton desde hace un par de años, antes incluso de formar su primera banda, conociendo al mismo tiempo al vocalista de la banda; Kiba Inuzuka que estudiaba en la Escuela de Arte Ealing al igual que él, y finalmente a Naruto Uzumaki que era el guitarrista. Le habían propuesto—o mejor dicho Kiba—unirse a su banda luego de oírlo cantar, pero entonces se había negado por estar en otra banda y porque sus propias inseguridades lo hacían temer al éxito que si generaba _Smile_, la banda de Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto. Tal vez fuera cobarde de su parte temer al éxito siendo aquello que tanto buscaba, y tal vez ya fuera tiempo de aceptar la propuesta de Kiba si esta aún seguía vigente y de no ser así al menos aportaría sus ideas como había hecho hasta ahora.

Ya era tiempo de dejar las sombras y actuar.

* * *

-¡La cena esta lista!- anuncio Mikoto ingresando en el comedor.

Para la familia Uchiwa siempre era bueno que Itachi les hiciera una visita; Kaori, en ese momento sentada delante del televisor, adoraba a su hermano mayor aunque siempre intentara hacerlo parecer un bobo como él hacía con ella. Y por otro lado Mikoto siempre estaba feliz, después de todo se trataba de su talentoso hijo mayor que tocaba divinamente el piano y que siempre tenía ideas sumamente creativas pero muy positivas lo que muchas veces lo hacía ser incomprendido por quienes lo rodeaban. Con un ánimo idéntico al que tenía su hijo, Mikoto termino de servir la mesa, alzando la mirada hacía Kaori que le pidió solo cinco minutos más para que terminar de ver su programa. La Matriarca Uchiwa vestía una sencilla blusa agitanada, regalo de su hijo; de un brillante azul oscuro, de escote alto y redondo, mangas ceñidas hasta los codos y que se volvían ligeramente holgadas, bordada en hilo y ribeteada en encaje amarillo en el escote, el borde de las mangas, en los codos, en el centro del pecho y en el dobladillo, jeans azul oscuro, botines crema y su largo cabello azabache azulado recogido en una coleta alta y con ligero flequillo enmarcando los lados de su rostro. Luego de haber tomado una ducha y ya cambiado de ropa, Itachi bajo la escalera, cerrándose una vistosa camisa blanca con líneas verticales y horizontales de color azul y rojo a juego con unos jeans azul oscuro y un par de sencillos botines gris claro. Como siempre su madre cocinaba la mejor cena del mundo, solo que él tenía planes y no podía quedarse para comer

-No tengo hambre, mamá- se disculpó Itachi, tomando su chaqueta de mezclilla de una de las sillas del comedor.

-¿Con quién saldrás?- se interesó la Matriarca, queriendo saber qué hacía últimamente.

-Me reuniré con Sasuke y los chicos- contesto él tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Hay alguna chica esta vez?- indago Mikoto todavía más, ansiando que su hijo por fin tuviera una novia en serio.

-No, mamá- negó Itachi, esforzándose por no entornar los ojos.

Había tenido un par de novias, en realidad siempre eran más amigas y no novias porque no eran relaciones en serio, eso era algo que él y Sasuke tenían en común; no podían seguir lo que otros querían que hicieran, en lugar de ello seguían sus propios instintos sin importar que sus respectivas madres quisieran que por fin sentaran cabeza con una sola chica, aunque él tenía más posibilidades que Sasuke quien no remediaría jamás esa conducta de mujeriego y casanova que tenía. Desde el sofá, Kaori volvió la mirada hacía su hermano mayor, añorando estos momentos en que estaba en casa, ella era una adolescente de dieciocho años mientras que su hermano era seis años mayor y se alejaba del nido familiar para volar solo. Sentada ante el televisor, Kaori vestía una destacable blusa color mantequilla de cuello alto y mangas hasta los codos, jeans azul verdoso y zapatillas rojas a juego con el moño que recogía su largo cabello castaño en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho hasta la altura de su vientre, su hermano mayor podía parecer un lunático irresponsable, pero era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Mikoto confiaba y creía en su hijo, por supuesto que esperaba que esta faceta de indecisión con respecto a su futuro fuera algo transitorio, pero aun cuando todos los hombres en la familia hasta ahora hubieran sido contadores y abogados, a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto que su hijo hiciera algo diferente en tanto fuera feliz y siguiera a su corazón, porque ella siempre estaría orgullosa de él, pasara lo que pasara, era su hijo después de todo.

-Mírate- menciono Mikoto a su hijo, dedicándose a observarlo mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la chaqueta. -Dale a tu madre un beso- pidió recibiendo de inmediato un beso en la mejilla de parte de su hijo que jamás le negaba nada.

-Voy a llegar tarde- regaño Itachi abrazándola antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta..

-Siempre tarde- rió Mikoto, ya ansiando su próxima visita.

-Hola, papá, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- saludo Kaori, apartando la mirada del televisor.

La hasta entonces alegría y animo que Itachi había sentido disminuyeron abruptamente con la llegada de su padre a quien había intentado evitar lo más posible. Su madre entendía y toleraba su forma de ser, pero su padre era una historia totalmente diferente, siempre recordándole que ya tenía la edad suficiente como para ver el mundo con seriedad y buscarse un trabajo estable, algo que por supuesto él no quería hacer porque no era lo suyo sentarse en una oficina, usar traje y corbata luciendo serio todo el tiempo como si hacía su padre en su trabajo como contador. Anticipando una posible pelea, Mikoto únicamente suspiro de forma casi inaudible, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, decidida a no intervenir. Fugaku le dirigió una vaga sonrisa a su hija antes de centrar su atención en su hijo mayor, _Ichiro_ quien desde hace tiempo—desde que había comenzado a tener en la cabeza la idea de formar una banda de rock—se hacía llamar Itachi por un apodo recibido durante sus estudios en el internado de Mumbai. Quería que su hijo fuera alguien importante y que recibiera el respeto de la gente, quería lo mejor para él, pero Itachi quería seguir un camino totalmente diferente al que él había seguido al igual que todos sus antecesores en el legado familiar, y hasta hoy no podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer; tenía talento con la música y era notorio desde que había prendido a tocar el piano, pero esa no era la forma correcta y respetable de ganarse la vida, pero obviamente Itachi no veía las cosas de la misma forma.

-¿Ya te vas, Ichiro?- supuso Fugaku, llamando a su hijo por su nombre.

-Ahora soy Itachi, papá- corrigió Itachi, intentando no pelear con su padre otra vez.

-Itachi o Ichiro, ¿Cuál es la diferencia si sales todas las noches, sin ninguna aspiración para el futuro?- desestimo el Uchiwa, quitándose el abrigo y tendiéndoselo a su hija que se dirigió a colgarlo en un intento por no aumentar la tensión, -_buenos pensamientos, palabras y obras;_ eso es a lo que debes aspirar- aludió recordándole el lema familiar.

-Sí, ¿Y eso qué tal te ha funcionado?- inquirió Itachi, pasando junto a su padre, deteniéndose brevemente y sosteniéndole la mirada.

Odiaba hablar con ese tono tan despreciativo, pudiendo empatizar con su padre por lo frustrante que resultaba intentar adaptarse a la rígida sociedad londinense día a día, pero todo sería más fácil y mejor para ambos si su padre no se opusiera a todo cuanto hacía a cada hora de cada día. Desistiendo de lograr que su padre lo entendiera, Itachi siguió con su camino, abriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí...

* * *

-_Doing all right, where will I be this time tomorrow, jump in joy or sinking in sorrow, anyway I should be doing all right; ¡doing all right!_\- la voz de Kiba se alzaba más que ninguna otra mientras cantaba.

Para un grupo de estudiantes universitarios no había mejor forma de lograr popularidad que con una banda, especialmente si hacían buena música juntos y si era rock, ese género en particular provocaba un sentimiento especial que despertaba a las masas con tan solo el tenue resonar de una cuerda. Tras cruzar un par de calles desde donde vivían sus padres y hermana menor, Itachi no tuvo problema alguno en cruzar hacía la vereda del frente donde reposaba un vistoso letrero con el nombre de la taberna y cuyas escaleras subterráneas conducían a la entrada. El interior estaba tan oscuro como siempre por la tenue iluminación en tonos amarillo y naranja; estaba lleno de personas, todos oyendo o bien criticando a _Smile_, la banda compuesta por Kiba quien era la voz principal y tocaba el bajo, Sasuke quien elegía mantenerse un tanto alejado de las miradas—sin éxito—en la batería y por ultimo Naruto que tocaba la única e incomparable _Red Special_; ambos también participaban en las canciones aunque relativamente menos, siendo Naruto el encargado de los tonos más graves y Sasuke de los más agudos. Desde su batería Sasuke le dirigió una sutil aunque evidente mirada reprobatoria a su mejor amigo que por poco y no había llegado a oírlos tocar, tarde como siempre. Itachi era el crítico musical de la banda por así decirlo, era quien sugería que había que mantener o cambiar, y ellos siempre aceptaban sus sugerencias porque les aportaban mayor aceptación entre el público, y porque era un amigo muy valioso para ellos, especialmente para Sasuke.

-Tocaron mejor que la semana pasada- opino uno de los presentes.

-Podrían al menos afinar la guitarra- critico otro, no viendo a la banda con tanto entusiasmo.

Oh, sí claro, era muy fácil para algunas personas emitir una crítica sin saber absolutamente nada, pero Naruto definitivamente no tenía que cambiar nada de su forma de tocar la guitarra y eso lo sabía muy bien. Para Naruto el instrumento que llevaba colgado de su hombro y que tocaba con incuestionable pasión era un objeto único en el mundo, no era cualquier guitarra era _su guitarra_. La música le había gustado desde siempre, más era imposible interpretar todas las canciones que se le venían a la mente en con una guitarra acústica, pero él y su familia eran muy pobres como para permitirse gastar todo el dinero que costaba una guitarra eléctrica, por lo que a falta de dinero—a los dieciséis años—él y su padre que era ingeniero electrónico habían fabricado la _Red Special _utilizando la madera del marco de una chimenea que un amigo de la familia iba a tirar, caoba en su mayoría, al igual que agujas y botones del costurero de su madre, algo de acero que el propio Naruto había modelado, dos resortes de válvulas de motocicleta, tan solo había tenido que comprar las cuerdas y...¡Voila! Nadie pensaría que se trataba de una pieza única ante su aspecto tan perfecto y profesional, pero lo era, aunque no se parecía a ninguna otra guitarra y su sonido era bastante particular, diferente al del resto de las guitarras "_normales_", especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que usaba una moneda de 6 peniques como púa. Sin dejar de prestar atención a la presentación de sus amigos, Itachi se dirigió a la barra para pedir algo que beber mientras tanto, siendo atendido de inmediato.

-¿Qué te sirvo?- pregunto la encargada detrás de la barra.

-Una cerveza- solicito el Uchiwa intercalando su mirada hacía el escenario hasta recibir su vaso lleno. -Gracias- sonrió en agradecimiento, volviéndose y centrando toda su atención en la presentación de sus amigos.

-Nunca había oído a esta banda, pero suena bien- opino una de las chicas presentes a su amiga, muy cerca de donde él estaba. -El baterista es muy guapo- no pudo evitar mencionar, sonrojándose en el proceso.

-¿Tú crees? No tanto, ¿o sí?- se aventuró a dudar su amiga analizando a la banda con la mirada. -Me gusta más el guitarrista- comento igual de interesada que su amiga.

Si se tenían muy en cuenta las circunstancias, no era para nada extraño que los integrantes de la banda fueran del interés del público femenino, muchas bandas se formaban para tan solo tener popularidad, pero _Smile _no, su razón de ser era otra e Itachi lo sabía muy bien, aunque eso no significaba que carecieran de algún tipo de atractivo, oh, no, en lo absoluto. La mayor parte del tiempo era Kiba quien llamaba la atención y era normal al fin y al cabo era el vocalista y el rostro visible de la banda, destacando por su aspecto ciertamente salvaje con el tono de piel trigueño y ojos oscuros que tenía, llevando su cabello castaño ligeramente despeinado. Naruto, también era incuestionablemente guapo con su aspecto y conducta tan ingleses; ojos azules y exuberante cabello rubio que alisaba de forma recurrente para que no le molestara, con una impoluta conducta de niño bueno y tierno, por no decir creativo. Pero quien siempre acaparaba toda la atención era Sasuke que con su piel clara, ojos oscuros y rebelde cabello azabache azulado con un flequillo que le cubría la frente y sus rasgos cincelados siempre atraía al público femenino que lo consideraba bastante atractivo. Pero la apariencia no lo era todo, de nada servía una excelente performance si no tenían talento y ellos tres lo tenían, Kiba en el bajo, Sasuke en la batería y Naruto en la guitarra eléctrica, además de disfrutar haciendo música por pasión y emociones reales, no por intenciones vacías.

-_Should be waiting for the sun, and anyway I've got hide away_\- canto Kiba al público, pero dirigiéndole en particular una sonrisa a Itachi al encontrarlo a la par que el Uchiwa inclinaba la cabeza en respuesta.

Como siempre y con el estilo que los caracterizaba, ya cantada esa parte de la letra fue el turno de Sasuke y Naruto de cobrar protagonismo equilibrando la batería y guitarra eléctrica de ambos en un solo de rock puro que de inmediato hizo que todos movieran la cabeza a su ritmo, Itachi incluido, orgulloso de sus amigos y del éxito que lograban por despertar emociones reales en la gente estando definitivamente en su mejor momento.

Si, definitivamente ya era tiempo de dejar de ser tan solo un espectador.

* * *

Fuera de la taberna, en un área que servía de estacionamiento, la banda estaba reunida en la parte de atrás de la de furgoneta de Sasuke, permaneciendo abierta luego de que él y Naruto hubieran guardado su batería y _Red Special _en su interior, como siempre. _Smile_ era una banda de rock exitosa con ya dos años de trayectoria, por su forma de hacer música los tres juntos habían hecho presentaciones y conciertos a lo largo de todo Londres, como en el _Imperial College_, e incluso en un par de ciudades como Truro de dónde provenía originalmente Sasuke y desde donde se había mudado a los dieciocho años. También habían sido teloneros de grupos como _Pink Floyd_, _Yes_ y _The Troggs_, y junto a _Free_, _Joe Cocker _y _Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band _en el _Royal Albert Hall_. Y en un intento por consolidar su carrera habían grabado tres temas en los _Estudios_ _Trident_, de Londres. Relativamente hablando tenían éxito y hacían buena música juntos, pero nada de eso era suficiente; habían lanzado un single hace un par de meses pero no había sido del agrado de todos, recibiendo ganancias nimias, por no decir nulas, y ahora su compañero, amigo y vocalista les confesaba que había recibido y aceptado una oferta de una banda llamada _Humpy Bong _luego de ver que su actual banda _Smile_ no tenía futuro a su entender. Sasuke y Naruto no podían entender como Kiba podía abandonarlos tan solo porque según él no habían logrado el éxito esperado, ¿Qué más podían esperar? Eran estudiantes universitarios, tenían otras cosas en que pensar.

-¿_Humpy Bong_?- repitió Naruto, para nada impresionado ni feliz.

-_Humpy Bong_\- corroboro Kiba asintiendo en consonancia con sus palabras, -están triunfando, van a ser enormes- añadió, esperando que sus compañeros lo entendieran.

-_Humpy Bong_, ¿Es un chiste?- cuestiono Sasuke, no pudiendo creer que fuera a dejarlos por otra banda.

-No lo hagas, Kiba- fue todo cuanto Naruto pudo decir, pidiéndole que reconsiderara las cosas.

-Lo siento mucho, pero así no llegaremos a ninguna parte- expuso el Inuzuka para indignación e incredulidad de sus ahora ex compañeros. -Universidades, tabernas...tengo que intentarlo- finalizo encogiéndose de hombros y cargando su bajo dentro de su funda, terminando con la conversación.

Dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse, Kiba les dirigió una vaga mirada antes de marcharse, llevando su bajo consigo, siendo observado por Sasuke y Naruto que únicamente intercambiaron una breve mirada de disgusto entre sí. El éxito era solo cuestión de tiempo, aun eran jóvenes y tenían otras cosas en que pensar, no había prisas con la idea de ser super estrellas, pero evidentemente Kiba no pensaba igual y por lo mismo había tomado la tajante decisión de abandonarlos por quienes de momento estaban _de moda_, por decirlo de algún modo. El éxito con el que habían iniciado la banda se había mantenido por un tiempo hasta hoy, pero no iban a mentir; sin un éxito real que los hiciera reconocidos era un tanto tonto de su parte seguir con la idea de una banda, perdiendo tiempo valioso que bien podían emplear estudiando o haciendo algo de provecho. En un intento por palear el mal humor que se hubo apropiado de él, Sasuke se sentó en el interior de su furgoneta, con su batería tras de sí, alcanzando la hielera que abrió y de donde tomo una cerveza, descorchándola en el acto y bebiendo un trago de inmediato. Debía conducir de regreso a casa, ¿y qué? Tenía ganas de embriagarse, era su problema. Aun de pie, Naruto cruzo brevemente los brazos sobre su pecho, intentando no sucumbir a la ira de mala manera, siendo que siempre era la voz de la pasividad, y ya sin otra opción, se sentó junto a Sasuke en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Kiba ya los había abandonado, ¿Por qué sentirse todavía peor por más tiempo? Ellos no habían hecho nada, él sí.

-Dame una- pidió Naruto, suspirando por lo bajo e intentando no sucumbir a la ira como se lo exigía su subconsciente.

Podía tomarse el egoísta gesto de embriagarse, al fin y al cabo luego de cada presentación Sasuke lo dejaba en la puerta de su apartamento junto a la _Red Special_, además, cuando llegara su novia Hinata estaría profundamente dormida y no se daría cuenta de cómo había acabado su día. Sin protesta alguna el Uchiha tomo otra cerveza de la hielera y la descorcho antes de tendérsela a su amigo. Siempre que subían a un escenario sentían la inigualable emoción de sentir que aquello que amaban, la música, era del agrado de la gente, y no querían abandonar eso, no ahora. Naruto estudiaba física con un postgrado de astronomía para un doctorado, algo que enorgullecía a su familia por sus buenas calificaciones que le permitían estudiar sin necesidad de recibir ayuda económica. Le había dicho a su padre que le gustaba la música pero no que quería dedicarse a eso, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Eso sería desperdiciar todo lo que sus padres habían hecho por él. Sasuke por otro lado siempre había querido dedicarse a la música, de hecho era lo que mejor se le daba, tanto que tenía una beca de música, aunque también le gustaba mucho todo lo referente a la medicina, incluso sus profesores le habían sugerido estudiar odontología por sus buenas calificaciones, pero ahora que lo analizaba bien no estaba seguro de que esa carrera fuera lo que quería hacer con su vida, de hecho comenzaba a interesarle más biología. Ambos tenían un futuro en el que pensar, pero que en ese momento se veía completamente opacado por la partida de Kiba y el aparente rompimiento de la banda conocida como _Smile_.

-Creo que Kiba tiene razón, el show fue una mierda- hablo el Uchiha finalmente, con el ánimo por los suelos ante los últimos acontecimientos.

-Bueno, creo que pudo haber estado mejor- intento animar el Uzumaki, viéndole el lado bueno a la situación sin importar lo difícil que pareciera.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer los sábados- obvio Sasuke con aquella arrogancia tan característica, -puedo darte sus nombres- se jacto por lo bajo antes de darle otro trago a su cerveza.

Naruto lo observo severamente y con disgusto ante dicha mención; él y su novia Hinata Hyuga vivían juntos hace tiempo en un apartamento, su relación iba muy enserio y ella lo entendía como nadie más podía hacerlo en el mundo, ¿Qué clase de tonto sería si abandonara todo por una aventura? Oh, cierto, estaba hablando con Sasuke Uchiha, el mujeriego más incorregible que hubiera conocido en su vida hasta ahora y que además era su amigo, hablar con él siempre tenía sus pros y contras. Sasuke no pudo contener una carcajada por lo bajo ante la mirada que recibió de Naruto; Hinata era una chica maravillosa, tierna, amable, tímida, maternal y muy centrada que tenía claro que quería en la vida, pero no era el tipo de chica que le gustaría tener a su lado, era demasiado...simple, como amiga era perfecta, pero como compañía femenina él prefería a cualquier otra chica que conocía brevemente en cualquiera de sus presentaciones y que con tan solo verlo ya caían a sus pies. Dar con Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba después de una presentación no era para nada complicado, siempre se reunían en el estacionamiento luego de guardar todo su equipo tras sus presentaciones, por lo que Itachi había decidido darles tiempo para que guardaran todo y luego ir en su búsqueda, localizando de inmediato la destacable furgoneta roja de Sasuke en cuya parte trasera encontró sentados al Uchiha y al Uzumaki con una cerveza en la mano, extrañamente sin Kiba.

-Disfrute el show como siempre, chicos- felicito Itachi, incapaz de ignorar el talento de sus amigos.

-Gracias, Itachi- aprecio Naruto sinceramente porque por fin alguien los hiciera pensar en otra cosa.

-Gracias- agradeció Sasuke de igual modo aunque con no tan buen ánimo.

Producto de la partida de Kiba ambos habían olvidado por completo que entre el público se encontraba su buen amigo Itachi Uchiwa que siempre, tras cada presentación o concierto, no dudaba en asesorarlos o darles sugerencias de que hacer para mejorar y siempre obtenían buenos resultados cuando seguían sus consejos. Siempre era bueno pasar tiempo con Itachi, era una persona sumamente ocurrente y llena de ideas, pero desgraciadamente en ese momento ellos debían decidir si era correcto y si tenía sentido continuar con la banda ahora que Kiba no estaba; Sasuke se manejaba muy bien en los tonos altos y la batería, y Naruto en los tonos graves y la guitarra eléctrica, pero aun con todo su talento necesitaban de un vocalista y bajista que conectara la batería y la guitarra eléctrica y que interpretara debidamente las canciones, todo eso les tomaría tiempo, un tiempo del que no disponían tanto como quisieran, por obvias razones. Normalmente Itachi iniciaba una conversación fluida de inmediato tras cada encuentro, pero esta vez había algo que le impedía hacerlo como de costumbre; los nervios, los malditos nervios sumados a sus inseguridades. Sasuke sabía que cantaba, él mismo se lo había dicho al tiempo de conocerse pero contrario a Kiba nunca lo había oído personalmente, ni Naruto tampoco y...temía fallar, claro que Sasuke y Naruto eran sus amigos, al igual Kiba, y él se conformaría con continuar siendo quien asesoraba a la banda si no tenía un lugar que ocupar.

-Quería mostrarles algo, de hecho- menciono Itachi, intentando no parecer nervioso mientras extraía su libreta del interior de su chaqueta., -estuve componiendo unas canciones que podrían interesarles- Sasuke y Naruto únicamente intercambiaron una mirada cómplice entre sí, sin darle una respuesta. -Es por diversión, en realidad- añadió cruzando las manos tras la espalda.

-Llegas cinco minutos tarde- contesto el Uchiha sin poder negarle una oportunidad.

-Kiba se fue- revelo el Uzumaki finalmente, apretando los labios en una falsa aunque reconfortante sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Itachi no pudo creer lo que oía, -pero, ¿Por qué?- los había oído tocar hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos, ¿Por qué abandonarlos?

-Una banda llamada _Humpy Bong_\- informo Sasuke a regañadientes, entornando los ojos de disgusto por tan solo recordarlo.

-No puedo creerlo- suspiro el Uchiwa, con las manos en las caderas, bajando brevemente la mirada, -pero él se lo pierde- admitió finalmente para confusión de sus amigos. -Naruto, nadie toca la guitarra como tú- el rubio bajo la mirada, algo avergonzado por el halago, -y Sasuke, eres un dios en la batería- el moreno sonrió ladinamente, agradecido por semejante cumplido. -nadie puede superarlos, menos _Humpy_...como se llame- desestimo sin molestarse en pronunciar correctamente el nombre de aquella banda que no podía ser mejor que sus dos amigos, -¿Y qué harán?- inquirió finalmente más preocupado por ellos ahora que sabía de la partida de Kiba.

-Estudiar- contesto Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad. -Amamos la música, pero no podemos abandonar nuestras carreras por esto- obvio desviando la mirada hacía Sasuke, sabiendo que pensaba lo mismo que él, -mi papá me matara si lo hago- añadió ya pudiendo imaginar la reacción de su padre si le decía que quería ser músico.

-Y el mío me desheredara si obtengo otra mala calificación- comparo Sasuke y él no quería perder la fortuna familiar, relativamente hablando, en manos de su hermana menor, -estoy pensando seriamente en abandonar Odontología- admitió en voz alta recibiendo un asentimiento inmediato de parte de Itachi que le dio su aprobación. -Queremos continuar, pero sin un vocalista no hay mucho que hacer- menciono estando totalmente de acuerdo con Naruto.

-Van a necesitar un remplazo- obvio Itachi, intentando animarlos.

-¿Se te ocurre alguien?- curioseo el Uzumaki sabiendo que Itachi conocía a mucha gente.

-¿Qué opinan de mí?- propuso el Uchiwa intentando no parecer tan ansioso.

No es como si quisiera sonar arrogante, es decir; si, quería parecer seguro, pero tampoco un idiota pretencioso, quería una oportunidad, pero no sabía si era lo bastante bueno, normalmente cantaba en privado para sí mismo y no creía ser la gran cosa, aunque sus anteriores compañeros de banda y el propio Kiba habían intentado convencerlo de lo contrario sin demasiado éxito, hasta hoy le daba vergüenza cantar frente a tan solo un pequeño grupo de personas, aunque sabía cómo captar la atención, lo cual era primordial. Naruto había oído brevemente a Kiba decir que Itachi debía formar parte de la banda algún día, que tenía una voz absolutamente increíble, y él había aceptado sus declaraciones, había oído a Itachi tocar el piano de forma apoteósica una vez, pero jamás lo había oído cantar y no estaba del todo seguro de si sería un buen vocalista para la banda. Como mejores amigos que eran, Sasuke sabía que a Itachi le encantaba la música tanto o más que a ellos y que había intentado alcanzar el estrellato a través de las dos bandas que había integrado anteriormente, pero pese a todo eso nunca lo había escuchado cantar, Kiba si y había asegurado que Itachi tenía una voz incomparable y ansiaba poder oírlo. Nunca había podido asistir a ninguna presentación o concierto de las bandas que Itachi había integrado, pero él le había confesado que por nervios e inseguridad cantaba de espaldas a la audiencia, y a él no le molestaría cerrar los ojos con tal de darle confianza a su mejor amigo.

-¿Hablas enserio, Itachi?- inquirió Sasuke, emocionado con la idea.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- se jacto el Uchiwa, pareciendo sumamente seguro aunque no lo estuviera.

-Es que nunca te hemos oído cantar- recordó Naruto, algo dudoso en comparación con el Uchiha.

-Eso no significa que no pueda- refuto Itachi, mentalizándose para demostrar de que era capaz. -Estuve en un par de bandas antes, pero no canto hace tiempo, por lo que estoy algo oxidado, se los advierto - menciono a modo de justificación, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta y proceder a cantar, cerrando los ojos en un intento por no fallar producto de los nervios; -_I know what I'm doing_\- Naruto abrió los ojos lo más que le posible al oír semejante registro vocal al igual que Sasuke cuya curiosidad se transformó en sorpresa, -_gotta feeling I should be doing all right_\- finalizo alzando melodiosamente la voz.

-_Doing all right_\- completaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono, superando a medias su impresión inicial.

La voz de Itachi era simplemente algo alucinante, algo que no se había oído jamás; era una mezcla de los tonos agudos que Sasuke podía lograr intercalados con los tonos graves de Naruto, sumando a una fuerza inusitada y magnética, y un vibrato extraño pero único. Kiba no había exagerado ni mentido en lo absoluto, Itachi sí que tenía una voz completamente única que sonaba perfecta si mimetizaban sus tres voces en armonía, algo que nunca habían podido lograr con Kiba que no podía elevar lo suficiente la voz en ciertos momentos de las canciones como Itachi si podía y sin siquiera perder el control. Tal vez perder a Kiba como vocalista no fuera tan malo, porque Itachi tenía una voz definitivamente superior en todo sentido y además conocía todas las canciones. Itachi emitió una sutil carcajada por lo bajo ante la emoción del momento, abriendo los ojos y viendo emoción pura en los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto, lo cual de inmediato le dio una respuesta; si, era el nuevo vocalista de _Smile_. En caso de que Itachi no hubiera entendido que si lo querían en la banda con ellos, Sasuke, a tiendas producto de la emoción, tomo una cerveza de la hielera, la descorcho y se la tendió a Itachi, abriendo un espacio a su lado, imitado por Naruto, indicándole que se sentara con ellos, invitación que Itachi desde luego no pudo rechazar. Pese a la alegría del momento, Naruto recordó que aún tenían un pequeño problemita que solucionar; aun no tenían un bajista.

-¿Tocas el bajo?- se interesó Naruto al cabo de un breve lapsus de silencio.

-Nop- negó Itachi chocando su cerveza contra la de Sasuke en un brindis.

Tenían un sueño, un sueño que de momento parecía imposible de cumplir, pero con tiempo y empeño lograrían lo que quisieran, lo que fuera.

* * *

**PD:** lo reconozco, me tarde, pero no estaba totalmente planeado, primero **tuve que solucionar problemas de salud y aun no se si terminare este año mi carrera con motivo de un problema administrativo, por lo que me disculpo por ausentarme más de lo planeado, además de que debía pensar muy bien que historia iniciar y me decidí por esta** gracias a mi colega y amiga **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd**, por lo que espero que también sea de su agrado.

**Pronto volveré a actualizar mis historias, **así que les sugiero mantenerse atentos de aquellas que sean de su interés o pueden darme sugerencias si tienen algo más en mente para el futuro :3 **esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, agradeciendo su apoyo por permitirme desenvolverme en lo que amo, escribir y leer**, pero esta vez **muy especialmente a Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd **por compartir la admiración por el legado de Queen y de Freddie Mercury, gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Mikoto Uchiha como Jer Bulsara

**-**Fugaku Uchiha como Bomi Bulsara

**-**Kaori Uchiha como Kashmira Bulsara

**Razones del fic:** ¿qué puedo decir? **adoro Queen, soy una gran admiradora de la banda y del hermoso hombre que fue Freddie Mercury**, por lo que obviamente me encanto la película, pero luego de investigar un poco me di cuenta de que había un par de errores en la película que yo creo que pudieron corregirse y me tome un par de licencias en el proceso, además **me habría gustado que la película fuera más sobre toda la banda y no solo sobre Freddie Mercury**, aunque si lo merecía; lo que me motivo a escribir mi versión de **Bohemian Rhapsody que este fin de semana recibió cuatro Oscars** por "**Edición de sonido**", "**Mezcla de sonido**", "**Edición de película**", y "**Mejor Actor**" para **Rami Malek**.

**Personalidades:** si bien los personajes son tomados del anime y manga Naruto, sus personalidades tendrán tintes de lo que se vio en el universo de "**Road to Ninja**", un ejemplo es que **Naruto es más serio y Sasuke es un mujeriego**, aunque esto también tiene directa relación con el personaje al que caracterizan en esta historia.

**Diferencias:** **en la película** **Freddie conoce a Brian y Roger al mismo tiempo que se integra a la banda Smile como vocalista**, **pero en la vida real** **él y Roger ya eran amigos desde hace tiempo, incluso Roger fue quien presento a Freddie y Brian entre si** y eso también fue antes de que comenzaran a tocar juntos en 1970. De igual modo **en la película** **en cierto modo se da a entender que Roger y Brian eran los amigos más unidos dentro de la banda**, y creo que esta bien desde una perspectiva actual, **pero Roger Taylor aun hoy afirma que él y Freddie Mercury fueron mejores amigos**, de hecho siempre congeniaron muy bien y se apoyaron incluso durante sus carreras solistas.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" estoy ideando el reparto para iniciar la adaptación de **la historia de Annabelle** a través de "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor, Brian May y John Deacon, al igual que de los managers John Reid y Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Modern Times Rock n Roll**" cantada por **Roger Taylor**, luego que vean **el video oficial **de "**Liar**" de **Queen** y por ultimo escuchar "**Keep Yourself Alive**" del soundtrack de la película.

* * *

Ser la novia de Naruto Uzumaki era indudablemente una experiencia incomparable; era un hombre increíble, permanentemente atento, elocuente, romántico, divertido, tierno...era por lejos el tipo de chico con el que toda chica desearía pasar el resto de su vida y ambos iban en esa dirección, solo que para no apresurar las cosas es que habían decidido esperar un tiempo antes de pensar seriamente en el matrimonio, solo para estar seguros. De una familia conservadora, Hinata aún hoy recordaba cómo había sido decirle a su padre que su novio, con el que compartía un apartamento, era guitarrista en una banda, habían pegado literalmente el grito en el cielo y aun hoy veían a Naruto con cierta suspicacia aunque él se hubiera ganado todo su respeto a pulso y buena voluntad. A la par que ella estudiaba pedagogía, Naruto estudiaba astrofísica, pero aunque ambos encontraran dicha en el futuro que habían elegido ella sabía muy bien que Naruto quería dedicarse a la música, esa era la razón de su vida, así se habían conocido y ella no tenía ningún problema con eso. Moviéndose lo más rápido posible dentro del apartamento, la Hyuga termino de guardar sus libros dentro de su mochila; tendría un examen muy importante dentro de dos días y no quería fallar, por lo que tenía pensado estudiar con su amiga Hanami, de ese modo no olvidaría nada. Colgándose la mochila del hombro, Hinata se dirigió prontamente hacia la puerta, con las llaves del apartamento en la mano, más en cuanto abrió la puerta supo que no tendría por qué cerrar, no cuando su novio la esperaba del otro lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acompañado por sus dos compañeros de banda.

-Naruto- sonrió la Hyuga, abrazándolo sin siquiera dudarlo al no haberlo tenido a su lado esa mañana. El Uzumaki no dudo en corresponder al abrazo, jugando con los sedosos cabellos de su novia. -Hola, Sasuke- saludo finalmente, despegando su rostro del pecho de su novio.

-Hola- correspondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladina.

-Tú debes ser el increíble Itachi- supuso Hinata, feliz de poder conocerlo finalmente.

-Y tú la bella Hinata- elogio Itachi, igual de feliz que ella por poder conocerse, -eres tal y como Naruto te describió- añadió sorprendido, ya que el Uzumaki tendía a exagerar.

-No, es mejor- corrigió Naruto, manteniendo sus brazos celosamente alrededor de su novia.

Para cualquiera Hinata fácilmente podía parecer poca cosa, pero no para Naruto, para él Hinata era simplemente la mujer más hermosa del mundo; con su largo y brillante cabello azul oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda, su piel blanca como el marfil y esos rasgos tan angelicales y que se acentuaban todavía más con sus ojos color perla. Era tímida, reflexiva, serena, muy educada, bondadosa e inocente, era incapaz de ver maldad en las personas o de sentir resentimiento y era esto precisamente lo que había hecho que se enamorara completamente de ella. En lo personal Hinata se consideraba una persona muy aburrida y de hecho no habría conocido a Naruto de no ser por la insistencia de su amiga Hanami que por aquel entonces había sido novia de Sasuke. La había enamorado la creciente confianza que Naruto tenía en sí mismo, su entusiasmo, optimismo y determinación inquebrantable para dedicar su vida a lo que amaba sin importar que supiera que no todos estarían de acuerdo con él; era un hombre con visión y mente bella, incapaz de albergar malos sentimientos por nadie. Contrario a Sasuke que se sentía algo incómodo por tanta ternura y melosidad, Itachi los observo enternecido, conocía a Naruto desde hace tiempo pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Hinata personalmente, no hasta ahora, pero era increíble y maravilloso que el mismo brillo que veía en los ojos de Naruto cuando hablaba de su novia no hiciera más que maximizarse cuando estaban juntos; eso era amor.

-Bueno, los dejare ensayar- sonrió Hinata, zafándose por fin del abrazo. -Me reuniré con Hanami, para estudiar- menciono a Naruto principalmente, no pudiendo quedarse a oírlos ensayar, por desgracia, -nos veremos más tarde, Naruto- se despidió tímidamente con un beso en la mejilla, recordando que no estaban solos.

-Nos vemos- importándole un bledo la presencia de sus amigos, Naruto fue incapaz de dejarla ir, abrazándola contra si al menos por un par de segundos, -te amo- añadió por lo bajo, pegando su mejilla contra la de ella.

-Te amo- correspondió la Hyuga, besándole amorosamente la mejilla.

Usualmente y en presencia de otras personas, por decoro, Naruto y Hinata elegían ser más bien reservados en público, minimizando toda muestra excesiva de amor a solo disfrutar estar sentados en silencio, juntos y tomados de la mano, pero en esos momentos Naruto sabía que estaba junto a personas de confianza a quienes en ese momento indico que entraran en el apartamento mientras él se aferraba unos momentos más a la presencia de su novia, estrechando sus manos entre las suyas antes de separarse, siguiéndose entre sí con la mirada hasta perderse de vista. Sasuke conocía perfectamente ese apartamento, había estado allí en innumerables ocasiones, no solo por ensayos sino porque Hinata lo invitaba regularmente a almorzar o cenar y él no se rehusaba, no, por supuesto que no, no cuando nadie que el conociera cocinaba mejor que Hinata Hyuga, por lo que y con total confianza, aprovechando que Naruto aún se encontraba aletargado por su romántica despedida, Sasuke no dudo siquiera un segundo en entrar, descartando su mochila sobre uno de los sofás de la sala y la funda de su guitarra que apoyo a salvo contra el respaldo, emprendiendo marcha a la cocina. Escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras de sí por obra de Naruto, Itachi recorrió todo el apartamento con la mirada; las paredes era de un sereno tono marfil, una bella mesita yacía en el centro de la sala, rodeada por tres sofás marrón rojizo—uno largo y dos pequeños—, un pequeño librero y un atril junto a este donde reposaba la impoluta _Red Special_...era sumamente acogedor, la representación perfecta de la armonía existente entre Naruto y Hinata.

-Lindo lugar- aprecio Itachi, recorriendo todo cuanto veía con su mirada.

-Sasuke, esta no es tu casa- regaño el Uzumaki reparando en su amigo que asaltaba su refrigerador, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho eso anteriormente.

-Lo sé, pero tienen lo que escasea en la mía- se excusó el Uchiha, abriendo el refrigerador. -Genial, no hay tomates- se decepciono, cerrándolo y abandonando la cocina.

-Asfíxiate con una manzana- sugirió Naruto, lanzándole una manzana de la bandeja de la sala.

-No perdamos tiempo, tengo examen mañana- apremio Sasuke, dándole una mordida a la manzana, sin otro remedio.

-Estuve componiendo esto, así que díganme que opinan- solicito el rubio, tomando su _Red Special_ del atril que tenía reservado para ella en la sala, sentándose sobre el sillón, y abriendo su cuaderno de notas luego de sacarlo del interior de su mochila.

-Itachi- llamo el Uchiha, sentándose sobre uno de los sofás, notando distraído a su mejor amigo.

Recuperando su mochila, Sasuke tomo de su interior su cuaderno de notas, abriendo y dejándolo sobre la mesa antes de extraer de su funda su siempre leal _Fender Telecaster _de color negro; solo los que lo conocían de verdad, como Itachi y Naruto, sabían que antes de aprender a tocar la batería de forma autodidacta lo suyo había sido primeramente el ukulele, tanto que había formado una banda a los ocho años—aunque no con propósitos serios—y luego la guitarra acústica a los trece, de hecho y cuando no tenía su batería a la mano era perfectamente capaz de tocar cualquier otro instrumento. Itachi se distrajo inevitablemente al reparar en una serie de diversas fotografías que encontraban en lo alto del librero y donde se podía apreciar a Naruto junto a sus padres, Hinata junto a su padre y su hermana...pero definitivamente la fotografía que llamo su atención fue la que se encontraba el interior de un bello marco plateado; Naruto luciendo una sencilla camiseta de _Adidas_ color blanco, de mangas largas con el borde del cuello y las mangas de un brillante amarillo, manteniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de Hinata que lucía una blusa blanca de escote alto en V, mangas holgadas y repleta de flores rojas, azules y amarillas unidas entre sí por finas ramas color negro y con su largo cabello azul enmarcando su rostro, ambos sonreían a la cámara...se veían realmente enamorados. Volviendo a la realidad, Itachi se sentó junto a Sasuke en el sofá contiguo, recibiendo la letra de la canción en cuestión. Con una sola mirada, Naruto inicio la canción con su característico solo de guitarra mientras Sasuke marcaba el ritmo de la percusión al chocar la palma de sus manos contra las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-_I was told a million times of all the troubles in my way, mind you grow a little wiser, little better every day, but if I crossed a million rivers and I rode a million miles, then I'd still be where I started, bread and butter for a smile_\- Itachi no necesito alzar la mirada para saber que, en cuanto comenzo a cantar, Naruto no estaba feliz de que cambiara la letra de la canción solo porque si. -_Well I sold a million mirrors in a shopping alley way, but I never saw my face in any window any day, now they say your folks are telling you be a super star, but I tell you just be satisfied stay right where you are. __Keep yourself alive_\- finalmente alzo la mirada hacia sus compañeros en una muda señal que ellos entendieron al instante.

-_Keep yourself alive_\- corearon el Uchiha y el Uzumaki de inmediato.

-_Ooh, it'll take you all your time and money, honey you'll survive_\- completo el Uchiwa, extrayendo apresuradamente un pandero del interior de su mochila, haciéndolo sonar para el final de la canción a la par que el Uzumaki cerraba la canción con una nota alta y estridente que hizo estremecer a los tres, en el mejor sentido.

-No es la letra- regaño Naruto, perfeccionista y metódico como siempre.

-Lo sé, es una corrección mía- contesto Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Suena mejor- coincidió Sasuke, dándose cuenta que Naruto lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos, -es verdad- justifico con obviedad.

-Es genial, Naruto- intento tranquilizar el Uchiwa para evitar una posible pelea.

-Con la corrección de Itachi, la letra es perfecta- aclaro el Uchiha apelando a la verdad aunque a Naruto tal vez no le gustara admitirlo.

-Pues, gracias- acepto el rubio, puede que no estuviera muy de acuerdo, pero realmente la canción sonaba mejor gracias a la corrección de Itachi.

-Ahora sigo yo- propuso Sasuke, tendiéndoles una copia de la canción a sus compañeros. -Esto te encantara, Naruto- el Uzumaki arqueo una ceja con desconcierto ante su alusión.

Aunque la guitarra no fuera lo que más le gustaba, Sasuke no dudo en comenzar a tocar las primeras notas en la guitarra, siendo imitado prontamente por Naruto, entrelazando los diferentes sonidos de sus respectivas guitarras entre sí a la par que Itachi, para no aburrirse, comenzó a tocar el pandero animosamente; esta vez, en esta canción no sería vocalista, haría los coros, algo que inevitablemente lo hacía sentir a gusto ya que había sido su rol en las anteriores bandas en que había estado y no le molestaba, después de todo eran una banda y amigos, debían aprender a convivir con la grandeza que cada uno tenía, intercalando protagonismos entre sí. Cuanto más avanzaba el solo de guitarra, aun sin llegar al punto en que iniciaba la letra, Naruto se vio sumergido en uno de los mejores solos de su vida; rock puro, lo mejor para ser tocado en su amada _Red Special_, y sabía que no necesitaba del permiso de Sasuke para improvisar si lo deseaba, ya lo tenía. Ambos intercambiaron un mirada entre si antes de tocar al unísono las mismas notas y al mismo ritmo, impresionando a Itachi que literalmente brincaba de la emoción sobre el sofá, como si de un niño se tratara. No era para nada extraño que Sasuke escogiera un ritmo tan...vigoroso y estridente para una canción y eso Itachi lo sabía bien; a él le encantaba la ópera y el teatro, a Naruto lo clásico y el rock tradicional, y por ultimo pero igualmente importante a Sasuke le encanta el rock fuerte, el rock que marcaba un hito y que imposible de ignorar, para Sasuke el rock era definitivamente algo sagrado.

-_With the temperature down and the juke box blowin no fuse_ _and my musical life's feelin, like a long Sunday School cruise and you know there's one thing, every single body could use_\- el Uchiha suavizo sus notas en la guitarra, dandole protagonismo a Naruto quien no dudo en improvisar con notas más altas_, _-_yeah, listen little baby let me tell you what it's all about_\- finalizo alzando más la voz, valiendose estrategicamente de los agudos que solo él podia interpretar_._

-_Modern times_\- coreo el Uchiwa, dirigiéndole una mirada a Sasuke para corroborar que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-_Rock and roll_\- completo Sasuke, asintiendo sutilmente a modo de respuesta.

-_Modern times_\- repitió Itachi con mayor seguridad y ánimo, siguiéndole la corriente.

-_Rock and roll_\- finalizo el Uchiha, sonriendo ladinamente, dando por terminada la canción, al menos en esa parte del ensayo.

-Eso no se vale, el que canta soy yo- regaño el Uchiwa, fingiéndose ofendido.

-Déjame soñar una vez- prescindió Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te felicito, Sasuke- reconoció Naruto, plenamente satisfecho con su idea, -nunca me había gustado tanto tener un solo en una canción- añadió acunando la _Red Special_ en su regazo.

-¿El único descontento soy yo?- cuestiono Itachi, continuando con su teatralidad, más solo recibiendo a cambio la mirada indiferente de sus compañeros. -Okey, me callo- acepto cruzándose de brazos y reposando su espalda contra el sofá.

Terminando con la treta, Itachi finalmente levanto la mirada hacia sus amigos, estallando los tres en carcajadas al cabo de solo un par de segundos de silencio; era imposible pelear entre sí, eran amigos después de todo.

* * *

_1971_

Formar una banda de rock no era algo fácil en lo absoluto, requería tiempo; los tres pasaron los siguientes meses ensayando y escribiendo nuevas canciones antes de decidirse a volver a los escenarios con buenos resultados; la voz de Itachi cautivaba a la audiencia sin importar que por nervios y vergüenza el Uchiwa aun cantara de espadas, aunque notoriamente estaba trabajando en eso, algo que Sasuke y Naruto celebraban enormemente. Tras un retiro de casi un año, _Smile_ cosechaba grandes éxitos y eso se debía a la respetable influencia de Naruto en el _Imperial College_, donde se presentaban la mayor parte del tiempo, utilizando los teatros como lugar de ensayo, ya habían realizado conciertos en el _City Hall_ de _Truro_ y habían múltiples universidades que los llamaban para pedir un concierto suyo, motivo por el que se habían presentado esa noche en el _Maria Assumpta Teaching College. _Pero aun había un problema, ya habían tenido tres bajistas diferentes y ninguno de ellos era lo que estaban buscando; _Iroha Hyuga_ había estado con ellos en tres conciertos, _Torume Aburame _durante once actuaciones y finalmente _Gaku Inuzuka _que los había abandonado recientemente por diferencias irreconciliables. Luego de desconectar su micrófono, Itachi se aproximó a Sasuke que regreso al escenario luego de recolectar nombres y números de teléfono de posibles bajistas a los que juzgarían en audiciones...esperaban obtener un compañero permanente de banda con quien tocar, no tan solo otro sustituto temporal.

-¿Qué tal nos fue?- inquirió Itachi, preocupado y curioso.

-¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?- cuestiono Sasuke, disfrutando de aterrarlo un poco. -Un beso de dos chicas preciosas, el número de teléfono de otra, un lápiz labial...- enumero jactándose de sus logros personales, pero Itachi no hizo sino observarlo indiferente y de brazos cruzados, -el número de teléfono y nombres de varios bajistas interesados- admitió finalmente viendo cortada su diversión, tendiéndole la hoja de papel que hasta entonces había mantenido tras su espalda.

-Eso quería oír- felicito el Uchiwa, tomando la hoja y analizando al número de interesados; _seis_, más de lo esperado, -ojala y tengamos un bajista definitivo muy pronto- no pudo evitar manifestar sus pensamientos en voz alta, leyendo la mente de Sasuke.

-Ojala- coincidió el pelinegro, desviando la mirada hacia Naruto que por fin había terminado de desmantelar su batería. -¿Listo, Naruto?- corroboro, deseando únicamente regresar a casa y dormir.

-Listo, y gracias, por cierto- se expresó el Uzumaki con sarcasmo ya que él solo había desinstalado todos los equipos que usaban durante sus presentaciones mientras ellos fingían ayudarlo.

-De nada- contestaron Itachi y Sasuke al unísono, como si nada.

Naruto no comprendía para que perdía el tiempo enfadándose, cuando Itachi y Sasuke estaban de acuerdo en algo era imposible ir en su contra, lo único que podía hacer era resignarse. Entre ellos tres formaban un extraño matrimonio; eran amigos pero sabían mantener las distancias en cuanto a asuntos de la banda se refería, para ser imparciales, porque de lo contrario toda discusión laboral se tornaba personal y donde los insultos iban desde _niño bueno _para Naruto, a _mujeriego empedernido _para Sasuke hasta _anciana chillona _para Itachi, de hecho en una ocasión y por cólera Itachi había arrojado su micrófono por la ventana del apartamento durante un ensayo, olvidando por completo que tendría que reponerlo después al igual que el vidrio de la ventana. Los tres eran individuos con mucho ego y que en ocasiones no toleraban que se les llevara la contraria, pero eso no significaba que las discusiones afectaran su amistad, no, al contrario, la fortalecían, los desacuerdos eran creativos, solo eso. Ser una banda popular no significaba únicamente ganar fanáticos y adeptos, no, ellos que en lo personal eran marginados de la sociedad que no encajaban con nada de lo que se les pedía, hacían nuevos amigos en cada presentación, por lo que resulto una gran alegría volver a ver a Kin Tsuchi que últimamente jamás se perdía una sola presentación de _Smile_. Kin era un belleza curvilínea y refinada de largo y liso cabello negro como el ébano de grandes y vistosos ojos oscuros, más pese a ser tan bella Itachi y Sasuke no la veían más que como una amiga, porque sencillamente no era su tipo, y Naruto igual porque tenía novia y tampoco era su tipo .

-Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto- saludo Kin, feliz de volver a verlos.

-Hola, Kin- saludo Naruto alegremente, olvidando su mal humor.

-Hola, ha pasado un tiempo- reprendió Itachi con su permanente actitud de diva.

-Pero aquí estoy- rió Kin, entendiendo entre líneas que Itachi la saludaba con cortesía. -Quería presentarles a alguien- menciono finalmente.

Como toda verdadera y leal fanática de _Smile_, Kin estaba al tanto de la necesidad de la banda de tener otro bajista, uno que fuera permanente esta vez, y ella casualmente tenía un amigo que era bajista; Sai Yamanaka, a quien volteo a ver y que hasta ese momento se había encontrado de pie tras ella, tímido como de costumbre. Sai era alguien bastante sencillo en cuanto a apariencia se refería y tan discreto como su propia personalidad, de largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros en la usual estética de la época, y ojos negros que contrastaban con su piel sumamente pálida, era el tipo de chico que pasaba desapercibido aunque eso era normal; provenía de una familia estricta y religiosa, y estudiaba Ingeniería electrónica. Esa noche no había tenido previsto asistir a ningún concierto, de hecho su plan había sido simplemente visitar a su hermosa novia Ino que estudiaba en el mismo lugar donde su amiga Kin había dicho que se presentaría _Smile_, instándolo a acompañarla para proponerse como posible bajista para la banda, aunque él se había mostrado renuente hasta hace tan solo unos momentos atrás, ¿A quién diablos quería engañar? En todos los momentos libres hasta hace dos años había integrado una banda en _Leicester_, pero había tenido que dejar eso al mudarse y comenzar a estudiar en serio, hace un año había intentado retomar la música junto a su amigo Shin que era guitarrista y que en ese momento se encontraba a su lado, acompañándolo e infundiéndole valor, ¿por qué no volver a intentarlo?

-Hola, soy Sai- saludo el pelinegro.

-Yo soy Itachi- se presentó el Uchiwa, dirigiéndole una cálida y amigable sonrisa, -el rubio con expresión tierna es Naruto- el Uzumaki alzo una mano a modo de saludo, esbozando una radiante sonrisa -y el pelinegro sexy es Sasuke- el Uchiha inclino la cabeza ligeramente con una sonrisa ladina en respuesta.

-Quería hablar con ustedes, oí que están buscando un bajista- menciono el Yamanaka intentando no parecer tan nervioso como realmente estaba.

-Deberían oírlo, no hay nada parecido que hayan oído antes- asevero Shin, respaldando a su amigo y haciéndolo sonrojar por los nervios.

-Haremos audiciones, pero aún no tenemos fecha- corroboro Itachi, feliz de tener otro interesado por formar parte de la banda. -¿Nos das tu número de teléfono?- solicito teniéndole hoja y lápiz a Sai quien no dudo en aceptar, -así te avisaremos- menciono ya que aún no tenían una fecha para comenzar con las pruebas.

-Gracias por la oportunidad, en serio- aprecio el pelinegro, devolviéndole la hoja luego de escribir su número de teléfono y nombre completo.

-De nada- sonrió Naruto amablemente.

-¿Los ayudo?- ofreció Sai al ver que tenían mucho equipo con el que lidiar.

-Gracias- permitió el Uchiwa, notoriamente sorprendido.

Tan callado como era, Sai sonrió sutilmente, ayudando a Naruto a cargar la batería mientras Itachi y Sasuke se encargaban de los amplificadores, las guitarras, los micrófonos y el resto del equipo. Había resultado una noche productiva sin duda.

* * *

-Gracias- sonrió Itachi, sin estar del todo convencido interiormente, -necesitamos deliberar, estuvo muy reñido- aludió ya que aún tenían una decisión que tomar.

-Los llamaremos y gracias de nuevo- despidió Naruto amablemente.

Era realmente difícil encontrar a alguien que tocara de la misma forma en que ellos lo hacían durante sus presentaciones, por lo que aun antes de realizar las audiciones todos tenían muy claro que había cierto nivel del exigencia al cuan podían asirse para juzgar que era bueno y que no, porque todos eran diferentes entre sí, tal vez el bajista que eligieran tuviera un estilo musical algo diferente al suyo, no mejor ni peor sino diferente, y tendrían que aprender a vivir con ello, aunque actualmente Itachi seguía disconforme con lo que había presenciado; es decir, si, había buenos bajistas, pero algo faltaba en ellos, no podía especificarlo con palabras, posiblemente fuera una tontería de su parte pensar así luego de haber atestiguado cada audición, pero era perfeccionista. Por otro lado Naruto y Sasuke estaban conformes con lo que habían oído, había mucho talento de donde escoger pero debían hacerlo ya, aunque en teoría todos eran una especie de diamantes en bruto que necesitaban pulirse para demostrar de que estaban hechos y eso podrían hacerlo sobre la marcha, Sasuke en lo personal sabía que no había realmente un truco para aprender a tocar bien un instrumento, lo único que podía ayudar era el tiempo y la práctica, el talento natural era otra cosa. Suspirando profundamente, Naruto sostuvo en sus manos la lista de nombres en tanto los seis aspirantes a bajistas hicieron total abandono de la sala, permitiéndoles a los tres encontrarse finalmente a solas con sus pensamientos para poder tomar una decisión.

-¿Qué dicen?- indago Itachi, deseando compartir opiniones.

-Me gusto la presentación de Fudo- opino Sasuke, meditándolo un segundo en silencio.

-A mí también, se acerca a lo que queremos- coincidió Naruto, asintiendo repetidamente.

-Eso no basta- se opuso el Uchiwa sin convencerse del todo, -falta algo en ellos, una chispa- menciono intentando explicar ese algo que faltaba en la banda y los aspirantes.

-Perdona que te lo diga, Itachi, pero estás siendo muy perfeccionista- fue todo cuanto el Uchiha pudo decir tras escuchar a su mejor amigo.

-El último bajista que tuvimos se fue porque dijo que _trabajar contigo era insoportable_\- menciono Naruto repitiendo las palabras empleadas por ese bajista, y el tono. -Sin ofender- añadió alzando ambas manos ante la severa expresión en el rostro del Uchiwa.

-O funciona bien o no- espeto Itachi más duramente de lo que habría querido, -no puede haber un intermedio- puntualizo, queriendo algo seguro, serio y conciso.

_Éxito o mediocridad_, esos eran los dos conceptos que Itachi tenía permanentemente en su cabeza, no había ningún intermedio, por lo que él no quería fallar, podían catalogarlo de perfeccionista pero es que él nunca podría dejar algo al azar, sabía que siempre se podía mejorar y él se dedicaría de corazón a eso. Si algo recordaba del internado de Mumbai era la disciplina, no la empleaba consigo mismo mucho que digamos, pero si en su forma de hacer las cosas y si lo que realmente querían era alcanzar el éxito, no había ningún atajo posible, solo podían valerse de sí mismos y de su talento para lograrlo...aunque y reparando en la mirada que Sasuke y Naruto compartieron entre si tras sus palabras, Itachi debía reconocer que tal vez estaba siendo _un_ _poquito_ exigente. Sasuke usualmente no tenía problemas con las exigencias de Itachi y esta vez no era una excepción, el mismo en ocasiones podía ser la persona más terca y difícil del mundo, pero en ese momento tenían una decisión que tomar, aunque desgraciadamente pudiera ser temporal, pero debían decidir. Naruto únicamente guardo silencio luego de oír a Itachi, él en lo personal practicaba muchísimo la empatía y por ende comprendía que no podía exigirles a otros algo que no se exigía o exigiría a sí mismo, claro que las diferencias de estilos al tocar se habían notado desde el comienzo de la audición, pero con el tiempo podrían limar asperezas y entenderse, solo necesitaban tiempo.

-Tal vez pueda elegir si revisamos de nuevo las grabaciones, ¿sí?- reconsidero Itachi, intentando no ser tan terco.

-Claro, tenemos tiempo- coincidió Sasuke, sabiendo lo difícil que era para su amigo aceptar que tal vez se equivocaba., -¿verdad, Naruto?- desvió la mirada hacia el Uzumaki, esperando contar con su apoyo

-Si, tal vez pasamos algo por alto- secundo Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros, procediendo a preparar la grabadora para oír de nuevo las audiciones.

Sabían muy bien que Itachi era tremendamente perfeccionista, pero no de una forma negativa, él jamás los empujaba en una dirección errónea con sus ideas, hasta ahora, todo siempre era para mejor, pero en ese momento solo contaban con las grabaciones de las audiciones de los aspirantes, no había más, y debían hacer una elección ahora, no podían perder más tiempo y era bueno que Itachi lo entendiera. Cargando su bajo consigo, Sai se detuvo ante las puertas que daban con el teatro de _Imperial College_; llegaba tarde, si es que la banda aún estaba reunida para recibirlo, más no había sido en lo absoluto su intención llegar tarde a la audición, pero en una oleada de temor Sai había recurrido a la persona más importante en su vida, su novia Ino, la única persona que podía aconsejarlo mejor que nadie, ella jamás lo llevaba en la dirección equivocada, era su mejor amiga y como tal lo único que ella había podido decirle era que siguiera a su corazón, independiente de si resultaba o no, le aconsejaba disfrutar de la experiencia lo más posible y eso es lo que él iba a hacer. Teniendo cuidado de fijarse por donde iba, Sai suspiro profundamente, botando todo el aire que inconscientemente había contenido hasta ahora antes de apoyar su mano contra la puerta y entrar en el teatro. Estaba repleto de sillas que daba con el imponente escenario, pero vacío en cuanto a personas se refería excepto por Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke quienes parecían debatir entre sí, pero que dieron por terminada cualquier conversación entre ellos al oírlo entrar.

-Hola, chicos- saludo Sai, algo nervioso por llamar la atención.

-Hola, Sai- saludo Naruto, habiendo olvidado por completo que él también se presentaría a la audición.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpó el Yamanaka de antemano, ya pudiendo advertir que tal vez había perdido la oportunidad.

-Tranquilo, no importa- sosegó el Uchiwa, quitándole importancia a la puntualidad para sorpresa e indignación de sus dos amigos y compañeros. -Soy impuntual, no me vean así-justifico, frunciendo el ceño y realizando un puchero propio de un niño.

-¿Lo de la audición aún sigue?-indago Sai, algo más relajado por las bromas de Itachi.

-Si estás listo...- aludió Naruto, recibiendo un inmediato asentimiento de parte de Sai., -¿Chicos?- se levantó de la mesa en dirección al escenario, volteando a ver a sus compañeros para corroborar que estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Solo síguenos- aconsejo Sasuke a Sai, logrando hacer que se sintiera un poco menos nervioso.

A Sasuke no le avergonzaba tocar delante de un gran público hasta ahora, aunque no es como si las audiencias fueran estratosféricas, pero si entendía por su mejor amigo que todos vivían la música de formas diferentes. Sai aprovecho de extraer su bajo de su funda mientras Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto ocupaban su correspondiente lugar en el escenario, ya que afortunadamente aún no habían desconectado sus instrumentos, era una suerte que Naruto le hubiera enviado la letra de las canciones para practicar, porque de otro modo no se habría presentado salvo por la intercesión de Ino. Intercalando una mirada entre los tres y luego con Sai, finalmente se decidieron a tocar _Liar_; la canción abría con un particular solo melódico de los _hit-hat_ y _Toms_ de Sasuke sumado a unas rítmicas y secas palmadas de parte de Itachi que lejos de quedarse quieto se dejó guiar en el escenario con el ritmo de la música como siempre hacia durante los ensayos a la par que Naruto sellaba la canción con su _Red Special _en una muda señal que hizo a Sai comenzar a tocar su bajo, dedicándose enteramente al punteo de las cuerdas tal y como ya lo había practicado antes, ignorando la mirada que compartían Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto; Sai era indudablemente tranquilo y discreto, pero su forma de tocar el bajo...hacia que la batería de Sasuke se conectara perfectamente con la guitarra de Naruto, y acompasaba el particular vibrato de la voz de Itachi, resaltándolo todavía más. ¿Quién era realmente Sai Yamanaka?, ¿Dónde había aprendido a tocar así?

-_I have sinned dear father, father I have sinned, try and help me father, won't you let me in? __¡Liar!_\- canto Itachi valiéndose de una voz tranquila...hasta llegar al nombre de la canción de aquella forma tan roquera y característica que combinaba perfectamente con la guitarra de Naruto y la batería de Sasuke. -_Oh nobody believes me, ¡liar! Ooh, ¿why don't you leave me alone?_\- era increíble, Sai estaba de pie a su lado pero su bajo se oía fuerte y claro, intenso como la melodía de la canción, preciso; perfecto.- _Sire I have stolen, stolen many times, raised my voice in anger when I know I never should, ¡liar! Oh everybody deceives me, ¡liar!_\- esta vez Itachi se permitió cantar con todavía más entusiasmo al tener una decisión muy clara en su mente.-_Ooh, ¿why don't you leave me alone?_-descendió su voz lentamente, aletargando la canción.

La canción comenzó a aletargarse y descender antes de detenerse, siendo enteramente cerrada por obra del ritmo que se formaba por la batería, la _Red Special_ y el bajo. En otras circunstancias habrían requerido la interpretación de la canción completa antes de hacer un juicio, pero esta vez no, Sai era por lejos el mejor bajista que habían tenido el placer de oír en su vida, no podían simplemente esperar, tenían que pedirle que se uniera a la banda ya mismo. Independiente de si esta audición resultaba o no, Sai debía reconocer que se había divertido muchísimo, _Smile_ era una banda increíble y sus canciones eran fabulosas, versátiles, Naruto en la guitarra eléctrica, Sasuke en la batería, la voz de Itachi...eran absolutamente únicos. A él en lo personal le gustaba la música desde los siete años, pero no habían podido aprender a tocar guitarra hasta los once años, y había ahorrado dinero para comprar una repartiendo periódicos por la mañana, a los catorce había formado su primera banda; _The Opposition_, tocaba el bajo desde entonces al haber sustituido al bajista anterior, descubriendo que era un instrumento del que disfrutaba más que cualquier otro por lo extraño que era y por el reto que representaba aprender las notas en un instrumentos de cuerdas pero que empleaba también la percusión, aunque claro que también tocaba otros instrumentos si se requería. Los tres se quedaron en shock por varios segundos luego de que la canción hubiera terminando, asimilando lo que acababan de oír, volviendo lentamente a la realidad.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así?- pregunto Naruto una vez que la audición hubiera terminado definitivamente.

-Vivía en Leicester, primero aprendí a tocar la guitarra acústica y luego el bajo en una banda, pero deje la banda cuando me mude aquí- menciono Sai, sonriendo ante la emoción, pero no sabiendo si a ellos les había gustado. -¿Sono bien?- curioseo, inseguro.

-¿Bromeas?- Sasuke no podía creer que estuviera siendo modesto, tocaba mejor que nadie que hubieran oído antes.

-Fue increíble- aclaro el Uzumaki, temiendo no haberle dado a Sai la idea correcta por ser el bajista más impresionante que habían oído en su vida.

-Divino, _Sayi_\- elogio Itachi, tomándose la libertad de otorgarle un apodo cariñoso ahora que era parte de _Smile_, -¿De nuevo chicos? Pero esta vez la canción completa- instruyo, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sai, haciéndolo sentir bienvenido.

Por fin la banda estaba completa...

* * *

Sai se había adaptado muy bien a la banda, por lo callado y tranquilo que era jamás daba problemas ni se negaba a nada, aportando una que otra idea, e incluso había creado un amplificador para la banda y que Itachi había nombrado _Sayi AMP_. Congeniar ellos cuatro no había resultado nada difícil, dentro de la banda quienes siempre se gritaban e intentaban golpearse eran Itachi y Sasuke por lo temperamentales que eran, mientras que Naruto y Sai eran los pacifistas, esencialmente el Uzumaki que servía de diplomático y mediador, aunque también en ocasiones formaba parte de las peleas solo que sin llegar a los golpes, y Sai a su manera terminaba cualquier problema con un comentario ingenioso, tan simple como eso. Ya se habían presentado en varias universidades, pero por primera vez en todo un año volverían a presentarse en pubs y tabernas, más específicamente en aquella donde habían tocado por última vez junto a Kiba. El escenario ya estaba preparado cuando se hicieron presentes; Sasuke con una sencilla playera blanca con tenues bordados de color rojo, jeans azul claro y zapatillas rojas, Naruto con un regalo de su novia, un bello blusón negro bordado laboriosamente en rojo, negro y blanco para formar remolinos en el cuello en V, jeans negros y botines marrón rojizo, y por ultimo Sai con una camiseta de cuello alto y cerrado de color naranja con un estampado floral tenue, regalo de su novia Ino, jeans azul oscuro y botines marrón oscuro. Pero desde luego quien atrapo las miradas al instante fue Itachi, luciendo una agitanada blusa azul oscuro, de mangas ceñidas hasta los codos y que se volvían ligeramente holgadas, bordada y ribeteada en encaje amarillo en el borde de las mangas, los codos y en el centro del pecho, jeans azul oscuro y botines crema. Más pese a la atención, ninguno dudo en ocupar su correspondiente lugar; Sasuke tras la batería, Naruto con su _Red Special_, Sai con su bajo e Itachi de pie delante del micrófono pese a su nerviosismo, siendo ayudado por Naruto.

-Hola, amigos, tenemos un par de rostros nuevos- presento Naruto, situándose delante del micrófono, -él es Sai Yamanaka nuestro bajista- el Yamanaka alzo una mano a modo de saludo al público, ignorando la mirada curiosa de las féminas que siempre agradecían otra cara bonita que contemplar, -y nuestro nuevo vocalista; Itachi Uchiwa- Itachi intento parecer lo más seguro que le fue posible ante el público, apretándose sutilmente las manos con nerviosismo.

-Así es- confirmo el Uchiwa, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Y Sasuke, claro, el más popular de todos- el Uzumaki no olvido presentar a su amigo que siempre parecía querer pasar inadvertido tras la batería, más siempre acaparaba las miradas, disfrutando de dirigirles una sonrisa ladina a las fans que gritaban su nombre.

-¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están hermosas personas?- saludo Itachi finalmente al público con su mejor ánimo, más no obteniendo tan buenos resultados como esperaba ya que los presentes lo consideraban un extraño.

-¿Dónde está Kiba?, ¿Quién es la _niñita_?- cuestiono uno de los presentes, con toda la intención de burlarse del nuevo vocalista.

-¿Listo, Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke, intentando distraerlo de los idiotas que pretendían hacerle pasar un mal rato

-Adelante- corroboro Itachi, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

No tenían por qué preocuparse por él, no es como si _niñita_ fuera el peor insulto que le habían dicho, de hecho podía recordar otros mucho peores y a decir verdad no le molestaba recibir insultos, pero si le molestaba que otros creyeran poder saber todo de él por tan solo vestir de forma extravagante, por llevar el cabello largo y ser excesivamente creativo, no...nadie podía ver que había realmente en su corazón, no sin que él lo consintiera, pero siempre era lindo que su mejor amigo estuviera al pendiente suyo. Pese al desconcierto de algunos fans del anterior vocalista de _Smile_, era imposible negar que todos comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de _Keep Yourself Alive_ ante el rockero solo inicial que formaron Sasuke y Naruto, acompañados por Sai que dio lo mejor de sí en el bajo, por otro lado y en un intento por no quedarse atrás, Itachi tomo el pandero que había apoyado contra la batería de Sasuke, siguiendo el ritmo, volviéndose de espaldas al público, más ninguno de sus compañeros de banda objeto en lo absoluto, si aún no se sentía listo de voltear y ver a la audiencia a los ojos, ellos lo entendían perfectamente. Más no era por timidez que esta vez Itachi le daba la espalda a la audiencia sino porque tenía algo en mente, algo que ojala resultara; halo del micrófono intentando liberarlo del atril como hacia durante los ensayos, más lejos de eso solo logro que se atorara y cuanto más intentaba liberarlo, menor era el progreso. _Malditos nervios_, pensó para sí, dedicándose a pretender lo mejor posible que todo estaba bien, aunque uno que otro de los presentes ya había reparado en su predicamento.

-_Keep us alive_\- comenzó Itachi, manteniendo tan estoico como le fue posible pese a aquel problemita.

Callado y en su lugar, dedicándose únicamente a tocar el bajo, Sai observo a Itachi con ligera preocupación, queriendo creer al igual que Sasuke y Naruto que no necesitaría ningún tipo de ayuda, siendo el increíble cantante que era, más aun así Naruto volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia Sasuke quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Cansado de ese absurdo tira y afloja, Itachi halo del micrófono con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, logrando romper el soporte por accidente, pero liberándolo del atril. _¡Maravilloso!_ pensó Itachi con enorme entusiasmo, siguiendo la corriente del momento y haciendo resonar su pandero contra el costado del micrófono, haciendo que gran parte de la audiencia creyera que aquello era parte de la presentación, más solo Sasuke, Naruto y Sai sabían que no era así. Lejos de su anterior conducta en todos los conciertos y presentaciones anteriores, Itachi se volvió de cara al público, haciendo gala de una seguridad que ninguno de sus compañeros habían visto antes, moviéndose por el escenario al ritmo que mantenían Sasuke, Naruto y Sai que intentaban no dejar caer sus mandíbulas al suelo producto de la impresión, ¿Cuándo había cambiado así? Era como si su tímido y nervioso amigo se transformara en una persona totalmente diferente y que en ese momento hubo atrapado a la audiencia por completo, teniéndolos en la palma de la mano y disfrutando que sus locuras y teatralidades fueran del agrado del público que estaba completamente encantado con la _Performance_ de la banda.

-_I was told a million times off all the troubles in my way, mind you grow a little wiser, little better every day, but if I crossed a million rivers and I rode a million miles, then I'd still be where I started, bread and butter for a smile_\- el Uchiwa no necesito voltear para saber que Sasuke, Naruto y Sai probablemente lo observaban boquiabiertos por estar cantando con total soltura, sosteniendole la mirada al publico, -_well I sold a million mirrors, In a shopping alley way, but I never saw my face, In any window any day, now they say your folks are telling you, be a super star, but I tell you just be satisfied, stay right where you are_\- señalo al publico con ayuda de su pandero, sonriendoles en todo momento.

-_Keep yourself alive, keep yourself alive_\- corearon Sasuke y Naruto, saliendo finalmente de su sorpresa.

-_Ooh, it'll take you all your time and money, honey you'll survive_\- completo Itachi sin dejar de moverse en ningun momento.

De las anteriores bandas en que había estado, Itachi había aprendido que un buen cantante no era nada si seguía una rutina, un patrón; por ejemplo el garrafal error de quedarse quieto todo el tiempo, él no quería solo estar de pie o sentado sin hacer nada, no, él quería saltar, bailar, gritar...quería demostrarle a la gente que la música que ellos tocaban y cantaban estaba llena de emociones reales, por eso y luego de tanto tiempo había abandonado su pánico de cantar en público, aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera nervioso, porque de hecho le temblaban las piernas, pero sus nervios lejos de detenerlo lo hacían ir cada vez más lejos. Sin dejar de tocar la batería en ningún momento, Sasuke solo pudo negar silentemente para sí, incapaz de contestarte a Naruto que con los labios gesticulo, _¿Sabías de esto?_ Sabía que su mejor amigo tenía talento, pero no de ese modo, aparentemente nunca se llegaba a comprender completamente a Itachi Uchiwa. Sai por su parte sintió por un breve momento que el fuera una diminuta hormiguita en un oscuro rincón, Itachi era una presencia centellante y era un enorme honor compartir el escenario con él. ¿Qué más podía decirse? El público estaba simplemente encantado, con los ojos puestos en Itachi en todo momento, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción y bailando en sus lugares, incapaces de emitir queja alguna, únicamente concentrados en la magnífica presentación que estaba teniendo lugar y que no era solo una canción...no, era un show, por completo, algo completamente nuevo y que jamás se había visto.

-Lo haces genial, Itachi, sigue así- celebro Naruto enérgicamente, maravillado.

Moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música, Itachi le guiño un ojo al Uzumaki, volviendo a desplazarse por el escenario mientras sus compañeros ganaban su propio protagonismo en la batería, la guitarra eléctrica y el bajo mediante el solo de la canción. No, definitivamente ya no eran _Smile_; eran una nueva banda.

* * *

**PD: ¡Perdón!** Se que muchos me odian por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero **esta semana y la siguiente tendré que realizar determinados tramites para continuar con mi ultimo año de universidad, pero les prometo que nada me impedirá seguir escribiendo, aunque si puede que me tarde más**, así que pido encarecidamente su comprensión, esperando que esta nueva actualización sea de su agrado. Además menciono que **esta semana, el 6 de Marzo, murió Mike Grose, primer bajista de Queen** durante 1970, una triste perdida.

Les recuerdo que **pronto volveré a actualizar mis historias, así que les sugiero mantenerse atentos de aquellas que sean de su interés o pueden darme sugerencias si tienen algo más en mente para el futuro** :3 esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** por compartir la admiración por el legado de Queen y de Freddie Mercury, a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico todas y cada una de mis historias) y a **Regina Alba Blossom** (prometiendo que h**abrá NaruHina para rato**, agradeciendo que la historia y los personajes sean de su agrado) por comentar el prologo de esta nueva historia; gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**Curiosidades:**

**Freddie Mercury:** este hombre e**s un dios del rock, alguien absolutamente insuperable**, la propia ciencia en la actualidad es incapaz de explicar como tenia semejante talento vocal ya que ningún otro cantante tiene tal fisonomía en las cuerdas vocales, además de él. Yendo directo al punto, algo que descubrí y que me resulto increíble es que **contrario a lo que se ve en la película, durante las primeras presentaciones y conciertos de Smile (luego Queen), Freddie Mercury cantaba de espaldas al publico por nervios y vergüenza y le tomo meses (puede que incluso un año) voltear y ver al publico a la cara **y entonces ya era el increíble hombre, cantante y Showman que todos conocemos.

**Roger Taylor:** **uno de los mejores bateristas de la historia según los críticos musicales, si es que no el mejor**. Antes de aprender a tocar la batería, aprendió a tocar el ukelele y **formo parte de una banda llamada "The Bubblinggover Boys" a los ocho años** y también aprendió a tocar la guitarra acústica, posteriormente **en su adolescencia se intereso en la batería que aprendió a tocar por su cuenta, **en **Queen era una de las voces principales en las canciones **y cuando no, **era el encargado de los coros**, **agudos** y **falsetes**.

**Brian May:** es conocido mundialmente por ser **guitarrista**, **compositor**, **vocalista** y en ocasiones **teclista** de **Queen**, **siendo junto a Freddie Mercury el autor de algunos de los mayores éxitos de la banda**, como "**We Will Rock You**", "**Fat Bottomed Girls**", "**Hammer to Fall**", "**Who Wants to Live Forever**" y "**The Show Must Go On**". Su guitarra eléctrica, llamada **_Red Special_**, fue una creación propia de él y su padre **Harold May** cuando tenía diecisiete años y que en la actualidad no ha podido ser replicada, siendo una pieza única. **Es considerado uno de los guitarristas más grandes y originales de la historia.**

**John Deacon:** este hombre que en la actualidad esta tristemente retirado de la música **es uno de los bajistas más versátiles de la historia y sentí que tenía que darle su lugar de honor en mi historia, por lo que cree escenas que hasta ahora no están en la película pero que puede que si estén en la versión extendida del DVD, en ****su honor**. **A principios de 1971** acudió con Peter Stoddart y una amiga, Christine Farnell, al María Assumpta Teacher Training College, donde estudiaba su novia Verónica. Christine le presentó a tres amigos suyos: **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **Freddie Mercury**, que estaban buscando un bajista para su banda, y le preguntaron a Deacon si le gustaría hacer una prueba que tuvo lugar días después en el Imperial College. Gracias a su formación como ingeniero electrónico, **construyó y adaptó equipos para la banda, de hecho su creación más conocida es el "Deacy Amp", usado por Brian May y él mismo, al final de "Bohemian Rhapsody"**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" estoy ideando el reparto para iniciar la adaptación de **la historia de Annabelle** a través de "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	3. Chapter 2

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor, Brian May y John Deacon, al igual que de los managers John Reid y Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Seven Seas of Rhy**" de Queen, tanto su versión instrumental del álbum **Queen** (de 1973) como la versión con letra del álbum **Queen II** (de 1974).

* * *

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más éxito obtenía _Smile_ que gran parte de los fines de semana tenía que viajar a otra ciudad para dar pequeños conciertos en otras universidades o en teatros de relativa importancia y en el proceso habían comenzado a hacerse conocidos, lo suficiente para que algunos periodistas y revistas comenzaran a hablar de ellos y criticar su música de forma mayoritariamente favorable, por suerte. Luego de la inclusión de Sai podían presentarse más regularmente en cualquier escenario, todos seguían una misma dirección y tocaban el mismo ritmo y estilo, de hecho varias veces a la semana luego de finalizadas sus respectivas clases tenían que guardar energías para una que otra presentación, lo que había dejado en evidencia su afición ante sus padres; Naruto no le había dicho aun a su padre que quería dedicarse a la música por temor a su reacción, Sasuke no tenía problema alguno en tanto no reprobara en sus clases ahora que había convalidado asignaturas para estudiar Biología en vez de Odontología, Sai contaba con la perpetua aprobación y apoyo de su madre, pero Itachi...su madre y hermana lo impulsaban a disfrutar de la vida tanto como quisiera mientras que su padre solo hablaba con él para intentar que cambiara de opinión. Sonriéndose entre sí, Ino y Hinata regresaron a la sala con jugo y pan de banana casero que dejaron en la pequeña mesita, ocupando su lugar sobre los sillones individuales y observando a la banda sentados en el sofá frente a ellas—excepto Itachi que permanecía de pie—, discutiendo los asuntos que respectaban al futuro de la banda.

-Hay algo en lo que estaba pensando, chicos- hablo Itachi luego de que hubieran discutido las nuevas canciones que incluirían en sus presentaciones. -Gradualmente estamos dejando de ser una banda cualquiera para ser algo más...significativo- intento expresarse con claridad, paseándose en círculos como león enjaulado, -y debemos vivir de acuerdo con nuestro propio significado- añadió complicando más de lo que habría querido su explicación.

-Ni Naruto lo entendió- obvio Sasuke, igual de desconcertado que el rubio a su lado.

-Traducción, por favor- solicito Sai con una divertida sonrisa.

Sentadas frente a la banda, atestiguando sus interacciones y observando a Itachi que se expresaba con tanta complejidad, Ino y Hinata no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo ante su propia incapacidad y la de los demás miembros de la banda para entender a qué se refería con aquel discurso. Pese a ser quien menos tiempo llevaba formando parte de la banda, Sai se estaba adaptando bastante bien a la rutina que conformaban ellos cuatro en la creación de la música, los _riff_ y el estilo de la banda, más en ese momento sabía bien que no era el único al que se le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo a Itachi quien con su agudo ingenio siempre parecía estar un paso por delante de todos en el mejor de los sentidos. A esas alturas Sasuke y Naruto ya no le guardaban rencor de ningún tipo a Kiba por haberlos abandonado, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Gracias a aquel acontecimiento Itachi era el nuevo vocalista de la banda y Sai el bajista, entre los cuatro eran una banda sólida y se mantenían unidos por su amistad, ¿Quién podría querer cambiar eso? Ellos no. Poco a poco _Smile_ se estaba convirtiendo en más que una banda cualquiera que tocaba un fin de semana en una taberna, ya estaban listos para saltar al estrellado en cualquier momento y capturar a la audiencia a través de un escenario real e importante para demostrar de que estaban hechos, pero hasta que ese día llegara era obvio que tenían que cambiar parte de su estética que era demasiado ambigua, ya innovaban con su práctica de moverse por el escenario en todo momento, pero ahora era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso y deslumbrar de verdad.

-Nuestra apariencia tiene que cambiar- resumió el Akatsuki con la mayor claridad que le fue posible. -Siempre usamos el mismo estilo y estamos algo pasados de moda, Sai y Naruto siempre son demasiado formales- los aludidos lo observaron con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa entremezcladas, -y Sasuke...puedo lidiar con tu estilo- concluyo ante la indiferente mirada de su mejor amigo que sin palabras establecía que no iba a cambiar nada de su apariencia aunque se lo implorara.

-¿Demasiado formales?- repitió el Uzumaki con una pisca de sarcasmo, -Itachi, seríamos formales si todos lleváramos traje y corbata, y no lo hacemos- obvio siendo que en ese preciso momento todos vestían jeans, playera y zapatillas deportivas, lo común para su edad y para lo que hacían. -Pregúntales a nuestros padres si aprueban nuestro estilo para hacer un show, esa es la mayor prueba de que no somos tan formales como piensas- su padre ya comenzaba a dejar de ver con buenos ojos que prestara más atención de lo debido a la música en vez de a terminar su carrera.

-Lo sé, lo sé- acepto Itachi, asintiendo para sí, -pero podríamos ser un poco más...extravagantes, impresionar más a la gente antes de tocar y cantar- repuso volviendo a concentrar toda su atención en ellos.

-Comienzo a sentir miedo ahora- menciono el Yamanaka pese a lo calmado que se veía.

-No hay nada que temer, _Sayi_\- sosegó el Akatsuki con una amigable sonrisa, aproximándose a la mesita para tomar su mochila del suelo. -Necesitamos más color, más emoción- continuo, extrayendo su cuaderno de dibujos y tendiéndoles varios bocetos al igual que a Hinata e Ino.

Estaban viviendo una de las mejores épocas musicales posibles, con el _glam rock _posicionándose como la máxima expresión de los artistas por demostrar quienes eran, caracterizando sus vestuarios acorde con su identidad y eso es lo que Itachi había dibujado en esas hojas que lograron captar la total atención de todos; Itachi estaba en su último año de Diseño Gráfico, dentro de unos meses se graduaría, pero no dejaba de sorprender a todos el buen gusto que tenía y como cualquier dibujo creado por él podía convertirse en una obra de arte. En los dibujos los cuatro aparecían retratados con asombrosa claridad, tanto que por un breve instante creyeron estar contemplando fotografías, más no era así; todos llevaban ropa evidentemente más llamativa que la que acostumbraban a llevar en sus presentaciones, parecía en cierto modo más elaborada y más deslumbrante, pero no necesariamente mala, aunque tenían serias dudas de si se sentirían cómodos vistiendo así. Pero quienes más se dejaron obnubilar por el esfuerzo que Itachi había puesto en esos dibujos fueron Hinata e Ino a quienes con toda la intención les había entregado bosquejos de los cambios concretos que quería realizar en el vestuario y apariencia de sus compañeros, partiendo desde ya. Itachi era alguien maravillosamente creativo y a quien Ino y Hinata no quisieron contrariar en lo absoluto porque lo que tenía en mente lucia muy bien según ellas veían, a la par con las nuevas canciones que habían escrito.

-Me gusta, se ve bien- acepto Hinata emocionada e intrigada por el nuevo concepto.

-No me hagas esto, Hinata, por favor- imploro Naruto con ojitos de cachorro.

-A mí también me gusta- secundo Ino, bajando la mirada en caso de que Sai no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Pero falta algo- advirtió Itachi, alzando un dedo y pidiendo silencio. -Sasuke...- inicio, intentando convencer a su amigo.

-Ni lo sueñes, esto se quedara así- objeto el Uchiha, señalando su rebelde cabello azabache con reflejos azulados y que no se cortaría por nada del mundo.

-Eso iba a sugerir- tranquilizo el Akatsuki, agradeciendo que ambos pensaran igual, -solo necesitamos explotar más esa química que tienes con el público femenino; más chaquetas y menos camisas, una imagen más sugerente - aclaro tendiéndole otro dibujo en que aparecía retratado al igual que a sus compañeros.

Independiente de si Sasuke creía ser físicamente atractivo o no, lo cierto es que gran parte del público femenino respondía a su presencia e Itachi sabía que cuanto mejor se vieran mayor seria el éxito que tendrían, tanto por su _performance_ como por su música. Sasuke analizo con curiosidad el dibujo que Itachi había hecho de él; afortunadamente con su cabello tal y como estaba, por lo que no tendría que contarlo, pero en cuanto al vestuario...pantalones negros muñequeras blancas y chaqueta entre oliva y dorado que permanecía abierta, sin camisa. Lo cierto es que había imaginado algo peor, pero debía aceptar que le gustaba la idea en tanto siguiera siendo el centro de atención del público femenino. Sai por su parte estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo con Itachi al ver lo que tenía en mente para él; cabello largo tal y como lo llevaba, camisa ligeramente más abierta, chaqueta y pantalones de tela al igual que zapatos color negro, una imagen muy semejante a la que llevaba, cómoda, perfecta para él que asintió de inmediato. Naruto nunca había dudado del buen criterio de Itachi desde que lo conocía y esta no era la primera vez, de hecho le gustaba la estética que tenía en mente aunque en ese momento no pudiera imaginarse llevando un blusón amplio y semi alado como se mostraba en el dibujo, pero en si todo lo que Itachi había ideado se veía muy bien sobre ellos, les daba una imagen más fuerte, transmitía más seguridad y eso era bueno para ellos y para la banda sin importar lo estrafalario que fuera.

-Si aumenta la atención de las chicas, hecho- acepto el Uchiha sin ningún problema.

-Tu cabello está bien, _Sayi_\- continuo Itachi, intercambiando un asentimiento con el Yamanaka para proceder a desviar su mirada al Uzumaki. -Pero, Naruto...tendrás que dejar de alisarte- comunico con teatral lastima.

-¿Qué?, ¿Has visto _esto_ sin alizar?- cuestiono Naruto de inmediato, señalando su cabello y no queriendo tener que pasar por eso. -Es como el trasero de un puercoespín- y no exageraba, si no lo alisaba su cabello sería muy...pomposo e incontrolable, rebelde por solo decir algo.

-Nunca he visto el trasero de un puercoespín- bromeo Sai inevitablemente.

Sasuke tuvo que cubrirse los labios para no reír como quería ante el intento de Sai por minimizar el problema siendo que el cabello de Naruto era todo menos un problema pequeño, él lo había visto sin alisar y la verdad es que era más rebelde que el suyo, completamente indómito, claro que eso no quería decir que se viera mal, sino que diferente. Naruto tenía un permanente complejo con su cabello, tan rebelde y exuberante que en la secundaria había tenido que cortarlo lo más posible para no perder tiempo valioso intentando lidiar con él, y cuando Kiba, Sasuke y él habían formado _Smile_ había decidido dejar de cortarlo e inmediatamente había adquirido la costumbre de alisarlo cada día para que le resultara manejable, solo unas pocas personas lo habían visto antes de que lo alisara y una de esas personas era Hinata que convivía con él día y noche, y la otra persona era Sasuke. Todos tenían complejos sobre una parte de sí mismos, eso era algo inevitable, muy propio de la naturaleza humana, Itachi en lo personal detestaba sus ojeras ya que todo el tiempo lo hacían parecer más cansado de lo que realmente estaba, por lo que entendía que Naruto no estuviera de acuerdo con un cambio, pero lejos de desfavorecerlo como Naruto temía que ocurriera, lo que Itachi buscaba era darle más seguridad y fe en sí mismo, era un maravillosa persona tal y como era, no tenía por qué ocultar o intentar cambiar quien era, y si sus fans se presumían fans entonces tendrían que aceptarlos a los cuatro con sus virtudes y defectos.

-Te verás genial- intento convencer el Uchiwa animosamente.

-Y te amo de todos modos- tranquilizo Hinata, observándolo tan amorosamente como siempre.

-Lo intentare- contesto el Uzumaki únicamente, aceptando considerar mejor la idea, no más.

-Y por último, no podemos seguir llamando a la banda _Smile_\- menciono Itachi finalmente con esa seriedad que era tan poco común en él. -Ahora somos una banda nueva, ¿cierto?- obvio encogiéndose de hombros y observándolos a ellos.

-Tiene sentido- admitió Sai, asintiendo en respuesta.

-A partir de hoy seremos _Queen_\- plasmo el Uchiwa en un gesto tan dramático como él.

-¿_Queen_?, ¿Cómo la reina? - más bien afirmo Naruto, temiendo lo peor ante esa propuesta.

-Itachi...- murmuro Sasuke, conteniendo una carcajada, a él se le había ocurrido el nombre _The Rich Kids_, pero no algo tan estrafalario como _Queen_.

-Piénsenlo- pidió Itachi, camuflando su ruego por una falsa exigencia que todos pudieron entender, -_Queen_ es clásico, elegante, y despierta la curiosidad de la gente, es lo que necesitamos en este momento- extendió delante de todos un último dibujo que hasta ese momento había mantenido celosamente para sí , viendo a sus compañeros observarlo gratamente entre sí. -¿Qué dicen?- inquirió, curioso y ansioso por su respuesta.

Como estudiante de Diseño Gráfico, Itachi no había podido evitar expandir su creatividad hacia limites cada vez más indefinidos e inimaginables ante el éxito que estaban teniendo...y sospechando que habría inseguridad sobre rebautizar a la banda como _Queen_ como él tenía en mente es que había manifestado toda su creatividad en diseñar la imagen visual de la banda, no solo un concepto estético de cómo se verían en el escenario sino de lo que representaría a la banda, una suerte de emblema o escudo de armas; un ave fénix coronaba una _Q_ perfectamente trazada y en cuyo interior se encontraba una pomposa corona, rodeada por representaciones de los signos zodiacales de los cuatro, bajo el fénix una balanza dorada que representaba a Naruto era Libra, a la derecha de la _Q_ un centauro que representaba a Sai que era Sagitario, paralelamente y a la izquierda de la _Q_ un león de reluciente pelaje dorado que representaba a Sasuke por ser Leo y finalmente dos hadas gemelas al pie del emblema por Itachi que era Géminis. El dibujo era atrapante, complejo y extraordinariamente original, estrafalario como el nombre que Itachi había propuesto y que ahora no parecía nada descabellado, después de todo Itachi nunca los aconsejaba para mal, ¿por qué seria esta vez la excepción?

Estaba decidido, el nuevo nombre de la banda seria _Queen_.

* * *

_Un año después_

_Queen_ era una banda nueva, algo completamente diferente, atrayente y desconcertante, imposible de olvidar, a los fans de la banda les había resultado sorpresivo y confuso el cambio, ¿por qué cuatro hombres llamarían a su banda _Queen_? Esa había sido una de las primeras incógnitas que habían surgido, pero ahora todo estaba en el pasado, sus fans leales habían aceptado tanto el cambio de nombre como el cambio estético de quienes la integraban, expandiendo el circulo de quienes los seguían y volviendo a _Queen_ en una banda que aun sin un sencillo era muy solicitada en todas las universidades de _Londres_ y en otras ciudades. Luego de salir de otro día de trabajo y sentado en la parada de autobuses, Itachi ojeo atentamente el periódico, lápiz en mano en busca de un anuncio en particular, se había graduado de Diseño Gráfico hace ya varios meses, pero continuaba trabajando en _Heathrow_ para tener dinero, dedicando el resto de su tiempo por completo a la música como ya hacían sus compañeros y amigos a quienes estaba esperando como de costumbre. _Queen_ estaba llegando indudablemente lejos, pero para iniciar una carrera oficial en la música ya no servía solo tocar en universidades, pubs y tabernas, necesitaban un single que los hiciera conocidos y un álbum que demostrara lo capaces que eran, claro que saltar al estrellato no sería fácil en lo absoluto, les tomaría tiempo, pero ellos no aceptarían un no por respuesta, por algo estaban donde estaban. Encontrando por fin un anuncio sobre un estudio de grabación, propiedad de la productora discográfica _Trident Studios_ y donde estaba apuntado el número de teléfono, Itachi no dudo en marcar el anuncio con el lápiz que tenía en la mano, para más mencionárselo a la banda más tarde.

Concentrado como estaba, Itachi no reparo en la furgoneta roja que se estaciono junto a la vereda y cuyos pasajeros lo observaron atentamente, esperando que repara en su presencia, pero que Sasuke no dudo en manifestar haciendo sonar la bocina dos veces para llamar su atención, logrando que el Uchiwa alzara la vista hacia ellos. Pese a la inicial indecisión de parte de todos, la imagen de _Queen_ había cambiado y la prueba de ello era el exuberante, rebelde y amplio cabello de Naruto sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Sai que tan tranquilo como siempre asomaba la cabeza desde el asiento trasero y Sasuke que mantenía el ceño fruncido al ver tan distraído a su mejor amigo, esperando que subiera pronto al vehículo, recordándole inconscientemente que tenían que llegar a _Glasgow_ para la presentación que tenían prevista ese día y para la que aún tenían que prepararse si querían dar el 110%. Con una permanente actitud de diva como siempre y que no perdía sin importar el tiempo que pasara, Itachi volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia otra persona sentada en la parada de autobuses junto con él para saber si prestaba atención a su presencia antes de decidirse a levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse lentamente hacia la furgoneta, con el periódico en la mano, doblando y guardándolo al interior de su chaqueta para comentarles más tarde a sus compañeros lo que tenía en mente para el futuro de la banda.

-Llegan tarde- regaño Itachi con su falsa actitud de diva.

Sin más protestas, Itachi subió a la parte trasera de la furgoneta en tanto Sai le abrió la puerta, permitiéndoles ponerse en marcha; otro día más de trabajo para _Queen_.

* * *

-No puede ser- gruño Sasuke a punto de perder la paciencia.

Los accidentes sucedían todo el tiempo y de todas las formas posibles; un tropiezo, un choque accidental...o en su caso pinchar una rueda en medio de la nada, literalmente. Dándole otra mordida a su sándwich, Sasuke se paseó en círculos ante su furgoneta como si de un león enjaulado se tratase, era una suerte que aquella fuera una carretera poco transitada porque así la humillación era muchísimo menor, pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran perdiendo un tiempo precioso, eran una banda exitosa, ¿por qué tenían que pasarles cosas así? Mucho más calmado que su mejor amigo y apoyado contra la puerta del conductor, Itachi comenzó a anotar en la libreta que siempre llevaba consigo una posible lista de sus mejores canciones para el álbum que tenía en mente y que aún no compartía con sus compañeros. Por otro lado y como buen mediador en cada discusión que tenían, Sai se había ofrecido para cambiar la rueda, aunque le estaba costando más de lo esperado por tener que hacerlo solo, eso y que a decir verdad no tenía tanta practica cambiando ruedas como pensaba, además de que el sol y el calor presentes solo contribuían a cansarlo más. Entreteniéndose en caminar en círculos alrededor del vehículo y contemplar el cielo de vez en vez, Naruto comenzó a presentarle más atención a Sai a quien se le estaba dificultando cambiar la rueda por su cuenta, con ellos abusando de su bondad, aunque pese a eso y como siempre Sai no emitía ningún tipo de queja o protesta sino que en lugar de eso se reservaba a trabajar en silencio.

-Maldita sea- se quejó Sai por lo bajo.

-Es contra las manecillas del reloj, Sai- instruyo Naruto, pasando a su lado y admirando su trabajo.

-¿En serio?- increpo el Yamanaka con sarcasmo y poco humor. -Gracias, Naruto, ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? Adelante- usualmente tenía muchísima paciencia, pero no en ese momento y menos para bromas.

-No, tú lo haces bien- corrigió el Uzumaki, alzando las manos en un gesto de disculpa y ante lo que el Yamanaka asintió en silencio.

-Arrasamos en todas las tabernas y universidades al sur de _Glasgow_, y estoy parado a la mitad de la nada comiendo un sándwich de tomate y queso- se quejó el Uchiha, molesto y frustrado con la situación.

-El problema es que no estamos pensando en grande- critico Itachi, volviendo el rostro hacia Sai que decidió tomarse un descanso, apoyando su espalda contra la furgoneta.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Itachi?- se interesó Naruto, conociendo a Itachi lo suficiente como para saber que él siempre tenía ideas únicas.

-Un álbum- contesto el Uchiwa con total naturalidad para sorpresa e incredulidad de sus compañeros.

-No podemos pagar un álbum- obvio Sai en un suspiro cansado.

-Ya buscaremos la forma- tranquilizo Itachi, calculando la mejor opción en su mente. -¿Cuánto ofrecerán por esta furgoneta?- indago finalmente, como si aquello fuera nada.

Los Estudios de Grabación eran empleados por artistas todo el tiempo, por lo que el precio a pagar para que ellos pudieran grabar un álbum seria altísimo, tanto que con seguridad tendrían que trabajar por semanas e incluso meses para ahorrar el dinero suficiente, pero si no lo hacían no lograrían nada, tenían que correr riesgos por muy altos que fueran si querían que el nombre _Queen_ se hiciera realmente conocido como anhelaban. Sai solo negó en silencio luego de oír la idea de Itachi, no es que le pareciera mala, en lo absoluto, pero si era algo difícil de lograr teniendo en cuenta que Itachi era el único de ellos cuatro que había terminado su carrera, a Sasuke y Naruto aún les quedaba medio año y a él uno, ya hacían malabares entre sí para no bajar sus calificaciones y desempeñarse estupendamente en el escenario, pero ¿y ahora?, ¿Cómo obtendrían el dinero suficiente para pagarle a un estudio y grabar un álbum? Naruto, quien hasta ahora había apoyado uno de sus codos en el parabrisas de la furgoneta, volvió lentamente el rostro hacia Sasuke, ya pudiendo anticipar su reacción; la idea que Itachi tenía era buena y sonaba prometedora para el futuro de la banda, pero tendrían que hacer sacrificios y muy grandes si querían obtener el dinero suficiente como para pagarle a un estudio una jornada para grabar. Lo primero que Sasuke pensó o quiso creer fue que Itachi estaba bromeando, había ahorrado por meses para comprar esa furgoneta sin tener que pedirles un centavo a sus padres, ¿y ahora Itachi quería que vendiera el que era su único medio de transporte? No, eso tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Hablas en serio?- fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo contestar, incrédulo.

Eso era una broma, tenía que serlo, ¿cierto?

* * *

Pese a tener que trabajar horas extra en _Heathrow_ para ahorrar el dinero suficiente con que costear la grabación del álbum que _Queen_ tenía en mente, Itachi no podía controlar sus tendencias de comprador compulsivo, especialmente luego de que Naruto y Sasuke hubieran mencionado la tienda _Biba_ días atrás y donde ahora se encontraba analizando varios abrigos muy bellos y llamativos que podrían formar parte de su guardarropa para las próximas presentaciones, pero más que concentrado en ver ropa, su atención se dirigía hacia una de las encargadas y que le resulto más bella que las demás; de largo cabello castaño hasta las caderas y que caía parcialmente sobre sus hombros, con un flequillo ladino enmarcando su rostro, de relucientes ojos negros como dos ónix y con un lunar como mayor marca de belleza adornando su dulce rostro, debajo del ojo derecho. Lucía un regio vestido negro abierto en el costado izquierdo de la falda para exponer una de sus piernas, cómodos tacones negros y regia chaqueta gris plateado con estampado de amapolas color negro, de escote en V y decorada con lino en los bordes del cuello y las muñecas. Había oído que había chicas bellísimas trabajando en _Biba_, pero esa chica era hermosa. Con una permanente actitud atenta y preocupada, Izumi le sonrió a la clienta que acababa de atender antes de dirigirse hacia cierto individuo sumamente guapo que ya llevaba varios minutos observándola con sutileza y a quien se tomó la molestia de atender, sonriendo en todo momento como acostumbraba a hacer, percibiendo algo particularmente atrayente en su mirada y que la hacía sentir nerviosa, en el mejor de los sentidos.

-Hola- saludo Izumi sonriéndole amistosamente, -¿Puedo ayudarte?- consulto habiéndolo visto interesado en los abrigos desde hace varios minutos atrás.

-Me gusta este- señalo el Uchiwa, eligiendo un abrigo purpura del perchero, -¿Crees que lo tengan en mi talla?- no podía permitirse despilfarrar el dinero, pero al menos debía comprar algo en lugar de quedarse a admirarla como un tonto.

-Esta es la sección de damas, no esto segura- contesto la pelicastaña intentando no parecer tal divertida como estaba con la situación.

Itachi intento no dejarse atrapar del todo por los encantos que ella tenía pero le resultaba imposible, era tan alegre que por un momento olvido que estaba haciendo el ridículo prácticamente. _Ropa de mujer, Itachi, ¿en serio? _Se cuestionó, golpeándose la frente mentalmente, si alguna vez había hecho el ridículo de su vida frente a una chica, ese momento definitivamente era ahora, por lo que en un intento por mantener su dignidad lo más intacta que le fue posible volvió a colgar el abrigo en el perchero, como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Izumi sabía muy bien quien era él, le gustaba la música y no vivía debajo de una roca pese a que su vida no fuera la más interesante del mundo; él era el vocalista de _Queen_, una banda que le gustaba desde hace tiempo luego de que sus amigas la hubieran invitado a una presentación...lo había visto en el escenario, su audacia, su personalidad, su valor, definitivamente nunca había visto a alguien así en su vida, era diferente de cualquier persona en el mundo porque en ese momento, lejos del _showman_ que siempre parecía ser, se mostraba tranquilo y callado, incluso tímido, nadie lo reconocería si no le prestara la suficiente atención, pero ella sí. No es como si fuera a culparlo por tener buen gusto al margen de los géneros, ella misma tenía ropa de hombre en su armario, porque el buen gusto no implicaba ser mujer u hombre, era solo ropa, ¿qué importaba si a él le gustaba un abrigo de mujer? De hecho debería felicitarlo; terciopelo purpura perfectamente decolorado, una elección muy acertada, y lo decía ella que tenía que saber de moda para trabajar donde estaba.

-No había ningún letrero- expuso Itachi en su defensa.

-No creo que eso te importe, ¿o sí?- supuso Izumi, bromista.

Intrigado por su respuesta, Itachi le sostuvo la mirada, haciendo que ambos rieran en el proceso. Era aún más maravillosa de lo que parecía...

* * *

_Biba_ era una tienda exitosa por demás y no era para menos que fuera tan reconocida en _Londres_ ya que después de todo algunos grandes de la música como _Chōjūrō Kirigakure _y _Gaara Sabaku_ compraban allí parte de sus alabados usares en sus presentaciones, lo cual posicionaba socialmente a la tienda como una de las favoritas de todos, más no era para cualquiera, los precios no eran tan accesibles pero la calidad de la ropa que tenían valía la pena el gasto y eso Itachi lo reconocía sin ningún problema. Observándose ante el espejo, a solas en el probador, Itachi gesticulo de forma divertida para analizar cómo se vería en el escenario con aquel abrigo de terciopelo purpura, tal vez fuera egoísta de su parte gastar parte del dinero ahorrado para grabar el álbum en sí mismo, pero no lo gastaría precisamente en sí mismo sino que en la imagen de la banda, algo totalmente distinto. El Uchiwa negó sutilmente para sí al recordar lo torpe que había sido delante de aquella chica tan hermosa, le encantaría invitarla a salir pero dudaba muchísimo que ella fuera a aceptar, en esos momentos seguramente debía estar pensando que era un bobo. Abriendo brevemente las cortinas que separaban el probador del exterior y cerrándolas tras de sí, Izumi ingreso trayendo consigo su estuche de maquillaje, ocurriéndosele una idea luego de contemplar la creatividad del Uchiwa a quien inconscientemente hizo sentir más nervioso que nunca por irrumpir en su privacidad, pero no de una forma negativa sino porque quería remediar el papel de idiota que había exhibido anteriormente, aunque no sabía muy bien como hacerlo. Volteo a verla, intentando parecer lo más tranquilo que le fue posible sin importar que le estuvieran temblando las piernas, literalmente.

-Creo que esto te gustara- comento Izumi con una sonrisa, rebelando una pañoleta roja que traía junto a su estuche de maquillaje.

-¿Tu...puedes entrar aquí?- tartamudeo Itachi quien se volvió un lió de nervios nada más verla entrar.

-En realidad no- sonrió la pelicastaña, procediendo a ceñir la pañoleta alrededor del cuello del Uchiwa que se dejó hacer en todo momento. -Una cosa más- advirtió extrayendo el delineador de su estuche, -¿puedo?- pregunto, aguardando su aprobación.

Que un hombre llevara maquillaje era mal visto por algunos, pero Izumi no pretendía hacerlo quedar mal sino todo lo contrario, el Uchiwa tenía unos rasgos tan particulares y únicos, unos ojos negros tan profundos...que Izumi quería resaltarlos para hacerlos aún más llamativos, porque ella no podía evitar desear perderse en ellos. Sosteniéndole la mirada y olvidando por completo su anterior nerviosismo, Itachi asintió únicamente, permitiéndole proceder, en cualquier otra circunstancia Itachi habría pensado que se trataba de una broma, pero al analizar los ojos de ella supo que no tenía malas intenciones, eso y que de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya la había visto antes, no supo donde exactamente hasta profundizar seriamente en sus recuerdos y dar con su rostro en varias de las presentaciones de _Queen_, lo que lo desconcertó muchísimo ya que si ella era una fan y seguía a la banda, ¿por qué lo trataba como a alguien normal? No es que fuera malo sino que al contrario; tal vez _Queen_ por ahora no fuera una banda tan famosa pero la mayoría de sus fans no entendían que fuera de los escenarios eran personas normales, más ella sí, y vaya que Itachi lamentaba no haberla visto antes, ¿Cómo había podido no verla? Con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro en todo momento, Izumi tuvo mucho cuidado en como trazaba el contorno de los ojos de él con el delineador, intentando no equivocarse al hundirse en la profundidad y complejidad que él tenía y que apenas alcanzaba a dilucidar...era un hombre verdaderamente único y al que quería entender y conocer, si él se lo permitía, claro.

-Te he visto actuar, eres el vocalista de _Queen_\- hablo Izumi finalmente, incapaz de callar su curiosidad por más tiempo.

-Y yo te he visto en el público- contesto Itachi con una sonrisa ladina, extrañamente confiado cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a ella, -pero aun no adivino tu nombre- menciono curioso por descubrir más de su persona.

-Izumi- contesto ella, bajando brevemente la mirada con timidez ante la intensidad que reflejaban los ojos de él. -Tienes una imagen muy exótica, me encanta tu estilo, lo bien que te mueves por el escenario- tal vez fuera una tontería de su parte expresarse con tanta libertad, pero en ese momento y delante de él era incapaz de callar lo que pensaba. -Te metes a todos en el bolsillo, todos deberíamos correr más riesgos- realmente admiraba y elogiaba su comportamiento en el escenario, porque nadie más podía hacer lo que él hacía. -¿Qué te parece?- curioseo al terminar, intentando no parecer tan ensimismada.

Era una lástima que tuviera que voltearse tan solo para ver su reflejo, porque lo único que Itachi quería en ese momento era seguir contemplándola y escuchando su melodiosa voz, tanta admiración de su parte por su persona lo hacía sentir en la cima del mundo, como si la única persona a la que tuviera que satisfacer con su música fuera a ella...era un sentimiento nuevo para él, jamás se había sentido así por nadie. Intentando mantener su mente anclada a la realidad como correspondía, Itachi se volvió lentamente a admirar su reflejo, completamente de acuerdo con el modo en que la bella pelicastaña había resaltado sus ojos de un modo que a él nunca se le habría ocurrido. Pero en tanto ella apoyo ligeramente un de sus manos contra su hombro, más que su reflejo lo que realmente atrapo la atención de Itachi fue el cuatro perfecto que se formaba con ellos dos juntos, como si fuera algo que siempre había estado ahí y que él estúpidamente no había visto. El Uchiwa rió por lo bajo ante tan románticos pensamientos de su parte, haciendo que su alegría se trasmitiera a Izumi que rió cantarinamente tras él. Volteo a verla lentamente, analizándola con detenimiento, evaluando la belleza más grande que había visto y no solo física que sino también de corazón; tenía que volver a verla, ya se estaba haciendo adicto a su presencia. Aunque se sentía enormemente abrumada por tanta atención que él le dirigía, como si ella fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra, Izumi le sostuvo la mirada al Uchiwa tanto como le fue posible pese a lo nerviosa que se sentía, sonriéndole en todo momento.

-¿Puedo verte otra vez?- pregunto él, incapaz de partir y no volver a saber de ella de nuevo.

-Como todo el mundo, tengo teléfono- contesto la pelicastaña con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

Izumi no sabía si él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, pero definitivamente quería volver a verlo.

* * *

El dinero era lo más relativo del mundo, después de todo, ¿Qué era dinero realmente?, ¿Papel, monedas? No, recursos, recursos que se llevaba el tiempo una vez se comenzaban a gastar como ocurría ahora; tres meses de salario y el dinero que Sasuke había recibido por vender su furgoneta, todo ese dinero acababa de ser entregado por Itachi al ingeniero de sonido del estudio, Kotetsu Hagane, en ausencia de los dueños para costear la grabación de un álbum que ni siquiera sabían si tendría éxito. Sasuke se sentía indignado, había tenido que vender su medio de transporte y trabajar como tutor en biología—siendo que ya tenía que estudiar por su cuenta—para juntar todo ese dinero y no había podido gastar nada en sí mismo, eso era humillante. Sai había empleado cada hora libre—fuera de las clases y al margen de los ensayos con la banda—en arreglar diferentes equipos eléctricos de amigos y conocidos gracias a lo aprendido en clases, al menos había podido gastar un poco de dinero invitando a Ino a cenar por su aniversario de un año juntos, peor sería que no hubiera empleado nada en sí mismo. Naruto por otro lado había dado clases de guitarra y se había ofrecido como tutor en física y como mecánico gracias a los conocimientos dados por su padre, afortunadamente Hinata también tenía un trabajo o no les alcanzaría para pagar el alquiler del apartamento. Observados por sus novias; Izumi, Hinata, Ino y Yura—la última conquista de Sasuke—, quienes pese al difícil horario de grabación no hubieron dudado siquiera en acompañarlos, los cuatro abandonaron la oficina evidentemente apesadumbrados, todos excepto Itachi que ya quería ver como el dinero ahorrado con tanto esfuerzo rendía sus frutos.

-Tres meses de salario- suspiro Sai sintiendo que todo el trabajo efectuado para ganar ese dinero se volvía nada.

-Y una furgoneta perfecta- bufo Sasuke, resentido por haber tenido que vender su único medio de transporte, y de la banda.

-No seas tan dramático, querido- intento animar Itachi, rodeándole los hombros con uno de sus brazos, -hoy vas a grabar un álbum- recordó soltándolo y dirigiéndose a trote al área donde grabarían. -¡Vamos!- llamo tan animoso como siempre, haciendo que todos lo siguieran.

Los tres se observaron en silencio, esbozando ligeras sonrisas entre si antes de seguir a Itachi, ya habían gastado el dinero, ¿no? Entonces debían hacer que valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

* * *

-_Bring before me what is mine, the seven seas of rhye_.

Los Estudios de Grabación eran arduamente solicitados por diferentes artistas, especialmente el que habían elegido para grabar su álbum, por lo que ellos habían tenido que aceptar trabajar en el único horario disponible, que nadie más quería y que tenía lugar desde las dos a las seis de la madrugada, pero era la única oportunidad que tenían de lograr que todo el dinero ahorrado valiera la pena, por lo que luego de varias tazas de café bien cargado para mantenerse cuerdos y despiertos comenzaron a grabar las primeras pistas, con sus novias durmiendo profundamente en el sofá del estudio, acompañándolos incondicionalmente. El productor Kotetsu Hagane asistió curioso y divertido a la banda de adolescentes que con el paso de las horas ponían todo su empeño en grabar las canciones con toda la calidad vocal que tenían para que sonaran perfectas, pero el pasar de las horas también le permitió ver lo perfeccionistas que eran, especialmente el vocalista que ni siquiera se permitía desafinar una sola vez y si lo hacia todo debía grabarse de nuevo. Tras horas y con el alba despuntando, poco a poco las chicas comenzaron a ignorar el sueño y a centrarse más en el trabajo de sus respectivos novios o a charlar entre sí para matar el tiempo cuando por cada avance en la grabación de una nueva pista, Itachi pedía repetirla por si acaso. Luego de grabar y reproducir nuevamente la pista para que la banda la escuchase, Kotetsu se quitó los auriculares para escuchar lo que la banda o Itachi en concreto tuvieran que decir sobre este nuevo intento.

-¿No creen que me oigo del carajo?- fue lo primero que dijo Itachi tras oírse, siendo sumamente crítico consigo mismo.

-Lo hiciste bien- intento animar Naruto que ya iba por su quinta taza de café.

-¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?- consulto el Uchiwa, deseando que todo saliera perfecto.

-Claro, es su dinero- contesto Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Literalmente- murmuro Sai, cabeceando ligeramente.

Con esa señal, Itachi abandono el estudio y se dirigió a la cabina sin siquiera dudarlo, depositando toda su energía y esfuerzo en regrabar la pista, realizando la corrección que creía oportuna y que de forma sucesiva escucho de regreso en el estudio junto a sus compañeros, tomando un breve descanso y escuchando la pista regrabada, Sasuke sirvió la que era su octava taza de café, dejándose caer sobre el sofá junto a su novia—aunque él no la definiera así—Yura, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella en un gesto más mecánico que espontaneo o natural. La atención de Hinata, Ino e Izumi por otro lado estaba completamente fija en escuchar la nueva grabación y en la reacción que sus novios tenían a ella, especialmente Izumi quien si bien solo llevaba una mes como la novia del vocalista ya era una fan de _Queen_ desde antes y no podía dejar de fascinarse con el talento que tenían ellos cuatro para hacer que cada canción sonara como una obra de arte e Itachi parecía pensar lo mismo ya que esta vez parecía satisfecho con su rendimiento, aunque sentía que algo faltaba para que la canción fuera perfecta. Pese a pasar tanto tiempo con Itachi y ya habiéndose acostumbrado a oírlo cantar, Sai no pudo evitar fascinarse por la fuerza que el Uchiwa podía imprimirle a una canción con tan solo desearlo, controlando la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales y vibrato pese a no tener una técnica. Naruto se masajeo pensativamente el mentón, sin estar del todo convencido de que la canción fuera lo suficientemente buena, la letra era maravillosamente creativa pero al oírla cantada parecía demasiado plana, le faltaba algo que la hiciera sonar diferente, ¿pero qué?

-_Sister I live and lie for you, mister do and I'll die_, _you are mine I possess you, I belong to you forever, ever, ¡eveeeeeeeer_!- la voz de Itachi sonaba no solo más alargada sino que aguda, evidenciando el esfuerzo de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Suena mucho mejor- admitió el Yamanaka, mucho más despierto, pausando la grabación.

-Necesitamos experimentar- opino el Uzumaki, sintiendo que algo le faltaba a la canción.

-Ahora, panel de derecha a izquierda para los _ahhh_\- indico el Uchiwa de forma pensativa.

Itachi volteo a ver a Izumi, esperando que ella le diera una opinión imparcial, pero era difícil saberlo cuando sonreía de forma tan adorable para él en todo momento, afirmando con la mirada que le gustaban todas las canciones en tanto a él también, pero obviamente ella también le diría si no le gustaban y porque, pero ese no era el caso esta vez. Pese a no saber tanto de música como sus novios, Hinata e Ino sabían que el problema real en la industria musical y por lo que muchas canciones pasaban al olvido era la simpleza de su estructura y que no conectaban con el público como se esperaba, de hecho pocos cantantes o músicos eran debidamente reconocidos por su talento, se valoraba más la música comercial que la buena música en sí. Kotetsu debía admitir que al margen de lo poco seria que parecía la grabación del álbum, los cuatro chicos en el estudio junto a él eran extremadamente talentosos, no querían hacer un buen álbum simplemente; podían ser sumamente críticos con ellos mismos, veían sus falencias y en lo que debían mejorar, tenían conciencia artística, algo que pocos tenían y todos aportaban algo, no había uno que no lo hiciera. _You are mine I possess you, I belong to you forever, ever, ¡eveeeeeeeeeeer! _En cuanto la canción comenzó a reproducirse por obra de Sai, todos se mantuvieron expectantes al cambio, escuchando como el sonido se degradaba a lo largo de la pista, haciendo que de una forma maravillosa pareciera que la voz provenía de diferentes lados en un efecto sencillo pero que poco a poco los emociono, generando nuevas ideas en sus mentes.

-El último al centro- instruyo Naruto, fascinado con el efecto.

-¡Y reviéntalo!- animo Sasuke, levantándose del sofá producto de la emoción.

El ritmo melódico de la letra los hizo a todos—incluso a Kotetsu—, mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música tras añadir aquella corrección; estaban en buen camino, el álbum sonaba increíble.

* * *

-_Fear me you lords and lady preachers, I descend upon your earth from the skies_.

La creatividad era algo que no tenía limites, especialmente en la industria musical y eso Kotetsu lo sabía muy bien, por lo que eligió guardar silencio y contemplar como los cuatro jóvenes al interior de la cabina ataban un cable a un amplificador, elevándolo sobre el suelo y balanceándolo de un lado al otro, siguiendo su movimiento con el micrófono para registrar el sonido que generaba en tanto Naruto, con los auriculares puestos para escuchar con claridad lo que se grababa, comenzó a tocar la _Red Special _siguiendo lo que Itachi había ideado que se hiciera en aquella parte de la canción. La industria musical en si era demasiado rudimentaria, ni siquiera el mejor Estudio de Grabación de _Inglaterra_ tenía todos los sonidos imaginables para adquirirlos en una canción, solo contaban con sonidos naturales, y sabiendo esto es que a los integrantes de _Queen_ se les ocurrió crear ellos mismos los sonidos que querían en sus canciones, con lo que tenían a su alcance o a través de lo que ellos mismos podían generar. Intentando no reír y arruinar la grabación, Itachi siguió el bamboleo del amplificador que Sasuke y Sai balanceaba entre sí, esforzándose lo más posible para no reír en contraste con Naruto quien se mantenía serio y concentrado en terminar de tocar lo que le correspondía hasta el final. Corroborando que la grabación de aquel fragmento hubiera terminado, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Hinata e Ino que traían consigo cucharas de madera, teteras, ollas, sartenes y cacerolas tomadas prestadas de la cocina del estudio, y tras ellas Izumi y Yura con diferentes instrumentos, irrumpiendo en el breve descanso de ellos.

-Suena bien- sonrió Naruto, quitándose los auriculares, volviéndose hacia su novia, -¿y eso?- los cuatro no entendían de que les serviría todo lo que ellas habían traído.

-Acompañamiento- rió Hinata, chocando dos cucharas de madera entre sí.

En cosa de minutos y con ayuda del su criterio acústico, Sasuke consiguió armar una especie de batería, si así podía llamarse, empleando las ollas, cacerolas, sartenes y teteras que Ino y Hinata habían traído, logrando posicionar cada pieza de la forma perfecta para que crearan un degrade especial al resonar, como ocurría con su batería solo que en lugar de baquetas utilizaría cucharones, más y como si aquello fuera de lo más normal el Uchiha procedió a tocar al mejor ritmo posible luego de colocarse los auriculares para oír mejor. Por su parte Naruto y Sai se dedicaron a golpear cucharas de madera contra diferentes objetos como sartenes y cacerolas pequeñas en espera de obtener sonidos más diversos. Pandero en mano, Itachi entrelazo su mirada con la de Izumi que de regreso en el estudio al igual que Hinata, Ino y Yura, asistía completamente fascinada al trabajo de la banda, sonriéndole a su novio en todo momento y animándolo a ser tan creativo y maravilloso como solo él podía serlo. El Uchiwa busco con la mirada a Kotetsu que sentado ante la mezcladora de sonido asintió únicamente ante la mirada del vocalista que consultaba si todo lo que estaban grabando sonaba bien y así era, pero Kotetsu no iba a negar que esos cuatro jóvenes tenían una forma muy particular y peculiar de hacer las cosas, eran sumamente ocurrentes. Tras grabar lo que le correspondía, Sasuke se quitó los auriculares bajo la curiosa mirada de sus amigos, aproximándose a uno de los timbales presentes en la cabina, con una idea en concreto rondándole la mente:

-¿Tienen monedas?- consulto Sasuke finalmente, volteando a verlos.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió, Sasuke?- dudo Naruto, quitándose los auriculares.

-Menos bla, bla y más sonido, revisen sus bolsillos- apremio Itachi, aplaudiendo repetidamente con premura haciendo que Naruto y Sai no dudaran en obedecerlo. -Sasuke- llamo tendiéndole un par de baquetas con algodón en los extremos.

-Genial- agradeció el Uchiwa, sonriéndole a su amigo.

Los instrumentos de percusión en si eran sumamente complejos y eso Sasuke e Itachi lo sabían bien, todo movimiento por más ligero que fuera generaba un sonido, por lo que en un afanoso intento por minimizar todo sonido Itachi había adherido algodón en los extremos de las baquetas de su amigo para que pudiera tocar tranquilamente. Tras revisar sus bolsillos y situando cada moneda sobre la superficie del timbal, Naruto y Sai regresaron al estudio para corroborar que la canción se desarrollara según lo previsto y que la idea de Sasuke se incluyera de inmediato por sobre la pista de la canción. Intercambiando una mirada con Naruto y Sai del otro lado de la cabina, el Uchiha golpeo ligeramente la superficie del timbal con ayuda de sus baquetas al ritmo que Itachi marco de forma espontánea, situado de pie a su lado, haciendo que las monedas rebotaran sobre la superficie. De regreso en la cabina tras grabar todo lo que se les había ocurrido hasta ese momento y acompañados por sus novias escucharon la grabación de la canción con las pistas que ellos habían grabado superpuestas; s_ister I live and lie for you, mister do and I'll die, you are mine I possess you, I belong to you forever, ever, ever..._hasta ahora todas las canciones que habían grabado y que tenían previstas para el álbum se escuchaban fabulosas, pero ellos no estaban satisfechos del todo pese a haber empleado horas y horas en ello, aun creían poder agregar más, pero el tiempo por el que habían pagado para utilizar el estudio ya había acabado, habían excedido su límite y no podían pagar más.

-¿Tenemos tiempo para agregar más?- consulto Itachi ya que estaban excediendo el tiempo previsto.

-El estudio abre a las ocho, aún tenemos treinta minutos más- animo Kotetsu, incapaz de contarles la diversión por al menos unos minutos más.

Puede que el tiempo por el que aquellos niños habían pagado hubiera llegado a su fin, pero ya que oficialmente el estudio no abría hasta dentro de varios minutos más, Kotetsu no tenía ningún problema en hacer de la vista gorda y darles unos minutos más para agregar lo que creyeran oportuno, fascinado pese a su aun evidente desconcierto luego de haber atestiguado durante horas lo creativos que podían ser esos cuatro adolescentes. Sin decir más y para no perder ningún segundo de tiempo ni de inspiración, los cuatro regresaron a la cabina con ideas muy claras en la mente, acompañados esta vez por sus novias que no dudaron en ayudarlos a crear más sonidos con todos los instrumentos que les fue posible en un oleaje de creatividad que incluso llevo a Naruto y Sai a tocar su _Red Special _y bajo respectivamente con el apoyo de los arcos que normalmente se empleaban en violines o contrabajos, sonriendo entre sí y divirtiéndose como si fueran niños. Como dueños de _Trident Studios_, no era extraño para los hermanos Orochimaru y Kabuto Yakushi llegar al estudio a primera hora y encontrar a Kotetsu ante la mezcladora de sonido a esa hora de la mañana, pero si fue extraño para ambos ver a un grupo de jóvenes en la cabina a una hora tan poco usual que emplear para grabar, ¿Quiénes eran? Alzando una mano hacia la banda al cumplirse el plazo de grabación, Kotetsu se quitó los auriculares a la par que se abría la puerta del estudio, dando paso a los hermanos Yakushi.

-Oye, Kotetsu, ¿Quiénes están en la cabina?- pregunto Kabuto tras apenas haber cruzado el umbral.

-Una banda de estudiantes haciendo cosas raras- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió a Kotetsu, volteando a ver a los hermanos.

-¿Tienes algún demo por ahí?- curioseo Orochimaru con idéntico interés.

-Hemos estado toda la noche- suspiro Kotetsu, frotándose los parpados con cansancio.

Volviendo su atención a aquellos cuatro jóvenes que bromeaban entre sí en lo que era el fin de su horario de grabación, Orochimaru percibió potencial y talento puro en ellos, pero por mucho talento que tuvieran no llegarían a ninguna parte sin un representante que velara por sus intereses, y él estaba interesado en ser ese representante...

* * *

**PD: ****Me odian**, lo se, seguramente se preguntaran **¿por qué actualizo Bohemian Rhapsody y no mis otras historias? **El motivo es cimentar adecuadamente esta historia, escribiendo toda idea que me surge antes de olvidarla, pero **a partir de la próxima semana retomare mis otras historias que me dedique a avanzar en el guion, **porque **para mi** **no sirve una historia si no tiene buen guion y dialogo**. Por lo que solicito que me tenga paciencia, prometiendo que no dejare ninguna historia inconclusa :3 esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** por compartir la admiración por el legado de _Queen_ y de _Freddie Mercury_, a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias) y a **Regina Alba Blossom**; gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Kotetsu Hagane como Roy Thomas Baker

**-**Orochimaru como Norman Sheffield

**-**Kabuto Yakushi como Barry Sheffield

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Glam Rock:** fue un estilo visual dentro de los géneros musicales y **se caracterizaba por dar tanta importancia a la música como a la estética**, como si fueran parte de lo mismo, **dando uso masculino a elementos del vestir tradicionalmente femeninos y exhibiendo una actitud descarada y provocativa**. Nació en 1970 y **algunos de sus pioneros y máximos exponentes fueron David Bowie**, **Elton John**, **T. Rex**, **Gary Glitter**, **Roxy Music**, **Sweet**, **Slade**, **Queen**, **Kiss**, **New York Dolls** y **The Rolling Stones**. Además y en el caso de **los dibujos de Itachi me base en diferentes fotografías de _Queen_** en **1973** y **en las sesiones fotográficas de la película**.

**Álbum Queen: **fue el **primer álbum de Queen**,** grabado en 1972** y contiene sus primeros éxitos como "**Doing All Right**", "**Keep Yourself Alive**", "**Liar**", "**Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll**", "**Jesus**" y "**Seven Seas of Rhy**" (en su versión instrumental). Al igual que en la película, en esta historia incluí la creación de la canción, pero **la canción no formara parte de este primer álbum según la cronología de la historia porque no corresponde**. Lamento si resulta confuso, pero ya lo entenderán más adelante.

**Mary Austin: según** la cronología de **la película** **Freddie, conoció a Mary al mismo tiempo que se volvió el vocalista de _Smile_**, pero **en la vida real la conoció en 1972**, **por medio de Brian** (que había sido pareja de ella anteriormente) y **Roger** en la tienda **_Biba_ **donde ella trabajaba**, cuando ya era el vocalista de _Queen_**.

**Escudo de Armas: **inicialmente **no quería cambiar el emblema que Freddie Mercury creo** y que caracterizo la caratula de los álbumes "**A Night At The Opera**" y "**A Day At the Races**", pero **contrario a la historia real**, **los personajes son Géminis**, **Leo**, **Libra** y **Sagitario** **en lugar de Virgo**, **Leo**, **Cáncer** y **Leo** **como los verdaderos integrantes de _Queen_**, por lo que espero que entiendan esta modificación.

**Chrissie, Verónica y Dominique:** si bien **aun no presento a la que seria la pareja más importante en la vida de Roger Taylor**, algo que note de **la película** es que se **ninguneo demasiado a las parejas de Roger**, **Brian** y **John**, siendo que en la vida real **ellas fueron su inspiración para diferentes vídeos y canciones pese a que llevaran vidas más privadas**, pero **en esta historia les daré el lugar que creo merecen**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" estoy ideando el reparto para iniciar la adaptación de **la historia de Annabelle** a través de "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	4. Chapter 3

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**The March of the Black Queen**" de **Queen**, del álbum **Queen II** (de 1974).

* * *

Soñar era lo más fácil del mundo, literalmente no costaba nada, y siendo jóvenes universitarios que ni siquiera habían terminado sus carreras, a excepción de Itachi; los cuatro estaban inmensamente ilusionados con la idea de hacer dinero fácilmente gracias a algo tan divertido y emocionante como la música y que era tan significativo para ellos, ¿no se vivía por eso? Hacer lo que los hiciera felices y aportara beneficios, pues esto lo hacía y no perjudicaba a nadie, ¿no era perfecto? Presas de la alegría y efusividad, fácilmente podían ignorar lo inexpertos que eran en la industria musical, así como los negligentes y extremos horarios que habían tenido que aceptar con tal de poder grabar su primer álbum en los estudios _Trident_, cuyos dueños se encontraban sumamente interesados en ellos cuatro, tanto como para ofrecerles un contrato para representarlos y poner a sus disposición sus estudios para que ellos cuatro pudieran trabajar, contrato que aún no habían aceptado ni rechazado debían añadir ya que querían considerar muy cuidadosamente todo lo que harían, porque ciertamente eran jóvenes e inexpertos, pero no tontos, sabían que no todo cuanto veían era oro...pero habían acabado por aceptar firmar el contrato, tanto por su bien como por el de su música. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus respectivas chaquetas, los cuatro se detuvieron ante las puertas de la tienda de discos más famosa que conocían en todo _Londres_, ya habían transcurrido casi dos semanas, desde el lanzamiento de su álbum debut, el tiempo más que suficiente para poder atestiguar actualmente cuales eran los efectos de su música y el impacto que generaban fuera cual fuera.

-¿Quién entra?- inquirió Naruto, observando la puerta, volviendo el rostro hacia sus compañeros.

-No lo haré yo, estoy muy nervioso- objeto Itachi de inmediato, demasiado nervioso como para entrar.

-Si lo hago con los ojos cerrados chocare con la puerta- contesto Sai al volverse el centro de atención.

-Yo lo haré- decidió Sasuke, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la puerta sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Y yo te sigo- acompaño el Uzumaki con camaradería.

Siendo brutalmente honestos, Sasuke sí que se sentía tremendamente nervioso, y era natural, no es como si fuera un maldito sociópata o alguien sin sentimientos, pero simplemente podía ocultarlos mucho mejor que Naruto quien increíblemente parecía temblar como una débil hoja en un vendaval mientras entraban en la tienda. Como siempre la tienda se encontraba parcialmente ocupada por otros adolescentes como ellos que disfrutaban de la música pero que no tenían en mente dedicar su vida a ella como si tenían en mente ellos; los discos de vinilo eran muy solicitados en el mercado y por toda la gente en general como el medio inmediato de reproducción y/o distribución de la música, por lo que lo que _Queen_ esperaba es que ya a esas alturas su primer álbum hubiera logrado algún reconocimiento, aunque fuera pequeño. _Queen_ era una banda complemente nueva, una especie de floreciente talento bruto, por decirlo de alguna forma, no eran algo de moda ni nunca buscarían serlo en toda regla, ese no era su objetivo, solo eran populares, desde luego que eso no bastaba para que su música se hiciera conocida como ellos esperaban, pero ellos cuatro estaban tan hambrientos de éxito que inconscientemente tenían una idea propia de como creían que sucederían las cosas. Teniendo más que clara la respuesta que querían obtener, no se detuvieron a analizar ninguno de los discos sobre los estantes, dirigiéndose ambos de inmediato hasta donde se encontraba la encargada de turno y que apenas los vio les dirigió una cálida sonrisa a modo de recibimiento, pero que no logro palear su ansiedad ni sus nervios.

-Buenos días- saludo la encargada educadamente.

-Buen día- correspondió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, volviendo brevemente el rostro hacia Sasuke que asintió por lo bajo, -nos preguntábamos si ya tienen el álbum de _Queen_\- consulto teniendo cuidado de como empleaba sus palabras.

-¿Qué es _Queen_?- pregunto ella, confundida.

-Lanzaron su álbum recientemente, ¿no lo sabía?- cuestiono el Uchiha, camuflando su incredulidad.

-No, déjenme revisar- solicito la joven, volviéndose para examinar el informe del inventario, en una carpeta en sobre un estante. -No, lo siento- contesto resignadamente.

-No importa, gracias- agradeció el Uzumaki con una tenue sonrisa.

Aunque estuvieran profundamente desilusionados de que nada de lo que hubieran esperado se materializara en la realidad, Sasuke y Naruto no olvidaron su educación, agradeciendo la buena voluntad pese a las molestias, antes de proceder a hacer abandono de la tienda, observándose sutilmente entre si y emitiendo un quedo suspiro por lo bajo. No podían creer que esto les estuviera pasando, habían estado tan ilusionados por el éxito...y ahora todo era nada, que su álbum no llegara prontamente a las tiendas de discos significaba que todo su esfuerzo era un fracaso, el álbum si se vendería pero por ser unos perfectos desconocidos para el resto del mundo, no sería fácil forjarse una reputación, deberían de haberlo anticipado antes y en cierto modo lo habían hecho, solo que no a ese nivel. Lo único que Naruto pudo pensar es que tenían que aprender de este fracaso, porque triunfar era un camino largo y nada de fácil, ¿pero merecía la pena entregarse de lleno a ello? Tenían que terminar su carreras, no era nada fácil dejarlo todo, menos aún ya que él quería tener un futuro con Hinata. Fuera de la tienda de discos, nerviosos y ansiosos al mismo tiempo, Itachi y Sai no hicieron más que pasearse en círculos, alzando la mirada para observarse de vez en vez entre sí, intentando que la situación no hiciera aflorar lo peor de ellos, hasta que la puerta de la tienda se abrió revelando a Sasuke y Naruto que se mantuvieron muy callados y reservados, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y logrando que Itachi y Sai se sintieran aún más ansiosos de ser posible al no conocer la razón de su silencio, si era positiva o negativa.

-Nada- contesto Naruto en un suspiro apático.

-No puedo creerlo- negó Sai, sorprendido en demasía, más intentando no demostrarlo.

-Tendremos que seguir intentando- fue todo lo que Itachi pudo contestar, asimilando la realidad más no dándose por vencido.

Puede que sonara obstinado de su parte, pero Itachi tenía una corazonada, la corazonada de que _Queen_ se convertiría en algo grande, pero para lograrlo, no podían rendirse. Naruto, Sasuke y Sai solo pudieron observarse entre sí por un par de segundos antes de reconsiderar mejor que hacer y asentir; por supuesto que habían esperado más que triunfar fuera algo fácil, pero grabar su nombre en la industria musical no sería fácil, y para lograrlo tendrían que ser persistentes, pero no podían rendirse, no ahora, no cuando la batalla no había hecho más que empezar; tenían que insistir.

* * *

_Agosto/1973_

Al comienzo el público se había mostrado muy poco impresionado con _Queen_, no los entusiasmaba; su álbum debut llamado simplemente _Queen_, con el sencillo _Keep Yourself Alive_ escrito por Naruto, había sido rechazado por los compiladores de las listas de emisión de la cadena estatal _Radio 1_ y no había conseguido entrar en las listas de lo más oído, en lo absoluto. En medio de toda esa ola de decepción Orochimaru y Kabuto habían logrado encontrar a un ejecutivo de _EMI Records _que viera potencial en la banda y llegado a un acuerdo para que se comercializara el trabajo de la banda, lo que por ahora les proveía de algo de consuelo. Pese al rechazo generalizado, _EMI_ había iniciado una enorme promoción para remediar este predicamento, enfocándose en la realización de dos vídeos musicales para _Keep Yourself Alive _y _Liar _en los estudios _Shepperton_, y así hacer conocido el álbum y a la banda. Aunque a decir verdad no podían quejarse, cierto, no tenían un éxito descomunal, pero insólitamente una radioemisora incluía el tema _Keep Yourself Alive _en el programa de cada semana, y poco a poco, según atestiguaba _EMI_, se estaba generando una horda de fans de _Queen_ que llamaban a la radio para pedir que se escucharan más canciones del álbum y para saber cuándo se lanzaría el siguiente, por lo que habían comenzado a trabajar lo más pronto posible en las nuevas canciones para el nuevo álbum. Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban dentro de la cabina interpretando una de las canciones que se incluirían en el nuevo álbum, mientras Naruto y Sai se encontraban del otro lado en el estudio, ante la mezcladora junto a Kotetsu, supervisando que todo se grabara según lo que ellos cuatro tenían en mente.

-_I reign with my left hand I rule with my right, I'm lord of all darkness, I'm queen of the night_\- Itachi alzo la voz lo más posible, teniendo muy claro lo que quería que se grabara.-_I've got the power, now to do the march of the Black Queen_\- descendió su voz en un tono enteramente grabe pero con ese sello tan particular de él.

-_My life is in your hands, I'll fo and I'll fie_\- lo imito Sasuke, solo que sin agudizar en lo absoluto su voz, imprimiéndole todavía más seriedad a la canción.

-_I'll be what you make me, I'll do what you like, I'll be a bad boy, I'll be your bad boy_ \- acompaso el Uchiwa, sonriéndole con humor a su amigo que únicamente negó en silencio con una ligera sonrisa ladina; ninguna grabación podía ser sería junto a Itachi_,_ -_I'll do the march of the Black Queen_\- volvió a profundizar en su voz, sonando increíblemente serio, transmitiendo un mensaje con su voz.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Itachi estaba sorprendido de estar grabando esa canción en concreto, th_e March of the Black Queen_ era una canción que llevaba años desarrollando, representaba parte del mundo de fantasía llamado _Rhye_ que su hermana Kaori y él habían creado en su infancia; la canción hablaba de una reina malvada que sodomizaba a sus súbditos obligándoles a realizar cosas abominables, representaba la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, un tema que _Queen_ quería desarrollar ampliamente en este nuevo álbum. La canción era particular y diferente de cualquier otra que Itachi hubiera creado, constaba de alrededor de once secciones, aperturas suaves, desarrollos intensos, bases rítmicas y características de un rock fuerte y muy definido, juegos de voces y una duración prevista de casi siete minutos...algo único y tremendamente complejo. Esta vez y como clientes de _Trident Studios, _y representados por uno de los dueños, _Queen_ tenía horas de grabación apropiadas durante el día y que se respetaban por el contrato que habían firmado, pero aun así Naruto y Sai se observaron sutilmente entre si y a la cinta que estaban grabando; literalmente estaba casi transparente, le habían grabado tanto encima que no aguantaría mucho más, el óxido la estaba desgastando y aún faltaba más por grabar. Los integrantes de _Queen_ eran pioneros en el uso de multi-pistas, mientras que otros artistas modificaban sus voces para impresionar todavía más al público, ellos superponían una y otra vez sus voces en perfecta armonía hasta crear un efecto único, natural pero único y cuya ingeniosa creación admiraba Kotetsu mientras los veía entregarse por completo al trabajo.

-_Walking true to style, she's vulgar abuse and vile, the Black Queen tattoos all her pies, she boils and she bakes and she never dots her I's_\- el Uchiwa matizo su voz en un tono despectivo, caracterizando el contexto de la canción.

Itachi estaba decidido a lograr el reconocimiento para la banda, lo que significaba que los cuatro trabajarían hasta caer de ser necesario. Su primer álbum había fracasado rotundamente, no habían logrado nada de lo esperado, pero esta vez si debían lograr algo, esta vez si debían obtener aunque fuera una pisca de éxito.

* * *

Con el cabello aun ligeramente húmedo tras tomar una ducha y vistiendo únicamente una llamativa bata de líneas horizontales de múltiples colores por sobre su ropa interior, Itachi se dejó caer sobre la cama, disfrutando de uno de uno de sus tantos días de quietud y tranquilidad en mucho tiempo. Como banda y entre los cuatro ya habían decidido todo con respecto a su nuevo álbum, pero ya que este era producido en vinilo, tendrían que esperar un tiempo para el lanzamiento oficial del álbum ya que recientemente estaba teniendo lugar una crisis del petróleo y por lo tanto se debían realizar medidas de ahorro de energía y de plástico como derivado del petróleo. Además y como una excentricidad de parte de los cuatro, habían decidido que los dos lados del disco fueran nombrados como "_lado blanco_" y "_lado negro_" en vez de los comunes lados "_A_" y "_B_", con fotografías distintivas de la banda vestida de blanco o en negro según el lado del disco. Las nuevas canciones apenas y estaban sonando en las radioemisoras, y la crítica ya se había abalanzado con todo contra ellos, calificando a _Queen_ como un inútil y vago intento de cuatro adolescentes por saltar al estrellato, intentando hacer buena música. Itachi olvido sus profundos pensamientos, sonriéndole al pequeño gatito que en ese momento recorría inocentemente el apartamento y que había rescatado de la calle hace menos de una semana, bautizándolo como _Momo_; okey, con suerte alcanzaba a pagar el alquiler del apartamento con cualquier momentáneo trabajo de medio tiempo que encontraba fuera del trabajo de la banda, pero quería tener un gato y si debía racionar lo que escasamente tenía para hacerlo, pues lo haría.

-¿Entonces el nuevo álbum se llamara _Queen II_?- pregunto Izumi, emergiendo desde la puerta del baño con una sonrisa, terminando de cerrarse la blusa.

-Tan estrafalario como nosotros, y como yo, claro- confirmo el Uchiwa con fingida arrogancia, sin levantarse de la cama. -Espero que esta vez tengamos éxito- admitió sinceramente para ella, la única persona que realmente lo comprendía en el mundo.

-Lo harán, son fantásticos, el mundo solo necesita tiempo para verlo- intento animar ella, dejándose caer sobre la cama, intentando sentirse a gusto en el extraño inmobiliario. -Esta es la más impráctica de las camas- comento entre risas, resaltando lo obvio.

Seguramente y de estar en su lugar, cualquier otra chica se habría rendido hace mucho tiempo, viendo a Itachi como lo veían los críticos; alguien sin futuro y que perdía el tiempo luchando por un sueño que nunca se realizaría, pero sin importar si Itachi triunfaba en la música como tanto anhelaba hacer o no, Izumi creía en él con todo su corazón y pese a llevar menos de un año como pareja lo amaba tanto que estaba más que dispuesta a acompañarlo a donde fuera, porque eso era amor, pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que en la propia. Decir que esa cama era incomoda era un eufemismo, literalmente y por su aguda mente de compositor a Itachi solían ocurrirsele canciones en cualquier momento, por lo que siempre necesitaba una forma de componer sin dificultades, ¿Cuál había sido su solución? Empotrar el colchón contra el piano de tal manera que pudiera tocar las letras con tan solo alargar los brazos, conociendo de memoria las teclas y su ubicación. Yaciendo en solitario sobre esa cama junto a la mujer que amaba con toda el alma, Itachi alargo los brazos para interpretar las notas que se le venían a la mente, con Izumi como única testigo, tocando solo para ella...oh, y para _Momo_. Sus amigos y quienes la conocían siempre le hacían una pregunta; ¿Qué veía en Itachi? Además de a alguien extremadamente guapo y divertido, veía a un hombre de buen corazón y mente bella, con una creatividad infinita y un ser libre, alguien diferente de cualquier persona en el mundo, alguien con visión e incapaz albergar oscuridad, en retrospectiva una persona maravillosa. Por eso lo amaba tanto como sabía que él la amaba a ella.

-Suena hermoso- suspiro la pelicastaña, fascinada con su talento como siempre.

-Creo que tiene potencial- reconoció Itachi con aquella actitud de diva tan característica de él, dejando de tocar y meditando en silencio para sí.

Llevaba muchísimo tiempo con esa canción en la mente pero no importaba el tiempo que pasara, simplemente no podía terminarla ni desarrollarla bien más allá de la estupenda balada de piano que perfeccionaba siempre que podía...bueno, tal vez un día podría terminar la canción, pero ese día no era ahora. Para Izumi era imposible no fascinarse cada día más que pasaba con Itachi; tenía una forma tan particular de ver el mundo que era imposible pensar en la negatividad ni por un segundo, por supuesto que él debía pensar en que ocurriría con _Queen_ si no alcanzaban el éxito que tanto anhelaban...pero era prácticamente imposible saber que pensaba ya que no exteriorizaba absolutamente nada. Sin una verdadera intención detrás, la pelicastaña acaricio de forma sugerente el mentón del Uchiwa que, intuyendo sus pensamientos, se situó sobre ella, devorando apasionadamente sus labios y no encontrando protesta alguna en su afán, casi perdiendo el aliento en el proceso. Dentro de una relación, Itachi consideraba que el sexo era algo fundamental, de vital importancia como un acto biológica y emocionalmente necesario a su entender, pero más que ser alguien que disfrutara del sexo, junto a Izumi lo que hacía era disfrutar de la compañía de la persona amada, con todos los beneficios que eso implicaba, desde luego, porque el buen sexo era placentero, pero el sexo con amor era algo sublime. Sin embargo, y por mucho que Izumi estuviera disfrutando de aquel beso y de la irresistible propuesta que traía consigo, sabía muy bien que tendría que negarse para llegar a tiempo su trabajo, porque aunque amara a Itachi y todo lo que era, también tenía que velar por sí misma.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar- objeto Izumi, rompiendo el beso e intentando liberarse sin mucho esfuerzo de las atenciones de su novio.

-Eso no voy a permitirlo- protesto Itachi, no queriendo alejarse ni un minuto de ella.

-¿Tú me vas a mantener si me despiden?- cuestiono ella con sorna y evidente sarcasmo.

-Yo siempre te voy a cuidar- garantizo el Uchiwa únicamente, sin perder su encanto.

Itachi y ella no vivían juntos si esa era la cuestión, en realidad solo compartían el apartamento durante algunas noches o días, su relación aún era demasiado reciente como para pretender vivir juntos, pero desde luego que a Itachi le encantaba la idea...okey, literalmente era un indigente que dependía de su trabajo temporal en _Heathrow_ para pagar el apartamento en que vivía, no tenía dinero para nada más salvo los asuntos de la banda y muy escasamente hablando de recursos económicos, pero si por él fuera viviría junto a Izumi incluso como un vagabundo y debajo de un puente. Aprovechando aquella declaración tan dulce que la enterneció, Izumi hizo a un lado a Itachi, levantándose entre risas de la cama y situándose ante uno de los espejos de la sala aledaña a la habitación. El Uchiwa se quedó completamente sin palabras mientras veía a su novia embelleciéndose todavía más de ser posible; vestía una elegante blusa azul petróleo estampada en tulipanes color rojo, de cuello alto y escote en V, mangas abullonadas y que se calzaba perfectamente a su figura, cortos shorts de color rojo, su largo cabello castaño peinado en un sencillo recogido que dejaba dos mechones libres para enmarcar su rostro, y un par de pronunciados pendientes dorados en forma de argolla, aun descalza pero insólitamente perfecta en su impoluta sencillez. Era tan hermosa, no, sublimemente perfecta a sus ojos y la amaba tanto que sentía como si su corazón pudiera detenerse por tan solo observarla, perdiéndose en sus encantos, no solo físicos sino de todo lo maravillosamente única que era; toda ella era hermosa.

-Que hermosa eres...- declaro Itachi en voz alta, completamente obnubilado.

-Lo dices porque me estoy maquillando- supuso Izumi, sin voltear a verlo, contemplándolo por el reflejo del espejo.

-No, porque es cierto- contrario él, enamorado no solo de su belleza sino también de su alma.

¿Por qué mentiría? Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo y la amaba por lo perfecta y maravillosa que era, ella era su mundo entero, su principio y su final...para él no solo era perfecta, ella era el amor de su vida. Delante del espejo, Izumi bajo la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonriendo por lo bajo; solo Itachi podía hacer que alguien tan insegura como ella se sintiera la mujer más bella del mundo...solo Itachi podía hacerla sentir tan amada.

* * *

_Queen_ era una banda exitosa por sí sola, al fin y al cabo tenía todo los elementos para ganar el reconocimiento que otras banda también tenían, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que _Queen_ se alzara y triunfara de verdad, ya comenzaba a formarse una horda de fans que clamaban por ellos y que apreciaban su música, el verdadero problema era que el público en general no sabía cómo tomarlos por lo extravagantes que eran, pero pronto otros los imitarían porque _Queen_ no estaba haciendo sino anticiparse a lo que harían otros...estaban dejando su propia huella. Disfrutando de su día libre en el acogedor apartamento que compartía con su novio, Hinata se encontraba revolviendo afanosamente la mezcla para una tarta que tenía en mente para Naruto, con un sencillo delantal azul claro sobre su ropa; una blusa negra de hombros caídos y mangas ceñidas, cómodos pantalones verde oliva hasta los tobillos, pequeños tacones color negro y su largo cabello azul oscuro peinado en una coleta que caía tras su espalda. De pie a su lado como su ayudante, minimalista pero hermosa a su propio modo, Ino lucía un inocente vestido rosa pálido de conservador escote en V que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, cerrado desde el escote hasta el borde de la falda hasta la rodilla por una serie de pequeños botones color rosa y mangas holgadas que se ceñían a la altura de las muñecas, cómodos tacones color marfil y su largo cabello rubio completamente suelto y cayendo sobre sus hombros enmarcando su rostro, asistiendo con fascinación no solo al talento maternal de la Hyuga sino también a su talento culinario y que le parecía más que excelso a toda la banda.

-Tienes que enseñarme a cocinar, Hinata, cada vez que mi madre intenta que aprenda, quemo todo- solicito Ino entre líneas, sin dejar de observarla revolver la mezcla. -Haces que algo tan hermoso, parezca muy simple- elogio con sincera admiración.

-Porque lo es- sonrió Hinata, dejando de revolver la mezcla y tendiéndosela a Ino que la recibió con algo de duda antes de imitar lo que ella había hecho anteriormente. -Solo necesitas práctica- dicho y hecho se quitó el delantal y se lo coloco a la rubia que no dejo de revolver la mezcla en ningún momento, -comencemos con algo sencillo, ¿te parece?- sugirió encaminándola hacia la mesa para depositar la mezcla en el molde.

Siendo honesta Ino se sentía algo avergonzada, okey, provenía de una familia católica y muy estricta, se suponía que en ese punto de su vida ya debería ser una joven hacendosa y una buena ama de casa que estuviera ansiosa con la idea de casarse y cumplir con su deber de esposa, pero no lo era; su familia era algo liberal aunque no lo demostraran, por lo que querían que terminara de estudiar y tuviera un título para sobrevivir sola en el mundo, y ella estaba de acuerdo a la par que en sus horas libres de clases trabajaba como niñera...y apoyaba incondicionalmente a su novio, claro. Con ayuda de Hinata ya que se sentía bastante torpe, Ino vacío la mezcla en el molde, teniendo sumo cuidado en ello mientras la Hyuga se encargaba de precalentar el honor y ella alisaba afanosamente la superficie de la mezcla antes de tomar el molde, en tanto Hinata así se lo indico, ingresándolo al horno y depositando previamente un par de trozos de manzana antes de cerrar el horno, sonriéndose entre sí. Cocinar ciertamente no era tan complicado como parecía, ¿era un arte? Tal vez solo si se le ponía el debido empeño, lo que Hinata siempre hacia cuando quería hacer sentir especial a Naruto, y el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum, _Queen__ II_, era la oportunidad perfecta para que toda la banda celebrara. Como si los hubieran llamado con el pensamiento, la puerta del apartamento se abrió mientras ellas vigilaban el horno, siendo Itachi el primero en entrar, con los brazos alzados y una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro, acompañado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sai que se mostraban casi tan entusiasmados como él.

-Estamos en el top 10- anuncio el Uchiwa, triunfal.

-No puedo creerlo- jadeo Hinata, descomunalmente emocionada.

-Créelo, señora Uzumaki- sonrió Itachi, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Hinata sonrió únicamente en respuesta, recibiendo de buena gana un beso en la mejilla de parte del Uchiwa que la abrazo efusivamente, elevándola del suelo y haciéndola chillar de emoción; el apodo de señora Uzumaki era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado hace tiempo, incluso desde antes de que Naruto le pidiera matrimonio, lo que había ocurrido hace poco más de un año pero que por fin se concretaría en cosa de semanas. Una boda era un compromiso para toda la vida y Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a Hinata, sin embargo, en la práctica, casarse requería recursos, una estabilidad financiera que _Queen_ aún no había alcanzado, por lo que y aun tras haberle pedido matrimonio hace más de un año, no es hasta ahora que realmente podrían celebrar su boda apropiadamente. Luego de meses ahorrado el dinero de trabajos de medio tiempo con ayuda de Itachi, Sasuke y Sai, por fin tenían el dinero suficiente para celebra su boda dentro de una semana, y el abogado de la banda, Sukea Hatake, amigable, generoso y gentil como siempre era, había ofrecido su casa para hacer la fiesta de la boda, lo que Hinata y él habían aceptado infinitamente agradecidos...teniendo esos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza, Naruto se sintió cada vez más emocionado ante la idea de compartirlo todo con esa hermosa mujer. En tanto Itachi dejo a Hinata completamente a salvo sobre el suelo, sonriendo radiantemente como si leyera sus pensamientos abrazando a Naruto tan pronto como le fue posible; ella era chica de sus sueños, su dulce dama, y estaba más que feliz por pronto poder llamarla de su esposa

-Felicidades- elogio la Hyuga besándole amorosamente la mejilla.

-¿Qué canción lo logro?- pregunto Ino, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de parte de Sai. -Todas son geniales- ellas no veían ninguna mala canción en el álbum, por lo que era difícil adivinar que canción era el sencillo del álbum.

-_Seven Seas of Rhye_\- contesto Sasuke, mucho más a gusto ahora que _Queen_ estaba obteniendo su merecida recompensa.

-Que por cierto, es mía- declaro Itachi, falsamente arrogante como siempre. -Yo escribí la letra, es mi idea; es mi canción- puntualizo para que sus amigos no lo olvidaran.

-Lo sabemos- contestaron los tres al unísono, entornando los ojos.

El tema de _Seven Seas of Rhye_...era algo sobre lo que ya ninguno de los tres quería discutir; la canción había sido idea de Itachi, de eso no había ninguna duda ya que el _riff_ de piano era de su autoría, pero gran parte de la composición de la sección media había sido idea de Naruto y eso Itachi lo sabía bien ya que habían trabajado juntos, pero al momento de que el álbum fuera lanzado Itachi había declarado que la existencia de la canción recaía solo en él, diciendo; _yo escribí eso_, y la banda había elegido no protestar ni discutir por eso ya que no tenía tanta importancia. Lo que Itachi estaba haciendo era reclamar sus derechos como autor y eso no estaba necesariamente mal, al fin al cabo para un músico sus canciones eran como sus hijos y quería que su trabajo tuviera la oportunidad de recibir un buen reconocimiento, todos querían eso. Una ley no escrita estipulaba que quien presentara la idea de la canción tendría el crédito y reconocimiento por ella...y el dinero, de hecho la gran mayoría de las bandas se separaban por discutir las letras de sus canciones y _Queen_ no quería acabar así, ellos no permitirían que eso les sucediera, por lo que siempre intentarían mediar en cualquier conflicto con tal de mantenerse juntos, esa era la esencia de _Queen_. Hinata e Ino intercambiaron una cómplice sonrisa entre si ante la actitud infantil de parte de _Queen_, volviendo el rostro hacia Itachi quien las sorprendió con dos copias del álbum recientemente lanzado en vinilo, una en cada mano como regalo para ellas por ser parte de la familia _Queen_ y por inspirarlos a ser mejores cada día.

-Para ustedes- tendió el Uchiwa con una luminosa sonrisa.

-Itachi, no podemos...- titubeo Ino, sintiendo que no merecían algo tan valioso.

-Por favor- insistió él con ojos de cachorro, como si fuera un niño, -un día, un disco de _Queen_, firmado por nosotros cuatro, valdrá una fortuna- declaro con su característica actitud de diva.

Riendo por lo bajo, ambas recibieron las respectivas copias del álbum como un recuerdo que atesorarían con el alma...este era el primer éxito para _Queen_, pero pronto vendrían muchos más.

* * *

Tener un día de descanso para sí mismo era todo lo que Itachi podía desear y en ese momento lo tenía, luego de una larga serie de presentaciones por toda Inglaterra, en su primera "_gira_", y decía gira con unas grandes comillas porque habían hecho presentaciones a lo largo de toda Inglaterra pero como no como las únicas estrellas del show sino que como teloneros de la banda de rock _Mott of the Hoople_ de quienes eran amigos luego que de hubieran coincidido en múltiples presentaciones. Por supuesto que hasta ahora seguían sin alcanzar la gloria absoluta que anhelaban, pero este era un gran paso en su carrera aunque no lo pareciera, no solo estaban haciéndose conocidos sino que también estaban adquiriendo contactos, algo crucial. Pero de momento lo único que Itachi quería hacer era quedarse donde estaba, tumbado boca abajo sobre el sofá de su apartamento, vistiendo únicamente los pantalones de su pijama, disfrutando del silencio, entreteniéndose en ver a sus gatos Momo, Matatabi y Nekomata revolotear por la habitación, brincando por el piano, la cama y entrando y saliendo de la cocina o del baño. Recostada sobre su espalda se encontraba Izumi, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto y cubierta por una ligera sabana como prueba de la única actividad a la que se habían entregado durante ese día, hasta ahora. El silencio entre ambos era sublime, pero en ese instante Izumi quería entender cómo es que su novio era capaz de tener tanto ego y coraje para tocar ante cuantiosas multitudes como si nada, lo admiraba de todo corazón, pero también quería entenderlo.

-¿Qué se siente cantar para tantas personas?- pregunto la pelicastaña, apoyando su mejilla contra la espalda de él.

-Cuando sé que me escuchan, cuando tengo toda su atención; no podría desafinar aunque quisiera- contesto Itachi con una sonrisa ladina, no de arrogancia sino de confianza. -Soy justo la persona que siempre debí ser, no me asusta nada- añadió al no encontrar otra forma de describir lo que le ocurría en el escenario. -Fuera de eso solo me siento así cuando estoy contigo- comparo en un tono decidido. Enternecida por sus palabras, Izumi deposito un beso sobre la espalda de él, segundos antes de que el Uchiwa pretendiera levantarse. -No te muevas- la observo seriamente, instruyéndole que permaneciera tumbada sobre el sofá, procediendo a darle la espalda para buscar algo en la mochila que se encontraba al pie de la pequeña mesa, -no te muevas- regaño volteando a verla y viendo que se encontraba sentada. Con las manos ocultas tras la espalda, Itachi se dedicó a observarla intensamente. -Eres el amor de mi vida- suspiro con total sinceridad reflejada en su mirada.

Aquellas no eran solo palabras yermas y cursis, no, eran la verdad, la amaba más de lo que había creído poder amar a alguien en su vida, lo que tenía con ella era algo perfecto, había encontrado a su alma gemela en el mundo y quería tener un futuro con ella, deseaba todo lo que anteriormente le había parecido soso, cursi o tonto, la quería en su vida cada día, quería que ella fuera su esposa. Lentamente Itachi regreso sus manos al frente, revelando una pequeña cajita de color azul que atrapo de inmediato la intención de Izumi y todavía más al revelar el adorable anillo de oro en su interior, con un pequeño y perfecto diamante como decoración. Por supuesto que no podía llevarse todo el crédito, puede que Sasuke no tuviera el mejor prontuario en relaciones de pareja, pero si tenía un exquisito gusto en joyas e Itachi había recurrido a su ayuda para encontrar un anillo perfecto para Izumi; pequeño y sencillo pero hermoso como ningún otro, justo como ella. Izumi irguió la espalda tan pronto como le fue posible, no pudiendo creer en lo absoluto lo que veía...muchas veces se sentía superada u obnubilada por la perspectiva del amor que ella e Itachi compartían, especialmente cuando él la veía como la mujer más hermosa de la tierra y la hacía sentir tan especial, pero esta vez en definitiva se había superado más que nunca. El primer impulso de Izumi fue creer que estaba soñando, más sabía que no era así, esa era la realidad, pero no podía creerla, ella debía de estar malinterpretando algo, era imposible que Itachi le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, ¿cierto?

-Itachi...- jadeo Izumi, apenas y creyendo lo que veía, no deseando malinterpretar la situación, -dime en que dedo debo ponerlo- musito con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-En el de matrimonio- respondió Itachi sin dar lugar a dudas. -¿Te casarías conmigo?- pregunto con el alma en vilo, temiendo que la respuesta fuera un _no_ rotundo, más Izumi asintió de forma insistente tan pronto como asimilo que la propuesta iba en serio, pero él quería una respuesta verbal y se lo dio a entender con la mirada.

-Sí- contesto ella, tremendamente emocionada antes de que ambos culminaran tan romántico momento con un beso, breve pero que los hizo sentir en las nubes por un segundo.

-¿Lo vas a dejar en la caja?- bromeo él, descendiendo su mirada hacia el anillo que seguía en la caja.

-Itachi, es muy hermoso- suspiro la pelicastaña, extrayendo el anillo de la caja y ciñéndolo alrededor de su dedo...era perfecto, como si hubiera sido hecho para ella, -me encanta- estaba decidida a no quitárselo nunca como prueba de su amor por Itachi.

-Prométeme que jamás te lo quitaras- imploro el Uchiwa entre líneas, con el corazón desgarrado ante la idea de no pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

-Lo prometo- juro Izumi, sin ninguna objeción al respecto.

-¿Sin que importe nada?- insistió Itachi, solo para estar seguro.

-Te amo, Itachi- contesto ella sin dudarlo, acunando el rostro de él entre sus manos, -vas a hacer cosas grandiosas- vaticino, inmensamente feliz por poder amarlo así.

-Vamos a hacer cosas grandiosas- corrigió el Uchiwa, queriéndola a su lado en todo momento.

Izumi lo había conocido y se había enamorado de él siendo ya un artista, sabía que un futuro tranquilo era algo poco realista de desear aunque ella no disfrutara de la fama ni la anhelara, pero no importaba que ocurriera en el futuro, ella seguiría junto a Itachi, pasara lo que pasara, era una promesa de vida y la cumpliría. Aunque sonara como un tonto, en ese momento Itachi podía ver toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, pero no el pasado sino que el futuro; veía una boda, una casa hermosa y tranquila, y una familia junto a Izumi, llamándola _su esposa _todo los días, pasando cada día de sus vidas juntos, ¿existía un futuro más perfecto? Para él no. Perdido en la magia del momento, ambos dispusieron fundirse en un nuevo beso...pero se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto la puerta del apartamento se abrió por obra de Sasuke quien se encontraba acompañado por Naruto quien traía una botella de champaña y Sai, y que llamo a la puerta con aparente cortesía mientras ingresaba en la sala. Como siempre el Uchiha no se encontraba solo sino que acompañado por su reciente conquista, una altiva chica de larga melena pelirroja, tez clara, ojos carmesí y que vestía de un modo bastante revelador. Valorando la privacidad de su amigo y vocalista, más entrando de todos modos, Naruto y Sai se situaron sobre el sofá junto a la ventana, cerca de Itachi e Izumi que veían su perfecto momento interrumpido por ellos. Sasuke mentiría si dijera que no suponía lo que había estado ocurriendo antes de que ellos llegaran, por fin Itachi le había pedido matrimonio a Izumi tras varias semanas desde que él lo hubiera ayudado a escoger el anillo.

-Tu teléfono esta descolgado- regaño el Uchiha, acomodando el auricular sobre el teléfono e ingresando con total familiaridad. -Ella es Guren- comento señalando a su acompañante como si fuera importante, aunque a decir verdad no le importaba mucho.

-Karin- lo corrigió la pelirroja con contenida frustración.

-Es cierto, me equivoque- reconoció Sasuke, sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto.

-¿Y tú baño?- pregunto Karin a Izumi.

-Al final del pasillo- contesto la pelicastaña, algo confundida.

-Claro; pasen, pónganse cómodos, ignórennos- invito Itachi con sarcasmo.

Teniendo una actitud altiva en todo momento, muy semejante a la que Sasuke solía mostrar, la pelirroja siguió la indicación de la pelicastaña, dirigiéndose hacia el baño con total confianza, como si estuviera en su casa... si, definitivamente era la chica perfecta para Sasuke, igual de arrogante que él y no tenía problema alguno en lucir poca ropa para llamar la atención. Aunque no lo manifestaran verbalmente, todos dentro de la banda comenzaban a preocuparse por Sasuke durante el último tiempo, seguía siendo quien siempre había sido pero sus tendencias de mujeriego creaban incertidumbre dentro de la banda ya que era quien menos probabilidades tenía de establecerse en el futuro en comparación con Naruto que se había casado con Hinata recientemente, o Sai que iba muy en serio en su relación con Ino o incluso comparado con Itachi que acababa de pedirle matrimonio a Izumi...todos temían que Sasuke no pudiera reconocer cuando el amor entrara en su vida por culpa del estilo de vida que estaba llevando. Ajeno a los pensamientos de sus amigos entorno a su persona, el Uchiha tomo un par de copas de la repisa mientras Naruto intentaba descorchar lentamente la botella de champagne. En otra situación y tratándose de otras personas, Itachi se habría indignado de que su hermosa novia, desnuda bajo la sabana que la cubría, quedara expuesta de ese modo, más no solo estaba junto a sus amigos, personas de confianza a su entender, sino que además Naruto había sido pareja de Izumi años antes de que él la conociera y seguían siendo buenos amigos, pero ni aun en confianza, nada compensaba el romántico momento que ellos habían arruinado luego de que le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Izumi...más vale que tuvieran una buena razón para interrumpir sin previo aviso.

-Hola, Izumi- saludo Naruto, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa a la pelicastaña, -¿y tu papá?- pregunto con cortesía y genuino interés.

-Está muy bien, gracias- contesto Izumi, cubriéndose mejor con la sabana.

-¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?- inquirió el Uchiwa, deseando saber cuanto antes el motivo de su presencia.

-Si contestaras tu teléfono, ya lo sabrías- obvio el Uzumaki en su defensa.

-El momento no es el adecuado- insisto Itachi, exigiendo una justificación para su presencia.

-Rock Lee nos llamó- revelo el rubio finalmente, cesando en su intento por abrir la botella de champagne, -nos invitó a acompañar a _Mott the Hoople,_ de nuevo, en su próxima pequeña gira- se explicó sonriendo ligeramente confiado al decir esto.

-No es pequeña, Naruto- intervino Sasuke, participando de la conversación. -Iremos a Norteamérica- específico para incredulidad de su mejor amigo, -si conquistamos a los estadounidenses, triunfaremos de verdad- obvio, emocionado aunque conteniéndose.

Desde luego que Sasuke entendía que Itachi estuviera molesto por su forma tan abrupta de irrumpir en su privacidad y en un momento tan romántico para Izumi y él, más era necesario que él supiera lo que se venía para _Queen_ en el futuro ahora que semejante oportunidad descendía sobre ellos...una gira en _Estados Unidos_, ¿Podía existir una mejor forma de saltar al estrellato? Hasta donde se tenía claro en la industria musical, la mejor forma de obtener verdadero éxito era a través de mercado estadounidense y eso Naruto lo tenía claro aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia alejarse de su esposa, pero si eso ayudaba al éxito de _Queen_, bienvenido fuera, era una gran oportunidad y no podían desperdiciarla. Sai se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento, tanto para no avivar la cólera de Itachi que desde luego no estaba nada feliz por su interrupción, como para permanecer al pendiente de su reacción ante la noticia que a él en lo personal lo mantenía en un estado de frenesí constante desde que tenía conocimiento de ella, inquieto aunque no lo demostrase, no porque disfrutase de la fama sino por lo increíble que era tener una oportunidad así. Guardando silencio, intentando creer lo que oía, Itachi olvido por completo que se suponía que estaba enojado y porque, sintiendo una desbordante emoción que se apodero por completo de él, este era un gran paso para ellos sin importar que no se tratara de una gira en solitario, era el comienzo de algo más grande. Izumi se reservó a estudiar atentamente los gestos de Itachi, anticipando cuál sería su reacción...

-Si...- suspiro Itachi, asimilando la noticia.

-¡Sí!- chillo Naruto, manifestando por fin su contenida emoción.

En un arranque de emoción, los cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo grupal, chillando como niños, emocionados, nerviosos y ansiosos, teniendo como testigo a Izumi que los observo desde el sofá, enormemente feliz por ellos. Este era el primero de muchos grandes caminos a transitar; era el principio del éxito.

* * *

**PD: Lo ****se, m****e odian y no le****s faltan razones**, en estos momentos me encuentro muy corta de tiempo, por lo que realmente me tardare en actualizar ya que estoy concluyendo mi practica profesional, pero no se preocupen que ya tengo listos los borradores de futuras actualizaciones y volveré oficialmente en Junio, lo prometo**, **por lo que solicito que me tengan un poco mas de paciencia, prometiendo que no dejare ninguna historia inconclusa, tal vez me tarde mas de lo previsto pero completare todo, lo prometo :3 esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, así como por inspirarme con tu talento), a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, agradeciendo su preocupación por mi) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHina**); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Kotetsu Hagane como Roy Thomas Baker

**-**Orochimaru como Norman Sheffield

**-**Kabuto Yakushi como Barry Sheffield

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**El éxito de Queen:** el primer álbum de **Queen** no fue un éxito como se muestra en la película, si bien "**Keep Yorself Alive**", "**Liar**" y "**Doing All Right**" fueron lo más escuchado del álbum, el álbum tardo casi un año en resultar exitoso y lograr un disco de platino, y para entonces ya había sido lanzado el álbum "**Queen II**", que llamo la atención del publico con las canciones; "**White Queen****(As It Began)**", "**The March of the Black Queen**"(que se le considera la hermana mayor de "**Bohemian Rhapsody**"), "**Ogre Battle**", "**Nevermore**" y "**Seven Seas of Rhye**".

**Queen & Mott of the Hoople:** en "**Bohemian Rhapsody**", **Queen** triunfa de inmediato, lo que los lleva a realizar una gira por **Norteamérica** en los primeros años de su carrera...esto fue así, pero no como se muestra en la película. **Queen** realizo su **primera pequeña gira por Reino Unido como teloneros** de la banda "**Mott of the Hoople**", no como una banda independiente, y esta situación se repitió en su primera gira por **Norteamérica**, donde no era un éxito, de hecho n**o fue hasta 1980** que **Queen** **logro un N°1** en las listas de éxito estadounidenses.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" estoy ideando el reparto para iniciar la adaptación de **la historia de Annabelle** a través de "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	5. Chapter 4

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Fat Bottomed Girls**" de **Queen**, del álbum **Jazz** (1978) y "**Killer Queen**" del álbum **Sheer Heart Attack** (1974).

* * *

_Medio Oeste, Estados Unidos_

Un elegante autobús de aspecto descomunal con la frase "_Mott of the Hoople de gira_" estampada en los laterales, se desplazaba por los áridos y rústicos caminos del medio este de _Estados Unidos_...y varios metros por detrás una furgoneta ligeramente grande en cuyo interior viajaban los integrantes de _Queen_ y el pequeño grupo de técnicos que trabajaban con ellos, todos en una pequeña serie de metros cuadrados, pero sin sentirse incómodos por las escasas comodidades del viaje, ya que por algo eran los teloneros de _Mott of the Hoople_, además estar todos apretujados les permitía sentirse como en casa, y lo preferían así. Viajar a _Estados Unidos _había resultado ser toda una experiencia para _Queen_, especialmente la primera parte del viaje ya que habían descubierto que Itachi le tenía terror a la idea de viajar en avión y de hecho había sufrido de crisis de pánico durante el trayecto, por lo que; si, viajar a _Norte América _era toda una experiencia. _Estados Unidos _no era un país completamente desconocido para _Queen_, no ya que como ingleses que eran afortunadamente compartían idioma y tradiciones con los norteamericanos, pero aun así no fue fácil transitar durante días carreteras que eran completamente desconocidas para ellos, más poco a poco comenzaron a adaptarse al ver que el paisaje no variaba ni un ápice durante el trayecto, solo había pasto y campos planos, quizás un par de vacas, mulas o caballos, pero no más. Hasta ahora su única parada había sido en una estación de servicio para comprar hielo, agua, cigarrillos y sándwiches, pero por ahora la gira continuaba sin ningún contratiempo.

Ocupando los asientos del frente se encontraban Itachi y Naruto, algo apretados en las mesas y asientos junto a la ventana, compartiendo espacio con un par de amplificadores y la _Red Special_, más sumamente concentrados en la partida de _scrabble_ que libraban, dándole un trago de vez en vez a sus respectivas cervezas, pero sin levantar la vista del juego en ningún momento. Tras ellos y ocupando el resto de los asientos se encontraba el personal que trabajaba con ellos, técnicos y amigos que eran responsables de que sus presentaciones fueran tan extravagantes como siempre. Entre ellos se encontraba Sai quien en ese momento tomaba una siesta, recostado a lo largo de uno de los asientos y que empleaba como cama desde que la gira había iniciado, de brazos cruzados y sin emitir ningún sonido como siempre, pasando inadvertido. Pero incuestionablemente quien lo estaba pasando mejor, libre de obligaciones de ninguna clase era Sasuke, quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá al fondo de la furgoneta, durmiendo de forma apacible, pero no solo; una curvilínea belleza rubia reposaba su cabeza contra su hombro izquierdo y del mismo modo una bella pelicastaña hacia igual, dormitando contra su hombro derecho, no eran novias suyas, solo _groupies_ que los seguían en sus presentaciones, más débil como siempre, Sasuke no podía decir no a la compañía femenina, no cuando disfrutaba tanto de ello. Todo eran pequeñas incomodidades teniendo en cuenta la oportunidad que representaba poder dar a conocer su música al público, por lo que había que disfrutar de esa experiencia lo más posible y de todas sus formas...

* * *

-¿Quién quiere dar un paseo?- invito Itachi, observando coquetamente a la audiencia.

Aunque _Queen_ fuera una banda extranjera y que tenía grandes diferencias musicales con el paradigma norteamericano, el cálido recibimiento de parte de los estadounidenses fue algo que no habían esperado en lo absoluto, ciertamente como teloneros no tenían otra función salvo entretener a la audiencia y prepararlos para la banda principal y por la que habían pagado en lugar de ellos cuatro que eran unos perfectos desconocidos, pero tocar un pequeño repertorio de sus recientes composiciones de los dos álbumes que habían creado, en cada show y oír al público clamar por _Queen_ supero todo lo que podían haber imaginado. En _Estados Unidos Queen_ era visto como un nuevo y apasionante talento; el álbum _Queen_ había alcanzado el N°83 en las listas de éxitos, algo que no sería considerado un éxito en _Inglaterra_, pero que no era una hazaña cualquiera para un grupo completamente desconocido para los norteamericanos. Ambiciosos como solo ellos podían serlo con motivo de su juventud, desde el primer momento en que descubrieron la creciente legión de fans que comenzaban a formar durante sus presentaciones en cada nueva ciudad que visitaban, se determinaron a retornar mil y un veces de ser preciso hasta que una de sus canciones se convirtiera en un N°1 en las selectas listas estadounidenses, el recibimiento era tan cálido que _Queen_ quería retribuirles algo de esa alegría a los norteamericanos, por lo que concierto tras concierto, presentación tras presentación, dejaban todo de sí en el escenario, tocando e interpretando cada nota con el corazón, como solo ellos podían hacerlo.

-_I've been singing with my band, across the wire, across the land, I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way, ¡hey!_\- el Uchiwa le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta a la audiencia que chillo de emoción_,_ -_but their beauty and their style, went kind of smooth after a while, take me to them dirty ladies every time, ¡c'mon_!- alzo el puño, lanzando un golpe al aire que emociono todavía más al público. -_Oh, ¿won't you take me home tonight? Oh, down beside your red firelight, oh, and you give it all you got, fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round_\- alargo el brazo con dramatismo, emulando el trabajo de sus cuerdas vocales y el increíble control de su vibrato.

El público estaba anonadado con _Queen_, simples desconocidos o no, pero había que reconocer que sabían cómo ganarse un lugar en el inconsciente colectivo. En septiembre de ese año, la discográfica _Elektra Records_ había lanzado el álbum _Queen_, pero ellos cuatro eran por lejos lo más extravagante que _Estados Unidos _hubiera visto en su historia, por lo que costaba trabajo que los tomaran en serio, pero si querían el éxito no podían rendirse, tenían que luchar hasta cosechar un éxito, hasta que una de sus canciones fuera N°1 en _Norte América_, aunque se les fuera la vida en ello. Explosiones controladas, ambiente nebuloso de hielo seco, jugar a ponerle cerveza a la superficie de la batería al tocarla—en el caso de Sasuke—, para mayor dramatismo, pirotecnia y luces en el escenario; un show al nivel de _Broadway_, eso es lo que _Queen_ ofrecía y que encantaba y confundía a los estadounidenses al mismo tiempo ya que nunca habían visto algo así. Como _Queen,_ los cuatro sabían que existía una especie de guerra por conquistar al público, y la única forma de hacerlo era dándole a la gente y especialmente a las nuevas generaciones algo que nunca antes hubieran visto y ellos sabían perfectamente cómo hacer eso. Pero no solo se trataba de impresionar al público con un show, sino también de llegarles al corazón; chaquetas con flecos, camisas holgadas y abultadas, blusas con encaje en el caso de Itachi, pantalones y collares de cuero, detalles de la cultura estadounidense...no poseían muchos recursos económicos de los que disponer para sí mismos, pero todo cuanto tenían lo empleaban en demostrarle al público lo honrados que se sentían por poder compartir su música con ellos.

-¡Los amamos, _Cleveland_!

-¡Los amamos, _Houston_!

-¡Los amamos, _Denver_!, ¡Estamos felices de estar aquí!

-¡Los amamos, _Portland_!

-¡Los amamos, _Nueva Orleans_!

-¡Los amamos, _Atlanta_!

La gira transcurrió sin problema alguno, ciudad tras ciudad, estado tras estado, cautivando a cada nuevo público que conocían y que no hacía sino pedir más de su música. Aunque _Estados Unidos _eran un país con el que tenían mucho en común en múltiples aspectos, también eran muy diferentes en el modo en que vivían la música y en que consideraban bueno, malo o fabuloso, más aun así Itachi deslumbraba a todas las audiencia que lo veían por lo dramático y extravagante que era, saltando y bailoteando por el escenario como un salvaje, o bien llegando a extremos como lo eran cantar recostado sobre el escenario...más no eran solo los estadounidenses quienes estaban fascinados por él, él mismo estaba hipnotizado por la liberal sociedad estadounidense que lo invitaba al descubrimiento de sí mismo de un modo que jamás había pensado que le ocurriría en su vida. Del mismo modo que el Uchiwa, Sasuke se encontraba en su elemento, yendo y viniendo a donde fuera y con quien quisiera, brillando como una moneda de plata de seis peniques mientras se desplazaba por el mundo y bajo de las luces del escenario, intentando pasar desapercibido tras su batería, sin éxito ya que el público femenino siempre se volvía loco por él, sin importar que las féminas norteamericanas poco y nada supieran de él, de ellos cuatro ya que Itachi llamaba la atención incluso más que el Uchiwa, por no citar a Naruto y Sai que si bien eran muy callados no estaban exentos de la atención del público femenino que gritaba sus nombres.

-¡También tiene nalgas grandes!- grito Itachi, propinándole una amigable nalgada al Uzumaki en plena presentación.

Siguiéndole la corriente a Itachi que era tan infantil, divertido y desinhibido como siempre, Naruto le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a la audiencia que aplaudía y gritaba por más ante semejante grado de espontaneidad. Naruto mentiría si dijera que no se sentía extraño estando lejos de casa y de su esposa, porque así era, pero también entendía que debía dedicarle tiempo a _Queen_ que de ser una simple banda aspirante al éxito ya comenzaba a ganarse paulatinamente su propio lugar y aquello requería sacrificios; al dedicarle tanto tiempo a la banda, Naruto había comenzado a dejar de lado su carrera como astrofísico aun sin haber terminado el doctorado. No le había comentado nada a su padre aun ya que él no estaba de acuerdo en que abandonara todo para dedicarse a ser un músico tiempo completo, pero Hinata si sabía de la crucial decisión que había tomado, y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente en todo lo que él eligiera para ser feliz, siguiendo a su corazón, lo que lo llenaba de alegría, sabiéndose acompañado por la persona que más amaba en el mundo...por lo que era muy difícil para él tener que estar lejos de ella por tanto tiempo. Pero de entre los integrantes de la banda, para quien resultaba más difícil llevar la vida de un músico era para Sai, ya que para él la música era un pasatiempo o lo había sido hasta que _Queen_ causara un auténtico revuelo, le encantaba la música y estar en el escenario era algo único, pero también aterrador, por lo que Itachi pronto se convirtió en un hermano mayor, una figura paterna, alguien a quien admirar y que le infundiera ánimo.

-_Now I got mortgages on homes, I got stiffness in my bones, ain't no beauty queens in this locality, ¡I tell you!, oh, but I still get my pleasure, still got my greatest treasure, heap big woman, you done made a big man of me_\- canto el Uchiwa, retando y enardeciendo a la audiencia con la mirada. -¡Sasuke, ven aquí abajo a saludar!- llamo a su mejor amigo que no dudo ni un segundo en abandonar la batería y recibir el micrófono.

-¡Los amamos, _Pittsburg_!- grito el Uchiha a todo pulmón.

Tocar la batería y cantar al mismo tiempo no era fácil en lo absoluto y esa era tal vez la razón por la Sasuke que no había durado mucho como vocalista en T_he Reaction_, la banda que había integrado en _Truro_ en su adolescencia, pero independiente del esfuerzo que representara cantar y tocar la batería al mismo tiempo, el Uchiha se entregó de lleno a ello, minuto a minuto, tomando como aliento los vítores de parte de la audiencia que gritaba por _Queen_. Aunque su afán no era otro que pasar desapercibido, últimamente Sai estaba comenzando a hacer a un lado su tendencia de permanecer inmóvil, comenzando a bailotear por el escenario a su propia manera mientras interpretaba magistralmente las notas en su bajo. Para Itachi, la vida no era solo escenarios y presentaciones, una vez que bajaba de ese escenario no era permanentemente el _showman_ que todos pensaban, era bastante tímido en realidad, pero sabía que era lo que el público quería y extrañamente no tenía problema alguno en convertirse en un ídolo, entregándose de lleno a la audiencia, encandilándolos pero sin coreografiar nada, naciendo espontáneamente de él, y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, jugando conscientemente con su voz replico el chillido de la _Red Special _que Naruto estaba tocando, repitiendo veloz y musicalmente una divertidísima serie de ¡_yes_!, ¡_c'mon_ ! y _erero_ antes de alzar fuertemente el brazo en tanto el solo de guitarra termino y una explosión de pirotecnia se adueñó del escenario, haciendo que todos los presentes estallaran en aplausos .

Estaban en la cima del mundo, ese era por lejos su mejor momento y nada podría arruinarlo, ¿cierto?, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

Observándose sutilmente entre sí, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai entornaron los ojos mientras tomaban otro trago de sus respectivas cervezas, aguardando tan pacientemente como les fue posible que Itachi terminara su llamada para que ellos también pudieran llamar a sus hogares en el caso de Sasuke, a su novia en el caso de Sai o esposa en el caso de Naruto. Se encontraban en una transitada parada de camiones en que se habían detenido para reabastecerse, instancia que Itachi estaba aprovechando sobradamente para hablar con Izumi, obligándolos a ellos a esperar por su turno. Para Itachi era vital llamar a Izumi y si no lo había hecho antes se debía al tiempo que le había tomado entender la diferencia de horarios entre _Norteamérica_ e _Inglaterra_, sumado a su búsqueda por encontrar el horario preciso para hablar, y ahora que lo había encontrado se sentía realizado, a gusto y pleno, escuchando la voz de quien más amaba...esta gira por _Estados Unidos_ era un sueño hecho realidad, pero Itachi no iba a negar que era extraño ser amados por cientos en el escenario, pero sentirse solo y lejos de casa al regresar a la normalidad. Ser la novia de un artista no era algo fácil o envidiable en lo absoluto, la creencia popular de que la fama y el éxito daban todo lo que se pudiera pedir era una mentira, Izumi mentiría si dijera que no se sentía sola porque a decir verdad si lo hacía, pero amaba a Itachi con todo su corazón y eso implicaba estar incondicionalmente junto a él, no era una obligación ni nada parecido, se trataba de sus propios sentimientos. En ese momento Izumi estaba contestando a su llamada en un horario completamente opuesto, mientras que en _Estados Unidos_ ya había anochecido, ella se estaba preparando para ir a su trabajo como cada día.

-_¿Son públicos grandes?_\- inquirió Izumi sumamente curiosa, lamentando no poder estar ahí con él.

-Los boletos se agotan todas las noches- contesto el Uchiwa con fingida arrogancia. -Ojala estuvieras aquí para verlo, nos adoran- admitió, anhelando poder estar junto a ella y viceversa. -¿Cómo estás?- pregunto, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no formular antes tan importante pregunta.

-_Estoy bien, solo te extraño_\- respondió ella sinceramente.

-¿Qué haces?- se interesó él, aun sabiendo que disponían de poco tiempo. -Es imposible que te estés divirtiendo sin mí- aludió ya que él mismo sentía que todo era aburrido sin ella.

-_Nada tan emocionante como Estados Unidos_\- rió ella, señalando lo obvio y haciéndolo reír también.

Su trabajo en _Biba_ era divertido ya que podía codearse con la última moda y una que otra súper estrella como _Gaara Sabaku _o _Chōjūrō Kirigakure_, pero nada podía compararse con la inigualable experiencia que Itachi y _Queen_ estaban viviendo en esta gira por _Estados Unidos_. Siendo honestos, Itachi no podía decir que su familia estaba en contra de que se dedicara a la música, es decir; Kaori lo respaldaba incondicionalmente como la amorosa hermana menor que era, su madre no estaba 100% de acuerdo ya que temía que arriesgara irremediablemente su futuro, pero al margen de aquello estaba feliz mientras él también lo estuviera, incluso su padre con lo serio que era admitía que tenía talento en la música, quería que su hijo fuera alguien importante y de bien, pero independiente de ello no tenía problema con que él se dedicara a la música. Concentrado únicamente en escuchar la dulce voz de su novia, el Uchiwa poco y nada reparo en la llega de un camión que se estaciono justo delante de él, por lo que le dirigió una cortés sonrisa al conductor en tanto bajo del vehículo y paso delante de él hacia el baño de hombres, solo que no devolviéndole la misma sonrisa sino que una mirada sugerente y con segundas intenciones, como si lo invitara a seguirlo...no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, Itachi sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua en la espalda en tanto comprendió que ese hombre le había dirigido esa intensa mirada a él, olvidando que se encontraba hablando con Izumi y que en ese momento ella era completamente ajena de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-_Saluda a la banda de mi parte_\- pidió Izumi a modo de despedida, alegre como siempre.

-Lo haré, te amo- contesto Itachi mecánicamente, sin prestarle atención realmente.

-_Adiós, Itachi, te amo_\- se despidió ella amorosamente.

Feliz por poder compartir un momento tan íntimo con él, Izumi colgó felizmente el teléfono, ya añorando una nueva llamada mientras abandonaba su habitación para dirigirse al trabajo. Colgando el teléfono, ligeramente obnubilado, el Uchiwa apoyo su hombro contra el costado de la pared, avanzando lentamente hasta poder distinguir la puerta del baño en que se leía hombres...había visto la insinuación en la mirada de ese hombre, intenciones muy claras con él y que lo desconcertaron por completo, tal vez debería entrar a ese baño y...Itachi negó instantáneamente para si en tanto aquellos pensamientos intentaron adueñarse de él, sintiéndose mal de inmediato, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Él estaba con Izumi, el amor de su vida, ese no era el momento de retornar al pasado y los días de experimentación sexual en _Mumbai_, no, era su presente y no podía arriesgar todo lo que tenía por causa de un maldito impulso, porque eso era ¿cierto?

Tenía que controlarse.

* * *

Formar parte de _Queen_ era algo completamente alucinante, aun cuando ella solo fuera la esposa del guitarrista, pero Hinata había aprendido a seguirle el ritmo a la banda, por supuesto que no podía acompañarlos regularmente en las giras, pero hacia lo mejor que podía, apoyándolos incondicionalmente. Por supuesto que estaba feliz porque _Queen_ estuviera comenzando a triunfar internacionalmente ya que significaba que más y más personas reconocían y apreciaban el talento que los cuatro tenían, pero también sentía muchísima nostalgia, añorando a Naruto, ansiando el momento en que cruzara la puerta del apartamento y pudieran estar juntos de nuevo. Hasta entonces lo único que Hinata podía hacer para distraerse en la imperturbable calma que generaba aquel apartamento, era trabajar y cuidar de todo como si Naruto aun siguiera ahí. Semi recostada sobre el sofá, revisando el cronograma de exámenes para sus alumnos, Hinata se empeñó en distraerse lo más posible, sintiéndose a gusto en su propio pequeño rincón del mundo y enfundada en un sencillo y halagador vestido de gasa y lino blanco perfectamente ceñido a su figura, con un hombro caído, mangas holgadas hasta los codos, falda larga hasta los tobillos y abierta en el costado izquierdo de la falda, con su largo cabello azul complemente suelto y cayendo tras su espalda. Estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto viajara a otras ciudades o países por las giras y promociones de los álbumes y la banda, pero esta era por lejos la gira más larga, aunque claro que Naruto la llamaba siempre que podía, manteniéndola al tanto de todo lo que acontecía en cada nueva cuidad que visitaban. Hinata alzo la vista de su papeleo en tanto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, levantándose del sofá a prisa para contestar la llamada, entusiasmada con la idea de hablar con Naruto ahora que la banda debía encontrarse en _Boston_.

-¿Diga?- contesto Hinata, intentando contener su emoción y entusiasmo lo mejor posible.

-_Buen día, ¿hablo con Hinata Uzumaki?_-consulto una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea y que se asemejaba al tono de voz de una enfermera.

-Sí, con ella- confirmo la Uzumaki, sumamente confundida, no entendiendo que pasaba.

-_Se trata de su esposo_-advirtió en un tono entre conciliador y empático.

Tan solo oír estas palabras ya hizo que el corazón de Hinata ralentizara inconscientemente sus latidos hasta parecer que estuviera a punto de detenerse en cualquier momento producto de la angustia, y fue todavía más devastador oír el resto...

* * *

Tras mostrar su identificación ante la recepcionista que le dio el número de la habitación, Hinata recorrió a toda prisa los pasillos, moviendo afanosamente sus ojos hasta ubicar en concreto la habitación en que se encontraba su esposo, nerviosa y más angustiada de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido en su vida...en ese punto de la gira _Queen_ debía encontrarse en _Boston_, pero habían tenido que irrumpir la gira como teloneros con _Mott of the Hoople _porque Naruto había enfermado, en lugar de continuar la gira habían regresado cuanto antes a _Londres_ e internado a Naruto en el hospital. Con el corazón en vilo, recuperando el aliento por la apresurada carrera desde el apartamento, Hinata se desabrocho la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba sobre el vestido en un intento por respirar mejor, reposando su mano contra la perilla, trastabillando ligeramente antes de afianzar su agarre y abrir la puerta. El entrar y ver a su esposo profundamente dormido sobre la cama de hospital fue un dolor agudo en el centro de su pecho, nunca había pensado que lo vería así, sentía que era su culpa, que debía de haberlo acompañado en esta primera gira, que debería haber sido una mejor esposa para con él, pero todos sus pensamientos culposos desaparecieron en tanto paso su mirada por Itachi, Sasuke y Sayi que se mostraban angustiados y culpables mientras vigilaban en dormir de su amigo, siendo el Uchiwa quien se levantó a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos...sentía que si Naruto estaba así era su culpa, él debería haberle preguntado cómo se sentía ante las extenuantes presentaciones, pero no lo había hecho, le había fallado como amigo.

-Hinata, perdón- sollozo Itachi contra el hombro de ella que lo abrazo cálidamente.

-Queríamos llegar antes, pero no nos dejaban pasar por inmigración- se disculpó Sasuke ya que todos eran responsables de que Naruto estuviera así, porque ninguno de ellos había estado lo suficientemente al pendiente de él.

-Entiendo, sé que no es su culpa- contesto Hinata con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hinata...- murmuro Naruto casi sin voz.

Hinata centro toda su atención en Naruto en tanto lo escucho hablar, tal y como también hicieron Itachi, Sasuke y _Sayi_. Los recuerdos que Naruto tenía eran borrosos, solo recordaba haberse sentido muy mal y desmayarse la mañana del día en que se presentarían en _Boston _que era el punto culmine de la gira, tras ver su piel pálida y extrañamente amarilla, luego recordaba fragmentos de estar en el aeropuerto, pero el resto era confuso para él, solo sabía que estaba en un hospital porque se sentía enfermo, y que sus amigos estaban cuidándolo. Luego de tantas presentaciones había comenzado a sentirse extraño pero no había tenido idea de porque o si tenía que ver con su cabeza o su cuerpo, incluso le había bajado el perfil a la situación y continuado con la gira sin decirle nada a Itachi, Sasuke o Sai hasta que su cuerpo no había aguantado más. Pero ahora se sentía mejor, que Hinata fuera lo primero que viera al despertar lo hacía sentir a gusto, sentía que ya no tenía ese vacío en el corazón, estaba en paz por estar nuevamente junto a ella. Hinata se sentó en el borde de la cama tan pronto como le fue posible, estrechando una de las manos de Naruto entre las suyas, acariciándole la mejilla, sintiéndose ligeramente más tranquila al oírlo hablar, y no era la única; desde antes de emprender rumbo de regreso a _Londres_, Itachi, Sasuke y Sai no habían logrado que Naruto dijera siquiera una palabra, lo que desde luego había contribuido a angustiarlos y hacerlos sentir todavía más culpables, pero ahora podían respirar tranquilos al ver que su amigo aún tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Perdón por preocuparlos- se disculpó el Uzumaki, lamentando hacer que sus amigos y esposa se sintieran mal por su culpa.

-No hables, necesitas recuperarte, ¿sí?- acallo Hinata acunando su mejilla. -Lo importante es que estás aquí- sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si, se sentía mal, no solo por el extraño sentir de aquella enfermedad que lo hacía sentir aletargado y fatigado, sino también porque esta aflicción había interrumpido la gira de _Queen_ e impedido que Sai, Itachi y Sasuke continuaran con las presentaciones, y lo peor es que no sabía que padecía ni cuanto le tomaría recuperarse. Intentando no pensar en eso lo único que Naruto hizo fue asentir en silencio, disfrutando de la reconfortante presencia de su esposa, a quien había extrañado inmensamente durante la gira y que en ese momento estaba incondicionalmente junto a él con valor y fuerza, sin perder en ningún momento la bondad y gentileza que tanto la caracterizaban, cuando cualquier otra persona en su lugar ya se habría rendido...pero ella no era cualquier persona, era su esposa quien le transmitía su amor de mil y un maneras distintas, desde su compañía hasta sus constantes _te amo_ y que él nunca se cansaba de oír, porque ella era la mujer de su vida. Aun resultaba sorprendente y extraño para Itachi, Sasuke y Sai que hubieran podido arreglárselas para llevar a Naruto a través de la fila de inmigración en el aeropuerto _JFK_ en _Nueva York_, su amigo apenas y había podido mantenerse en pie, literalmente habían tenido que aborda el avión con él en brazos...pero ahora y de regreso en _Londres_ todo lo que querían era que Naruto se recuperara y cuanto antes, no volverían a trabajar hasta que él estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Pareció transcurrir una eternidad antes de que el doctor finalmente apareciera para acabar con la agonía de toda la banda:

-Oh, toda la familia está aquí, según veo- comento el doctor nada más entrar y al ver a toda la banda reunida. -¿Hinata Uzumaki?- inquirió pese a saber la respuesta.

-Soy yo- confirmo Hinata, levantándose de la cama. -¿Cómo está mi esposo?- pregunto con la voz ligeramente temblorosa producto de la incertidumbre.

-Tuvo una crisis debido a un caso moderado de hepatitis- revelo el doctor tanto para la Uzumaki como para el resto de la banda que respiro con más calma al oír aquello. -Tendrá que permanecer en tratamiento por un tiempo; meses- estipulo observando seriamente al paciente y que no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué? No puedo...- protesto Naruto, intentando sentarse sobre la cama para demostrar que no estaba tan mal como todos creían.

-Naruto, tranquilo- acallo Sai, observándolo severamente e impidiéndole erguirse.

El regaño de parte de Sai sorprendió a la banda, no porque hubiera guardado silencio hasta ese momento, sino porque no había manifestado sus sentimientos ante la situación por la que su amigo estaba atravesando, pero en ese momento lo que el Yamanaka hizo no fue sino verbalizar lo que toda la banda quería, que Naruto se recuperara, ya podrían volver a meterse en el estudio de grabación o tener otra gira, pero más adelante. Igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros, Naruto centro su mirada en Hinata que asintió en silencio, completamente de acuerdo con Sai, haciéndolo desistir de continuar protestando, volviendo a recostarse sobre la cama, resignado; tendría que ser paciente...

* * *

Poco a poco, Naruto había comenzado a recuperarse de su hepatitis, todo había retomado su curso y _Queen_ había comenzado a retornar a su trabajo...pero al poco tiempo de mostrar una ligera mejoría y comenzar a ensayar otra vez, había vuelto a ser ingresado de urgencias en el hospital, esta vez por una ulcera de duodeno, lo que había llevado a _Queen_ a cancelar toda una nueva gira que tenían prevista por _Estados Unidos, _esperando que su amigo y guitarrista se recuperara. En ese momento la banda se encontraba discutiendo la difícil situación por la que estaban pasando, reunidos en el apartamento de Naruto y Hinata; el Uzumaki se encontraba recostado sobre el largo sofá, guardando reposo tal y como le había estipulado el doctor, viendo atentamente a Itachi y Sai sentados sobre la alfombra jugando _scrabble_, y Sasuke sentado en uno de los dos sillones. Hinata por su parte se encontraba revisando afanosamente los exámenes de sus alumnos sentada delante de la mesa de la cocina, pero escuchando atentamente el debate de la banda. Naruto estaba decepcionado consigo mismo de una forma tan descomunal que no alcanzaba a expresarse con claridad, sentía que les estaba fallando a sus amigos y a la banda, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo y por lo mismo temía que Itachi, Sasuke y Sai fueran a buscar un guitarrista sustituto...temía ser reemplazable, temía no poder seguir dedicándose a lo que amaba por culpa de su salud. Afortunadamente en medio de tanta apatía había llegado un consuelo; a _Queen_ se le había concedido un disco de plata de la industria musical por vender más de 100.000 copias por el álbum _Queen I_I, pero aun así Naruto seguía apesadumbrado por tener que guardar reposo.

-Esto no está bien, chicos- insistió el Uzumaki, reconociendo en que _Queen_ debía seguir trabajando a pesar de su condición, -que este así no es su culpa, deberían...

-¿Continuar, sin ti? ¿Reemplazarte?- interrumpió Itachi, levantando la vista de la reñida partida de _scrabble_. -Quizás lo hagamos...tal vez encontremos a un guitarrista más inteligente que tú- planteo falsamente y de una forma sutilmente sarcástica.

-Como si pudiéramos encontrar a otro guitarrista astrofísico ahí afuera- bromeo Sai, sin levantar la mirada del juego, intentando no perder.

El nuevo álbum aún estaba en proceso de creación y por lo mismo Itachi en lo personal ya tenía una muy buena canción en mente llamada _Killer Queen _y que representaba el hecho de que incluso alguien de la clase alta podía ser una prostituta, pero también era un homenaje a _Annaisha Hyuga _la protagonista su película favorita; _Cabaret, _por no mencionar que recientemente había terminado otras cuatro canciones; _Flick Of The Wrist_, _Lily Of The Valley_, _In The Lap Of The Gods _y _Bring Back That Leroy Brown_, Sasuke había escrito _Tenement Funster _que hablaba de la juventud y rebelión, y Sai por primera vez había aportado una canción algo...peculiar, llamada _Misfire _que curiosamente parecía tener doble sentido, y decían curiosamente porque Sai era la última persona de quien esperarían algo así. Pero pese a que estuvieran escribiendo y planeando las canciones que conformarían el nuevo álbum, no harían nada sin Naruto, ciertamente ya habían comenzado a grabar algunas canciones nuevas en el estudio, pero dejaban el espacio requerido para que más adelante se añadieran las secuencias de guitarra de Naruto. Hinata pensó en decir algo, pero únicamente negó para sí, manteniéndose en su trabajo; ya le había dicho a Naruto todo lo que se le ocurría para animarlo, pero nada lo ayudaría porque él estaba empeñado en la idea de que le estaba fallando a la banda, nada lo ayudaría si él no quería aceptar que en esas circunstancias lo único que podía hacer era ser paciente...aunque tampoco es como si durante ese tiempo hubiera hecho nada; había compuesto _Brighton Rock_, _Now I'm Here_, S_he Makes Me_ y _Dear Friends _cuya letra aun no terminaba, incluso estando enfermo se entregaba por completo al trabajo y eso era algo admirable.

-En serio, chicos...- intento objetar Naruto nuevamente, ya que lo último que deseaba era que ellos se retrasaran por su culpa.

-¡Nadie te reemplazará!- espeto Sasuke bruscamente, haciendo brincar a todos por su exabrupto. -Y si lo hacen, tendrán que vérselas conmigo- amenazo observando seriamente a Itachi y Sai que asintieron repetidamente, no queriendo aumentar su ira.

Naruto lo observo sorprendido y boquiabierto, sin saber que decir, bajando la cabeza como un niño regañado, reflexionando. Itachi, Sasuke y Sai se observaron en silencio entre sí, más que satisfechos, con Hinata contemplando todo desde la cocina con una radiante sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo; _Queen_ era una familia, si uno caía, todos caían, y si uno se levantaba, todos se levantaban.

* * *

_Top of the Pops, 1974_

Luego de un par de meses de tratamiento, Naruto se había recuperado exitosamente con el incondicional apoyo de sus amigos y esposa, empleando todo el tiempo de su recuperación en escribir nuevas canciones que posteriormente se grabaron en el estudio, permitiendo el nacimiento del tercer álbum de _Queen_; _Sheer Heart Attack _y su sencillo _Killer Queen_. Pero como todo sencillo este debía ser promocionado para lograr su éxito y el mejor medio para hacerlo era el programa de televisión _Top of The Pops _a través de una presentación televisada. No era la primera vez que se presentaban en _Top of The Pops_, la primera vez había sido hace medio año para promocionar el álbum _Queen II_, esa oportunidad se había presentado para ellos luego de que _Gaara Sabaku _hubiera declinado presentarse, pero esa primera presentación no había sido glamorosa en lo absoluto; la _BBC_ se había encontrado de huelga, por lo que habían tenido que presentarse en el yermo estudio del clima, realizando _lip sing _y sin poder tocar realmente sus instrumentos, pero increíblemente esta vez no mucho había cambiado al respecto. En esos momentos _Queen_ se estaba preparando para la grabación del video en el set correspondiente, más algo disgustados al encontrar un serio impedimento en su presentación; nuevamente no podían tocar realmente sus instrumentos. Para Sasuke en lo personal era frustrante tocar ese set de batería, porque era de plástico y no emitía ningún sonido salvo un hueco "_duh_", ¿Cómo tocar bien si no diferenciaba los sonidos?, ¿era muy difícil que les permitieran tocar sus instrumentos realmente? No solo eran rostros estéticamente apropiados para la tv, eran músicos y querían tocar, ¿era tan difícil de entender?

-Una mierda- mascullo Sasuke luego de golpear los platillos con sus baquetas, furioso más intentando contenerse lo más posible por el bien de la banda.

Levantándose del set de batería con una expresión de evidente disgusto, el Uchiha vestía una simple camiseta de mezclilla azul claro ligeramente desgastada, con una corbata verde oscuro alrededor del cuello y con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, muñequeras blancas, jeans azul claro, botines de cuero negro y el cabello ligeramente despeinado, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente. Naruto y Sai, igual de disgustados que él, no tardaron en subir al escenario para acompañarlo. Con la _Red Special _colgada del hombro, Naruto llevaba una playera gris oscuro bajo una impecable chaqueta blanca de aspecto formal, pantalones negros, botines de cuero de igual color, una especie de gargantilla compuesta por diferentes piezas de color dorado alrededor del cuello y el cabello tan rebelde y desordenado como siempre. El más formal y tranquilo en cuanto a su aspecto se refería era Sai quien, con el bajo colgado del hombro, vestía una opaca camisa gris azulado de cuello alto estampada con pequeños lunares gris claro, encima una chaqueta gris claro ligeramente azulado de aspecto formal, pantalones a juego, zapatos de cuero negro y su largo cabello negro cayéndole sobre los hombros y tras la espalda, ligeramente revuelto. Más preocupado en charlar con Izumi que le comentaba en ese momento una anécdota de su trabajo que en otra cosa, Itachi desvió la mirada hacia el encargado de la _BBC_, Genma Shiranui, que por primera vez desde su llegada se dirigió a hablar con ellos. Tan extravagante y estrafalario como solo él podía serlo, Itachi lucía un destacable abrigo de terciopelo marrón oscuro con ligeros reflejos más claros, de cuello alto y en V, mangas largas y ceñido a su cuerpo por un grueso cinturón de cuero color negro, pantalones blancos y botines negros, un par de muñequeras de cuero color negro y su siempre largo cabello ébano cayendo libremente sobre los hombros y tras la espalda.

-Chicos, escúchenme- llamo Genma, aproximándose al escenario para hablar con la banda, -va a ser _playback_, solo deben hacer _lip sing_-comunico como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Sabemos tocar los instrumentos- protesto Sasuke de inmediato, furioso por la idea de no poder tocar la batería.

-¿Quieres que yo haga _lip sing_?- objeto Itachi de igual modo, situándose exactamente frente al Shiranui, ofendido en su orgullo por semejante petición.

-Es que no entiendo- admitió Naruto, intentando mantener la calma pese a lo difícil que ya le resultaba, -¿por qué no podemos tocar en vivo?- pregunto confundido ya que esta vez sí se presentarían en un estudio real.

-El público no lo notara- intento tranquilizar Genma, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Nosotros si lo notaremos- espeto el Uzumaki, sonando furioso al hablar esta vez.

-Es la _BBC_ y así se hacen las cosas por aquí, ¿sí?- zanjo el Shiranui, imponiendo los protocolos correspondientes por encima de la opinión que ellos tuvieran. -No sean una carga- añadió por lo bajo antes de proceder a retirarse.

Para Genma esos cuatro jóvenes eran adolescentes arrogantes, la _BBC_ tenía protocolos que debían seguirse y esos niños no serían la excepción. Aquella fue la gota que colmó la escasa paciencia de Itachi cuyo inmediato impulso fue callar a ese idiota de un golpe, pero de nada le serviría hacerlo, por lo que desistió de inmediato por su propio bien y el de la banda. _Queen_ aspiraba a la grandeza, aquello era cierto y todos quienes conformaban el circulo de _Queen_ lo sabían bien, estaban hambrientos de éxito...no es como si esperaran ser estrellas de la noche a la mañana, pero si esperaban que su trabajo fuera respetado luego de un éxito que los había puesto en el mapa musical como lo era _Seven Seas of Rhye_, más al parecer llegar tan lejos como ansiaban les tomaría más tiempo de lo esperado, pero afortunadamente tiempo era algo que por ahora tenían de sobra. Con las manos cruzadas en su regazo y una expresión serena, Izumi se aproximó lentamente hasta Itachi, luciendo increíblemente encantadora en aquel elegante vestido fucsia con reflejos anaranjados, largo hasta el suelo, de profundo escote en V hasta la altura del vientre, perfectamente ceñido a su figura por un cinturón violeta, mangas ceñidas y translucidas, con una fina cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello; regalo de Itachi, y su largo cabello castaño perfectamente peinado para caer prolijamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Aun en el escenario, Naruto y Sasuke solo pudieron negar en silencio, observándose entre sí, mientras que Sai por su parte se mostraba increíblemente resignado.

-Si lo hacen así, es una mierda, imbécil- soltó el Uchiha con enorme disgusto.

-_Es la BBC_\- repitió el Uzumaki imitando burlescamente al Shiranui.

-Es un alivio- opino el Yamanaka mucho más tranquilo que sus compañeros.

-¿De verdad?- bufo Naruto, acomodando la _Red Special_ en su hombro.

-Presentación perfecta- justifico Sai, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando ver el lado bueno.

Estaban entre la espada y la pared por así decirlo, no había mucho que pudieran hacer realmente en ese momento al ser vistos simplemente como unos aspirantes a súper estrellas, protestar no los ayudaría en nada, solo perderían el tiempo y la oportunidad de promocionar el sencillo de su nuevo álbum, por lo que en ese momento la única opción que tenían era seguir la corriente y presentarse, fingir, aunque no estuvieran para nada de acuerdo, ya podrían exigir lo que quisieran en el futuro, pero ese momento no era ahora. Izumi rió por lo bajo al oír la conversación de Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, sonriéndole a Itachi en cuanto él alzo la mirada en su dirección tras un prolongado silencio, evidentemente molesto. Lo había oído todo como siempre, ser la novia del vocalista tenía esas ventajas más Izumi no disfrutaba de ellas tanto como otros creían; Itachi era una persona maravillosa y poseía un talento abrumador, por lo que resultaba increíble que no se le reconociera como debía por ello, más en ese momento y esbozando una sonrisa bromista, a Izumi se le ocurrió una idea para hacerle olvidar este mal sabor de boca, entendiéndolo perfectamente, sabiendo la clase de ideas que en ese momento rondaban por su cabeza y a decir verdad no le faltaban razones para estar frustrado, pero en ese momento no había mucho que pudieran hacer para cambiar los protocolos, Izumi estaba segura de que un día _Queen_ rompería con cada esquema y marcaría su huella en la historia, pero hasta que ese día llegara lo único que les quedaba por hacer era...aceptarlo.

-Solo asegúrate de que nadie vea tus labios- sugirió Izumi con una divertida sonrisa.

Sonriendo ladinamente, Itachi contemplo intensamente a Izumi, aceptando el desafío de su parte, resignado a hacer lo que quería la _BBC_, pero a su manera, ¿querían que él fingiera? Bien, lo haría, pero a cambio no lo vencerían. Guiñándole un ojo a Izumi, Itachi paso junto a ella, dándole una cómplice nalgada que la hizo reír, subió al escenario junto a sus compañeros. En cosa de minutos y tras una sola señal, todo el "_publico_" se situó al pie del escenario, aguardando la presentación de _Queen_, y entre el público, en primera fila se encontraban las parejas de tres de los integrantes; Izumi, Hinata e Ino, en su lugar de honor. La grabación del vídeo de _Killer Queen _inicio en tanto uno de los viejos "_disc_-_jockeys_" los presento para que sucesivamente la música comenzara a sonar. Puede que la experiencia de estar en _Top of The Pops _no fuera en lo absoluto lo que ellos esperaban, pero estaban comenzando una carrera musical, no podían ser exigentes, no cuanto la música comenzó a sonar; Sasuke, Naruto y Sai pretendieron que tocaban realmente sus respectivos instrumentos, manteniendo expresiones tranquilas y convincentes. _Top of The Pops _era increíblemente malo porque ninguno de ellos estaba tocando realmente; todo el espectáculo para la televisión era un grupo de sesenta o setenta adolescentes que debían bailar o expresar gusto mientras la canción se reproducía por los altoparlantes sin importar que la banda no estuviera tocando realmente. Puede que _Top of The Pops _no fuera bueno, pero era el mejor medio para vender discos, así que...¿qué se podía decir?

-_She keeps her Moet et Chandon in her pretty cabinet, "Let them eat cake", she says just like Marie Antoinette_\- Itachi movió sus labios con total precisión al ritmo de la música, guardando interinamente su frustración_, _-_a built-in remedy for Kruschev and Kennedy, at anytime an invitation, you can't decline_\- sostuvo el micrófono con una mano mientras que con la otra negaba a la cámara con el índice en un gesto de evidente reprobación_. _-_Caviar and cigarettes, well versed in etiquette, extraordinarily nice_\- sostuvo el mango del micrófono, procediendo a moverse por el escenario como siempre hacia durante sus presentaciones_,_ -¡_She's a Killer Queen!_, _gunpowder, gelatin, dynamite with a laser beam, guaranteed to blow your mind, anytime_\- realizo un gesto aparentemente brusco al moverse, siendo tan teatral como siempre.

Pese a que aquella no fuera una autentica presentación de _Queen_ porque la banda no estaba tocando realmente, Hinata mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro en todo momento para tranquilizar a su esposo, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de la música. La Uzumaki vestía lo más glamorosa que le resulto posible; blusa purpura agitanada estampado en múltiples y pequeñas flores multicolor, de escote en V, cerrada a la altura del cuello por un pequeño nudo, mangas acampanadas y ceñida bajo el busto por una especie de fajín marrón claro, pantalones formales de color negro y tacones cómodos de igual color, con el cabello peinado en un simple recogido y en una marea de rizos que caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. De pie junto a Hinata y con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, Ino movió la cabeza al ritmo de la música aunque no con tanto animo como si lo haría si esa fuera una presentación real de _Queen_. La rubia vestía una cómoda blusa índigo violáceo de recatado escote en V y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, estampada a lo largo de toda la tela en mariposas de diferentes colores, falda plisada hasta la rodilla, de color negro y botines gris oscuro con una hebilla en los costados. Resulto más fácil para Sasuke, Naruto y Sai camuflar todo signo de disgusto que tuvieran en cuanto Itachi comenzó a moverse por escenario, porque esa parte de la presentación no era rutinaria en lo absoluto, Itachi siempre improvisaba en cada una de las presentaciones que tenían, ninguna era igual y aquella no fue la excepción sin importar que los cuatro solo estuvieran fingiendo.

-_Uh,_ _recommended at the price, insatiable an appetite, ¿wanna try?_\- el Uchiwa inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, continuando con aquella teatralidad a la par que Naruto a su lado cobraba protagonismo por el solo grabado de su _Red_ _Special._

En primera fila, Izumi observo a Itachi con una radiante sonrisa, es cierto que esta pantomima era un bache en el glorioso camino que _Queen_ tenía en mente, pero con fe y voluntad podrían lograr todo lo que quisieran, todo...

* * *

_Auditorio Nippon Budokan, Tokio__/ 1974_

A medida que _Queen_ adquiría mayor reconocimiento dentro de los países de habla inglesa en común, pronto llego a ellos la noticia de que eran muy populares en algunos países de _Asía_, por lo que llegaron a la decisión en común de realizar una gira por Japón, pero nada podría haber preparado a _Queen_ para la inigualable experiencia que fue el recibimiento del país nipón. En el vestíbulo de llegada del aeropuerto internacional de _Haneda_, la banda había sido recibida por más de 3.000 fans que se apretujaban para verlos, muchos de los cuales portaban pancartas caseras y discos de _Queen_, manifestando la inmensa admiración que tenían por la banda. El lugar designado para uno de sus primeros conciertos era el _Nippon Budokan_, también conocido como el _Estadio de Artes Marciales de Japón_. La banda se encontraba interpretando _Killer Queen _sobre el amplio escenario que poseía una iluminación como ninguna otra, replicando una corona en el fondo en el centro del emblema _de_ Queen y con una audiencia que no dejaba de gritar por ellos. Sentado ante el piano, interpretando las notas apasionadamente, Itachi vestía una playera blanca bajo un angelical y vistoso poncho de seda blanca que relucía con amplitud ante sus movimientos, como si fueran alas, pantalones y zapatos blancos con una ligera plataforma, y el cabello suelto y ligeramente despeinado cayéndole sobre los hombros. A la par que el Uchiwa, Naruto vestía un llamativo blusón blanco de mangas aladas, con una serie de líneas horizontales en el centro del pecho y ceñido a su cuerpo por un fajín, pantalones de seda color negro y botines blancos, con su distintivo cabello rubio tan rebelde como siempre mientras tocaba afanosamente su preciada _Red Special_.

-_Drop of a hat she's as willing as playful as a pussy cat_\- el Uchiwa mantuvo un tono de lo más aristocrático mientras cantaba, por las apariencias desde luego_, _-_then momentarily out of action, temporarily out of gas to absolutely drive you wild, ¡wild!_\- elevo la voz tanto como le fue posible, armonizando su voz con la de Sasuke.

Llamando ineludiblemente la atención como siempre pese a intentar pasar desapercibido al dedicarse a tocar la batería, lejos de parecer angelical como Itachi y Naruto, Sasuke parecía una especie de ángel rebelde, con el torso descubierto salvo por una chaqueta de cuero color blanco decorada en los laterales y mangas por incontables flecos, pantalones de seda y botines negros, muñequeras blancas y una serie de medallones o amuletos alrededor del cuello como reflejo de que al igual que Itachi le había tomado gran afecto a la sociedad y costumbres japonesas, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto como de costumbre. En contraste con el Uchiha, Sai lucia tan sereno y reservado como dedicándose a tocar el bajo y no llamar innecesariamente la atención, lo que se le daba muy bien. Su atuendo consistía en una formal camisa blanca con el cuello ligeramente abierto, pantalones y chaqueta de seda color negro que permanecía abierta, zapatos negros con un grueso margen de color blanco, y el cabello suelto y ligeramente despeinado como de costumbre. Itachi volvió repetidamente el rostro hacia el enorme público que clamaba por ellos y que superaba cualquier audiencia ante la que se hubieran presentado hasta ahora, más a Itachi no solo lo entusiasmaban las enormes legiones de fans de _Queen_, el propio lugar lo embriagaba por completo, de principio a fin, ¿Qué mejor que un país antiguo y lejano para avivar su latente sentido de lo exótico? Todo le fascinaba, desde las tradiciones y la cultura hasta su estilo de vida avanzado y tecnológico, entre las rarezas de una sociedad tan compleja, se sentía en su elemento.

-_She's a Killer Queen_-Itachi alzo nuevamente la voz en el tono más agudo que le fue posible, -_gunpowder, gelatin, dynamite with a laser beam, guaranteed to blow your mind_\- bajo el nivel de su voz, volviéndolo más serio y suave al mismo tiempo.

-_Anytime_\- coreo Sasuke, agudizando su voz y armonizándola con la de Itachi como siempre.

-_Recommended at the price, insatiable an appetite, you wanna try_\- le dirigió a la audiencia una sonrisa infantilmente traviesa.

Gobernado por completo por la adrenalina y la emoción mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Sai interpretaban el intenso solo, Itachi bailoteo por el escenario, moviendo afanosamente los brazos, haciendo que las alas de su vestuario hicieran parecer que fuera a volar de un momento a otro. _Queen_ por fin tenía lo que siempre había ansiado; un público garantizado, adulación y una multitud pidiendo más y más.

* * *

**PD: ****Saludos mis queridos lectores**, si bien mi tiempo sigue siendo escaso por ahora, **comenzare a subir los borradores que tenía de múltiples capítulos de mis historias, por lo que les sugiero mantenerse atentos, **disculpándome nuevamente por carecer de más tiempo, pero les prometo que muy pronto volveré al trabajo, así que solo puedo pedirles paciencia por ahora :3 esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, así como por inspirarme continuamente con tu talento), a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, agradeciendo su preocupación por mi) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHina**); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Fat Bottomed Girls:** la canción **fue escrita por Brian May** y **pertenece al álbum Jazz de 1978**, sin embargo **en la película se da a entender que ya existía para su gira por Estados Unidos en 1974**, cuatro años antes de su lanzamiento original, **cosa que yo elegí mantener ya que el ritmo y estilo de la canción va muy bien con el éxito de música texano**, representando al país en que se encuentran.

**Hepatitis & Scrabble:** **en 1974**, durante la cúspide de la gira de Queen en Norteamérica, en Boston, **Brian May enfermo de Hepatitis, por lo que la gira tuvo que interrumpirse para que fuera hospitalizado**, posteriormente **también sufrió de una ulcera en el duodeno por lo que Queen retorno al estudio de grabación sin él, pero las grabaciones de sus secciones de guitarra fueron incluidas posteriormente cuando se recupero**. Algo muy característico de Queen y que se incluyo en la película fueron sus **partidas de Scrabble y que solían hacer en el trayecto durante sus giras o en el backstage**, por lo que tenía que mencionar este juego y que los cuatro disfrutaban muchísimo.

**Queen en Top of the Pops:** **en la película,** Queen se presenta en el programa de televisión por intercesión de John Reid que comenzó a ser su manager, pero lo cierto es que **en la historia real Queen logro aparecer por primera vez en el programa en 1973 cuando David Bowie se bajo de la presentación**, y entonces el manager de la banda era **Norman Sheffield**. **Hasta hoy los integrantes de Queen recuerdan con disgusto Top of the Pops ya que no podían tocar sus instrumentos**.

**Japón:** Queen recibió el mayor triunfo de su carrera en 1974 cuando se presentaron en Japón, **el publico nipón los adoraba tanto y les demostró tanto afecto que Queen les dedicaría una canción; Teo Torriate**. **Freddie Mercury adoraba Japón** a tal punto que en años sucesivos viajaría allí de vacaciones o para gastarse el dinero en compras.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" estoy ideando el reparto para iniciar la adaptación de **la historia de Annabelle** a través de "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	6. Chapter 5

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**You're My Best Friend**" del álbum **A Night At the Opera **(1975) y "**Flick of the Wrist**" del álbum **Sheer Heart Attack** (1974).

* * *

-Pasen, por favor- invito Sai tras abrirles la puerta.

Algo nerviosos y ciertamente curiosos ante esta repentina reunión que Sai había solicitado por teléfono, toda la banda no tardo en ingresar en el apartamento, guardando silencio para no presionar a nadie a dar detalles del porqué de esa reunión aunque esperaban poder obtener ciertas respuestas; Sai e Ino estaban mostrándose tensos durante el último tiempo, algo muy extraño en ellos que siempre eran tranquilos y felices entre sí, como _Queen_ ninguno de ellos sentía encontrarse con en el derecho de preguntar directamente si estaban bien, por lo que respetaban su silencio. El primero en entrar fue Itachi quien como siempre acaparaba la atención con su imagen, vistiendo una reluciente camisa de seda blanca, pantalones blancos, chaqueta negra estampada por completo en flores de múltiples colore, botines negros y su melena ébano enmarcando su rostro de forma impecable, a su lado Izumi relucía sin esfuerzo, tan solo siendo ella misma, enfundada en un holgado vestido de chiffon blanco de tirantes y falda arremolinada cinco centímetros por sobre los tobillos, corta chaqueta de cuero negro de escote en V cerrada en el centro del pecho, mangas cortas, botines a juego y su largo cabello castaño peinado en un sencillo recogido que lo hacía caer sobre su hombro derecho. Tras ellos ingreso Sasuke, en solitario como no se le veía en mucho tiempo ya que últimamente no tenía novias sino que acompañantes ocasionales. El Uchiha vestía una simple camiseta blanca de mangas largas con líneas horizontales de múltiples colores en el centro del pecho, chaqueta de mezclilla negra con el borde de las mangas de color burdeo, pantalones negros y botines de cuero marrón oscuro, con su rebelde cabello azabache y ligeramente despeinado como siempre.

-Gracias por venir, pónganse cómodos- sonrió Ino, invitándolos a tomar asiento.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Naruto y Hinata, siendo el Uzumaki quien se mostró tan comprensivo como siempre, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Sai, sencillo como de costumbre en una desgastada camisa de mezclilla, jeans azul oscuro o más bien negros, zapatillas Adidas blancas y el cabello rebelde y exuberante como como él podía serlo, ingresando junto con él y sosteniéndole la mano, Hinata les dirigió una sonrisa de lo más cordial a la pareja, vistiendo un cómodo suéter blanco de múltiples líneas horizontales en tonos gris claro, rosa pálido, sandía y fresa, de cuello redondo y bajo, con mangas hasta los codos, jeans azul claro ligeramente desgastados, botines gris claro y su largo cabello azul oscuro cayendo sobre su hombros. Sai cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez que todo hubieron ingresado, procediendo a ocupar un lugar en los sofás de la sala, el Yamanaka vestía una simple camisa azul oscuro estampada en pequeños lunares de múltiples colores, jeans azul oscuro y botines negros, con su cabello negro ligeramente despeinado como de costumbre, a su lado, sencilla como siempre, Ino portaba un holgado y largo suéter de múltiples colores y dibujos, jeans azul claro, botines gris oscuro y su largo cabello rubio cayendo ordenadamente sobre sus hombros para enmarcar su rostro. Todos pronto se encontraron ante un incómodo silencio que los llevo a observarse entre sí; Sai estaba más callado de lo usual, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él había convocado a esa reunión. Itachi se aclaró ligeramente la garganta ante de decidirse a romper con el silencio...de estar ocurriendo algo malo, esperaba que Sai e Ino supieran que podían contar con ellos, como la familia que _Queen_ era.

-Llevamos tiempo viéndolos algo reservados dentro del circulo que esta familia y nos preguntábamos...¿Hemos hecho algo que los ha ofendido?- el Uchiwa formulo aquella pregunta tan crucial en nombre de todos para sorpresa de Sai e Ino que no habían querido dar esa impresión. -Porque de ser así lo lamentamos muchísimo- se disculpó anticipadamente, temiendo lo peor.

-No, ustedes no tienen culpa de nada, se trata de Ino y yo- negó el Yamanaka en un suspiro, intercambiando una mirada con su novia que asintió en respuesta, -hemos estado lidiando con algo muy complejo y difícil, juntos, pero creemos que ya es momento de que la banda, ustedes, lo sepan- Ino y él entrelazaron sus manos mientras los observaban.

-Lo que sucede es que...estoy embarazada- confeso Ino finalmente, titubeando ligeramente en su declaración, nerviosa y algo avergonzada.

Sai estaba más que convencido de que Ino era absolutamente perfecta para él, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, se sentía a gusto y feliz cuando estaba con ella, ya le habría pedido matrimonio de no ser que _Queen_ aun no contaba con los recursos como para que pudieran pagar una boda, y en medio de ese debate había surgido una de las consecuencias normales de tener sexo; un embarazo. Si, habían tenido cuidado y usado protección pero de todas formas había pasado, eran jóvenes pero esa no era ninguna excusa y lo sabían, los padres de Ino ya habían hablado con él, exigiéndole que se responsabilizara y lo haría, pero no por obligación sino porque amaba a Ino, en cierto modo el embarazo había llegado en el momento preciso para que los padres de Ino acordaran costear parte la boda y que Sukea Hatake, como abogado y amigo de la banda volviera a ofrecer su casa para celebrar la fiesta y aportar dinero para que se efectuara la boda que se celebraría tan pronto como fuera posible tanto por ocultar el embarazo como para proteger a Ino ya que aún era mal visto que una mujer se embarazara sin estar casada. La inmediata reacción de la banda fue de incredulidad antes de reparar en que en efecto Ino llevaba tiempo distorsionando su figura al cambiar su forma de vestir, pero pronto la incredulidad se transformó en euforia en tanto todos abordaron a la pareja con sonrisas, abrazos y felicitaciones ante algo tan inesperado, pero tan hermoso y maravilloso como lo era el milagro de la vida, porque si Dios bendecía a una pareja con un hijo, lo único que había que sentir era felicidad, ninguna otra cosa.

-¿Cuándo va a nacer?- pregunto Naruto, rompiendo el abrazo para permitirle respirar a Sai.

-Esperamos que en agosto del próximo año- contesto Ino, viendo a Sai sin palabras por la impresión.

-La familia _Queen_ está creciendo amigos- Itachi beso sonoramente las mejillas de Sai e Ino, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellos, -¡a celebrar!- declaro con gran emoción.

Sorprendidos gratamente por la respuesta de la banda, lo único que Sai e Ino atinaron a hacer fue sonreír y disfrutar del momento, al fin y al cabo se trataba de una buena noticia; la familia _Queen_ continuaba creciendo.

* * *

_Queen_ estaba viviendo un momento maravilloso en su carrera musical; su último álbum _Sheer Heart Attack _tenía criticas deslumbrantes, en conjunto los tres álbumes que habían lanzado hasta el momento—_Queen_, _Queen II _y _Sheer Heart Attack_—se encontraban simultáneamente en las listas de los discos más vendidos del _Reino Unido_, por fin y luego de tan mala racha tenían éxito y a lo grande...pero aun reinaba una incógnita por resolver, ¿Dónde estaba el dinero? Tenían éxito, sí, pero seguían sin ver ni un centavo, eran más pobres que nunca ¡literalmente! Las ventas de sus álbumes estaban por las nubes, en la mayoría de los conciertos se agotaban todas las entradas, pero ellos cuatro aun no veían nada del dinero que se les había prometido que recibirían a su tiempo, un tiempo que se estaba prolongando para evitar que llegara al parecer. En ese momento solo había una respuesta posible, había algo que no les estaban diciendo y ellos ya tenían una idea bastante clara de que era aquello. La banda se encontraba reunida en la oficina de los estudios _Trident_, sentados con seriedad y estoicismo sobre los sofás a excepción de Itachi quien como de costumbre se paseaba como león enjaulado, con una mano a la altura del mentón, pareciendo reflexivo. Sentado delante del escritorio se encontraba Orochimaru, igual de serio que ellos, con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y las manos entrelazadas, y su hermano menor Kabuto se encontraba de pie a su lado, silente y atento a los integrantes de la banda que parecían próximos a explotar de ira en cualquier momento.

-No entiendo porque tenemos esta discusión- mascullo Orochimaru, únicamente negando para sí.

-No puedo creerlo...- Itachi se llevó una mano a la frente, controlando lo mejor posible la ira que peleaba por adueñarse de él.

-¿Por qué?- repitió Naruto, sentado sobre el sofá, no pudiendo creer que el viperino fuera tan cínico, -¿Están bromeando?- cuestiono esperando algo de honestidad de su parte, aunque fuera un poco.

-Hemos hecho giras por _Estados Unidos_, _Japón_...aparecemos en todos los titulares, pero, ¿dónde está el dinero?- cuestiono Sasuke, exigiendo una respuesta -Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no vemos ni un centavo- increpo furioso, no pudiendo tolerar más esa situación.

-Es solo una mala racha- adjudico Kabuto en representación de su hermano, -pronto tendrán lo que se merecen, chicos- intento sosegar vagamente, sin saber que decir con exactitud para remediar la situación.

-¿Y tú nuevo auto? No parece ser de alguien que pasa por una mala racha- menciono Sai, aludiendo el _Rolls Royce_ que el menor de los Yakushi había adquirido y que había despertado las sospechas de toda la banda, -te pedí ayuda para comprar una casa y te negaste diciendo que no había dinero- alego ya que quería comprar una casa para Ino y él antes de que el embarazo comenzara a notarse.

-No solo eso; te pedí un piano blanco y dijiste que era una locura- secundo Itachi, volteando a ver a Sasuke que por su parte había solicitado dinero para comprarse un auto, pero a los cuatro les estaba vedada la posibilidad de exigir dinero. -Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas baquetas y cuerdas han roto Sasuke, Naruto y _Sayi_, y todo hemos tenido que costearlo nosotros, de nuestros trabajos- incluso tenían que recurrir a trabajos de medio tiempo para obtener dinero, eso era inadmisible.

Ahora todo estaba claro, como nunca antes; el modus operandi de los hermanos Yakushi consistía en contratar artistas, llevarlos a los estudios de grabación de última tecnología, de su propiedad, y después negociar los acuerdos de edición y distribución con las mayores compañías discográficas para las grabaciones en sí, y desde luego que esta trampa no era en lo absoluto lo que _Queen_ había ido buscando para ganar reconocimiento...los habían engañado y timado. Como el par de empresarios inteligentes y astutos que eran y con sus excelentes dotes para los negocios, los hermanos Yakushi no habían hecho sino sentarse y arrullarlos a ellos cuatro con todo tipo de conceptos, cifras y cláusulas hasta marearlos e imposibilitarles discutir ni por asomo, impidiéndoles ver la letra pequeña del contrato. El problema en si era que al firmar con una compañía productora en lugar de una discográfica, lo que habían hecho era acordar no recibir dinero por su trabajo, lo que desde luego habían aceptado ciegamente por los engaños de Orochimaru y Kabuto, sin saber que firmaban o aceptaban realmente, confiando en su manager, o al menos eso habían hecho hasta ahora. La situación por la que estaban pasando era completamente insostenible; no recibían dinero ni anticipos por su trabajo ni por los derechos de autor, pero quien verdaderamente ya no podía aguantarlo más era Itachi que aunque ya tenía ideas y nuevas canciones para un próximo álbum, no quería entregarlas, desde luego que los cuatro eran músicos porque amaban lo que hacían, no por el dinero, pero ya no podían soportar más aquella situación, había llegado la hora de ponerle punto final a todo eso.

-Hay un error...- contesto Orochimaru a modo de disculpa, intentando pensar en algo para remediar la situación.

-Si, nuestro error fue firmar con ustedes en lugar de con una discográfica- completo Itachi por él, más furioso de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido en su vida. -Renunciamos, búscate a otros tontos a los que robarles el dinero, nosotros sabemos lo que valemos- espeto fríamente antes de emprender rumbo hacia la puerta junto a sus amigos.

-Si cruzan esa puerta, esto se acabó- advirtió el viperino haciendo que los cuatro voltearan a verlo desde el umbral. -Ustedes no serían nada sin mí- recordó con arrogancia y es que no estarían donde estaban de no ser por él.

-No, tú eres nada sin nosotros- corrigió el Uchiwa, conteniendo enormemente su ira para no cometer una locura. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Itachi y tragándose todo su resentimiento, los cuatro abandonaron la oficina, -¡Vete al diablo, imbécil!- grito a todo pulmón para que quien sé que rondara los pasillos lo oyera.

Con una expresión completamente severa, sin voltear a ver a nadie en su camino, los cuatro integrantes de la banda abandonaron las dependencias de los estudios _Trident_. Sabían que esto no se terminaría ahí y solo con una palabra, recuperar su preciada independencia tomaría tiempo, pero con completa seguridad no volverían a permitir que les ocurriera algo así, no volverían a admitir una traición o engaño, no perdonarían algo así, nunca...

* * *

Superar una traición era un proceso difícil, siempre dejaba una huella y la sospecha de que pudiera volver a ocurrir, por lo que luego de romper su contrato con _Trindent Studios_, y que Orochimaru dejara de ser su representante, habían comenzado a tomarse las cosas con calma, únicamente dedicándose a administrar el dinero que recibían por sus presentaciones y que Sai se encargaba de administrar en nombre de toda la banda, más aun así seguían endeudados con todo el personal que trabajaba con ellos. Casualmente el cumpleaños de Itachi llego para todos en el momento perfecto y aún más la invitación de su madre para que se celebrara una reunión en el hogar de la familia Uchiwa donde se encontraban reunidos en ese momento. Pese a que llevaran años como una banda, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai conocían muy poco del pasado de Itachi ya que él era más bien reservado a hablar de esa parte de su vida, por lo que todos—y por todos también se referían a Ino y Hinata que no habían aceptado un _no_ por respuesta—habían tenido que insistir mucho para que él accediera a que visitaran la casa de sus padres y con evidente renuencia. Quien también había aprovechado la oportunidad había sido Izumi quien había invitado a su padre Kiyoshi para que finalmente conociera a Itachi y viceversa. Izumi había abandonado la escuela a los quince años por elección ya que sus padres eran sordomudos; su padre trabajaba como recortador para especialistas en empapelado y su madre en una empresa de limpieza y cuidado del hogar, por lo que ella había comenzado a trabajar como secretaria para ayudar a sustentar a su familia y hasta hoy no se arrepentía de eso. En ese momento su padre Kiyoshi se encontraba sosteniendo una conversación a través del lenguaje de señas con el señor Fugaku, el padre de Itachi, con Izumi intercediendo como traductora.

-Cuando yo era pequeña, corría por la casa, me ocultaba, y él no me encontraba- tradujo Izumi, sonriendo ante la anécdota que su padre estaba relatando, -era astuta- añadió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír ante el elogio de su padre.

-Dile a tu padre que conocerlo es un placer- solicito Itachi, sentado a su derecha.

-Ya lo hice- sonrió Izumi, volviendo el rostro hacia él.

-Y agradécele por el pastel que trajo- insistió el Uchiwa aludiendo el apetecible pastel sobre la mesa y que la madre de Izumi había preparado especialmente para la ocasión.

-Ya lo hice- volvió a sonreír la pelicastaña de igual modo.

-Y dile que su hija coge como nadie- bromeo él en un susurro para que nadie los oyera.

-Itachi, lee los labios- regaño ella, sutilmente incomoda y dejando de sonreír.

Su padre era sordomudo, pero no un tonto, por lo que Izumi evito hacer contacto visual con él, suponiendo la expresión que debía tener en ese momento y es que después de todo, ¿Qué padre quería oír detalles de la vida sexual de su hija, así de sopetón? Itachi sintio como si le arrojaran decenas de cubos de agua helada en la espalda, desviando la mirada hacia el padre de Izumi que lo observo en silencio, no disgustado, pero si con menos emoción que la que había demostrado al conocerlo. Oficialmente había perdido la aprobación de la familia de Izumi en su relación, ¿verdad? _¡Yo y mi bocota! _El Uchiwa se golpeó la frente mentalmente, camuflando exteriormente sus pensamientos, como si no pasara nada, manteniendo su dignidad intacta cuando menos, aunque resulto evidente que su padre se dio cuenta de todo por la severa mirada que le dirigió. Sentada a la derecha del padre de Izumi, Mikoto analizo con sutileza las interacciones de su hijo y su hermosa novia; la primera vez que Itachi le había dicho que tenía novia, Mikoto había intentado no ilusionarse con la idea ya que su hijo había tenido novias anteriormente, pero ninguna enserio, más en cuanto el tiempo comenzó a pasar estuvo más que claro que la relación entre ambos iba muy enserio, el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de Izumi lo decía todo. Como madre y aunque no lo demostrase tanto, era sobreprotectora cuando debía serlo, más Izumi había despertado su inmediata aprobación en cuanto la había conocido y es que era perfecta; dulce, amable, paciente, dadivosa, cándida...y lo más importante es que hacia feliz a Itachi y se amaban, eso era todo cuanto Mikoto podía pedir y que en ese momento la motivo a manifestar su opinión:

-Izumi, no tienes idea de lo que espere a que _Ichiro_ trajera a una muchacha decente, como tú- elogio la Uchiwa, sonriéndole amorosamente.

-¿Ichiro?- repitió Izumi, algo confundida pero enormemente agradecida.

-¿Ichiro no te dijo que nació en _Zanzíbar_?- inquirió Mikoto, suponiendo que como siempre su hijo ocultaba información de sí mismo.

-No, no me dijo- contesto ella, volviendo el rostro hacía Itachi que aparto la mirada, incomodo por tener que hablar de esos temas.

-Creí que había nacido en _Londres_\- comento Ino, igualmente confundida.

-Así es, a los dieciocho años- respondió Kaori con sorna, sentada a la diestra de Itachi que entorno los ojos al oírla.

-Nuestra familia es india-parsi- revelo Mikoto, levantándose brevemente de la mesa.

Encajar en la sociedad o encajar en general siempre era complicado, eso era algo que todos sabían bien y no iban a culpar a Itachi por eso, él tendría sus razones para no revelar cierta información de sí mismo, más aun así resulto extraño y confuso para casi toda la banda enterarse que no sabían tanto como creían de su amigo y vocalista siendo que ellos en lo personal no tenían secretos de ningún tipo entre sí o eso habían creído hasta ahora, por algo en ese momento incluso sus parejas se encontraban junto a ellos, a la mesa, pero Itachi si ocultaba cosas. Por supuesto que Sasuke no dudo en ayudar a su mejor amigo a superar tan incómodo momento con el sencillo comentario de que _conocía a una chica de Zanzíbar_, sin importar que pareciera un bobo al decirlo ya que por _una chica_ en realidad se refería a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Kaori, y a quien conocía desde hace años, pero todo fuera para ayudarlo a tratar de evitar hablar de un tema que el Uchiwa evidentemente no quería hablar como lo era su pasado. Tan ágil como se había levantado de la mesa segundos atrás, Mikoto regreso trayendo consigo algo que atemorizo y avergonzó a Itachi nada más lo vio; un álbum familiar...no, ni soñando dejaría que vieran eso siendo que ya hasta el momento se había esforzado en mantener su pasado para sí mismo, además estaban presentes Izumi, Hinata, Ino y Yumiko, la última conquista de su mejor amigo, seria horriblemente vergonzoso que todos ellos vieran fotografías pertenecientes a su infancia, más su madre no parecía desistir de la idea de avergonzarlo.

-Mamá, mamá...- protesto Itachi, observándola con ojos de cachorro, esperando que desistiera, más pronto resulto evidente que su madre no le estaba prestando atención.

-Izumi, ten, mira esto- Mikoto ignoro a consciencia a su hijo, tendiéndole el álbum a la hermosa pelicastaña.

-Oh, sí, sí- alentó Sai, emocionado con la idea.

-Por favor, por favor- rogó Izumi, divertida mientras forcejeaba con Itachi que intentaba impedirle ponerle las manos encima al álbum.

-Tenemos que ver eso- insisto Ino, completamente de acuerdo con ella.

-No me detendrás- regaño la matriarca Uchiwa, entregando el álbum con toda seguridad en las manos de Izumi pese a la insistencia de su hijo que finalmente se dio por vencido.

-Hace mil años, los parsis huyeron de la _India_, desde _Persia_, escapando de la persecución musulmana- contó Fugaku ante el evidente interés de los amigos y compañeros de su hijo respecto de su pasado.

-Que horrible- suspiro Naruto, sorprendido, -¿y por qué se fueron de _Zanzíbar_?- inquirió con sincera curiosidad.

-No nos fuimos- negó el Uchiwa tranquilamente, -nos echaron con la ropa que traíamos puesta- podían haber pasado años, pero todos seguían conservando esos recuerdos.

Itachi se levantó de la mesa, no queriendo participar activamente de esa parte de la conversación; no odiaba su pasado como podía parecer, ¿Cómo hacerlo si había aprendido tanto para llegar a donde hoy estaba? Pero también necesitaba tener una vida fuera del inmigrante de _Zanzíbar_ que había sido al llegar a _Londres_ a los dieciocho años, por supuesto que era fiel a sí mismo, pero a su manera, no de la forma convencional. Kaori aprovecho la oportunidad, sentándose en el lugar que su hermano había dejado vacío a la par de Sasuke quien—menos interesado que Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino y Yumiko por oír la historia—, se levantó de su lugar en la mesa para ocupar el lugar que la hermana de su mejor amigo había dejado vacante, a la diestra de Izumi y ella; la verdad es que si bien no conocía toda la historia de Itachi, si sabía lo suficiente, lo que él había querido contarle y no necesitaba oír más si su mejor amigo no quería que lo hiciera, no como los demás integrantes de la banda que siempre disfrutaban de una buena historia. Además y ahora que lo pensaba—aunque sonara frió o carente de sentimientos—, puede que no hubiera sido una buena idea traer consigo a Yumiko a esa fiesta, estaba comenzando a cansarse de su compañía, como de todas sus parejas anteriores. Izumi hojeo lentamente el álbum, prestando enorme atención a cada detalle, al paisaje y las fechas...pero todavía más atención al modo en que las fotografías retrataban una etapa de la vida de Itachi que ella desconocía; su infancia, y que le resulto de lo más tierno que hubiera visto en su vida hasta ese momento, especialmente una fotografía en que aparecía con guantes de boxeo, salvaje pero adorable, aparentando cuando mucho seis años.

-Era un gran boxeador- comento Mikoto, orgullosa del talento de su hijo.

-Tuvo que serlo- justifico Kaori, conociendo las razones de su hermano para practicar el boxeo, -sus rivales siempre intentaban tumbarle los dientes- añadió antes de desviar la mirada hacia otra fotografía.

-Un blanco fácil- bromeo Sasuke, ya que su mejor amigo tendía a ser demasiado alegre y entusiasta, y eso no les gustaba a todos.

-_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me_\- canto Itachi al piano, celebrando en solitario y dirigiéndole sarcasmo a sus amigos y amigas que disfrutaban a su coste_, _-_happy birthday mister Akatsuki, happy birthday to me_\- completo cantando para sí mismo.

-¿Akatsuki?- repito Kaori, volviendo el rostro hacia su hermano, confundida porque hubiera cambiado su apellido.

-_Amanecer_; resurgiendo cada vez- esclareció el ahora Akatsuki con naturalidad.

-¿Ahora el apellido familiar no es digno de ti?- cuestiono Fugaku, igualmente confundido por su decisión.

-Es su nombre artístico- intento tranquilizar Mikoto, suponiendo que así era.

-No, no lo es- objeto Itachi, dejando brevemente de tocar el piano, -ahora ya es legal, tengo un nuevo pasaporte y todo- era algo drástico pero que ya había hecho.

Tal vez fuera un error de su parte, tal vez muchos lo criticaran por eso, pero había cambiado formalmente su nombre y apellido y eso toda la banda lo sabía, ante la ley ya no era _Ichiro Uchiwa _el inmigrante de _Zanzíbar_, no, ahora era _Itachi Akatsuki _un londinense con las mismas oportunidades que cualquiera podía tener. La traición de Orochimaru lo había marcado especialmente, le había demostrado lo que podía sucederle y a quienes estuvieran relacionados con él si no tenía cuidado, por ello es que también había cambiado su apellido, para proteger a su familia y su privacidad, para que no tuvieran que cambiar su forma de vivir ya sea que él alcanzara la fama o no...quería protegerlos. Fugaku en lo personal estaba disgustado con la decisión de su hijo, ¿estaba feliz de que estuviera triunfando en la música por su talento? Desde luego, pero no quería que fuera como la mayoría y olvidara sus orígenes, tenía un pasado y debía enorgullecerse de él, no ocultarlo bajo la alfombra, ¿o es que pretendía ser alguien que no era? Ni él ni Mikoto lo habían criado para que actuase así. Mikoto en lo personal tenía emociones encontradas con respecto a la decisión de su hijo, al fin y al cabo había recibido ese nombre al momento de nacer, ¿por qué cambiarlo?, ¿es que eso lo hacía diferente?, ¿cambiaba quién era? A su entender no, más aun así eligió callar, confiando en que su hijo sabía muy bien lo que hacía, ya sea que ella estuviera de acuerdo o no. Percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente, Izumi decidió calmar las aguas de la única forma que conocía; a través de recuerdos y pensamientos felices.

-Kaori, ¿qué edad tenías aquí?- pregunto la pelicastaña, señalando una fotografía en que aparecían ambos hermanos siendo infantes.

-No lo sé- reconoció la Uchiwa, no teniendo muchos recuerdos de esos días, -fue antes de que Itachi se fuera al internado- supuso ya que la diferencia de edades entre ambos había hecho que llevaran vidas casi separadas durante sus respectivas infancias.

-Envié a Ichiro para hacerlo un buen muchacho parsi, era demasiado salvaje y rebelde- menciono Fugaku, haciendo que su hija e Izumi alzaran la vista en su dirección, -pero ¿de qué le sirvió?- comento con sutil pesar y que Sasuke reconocía muy bien, su padre se expresaba igual de él durante el último tiempo. -_Buenos pensamientos, buenas palabras, buenas obras_-aludió haciendo referencia al lema familiar, más Itachi parecía ignorarlo apropósito, mucho más concentrado en volver a tocar el piano. -No llegaras a ninguna parte haciéndote pasar por alguien más- adujo en caso de que su hijo no lo tuviera claro.

Admiraba que el talento de su hijo por fin fuera tan evidente para otros como para su familia, pero no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que Itachi tuviera que fingir ser alguien que no era para triunfar, eso no sería leal consigo mismo, eso sería vivir una mentira, una farsa ya fuera que Itachi lo quisiera ver así o no. Sasuke guardo silencio al oír la opinión del padre de Itachi y que era casi idéntica a la que su propio padre tenía de él el último tiempo. Había tenido dieciocho años al momento de abandonar la casa de sus padres y alquilar un apartamento, una decisión que su padre Izuna había celebrado como un acto de madurez e independencia, más ante la mala racha por la que la banda estaba pasando, económicamente hablando, no disponía del dinero suficiente para mantener su apartamento, por lo que había regresado a la casa de sus padres en un intento por ahorrar todo el dinero que ganaba para ayudar a pagar las deudas que tenían. Por supuesto que su madre Miso estaba feliz por volver a tenerlo en casa a diario y también su hermana menor Emi, pero su padre parecía pensar que estaba fracasando, no podía alcanzar a entender todo el empeño que los cuatro estaban poniendo en que en el futuro todo lo que ocurriera fuera para mejor; por eso empatizaba tanto con Itachi, ambos intentaban que sus padres los entendieran, sin mucho éxito hasta ahora. Como si hubiera sido salvada por la campana, Kaori se levantó de inmediato de su lugar en cuanto comenzó a sonar el timbre del teléfono a espaldas de Itachi que tocaba magistralmente el piano, contestando cuanto antes.

-¿Hola?- contesto Kaori, dándose cuenta con prontitud de que a quien requerían era a su hermano, -un momento- solicito antes de volverse hacia su hermano que se entretenía tocando el piano. -_Itachi Akatsuki_, llamada- comunico bromista y en un tono falsamente solemne.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso- admitió el Akatsuki antes de que su hermana regresara a la mesa. -¿Diga?- contesto tan serio y respetablemente como le fue posible.

-Itachi dice que eres una especie de científico- comento Mikoto al guitarrista de la banda y gran amigo de su hijo.

-Bueno, soy astrofísico- corrigió Naruto, interiormente sorprendido porque Itachi le hablara a su madre de él. -Mi padre preferiría que continuara con eso en lugar de la música- comento, empatizando con la tensa relación de Itachi con su padre y que se asemejaba mucho a la que él y su padre sostenían últimamente.

Luego de tanto tiempo realizando giras y presentaciones, Naruto había tenido que tomar una decisión que nadie más tomaría por él; si bien había estado próximo a graduarse en astrofísica—solo le restaba realizar su tesis—, había renunciado a su carrera en pro de dedicarse por completo a la música, algo que desde luego no le parecía a su padre Minato que sentía que estaba arruinando su futuro solo por vivir lo que él consideraba un pasatiempo, y por lo mismo durante el último tiempo ambos apenas y se dirigían la palabra. Era difícil para Naruto vivir así, la _Red_ _Special_, la guitarra que empleaba en cada concierto era una creación que había hecho junto a su padre y él lo había introducido en el amor por la música desde su infancia, ¿por qué ahora no podía entender que hubiera elegido la música como forma de vida? Irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de su esposo, Hinata entrelazo una de sus manos con la de él bajo la mesa, sosegando sus inquietudes como siempre, puede que el mundo entero se volviera en su contra, pero ella no, no importaba que es lo que Naruto decidiera hacer, ella estaría ahí para él sin importar lo que sucediera. Teniendo el incondicional apoyo de su esposa, Naruto olvido por completo el mar sabor de boca, sabiendo que no tenía por qué sentirse mal en tanto Hinata estuviera a su lado y eso era siempre. Ya que estaban comenzando a comentar sobre su vida privada, Sai no dudo siquiera un segundo en seguir esa vertiente con tal de aligerar la situación y que por momentos se tornaba increíblemente tensa.

-Él es dentista- revelo el Yamanaka señalando al Uchiha, sentado frente a él.

-Biólogo, deserte de ser dentista- corrigió Sasuke, con sutil orgullo ya se había graduado hace poco. En un acto de confianza y ya que Itachi se encontraba ocupado, Sasuke se atrevió a interesarse en la hermana de su mejor amigo. -Kaori, ¿Qué harás más tarde?- pregunto con genuino interés, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-La tarea- contesto la Uchiwa con simpleza, confundida por su interés.

Existía una ley universal no escrita; _nunca pongas tus ojos en la hermana de tu mejor amigo_, sin importar como fuera, ya que si ella sufría aunque fuera un poco...serias responsable por ello. Más y aun sabiéndose en un terreno peligroso, de momento Sasuke prefirió ignorar conscientemente cualquier peligro y vivir el momento, además, Kaori tenía más de dieciocho años y podía elegir por su propia cuenta que hacer, ¿no? _Error_, Kaori ciertamente podía decidir por su cuenta, pero no delante de su padre que en ese momento carraspeo para llamar su atención y dejarle en claro a Sasuke que no le parecían las intenciones en ese momento estaba teniendo con su hija. Sin siquiera dudarlo, el Uchiha cambio de parecer lo más pronto que le fue posible para sobrevivir; no quería lidiar con Itachi y mucho menos con su padre y no cambiaría de parecer al respecto aunque Kaori fuera una chica preciosa, y Naruto y Sai estuvieran riéndose él, _no gracias, quiero vivir_, se dijo el Uchiha mentalmente. Nada pudo preparar a Itachi para la conversación que compartió por teléfono con uno de los ejecutivos de _EMI Records_, con quienes _Queen_ tenían un contrato desde hace un par de años y que en ese momento le comunicaron algo que lo emociono y entorpeció al mismo tiempo, colgando el teléfono y regresando a la mesa bajo un impoluto silencio que solo su padre noto. Se detuvo ante la mesa, esperando que alguien le preguntase algo, que alguien hubiera estado al pendiente de su conversación telefónica, más no era así, todos estaban en su propio mundo, ajenos a lo que acontecía...

-Tengo un anuncio que hacerles- hablo Itachi finalmente, irrumpiendo en las conversaciones de todos y obteniendo el silencio que buscaba. -Uno de los representantes de _EMI_ le dio un demo nuestro a Obito Uchiha- inicio emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, más viendo el desconcierto en el rostro de todos por no saber de quien hablaba. -El representa a _Chōjūrō_\- esclareció creando un coro de sorprendidos jadeos y expresiones de incredulidad. -El señor Uchiha quiere hablar con nosotros, tal vez hasta representarnos- concluyo manifestando toda su emoción en una radiante sonrisa.

Todos estaban sin habla, felices, ansiosos y desbordantes de alegría, estallando en euforia, riendo y abrazándose entre sí...tenían miedo y nervios de vivir otra experiencia desalentadora como la que habían vivido con Orochimaru, pero querían llegar lejos y la única forma de lograrlo era corriendo riesgos. Mikoto le dirigió una sonrisa llena de orgullo a su hijo, confiando en que todo saldría bien y sabiendo que él se encargaría de que así fuera. Fugaku solo guardo silencio, observando sutilmente a su hijo; estaba orgulloso de él, pero le temía al futuro y al elevado coste que la fama le cobraría a Itachi, porque siempre había un precio, nada era gratuito. ¿Cuál sería el precio que Itachi tendría que pagar por la fama? Eso solo el futuro lo diría.

* * *

-¿Seguro que dijo a las doce?- cuestiono Sasuke tras ver la hora en el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

-Si, _medio día en la taberna, no se embriaguen_, eso dijo- corroboro Naruto, camuflando sus nervios con una actitud malhumorada.

-Te ves nervioso, Naruto- observo Sai ligeramente divertido.

-Estoy bien, Sai- contesto el Uzumaki, algo a la defensiva.

-Relájate- sugirió el Yamanaka calmadamente.

-Solo mantén la calma- aconsejo el Uchiha como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Según lo acordado, los integrantes de _Queen_ se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante _Brigadiers_, aguardando tanto la llegada de Itachi como del desconocido Obito Uchiha, el manager de _Chōjūrō Kirigakure_ y que aparentemente tenía interés por representarlos. Sentados ante una mesa, al aire libre, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se encontraban sumamente nerviosos y ansiosos, porque no querían ilusionarse erróneamente; la experiencia de pasar sus dos primeros años en la industria musical sin recibir siquiera un centavo por culpa de Orochimaru los había marcado muchísimo, tanto que ahora temían que la experiencia se repitiera y sus sueños acabaran en nada. Siendo el último en llegar a una reunión de la banda como siempre, Itachi ingreso en el área trasera del restaurante y que se componía de múltiples mesas al aire libre, con la frente en alto y esa permanente actitud de diva que tenía, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros, encontrando en su camino a un grupo de tres individuos de aspecto...rudo, que lo observaron de arriba abajo como si fuera un fenómeno o un bicho raro, murmurando _marica_ al pasar junto a él, más Itachi fingió que no escucho el insulto, porque no era la primera vez que oía; desde sus días en el internado de _Mumbai_, su conducta amanerada siempre había sido objeto de burlas de parte de quienes lo rodeaban, por eso había aprendido boxeo, para cerrarles la boca a todos. Fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada, Itachi de detuvo ante la mesa para que sus amigos notaran su presencia, y fue imposible no notarlo ante la llamativa chaqueta blanca que llevaba y que parecía replicar los pliegues y crestas ornamentales de un lagarto, algo extraño, excéntrico y divertido de observar, como solo Itachi podía serlo.

-Wow- jadeo Naruto, manifestando la opinión de todos al verlo, -¿Por qué la elegancia, Itachi?- pregunto intentando no parecer tan divertido como estaba al verlo...así.

-Hay que causar una buena impresión, querido- contesto Itachi con total naturalidad.

-Pareces lagartija enojada- comparo el Uzumaki, verbalizando sus pensamiento, haciendo reír a Sasuke y Sai, más el Akatsuki solo entorno los ojos, sentándose en la silla vacante.

-Tú mejor obra- opino Sai en tanto Itachi se sentó a su lado.

-Muy sutil- comento Naruto medio siendo honesto y medio sarcástico.

-¿Puedes volar?- pregunto el Yamanaka, evidentemente con mofa, -¿Me la prestas para la iglesia?- curioseo inevitablemente.

Por supuesto que Sai estaba bromeando, ya que en realidad nunca podría tener la increíble seguridad que Itachi si tenía como para usar ropa así, menos aún el domingo en la iglesia, pero valla que fantaseaba con la idea en su descabellado subconsciente. A esas alturas los tres ya estaban más que acostumbrados a las excentricidades de Itachi, pero no importaba que tanto lo conocieran, al final de cada día su creativo amigo y vocalista los sorprendía rebelando un detalle nuevo de su identidad, lo que lo volvía todavía más interesante y admirable a la vez. Itachi sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse nervioso o inseguro delante de sus amigos a quienes veía como si fueran su familia, claro que tenían diferencias entre sí como cualquier banda, pero no se juzgaban entre sí por nada y se mantenían unidos ante todo, porque eran amigos por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Absortos entre sí, riendo, ninguno de ellos se percató de la llegada un hombre de conducta incólume y vestido en un elegante traje, estoico pero con presencia, de ojos oscuros, corto y puntiagudo cabello ébano que acomodo la silla vacía, volviéndose el centro de atención. Fue bastante fácil para Obito analizar a la banda al encontrarlos de sorpresa; lo primordial era que se llevaban bien entre sí, eso no quería decir que no fueran competitivos pero si quería decir que se respetaban entre sí, algo fundamental en una buena banda, porque evidentemente el talento ya lo tenían. Dejándose caer sobre la silla, ante la mesa, Obito le dirigió una ligera sonrisa arrogante a los cuatro integrantes de la banda que se mostraron tan seguros como les fue posible, pareciendo convincentemente serios, acomodándose ligeramente la ropa para no deslucir.

-Con que esto es _Queen_\- comento Obito, ligeramente intrigado, -y tú debes ser Itachi Akatsuki, tienes un don, todos lo tienen- halago sinceramente por lo que sabía de ellos. -Díganme, ¿Qué hace que _Queen_ sea diferente de todas las demás bandas mediocres que he visto?- ya había tomado una decisión respecto de ellos, pero quería oírlos antes de estar seguro.

-Yo le diré que es; somos cuatro inadaptados que no pertenecemos, tocando para otros inadaptados, los marginados, los que dejan atrás y que sienten que tampoco pertenecen...- detallo Itachi, muy seguro en todo momento, transmitiéndole esa seguridad a sus amigos, -pertenecemos a ellos- completo con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante.

-Somos familia- respaldo Naruto, completamente de acuerdo con su visión de la banda.

-Sí, pero somos diferentes- puntualizo Sasuke, ya que eso no significaba que se llevaran bien todo el tiempo.

Claro que eran amigos, incluso una familia por lo unidos que eran entre sí, pero eso no significaba que no discutieran porque valla que lo hacían y muchísimo, como cualquier familia, incluso hasta llegar a los golpes, pero nunca permitían ni permitirían que nada se metiera en su amistad, eso nunca. Fue evidente para Naruto, Sasuke y Sai que Itachi estaba nervioso, lo veían mientras acomodaba continuamente su postura sobre la silla, de hecho todos estaban nerviosos pero intentaban no demostrarlo...si querían ser estrellas, leyendas, tenían que crear una fachada y no dejar que nadie viera lo vulnerables que eran. Lo esencial en una banda o músico en general, y esto lo decía por ser el representante de _Chōjūrō_, era el talento desde luego, pero el talento no era nada sin inteligencia, astucia y ambición y esto _Queen_ parecía tenerlo de sobra, y lo decía porque llevaba tiempo siguiendo sus pasos, desde el primer momento en que uno de los ejecutivos de _EMI Records_ se había puesto en contacto con él, por lo que sí; estaba más que de acuerdo con la idea de representarlos en tanto ellos también lo estuvieran. En ese momento e irrumpiendo en el cómodo silencio que se gestó tras la respuesta de la banda, su asistente personal Deidara Iwagakure hizo acto de aparición luego de haber estacionado el auto, teniéndole una taza de café que dejo sobre la mesa, delante de él, situándose de pie a su lado como siempre. En cuanto llego, Deidara no supo cómo reaccionar ante la mirada que le dirigió el Akatsuki y que era entre intensa y amigable...confusa a decir verdad y por lo que el rubio solo se dedicó a guardar silencio y cumplir con su trabajo, observando sutilmente al vocalista.

-Deidara- saludo Obito, agradeciendo su atención y laborioso trabajo. -Deidara Iwagakure, ellos son _Queen_, nuestra nueva banda- presento revelando su decisión a los integrantes de la banda y que se observaron sorprendidos entre sí, -Deidara se encargara de su día a día- comunico delegándole al Iwagakure sus nuevas responsabilidades.

-Un placer- contesto el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

-Seré claro con ustedes; graben el mejor disco que puedan y yo me encargo de los negocios y problemas financieros- estableció el pelinegro, siendo muy directo y sincero con ellos, -con un nuevo álbum y si todo sale bien, si funciona, tengo una gira por _Estados Unidos y Australia_ en mente- añadió pasmándoles el cronograma que ya había ideado.

-Nosotros queremos una certeza- refuto Itachi, no queriendo repetir la experiencia que habían vivido con Orochimaru.

-Todas las bandas quieren seguridad- acepto Obito, más pidiéndoles un voto de confianza.

-No todas las bandas son _Queen_\- aludió Sai simplemente, en nombre de todos.

La respuesta estaba cargada de arrogancia, pero no infundada sino en base a todo lo que la banda había aprendido y eso Obito podía verlo sin ningún problema, sonriendo ladinamente en respuesta hacia la banda. Tenían ambición, talento, energía y unidad, y eso los llevaría más lejos que nadie, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

El plan de Obito para demostrar su fiabilidad como el nuevo representante de la banda era promocionar la imagen de _Queen_ y darlos a conocer debidamente dentro de su propia tierra y la mejor forma de hacerlo era con un concierto en _Hyde Park_, les había detallado que la única persona capaz de organizarlo todo sería el empresario Asuma Sarutobi, que tenía la influencia suficiente como para preparar semejante presentación, pero Asuma era muy detallista, por lo que aun habiendo oído de _Queen_, querría conocerlos personalmente y ante lo que _Queen_ no tenía problema alguno. Obito había acordado una reunión, pero lo demás deberían concentrarlo ellos. Sentados fuera de la oficina, los cuatro miembros de la banda intentaban no explotar de ansiedad por saber cuál sería su próximo show y que tan grandioso seria. En el sofá que daba de espaldas con la pared se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto junto a Hinata quien se encontraba enfundada en un sencillo vestido negro de escote en V, mangas cortas, falda hasta los tobillos y su largo cabello azul oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. En el sofá a la derecha Sai e Ino que vestía una conservadora blusa verde limón de cuello alto y anudado, mangas hasta las muñecas, falda negra hasta los tobillos y cómodos botines de cuero negro, con su largo cabello rubio cayendo tras su espalda. Y en el sofá a la izquierda Itachi e Izumi quien vestía un top negro, una camiseta de desgastada mezclilla anudada a la altura del vientre, mangas holgadas, falda hasta los tobillos de color negro y cómodos tacones a juego, con una fina cadena de oro alrededor del cuello y su largo cabello castaño enmarcando su rostro. Itachi tamborileo ansiosa y nerviosamente sus dedos contra el sofá, bufando por lo bajo.

-Odio esperar- murmuro Itachi, como un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-A nadie le gusta- admitió Naruto, más sin estar del todo de acuerdo con él, -pero no hagas un escándalo por esto, ¿sí?- solicito encarecidamente.

-No iba a hacer un escándalo- objeto el Akatsuki, ofendido porque pensaran tal cosa de él, -solo iba a preguntar educadamente si tienen idea de cuando nos llamaría el señor Sarutobi- aclaro con un evidente afán civilizado.

-Si, te creemos- obvio Sasuke con evidente sarcasmo.

La mayor parte del tiempo Itachi era una persona civilizada, en su mayoría, así que teóricamente hablando no debería resultar difícil mantener bajo control sus arranques infantiles, pero todos quienes se jactaran de conocer a Itachi Akatsuki sabían muy bien que era incapaz de ser paciente ya que para él lo mejor y más conveniente era que todo ocurriera rápido ya que distribuía muy bien su tiempo entre sus diversas ocupaciones. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con diferentes situaciones en su vida, así que no había mucho que pudiera sorprenderlo realmente, no hasta ese momento; la puerta de la oficina del señor Asuma Sarutobi se abrió lentamente dando paso a una belleza sin par que logro abrumarlo por completo...se trataba de una esbelta belleza enfundada en un simple vestido rojo claro estampado de flores de cerezo color crema a lo largo de toda la tela, de recatado escote en V, ceñido al cuerpo por un fino cinturón negro, mangas semi ceñidas hasta las muñecas y falda hasta la rodilla, de largo cabello rosa hasta las caderas, brillantes ojos esmeralda, piel blanca como el alabastro y unas facciones completamente dulces que le hicieron sentir que no había contemplado la verdadera belleza, no hasta ese momento. Itachi, Naruto y Sai se observaron sutilmente entre si ante la aparición de la bella pelirosa y la reacción de su amigo que se encontraba ligeramente boquiabierto; era la primera vez que veían a Sasuke así. Percatándose de la mirada que el baterista de la banda le dirigió desde el primer momento, Sakura se aclaró ligeramente la garganta antes de hablar, en un intento por mantener el formalismo como le correspondía.

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar- lamento amablemente la pelirosa con una sonrisa, -soy Sakura Haruno, la asistente del señor Sarutobi- se presentó educadamente antes de hacerse a un lado y permitirles el paso, -ya pueden pasar- invito sin más preámbulos.

El primero en levantarse del sofá fue Itachi, esbozando una ligera sonrisa ante la cordialidad de la pelirosa que le resulto encantadora nada más la vio, arrastrando consigo a su mejor amigo para sacarlo de su ensueño, sujetándole el brazo y forzándolo a levantarse, más aun así el Uchiha fue incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a la hermosa pelirosa, había algo muy particular entorno a ella y que le impedía ignorarla, parecía sublime e inalcanzable. Sakura mantuvo la mirada baja en cuanto el baterista de la banda paso junto a ella; conocía a los hombres de su tipo y no eran de su interés ni lo serian nunca, por lo que ella en lo personal marcaría las distancias. Seguidamente de Itachi y Sasuke, quienes procedieron a levantarse fueron Naruto y Sai, dirigiéndoles una sutil mirada a sus esposas en son con la ocasión, siguiendo Akatsuki y al Uchiwa. Izumi, Hinata e Ino se observaron entre sí con suspicacia, entre divertidas y confundidas por el modo en que una chica había dejado a Sasuke Uchiha sin habla, lo que desde luego era interesante de observar. Sasuke pensó seriamente en voltear y volver a dirigirle una mirada a Sakura, pero ya sea que lo hubiera querido o no, como leyendo sus pensamientos, la Haruno se retiró para seguir cumpliendo con parte de su trabajo, sin dirigirle al Uchiha siquiera una mirada, pareciendo aún más irresistible en el proceso, aunque no buscara serlo. En el camino a la oficina, deteniéndose ante la puerta antes de entrar, Itachi le golpeo el hombro a su mejor amigo para hacerlo despertar, logrando que reaccionara y que en el proceso Naruto y Sai rieran por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros, confundido.

-Si hubiera sabido que ibas a babear, habría traído una servilleta- bromeo Itachi, regañándolo seriamente entre líneas.

El Uchiha entorno los ojos, no viéndole sentido a tal broma. Viendo que ese tema daba para largo, Naruto se adelantó, llamando a la puerta por cortesía antes de entrar...

* * *

Como parejas de los integrantes de _Queen_, ninguna de ellas podía participar realmente del trabajo de la banda, y tampoco hacían muchos esfuerzos por hacerlo ya que al no saber mucho del mundo de la música, se sentían extremadamente torpes al respecto, e imposibilitadas para aportar mayores ideas, pero si les brindaban a los cuatro su apoyo incondicional y que para ellos era tan importante, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo frágiles y desconfiados que se habían vuelto como consecuencia de la traición de Orochimaru y Kabuto en quienes tanto habían depositado su confianza. Los cuatro ya habían soportado mucho hasta ahora; las primeras grabaciones en el estudio en horas intempestivas, ser teloneros de _Mott of the Hoople _durante su primera gira por Norteamérica y que por cierto no habían podido terminar, el drama administrativo con _Trident_ _Studios_ antes de que su abogado Sukea Hatake los rescatara...por tres años habían dedicado su vida a la música sin recibir un centavo por engaños de terceros, pero a partir de ahora todo sería diferente, debían tener fe en que sería así aunque por ahora todo fuera incierto y pareciera que la banda se encontraba próxima a disolverse si no obtenían un éxito tangible que los sacara de la quiebra. En medio de la eterna espera que tenía lugar mientras contemplaban ansiosamente la puerta de la oficina, Sakura retorno a la sala con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro, y una bandeja con té y pequeños bizcochos que les hicieron agua la boca en tanto la pelirosa deposito la bandeja sobre la mesita, invitándolas a servirse a gusto a la par que tomaba asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos.

-Perdón por no haberlas saludado antes, pero mi jefe tenía prisa por hablar con la banda y tuve que saludarlos apropiadamente- se disculpó la Haruno, sinceramente avergonzada por no poder hablar con ellas hasta ahora.

-Tranquila, lo entendemos- sosegó Izumi con una amable sonrisa, -soy Izumi, y ellas Hinata e Ino- presento ya que por fin podían conocerse.

-Es un placer- sonrió Hinata, estrechándole la mano al igual que Ino.

-El placer es todo mío- reafirmo Sakura, devolviéndoles la sonrisa, -es muy lindo de su parte acompañarlos- menciono ya que pocas personas harían lo que ellas hacían.

-Lo hacemos tanto como podemos- contesto Ino, encogiéndose de hombros ya que hacían eso y más porque _Queen_ era una familia.

-Son excelentes músicos y personas, pero necesitan que se les recuerde cómo comportarse- aclaro la Uzumaki a quien consideraban la madre dentro de la banda.

-Me lo imagino- asintió la pelirosa, enternecida por semejante apoyo de su parte. -Muchos artistas son arrogantes y sin cerebro, por gusto, pero _Queen_...todo lo que note fue confianza en sí mismos- había visto a muchos artistas, pero _Queen_ era algo completamente diferente de lo que hubiera visto antes, en el mejor de los sentidos.

-Si, así son- confirmo la pelicastaña, meditabunda al respecto.

El mundo, la industria de la música en si no era un lugar blando, por lo que se debía tener cierto orgullo y ego para sobrevivir, cosa que afortunadamente _Queen_ tenía y de sobra, confiaban en sí mismos y en lo que hacían, podían parecer arrogantes y en cierto modo lo eran pero no de una forma negativa sino más bien justificada en relación con su esfuerzo, claro que también podían parecer niños por lo infantiles que eran, pero solo se debía a lo unidos que eran y a lo mucho que disfrutaban de la música. Si se realizara una comparación, inmediatamente quedaría en evidencia lo humildes y sencillos que eran los integrantes de _Queen_ cuando otros artistas en su lugar pronto dejaban que el éxito se les subiera a la cabeza, ese era su sello personal, eso era lo que los hacía destacar del resto de otros artistas, y su creatividad, claro, eso sí que parecía no tener fin. Con el paulatino pasar de los minutos y cuanto más hablaban y bromeaban entre sí para pasar el tiempo, lo primero que quedo en evidencia de parte de Sakura fue su incuestionable ingenio y su mente analítica que no cesaba de trabajar en ningún momento, era alguien muy cauta y decidida, pero tan bien insegura aunque no le exteriorizase, así como amable y tierna pero a su propio modo, y dentro de _Queen_ solo conocían a alguien que guardara tantas similitudes con ella, y esa persona era Sasuke Uchiha, solo él podía tener una mente tan ingeniosa y despierta a la par que bien podía ser consumido desde el interior por los nervios pero sin exteriorizar nada, era un hombre de muchas contradicciones e indiscutiblemente ambos tenían muchísimo en común, aunque parecieran polos opuestos.

-¿Más té?- ofreció Sakura con el pasar del tiempo.

-Yo sí- acepto la Uzumaki sin dudarlo, tendiéndole su taza.

-Aceptaría, pero temo salir corriendo al baño y no tengo idea de donde está- bromeo Ino ya que cuanto más avanza el tiempo, más ganas sentía de orinar.

-Temo fallar a mi ética de trabajo, pero, ¿El señor Uchiha siempre es así?- curioseo la pelirosa entregándole su taza a la peliazul, intentando saber a qué atenerse.

-No siempre, te lo aseguro- negó Izumi conociendo muy bien a Sasuke.

-Detrás de esa apariencia de mujeriego sexy, es sensible y adorable, de verdad- aclaro Hinata aunque resultara difícil de creer.

-Gracias por la información, tengo que volver al trabajo- se disculpó la Haruno, procediendo a levantarse. -Oh, ¿Ino? El baño está ahí- señalo la puerta al final del pasillo, notando lo urgida que se encontraba.

-Gracias- suspiro la Yamanaka infinitamente agradecida.

Como cualquier mujer embarazada que se encontrara en los últimos meses de gestación, Ino padecía uno de los silenciosos efectos adversos de ser portadora del milagro de la vida; la incontinencia urinaria, por lo que lo más silenciosamente que le fue posible, la Yamanaka se excusó cuanto antes con la mirada, emprendiendo rumbo al baño bajo la mirada divertida de Izumi y Hinata que ya estaban más que acostumbradas a este comportamiento. Todos dentro de la banda se encontraban tremendamente ilusionados por la idea de que la familia _Queen_ creciera todavía más, incluso últimamente se habían leído cada libro o panfleto de autoayuda sobre el embarazo, porque eran una familia, y todo lo que le ocurriera a uno de ellos le ocurría por igual a todos. El tiempo pareció transcurrir velozmente pues en cosa de segundos la puerta de la oficina se abrió por obra de Itachi que emergió con una expresión enigmática como de costumbre y que no libero ningún detalle del resultado de esta reunión, ni Naruto ni Sasuke expresaron nada al respecto, manteniéndose lo más estoicos que les fue posible. En cuanto hicieron abandono de la oficina, siendo el último en salir y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el primer impulso de Sai fue buscar afanosamente a Ino con la mirada, sintiéndose nervioso y desconcertado por no encontrarla, más pronto Hinata le susurro el lugar donde se encontraba, un segundo antes de que la rubia retornara a la sala para su tranquilidad. Por fin y viendo a toda la banda reunida, el Akatsuki se decidió a hacer el anuncio crucial y por el que ellas habían esperado pacientemente.

-Tocaremos en _Hyde Park_ este fin de semana- soltó Itachi desbordante de emoción, abrazando a Izumi de inmediato.

-Y gratis, para atraer al público- añadió Naruto, permanentemente emocionado con la idea.

-Es maravilloso- sonrió Hinata abrazando a su esposo, enormemente feliz por esta oportunidad para ellos.

En ese momento de sus carreras, lo que _Queen_ más necesitaba era promoción, puede que no tuvieran los mejores recuerdos del mundo respecto de Orochimaru y el tiempo en que él había sido su representante, pero lo cierto era que durante el tiempo pasado con él se habían hecho conocidos, eran todo un fenómeno en los países de _Asía Oriental _y _Estados Unidos _ya había comenzado a conocerlos, pero hasta ahora no habían intentado profundizar en cuanto a su propia tierra se refería ya que no cosechaban éxitos monumentales como si les había ocurrido en otros lugares, pero ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse conocidos en _Londres_, porque tratándose de un concierto gratuito, con seguridad asistiría muchísima gente. No había sido planeado que el concierto fuera gratuito, pero ellos querían que lo fuera, querían que viniera tanta gente como fuera posible, no por el dinero sino que por la música, tenían que pensar en sus fans y no solo en ellos. Todos estaban felices por la noticia, era una gran oportunidad, más en cuanto abandonaron la oficina, todo pensamiento que Sasuke hubiera tenido se dirigió de inmediato hacia la hermosa pelirosa que había visto momentos atrás y que seguía obnubilándolo aunque no se encontrara cerca aparentemente. El Uchiha la busco ansiosamente con la mirada, queriendo dar con ella y poder saber más de su persona, saber más de Sakura Haruno y por supuesto que tal vez concretar una cita con ella, porque en definitiva no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener algo con ella, no sería Sasuke Uchiha si lo hiciera.

-¿Y Sakura?, ¿vieron a dónde fue?- pregunto el Uchiha al no conseguir dar con ella.

-Señorita Haruno para usted, señor Uchiha- corrigió la Haruno a su espalda. El Uchiha se volvió lentamente hacia ella que lo observo seriamente y de brazos cruzados. -Tal vez le sea difícil, pero mantengamos la distancia, por favor- solicito encarecidamente, no queriendo que él se hiciera una idea errónea de las cosas.

-Perdón si te ofendí- se disculpó Sasuke, haciendo alarde de una cortesía pocas veces vista hasta ahora, -el señor Sarutobi nos pidió que te buscáramos para tener los teléfonos y contactos para organizar el espectáculo- menciono sosteniéndole intensamente la mirada.

-Lo sé- contesto ella con una ligera sonrisa que contribuyo a atraparlo más. Con una actitud permanentemente tranquila y serena, la Haruno retorno a su escritorio, de donde tomo una pequeña lista que le tendió al vocalista, aunque le resulto obvio que el baterista hizo amague de intentar recibir la lista en su lugar. -Aquí hay una lista de teléfonos por si me necesitan, solo pregunten por mí- Itachi asintió en respuesta, más que encantado con ella y su actitud. -¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes?- pregunto con una pisca de desafío entremezclada con cortesía, intentando tolerar al Uchiha lo más posible.

-De hecho si- intento el Uchiha, sin pensar en rendirse, -¿uno de esos teléfonos es el suyo, señorita Haruno?- inquirió con intenciones que resultaron más que claras para Sakura.

-No, porque iría contra mi ética de trabajo- puntualizo la pelirosa, frustrada con su insistencia, más conteniendo sus emociones a la perfección, -pero si quiere hablar conmigo tendrá que hablar primero con el señor Sarutobi- añadió marcando las distancias en todo momento.

Era maravillosamente perfecto para Sakura que en ese momento su trabajo la ayudara a marcar las distancias ya que en definitiva no quería tener nada que ver con él. Si aquella fuera una invitación seria, una manifestación de que él tenía un interés de algún tipo sobre ella, desde luego que Sakura habría respondido, se habría comportado como una dama y habría considerado seriamente en aceptar sus intenciones aunque eso en parte fuera contra su ética de trabajo, pero aunque el Uchiha se comportara con tanta seguridad y fuera por lejos el hombre más guapo e irresistible que hubiera conocido en su vida, Sakura no pensaba ceder, ya había llegado a una conclusión más que clara sobre él; era un casanova, un mujeriego, ¿Qué cosa buena podría salir de eso? No, ella en definitiva no quería tener nada que ver con él. Dedicándose a observarla en silencio, intrigado por su comportamiento y el modo en que parecía inconscientemente aún más inalcanzable para él, Sasuke analizo muy seriamente a Sakura, no solo era la primera mujer que lo ignoraba de aquella forma tan desmedida en toda su vida, sino que también lo tenía en la palma de su mano en ese momento, literalmente. Aunque se mantuviera imperturbable y serena en todo momento, él podía ver toda una gama de emociones muy intensas revoloteando en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda en que parecía perderse...ella era un reto, algo desafiante y a lo que él no tenía pensado renunciar. Entre divertido y fascinado por el modo en que ambos tenían tanto en común, Itachi tomo la decisión de intervenir; necesitaban a su baterista vivo y ella tenía que seguir trabajando.

-Gracias por su tiempo y ayuda, señorita Haruno- agradeció el Akatsuki sinceramente, sujetando del brazo a su mejor amigo, -que tenga un buen día- se despidió cortésmente emprendiendo rumbo a la salida.

-Igualmente, señor Akatsuki- coincidió Sakura con una sincera sonrisa, -a todos- añadió tanto para el resto de los integrantes de la banda como para sus parejas, evitando hacer contacto visual con el baterista.

Sintiendo la mirada del Uchiha sobre si por un par de segundos más, Sakura bufo por lo bajo una vez esta sensación; conocía muy bien a los hombres de su tipo y ella no iba ceder, pasara lo que pasara, no sería su juguete. En silencio durante todo el trayecto, desde que hicieron abandono de la oficina de Asuma Sarutobi hasta encontrarse en el exterior, todos los integrantes de la banda estallaron en carcajadas en cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento, o más bien todos a excepción de Sasuke que se mantuvo en silencio y de brazos cruzados, nada divertido por ser motivo de burla de parte de sus amigos por causa de la mujer más terca, fascinante, irresistible e irritante que hubiera conocido en su vida. Aunque no lo pareciera, producto de la risa que todos sostenían, toda la banda se encontraba sorprendida y desconcertada por el extraño vinculo que se había generado entre Sasuke y Sakura desde el primer momento en que se habían visto, una suerte de atracción magnética, ninguno de ellos había visto a Sasuke quedar boquiabierto y sin habla por causa de una chica, no hasta ahora, Sakura era la primera, la veía de un modo en que nunca antes había visto a nadie más. Pero de la misma forma, Sakura era diferente de cualquier otra chica que Sasuke hubiera conocido, ella no se sentía obnubilada por él y no tenía el menor problema por ponerlo en su lugar y marcar las distancias, y eso lo celebraba toda la banda. Sintiendo que le costaba respirar bien producto de la risa, Itachi le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro a su mejor amigo, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta, cesando en su risa.

-Tengo que reverenciar a la señorita Haruno, es muy inteligente - comento Itachi con auténtica admiración.

-Te puso en tu lugar como ninguna chica lo había hecho antes- rió Naruto inevitablemente.

-Les aseguro que voy a tener una cita con Sakura o mi nombre no es Sasuke Uchiha- se determinó Sasuke, ignorando las bromas de sus amigos.

Irresistible, encantadora, hermosa como ninguna chica que hubiera visto antes, pero también muy obstinada, eso y más era Sakura Haruno, todo un reto y que él quería resolver, porque él ganaría esta disputa, no ella, y eso iba a demostrárselo muy pronto.

* * *

**PD: ****De nuevo aquí, queridos, les dije que subiría los borradores que había hecho y lo cumplo**, pero por ahora este será el ultimo capitulo de la historia de Queen ya que tengo que continuar armando más borradores y también de otras historias, pero **prometo no tardarme** :3 esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, así como por inspirarme continuamente con tu talento), a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, agradeciendo su preocupación por mi) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHina**); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Obito Uchiha como John Reid

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Kiyoshi Uchiha como el padre de Mary

**-**Chōjūrō Kirigakure como Elton John

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Norman Sheffield:** fue el **manager de Queen entre 1972 y 1975**, y jugo un papel importante en lograr un contrato discográfico con EMI Records, pero también **se le atribuye una severa malversación de las ganancias del trabajo de la banda**, manteniendo a Queen en la bancarrota.

**John Reid: **fue el **manager de Queen entre 1975 y 1978**, además de también ser la **pareja y manager de Elton John**. Fue quien logro que Queen comenzase a ganar el éxito y debido reconocimiento que la banda merecía tras el rompimiento de contrato entre la banda y Norman Sheffield.

**Paul Prenter: según se ve en la película, Prenter era asistente de John Reid al momento de que este asumiera el rol de manager de la banda, por lo que Paul inmediatamente se volvió el encargado de todo lo que la banda necesitara. En la historia real, Prenter, originario de Belfast, trabajo en la cadena Downtown Radio en 1976 como locutor, conoció a Freddie Mercury en 1977 y al poco tiempo comenzó a trabajar para Queen.**

**Dominique Beyrand:** de ascendencia francesa y portuguesa, **conoció a los integrantes de Queen en Septiembre de 1976 durante la planificación de concierto gratuito en Hyde Park**, por entonces **era la asistente personal de Richard Branson**, quien organizo en concierto de Queen en Hyde Park**.**

**Fechas y cronología: **en la película y en la historia real todos estos acontecimientos parecen tener lugar **a finales de 1975**, pero ya que **en esta historia sigo otra línea cronológica**, por ahora **nos encontramos en julio y agosto de 1975**, ya que el álbum **A Night At the Opera **se grabo en septiembre y se lanzo en octubre de 1975**.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" estoy ideando el reparto para iniciar la adaptación de **la historia de Annabelle** a través de "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	7. Chapter 6

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**In the Lap of the Gods**" del álbum **Sheer Heart Attack**(1974) y "**Ogre Battle" **del álbum **Queen II** (1974) y "**Wide Eyed**" de **Billy Lockett**.

* * *

Los próximos días estuvieron llenos de preparativos para _Queen_ por el inminente concierto en _Hyde Park_, y es que por más que Obito se estuviera encargando de todo para demostrarles sus buenas intenciones a la banda, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai querían estar presentes en la creación del escenario sobre el que se presentarían, queriendo atestiguar como se organizaba todo. La banda sabía bien que únicamente manteniendo el control absoluto sobre su trabajo podían relajarse lo suficiente como para asumir riesgos con su creatividad, no eran exactamente unos obsesos del control, pero siempre sabían exactamente lo que querían, y aun cuando estuvieran completamente seguros de poder confiar en Obito, como _Queen_ querían estar al tanto de todo, y todo era todo. Como parte de la banda, Naruto y Sai invitaron a sus esposas para que pudieran ver la construcción y preparación del escenario y de los equipos de sonido, al igual que Itachi quien parecía darle una especie de tour guiado a Izumi. En ese momento y como mínimo deberían encontrarse unas cincuenta personas trabajando, corriendo de acá para allá, encargándose de todo, y resolviendo eventuales contratiempos. El tamaño del escenario era abrumador, todo era demasiado para ellas, y no podían alcanzar a entender cómo es que los nervios no se adueñaban de ellos, realmente eran muy fuertes y valiente, ellos eran solo cuatro personas ante una multitud que por ahora era indefinida ya que el concierto era gratuito. Al margen de las escasas, por no decir nulas ganancias que habían recibido hasta ahora, _Queen_ era una banda exitosa, pero no en Inglaterra, ese era el fin del concierto, intentar triunfar en su propia tierra como no habían hecho hasta ahora.

-Va a ser un gran evento- vaticino Hinata, casi sin habla.

-Si, según el señor Sarutobi estará lleno- suspiro Naruto, tan absorto como ella.

-Pero no servirá de nada si no ensayamos- lamento desalentar Sai, jugando con las cuerdas de su bajo con Ino sentada a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi al aire, de mal humor por tener que esperar. -Se supone que el que llega tarde soy yo- obvio en un tono poco serio pero sutilmente iracundo.

-Iré a buscarlo- tranquilizo la Uzumaki para que no retrasaran su ensayo, -creo saber dónde está- murmuro para que solo Naruto la escuchase.

Lo último que Hinata quería era que tan importante presentación como lo era aquella, se viera entorpecida por un retraso de parte de Sasuke que si bien jamás llegaba tarde, esta vez tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo, por así decirlo. La Uzumaki se despidió momentáneamente de su esposo, besándole la mejilla antes de emprender rumbo al área de técnicos y encargados del show; al igual que Itachi estaba haciendo con Izumi, Naruto ya le había dado un recorrido por todo el lugar, por lo que Hinata no se movilizaba a tientas, sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía. Asuma Sarutobi era un hombre muy perfeccionista y que no había escatimado en gastos a la hora de que la última tecnología fuera puesta a disposición de _Queen_ para su presentación, por lo Hinata se dejó sorprender por la serie de remolques de parte de los encargados y electricistas que realizaban los arreglos fundamentales para el concierto según las ordenes de su jefe, y quien estaba a cargo de todo era Sakura, en nombre del señor Asuma. No queriendo ser invasiva o molesta en ningún momento, la Uzumaki observo fijamente el remolque y su alrededor por un par de segundos, solo había un lugar donde Sasuke pudiera encontrarse en ese momento y como para ignorar olímpicamente el ensayo de la banda. Sin otro remedio, llamo a la puerta esperando que alguien estuviera ahí para ayudarla, y no trascurrió siquiera un segundo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta por Sakura quien además de parecer aliviada por verla, le dio a Hinata la respuesta por la que había acudido a ella.

-Hinata- saludo Sakura, feliz de verla, -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- consulto amablemente.

-Nada, creo que ya encontré a quien buscaba- menciono la peliazul de brazos cruzados y ante lo que Sakura se hizo a un lado, exponiendo a Sasuke que se encontraba sentado cómodamente dentro del remolque. -Los chicos te están buscando, tienen que ensayar- regaño seriamente, recordándole sus obligaciones.

-Está bien, ya voy- acato el Uchiha sin otro remedio, levantándose de su lugar. -Gracias de nuevo- se despidió de Sakura que lo observo fríamente todo el tiempo.

-Tengo que trabajar- contesto la Haruno, ignorándolo, -y le recuerdo que si tiene sed otra vez, hay asistentes para eso, no me necesita a mí- aclaro apretando los dientes e intentando no perder la paciencia, cerrando la puerta del remolque tras su partida.

-La molestaste por agua- bufo Hinata, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, -¿en serio, Sasuke?- eso sí que sonaba estúpido, incluso para él.

-Tenía sed- justifico él de forma inocente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si te gusta de verdad, déjala en paz- regaño la Uzumaki, deteniendo su andar y observándolo como a un niño, -eres obsesivo por si no te das cuenta- menciono irritada.

-¿Olvidas mi apuesta?- aludió Sasuke, refrescándole la memoria. -Ella aceptará salir conmigo- determino con aquella idea fija en su mente.

-¿Y ya la invitaste a salir? - cuestiono ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No...- admitió él por lo bajo, -pero estoy trabajando en eso- justifico incansable.

No pudiendo creer que él fuera tan idiota con para ver a Sakura como un juguete cuando ella era complemente diferente de cualquier persona que hubieran conocido, Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente, siguiendo su camino de regreso al escenario y siendo seguida por Sasuke. Tenían que concentrarse en el ensayo, por ahora eso era lo único importante.

* * *

Resignado de momento a no seguir intentando persuadir a Sakura, Sasuke se aplicó tan bien como siempre al ensayo luego de recibir una serie de regaños y reprimendas de parte de Itachi, Naruto y Sai, que finalmente dejaron atrás el contratiempo del retraso y comenzaron a ensayar. Desde un lugar privilegiado del escenario, tras todo el equipo de sonido y desde donde podrían ver perfectamente a la banda cuando se efectuase verdaderamente la presentación, Izumi, Hinata e Ino observaron atentamente el ensayo, concentrándose en sentir el propósito impreso en cada cuerda, cada emoción depositada en cada nota. El álbum _Sheer Heart Attack _era su mayor éxito durante el último tiempo y por ende tocarían en su mayoría éxitos de este álbum; "_Flick Of The Wrist_", "_Killer Queen_", "_Bring Back That Leroy Brown_", "_Brighton_ Rock", "_Stone Cold Crazy_", "_In the Lap of the Gods_", pero también éxitos de sus álbumes anteriores para que todos pudieran disfrutar de un amplio repertorio musical; "_Keep Yourself Alive_" , "_Liar_" y "_Son a Daughter_" del álbum _Queen_, y "_Ogre Battle_", "_White Queen (As It Began)" _y "_The March Of The Black Queen_" del álbum _Queen II_. En ese momento se encontraban interpretando _In the Lap of the Gods_, más para nadie pasaron desapercibidos los gestos de incomodidad de parte de Sasuke desde que habían iniciado el ensayo y que se hacían más notorios con el transcurrir del tiempo, tanto que el Uchiha tuvo que pedir que se tomaran una pausa antes de pasar a la siguiente canción ya que de otro modo le resultaría imposible tocar la batería.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi con impaciencia.

-Parece que alguien pegó un chicle en mi pedal- mascullo el Uchiha ya que el pedal del bombo de su batería se encontraba estancado.

-Estás bromeando...- regaño Naruto, ligeramente incrédulo.

-No, es en serio- contrario Sasuke colérico. -Voy a quejarme con Sarutobi, es absurdo, está claro que alguien puso esto aquí a propósito...- se quejó intentando despegar el chicle del pedal.

Podía tolerar muchas cosas en el mundo y ser muy agradable de solo proponérselo, pero todo tenía sus límites y entre estos límites infranqueables se encontraba su batería, por lo que al despegar aquel chicle, Sasuke estaba decidido a emitir una queja, porque le resultaba poco profesional de parte de los encargados del show que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Todos no hicieron observarse entre sí con sorna, creyendo que Sasuke exageraba y que todo era una broma, más pronto todas estas ideas desaparecieron en tanto el chicle que Sasuke había despegado del pedal de su batería exploto, enviando al Uchiha de un duro sentón al suelo, y sobresaltando a todos producto de la sorpresa. Producto de la hilarante situación el inmediato impulso de todos fue emitir sutiles carcajadas por lo bajo, intentando no ofender a Sasuke de alguna forma, a la par que observaban a su alrededor en busca del autor de tal hazaña, pero no había nadie a la vista. Furioso, Sasuke se sacudió el polvo de la ropa mientras se levantaba del suelo, dirigiéndole una fría mirada a sus compañeros que se encogieron de hombros, no teniendo ni la más remota idea de quien podría haberle jugado semejante broma, y que para él no era broma, literalmente era una ofensa muy seria contra él. Segundos después de la pequeña explosión, Sakura apareció en el escenario con una tenue sonrisa muy bien muy disimulada pese a lo mucho que quería reír, volviéndose el centro de atención de todos, especialmente de Sasuke quien por primera vez desde que la había conocido, no trato de ser agradable sino que la volvió una víctima más de su ira.

-Escuché un ruido, ¿ocurrió algo malo?- indago Sakura, pareciendo muy preocupada.

-Primero; alguien pegó un chicle en el pedal de mi batería, y segundo; colocaron un petardo cerca de mí- Sasuke realmente estaba furioso y es que nadie podía tocar su batería y menos jugarle una broma al respecto. -Me encantaría saber quién es el responsable para hablar personalmente con él, señorita Haruno- y por hablar se refería romperle la cara al imbécil que había osado tocar su batería.

-Está hablando con ella, señor Uchiha- contesto la Haruno con una sonrisa triunfal. -Esa fue mi manera de dejarle en claro que su intento de coquetería conmigo estaba cruzando los límites- esclareció muy seriamente.

Probablemente y de estar en su lugar, muchas mujeres no pensarían siquiera en hacer una broma así a alguien tan atractivo, en realidad cualquier persona lo pensaría ya que arriesgaba su trabajo en el peor de los casos, pero ella no era como la mayoría de las mujeres y tenía ceso para pensar, el suficiente como para no permitirse ser el juguete ni divertimento de un mujeriego para quien en ese momento era un trofeo más, no, tenía respeto por sí misma. Escuchando aquella revelación, todos se quedaron de piedra; okey, todos habían querido jugarle una broma a Sasuke, pero nunca se habían atrevido, ni ellos ni ninguna chica, Sasuke disfrutaba de las bromas como cualquiera, pero no de ser víctima de ellas sino de impartirlas, por lo que ahora todos se sentía preocupados por Sakura, no teniendo la más remota idea de cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke. Al margen del temor que sentían por la reacción de Sasuke, todos estaban más que de acuerdo en que Sakura tenía razones de sobra para estar molesta, Sasuke la veía como una especie de juguete, todos tenían claro que Sasuke estaba muy interesado en ella, pero literalmente parecía estar obsesionado con ella al comportarse de forma invasiva, Sakura no había hecho sino ponerle un alto a la situación y eso no estaba mal. El Uchiha mantuvo una expresión de lo más confusa mientras asimilaba las palabras de Sakura, ella acababa de confesar que lo había burlado y hecho quedar como un tonto...lejos de gritar o enfurecerse con ella, la reacción de Sasuke no fue otra que reír de incredulidad y admiración para gran desconcierto de todos los presentes y que nunca habrían anticipado tal reacción de su parte.

-Tengo que felicitarte, eres la primera persona que me juega una broma así, y no reconozco a cualquiera- rio Sasuke, verdaderamente impresionado por ella. -Me disculpo por ser una garrapata pegajosa hoy- admitió reconociendo que se había equivocado muchísimo respecto a ella. -¿Empezamos de nuevo?- solicito, ofreciéndole una mano como gesto de buena voluntad.

-Disculpas aceptadas, señor Uchiha- correspondió Sakura, estrechándole la mano, controlando su sorpresa.

-Puedes llamarme Sasuke- ofreció él, queriendo que tuvieran la oportunidad de ser amigos.

-Y tú puedes llamarme Sakura, después del trabajo- coincidió la pelirosa a gusto por este nuevo inicio.

-¿Quieres decir que te veré después del trabajo?- supuso el Uchiha, no pudiendo creerlo.

-Tal vez...- contesto ella con una tenue sonrisa y sin darle una verdadera respuesta, -ahora vuelve a ensayar, ya te fastidie demasiado- recordó seriamente pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Con aquella sonrisa tan particular en el rostro, y ánimos renovados, Sakura se retiró para no obstaculizar más en el ensayo de la banda, permitiéndole a Sasuke dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido y retornar a su batería bajo la atenta mirada de todos que no pudieron creer lo que acababa de pasar. Sin más, los ensayos transcurrieron sin contratiempos...

* * *

_Hyde Park _era un escenario completamente nuevo para _Queen_, algo a lo que nunca se habían enfrentado, nadie más había tocado antes en _Hyde Park_, y tratándose de un concierto gratuito, no habría límite alguno respecto de la audiencia que los vería, pero en ese momento y con seguridad debían haber alrededor de 200.000 personas presentes, porque todo el lugar estaba lleno hasta donde alcanzaba la vista...era algo completamente insólito para ellos. Llamativo como siempre, Itachi lucía una especie de mono o bata blanca para cubrir el leotardo blanco que usaba, con una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello y su largo cabello ébano enmarcando su rostro. A tan solo un par de pasos de él se encontraba Naruto enfundado en un blusón blanco de cuello en V y amplias mangas aladas estampada en zigzagueantes líneas gris plateado, pantalones y zapatos blancos, con su exuberante melena rubia haciéndolo destacar como siempre. Delante de la batería se encontraba Sasuke vistiendo una camisa blanca ligeramente holgada, mangas hasta los codos, muñequeras a juego con el borde un brillante color azul, pantalones y zapatillas deportivas blancas, y su rebelde cabello azabache azulado ligeramente despeinado. Por otro lado y tan discreto como siempre, Sai vestía una cómoda playera blanca que tenía el dibujo de una radio, pantalones y botines blancos con su liso y largo cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros. Mentirían si dijeran que no les intimidaba estar en un escenario así y bajo la mirada de 200.000 personas, pero no solo estaban acostumbrados sino que al final siempre era Itachi quien se convertía de forma indiscutible en el centro de atención, bailoteando sobre el escenario micrófono en mano.

-_Fa fa fa fa faa_-la voz del Akatsuki, mimetizada con el agudo falsete de Sasuke, resonó en todo el ambiente en cuanto comenzaron a interpretar_ Ogre Battle. _-_Now once upon a time an old man told me a fable, when the piper is gone and the soup is cold on your table, and if the black crow flies to find a new destination, that is the sign_, _yeah, yeah, yeah_\- su voz representaba toda la seriedad que precisaba el contexto de la canción.

-_Come tonight_, _come to the ogre sight, come to the ogre-battle-fight_\- corearon Sasuke y Naruto, uniendo sus voces a la suya.

El show había iniciado exactamente al atardecer y con el público simplemente extasiado y orgulloso, porque los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_, coterráneos suyos, triunfaban en tierras lejanas donde otros artistas solo podrían soñar, y porque _Queen_ era el símbolo de la unidad mediante la música, ¿Cómo no disfrutar de ese modo de la buena música? Desde su lugar de honor en el escenario, Izumi, Hinata e Ino contemplaron maravilladas el ritmo de la presentación. A la moda como siempre, Izumi vestía una holgada blusa rosa pálido de escote redondo y mangas ceñidas las muñecas, falda negra de chiffon hasta los muslos, largas botas de cuero negro hasta la rodilla, con una bella gargantilla de cuentas negras alrededor su cuello y su largo cabello castaño recogido en un discreto moño. Hinata observaba la presentación con una entusiasta sonrisa, no pudiendo recordar cuantos besos de buena suerte le había dado a Naruto, enfundada en un simple vestido rojo claro estampado en pequeñas flores rosa y blancas, de hombros caídos, mangas ceñidas cinco centímetros por sobre las muñecas, ceñido a su figura bajo un pliegue de tela, falda hasta la rodilla y cómodos tacones gris claro, con su largo cabello azul peinado en un sencillo recogido que dejaba un par de rizos enmarcando su rostro. Ino que si bien no cesaba de observar a Sai, intentaba sentirse cómoda en un holgado vestido azul oscuro estampado en rosas amarillas y celestes, de escote alto y redondo, sin mangas, ceñido bajo el busto para distorsionar su figura, de falda larga hasta la rodilla, cómodos tacones color marfil y su largo cabello completamente suelto y cayendo tras su espalda. El público rebozaba vibrante ante _Queen_, solo tenían ojos para ellos cuatro, especialmente para Itachi desde luego.

-_He gives a great big cry and he can swallow up the ocean, with a mighty tongue he catches flies the palm of a hand incredible size, one great big eye has a focus in your direction, now the battle is on_\- el público estaba extasiado con Itachi, chillando de emoción ante cada gesto que hacía_. _-_Yeah, yeah, yeah_\- dramatizo, sonriéndole a la audiencia.

-_Come tonight, come to the ogre sight, come to the ogre-battle-fight_\- repitieron el Uzumaki y el Uchiha.

Tocando intensamente su batería para marcar el ritmo a la par que Naruto interpretaba el solo con su _Red Special_, Sasuke volvió inevitablemente el rostro hacia el lugar de honor del escenario donde se encontraban las parejas de sus respectivos amigos, y donde también se encontraba Sakura y por quien deposito aún más energía en el _riff_ de batería al verla mover ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Se veía todavía más encantadora de ser posible, en un elegante vestido azul grisáceo de escote redondo, mangas semi ceñidas hasta las muñecas, falda hasta la rodilla estampada en flores de cerezo al igual que una línea vertical en el centro del pecho, y en el borde de las mangas, cómodos tacones azul oscuro y su largo cabello rosado completamente suelto para enmarcar su rostro cayendo libremente tras su espalda. Desde que habían hecho las paces entre sí, Sakura y él se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, de hecho ambos pasaban cada descanso de los ensayos hablando y bromeando, algo que nunca había podido hacer anteriormente con ninguna otra chica, no solo porque usualmente siempre sentía una obsesión pasajera por ellas, sino porque Sakura tenía una mente sumamente aguda y despierta que lo fascinaba por completo, la admiraba y respetaba muchísimo. Inicialmente se había prendado de la belleza de Sakura, pero ahora podía ver lo increíblemente maravillosa que era; gentil, alegre, divertida, ingeniosa, amable y más inteligente que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, y él no reconocía a cualquiera. Con una sonrisa ladina, el Uchiha continuo entregándose de lleno al _riff_ de batería y que fue entrelazado con la _Red Special _de Naruto por obra de Sai que hacia bailar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas.

-_Fa fa fa fa faa_\- Itachi alzo su voz tanto como le fue posible, unificando su vibrato con la voz de Sasuke.

El concierto era en cierto modo era un tributo a una inspiración para ellos, Darui Kumogakure de cuya muerte se conmemoraban cuatro años, pero también era una forma de agradecer el apoyo de sus fans en su propia ciudad, ellos los habían motivado a dedicarse a la música y como _Queen_ estaban muy agradecidos con ellos. Económicamente hablando estaban quebrados, literalmente sin dinero, pero no podían rendirse, el extenso público que vitoreaba su presentación era la prueba de que aún tenían mucho por hacer; esto tenía que ser un renacimiento.

* * *

Itachi silbo cantarinamente mientras se servía un vaso de jugo, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador antes de besar amorosamente la mejilla de su novia que se encontraba cortando unas verduras para preparar el almuerzo. Luego de tanto tiempo de empeño Izumi había accedido a mudarse junto a él, haciendo que ese silencioso apartamento se convirtiera en su refugio personal, por supuesto que quien siempre cocinaba era Izumi y no él, si Itachi lo intentaba incluso quemaba el agua, así se lo había confesado a Izumi la primera vez en que la había invitado a cenar, casi quedando en ridículo por su confesión, pero ella lo había entendido y a su vez adquirido la costumbre de que cenaran juntos casi todos los días, por lo que mudarse era el paso crucial de su relación. Vistiendo una sencilla playera blanca de cuello alto con una gruesa línea horizontal de color rojo en el centro del pecho, de igual color que los bordes del cuello, jeans azul claro y zapatillas deportivas rojas, Itachi se dirigió vaso en mano hacia la puerta en cuanto escucho que tocaban, silbando al ritmo de "_Killer Queen_" que comenzó a sonar en la radio, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de la sala antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su mejor amigo. El Uchiha vestía una simple playera roja, chaqueta de mezclilla azul oscuro, pantalones marrón oscuro y zapatillas blancas, tan presentable y encantador como siempre con su rebelde cabello azabache azulado ligeramente despeinado, pero lo que preocupo a Itachi fue la expresión desconsolada en el rostro de su amigo que lo observo en silencio, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué te pasó?- soltó Itachi nada más verlo en tal estado.

-Itachi, tienes que ayudarme- fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, con la voz extrañamente temblorosa.

-Pasa- instruyo el Akatsuki de inmediato, cerrando la puerta tras su mejor amigo, invitándolo a sentarse, porque con lo inquieto y angustiado que Sasuke estaba, no podría mantenerse de pie mucho tiempo más. -Habla, por favor, antes de que te desmayes- apremio sentándose junto a él en el sofá, sumamente preocupado.

-Es solo que...sabes que hablé mucho con Sakura durante los días que pasamos en _Hyde Park_, y no sé por qué, pero siempre quise estar cerca de ella- inicio el Uchiha, no pudiendo evitar llevar sus pensamientos lejos, junto a la dueña de sus suspiros, - fue maravilloso escucharla hablar, es tan alegre, adorable, ingeniosa, y la forma en que reía cuando decía algo gracioso...- por primera vez en su vida se sentía perdido y maravillado por alguien y ese alguien era Sakura, -quería hablar con ella en un lugar tranquilo, sin prisa, sin ser el baterista de _Queen_, solo Sasuke...- no pudo seguir hablando, bufando por lo bajo producto del desconcierto y la frustración que sentía.

-¿Y?- cuestiono Itachi, muy confundido y exigiéndole que concluyera su relato.

-Le dije que la llevaría a donde quisiera, pero...- Sasuke quiso seguir hablando, pero cuanto más lo hacía, más asustado se sentía al no saber que significaba realmente la respuesta que Sakura le había dado.

-¿Pero qué?- insistió Itachi, necesitando de más información para entender su comportamiento.

-Ella dijo que solo somos amigos, y que ahora está demasiado ocupada para salir con alguien- finalizo el Uchiha en un suspiro, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, negando en silencio para sí.

Sakura era diferente de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes, y afortunadamente al margen de su inicial comportamiento ella había podido perdonarlo y darle la oportunidad de que fueran amigos entre sí, bromeando y compartiendo historias y anécdotas en los momentos libres tras los ensayos, logrando que Sasuke se hiciera adicto a su presencia y precisara pasar más tiempo con ella aunque su relación laboral hubiera terminado tras el concierto en _Hyde Park_. El día anterior había llamado a la oficina de Asuma Sarutobi, afortunadamente ella había sido quien había contestado...y luego de una breve conversación Sasuke había intentado plantearle la posibilidad de que se encontraran a solas luego de que ella terminara de trabajar, pero Sakura le había impedido terminar de plantear tal propuesta, diciendo con su melodiosa voz que apreciaba el gesto pero que era mejor que siguieran siendo amigos ya que ella no tenía tiempo para una relación en ese momento. Esta respuesta tan incierta había generado tal inquietud en Sasuke que no había podido dormir, temiendo que Sakura no correspondiera a lo que él sentía por ella, por eso había recurrido a Itachi, por su consejo. Itachi estaba sorprendido, nunca había imaginado que una mujer causaría tanto impacto en la vida de su mejor amigo, pero Sakura era perfecta para él y eso el Akatsuki lo sabía; inteligente, ingeniosa, risueña, alegre, extrovertida, paciente y temperamental al mismo tiempo, para él en lo personal Sakura se había convertido en una amiga muy querida pese al breve tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, más en ese momento Itachi supero su sorpresa para ayudar a su amigo, claro que la solución a tal predicamento solo dependía de Sasuke y Sakura, de nadie más, aunque él agradecería ser una especie de _celestino_.

-Al menos ella ya te considera un amigo- intento animar Itachi, golpeándole amigablemente el hombro.

-Sí, y ahora me doy cuenta de que fui un completo idiota- admitió el Uchiha, alzando la mirada, manteniendo aquella expresión completamente desconsolada, -pero me disculpé...- añadió torpemente, tropezando con las palabras producto del desasosiego que sentía al saber que no era el hombre que deseaba ser para merecer a Sakura.

-Sasuke- interrumpió el Akatsuki ante la desazón de la que era víctima su mejor amigo, -¿no te das cuenta de lo que te está pasando?- cuestiono con un tono de voz tranquilo y hermanable, -¿alguna vez te has sentido así, antes? - reformulo su pregunta, muy al pendiente de la reacción y respuesta de su amigo.

-Solo cuando Hana y yo rompimos- contesto Sasuke, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante tal pregunta, -pero eso fue hace años y ni aun así me sentí como me siento ahora- repuso ya que lo que sentía por Sakura era completamente diferente de todo lo que hubiera sentido antes.

-Entonces ya sabes que es- confirmo Itachi, sonriendo con contenida emoción, -vamos, admítelo en voz alta y te sentirás mejor- ánimo golpeándole el hombro y casi brincando de emoción sobre el sofá.

Podía resultar difícil de creer para algunos pero en un momento de su pasado Sasuke había sido inocente, ingenuo y romántico, a los catorce años su primera novia había sido Hana, una amiga de los días en que había vivido en _Truro_, ambos habían sostenido una relación seria y feliz por dos años pero todo había cambiado cuando Hana tuvo que mudarse a _Yorkshire_ por el trabajo de su padre, ambos habían intentado mantener su relación aunque fuera a distancia, pero pronto surgieron los problemas, las peleas y otras consecuencias; Hana le era infiel a él, y Sasuke le era infiel a ella, y finalmente tras meses de intentos su relación había terminado por completo. Por su primera experiencia en el amor y el modo en que había concluido, Sasuke usualmente no tomaba ninguna relación enserio, para él todo era un entretenimiento momentáneo que resultaba aburrido en tanto se vislumbraba monotonía y por lo que cambiaba de pareja, practicando la infidelidad sin reparo alguno. Pero esta vez todo era diferente, desde el comienzo lo había sentido así, se había sentido fascinado por Sakura y todo lo que era; ingeniosa pero tranquila, temperamental pero reflexiva, impulsiva pero frustrantemente seria y alegre al mismo tiempo, y eso hacía que por primera vez en su vida Sasuke se detuviera a analizar el mundo desde otra perspectiva, quería cambiar por ella, quería dejar de ser el típico casanova y hacer lo que fuera para tener una oportunidad de ganar su corazón y compartir algo con ella, quería tener un futuro con ella más que cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado antes...un minuto, ¿realmente estaba pensando todo eso? Solo había una explicación para tanto sentimentalismo de su parte y eso él lo sabía bien.

-Por Dios...- suspiro Sasuke, deslizando su espalda por el sofá, boquiabierto, -estoy enamorado de Sakura- admitió, sintiéndose increíblemente bien al decirlo en voz alta, -pero...¿qué hago ahora?- pregunto tras un breve silencio, enderezándose y volviendo el rostro hacia Itachi, requiriendo su consejo.

-Se sinceró- aconsejo Izumi, emergiendo desde la cocina y apoyándose en el umbral.

-¿Estuviste escuchando todo el tiempo?- más bien afirmo el Uchiha, no creyendo el espectáculo que acababa de dar y del que increíblemente no se arrepentía, -¿Por qué no me dijiste?- regaño volviendo a centrar su mirada en su mejor amigo.

-Es mi novia, si me quieres a mí, también a ella; somos un paquete- obvio Itachi con total naturalidad, señalándose a sí mismo y a Izumi como si fueran una sola persona. -Y tiene razón- añadió volviendo el rostro hacia su novia que le sonrió en respuesta.

Estaban tratando temas profundamente emocionales y románticos, Itachi no quería ningunearse pero los hombres eran algo...brutos y en momentos como ese se necesitaba de una sabía voz femenina, y para Itachi no había nadie más sabía que Izumi en cuanto a temas del corazón se refería y él quería que ella opinara. Su relación con Izumi se había estancado en un punto con motivo de las giras de _Queen_ y la complicada rutina laboral de la banda, la idea de casarse ya no era algo tan importante como ambos se lo habían planteado anteriormente, pero eso no quería decir que Izumi y él no se amaran, por el contrario, simplemente no necesitaban de convencionalismos o compromisos mediáticos; se amaban y lo sabían, creían incondicionalmente el uno en el otro y eso lo era todo para ellos. De brazos cruzados y apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta, Izumi vestía una sencilla camiseta de tirantes crema claro al igual que unos shorts a juego y sobre ambos una especie de chal o chaqueta de gasa transparente rosa pálido, estampada en hojas y flores color crema, larga hasta los muslos, cerrada bajo el busto en un profundo escote en V y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas que se volvían holgadas, descalza y con su largo cabello castaño recogido en una desordenada coleta sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sasuke y ella eran amigos, pero Izumi entendía desde luego que el Uchiha no quisiera perder su imagen ni pisotear su orgullo al exponer tan abiertamente sus sentimientos...pero debería acostumbrarse a hacerlo, porque en el amor siempre había que ceder con ecuanimidad, y si Sasuke no lo hacía ahora, lo haría en el futuro.

-¿Y si no siente lo mismo que yo?- cuestiono Sasuke, aterrado con tal posibilidad.

-Aun serán amigos- intento tranquilizar el Akatsuki, intentando que su mejor amigo viera el lado bueno, -¿o prefieres dejar de verla?- inquirió, arqueando una ceja para mayor suspenso pese a conocer su respuesta.

-No- contesto el Uchiha sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Entonces hazle caso a Izumi- aconsejo Itachi seriamente, llevándose la mano al mentón con una expresión pensativa, -y creo tener una idea de que hacer- comento en voz alta.

Sasuke lo observo confundido y ansioso, queriendo saber que tenía en mente., más Itachi no dijo nada; si _Mahoma_ no iba a la montaña, la montaña iba a _Mahoma_...

* * *

A solas en el apartamento de su mejor amigo luego de que Izumi hubiera partido a su trabajo, Sasuke se paseó en círculos como si de un león enjaulado se tratase, intentando no llenar su mente de pensamientos negativos, más impedir aquello le estaba resultando imposible. Itachi le había explicado en qué consistía su plan; acudir a la oficina de Asuma Sarutobi, hablar personalmente con Sakura e invitarla a una noche de películas, una costumbre arraigada dentro de la familia _Queen_ y a la cual la Haruno merecía ser incluida por haberse convertido en una amiga muy querida para todos. Pero contrario a su permanentemente entusiasta mejor amigo, Sasuke dudaba que Sakura aceptase la invitación, él ya había invitado y ella había dicho no, ¿Por qué aceptar si él estaba involucrado de todas formas? Siendo honesto no le sorprendería en lo absoluto que Sakura no sintiera lo mismo que él sentía por ella, su maldita reputación de mujeriego lo precedía, pero quería dejar atrás todo eso, quería cambiar por ella, porque estaba enamorado de ella, no un amor platónico sino que un amor real...ella era simplemente perfecta, amable, cariñosa, divertida...no la merecía, pero la amaba y quería una oportunidad de ganar su corazón. El Uchiha detuvo su rutina de pasearse en círculos en cuanto la puerta se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso de Itachi que parcia indiferente detrás de sus gafas de sol, cerrando en silencio la puerta tras de sí antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los sofás, oportunidad que Sasuke no perdió para abordar a su amigo y saber qué respuesta había dado Sakura.

-¿Hablo de mí?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Vendrá esta noche?- cuestiono Sasuke, ansioso, nervioso e inseguro.

-Deja de hablar, por favor, no puedo ni oír mis pensamientos- regaño Itachi, frenando el interrogatorio.

Ignorando las inseguridades de su mejor amigo, Itachi se dejó caer sobre el sofá, quitándose lentamente las gafas de sol, plenamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Sakura había aceptado encantada participar de la noche de películas, sintiéndose profundamente honrada por ser tomada en cuenta de ese modo teniendo en cuenta lo solitaria y tímida que era, y si se había negado a la invitación de Sasuke, eso se debía a que aquello era una cita, y en este caso una reunión entre amigos, dos cosas muy diferentes. Desde el primer momento en que Itachi había conocido a Sakura, la había considerado alguien fascinante y encantadora nada más verla, pero cuanto más hablaba con ella, más próximo se sentía a ella por lo mucho que tenían en común; ambos eran inmigrantes, Sakura era francesa y él era zanzibari, ambos amaban la música, provenían de orígenes esforzados y eran tímidos e inseguros aunque no lo parecieran, por lo que congeniaban espléndidamente y podían ser cómplices entre sí, e Itachi realmente estaba maravillado, su mejor amigo se había enamorado de una de las mujeres más perfectas que pudieran existir, o la mujer más perfecta que él hubiera conocido después de Izumi. Gracias a que la encantadora pelirosa había preguntado si su mejor amigo se encontraría en la pequeña reunión, Itachi había logrado darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de Sasuke eran recíprocos, Sakura se lo había dicho luego de que él hubiera insistido con una serie de preguntas que ella no había dudado en responder por lo mucho que confiaba en él, e Itachi lo agradecía, por lo que no traicionaría su confianza, no le diría nada de eso a Sasuke.

-Pregunto si estarías en la reunión de esta noche y le dije que sí- hablo el Akatsuki finalmente y ante lo que su amigo se sentó junto a él en el sillón contiguo, -dijo que vendrá- añadió ante la ansiedad de la que Sasuke era presa.

-¿Algo más- imploro el Uchiha, con ojos de perrito, sin darse cuenta.

-Mantén la calma, todo saldrá bien- sosegó él, golpeándole el hombro amigablemente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- exigió Sasuke, dudando que todo saliera tan bien como su amigo intentaba hacerle creer.

-Porque lo sé, tu tranquilo- sonrió Itachi, guiñándole un ojo con falsa coquetería.

Como buen cupido, Itachi mediaría entre Sasuke y Sakura tanto como le fuera posible, pero para que todo resultara debían darle tiempo al tiempo, todo se desarrollaría como debía ser...sufrir por el amor verdadero era algo terriblemente doloroso, pero Sasuke tendría que esperar un poco más ser recompensado.

* * *

Para _Queen_ no existía nada mejor que reunirse como la familia que eran, y la noche de películas era una tradición, al igual que el _scrabble_. Siguiendo la rutina que acostumbraban, Naruto abrió la puerta del apartamento de su amigo sin necesidad de llave, ingresando en compañía de Hinata, y tras ellos Ino y Sai. El Uzumaki vestía una simple camiseta blanca con el logo de Adidas en letras multicolor, sudadera deportiva negra, con dos líneas horizontales a la altura de las muñecas, pantalones negros y zapatillas Adidas blancas, con su exuberante cabello rubio tan llamativo como siempre. A su lado Hinata lucia tan encantadora como siempre en un sencillo vestido malva blanquecino estampado en líneas verticales celeste metálico, de escote en V, ceñido bajo el busto por un fajín celeste, mangas agitanadas y ceñidas en las muñecas y falda larga hasta los tobillos, botines gris perla de tacón bajo y su largo cabello azul oscuro complemente suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros. Los siguientes en entrar fueron los Yamanaka; discreto pero excéntrico como siempre, Sai vestía una simple camisa azul oscuro bajo un corto chaleco negro sin mangas estampado en tenues líneas verticales gris oscuro, pantalones a juego, botines negros y su largo cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros. Aún más hermosa cuanto más avanzaba su embarazo, Ino se encontraba enfundada en un inocente vestido de chiffon crema sin mangas, anudado tras el cuello para exponer la piel de la espalda, ceñido bajo el busto por un ligero fajín para distorsionar su figura, falda hasta los tobillos, sandalias color marfil y su largo cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, decorado por una diadema de tipo cintillo decorada por cristales rosa pálido. Resulto curioso para todos entrar y ver a Sasuke tumbado sobre el sofá, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro de una forma desoladora.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Sasuke?- consulto Sai ante el apático aspecto del baterista.

-Solo bromeamos con su corazón apasionado- minimizo Itachi, dejando los refrescos sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala.

-Pónganse cómodos- invito Izumi, ingresando en la sala con un bowl repleto de palomitas y una caja de pizza.

Buen anfitrión como siempre, Itachi superaba toda expectativa como siempre, enfundado en un par de impolutos pantalones blancos, botines a juego, playera azul oscuro bajo una sudadera color mantequilla con el borde de las mangas color sandía, y estampada en un paisaje japonés, y su largo cabello ébano cayendo sobre sus hombros. Incondicionalmente a su lado se encontraba Izumi, portando una falda de cuero y georgette azul oscuro hasta los muslos, decorada por flecos hasta la rodilla, blusa azul grisáceo de cuello alto, sin mangas y cerrada tras el cuello, botines negros de tacón alto y su larga melena castaña recogida en una trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sin otro remedio, Sasuke se acomodó sobre el sofá para hacer sitio a sus amigos, pero sus pensamientos continuaban atormentándolo; no sabe que será de él si Sakura lo rechaza, jamás había pensado que sentiría algo tan fuerte por alguien, pero estaba enamorado y todo cuando podía pedir era tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía y seguir teniéndola como amiga en el peor de los casos...Dios, siente que va a llorar si sigue pensando en ello por más tiempo. En medio de todos estos pensamientos y mientras sus amigos chalaban entre si antes de que iniciara la película, Sasuke se sobresaltó ligeramente en tanto llamaron a la puerta y ante lo que Itachi le indico con la mirada que abriera la puerta. Tragando saliva sutilmente a causa de los nervios, el Uchiha se aliso la camisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, tomando aire antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Sakura quien se encontraba enfundada en un sencillo abrigo purpura para protegerse de la fría brisa otoñal...era tan hermosa.

-Hola- sonrió Sakura, dichosa de volver a verlo.

-Sakura, viniste- en ese momento Sasuke se sentía un tonto por no poder hablar, pero realmente estaba feliz de verla.

-Itachi fue a mi trabajo para invitarme, no podía decirle que no- contesto ella, inevitablemente divertida.

Claro que Itachi la había invitado y se sentía infinitamente honrada porque él y el resto de la banda la consideraran su amiga pese al poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndola, pero en el fondo lo que quería era volver a Sasuke ahora que interactuaban menos debido a sus respectivos trabajos, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Sakura intento no quedarse boquiabierta observándolo; camisa negra cerrada en la mitad del pecho, chaqueta ligeramente holgada forrada en piel color negro, jeans azul oscuro y zapatillas rojas, un amuleto japonés con el símbolo de una abanico de papel alrededor del cuello y su rebelde cabello ligeramente despeinado como siempre, quitándole inconscientemente el aliento con solo ser el mismo. Estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por él, no tenía idea de si era reciproco o no, no había tenido el valor de preguntarle a Itachi si él sabía algo...Sasuke la entendía como nadie, la hacía sentir increíblemente especial, como si fuera la única chica en el mundo y se divertían juntos de una forma incomparable, Sakura simplemente no creía que existiera algo mejor que eso en el mundo, había encontrado a su alma gemela, de eso estaba segura. El Uchiha se hizo a un lado para permitirle ingresar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, una vez la puerta se cerró la inmediata respuesta de parte de todos fue sonreírle y saludarla, más Itachi se adelantó a todos a la velocidad de una bala, recibiendo a la Haruno con un efusivo abrazo, y besándole ambas mejillas, intercambiando en el proceso una sutil mirada con Sasuke; _te lo dije_, aludió sin necesidad de palabras.

-Sakura, que bueno que llegaste- saludo el Akatsuki, sonriéndole en todo momento.

-Dijiste que no podía faltar- obvio la Haruno, infinitamente agradecida con él por invitarla.

-Pónganse cómodos, la película está por comenzar- invito él, apagando la luz para mayor deleite.

Luego de recibir una larga serie de saludos de todos los presentes y que si que sabían cómo hacer bienvenida a alguien, Sakura permitió que el Uchiha la ayudase a despojarse del abrigo para sentirse más cómoda, exponiendo un sencillo aunque tremendamente favorecedor vestido de chiffon y georgette bicolor, perfectamente calzado a su figura, purpura en el lado izquierdo y rojo el lado derecho, con dos finos tirantes a la altura de sus hombros y de larga falda que se arremolinaba a la altura de sus tobillos, con un cinturón dorado para afianzar la tela a su figura y resaltar su cintura, cómodos tacones índigo y su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente tras su espalda en una mar de hondas hasta la altura de sus caderas. Colgando el abrigo de ella sobre el perchero, Sasuke se esforzó por no quedarse sin palabras ante semejante visión, manteniéndose anclado a la realidad mientras todos ocupaban un lugar correspondiente en el sofá y en el sillón contiguo, bromeando entre si hasta que la _BBC_ comenzó a transmitir _Ben Hur _y ante lo que todos guardaron silencio, prestando completa atención a la película, más no importaba que tanto se esforzara en observar la pantalla, con el pasar de los minutos lo único que Sasuke pudo hacer fue observar atentamente a Sakura que se encontraba sentada a su lado mientras ella intentaba concentrarse en la película sin mucho éxito; la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con la luz, como el vestido se abrazaba a todas sus curvas, sus labios...sintiendo la intensa mirada del Uchiha sobre si, la Haruno aparto la mirada del televisor, volviendo el rostro hacia él y encontrando sus miradas como si estuvieran completamente solos.

-Ven conmigo, por favor- rogó Sasuke, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella.

Sakura no supo cómo responder, una parte de ella quería saber que era aquello por lo que el Uchiha la requería con tanta vehemencia, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía razones por las que preguntar ni dudar de él, si Sasuke se lo pedía, ella no dudaría en acompañarlo hasta donde fuera, y eso implicaba mandar al carajo una de sus películas favoritas. Luego de que Sakura emitiera un certero asentimiento en respuesta, ambos se levantaron en total silencio del sofá sin que nadie se diera cuenta por la atención que dirigían a la película, a excepción de Itachi quien los observo atentamente mientras comía palomitas, la Haruno tomo su abrigo del perchero para protegerse del aire frió del exterior, y ambos abandonaron el apartamento en total silencio. Tras la partida de su mejor amigo y la encantadora francesa, Itachi codeo a Izumi quien aparto la mirada de la película, volviendo el rostro hacia su novio quien señalo los lugares vacíos en el sofá y la puerta, ante lo que ambos se sonrieron con complicidad entre sí, abrazándose amorosamente al saber dónde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, confiando en que todo saldría bien, tenía que serlo. Ajena al romántico panorama que tenía lugar, Hinata regreso a la sala tras una breve incursión al baño, alisando la tela de su vestido, más percatándose de inmediato de la ausencia del Uchiha y la Haruno, la Hyuga retorno en silencio a su lugar sobre el sofá para no entorpecer la función cinematográfica, zarandeándole ligeramente el hombro a su esposo, señalándole los lugares vacíos en el sofá y ante lo que Naruto se mostró tan confundido como ella.

-¿A dónde fueron Sasuke y Sakura?- pregunto Hinata en voz alta, confundida.

-A hablar a solas- respondió Itachi, devorando las palomitas.

-¿De qué?- cuestiono Naruto, igual de confundido que su esposa.

-Ya lo sabrán- contesto Izumi, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice con Itachi.

Sasuke no era ningún niño, era un adulto y muy enamorado, él sabría qué hacer, lo único que ellos podían hacer por ahora era esperar.

* * *

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la Haruno al cabo de tanto silencio.

Luego de que él le suplicara entre líneas que lo acompañara fuera del apartamento del Akatsuki, un silencio extraño se había formado entre ellos mientras transitaban por las solitarias calles, y decía extraño porque ambos tenían la costumbre de disfrutar de la quietud y la reflexión, en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose y siendo amigos hasta hoy habían descubierto que no necesitaban parlotear o hablar de temas al azar durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos para sentirse a gusto como haría la mayoría de la gente en su lugar, al contrario, disfrutaban muchísimo más estando en silencio y disfrutando de la extraña calma que sucedía entre ambos y que les permitía comunicarse sin la necesidad de emplear palabra alguna, más este no era el caso esta vez., por lo que Sakura no sabía muy bien que pensar. Caminando un paso por delante de ella, Sasuke fue incapaz de pronunciar ni el más leve susurro mientras transitaban las calles hasta llegar a una solitaria plaza que conocía bien y donde nadie los interrumpiría...se sentía como un completo tonto, se había dedicado tanto a disfrutar de la vida siguiendo el camino fácil que ahora, cuando debería ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos ante la primera mujer por la que sentía amor, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer, se planteaba mil y un escenarios en su turbulenta mente, intentando decidir qué hacer, más su subconsciente no le daba ninguna respuesta y estaba aterrado, aterrado con la idea de confesar sus sentimientos y ser rechazado por haber errado tanto con anterioridad. El Uchiha se detuvo ante una de las bancas y que se situaba exactamente bajo un roble, volteando a ver a Sakura que lo observo sumamente confundida, intentando entenderlo.

-Siéntate, por favor- fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo responder indicándole la banca, más ella solo lo contemplo en silencio, aun no entendiendo muy bien porque estaban en ese lugar. -Necesito decirte algo muy importante, porque siento que si no hago no podré seguir viviendo- añadió casi en un susurro, intentando saber qué hacer.

-Dramático como siempre- menciono Sakura con una pisca de humor, ciñendo mejor el abrigo entorno a si ante la fría brisa, eligiendo permanecer de pie y observándolo atentamente.

-Seré sincero contigo, Sakura- inicio el Uchiha al cabo de un breve instante de silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada para probar que estaba siendo sincero. -Nunca había sentido por nadie, lo que siento por ti, y si, sé que suena cursi, pero es la verdad- se contrario en medio de su discurso y es que si bien sonaba cursi, no estaba haciendo otra cosa salvo ser sincero. -No sé si sientes lo mismo por mi o no, pero...estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Sakura- sintió que un peso invisible se desvanecía de su pecho al admitir verbalmente lo que sentía, especialmente delante de ella.

Nunca antes se había preocupado realmente de los sentimientos porque en cada una de sus relaciones no había sentido nada que lo hiciera replantearse las cosas, mientras que desde el primer momento en que Sakura había entrado en su vida todo había cobrado una nueva dimensión, era como si todo el caos existente en su vida hubiera cobrado sentido gracias a ella que con su templanza, sentido del humor, agudo ingenio y dulce alegría lo hacía desear abandonar la inmadurez y cambiar, desear ser ese alguien que ella merecía tener a su lado, quería tener un futuro con ella y eso era algo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie y estaba más que seguro de que jamás volvería a sentirlo. La ligera sonrisa bromista que había estado presente en el rostro de Sakura hasta ese momento, se desvaneció por completo siendo remplazada por una expresión de incredulidad total mimetizada con el estupor que implicaba oír tamaña declaración de forma inesperada, tomándose un breve instante de silencio antes de decidirse a contestarle. Se arrepentía enormemente de todo lo que hubiera pensado de él anteriormente, lejos de su primera impresión de él, había descubierto que Sasuke era más que un mero casanova, era alguien desafiante pero también dócil, apasionado y perspicaz, terco pero reflexivo, de conversación ágil y corazón tierno, que ocultaba sus sentimientos la mayor parte del tiempo para no parecer vulnerable, era alguien ingenioso y que con el tiempo había logrado que ella se enamorara por completo y como nunca había esperado que ocurriera, especialmente cuando habían acordado ser amigos...pero ahora no había ninguna barrera que los separara.

-No tienes idea lo que significa para mí que digas todo esto- admitió la Haruno tras unos segundos de reflexivo silencio. -Creo que comenzaste a gustarme desde la primera vez que nos vimos, pero el tiempo me ha permitido conocerte y ver que detrás del sexy baterista con aires de chico malo...hay un hombre atento, cariñoso y muy ingenioso- aparto inevitablemente su mirada de la de él, algo avergonzada por el modo en que era incapaz de contener sus emociones, eufórica y dichosa, -lo suficiente como para entender mi sentido del humor- añadió emitiendo una quebrada carcajada ante las emotivas lagrimas que pedían a gritos salir de sus ojos. -También estoy locamente enamorada de ti- admitió con una cantarina risa, alzando su mirada y encontrándola con la de él.

Mentiría si dijera que no se había enamorado anteriormente, porque si lo había hecho, tenía veintitrés años por el amor de Dios, era inexperta e ingenua en el amor pero no ajena a ello en lo absoluto, había tenido novios y sabía lo que era tener sentimientos por otra persona, pero lo que sentía por Sasuke...inicialmente había sido desprecio en cierto modo, porque había tratado con mujeriegos en su pasado y no le agradaba la idea de ser el juguete de nadie, pero siendo amiga del Uchiha hasta hoy es que había comprendido su error, aquella era solo una fachada para ocultar quien era realmente y ella había aprendido a conocerlo, maravillándose en el proceso de todo su ingenio, testarudez y ternura hasta enamorarse por completo de él, de la persona que era bajo ese estoico exterior. Lo primero que Sasuke pensó es que estaba soñando y que iba a despertar en cualquier segundo para enfrentarse a la dura y cruenta realidad, más el paso de los segundos y la melodiosa voz de la Haruno resonando de forma insiste en su cabeza le hicieron ver que aquello no era ningún sueño y que ella le correspondía por completo sin importar lo difícil que fuera de creer. Había sido un completo idiota anteriormente, tanto que ahora no podía creer que algo tan perfecto y maravilloso como ser correspondido le estuviera sucediendo, no se creía merecedor de los sentimientos recíprocos de alguien tan perfecta, más independiente de si se creía merecedor de aquello o no, lo cierto es que en ese preciso instante se sentía en el séptimo cielo, era incapaz de diferenciar si aquello era un sueño o la realidad, porque aquel era por lejos el mejor momento de su vida.

-No lo creo...- ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de emitir una ligera carcajada, incrédulo e inmensamente feliz al mismo tiempo, -pellízcame para saber que no estoy soñando- se golpeó la frente mentalmente por decir semejante tontería en un momento así.

-Tengo una idea mejor que un pellizco- contesto Sakura, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Tan obnubilado como se encontraba, Sasuke fue incapaz de anticipar el actuar de Sakura, sorprendiéndose por completo en tanto sintió los suaves y dulces labios de ella posarse delicadamente sobre los suyos. Al no sentir ninguna respuesta de parte de él, Sakura finalizo el beso casi al instante, sintiéndose como una tonta por semejante e impulsivo arrebato que se había apoderado de ella, más en cuanto pretendió decir algo para disculparse por su comportamiento, fue silenciada por un beso mucho menos sutil que el que ella había iniciado instantes atrás y que la hizo olvidar que es que lo que tenía pensado decir. El primer beso que acababan de compartir había sido embriagadoramente sutil, mientras que este era todo lo contrario; el Uchiha envolvió posesivamente uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, sujetándole ligeramente la nuca, jugando con sus sedosos cabellos, devorando sus labios con exigencia y encontrando su lengua con la de ella, incapaz de pensar mientras que ella se aferraba a su espalda sin presentar objeción alguna, sosteniendo aquel beso con tanta desesperación como él, como si hubieran esperado por ello hasta ese momento de sus vidas. A regañadientes rompieron el beso por la vital necesidad de respirar, pegando sus frentes entre sí, jadeando con sutileza para recuperar el aliento, entreabriendo los ojos para encontrar fuego y emociones puras reflejadas en los ojos de ambos, lo que de inmediato los hizo fundirse en un nuevo beso, igual de desesperado que el anterior, sumergiéndose por completo en su propio mundo...

* * *

Disfrutar de una buena película era un bien merecido placer culpable para cualquiera que disfrutara del buen cine y lo valorara como el arte que era, pero aunque los integrantes de _Queen_ y sus respectivas parejas fueran apasionados por las noches de películas, toda película excesivamente larga, como _Ben Hur_, comenzaba a producirles somnolencia una vez atestiguaban el clímax que en este caso era la apasionante carrera de cuadrigas que había tenido lugar hace un par de minutos y tras lo que los ánimos comenzaron a descender paulatinamente. Hinata e Izumi se encontraban contemplando atentamente el resto de la película mientras hablaban en tanto Itachi y Naruto parecían conspirar entre sí. Resulto particularmente enternecedor para Ino contemplar a su esposo dormitar serenamente a su lado sobre el sillón, de brazos cruzados y ajeno al interés de Naruto e Itachi que tramaban jugarle una broma ante su inconsciencia. Sai se extenuaba fácilmente durante el último tiempo, distribuyendo su tiempo entre los rutinarios ensayos con la banda y la planeación de un nuevo álbum, además de tener que recurrir a trabajos de medio tiempo con sus conocimientos como ingeniero electrónico para contar con una serie de ingresos temporalmente estables para su familia pese a que Obito les hubiera facilitado un préstamo a todos como el nuevo manager de la banda, por lo que además el Yamanaka estaba ahorrando dinero para comprar una casa, aunque probablemente no tendría el dinero suficiente para lo que pretendía hasta dentro de un par de meses.

-¿Alguien tiene un marcador?- consulto Itachi en un susurro para no despertar a su amigo bajista.

-Está haciendo la meme, no lo molesten- protesto Ino, ligeramente divertida pero protegiendo a su esposo.

-¿Qué significa eso?- no comprendió Naruto, pero sin desistir en la idea de jugarle una broma a Sai.

-Que se está echando una pestaña- aclaro la rubia, zarandeándole el hombro a su esposo para despertarlo.

El actuar de Ino dio resultados de inmediato una vez que Sai se despertó frotándose perezosamente los parpados, disculpándose por haberse quedado dormido y poniendo fin a la broma que Itachi y Naruto tenían en mente, resignándose en su lugar a contemplar el resto de la película junto a sus respectivas parejas. De la misma forma silente en que habían hecho abandono del apartamento tiempo atrás, la puerta del apartamento se abrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, permitiendo el ingreso de Sasuke y Sakura que recuperaron sus lugares sobre el sofá, sentados uno al lado del otro y más unidos que nunca, el Uchiha envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de la Haruno quien apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de él, disfrutando plenamente del sencillo placer personal que representaba para ambos estar juntos y saberse sobre una misma página. Aunque toda la familia _Queen_ guardo total silencio ante el regreso de su amigo baterista y la encantadora francesa, todos se dedicaron arduamente a contemplar las interacciones que tenían lugar entre ambos con sutileza, pero sin formular ningún tipo de pregunta para no invadir su privacidad de ninguna forma. Como una asidua fan de la historia al igual que de los documentales y dramas, _Ben Hur _era por lejos una de las películas favoritas de Sakura junto con _Cleopatra_ y _Anne of the Thousand Days_, pero ni aunque se hubiera perdido gran parte de la función por la incursión de Sasuke y ella en aquella solitaria plaza, nada podría arruinar ese día ni opacar lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía, por lo que dejo pasar el hecho de que el film estaba llegando a su final.

-Te lo dije, nos perdimos la carrera- susurro Sasuke con ligero pesar, -es lo que más me gusta de la película- estaba decepcionado, pero absolutamente nada podía diezmar su ánimo.

-Sí, pero _Ben Hur_ es más que eso- sonrió Sakura, tan infinitamente feliz como él.

Por supuesto que aquella también era a su entender la mejor parte de la película, más ella en lo personal disfrutaba de contemplar toda la película en lugar de solo la mejor escena de acción. No pudiendo objetar en lo absoluto, ni tampoco teniendo argumentos ni deseos de debatir con ella, Sasuke le respondió con un cálido beso la frente y acariciando tiernamente una de sus mejillas, recibiendo a cambio un beso en la mejilla de parte de ella que se aproximó todavía más a él en ese abrazo...aquello era irónico, ¿verdad? se había pasado el día entero pensando lo peor, no pudiendo creer que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos de ninguna forma porque él sencillamente no la merecía, pero ahí estaba ella, a su lado y observándolo con ojos llenos de amor, haciéndole sentir que no la vida no podía ser más maravillosa estando a su lado, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ese era el propósito de la vida; amar y ser amado también, y él se sentía completamente realizado al lado de esa sublime mujer, hermosa, inteligente y perfecta. El resto de la película transcurrió sin problemas hasta el final feliz donde se leyó _El Fin_ en la pantalla, dando por concluida la función. Por supuesto que como el anfitrión de esta nueva reunión familiar, el primero en levantarse fue Itachi quien encendió las luces mientras que Izumi apagaba el televisor, pero no fueron los únicos en levantarse prontamente del sofá, el siguiente en hacerlo fue Sasuke quien mantuvo una de sus manos entrelazada con la de Sakura, situándose delante del televisor ya apagado para hacer un anuncio que le consideraba de suma importancia que fuera de conocimiento de la banda y de la familia _Queen_.

-¿Tengo su atención?- llamo Sasuke una vez se encendieron las luces y ante lo que todos le prestaron inmediata atención. -Tengo un anuncio que hacer; Sakura y yo oficialmente somos novios- la Haruno le beso la mejilla en respuesta, nerviosa y emocionada por la reacción de la banda.

-¡Por fin!- exclamo Itachi, alzando las manos al cielo.

-Buena suerte, Sakura- deseo Izumi, feliz pero bromista.

-Oigan- regaño el Uchiha al ver que nadie estaba sorprendido.

-Era broma- rió el Akatsuki, abrazando por la espalda ambos y siendo prontamente imitado por el resto de la familia que no tardo en felicitar a la feliz pareja.

La familia _Queen_ continuaba creciendo, aún existía un bebé en camino, y ahora una nueva presencia y sensata voz femenina que los acompañara; _Queen_ continuaba creciendo.

* * *

**PD:** Saludos, queridos, **estoy de regreso indefinidamente y hasta que se harten de mi**, **termine mi practica profesional el viernes de esta semana** y si bien **aun he de realizar mi informe**, **por ahora me dedicare por completo a uno de mis mayores placeres; escribir por supuesto **:3 Muchos deben preguntarse, **¿por qué actualizo Bohemian Rhapsody y no mis otras historias?** Esto se debe, queridos míos, a que **hice muchos borradores de esta historia durante mi practica y a que si es posible me gustaría publicar mi propia biografía de Queen y Freddie Mercury, porque mi mayor sueño hasta ahora es escribir un libro y ser una verdadera escritora, pero no se preocupen que ya comenzare a completar borradores de mis otras historias, solo ténganme paciencia por favor **:3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento y a quien considero una gran amiga por estar al pendiente de mi y apoyarme), a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, agradeciendo su preocupación por mi y dirigiéndole un enorme abrazo desde la distancia, querida, ademas dedicándote cada escena **SasuSaku**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHina**); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Asuma Sarutobi como Richard Branson

**-**Darui Kumogakure como Jimi Hendrix

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Queen en Hyde Park:** el concierto **fue organizado por** el empresario **Richard Branson** y **constituye el primer gran concierto de Queen en suelo ingles** ya que el resto de sus grandes conciertos tuvieron lugar en otras partes del mundo, **al evento acudieron alrededor de 200.000 personas** desde el atardecer (cuando comenzó la presentación) hasta bien entrada la noche. **El concierto oficial de Queen en Hyde Park** tuvo lugar **en Septiembre de 1976**, pero e**n esta cronología sucede en Junio de 1975**, para seguir parte del trabajo de mi queridísima amiga **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd**.

**Dominique Beyrand:** fue **la asistente de Richard Branson durante el concierto de Queen en Hyde Park** y posteriormente f**ue pareja y esposa del baterista Roger Taylor**, además de **una amiga incondicional y confidente de Freddie Mercury**, también **fue la mente creativa del concepto del video** de "**I Want to Break Free**" y a**compaño a la banda durante su gira Sudamericana por Argentina en 1981**. **Dominique es uno de mis personajes favoritos dentro de la historia de Queen** al igual que Roger Taylor, **por lo que les advertido que será un personaje recurrente a lo largo de la trama**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" estoy ideando el reparto para iniciar la adaptación de **la historia de Annabelle** a través de "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	8. Chapter 7

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Ashes**" de **Celine Dion**, "**Death on Two Legs**" y "**Love Of My Life" **del álbum **A Night At The Opera **(1975).

* * *

Aunque estuviera cansado a más no poder, aunque todo le gritaba que durmiera un poco, Sai no dejo de mecer en sus brazos a su hijo que tenía menos de veinticuatro horas de nacido; Ino había entrado en labores de parto durante la noche, y ambos habían acordado no informar de nada a la banda hasta el día siguiente a través de Kakashi, para no preocuparlos de forma innecesaria. Sentado junto a la ventana de la habitación, a un par de pasos de la cama, el Yamanaka vestía una simple playera verde, jeans negros y zapatillas de igual color, con su largo cabello ligeramente despeinado y enmarcando su rostro. Ino, quien había dormido profundamente hasta hace tan solo unos segundos atrás, se froto perezosamente los parpados para despertarse, centrando de inmediato su atención en el cuadro que formaban su esposo y su hijo, contemplando con una sonrisa como su pequeño hijo gestaba lo que parecía ser una sonrisa mientras su padre tarareaba una canción. Llamando a la puerta previamente a modo de advertencia, el primero en asomar la cabeza tras abrir la puerta fue Itachi, como si de un niño curioso se tratara, encandilándose de inmediato con tan bello cuadro familiar, conteniendo el aliento, sin atreverse a emitir ni siquiera un sonido para no perturbar aquel cuadro...nunca había visto a _Sayi_ tan feliz. Tan curiosos como eran, Naruto y Sasuke lo empujaron ligeramente para también asomar sus cabezas por el umbral de la puerta y ver al nuevo integrante de la familia _Queen_. Tan concentrado como estaba en su hijo, Sai alzo la mirada hacia la puerta, sintiéndose observado.

-Hola, pasen- saludo el Yamanaka con una radiante sonrisa.

Nerviosos pero emocionados, los tres ingresaron con cuidado para no emitir ningún sonido que perturbara al bebé, seguidos tras de sí por Izumi, Sakura y Hinata. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Akatsuki no quería ser el centro de atención, en jeans negros, zapatillas de igual color, playera azul oscuro, sudadera negra con tres líneas verticales en el costado de los brazos, con su largo cabello ébano enmarcando su rostro, junto a él Izumi vestía una simple blusa gris claro de mangas holgadas y un hombro caído, larga falda negra hasta los tobillos y abiertas en los costados hasta la altura de los muslos, cómodos tacones negros y su largo cabello castaño calendo sobre sus hombros. El Uchiha de igual modo parecía querer pasar inadvertido en una simple playera blanca estampada el líneas horizontales rojas, jeans negros, zapatillas de igual color y su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado como siempre, a su lado Sakura lucía una simple blusa gris bajo una chaqueta de cuero a juego, de cuello en V cerrada bajo el busto, jeans azul oscuro, cómodos tacones gris claro y su largo cabello rosado peinado en una coleta que caía a la altura de la nuca. Incluso Naruto tan discreto como siempre vestía una simple camisa azul marina cerrada en la mitad del pecho y estampada en tenues líneas verticales cobrizas, jeans negros, zapatillas Adidas negras y su indómita melena rubia haciéndolo destacar, junto a él Hinata se encontraba enfundada en un sencillo vestido blanco de escote en V estampado en un sinfín de flores azules hasta los tobillos, con la falda abierta en los costados hasta la altura de la rodilla, chaqueta de cuero negro que permanecía, sandalias blancas y su largo cabello azul oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros. Todos se agolparon alrededor de Sai para no molestar a Ino, quedándose sin aliento al ver al pequeño Yamanaka que de inmediato los observo a todos con curiosidad con sus llamativos orbes aguamarina.

-Que ternurita- jadeo Izumi por lo bajo.

-Es hermoso- susurro Naruto, intercambiando una mirada con Hinata.

-Se parece a ti- aprecio Sakura, viendo los rasgos de Ino y él en el pequeño Inojin.

-Creo que se parece más a Ino, especialmente en los ojos- opino Sai, feliz de que su hijo tuviera los mismos encantadores ojos que su esposa. -Itachi, ¿quieres cargarlo?- invito, tendiéndole el pequeño bulto a su amigo.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Itachi, sorprendido por tal honor, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de _Sayi_, -bueno...- acepto, tremendamente nervioso.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Itachi se sentía inseguro de sí mismo; ¿Y si no le agradaba al bebé? ¿Y si lo lastimaba accidentalmente? No era muy bueno con las cosas frágiles, ¿Cómo tener cuidado con un niño? En medio de tantas dudas de su parte, Sai se levantó de la silla, dejando a su pequeño hijo sano y salvo en los brazos del Akatsuki que se tenía tan poca fe, guiándolo de forma inconsciente, acomodándole los brazos. Desde la cama Ino observo todo el cuadro con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa, siendo prontamente abordada por sus amigas que la felicitaron por el pequeño trocito de cielo que finalmente había llegado a su vida, al igual que por Sasuke y Naruto que la abrazaron cariñosamente. Situando una de sus manos bajo la nuca del pequeño Inojin, Itachi se recordó respirar, envolviendo sus brazos protectoramente alrededor del pequeño cuerpecito, intercambiando una sonrisa de emoción con Sai quien se mantenía a su lado en todo momento en caso de que lo necesitara. Inojin era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres con su pequeña cabeza poblada de un distintivo cabello rubio y brillantes ojos aguamarina idénticos a los de su madre, pero con el mismo tono de piel tan pálida que caracterizaba a su padre y con la misma calma que transmitía seguridad. Un cálido sentir se apropió de Itachi, una sensación que definitivamente quería continuar sintiendo; le gustaba ser el tío Itachi, le gustaba la idea de consentir y dar amor a los hijos de sus amigos, aunque aún era apresurado pedirles a Sasuke y Naruto tener hijos tan pronto, pero le gustaba ver a su familia crecer, era un sentimiento muy lindo.

-Hola, Inojin, yo soy tu tío Itachi- se presentó el Akatsuki, sintiéndose como un completo tonto, -el arrogante es tu tío Sasuke, el rubio con expresión de bobo es tu tío Naruto y ellas son tus hermosas tías; Izumi, Sakura y Hinata- acunando cuidadosamente al pequeño Yamanaka en sus brazos, señalo a todos los integrantes de la familia _Queen_. -Bienvenido a la familia, bienvenido a _Queen_\- declaro con una sonrisa, enternecido.

Que insólito era todo eso, _Queen_ había comenzado como una ambición, como el deseo de llegar más lejos en el mundo de la música como la banda que eran, pero ahora _Queen_ era más que hambre de éxito y ambición por obtener reconocimiento, _Queen_ era la representación de lo que ellos cuatro eran, no, de lo que todos ellos formaban juntos..._Queen_ era una familia, una familia que seguiría creciendo.

* * *

Luego de transcurrido poco más de un mes desde la presentación de _Queen_ en _Hyde Park_ y tras llevar cuenta de todas las repercusiones positivas que el concierto había tenido en las ventas de _Queen_, _EMI Records _había convocado a toda la banda a una reunión para discutir la situación de la banda y la creación de su próximo álbum. La discográfica estaba al tanto de la difícil situación económica de la banda, pero no podían vivir de la vagancia, _Queen_ había aportado grandes ganancias con _Sheer Heart Attack, _pero ahora se requería un nuevo álbum y con el fin de garantizar inspiración y privacidad sugería que la banda compusiera y grabara su nuevo álbum en aislamiento en la granja y estudios _Rockfield.._.en _Ludlow_. Claro que a la banda no le hacía gracia tener que aislarse; Naruto no quería permanecer lejos de Hinata durante mucho tiempo, Sasuke no quería estar lejos de Sakura ahora que recientemente habían cumplido un mes juntos, y Sai era quien más disgustado estaba, su hijo Inojin tenía menos de un mes de nacido y no quería dejar a Ino sola, no quería estar lejos de su familia, pero todos sabían que era necesario por el bien de los cuatro, de _Queen_. En ese momento toda la banda se encontraba reunida en la oficina de Danzo Shimura, uno de los ejecutivos de _EMI Records _con quien debían tratar todo lo referente al nuevo álbum, también se encontraban presentes Obito, Deidara y Sukea en representación de los intereses de la banda, todos se encontraban aguardando la llegada de Itachi quien se hacía esperar como siempre. En medio de esta espera, la puerta se abrió y cerró velozmente, permitiendo el ingreso del Akatsuki que se pavoneo con su actitud de diva.

-Hola- saludo Itachi, como si nada.

-Llegas tarde- critico Danzo de inmediato.

-¿Ah, sí?- pregunto él, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Te guardamos un lugar- menciono Obito en un intento por apaciguar las aguas.

-Que lindos- agradeció el Akatsuki, dejándose caer sobre el sillón vacío.

-Bien, ahora que todos estamos aquí- inicio el manager de la banda, sin querer perder tiempo, -Sukea, él es Danzo Shimura; Danzo, él es el abogado de la banda; Sukea Hatake- presento ya que hasta ahora el abogado y el ejecutivo de _EMI_ no se conocían.

-Hola- saludo el Hatake con una ligera sonrisa.

-Deben dejar de llamarlo así- contrario Itachi, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Así se llama...- recordó Obito, confundido.

-No podemos seguir llamándolo _Sukea Hatake_ es absurdo, además de increíblemente aburrido- obvio el parsi, verbalizando su opinión como siempre. -Kakashi, desde ahora te bautizo _Kakashi Hatake_\- determino con su actitud de diva.

-Un espanta pájaros siempre esta con el amanecer, ¿no? desde el cultivo- acepto el peligris, entendiendo el porqué del nombre.

La inmediata reacción de todos los presentes, a excepción de Itachi desde luego ya que la idea era suya, fue volver el rostro hacia el peligris, entre confundidos y sin habla porque tuviera la habilidad de comprender lo que Itachi pensaba, algo que muy pocos podían hacer. El Hatake era parte importante de la banda desde hace tiempo, era más que su abogado, gracias a él habían llegado a un acuerdo aceptable para romper debidamente su contrato con _Trident Studios _y los hermanos Yakushi, y como banda le tenían especial afecto porque más allá de su trabajo había ayudado a Naruto y Sai a celebrar sus bodas con Hinata e Ino respetivamente, en su propia casa, pero ni aun cuando toda la banda estuviera profundamente agradecida con él, el Hatake siempre decía que era su trabajo cuidar de ellos, minimizando todo lo que hacía por _Queen_, por ellos cuatro. Siendo honesto, el Hatake no tenía problema alguno en cambiarse de nombre, nunca había estado muy a gusto con su nombre de todas formas y Kakashi no sonaba nada mal, sumado a que siempre le había dicho a Itachi que podía llamarlo como quisiera, esta era una libertad que podían permitirse. Por supuesto que la intención de Itachi no era sonar grosero ni nada parecido, pero ¿qué clase de nombre era Sukea Hatake? Kakashi sonaba mucho mejor, por lo que intercambio una sonrisa con él, feliz de que Kakashi pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Aun así Kakashi tuvo que reconocer que le resulto incomodo volverse el centro de atención, siendo observado por todos los ojos presentes entro de la habitación, cuando se suponía que estaban ahí por _Queen_.

-Bien, ahora que todos tenemos un nombre aceptable, empecemos- retomo el Shimura, ignorando que aquella conversación habitación había tenido lugar. -Escuchen, ahora necesitamos algo especial, más éxitos; como _Killer Queen_, pero más grande- menciono, intentando no presionarlos demasiado, pero siendo exigente desde luego.

-No estamos fabricando muñecos, no podemos duplicar _Killer Queen_\- objeto Sasuke, desaprobando aquella solicitud tan absurda.

-No, lo mejoraremos- contrario Itachi, levantándose y reproduciendo en el tocadiscos algo que había traído para la ocasión...

-Es opera- reconoció Danzo con disgusto.

-Opera- reafirmo Obito, disfrutando de la buena música.

-Opera- concordó Deidara, teniendo la misma opinión que él.

-Parece que hay un eco aquí adentro- comento Sai de mejor humor al oír aquella música.

Todos dentro de la banda conocían el buen gusto de Itachi y no tenían queja alguna de sus ideas, porque siempre eran las mejores, pero para ser tan extravagante como era en el escenario, múltiples eran las figuras que idolatraba y que lo inspiraban para desarrollarse como _showman_; _Annaisha Hyuga _y su fabulosa interpretación en la película _Cabaret_, el insuperable guitarrista _Darui Kumogakure_, la cantante de soul _Eshima Gekko_, además de otros tantos individuos y géneros musicales muy diversos...Itachi se apocaba gran parte del tiempo, pero de los cuatro era quien tenía el nivel cultural más alto, amaba el drama, la ópera, el ballet...era imposible no estar de acuerdo con él, Itachi Akatsuki era el sinónimo del buen gusto. La música que sonaba en ese momento por medio del tocadiscos era una de sus favoritas, por lejos, _Habanera_ de la ópera _Carmen_, cantada por la única e incomparable _Manami Yuino_, la diva y diosa de la ópera. Movido por su placer de disfrutar de la buena música, Itachi se paseó lentamente por la habitación, moviendo una de sus manos como si fuera un director de orquesta, intercambiando una sonrisa con sus amigos, y llevado por esta música, el Akatsuki golpeo su mano contra el escritorio del Shimura en cada oportunidad en que la música alcanzaba un clímax mientras que sus amigos replicaban aquel gesto contra el aire, en consecuencia el Akatsuki arrojo descuidadamente al suelo un disco que fue recuperado por Naruto y devuelto a Danzo por medio de Obito. Con ánimos renovados, habiendo dejado a todos con la boca abierta, Itachi finalmente bajo el volumen del tocadiscos, presto a oír opiniones y sostener una discusión.

-No queremos solo repetir las cosas, la misma fórmula, una y otra vez- se expresó Naruto, reflejando por qué Itachi había reproducido aquella canción.

-Las formulas son una completa y total pérdida de tiempo- opino el Akatsuki, no viendo valor en los moldes o esquemas de ninguna clase.

-Las formulas funcionan- discrepo el Shimura. -Sigamos con la formula, me gustan las formulas- planteo, no queriendo correr ningún riesgo creativo.

-Llamaremos al álbum; _A Night at the Opera_\- declaro el vocalista, intercambiando una mirada con sus amigos; los cuatro habían tomado esa decisión.

-¿Están conscientes de que en realidad a nadie le gusta la opera?- cuestiono Danzo, no gustándole la dirección que estaban tomando.

-Me gusta la opera- aporto el Hatake, intentando ayudar a la banda.

-¿En serio?- inquirió el Shimura, no pudiendo creer que nadie actuara como la voz de la razón.

-Y a mí- respaldo Obito, divertido con la situación.

-No malinterpretes, querido, será un disco de rock and roll; con la grandeza de la ópera, el impacto de la tragedia griega, el ingenio de Shakespeare, la...enorme dicha del teatro musical, será una experiencia musical, en vez de solo otro disco- se expresó Itachi, puntualizando claramente lo que _Queen_ concebía para este nuevo álbum. -Algo para todo el mundo, algo...algo que hará sentir a las personas que les pertenece- volvió el rostro hacia sus amigos que asintieron en respuesta, completamente de acuerdo con él. -Mezclaremos géneros cruzaremos limites...hablaremos otras lenguas si queremos- continuo, conteniendo una carcajada ante la emoción que sentía.

-No pueden encasillarnos en un solo género- apoyo Sasuke, resumiendo todo lo que Itachi acababa de exponer.

-Eso es- reafirmo el Akatsuki.

-Nadie sabe lo que es _Queen_, porque no significa una sola cosa- definió Sai, estableciendo la esencia de la banda.

¿Por qué seguir un único género musical?, ¿Por qué emplear una misma idea todo el tiempo?, ¿Por qué definirse por medio de un gueto o encasillamiento? _Queen_ era el sinónimo de libertad; todos los géneros musicales, todos los idiomas, todos los estilos, todas las ideas y conceptos posibles, ¿por qué limitarse? Sin ofender pero el problema o la razón por la que otras bandas sumamente exitosas antes de ellos habían desaparecido o pasado al olvido es que todos seguían una sola línea, un estilo, un canon, se restringían y a la larga se volvían monótonas, pero _Queen_...ellos cuatro, tenían ideas muy diferentes entre sí, los cuatro pensaban diferente y creaban canciones diferentes entre sí, por lo que la idea de repetir la estructura de algunas de sus canciones en un nuevo álbum como lo era _A Night At The Opera _era algo que en definitiva no querían hacer. El fin de este cuarto álbum era sacarlos de la bancarrota, y para lograrlo debían transgredir todo lo establecido como nunca antes lo habían hecho; solo se vivía una vez. Bandas como _The Beatles _eran una inspiración para ellos, pero su sueño no era ser como ellos, su sueño era superarlos y para conseguirlo no podían establecer límites para la creatividad, debían estar dispuestos a todo, y con Itachi al mando no dudaban que así seria, después de todo la palabra "_aburrido_" no estaba en su vocabulario. Ver a cuatro jóvenes con talento y que sentían tanta pasión por la música era algo admirable, pero Danzo no estaba de acuerdo en lo que ellos querían, su éxito musical como _Queen_ era demasiado reciente para correr ese riesgo, no era sensato.

-¿Tú qué dices, Obito?- pregunto Danzo tras aquel breve silencio.

-Estoy...de acuerdo con la banda- contesto él con una ligera sonrisa, velando por los intereses de la banda.

-Por supuesto- suspiro el Shimura, ya que no podía ser de otro modo. -Qué opinas tú...- intento recordar el nombre del Hatake, no sabiendo si llamarlo por su nombre o el nuevo nombre que había recibido.

-Kakashi- respondió el Hatake, acostumbrándose a su nuevo nombre, intercambiando una sonrisa con Itachi. -La fortuna favorece a los valientes- menciono, confiando en el criterio de la banda.

-Yo sé que a un hombre de su gusto sin igual, no le da miedo correr riesgos- comento Itachi con una pisca de desafío.

-Por favor, no me hagan lamentarlo- permitió Danzo sin otro remedio.

-Eres chistoso- sonrió el Akatsuki, pleno por contar con esta aprobación.

Esto era un nuevo inicio, un renacimiento y tenían que darlo todo para triunfar como nunca antes lo habían hecho y superar sus propios límites; _A Night At The Opera_ debía ser el precursor de su éxito, su nueva oportunidad de brillar...sin importar el riesgo.

* * *

_Granja Rockfield/1975_

-¿Y el estudio dónde está?- cuestiono Sasuke, intentando no parecer tan desilusionado de como realmente estaba por lo que veía.

-La idea era alejarnos de toda distracción- contesto Deidara, bajando el equipaje del auto.

Lo triste o mejor dicho la desgracia de vivir en un país como _Inglaterra_ era el clima; hacia frió, llovía continuamente, el cielo casi siempre estaba lleno de nubes, pero en definitiva lo peor además del clima en ese momento era el paisaje, okey, sabían que los estudios _Rockfield_ se encontraban en una granja, pero ellos no habían esperado que fuera una granja...granja, habían esperado algo con más clase, pero aquel lugar no lo era, esta era por lejos la llegada menos ceremoniosa y decepcionante que hubieran enfrentado hasta ahora, y ya se habían enfrentado a otras. Pero buscando ver el lado bueno de las cosas, tendrían toda la tranquilidad y silencio que pudieran anhelar durante este temporal aislamiento, lejos de los ruidos de la ciudad. Sin otro remedio que tragarse su decepción como ya habían hecho otras veces con anterioridad, la banda recorrió el patio de la entrada mientras Deidara y Kotetsu descargaban el equipaje del auto, intentando que sus botines no se hundieran en el lodo que se había formado por la lluvia de esa mañana, afianzando sus respectivos abrigos hacia si por la brisa. Lo cierto es que al margen de la opinión que ellos tuvieran ante el contraste de la realidad con lo que ellos habían tenido en mente, la granja era un lugar muy pacífico y que de inmediato comenzó a despertar la vena creativa de Itachi que deseo cuanto antes conocer su habitación para pasar al papel las ideas que se le venían a la mente y que no quería olvidar...ya tenía una canción lista para ser grabada, pero tenía otras más que quería desarrollar, y el tiempo apremiaba.

-¿Entramos?- suspiro Itachi, no recibiendo respuesta alguna, volviendo el rostro hacia sus amigos que observaban con detenimiento algo sobre la cerca, -¿Qué miran?- inquirió confundido por su comportamiento casi infantil.

-Una gallina- contesto el Uchiha, haciendo amague para tocar las plumas del ave.

-Nunca había visto una de cerca- susurro el Yamanaka, no queriendo espantar a la gallina.

-Que suerte, creí que era el único- lo imito el Uzumaki, igual de cuidadoso.

-Ya, entremos- apremio el Akatsuki entre risas, intentando mantenerse serio.

A él no le impresionaba tanto ver una gallina en su habitad natural, por decirlo de algún modo, aunque hubieran pasado años desde la última vez en que había visto una, en _Mumbai_ y _Zanzíbar_, por lo que no dudo en cortarles temporalmente la diversión a sus amigos, ya que no debían olvidar que estaban ahí por trabajo, por diversión también pero esa era otra cosa, entre más pronto finalizaran el álbum y volvieran a _Londres_, mejor. Producto del llamado de atención de Itachi la gallina salto de la cerca, alejándose velozmente por el patio, despertando la decepción de Naruto, Sasuke y Sai que observaron seriamente a Itachi quien se hizo el desentendido, emprendiendo rumbo al interior de la casa y que los cuatro esperaban fuera mucho más cómoda y acorde con lo que ellos esperaban...aunque no sería una sorpresa llevarse otra decepción. Tras abrir la puerta, todos se sacudieron los zapatos en la entrada, recuperando sus respectivos equipajes, con Deidara aguardando por ellos para indicarles cuales serían sus habitaciones, guiándolos al segundo piso; okey, la casa no estaba tan mal, era sencilla desde luego porque era una granja, pero era acogedora, de cuartos pequeños pero lo bastante grandes para que ellos cuatro se sintieran a gusto, por lo que nadie emitió queja alguna mientras seguían a Deidara, apoyando en el barandal, fijándose en no tropezar con los escalones y recorriendo con la mirada todo cuanto veían. Veloz y eficiente, Deidara se detuvo al final de la escalera, volteando a enfrentar a la banda para distribuir debidamente cada habitación

-Sé que no es el _Ritz_, ni siquiera se parece- advirtió Deidara, anticipando a todos a no tener tan altas expectativas sobre sus habitaciones. -Sasuke, tú vas aquí- destino señalando la primera habitación.

-Bien- contesto el Uchiha, ingresando en la habitación con el único deseo de desempacar.

-Itachi, tu aquí, la más grande- intercambio una sonrisa con el Akatsuki quien agradeció la atención de su parte. -Naruto, tu allá- instruyo al Uzumaki, señalándole la puerta. -Sai, tú estás abajo- dicho esto, guió al Yamanaka a la planta baja, permitiendo a los demás acomodarse en sus habitaciones...

* * *

Luego de desempacar su ropa y todo lo que necesitaría para sí mismo, Naruto se dejó caer sobre la cama, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre la cama, observando las fotografías que había traído desde su apartamento y que había dejado sobre el escritorio; había sido su decisión enmarcar aquellas fotografías de los primeros días de noviazgo de Hinata y él para no tener que imaginarla a su lado todo el tiempo, para tener una parte de ella consigo durante todo ese mes fuera de _Londres_. La primera era un recuerdo de los días de _Smile_, él y Hinata estaban sentados en la parte trasera de la antigua furgoneta de Sasuke quien había tomado la fotografía el mismo día que habían conocido a Hinata. La segunda fotografía era del patio de la casa de sus padres, él mismo día en que él había llevado Hinata a casa de sus padres por primera vez, ambos de pie bajo el árbol de la entrada, con el paisaje otoñal a su alrededor, creando un ambiente único. Naruto aparto la mirada de las fotografías para analizar la habitación en que habitaría por un mes; una cama bastante amplia para él solo, un amplificador en el rincón para que pudiera trabajar en solitario componiendo junto a su _Red Special_, bajo una ventana un escritorio en el costado derecho de la cama y sobre el que había dejado las fotografías, un sofá y un armario. La habitación era del mismo tamaño que la habitación que Hinata y él compartían en su apartamento, pero no sentía lo mismo que si sentiría de estar junto a ella, _¿qué es un mes? _pensó Naruto, intentando animarse y ser paciente, más ojala y valiera la pena pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su esposa, eso era todo cuanto podía pedir...

Valija en mano, Sai no tuvo problema en seguir a Deidara hasta la planta más baja de la granja a través de una oscura escalera hasta una habitación que le pertenecería durante un mes y que no lo emociono en lo absoluto en cuanto la vio. No era su intención sonar desagradecido ni nada, de hecho la habitación era tan solo un poco más pequeña que la habitación del apartamento que Ino y el compartían, pero nada quitaba el hecho de que fuera relativamente oscura salvo por una ventana que daba una vista clara del exterior, el inmobiliario estaba compuesto por una cama, una mesa de noche con una pequeña lámpara, un librero y un armario, todo muy simple y que estaba lejos de la comodidad que él y los demás habían idealizado disfrutar al momento de grabar el álbum, más Sai tenía muy claro que no estaban allí por placer sino que por trabajo; si no lograban un éxito que pagara todas las deudas que tenían con el personal que trabajaba con ellos, no les quedaría otra opción salvo disolverse como banda, de hecho él e Ino seguían alquilando un apartamento pese a que estuvieran casados. Él quería poder darles a su esposa e hijo un buen futuro, y eso desde luego implicaba tolerar un mes de incomodidades, ¿qué era un mes después de todo? El tiempo pasaría volando y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaría de regreso en _Londres_ junto a Ino, era mejor que pensara en eso.

-Todo esto es tuyo, Sai- plasmo Deidara, callando el hecho de que a propósito y de entre todas las habitaciones de la granja, había reservado la más pequeña para el silencioso bajista. -Las habitaciones pequeñas no se enfrían tanto- añadió a modo de justificativo.

-Okey- suspiro el Yamanaka únicamente, sin emitir queja alguna.

La idea no le agradaba de forma alucinante, pero Sai estaba resignado; era solo un mes, ¿no? Entonces era mejor que se acostumbrara a aquel entorno, no tenía otra alternativa. Dejando su valija sobre la cama, Sasuke debía reconocer que al margen de la poco agraciada y rustica fachada exterior de la granja, la habitación que le había tocado no estaba tan mal, era medianamente más grande que la habitación de su propia casa y estaba amueblada de forma sencilla; una cama con dos mesas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama y con una lámpara sobre si, un armario, un par de sofás beige claro, una televisión y lo mejor es que la luz ingresaba desde un tragaluz por sobre la cama, más nada de lo que veía le quitaba de encima el disgusto de tener que pasar un mes entero en una granja, en _Ludlow_, en medio de la nada y lejos de su novia luego de haber cumplido un mes como pareja hace tan solo dos días. En un intento por no pensar en eso, Sasuke se quitó el abrigo, descartándolo junto a la valija que procedió a abrir...usualmente y tratándose de un mes de exilio no habría podido decidir que llevar consigo, pero había sido relativamente fácil escoger lo primordial con Sakura ayudándolo a armar el equipaje. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de Sasuke en cuanto abrió la maleta y lo primero que encontró fueron los marcos de dos fotografías que no habría podido dejar en casa ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Siempre se veía bien en cualquier fotografía que le tomaran, ese no era un problema para él ni aunque lo tomaran desprevenido, pero en la primera fotografía que extrajo del interior de su valija obviamente había estado demasiado ocupado contemplando la sonrisa y la belleza de Sakura como para importarle mirar a la dirección de la cámara en el momento oportuno:

En la fotografía en concreto Sakura y él estaban sentados uno junto al otro sobre el sofá en el apartamento de Itachi e Izumi; Sasuke vestía una simple playera blanca, jeans azul claro, un reloj en la muñeca izquierda y el cabello ligeramente revuelto, en lugar de observar a la cámara tenía su mirada sobre su novia que sonreía radiantemente a la cámara, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo sobre sus hombros y portando un femenino vestido malva de profundo escote corazón, sin mangas, anudado tras el cuello, ceñido bajo el busto y largo hasta la rodilla, con una fina cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello, su regalo por su primer aniversario, ese mismo día. La segunda fotografía la había tomado personalmente al llevar a Sakura a su casa y presentarla a sus padres que la habían adorado nada más conocerla; Sakura sonreía ligeramente a la cámara, sentada sobre el sofá de la sala con una taza de té en las manos, con su largo cabello rosado peinado en una marea de ondas que caía sobre sus hombros, luciendo un sencillo vestido blanco estampado en flores de cerezo de color rojo desde las caderas hasta los hombros y que se volvían negras hasta el borde de la falda diez centímetros por sobre la rodilla, de recatado escote en V, mangas ceñidas hasta los codos y largas botas de cuero color negro hasta la rodilla. Sasuke dejo las fotografías en las respectivas mesas de noche, para que fueran lo primero que viera día y noche; un mes de relación, casi nada teniendo en cuenta que había tenido muchísimas novias anteriormente, pero esta vez todo era diferente, él quería que lo fuera, lo que quería era hacer que Sakura fuera feliz más que nada en el mundo y se dedicaría a ello.

_Rockfield_ no era nada de lo que ellos cuatro hubieran esperado, no era el _Ritz_ ni nada parecido, solo era una granja cualquiera en medio de la nada pero que en particular albergaba un estudio de grabación en su interior y tenía toda la privacidad que ellos pudieran necesitar o desear para componer, aunque nada de eso quitaba el malestar que representaba estar lejos de casa y de Izumi a quien quería a su lado en todo momento, luego de un tiempo bastante largo sin giras, esta era su primera separación larga en mucho tiempo...pero Dios mediante todo este esfuerzo de parte de los cuatro valdría la pena. Itachi se sentía inmensamente honrado de que Deidara reservara la habitación más grande para él; una cómoda cama con un firme cabezal que servía de repisa para libros, un televisor, dos pequeños sillones, un armario, un escritorio, pero lo mejor era el piano en el centro de la habitación, ideal para componer siempre que quisiera. En honor de la inspiración que venía a él con motivo del silencio de la naturaleza, Itachi descarto cuanto antes su valija sobre la cama, abriéndola y extrayendo de su interior su pequeña libreta de notas y un lápiz, sentándose en uno de los sillones e iluminado por la tenue luz que se filtraba de las nubes al cristal, plasmando en el papel todo lo que su corazón le clamaba expresar y que representaba sobre el papel a toda velocidad, tomándose una ligera pausa para leer el contenido y considerar si estaba bien o debía cambiar algo, pero esta vez sentía que no, sentía que todo estaba bien y que debía continuar expresándose con el corazón como siempre.

-Ah, es excelente- suspiro el Akatsuki para sí mismo, reflexivo.

Sin saber muy bien porque, siguió escribiendo con un nudo en la garganta, expresando lo que sentía, pudiendo ser el mismo a través de la música...si, este álbum definitivamente iba a ser algo grande, debía serlo.

* * *

-Itachi, tienes que estar bromeando- fue lo primero que Naruto fue capaz de decir.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Itachi sumamente confundido.

-No se puede tocar esto, nos demandaran- obvio el rubio, no creyendo que él no se diera cuenta de eso por sí solo.

Todos dentro de la banda, los cuatro, coincidían en que Itachi era un auténtico genio musical, literalmente gran parte de los éxitos de _Queen_ hasta ahora eran joyas de su autoría, pero esta vez había hecho algo completamente diferente y con lo que no toda la banda estaba de acuerdo, o por lo menos no Naruto en particular. Se trataba de una canción que había escrito nada más llegar a _Rockfield_ y titulada como _Death on Two Legs_; según lo que Itachi había ideado, la canción estaba dominada por guitarras, una voz principal fuerte y coros, así como piano, con un compás de 4 por 4, y una introducción de arpegios con guitarra. La canción era muy buena y tenía una excelente composición, pero el problema era la letra, una denuncia bastante clara contra su anterior asociación con _Trident Studios _y contra Orochimaru, su anterior representante, lo que el Akatsuki había hecho con la letra era volcar toda su indignación en esa canción que por ahora era la primera y única canción de odio de _Queen_ en su historia. Desde antes de que su relación laboral con _Trindent Studios _terminara, todos habían tenido más que claro que quien más ofendido y traicionado se sentía era Itachi, y esta "_carta de odio_" era la prueba, aunque no es como si pudieran culparlo, todos estaban sumamente ofendidos. Los cuatro se encontraban reunidos en el granero que increíblemente albergaba en su interior un perfecto estudio de grabación donde en ese momento se encontraban debatiendo ampliamente, sentados en solitario delante de la mezcladora de sonido.

-Al diablo con las demandas, yo lo haré- decidió Sasuke, sin ningún problema.

-Sasuke- regaño Naruto, no pudiendo creer que ignorara lo que eso significaría.

-Es genial; _kill joy, bad guy, big talking, small fry._..- enumero el Uchiha, absteniéndose de reír, -tienes más veneno que yo- comento sonriéndole ladinamente a su mejor amigo.

-Nadie es más venenoso que tú, cariño- contrario Itachi, profundamente agradecido por el cumplido. -¿Qué te molesta, Naruto?- pregunto más enfáticamente, intentando entenderlo.

-La letra es demasiado vengativa, temo que incite al odio- admitió el Uzumaki, no pudiendo creer que no fuese más obvio de lo que ya era. -No es por ofender, pero me da vergüenza tocarla- reconoció en un tono ligeramente más bajo.

Pese a lo despiadada que era la letra, Naruto debía admitir que el _riff_ que Itachi había compuesto era fabuloso, lo había escrito para piano por supuesto, pero sonaba muy bien en la _Red Special, _más nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de lo que la letra podría despertar en la gente, la canción en si era una declaración de odio, un mensaje que a entender de Naruto, _Queen_ no debería dar. Lo único que Itachi hizo tras oír a Naruto fue observarlo con una ligera sonrisa, ¿Desde cuándo decir la verdad estaba mal? Con _Killer Queen _habían alcanzado el N°2 en las listas de éxitos, pero eso no se había visto reflejado en su economía mientras habían trabajado con los hermanos Yakushi, deberían tener una pequeña fortuna, pero con suerte y habían ganado en promedio doscientas libras por semana y eso no era nada justo, incluso actualmente se encontraban endeudados con todo el personal que trabajaba con ellos en sus presentaciones..._A Night At The Opera _era su única oportunidad para resarcir todo eso y finalmente comenzar desde cero. Suponiendo que aquella discusión iba para largo, Sasuke encendió despreocupadamente un nuevo cigarrillo para matar el tiempo, bufando por lo bajo y expulsando el humo, acomodándose las gafas de sol para no tener que participar de la discusión en la cual él ya había establecido de qué lado estaba. Por su parte Sai observo intercaladamente al Akatsuki y el Uzumaki, ya habiendo tomado una decisión sobre de qué lado estaba, pero no queriendo que este debate se transformara en una discusión mucho más seria.

-A mí me gusta, podría remplazar a Naruto- comento el Yamanaka en un intento por eliminar la tensión, para incredulidad del guitarrista. -La canción solo dice la verdad- obvio tranquilamente, no viendo ningún problema en la canción.

-Todas nuestras canciones representan la complejidad de la vida humana; la tragedia, el amor, el odio, la esclavitud...- enumero Itachi, citando el extenso repertorio musical de _Queen_.

-El amor por un auto- aludió el bajista, haciendo que Sasuke le golpeara el hombro en respuesta, nada divertido con su comentario.

-Lo que quiero decir es que la canción es una representación de lo que vivimos- se apresuró a aclarar el vocalista, antes de que Sasuke pensara en como matar a Sai, -nadie tiene porque saber de quién habla, a menos que pregunten- menciono encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera un niño inocente.

Hasta ahora y en esencia, gran parte de las composiciones de _Queen_ eran representación, tal vez para algunos de sus fans hablaran en primera persona y de sí mismos, pues no siempre lo hacían, se inspiraban en grandes temáticas que fueran muy atractivas, jugaban con el bien y el mal, todo lo existente lo empleaban como representaciones para transmitir un mensaje a su audiencia, el mensaje de que no estaban solos, y esta vez no era diferente. Lo que sentían por Orochimaru no era rencor ya que no lo odiaban, pero si le tenían un profundo resentimiento por haber traicionado su confianza sin razón, por lo que Itachi en particular quería que el público que seguía a _Queen_ viera que ellos cuatro no eran ajenos a la realidad, al sufrimiento y el engaño. ¿Seguía muy molesto con Orochimaru y por ello había ideado la canción? Desde luego, porque decir la verdad no era un pecado y eso ellos cuatro lo sabían. Naruto detestaba hacer sentir mal a otros, por eso era considerado el pacifista dentro de la banda, incluso Sai podía ser muy temperamental con tan solo proponérselo pese a lo callado que era...pero si; aunque no le gustase admitirlo, si estaban en tan difícil situación y luchando por lograr el éxito eso se debía a los engaños de Orochimaru, por lo que dar a conocer la verdad no estaba mal en lo absoluto. Sin otro remedio intercambio una mirada con Sai y Sasuke quien lo observo seriamente, por encima de las gafas de sol; este era probablemente su último trabajo juntos en el peor de los casos, por lo que tenían que dejar su huella y contar su historia, contar la verdad.

-Okey, lo haré- accedió Naruto finalmente y en un suspiro, -la canción y la melodía son buenas, pero no creo que sea buena idea- puntualizo, sin ceder en su postura.

-Es suficiente para mí- acepto Sasuke, quitándose las gafas.

-Para mí también- secundo Sai con una ligera sonrisa.

-Y para mí- completo Itachi, encendiendo un cigarrillo, viendo concluido el conflicto.

Eran una familia, y toda decisión que tomaran debían hacerlo juntos, no había otra forma de hacer las cosas, no para ellos. Podían no estar de acuerdo en todo lo que hicieran, pero como la familia que eran debían intentar mediar en todo tanto como pudieran y no permitir que nada los separara.

* * *

Mudarse siempre era complicado, porque implicaba dejar atrás muchos recuerdos y momentos de gran importancia, y era aún más difícil abandonar su tierra en búsqueda de algo incierto y desconocido como lo era un futuro mejor. No había sido nada fácil para Sakura abandonar _Francia_ a los dieciocho años y mudarse a _Londres_ para formar su propia vida fuera del rígido entorno familiar, menos aún por la tendencia racista de los ingleses, pero pese a uno que otro disgusto, Sakura había encontrado un buen trabajo como la asistente personal de alguien tan importante como lo era Asuma Sarutobi, y si bien no tenía pensado dedicarse a ello toda la vida, era una muy buena forma de empezar, y su jefe estaba tan conforme con su desempeño que ya la había recomendado ampliamente a muchos conocidos y conocidas suyos para que encontrara un mejor trabajo en el futuro y por lo que ella no podía estar más agradecida. Con el auricular del teléfono apoyado contra su hombro, la Haruno se dejó caer sobre su cama luego de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama; una blusa agitanada blanca, de escote redondo, mangas semi ceñidas a la altura de las muñecas y corto short blanco. Sasuke le había prometido que la llamaría todo el tiempo desde la granja _Rockfield_ para compensar el tiempo que pasarían separados, y aunque ella inicialmente había dudado de si lo haría, ahora no podía ser más feliz de ver que aun por semejante distancia estaban más unidos cada día. Según Sasuke le estaba diciendo, había sido un día largo y tenso en el estudio, discutiendo todo el tiempo por elegir algunas de las primeras canciones que emplearían en el álbum, y por lo que Sakura quería distraerlo.

-No les gustó tu canción, ¿verdad?- más bien afirmo Sakura, escuchándolo bufar por lo bajo como afirmación, -Sasuke, no olvides que tienes serios problemas de control de ira- recordó ya que lo conocía lo suficiente como para inferir que había tenido un arrebato de cólera.

-_¿Cómo lidiarías conmigo?_\- pregunto el Uchiha con genuino interés, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo por hablar con ella.

-Te dejaría discutir solo y hablaríamos cuando te calmaras- comunico la Haruno siendo tan sincera con él como siempre.

-_Por eso te amo_\- admitió él, fascinado por lo maravillosa que era.

-Lo sé, y yo te amo a ti- contesto ella con una radiante sonrisa. -Pero a todo esto aún no me dices el nombre de la canción- menciono, curiosa por saber que se le había ocurrido.

-_I'm Love With My Car_\- dio a saber el Uchiha con total naturalidad.

El día había sido horrible para Sasuke; lejos de su novia y teniendo que debatir que canciones conformarían el repertorio del álbum, por lo que últimamente y durante todos los días estaba despertando de mal humor y despotricando contra sus amigos que recientemente estaban cuestionando seriamente si incluir o no la canción que él había escrito para el álbum por no seguir el patrón que Itachi, Naruto y Sai aparentemente si habían seguido, y él no iba a aceptar eso, su trabajo debía estar en el álbum. Confirmando en silencio en su mente que ese era el título de la canción y no una broma, Sakura estallo en carcajadas, llevándose una mano al estómago y esforzándose por respirar adecuadamente, ¿por qué su siempre ingenioso novio no podría escribir una canción de amor normal? No quería decir que la canción no fuera buena e ingeniosa, porque seguramente lo era, pero...dedicarle una canción de amor a un auto, ¿eso era normal? Para un hombre, tal vez si y todavía más para su novio teniendo en cuenta lo ingenioso que era. Tumbado sobre la cama, en su habitación, Sasuke olvido por completo su mal humor en cuanto escucho la dulce y serena voz de su novia, sabiendo que ella lo entendía mejor que nadie, no como sus amigos que eran completamente incapaces de entender que su canción era una metáfora, pero sabía que su novia si lo entendería...toda su confianza sufrió un quebranto en tanto escucho a Sakura reír a carcajadas, ¿ella también creía que la canción sonaba poco seria? Bueno, sí, el titulo era excéntrico, pero era una buena canción, de eso estaba convencido.

-_Sakura, ¿tú también?_\- pregunto el Uchiha, temeroso de oír su respuesta.

-Perdón, es que...- la pelirosa rió una última vez antes de mentalizarse para mantenerse lo más seria que le fue posible, -nunca podré entender el amor de los hombres por los autos- eso era cosa de hombres porque ella no lo entendía, ni ninguna mujer.

-_No es amor, es pasión por una maquina tan compleja_\- puntualizo Sasuke con increíble seriedad.

-¿Seguro que no amas a tu auto más que a mí?- inquirió Sakura con idéntica seriedad antes de estallar en carcajadas nuevamente, -perdón, no pude evitarlo- se disculpó al solo oír silencio de su parte, cesando su risa. -¿Puedes cantar algo para mí, por favor?- solicito para poder hacer un debido juicio imparcial sobre la canción.

Era tarde y había tenido un largo día de trabajo administrativo, lo único que quería ahora que el día había finalizado era escuchar la voz de su novio y mejor todavía si él le cantaba, aunque ella entendería muy bien si se sentía cansado como para acceder luego de discutir todo el día junto a los chicos. ¿Cómo decirle que no a su adorable novia, especialmente cuando se expresaba con un tono de voz tan angelical? Incapaz de negarse a su petición, Sasuke dejo el auricular del teléfono sobre la cama, dándose prisa en tomar su _Fender Telecaster _del rincón a la izquierda de la cama, apoyada contra la pared, regresando a la cama y comenzando a tocar las primeras notas con el ritmo apropiado...era curioso en verdad, lo primero que le había interesado en la vida en cuando a música se refería habían sido los instrumentos de cuerda, pero en ese momento de su vida no podía imaginarse abandonando la batería teniendo en cuenta que en ocasiones se sentía extraño al tocar la guitarra, pero por hacer feliz a su novia estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Aunque Sasuke tuviera un indiscutible talento musical con cualquier instrumento que se propusiera emplear en cualquier canción, Sakura sabía muy bien que esa canción, como cualquier otra de su autoría hasta ahora, estaba hecha para ser tocada en la batería por lo que ella intento imaginar que en lugar de los rockeros aunque suaves acordes de la guitarra, lo que estaba oyendo eran los rítmicos y pegajosos golpes de la batería, prendándose de inmediato del ritmo sin siquiera oír la letra aun:

-_I'm in love with my car_\- Sasuke continuo con la canción al percatarse de que Sakura lo oía con indiscutible seriedad, -_gotta feel for my automobile, get a grip on my boy racer roll bar, such a thrill when your radials squeal_\- los acordes fluyeron con más naturalidad de la que había previsto, tanto que casi estaba disfrutando tanto de tocar la guitarra como lo haría con la batería, casi_. _-_Told my girl I'll have to forget her, rather buy me a new carburetor_\- alzo más la voz, confiando en que Sakura le daría la interpretación correcta a la letra, - _so she made tracks saying this is the end, now, cars don't talk back they're just four wheeled friends now_\- finalizo concentrándose por completo en interpretar los acordes, Sakura no necesitaba oír toda la canción sino que solo lo esencial para ser imparcial en su juicio y crítica constructiva, como siempre.

Puede que no pudiera tocar su batería en ese momento, pero aun así Sasuke replico cada nota y la convirtió en acordes en la guitarra, tocando solo para ella; conocía bien a Sakura y sabía que contraria al resto de los integrantes de la banda y de cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido antes, ella si entendería el verdadero trasfondo de la canción, podían llevar tan solo un mes juntos—y contando, sin importar que él estuviera en esa granja en medio de la nada y ella en _Londres_—, pero estaba completamente convencido de que ella era la persona más extraordinaria que hubiera conocido en su vida o que pudiera conocer, solo ella podía entender su forma de pensar y su sentido del humor, y viceversa. Escuchar a Sasuke era toda una experiencia y eso Sakura lo había asumido muy bien desde el primer momento en que lo había conocido; tenía una voz muy particular, irresistiblemente grave al hablar y que a ella la hacía temblar favorablemente cada vez que lo oía sin importar que fuera en persona o a través del auricular del teléfono, pero por otro lado podía hacer alarde de la voz más aguda que ella hubiera oído en su vida al momento de realizar los coros y falsetes de las canciones en un tono angelical y alucinante, y de la misma forma podía tener la voz perfecta para cualquier canción de rock y esta vez no era la excepción, logrando que Sakura se sintiera fascinada como siempre por su voz, emitiendo un soñador suspiro tras oír la canción, intentando dar con el verdadero significado que ocultaba aquella letra tan particular y divertida, pero que como cualquier canción de _Queen_ y de su autoría, era mucho más de lo que parecía.

-Déjame ver si entiendo- inicio Sakura tras un prolongado silencio, -¿la letra habla de la traición de un chico que se enamora de otra chica que es su alma gemela?- supuso, intentando darle a la letra la interpretación correcta y realista.

-_Exacto, solo que a través de la metáfora de un auto_\- confirmo Sasuke, complacido al ver que ella podía entenderlo tal y como él había estado seguro de que lo haría.

-Ingenioso- admitió la pelirosa ya que la letra podía parecer de fácil interpretación, más no lo era, -pero...¿significa que vas a dejarme por otra chica?- inquirió con fingido temor.

-_¿Qué? No..._\- el Uchiha se asustó al oírla decir eso, temiendo haberla ofendido de alguna forma.

-Estoy jugando- tranquilizo la Haruno, riendo melodiosamente al ver cumplido su cometido.

-_Eres terrible_-regaño Sasuke en una suave carcajada, maravillado por su forma de hacerlo sentir terror con una sola acción.

-Igual que tú- comparo Sakura, dulcificando su tono de voz para hacer de esa conversación un momento ameno y memorable.

Era maravilloso que ambos pudieran hablar tan sincera y honestamente entre sí, como no podían hacerlo con nadie más en el mundo, pero en ese momento y disfrutando del cómodo silencio que se formó entre ambos al dejar del reír, ambos sabían que esa conversación era solo un bálsamo para mitigar temporalmente el tiempo que seguirían pasando separados hasta que él pudiera regresar a _Londres_, pero por ahora ese momento era perfecto para ambos...

* * *

-_Love of my life, you've hurt me, you've broken my heart and now you leave me_, _love of my life, ¿can't you see?_\- canto Itachi, reflejando sus sentimientos en cada nota. -_Bring it back, bring it back_\- se tomó una pausa de menos de un segundo, considerando si aquella frase estaba bien_. _-_Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me_\- completo con una inevitable sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Qué era el amor verdadero? Cada quien podía brindar su propia interpretación a aquella pregunta, pero Itachi tenía muy en claro su definición, para él el amor era lo que le daba sentido a su vida, era su razón para ser feliz y sentirse realizado día con día, pensando que cuando todo terminaba, tenía a alguien esperando por él en casa, y ese alguien era Izumi por quien en ese momento se encontraba sentado al piano, componiendo una canción solo para ella, una suerte de ofrenda para que ella no olvidara lo importante que era para él. Izumi y él eran jóvenes, aún tenían toda la vida por delante, más pese a aquello, él sentía que tenía todo para ser feliz; la música y el amor, ¿qué más necesitaba? La canción que interpretaba con sinceridad y enorme dedicación al piano y que había bautizado como _Love of my Life _desde el primer momento, era una representación del amor que sentía por Izumi quien siempre estaba incondicionalmente a su lado, ella conocía lo mejor y peor de él, todo, su ira, sus arrebatos, sus contradicciones...su amor no era falso, no había solo belleza y buenos momentos, pero al final siempre lograban la armonía y plenitud juntos y eso lo era todo. No estaba solo en el interior de la cabina del granero que albergaba un magnifico estudio de grabación perfectamente aclimatado en su interior, Deidara se encontraba acompañándolo en silencio, fumando un cigarrillo mientras se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá, observando con suma atención como el Akatsuki interpretabas cada nota con incuestionable pasión...era algo maravilloso, él era maravilloso.

-¿Es hermosa?- elogio Deidara con auténtica admiración, -¿Cómo se llama?- curioseo de forma inevitable.

-_Love of my Life_, se la escribí a Izumi- contestó el Akatsuki, dejando de tocar el piano.

-Si tú lo dices- suspiro el rubio, eligiendo ignorar aquello.

Él podía ver lo que el resto del mundo no; Itachi estaba viviendo una fachada, decía amar a Izumi y ser feliz, pero lo que hacía era convencerse de que ser normal y seguir las reglas estaba bien, ¿Quién decía que eso estaba bien? Podía ser mucho más si se lo permitía...juntos podían ser mucho más. Itachi guardo silencio, no entiendo el porqué de aquellas palabras de parte del Iwagakure, más lejos de sostener algún tipo de confrontación, el Akatsuki eligió tomar un lápiz que se encontraba sobre el piano y dedicarse en añadir un par de correcciones a la letra de _Love of my Life _que yacía en el cuaderno que tenía a la mano, porque quería que fuera perfecta para Izumi, tanto que de hecho Naruto estaba aprendiendo tocar el arpa por exigencia suya, ya que quería el mayor gesto romántico del mundo para la dueña de su corazón. Que amara a Izumi y fueran inmensamente felices juntos, no quería decir que no existieran problemas o discusiones entre ellos, porque vaya que las había, como sucedía con cualquier pareja normal, pero podían superar todo porque se amaban. Ante la concentración que el Akatsuki demostraba por su trabajo, Deidara se levantó del sofá y aproximo al piano para apagar su cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre este, y de paso aprovecho la distracción para inclinarse y unir sorpresivamente sus labios con los de él, no dándole tiempo a protestar, solo a responder...Itachi mentiría si dijera que el beso no era placentero, un buen beso era un buen beso sin importar de quien fuera, pero que él tuvo que terminar, tanto porque no era lo correcto, como porque él no traicionaría a Izumi de ese modo.

-No me malinterpretes, Deidara- advirtió el vocalista, manteniendo la mirada baja y empeñándose en controlar sus emociones, -Izumi me conoce como nadie más en el mundo- obvio en voz alta, pero sin alzar la vista.

-Te conozco, Itachi Akatsuki- refuto el Iwagakure, tomándolo ligeramente del mentón.

-Eso es lo que crees- contesto el parsi, con una sonrisa muy sutil, -ay no, tu no me conoces, tu solo vez lo que quieres- esclareció, zafándose de su agarre, sosteniéndole la mirada. -Trabajamos juntos, es todo- no iba a cruzar esa línea y no iba a traicionar a Izumi.

Insistía en ello, puede que el beso le hubiera resultado placentero y mucho, pero no iba a dejarse llevar por la pasión solo porque si, él tenía a Izumi quien era el amor de su vida, sumado a que tener un vínculo con Deidara fuera de su trabajo estaría mal, fuera cual fuera el caso. Resignado, pero sin darse por vencido, Deidara solo aparto la mirada; él si podía ver que Itachi estaba ocultando una parte de sí mismo y que más pronto que tarde vería que no tenía por qué esconder...

* * *

**PD:** Se los advertí, queridos,** les dije que actualizaría muy seguidamente esta historia ya que había adelantado muchos bosquejos y lo cumplo**, con jaqueca pero lo cumplo, aprovecho de recordarles que si actualizo tanto esta historia ademas de por los borradores que hice es **porque me gustaría publicar mi propia biografía de Queen y Freddie Mercury **:3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento agradeciendo su apoyo y amistad), a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, agradeciendo su preocupación por mi y dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHina**); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Obito Uchiha como John Reid

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Danzo Shimura como Ray Foster

**-**Annaisha Hyuga como Liza Minnelli

**-**Darui Kumogakure como Jimi Hendrix

**-**Eshima Gekko como Aretha Franklin

**-**Manami Yuino como Maria Callas

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**John & Verónica**: el bajista de Queen se caso con su esposa Verónica Tetzlaff cuando ella se encontraba embarazada de su primer hijo, Robert Deacon que nació a mediados de 1975, **John intento casarse con ella antes **o comprar una casa para vivir juntos** pero la crisis económica por la que atravesaba la banda no lo hizo posible**. Hasta la fecha **John** y **Verónica llevan más de cuarenta años de un matrimonio feliz y estable del que tuvieron 6 hijos**, entre ellos **Luke Deacon **que hizo una aparición como **extra en Bohemian Rhapsody**.

**Granja Rockfield:** contrario a lo que se ve en la película, **la granja original** en Ludlow **no albergaba el estudio donde se grabo "A Night At The Opera"**, solo sirvió como aislamiento para la banda, **las canciones para el álbum se grabaron en Londres**. **Decidí seguir lo que muestra la película**, pero **para el aspecto de las habitaciones me inspire en las declaraciones** de **Roger Taylor** y **Brian May en el documental "A Night At The Opera"**, donde visitaron la granja para mostrar la creación del álbum.

**Death on Two Legs:** la canción, titulada "**Death on Two Legs (Dedicated to...)**" **fue escrita por Freddie Mercury** y supuestamente describe su odio hacia **el primer manager de Queen**, **Norman Sheffield**, **quien** **habría maltratado a la banda y abusado de su papel de mánager entre 1972 y 1975**. El baterista **Roger Taylor** también **ha declarado** en múltiples oportunidades q**ue a pesar del éxito de la banda con "Killer Queen" del álbum "Sheer Heart Attack", antes de "A Night At The Opera", la banda estaba en bancarrota y se habrían separado si el nuevo álbum no era un éxito**.

**Roger & Dominique:** son por lejos **mi pareja favorita dentro de Queen**, como ya mencione **se conocieron en 1976 para el concierto gratuito de Queen en Hyde Park, y fueron pareja hasta 1988, cuando se casaron por los intereses de sus Félix y Rory**, y solo **se divorciaron en 2010, pero sigue siendo muy amigos**. **Las fotografías que aludo en este capitulo en realidad** **son fotografías reales de Roger y Dominique** en 1977 y 1980.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" estoy ideando el reparto para iniciar la adaptación de **la historia de Annabelle** a través de "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	9. Chapter 8

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**I'm In Love With My Car**", "**Bohemian Rhapsody**", "**You're My Best Friend**" y "**'39**" del álbum **A Night At The Opera **de **Queen **(1975).

* * *

Estar en una granja era una experiencia extraña y agridulce para toda la banda, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban solos, lejos de sus novias o esposas, en medio de la nada, en una granja, ¿rodeados de qué?, ¿gallinas? Y al asecho de las discusiones en todo momento, más increíblemente el álbum progresaba increíblemente bien, teniendo ya casi la lista de diez canciones que figuraban en cada álbum, sumado al hecho que aún no elegían que canción seria el sencillo del álbum; _Death on Two Legs_, _Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon_, _Seaside Rendezvous _y _Love of my Life _habían sido escritas por Itachi, Sai había escrito con timidez y renuencia _You're My Best Friend_, _The Prophet's Song _y _Good Company _por Naruto quien además acababa de terminar de escribir _Sweet Lady _y que requería la aprobación de toda la banda para que formara parte del álbum con certeza, y Sasuke había escrito _I'm In Love With My Car_, una canción relativamente buena pero que la banda en general aun no decidía si formaría parte del álbum o no por lo particular que era su letra, por lo que representaba y el porqué. En la cocina y siendo uno de los pocos integrantes de la banda que era capaz de cocinar, el Uchiha termino de prepararse el desayuno, volviendo el rostro de vez en vez hacia Naruto y Sai que se encontraban sentados delante de la barra que servía como mesa, desayunando en silencio pese a que su amigo y baterista no cesara de manifestar su cólera por la indecisión de parte de toda la banda ya que aún no podían llegar a un acuerdo sobre si aceptar o no que su canción formara parte del álbum.

-Le puse toda el alma a esa canción- bufo Sasuke por lo bajo, dejando su plato servido sobre la barra, centrando su atención en sus compañeros y amigos.

-Nadie discute eso- refuto el Yamanaka con increíble calma, divertido por la situación en sí.

-Y no te gusta, porque quieres tus canciones en el álbum- crítico el Uchiha duramente, hablando sin pensar.

-No es eso, Sasuke- contesto Sai con una ligera sonrisa ya que lo último que quería era cobrar protagonismo.

-¿Entonces qué?- cuestiono él, exigiendo una justificación para el modo en que lo estaban ignorando.

-_I'm In Love With My Car_-hablo Naruto finalmente, citando el nombre de la canción como si fuera obvio, -¿Piensas que tiene impacto?- cuestiono de igual modo que él, pidiéndole que fuera critico consigo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "_impacto_"?- discutió Sasuke, no gustándole el tono que Naruto había empleado.

-Llegue tarde- se anunció Itachi, entrando en la cocina, ajeno al conflicto que se desarrollaba, -¿de qué me perdí?- pregunto con inocencia mientras se preparaba y servía una taza de café.

-Discuten la canción del auto de Sasuke- contesto el Yamanaka en un suspiro cansino.

Aquella no podía ser catalogada como una discusión al azar sino que más bien repetitiva; la canción que Sasuke había escrito tenía un ritmo rockero y pegadizo que atrapaba a cualquiera, un solo de batería sublimemente complejo, un solo de guitarra inolvidable, un _riff_ de bajo que conectaba perfecta y rítmicamente la batería y la guitarra, y que se acompasaba por una melodía de piano cautivante...pero el problema era la letra, ¿Sasuke no podía escribir una canción de amor normal? Todos; Itachi, Naruto y Sai estaban de acuerdo en que era una buena canción, más aun así no decidían si merecía formar parte del nuevo álbum y que aún estaba en desarrollo, lo que desde luego tenía a Sasuke furioso. El problema no era que Sasuke y Naruto se llevaran mal, porque no era así, de hecho eran como hermanos entre sí, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como amigos y como compañeros en _Smile_ que tenían un grado de complicidad único entre sí, pero como todos los hermanos se querían y odiaban al mismo tiempo, tenían aspiraciones en común y se parecían mucho en cuanto a la fórmula que tenían para entender la música...pero también era muy diferentes en muchos otros aspectos, así que podían discutir por cualquier cosa durante días, pero esta vez en particular Sasuke quería que Naruto dejara de ser tan meticuloso y terco, y pudiera tener la mente abierta como Sakura para entender que representaba realmente la canción, no; quería que toda la banda entendiera el verdadero significado de la canción ya que a su entender no era tan difícil, no pedía un imposible.

-Que si tiene impacto, solo pregunto eso- insistió Naruto, que ya no aguantaba más tener que sostener esa discusión, -si soy el único entonces...me disculpo- admitió encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que él no tenía la verdad absoluta.

-¿Y qué dice tu nueva canción?- contrario Sasuke, tomando airadamente la letra de _Sweet Lady_ y que había reposado sobre la barra.-_You call me sweet, like I'm some kind of cheese_\- leyó intentando no reír en el proceso, ya que si él tenía una forma particular de escribir, Naruto no era mejor en lo absoluto_._

-Interesante- juzgo el Uzumaki, no viendo que problema tenía la letra mientras Itachi y Sai se mordían el labio inferior para no reír.

-Wow- opino el baterista con evidente desgano y sarcasmo.

-Haber, haber; _With my hand on your grease gun_\- lo imito el rubio, tomando la hoja con la letra de _I'm In Love With My Car_ de encima de la barra, leyendo en voz alta parte de la letra. -Que sutil- comento con evidente sarcasmo.

-Es una metáfora, Naruto- justifico el Uchiha, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Es un poco extraño, Sasuke- admitió el Yamanaka en representación de todos, -¿exactamente qué haces con ese auto?- pregunto con mofa e increíble naturalidad.

Por lo general Sai era enigma, era relativamente tranquilo, nunca decía nada hasta cierto punto...pero de vez en cuando se volvía un poco loco y decía mucho, como ahora, y es que aunque no lo admitiera verbalmente para no ser el responsable de una discusión, él también estaba más que harto por tener que repetir ese debate casi todos los días. Para Naruto era simplemente imposible de entender que alguien, especialmente Sasuke que durante el último tiempo se estaba comportando como alguien serio y sensato, escribiera una canción de amor sobre su auto, era imposible verle un lado serio a eso, literalmente era una broma sin importar que Sasuke insistiera al decir que se trataba de una metáfora; la letra era muy clara y directa por sí misma, ¿Cómo podía ser una metáfora? No era nada fácil para Sasuke tener a toda la banda en su contra en ese momento...se suponía que, al margen de las circunstancias un músico debía tener criterio propio y eso es lo que él estaba haciendo, solo que la banda no podía o no quería verlo. Okey, la lírica de la canción era curiosa y poco seria ya que efectivamente elogiaba partes de su queridísimo y nuevo auto, un _Alfa Romeo _ni más ni menos, pero la letra no solo hablaba de su auto, también era una representación para los apasionados por los autos, como Yahiko Amegakure que formaba parte del personal técnico de la banda, y que había dicho amar su auto, ¿ven? La letra no era tan difícil de comprender si se le daba la oportunidad. Como pacifista que era y hermano mayor dentro de la banda, Itachi decidió que ya era momento de intervenir en esa discusión:

-Niños, por favor- intento sosegar el Akatsuki, sintiendo que hablaba con niños, -podríamos matarnos todos, pero, ¿quién quedaría para grabar este álbum?- obvio seriamente antes de beber de su taza de café.

-Estadísticamente muchas bandas no fracasan, se separan- comento Sai, intentando remediar la situación con uno de sus comentarios ingeniosos como siempre.

-¿Por qué carajos dices algo así?- pregunto Itachi tremendamente confundido, recibiendo únicamente un encogimiento de hombros de parte de Sai. -Sasuke, solo hay lugar en esta banda para una reina histérica- recordó con humor y su actitud de diva antes de hacer abandono de la cocina.

-¿Sabes porque estás enojado, Sasuke?- plasmo Naruto, cansado de aquella discusión.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el Uchiha, exasperado y a punto de perder la escasa gota de paciencia que le quedaba.

-Porque sabes que tu canción no tiene impacto- contesto el Uzumaki con una ligera sonrisa.

Itachi alcanzo a oír ese fragmento de la discusión mientras abandonaba la cocina rumbo al enorme patio...usualmente siempre elegía ser el mediador cuando había problemas porque no quería que las discusiones los separaran, pero ante tan irrisorio y repetitivo tema de conversación, no le molestaría en lo absoluto que sus amigos se mataran en su audiencia, tal vez les serviría para madurar. Sentado ante la barra y sosteniéndole la mirada al Uchiha, Naruto podía ver claramente que la canción que Sasuke había escrito era una broma por sí misma, no estaban diciendo que fuera una mala canción porque no era así, pero sencillamente no era el mejor trabajo del Uchiha hasta ahora y eso Sasuke debía reconocerlo. Suspirando profundamente y anticipando otra pelea como ya había ocurrido anteriormente y en cada oportunidad hasta ahora, Sai suspiro por lo bajo, sosteniendo su taza de café entre sus manos y alejándola de la barra. Sasuke sabía que tenía problemas en cuanto a controlar su ira se refería, Sakura se lo había dicho personalmente, pero aun así y en ese momento, el Uchiha ignoro por completo todo cuanto lo rodeaba, cegado por la ira y viendo rojo únicamente, con la paciencia colmada tras tanto ninguneo hacia su persona y su trabajo; aprovechando el hecho de que Itachi no estaba cerca para decirle que estaba y que estaba mal, el Uchiha arrojo sin contemplaciones lo que quedaba de su desayuno a sus compañeros, que anticipándose a ello únicamente evadieron lo que les había lanzado, entre divertidos y serios por cómo se estaba desarrollando la situación.

-¿Esto tiene impacto?- cuestiono Sasuke, dejándose controlar únicamente por la cólera, barriendo con todo cuanto se encontraba sobre la barra, más aun así sus compañeros se dedicaron a ignorarlo, concentrados en degustar sus respectivos desayunos, -¡¿Y esto?!- tanto ninguneo de parte de ambos lo llevo a alzar el objeto más preciado para todos en esa granja...

-¡La cafetera no!- detuvieron Naruto y Sai, alzando la voz y observándolo reprobatoriamente, dejando de ver aquello como una broma.

Todos podían ser muy amigables entre sí, pero nadie, ninguno de ellos podría soportar siquiera un día en esa granja de no ser por el café para mantenerse lucidos en medio de tanto trabajo. Sin otra opción, Sasuke bajo lentamente la cafetera, devolviéndola a su lugar para aplacar los ánimos de sus compañeros...tal vez si se había excedido un poco.

* * *

Sereno, con su taza de café en la mano, Itachi paseo por el patio de la granja, eligiendo ignorar la contienda ideológica que tenía lugar en la cocina. Como buen zanzibari criado bajo los principios zoroástricos, Itachi se consideraba un pacifista aunque en una que otra oportunidad se viera envuelto en una que otra trifulca, en realidad era un gran diplomático, y si habían discusiones dentro de la banda, normalmente él era capaz de solucionarlo todo con esa personalidad de hermano mayor que tenía, porque le tenía aversión a las confrontaciones, nunca había sido ni sería un hombre grosero, o por lo menos no adrede, cuando surgía algún problema prefería retirarse y dejar que los demás se ocuparan de solucionar el problema, limitándose a dejar caer una frase aquí y allá, y si gritaba solo lo hacía para desahogar sus frustraciones...pero a decir verdad, en esta oportunidad no le molestaría que sus amigos se mataran en su ausencia, de hecho tal vez les sirviera de experiencia para madurar e intentar sobrevivir en su ausencia. Soplando el cálido contenido de su taza, el Akatsuki medito profundamente mientras bebía su café, disfrutando del sereno paisaje; como a sus amigos, le preocupaba el futuro de _Queen_, intentaba enfocarse en el presente lo más posible ante lo inciertos que parecían los días venideros. De pronto, en medio de toda esa serenidad, inspirado en el paisaje y la quietud de la naturaleza, se le vinieron a la mente tres antiguas composiciones que había conseguido terminar por falta de inspiración, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, ¿por qué no fusionarlas entre sí para dar origen a una nueva creación? El álbum necesitaba de una canción más, y él tenía tres sin terminar.

Reflexivo, dándole otro sorbo a su taza, Itachi emprendió rumbo hacia su habitación lo más prontamente que le fue posible, teniendo aquella idea en la mente y no queriendo olvidarla por perder el tiempo, ingresando en la granja, subiendo velozmente la escalera y entrando de golpe en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sentándose ante el piano y dejando la taza de café sobre la superficie antes de jugar como un niño con las teclas y las notas que se emitían al tocarlas, intentando conformar una melodía clara en su cabeza antes de decidirse a tocar, elongando sus dedos al jugar con las teclas. _Queen_ estaba atravesando por su momento más duro hasta ahora, no solo eran muy pobres, literalmente estaban en la bancarrota y esta era la única oportunidad que tenían de remediarlo todo, por supuesto que los cuatro estaban ávidos de éxito, había mucho que querían hacer, pero no sabían si tendrían la oportunidad. Las canciones que tenía la idea de fusionar eran verdaderamente antiguas, las había escrito durante sus días en la _Escuela de Arte Ealing_ en colaboración con Kiba, pero sin terminar ninguna, hasta ahora, por lo que sabiéndose solo ya que Deidara e Izumo había salido a hacer las compras, Itachi tarareo una melodía antes de comenzar interpretar el _riff_ con seguridad, moviendo sus manos por las teclas del piano, siguiendo el resonar de las notas en las cuatro paredes de la habitación antes de conformar la letra en el momento, en voz alta, usando todo su ingenio para alumbrar una composición divinamente compleja que representara el álbum, a él y a _Queen_.

-_Goodbye everybody I've got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_\- canto él, dejando que la melodía lo guiara por completo_. _-_Mama, oh, oh, oh, I don't want to die, ¡Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!_\- cerro los ojos, moviendo sus manos por sobre las teclas, endureciendo el ritmo con una visión en la mente.

Dejo que la música lo recorriera y guiara por un sendero a ojos cerrados, no prestando atención a las teclas ni el orden de las notas, solo siguiendo la música por medio de su oído...tan absorto como estaba, tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento al sentir la música apropiarse de él, no, lo que acaba de interpretar delante del piano era completamente diferente de lo que había escrito, era una canción diferente; una creación completamente nueva.

* * *

Naruto siempre componía grandes solos de guitarra para cualquier canción y esta vez no era una excepción en lo absoluto mientras interpretaba con pasión el solo que había creado para la canción que Itachi tenía en mente. Del otro lado de la cabina, en el estudio, sentado ante la mezcladora de sonido, Kotetsu estaba grabando y mezclando _la idea de Itachi_, como llamaban preliminarmente la canción hasta ahora y/a falta de otro mejor título; sentado a su lado se encontraba Itachi realizando pequeñas correcciones en cuanto al volumen del sonido se refería, supervisando todo de forma casi obsesiva. Itachi parecía tener la estructura y la letra de la canción muy clara en su cabeza, cuando en realidad todo se le ocurría con forme la marcha, sonaba poco serio pero lo que tenía pensado era hacer lo que le diera la gana, ni más ni menos. Por supuesto que Kotetsu no iba a interferir en la creatividad de la banda, él sabía bien que trabajar con _Queen_ significaba por definición transgredir los límites establecidos, y no tenía problemas con ello. Pero aunque el _riff_ de guitarra interpretado a la primera ya de por si sonara fabuloso, lo que Itachi quería era que esa guitarra gritara, quería que al igual que la letra, el sonido de esa guitarra fuese un grito desgarrador, un alarido por ayuda y libertad. Sentados en el sofá a solo un par de pasos de la mezcladora de sonido se encontraban Sasuke y Sai, escuchando muy atentamente el _riff_ para saber cómo interpretar sus respectivas secciones en el momento dado, y Deidara por otro lado se encontraba de pie junto a Itachi observándolo atentamente. Una vez Naruto concluyo la interpretación del solo de guitarra, Sai pauso la grabadora que había registrado el solo en la cinta.

-¿Qué sigue?- consulto Naruto, alzando la vista del otro lado del cristal.

-Eso estuvo muy bien, brillante, me gusto- felicito Itachi tan pronto como le fue posible, admirando su trabajo.

-Oprime el botón- reprendió el Uzumaki ya que no podía oírlo.

-Es el...- menciono Kotetsu, intentando no reír.

-Ya sé en dónde está, ay...- agradeció el vocalista, sintiéndose como un completo tonto mientras oprimía el botón, -tock, tock- pronuncio para probar que Naruto lo oía.

-Ahí- corroboro él, alzando la mano.

-Me gusto- reconoció Itachi, pero sintiendo que faltaba algo, -am...tócala como si la hubieras compuesto- sugirió a modo de aporte.

-Así fue, yo la compuse- menciono el guitarrista en caso de que Itachi lo hubiera olvidado.

-Te estoy molestando- sonrió él, bromista como siempre.

-Okey, ¿satisfecho?- pregunto el Uzumaki, preparado para interpretar el resto de la canción.

-Creo que es preciosa, es casi perfecta- opino Itachi luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Casi?- repitió Naruto, intuyendo a donde quería llegar.

Desde su lugar sobre el sofá empotrado contra la pared, tras Itachi y Kotetsu, lo único que hicieron Sasuke y Sai fue observar todo en silencio y con resignación como siempre, aunque no les placiera mucho la idea de retrasarse en el plazo de culminación del álbum por ser perfeccionistas, eso ciertamente los ayudaba. Naruto no era ningún tonto, que Itachi siquiera pronunciara la palabra "_casi_", era tan terrible como si pidiera rehacer toda la canción desde cero porque un solo detalle no le parecía en lo absoluto, para él simplemente no existían intermedios, menos aún en sus propias creaciones, por lo que todo debía ser perfecto según su criterio musical aunque en ese momento pareciera lo más desorganizado del mundo, rodeado de notitas y borradores que hacía en el momento sobre cómo se estructuraría la canción, pero sin darle ningún tipo de detalle a nadie ni un guion al cual ceñirse, siendo amo y señor de todo como siempre, teniendo la canción solo en su cabeza. En ningún momento de su existencia, el jamás de los jamases, Itachi habría cuestionado el talento de Naruto de alguna forma, y esta no sería la ocasión de hacerlo, no cuando dedicaba tanto amor a la música como cualquiera de ellos, pero este nuevo álbum seria su valsa salvavidas en cierto modo, lo que les permitiría remediar todo su conflictivo pasado anterior y resurgir de las cenizas como si de un fénix se tratara, tal y como reflejaba el emblema de _Queen_, por lo que si realmente querían triunfar, esta vez no podía ni debía haber errores, todo debía ser calculado y considerado de forma sumamente detallista si querían que saliera bien.

-Si, ponle más rock and roll- aporto Itachi, no queriendo presionarlo más.

-Siempre hago eso, Itachi- rio Naruto, completamente de acuerdo.

-Siéntelo en tu cuerpo- sugirió él, muy serio todo el tiempo.

-Okey, en mi cuerpo, entendido- bromeo el Uzumaki, moviéndole ligeramente las caderas aun teniendo la _Red Special_ colgada del hombro.

-Así no- regaño el vocalista entre risas.

-No, ya se, ya se, más alma- coincidió él, retornando a la debida seriedad.

-Si, más corazón- respaldo el Akatsuki, feliz de que estuvieran sincronizados.

-Eso haré- contesto el Uzumaki, listo para voltear intentarlo, -¿estamos listos, Kotetsu?- corroboro y ante lo que el Hagane alzo la mano en respuesta.

-Oh, y la opera entra aquí- menciono Itachi con una sonrisa traviesa, ignorando el estupor de todos que solo lo observaron en silencio. -Les va a encantar- garantizo, aplaudiendo producto de la emoción.

El álbum que estaban grabando se llamaba _A Night At the Opera _por la película homónima de los hermanos _Kin-Gin_, pero al margen de aquello su música seria el trascendental rock and roll que siempre empleaban para caracterizar a _Queen_ como hacían en todos los álbumes que habían realizado hasta ahora, claro que en temas como _Lazing On a Sunday Afternoon_, _39_, _Good Company _y _Seaside Rendezvous _empleaban otros géneros musicales como el folk o la música de los años 30 y 40, pero eso era algo completamente diferente de la ópera. ¿Cómo establecer un paralelo, solo para empezar? El rock y la opera eran demasiado diferentes entre sí, no había forma de emplear ambos estilos en una canción, no era igual que la balada que iniciaba la canción...más aunque todos supieran eso y tuvieran claro que aquello probablemente no era sino una locura, nadie dijo absolutamente nada contra Itachi ni la idea que tenía en mente, porque aunque sonara descabellado e imposible, todos querían asumir el reto que significaba hacer algo que nunca antes nadie había hecho. Por favor, si todo salía mal este sería probablemente el último álbum de _Queen _antes de disolverse, ¿por qué no hacer lo inimaginable y sorprender al mundo con algo que nadie pudiera olvidar? Itachi era el mayor genio creativo dentro de la banda, claro que todos contribuían creando canciones o _riffs_ para cada nuevo álbum, pero Itachi era el único al que se le ocurrían verdaderas obras maestras en poco tiempo, o como resultado de mezclar tres canciones entre sí para crear algo único, que era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿La ópera entra aquí?- repitió Naruto, sin palabras.

-Ya sé, parece una locura- contesto él, suponiendo cuales eran sus pensamientos, -podría ser un fracaso o funcionar...- hablo velozmente producto de sus nervios.

-Me encanta- replico el guitarrista, lamentando haberle dado una idea errónea, -Itachi- insistió al oír a su amigo hablar sin parar como consecuencia de los nervios, -¡Me encanta!- casi grito contra el micrófono, logrando la atención de Itachi.

-¿Qué tenemos que perder?- indago el parsi con ánimos renovados.

-Nada- río el rubio, completamente de acuerdo en correr cualquier riesgo.

-Si tú lo dices- bromeo el vocalista, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a través del cristal.

-Okey, adelante- correspondió el Uzumaki, sonriéndole de igual modo.

-¿_Sayi_?- solicito el Akatsuki, volteando a ver a su amiguito.

En respuesta y con una de sus particulares sonrisas, el Yamanaka retomo la grabación tal y donde la habían dejado, con la música reproduciéndose al instante en la cabina para permitirle a Naruto volver a interpretar el solo de guitarra con mucha más pasión y fuerza, transmitiendo el alarido que Itachi tenía en mente...

* * *

-_Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro_.

Usualmente y ni aun fantaseando con la posibilidad de explotar el talento vocal de Sasuke, no habrían podido convencerlo de intentar cantar lo más agudo que hubiera cantado en su vida, pero increíblemente la situación se había desarrollado con normalidad luego de que Itachi hubiera desafiado a Sasuke a que cantara aún más alto que él, por supuesto que el Uchiha nunca podría soñar en intentar emular el impresionante e incomparable vibrato de la voz de su mejor amigo, ni la fuerza, profundidad y belleza de su voz, pero era innegable para todos dentro de la banda que la segunda voz más fuerte y aguda era la de Sasuke, por lejos, y quien ante tantos elogios, no había podido negarse al desafío del Akatsuki, prestando su voz para la sección operística que Itachi tenía en mente, interpretando una de las secciones que le correspondía, dentro de la cabina. Sasuke había aprobado la idea que su mejor amigo tenía en mente desde el primer segundo en que lo había oído cantar _Mama Just Killed a Man _ante el piano del estudio, literalmente Itachi le había preguntado _¿Qué opinas?_ Y su respuesta había sido; _un asesino, me encanta_, sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo seguía la canción, aunque ahora eso le estaba pasando factura, estaba llevando su voz al límite con los malditos _Galileos_. Itachi, de pie ante la grabadora, pauso la grabación en tanto Sasuke interpreto la pieza que le correspondía...su mejor amigo tenía voz la idónea para interpretar las notas más altas de la sección operística, tal y como él había previsto, pero lo que Itachi quería era que su mejor amigo alcanzara el límite de sus cuerdas vocales, quería que demostrara todo su talento.

-¿Qué tal?- consulto Sasuke, alzando la vista del otro lado del cristal.

-¿Itachi?- llamo Sai, sentado ante la mezcladora de sonido.

-Más alto- negó el Akatsuki, volviendo el rostro hacia él.

-¿Puedes cantar más agudo?- sugirió el Yamanaka, presionando el botón de la consola para ser oído.

-Si canto más agudo solo me oirán los perros- contrario el Uchiha, aludiendo una broma personal.

-Trata- exigió Itachi muy seriamente.

-Lo dijo Itachi, lo siento- se disculpó el bajista con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Adelante, córranla- acepto el baterista con un suspiro cansino.

-Toma veinticuatro de _la idea de Itachi_\- menciono Kotetsu, sentado junto a Sai.

Dentro de la banda existían tres rangos de voz al cantar; cristalino en el caso de Itachi y su poderoso vibrato, cálido en el de Naruto que era el encargado de los tonos graves, y naturalmente Sasuke tenía la voz más aguda dentro de la banda, podía llegar a las notas más altas y como nadie más podía, pero por lo que también era motivo de burla para Itachi que tenía la particular broma de comparar su aguda voz en los falsetes y coros con el sonido de un silbato para perro...pero ahora de nada servía esa broma, lo que Itachi quería era que Sasuke forzara su voz como nunca antes lo había hecho porque lo que necesitaban hacer en este álbum era darlo todo como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Pero tampoco es como si pudieran ignorar la realidad que se imponía, debían tener en cuenta que la cinta se estaba desgastando demasiado por grabarle encima una y otra vez, y aquello no era ninguna broma, casi se podía ver a través de ella. Como _Queen_ y músicos que depositaban todo su corazón y esfuerzo en su trabajo, ellos cuatro eran pioneros en la utilización de multipistas en sus canciones, no utilizaban efectos de ninguna clase para mejorar o distorsionar sus voces, ese no era su estilo ni lo seria jamás, en lugar de eso lo que hacían era superponer las grabaciones de sus voces lo más posible hasta lograr un efecto único, natural pero único. Corroborando que Sasuke estaba listo, Itachi reanudo la grabación para repetirla y ver si estaba dentro de los parámetros que él tenía en mente. Sasuke tomo un ligero respiro, escuchando la reproducción de la cinta antes de incluir su voz:

-_Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro_\- repitió el Uchiha sin variar el tono empleado en el intento anterior. -¿Cómo estuvo?, ¿mejor?- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, queriendo terminar cuanto antes.

-Otra- negó el Akatsuki, percatándose de su truco.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuántos _Galileos_ tengo que cantar?- Sasuke se quitó los auriculares, no entendiendo porque repetir las grabaciones si estaban bien la primera vez.

-Itachi quiere hacer unas cuantas tomas más- justifico Sai, intentando aplacar su ira.

-¿Al menos hay cinta todavía?- cuestiono el baterista, sabiendo que la cinta ya de por si estaba desgastada.

-Les aviso que la cinta se está gastando, ya no va a aguantar más- menciono el Yamanaka únicamente en caso de que no lo supieran.

-No podemos pagar mucho más, ya estamos tres semanas retrasados- recordó Naruto, sentado sobre el sofá, preocupado de que no pudieran terminar a tiempo.

Es cierto que este probablemente sería su último álbum como _Queen_ si no lograban un éxito que los sacara de la bancarrota, pero también no podían olvidar que estaban excediendo el tiempo acordado como plazo para completar el álbum para _EMI Records_, sumado a que no podían gastar más dinero ya que después no tendrían como devolverlo, debían ser conscientes de sus propias limitaciones. No todo se trataba de perfección sino también de establecer un comparativo, por eso es que Itachi era tan perfeccionista, le gustaba grabar múltiples tomas de una canción y finalmente elegir entre estas alternativas, sabiendo que elegía lo mejor entre lo mejor, pero no todos dentro de la banda estaban de acuerdo, y era normal ya que todos tenían ideas y perspectivas diferentes, a su entender él era en primer lugar un músico y un intérprete, después una estrella del rock, lo que a él le importaba era pulir las grabaciones hasta que fueran perfectas, tan deslumbrantes como lo sería una actuación en vivo para ser siempre los mejores, para los fans y también para sí mismos, lo que Itachi buscaba era su propia perfección, no la de los demás, aunque pareciera dar a entender lo contrario. A regañadientes y no teniendo otra opción, Sasuke volvió a colocarse los auriculares, tragándose cualquier queja personal sobre el esfuerzo al que sometía sus cuerdas vocales, cantando con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, ascendiendo gradualmente la intensidad de su voz para que Itachi pudiera establecer el comparativo que quería entre las múltiples tomas:

-Una más, una más- pidió Sai, encarecidamente.

-_Galileo..._

-Una más- insistió Naruto esta vez.

-_Galileo, Galileo..._

-De nuevo- apremio el bajista, siguiendo lo que le indicaba Itachi.

-Adelante, córrela- solicito el Uchiha, queriendo escuchar su último intento para saber que debía modificar. -_Galileo, fígaro_\- volvió a intentar, pero recibiendo como respuesta que lo intentara de nuevo. -¿Quién es este _Galileo_?- pregunto, ya perdiéndole el significado a la canción, -_¡Galileo, fígaro!_\- canto tan fuerte que casi llego a dolerle la garganta.

No era ningún tonto, claro que sabía quién era _Galileo_, pero por Dios que tras tantos intentos sentía que su cerebro se encontraba separado de su cuerpo ya que poco y nada entendía de lo que pasaba, solo cantando una y otra vez el mismo fragmento, corrigiéndose en cada nuevo intento una vez que se lo pedían. Para Itachi no existían los intermedios en cuanto al trabajo musical se refería, para él todo debía ser perfecto, o salía bien o no, no existía otra perspectiva salvo el éxito o el fracaso, era tremendamente perfeccionista y todavía más con una canción que el mismo había escrito; sabía que Sasuke podía llevar su voz aún más lejos y alcanzar notas más altas que cualquiera de ellos, y era eso precisamente lo que Itachi quería que él hiciera, que plasmara todo su registro vocal en un lienzo en blanco, y eso implicaba forzar sus cuerdas vocales como nunca antes lo había hecho. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Itachi observo sorprendido y maravillado como las agujas de la mezcladora de sonido se movían de forma vertiginosa hasta que por fin y tras este último intento, la aguja llego al límite establecido, vibrando como loca y dando a entender que lo que él tanto había querido se había logrado, Sasuke había llegado al límite no solo de su voz si no al que la maquina podía establecer...sabía que podía hacerlo. Carraspeando ligeramente para recuperar el aliento, el Uchiha se masajeo sutilmente la garganta, esperando que esta vez semejante esfuerzo hubiera sido suficiente ya que ni loco forzaría más su voz, podía hacerse un daño permanente si lo hacía.

-Siento las bolas en el pecho- comento Sasuke, esperando que este nuevo intento fuera el ultimo, -¿terminamos?- consulto ligeramente irritado.

-Listo, te ama- contesto Sai sin siquiera dudarlo.

Ni aunque hubiera querido, el Yamanaka no habría podido contestar otra cosa ante la expresión entre incrédula y complacida que tenía Itachi, de pie ante la grabadora. Sorprenderse no era algo que le ocurriera normalmente a Itachi, no ya que tenía expectativas muy altas todo el tiempo, y solo podía sentirse inmensamente halagado o sorprendido cuando alguien rebasaba sus expectativas, no solo cumplirlas sino también rebasarlas, y eso era exactamente lo que Sasuke había hecho, porque había esperado que alcanzara el límite establecido por la mezcladora de sonido, pero no que lo rebasara. Saliendo de su estupor, Itachi volvió el rostro hacia el cristal, observando a Sasuke quien asintió en silencio tras emitir un suspiro, al menos ahora ya sabía que tan agudo debía cantar para que lograr lo que Itachi tenía en mente, por lo que no cometería ningún imprudencia forzando su voz de forma inconsciente, eso y que si no terminaban de grabar ya mismo sentía que moriría su ultimo gramo de paciencia. Confiando en su mejor amigo y en que no le fallaría, Itachi reinicio la grabación por completo, alejándose de la grabadora y paseándose en círculos para meditar como se oía parte del resultado de tan arduo trabajo, así como para infundirle animo a Sasuke que parecía estar en su segundo aire producto del justificado cansancio, escuchando atentamente cada acorde y sonido proveniente de las grabaciones ya hechas...hasta que llegó el momento de volver a añadir su voz a la pista.;_ I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me..._

-_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_-con una sonrisa ladina, Sasuke señalo a Itachi del otro lado del cristal y que le sonrió en respuesta,-_spare him his life from this monstrosity_\- completo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Esa es- suspiro el Akatsuki, absolutamente complacido para alegría de todos, -hermosa, la adoro- admitió en voz alta, simplemente maravillado.

Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, todo era nuevo, único creativo y encantadoramente especial, algo bohemio...Itachi sonrió de emoción para sí mismo; _Bohemian Rhapsody_, ese sería el nombre de la canción.

* * *

Complacido, eufórico, feliz delirantemente, así es como Itachi se sentía ante la colaboración de sus amigos y gracias a quienes la canción ya estaba tomando su forma definitiva para incredulidad de todos que ciertamente no habían esperado ante la bullada "_idea de Itachi_", o mejor dicho _Bohemian Rhapsody _que ya era el nombre oficial de la canción, pero las grabaciones aún estaban lejos de acabar, no mientras Itachi no dijera que todo estaba terminado, forzando las voces de todos e incluso la propia para generar la mayor variación armónica posible, exagerar completamente y entrelazando sus voces, de los cuatro. Usualmente, desde el inicio de su carrera como _Queen_, Sai había insistido en la idea de no cantar, ya que sentía que no aportaba nada si comparaba su voz normal con las melódicas e increíbles voces de Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto, se sentía poca cosa, pero luego de insistir mucho, Itachi había logrado convencerlo de aportar su voz en los momentos de la sección operística en que Sasuke degradaba su voz en un agudo falsete, pero no se acreditaría nada de eso, Sai no quería que otros supieran que cantaba, porque no consideraba su voz lo suficientemente buena como para que fuera oída o considerada siquiera, lo prefería así. Con Kotetsu sentado ante la mezcladora de sonido, los cuatro se mantuvieron reunidos en la cabina, de pie ante el micrófono, con una serie de paneles de metal rodeándolos tras la espalda, para lograr un mayor efecto al encerrar el sonido. La única persona que tenía la canción en mente, e incluso a Itachi la inventaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go_\- canto Itachi con su tono de voz más sereno.

-_Bismillah_\- apoyo Naruto, uniendo su voz a la suya.

-_¡No!_\- completo Sai, agudizando su voz.

-_We will not let you go_\- se unió Sasuke, mimetizando su voz con la de Sai.

-_Let him go_\- imitaron Itachi y Naruto en el mismo tono.

-_Bismillah_ \- reitero el Uzumaki, individualizando su voz.

-_We will not let you go_\- reafirmaron el Uchiha el Yamanaka.

-_Let him go_\- continuaron el Akatsuki y el Uzumaki como si fueran un espejo. -_Bismillah_\- completaron, separando ligeramente sus voces la una de la otra.

Era otro largo y extenuante día de grabación, pero ninguno se permitía extenuarse, bromeando y sonriéndose entre sí mientras grababan, tanto por aligerar el ambiente, pero esforzándose por no reír para completar la grabación en una sola tomas, pero aunque todo estuviera saliendo maravillosamente, el tiempo comenzaba a pasar factura a todos, comenzaba a volverse realmente difícil para Sai estar lejos de su esposa e hija, pero no lo admitía en voz alta para no ser el motivo de un conflicto. Él era el único de los cuatro que ya era padre, Naruto también estaba casado, pero no podía entenderlo en ese momento, nadie podía...se sentía culpable, no quería que Ino estuviera sola, todo lo que quería era volver a casa junto a ella. Pero aunque no pudiera entenderlo por completo, Itachi cuidaba de Sai como si fuera una mamá gallina , no pudiendo negarle absolutamente nada, empatizando con él, protegiéndolo, asegurándose de que tuviera todo lo que necesitara, lo había tomado bajo su protección desde el primer momento en que Sai se había unido a la banda, asegurándose de que no se sintiera excluido porque ser el último en unirse y el menor de los cuatro, por todo esto es que Itachi había insistido en que aportara su voz aunque él se considerara poco útil; okey, los cuatro eran individualistas al momento de exigir el reconocimiento por su trabajo y composiciones, pero entre ellos cuatro era una familia , eso quería decir que el trabajo de todos importaba, de los cuatro, aunque en ese momento todo cuanto quisieran hacer fuera descansar de toda esta nueva jornada de trabajo.

-_We will not let you go_\- retomaron Sasuke y Sai, uniendo sus voces entre si.

-_Let me go_\- acompañaron Naruto e Itachi nuevamente.

-_Will not let you go_\- repitieron los cuatro en un tono uniforme. -_Let me go_\- no dejaron ni un segundo al azar, registrando sus voces en la cinta de inmediato. -_Never, never let you go_\- continuaron de forma incansable.-_Let me go_; _never let me go_\- alargaron esa última nota lo más posible. -_Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_-proclamaron todos al unísono, volviendo a agudizar sus voces.

-_Oh mama mia, mama mia_\- recito Itachi, elevando su voz por encima de las de sus amigos.

-_¡Mama mia let me go!_\- completaron Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, uniendo sus voces con la suya. -_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, ¡for me!_\- todos forzaron sus voces hasta casi llegar al límite.

Aunque no lo pareciera por lo serios y metódicos que eran ellos cuatro respecto de su trabajo, había mucho humor en el estudio de grabación, todos se desafiaban entre si para palear la fatiga de forzar sus voces, diciéndose; _te apuesto que no puedes hacer eso_, pero en definitiva esta vez cualquier apuesta habría de terminar en empate, con los cuatro alzando sus voces al unísono en un agudo falsete para cerrar la sección operística a la par que se escuchaba el potente solo de guitarra que Naruto había grabado anteriormente, emocionando a todos al máximo. Tal era la emoción que generaba aquel intenso solo de guitarra que en ese momento ninguno de los cuatro fue capaz de quedarse quietos, brincando o bailoteando en sus lugares, ignorando u olvidando la presencia de los paneles a sus espaldas, chocando contra ellos, derribándolos y cayendo al suelo entre risas, rodando entre carcajadas cargadas de diversión, todos a excepción de Naruto quien si bien no podía para de reír ante la cómica situación, pero corroborando que ninguno de los paneles que había caído golpear o dañase alguno de los instrumentos, cosa que afortunadamente no había ocurrido, sumado a que a los cuatro estaban bien, claro, la seguridad siempre estaba primero...si, puede que la canción tuviera demasiado rock and roll. Ya haya sido su intención o no, Sai se sujetó de Itachi al sentir que iba a caer, arrastrándolo consigo, Sai acabando entre la alfombra y uno de los paneles e Itachi sentado en el centro de la alfombra, Naruto de pie, riendo, aunque tan tambaleante como Sasuke que a nada estuvo de caer.

-¿Estás bien, Sai?- consulto el Uchiha, recuperando el equilibrio.

-Creo que sí- contesto el Yamanaka agradeciendo su preocupación, levantándose del suelo.

-¡Uh!- Itachi subió a uno de los paneles, emocionado y eufórico, chillando en voz alta.

Todo estaba saliendo divinamente, _Bohemian Rhapsody_ sería un éxito, estaba convencido de eso, y de no ser así por lo menos habría hecho lo que le daba la gana, al menos habrían disfrutado de la experiencia, y eso era algo que nadie podría quitarles a ninguno de los cuatro.

* * *

Tres semanas de trabajo, eso había costado desarrollar y terminar _Bohemian Rhapsody _además de las dos semanas que habían empleado anteriormente para escribir, componer y grabar el resto de las canciones en el álbum, de hecho lo único que les restaba por ahora era preparar sus valijas y equipaje, y partir de regreso a _Londres_ muy temprano al día siguiente, claro que aún les restaba por elegir que canción seria el sencillo en el lado A y que canción a su vez sería el lado B, pero eso podrían decidirlo en _Londres_ y junto a _EMI Records _antes de lanzar formalmente el álbum. Silbando cantarinamente, Itachi descendió por la escalera luego de guardar todo su equipaje para tener tiempo libre, deteniendo su silbido en tanto llego a la pequeña salita, encontrando a Naruto jugando en solitario al ajedrez sentado sobre el sofá ante la mesita, volteando el tablero de vez en vez, jugando consigo mismo. Si Sai no estaba a la vista se debía a que estaba ocupando el teléfono para llamar a Ino como hacia cada día...de entre los cuatro, estar en esa granja por casi dos meses había sido especialmente difícil para Sai, dejando a su esposa y pequeño hijo de tan solo un par de meses de nacido en _Londres_, no era nada fácil para él lidiar con la vida de un músico, pero tenía que hacerlo para conseguir un mejor futuro para su familia, disfrutando en el proceso de su mayor pasatiempo. Naruto medito en silencio su próxima estrategia antes de mover otra pieza del tablero, aguardando a que Sai desocupara el teléfono para poder llamar a Hinata a quien extrañaba infinitamente, no se molestó en alzar la mirada sabiendo que era Itachi quien había descendido por la escalera, porque él sabía muy bien donde estaba Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- pregunto el Akatsuki, no viendo a su mejor amigo por ninguna parte, -no lo he visto en todo el día- comento ya que de hecho había empleado más de una hora encerrado en su habitación guardando todas sus cosas.

-Está en el armario- contesto el Uzumaki con total naturalidad, sin levantar la mirada del tablero.

-¿El armario?- repitió Itachi, creyendo haber oído mal ya que tal cosa no era posible.

-En el estudio de grabación, dice que no va a salir- reafirmo Naruto, levantando la mirada y negando resignadamente.

Claro que Naruto no menciono para nada la razón por la que Sasuke se encontraba infantilmente encerrado en el estudio de grabación, no había necesidad de decir que se negaba a abandonar el armario a menos que aceptaran hacer _I'm In Love With My Car_ el lado B del álbum _A Night at the Opera_, ¿cierto? No, eso era necesario. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con desconcierto, entendiendo que no había oído mal y que de hecho Sasuke estaba en plan "_lunático_" otra vez, el Akatsuki únicamente suspiro para sí, negando en silencio mientras cruzaba la distancia que lo separaba con la puerta y que no se molestó en cerrar en tanto hizo abandono de la sala, seguido prontamente por Naruto que cerró la puerta tras de sí. En el exterior hacía un día precioso, completamente despejado, pero y si bien eso mantenía sereno a Itachi, en ese momento lo último en lo que pensó fue el clima mientras transitaba el patio hasta el granero que albergaba el estudio de grabación y al cual ingreso sacudiéndose el polvo de los zapatos al igual que Naruto que observo muy atentamente la seria expresión que el vocalista tenía en el rostro. Sasuke usualmente no hacía humoradas ni nada parecido al hacer algo tan irracional como lo era encerrarse en un armario para cintas de grabación en la cabina del estudio donde habían grabado su álbum, no, lo que Sasuke hacia eran berrinches en forma de locuras y esta vez era así. Suspirando cansinamente y cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, Itachi volvió el rostro hacia Naruto para corroborar que en efecto Sasuke se encontraba encerrado en ese armario y a lo cual el Uzumaki contesto con un inmediato asentimiento.

-Sabes, querido, usualmente es un armario donde la gente se esconde- comento Itachi en voz alta para dar a conocer su presencia.

-Vete a la mierda, Itachi- contesto Sasuke desde el interior del armario. -No voy a salir a menos que me den el lado B- exigió estableciendo sus condiciones.

-¿El lado B?- repitió el Akatsuki ya que se suponía que discutirían eso en _Londres_, no ahí. -La única canción que escribiste para el álbum es _I'm In Love With My Car_-menciono sintiéndose algo tonto al hablarle a la puerta del armario.

-Exactamente- afirmo él, esperanzado interinamente en que su mejor amigo lo entendiera.

-No- contesto el parsi, para nada de acuerdo con él. -Diviértete viviendo en el armario- desafío dispuesto a irse y dejarlo ahí.

-Itachi, tal vez deberías hablar con él- alentó Naruto, intentando evitar cualquier posible conflicto, -él podría escucharte si tu...

-Naruto, tú mismo lo dijiste, la canción no tiene impacto- interrumpió Itachi, usando sus propias palabras como justificación.

-¡Es una gran canción!- protesto Sasuke, ofendido en su orgullo ante semejante crítica.

-Sasuke, no es tan buena- reitero el Uzumaki, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, anticipando que aquello iba para largo. -Puede estar en el álbum, pero no puede ser el lado B- eso ya era un sacrificio bastante grande de parte de todos.

-¡Lado B o no voy a salir!- insistió él, alzando la voz como énfasis.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- consulto el rubio, más que harto con aquella discusión.

-Bueno, no vamos a darle el lado B, eso es seguro- obvio Itachi ya que esa decisión debían tomarla como banda, no exigiéndose nada entre sí, -Sasuke, sal de ahí- insistió con mayor seriedad.

-¡No!- reitero el Uchiha, inamovible en su decisión. -No me respetan ¡No respetan mi música!- acuso haciendo valer su orgullo por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-Por supuesto que te respetamos y apreciamos, Sasuke- contrario el Akatsuki en un tono ameno y conciliador.

-Sí, te apreciamos a ti y a tu música- secundo el Uzumaki, confundido porque su amigo pensara eso de ellos.

-¡No me importa!- Ignoro él, sin cambiar de parecer por sus halagos.

-Él no se preocupa por mí, ¿pero se supone que debo respetarlo?- cuestiono Naruto ante el modo tan infantil en que Sasuke se estaba comportando.

Una de las razones que el Uchiha y él tenían para discutir tan seguido era lo increíblemente infantil que Sasuke podía ser, es decir; si, okey, todos podían ser tremendamente infantiles con tan solo proponérselo, eran relativamente jóvenes y se divertían muchísimo entre si al hacer música, de hecho gran parte del tiempo Sasuke podía ser increíblemente maduro, serio y la voz de la razón, pero cuando tenía algo en mente y se empecinaba obstinadamente en que eso era lo correcto, no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de parecer y esta evidentemente era una de esas situaciones, por lo que Naruto ya estaba empezando a darse por vencido en el interminable tira y afloja que era la discusión sobre _I'm In Love With My Car_...en momentos como ese, y tantos otros, deseaba desesperadamente que Hinata estuviera ahí, ella sabría qué hacer. Lo único que Itachi pudo hacer en respuesta fue encogerse de hombros; luego de una amplia deliberación como banda y en medio de la creación de _Bohemian Rhapsody_, habían acordado que _I'm In Love With My Car _si formaría parte del álbum luego del enorme esfuerzo que Sasuke había empleado para llevar su voz al límite en la sección operística, pero lo que ahora pedía era demasiado teniendo en cuenta que aún no decidían que canción seria siquiera el lado A. Sabían que Sasuke no solo hacía eso porque estuviera ofendido en su orgullo por las críticas que todos le habían hecho a su canción, bueno, esa era la mayor razón, pero también lo hacía porque quería mayores ingresos económicos para sí y que recibiría si su canción se convertía en el lado B...ahora que Sakura estaba en la vida de Sasuke, él realmente quería tener algo serio con ella y por lo tanto debía tener una vida estable.

-Sasuke, ¿qué quieres que diga?- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al Akatsuki. -Sal de ahí, amor- intento amablemente ya que por lo visto la agresividad no servía con él.

-¡No, nunca voy a salir!- insistió el Uchiha.

-Sasuke...- volvió a intentar, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia.

-_Gotta feel for my automobile_\- comenzó a cantar el baterista, ignorándolo por completo.

-Sasuke, voy a entrar en el armario- advirtió Itachi decididamente.

-¿Qué?- ahora era Sasuke quien en definitiva creía haber oído mal.

-¿Hay...hay espacio?- pregunto Naruto, no sabiendo que más decir.

-¡No puedes entrar aquí!- protesto el Uchiha de inmediato, sujetando fuertemente la perilla de la puerta. -Este es mi armario, consíguete el tuyo- persistió sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Por más infantil que fuera, pronto los tres se vieron involucrados en un arduo tira y afloja por abrir la puerta del armario en el caso de Itachi y Naruto, y por mantenerla cerrada en el caso de Sasuke. Desde el primer momento en que había escrito _I'm In Love With My Car, _Sasuke había hecho que fuera ligeramente diferente de cualquier canción de rock normal, apropósito, con un compás de 6 por 8 tomado del _riff_ del vals, para él era una gran canción y si ya estaba en el álbum, con aun mayor razón debía ser el lado B, esa era su merecida compensación por forzar sus cuerdas vocales con los malditos _Galileos_. Entre tanto forcejeo en su empeño por abrir la puerta, Itachi aprovecho en tanto la puerta se abrió ligeramente, introduciendo la punta de su zapato en la pequeña ranura y entrando lo más rápido que le fue posible, pareciendo un borrón a ojos de Naruto. En tanto se vio dentro del armario, Itachi debía reconocer que era increíblemente cómodo ya que él y Sasuke cabían perfectamente pese a ser los más altos de la banda, no era de extrañar que Sasuke no se hubiera quejado en lo absoluto...pero eso no era importante ahora. En los tres álbumes que habían lanzado, todos los sencillos y lado habían sido autoría de Naruto y él, ciertamente Sasuke y Sai no habían tenido oportunidad de disfrutar del éxito en lo absoluto como compositores, pero Sasuke era el primero en exigir justamente algo de ese éxito para sí mismo, Sai no había dicho nada como siempre, resignado a que la banda hiciera lo que creyera correcto, pero ese no era el momento para decidir nada entre ellos dos, debían decidirlo como banda.

-Tienes que oír a la voz cuerda en tu cabeza y no a la locura- regaño Itachi, chillando por lo bajo, intentando hacerle ver su error.

-Ya expuse mis condiciones- insistió Sasuke sin ceder en lo absoluto.

-No sé porque no trajimos a Sakura- menciono por lo bajo, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

-Y yo no sé porque vine, solo ella me entiende, no ustedes- comparo él, ignorando por qué Itachi había aludido realmente a Sakura.

Si Sasuke se sentía realmente enfadado con la banda no se debía tan solo al modo en que ignoraban su trabajo sino porque esa canción en particular tenía cierta relación con Sakura...no, no la había escrito pensando en ella porque eso sí que sería extraño, incluso para alguien como él, pero ella lo había inspirado en múltiples puntos de la letra por el modo tan particular y único que tenían de entenderse como no podían hacerlo con nadie más, ella era diferente de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido y aunque tan solo llevaran poco más de un mes de relación, Sasuke estaba convencido de haber encontrado a su alma gemela, y esto era un tema que aludía en su canción, de ahí que insistiera tanto en que formara parte del álbum, no solo por el dinero en juego como podía parecer. En momentos como ese realmente deseaba que Sakura estuviera ahí con él, a su lado, porque ella era la única persona capaz de comprenderlo mejor que nadie en el mundo, no como sus amigos. Itachi bufo por lo bajo, entornando los ojos y pidiendo paciencia para no cometer una locura y matar a su mejor amigo; si aludía a Sakura en ese momento no solo se debía a lo maravillosa que era sino porque en esa relación de pareja podía hacer que Sasuke se diera cuenta de sus errores y aprendiera de ellos, cosa que desde luego no podía hacer en ese momento por sí solo. Pero y hablando en serio, ¿Qué podían hacer por ahora para lograr que Sasuke entrara en razón? Mañana temprano retornarían a _Londres_ y por fin estarían bajo la sabía y sana influencia de Izumi, Sakura, Hinata e Ino, pero de momento tenían que lidiar con esa situación lo mejor posible ya que por lo visto ganar tiempo no era en lo absoluto una opción, ¿Qué hacer entonces?

-Sasuke, salgamos de aquí- volvió a insistir Itachi, cansado de esa discusión.

-Solo saldré si consigo el lado B- se empecino el Uchiha.

-¡Itachi no lo hagas!- rogo Naruto desde el exterior.

-Solo puedo prometértelo, si tú me prometes algo- puntualizo el Akatsuki sin darle aun una respuesta concreta.

-¿Qué?- escucho Sasuke, esperando que su sugerencia los beneficiara a ambos.

-Que si en un futuro tengo una idea creativa y fantástica aunque descabellada, me apoyaras sin importar que, y yo te apoyare a ti, ¿trato?- planteo él, sin saber muy bien porque, pero viniéndosele aquello a la mente como una posible solución.

-Trato- acepto el baterista estrechándole la mano muy seriamente.

-¡Maldita sea, Itachi!- gruño el Uzumaki, no pudiendo creer como todo había terminado.

-Gracias, Itachi- admitió Sasuke sinceramente.

-De nada, cariño- sonrió el Akatsuki, golpeándole amistosamente el hombro.

Esa era su decisión, pero pronto _EMI_ tendría que imponer la propia...

* * *

-_You're the first one when things turn out bad, you know I'll never be lonely, you're my only one, and I love the things, I really love the things that you do, oh, you're my best friend_\- el tocadiscos reprodujo el álbum _A Night At the Opera para que todos lo escucharan, _-_ooh, you make me live, I'm happy, happy at home; oh, you're my best friend, ooh, you make me live, you're my best friend_\- la música lleno el ambiente, llegando a los corazones de todos_._

Luego de tanta espera, por fin _Queen_ estaba de regreso en _Londres_, toda la banda reunida en el apartamento de Hinata y Naruto que se mostraban más inseparables que nunca, abrazados entre si y sentados en el sofá al igual que Ino y Sai, meciendo a su pequeño hijo que dormía en su carriola producto de la dulce melodía que se escuchaba y que en ese momento tenía a su madre al borde de las lágrimas producto de la emoción, con Itachi sentado en el sillón contiguo, con Izumi sobre su regazo, mimándola, acariciando sus cabellos y disfrutando de estar juntos otra vez. El único integrante de la banda que brillaba por su ausencia era Sasuke quien además había arrastrado a Sakura consigo ya que ella tampoco se encontraba presente. Inicialmente Sai no había querido incluir _You're My Best Friend _en el álbum, después de todo había escrito la canción por y para Ino como una muestra de su amor por ella que era su mundo, su intención no era otra que recordárselo evocando lo más sincera y románticamente posible los sentimientos que los unían en una canción, pero por supuesto que Itachi había insistido en que la canción sería un éxito y que en definitiva debía ser parte del álbum, algo a lo que él no había conseguido oponerse. Ino se encontraba profundamente enternecida, Sai ya había comenzado a escribir _You're My Best Friend _antes de viajar a _Rockfield_, ella incluso había leído un par de líneas...pero escuchar la canción completa resultaba abrumador, tanto que en ese momento se encontró al borde de las lágrimas una vez que el tocadiscos dejo de reproducir el álbum, la canción era hermosa, él era hermoso e Ino lo amaba con todo su corazón.

-Sai...¿es así como me ves?- suspiro ella, emocionada a más no poder. -Es tan hermoso, gracias- realmente no le alcanzaban las palabras, Sai le decía te amo mil y un veces en esa canción para que todos lo supieran.

-Pero es cierto- confirmo él, secando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Todas las canciones son maravillosas- elogio Izumi desde su lugar de honor sobre el regazo de su novio, -no espere que el aislamiento los ayudara a componer- confeso siendo brutalmente honesta.

-Creo que ninguna de nosotras lo pensó- admitió Ino, con los cálidos brazos de Sai alrededor de ella.

-Son como niños, sin ofender- comparo Hinata, volviendo su rostro hacia Itachi.

-No ofende- tranquilizo él, sabiendo mejor que nadie que ellos cuatro no eran nada dóciles, -¿te gusto la canción que hice para ti?- inquirió, volviendo a convertir a su novia en el centro de su atención.

-Tal vez no estuve a punto de llorar como Ino luego de oírla, pero la adoro, Itachi, es hermosa - sonrió ella, acariciando el contorno de su rostro.

-La cantare para ti en nuestro próximo concierto- prometió Itachi, inquebrantable como siempre.

De nuevo junto a Izumi se sentía completamente feliz y realizado, sentía que ya no había ningún vacío que llenar ya que la presencia de ella lo era todo en su vida, y estaba infinitamente complacido de que _Love Of My Life _fuera de su agrado, por ella la cantaría en cada concierto para que el mundo entero viera cuanto la amaba, para que todo el mundo supiera que solo existía una mujer en el mundo que tenía el corazón de Itachi Akatsuki y esa persona era Izumi, nadie más. Por supuesto que le estaba ocultando a propósito el indebido y poco profesional acercamiento que Deidara había tenido con él en _Rockfield_, siendo honesto ni siquiera se lo había comentado a la banda y no tenía porque, solo había sido algo sin importancia, nada más. Hinata por su parte se sentía más feliz que nunca, y no solo porque Naruto estuviera a su lado y abrazándola, sino por sus composiciones, especialmente _Sweet Lady _que había bautizado en honor a su apodo cariñoso, y _39_ que reflejaba lo maravilloso que él era, al igual que su divina creatividad; como buen astrofísico, Naruto se sentía fascinado por la exploración espacial que tenía lugar, por lo que _39_ relataba la historia de un grupo de astronautas que realizaban un viaje en una nave espacial en busca de una nueva tierra, dejando a sus familias, y que al momento de regresar debían enfrentarse a que si bien ellos se habían ausentado por un año, en la tierra habían transcurrido 100 años producto de la teoría de la relatividad y el efecto de dilatación del tiempo...una canción tan maravillosa como el hombre que estaba a su lado y que inconscientemente la hacía recordar lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Me encanto _39_, aunque es algo triste- elogio Hinata esbozando un tierno puchero, -pero solo tú podías escribir algo así- celebro, encantada.

-Todos escriben canciones de marineros o viajeros que se pierden, ¿Por qué no hacer una canción de astronautas en una nave espacial?, es ingenioso- planteo el Uzumaki, feliz de que ella lo entendiera mejor que nadie, como siempre.

-Por eso te amo- obvio ella, besándole la mejilla y acurrucando su rostro contra el pecho de él.

-¿Y qué paso con el señor "_I'm In Love With My Car_"?- pregunto Izumi, divertida al ver que nadie más formulaba tan crucial pregunta.

-Eligió abandonarnos y llevar a Sakura a una cita- contesto Itachi, fingiéndose triste y abandonado, -pero no es gran pérdida- minimizo al instante, recobrando el ánimo.

-¿Están nerviosos?- inquirió la pelicastaña, analizando intensamente.

-¿Se nota tanto?- contesto el Akatsuki, no pudiendo ocultarle la verdad.

-Sí- afirmó ella con un tono de lo más dulce.

-¿Qué pasa?- indago Hinata, intentando ser de ayuda.

-Sabemos que el límite de un sencillo son tres minutos, pero elegimos a _Bohemian Rhapsody_ como sencillo- confeso Naruto finalmente ya que ni Itachi ni Sai querían hablar mucho del tema, -y si _EMI_ no lo acepta, no tendremos nada que hacer salvo lo que ellos quieran- no tenían una gran trayectoria musical, y por ende no podían hacer lo que quisieran.

-No puedo creerlo- suspiro Izumi, molesta porque ellos tuvieran que aceptar eso. -Deberían hacer lo que a ustedes les parezca mejor y no a ellos, un músico tiene su propio criterio y _Bohemian Rhapsody_ es perfecta como sencillo- - espeto seriamente, volviéndose de forma inconsciente el centro de atención.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Itachi, sorprendido de que ella tuviera opinión luego de haber escuchado la canción tan solo una vez.

-Todas creemos que las canciones del álbum son magníficas, cualquiera es un buen sencillo, pero _Bohemian Rhapsody_...- Hinata solo pudo emitir un suspiro, no alcanzándole las palabras para expresarse.

-No tiene comparación- completo Ino por ella, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Pasaran años o décadas antes de que exista otra canción remotamente parecida- coincidió la pelicastaña, completamente de acuerdo.

Naturalmente ellos cuatro eran jóvenes y aun inexpertos en el mundo de la música, pero eran ningunos tontos y eso ellas lo sabían muy bien, y no solo porque los conocieran sino porque no solo tenían talento, también ingenio, criterio y sabían que es lo que el público quería, pero si _EMI Records _no veía eso, ese era su problema, pero ya era tiempo de que ellos exigieran lo que merecían, solo así podían llegar verdaderamente lejos. Poco antes de retornar a _Londres_, dos representas de _EMI_ les había hecho una visita en _Rockfield_ para atestiguar parte del proceso de finalización álbum, incluso encontrándolos en el estudio durante una de sus sesiones de grabación, y tras lo que los representantes habían llegado a una sola conclusión; _no hagan esto, esta canción es muy larga, nadie querrá ponerla en la radio_, eso les habían dicho y desde luego que eso había dejado por el suelo el humor y animo de todos, porque no podían olvidar de que ellos cuatro era amateurs en el mundo de la música, no podían tomar todas las decisiones aunque lo desearan porque no los tomaban muy en serio que digamos, simplemente les quedaba resignarse a lo que decidiera la compañía discográfica...pero no querían hacer nada de eso, no luego de todo por lo que habían atravesado no querían bajar la cabeza y resignarse, el álbum había sido creado por ellos cuatro, merecían como mínimo poder decidir que se hacía con su música, eran jóvenes pero tenían cuatro álbumes a sus espaldas, Izumi, Hinata e Ino tenían toda la razón, ya era tiempo de que _Queen_ hiciera valer su opinión, era lo mínimo, ¿no?

-¿Estamos de acuerdo?- consulto el Akatsuki, solicitando la opinión de todos los presentes.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Naruto y Sai asintieron de inmediato a la par que Izumi, Hinata e Ino que se mostraron encantadas con su decisión; era cierto, entre los cuatro eran músicos con criterio propio, ya era tiempo que tomaran sus propias decisiones y tuvieran el control de lo que querían que se hiciera con su música.

* * *

En la vida cotidiana Sasuke no sabía si considerarse un caballero, es decir, tenía modales, sus padres le habían dado una magnifica educación al igual que a su hermana Emi, pero nunca había puesto realmente en práctica su caballerosidad...hasta ahora, era una fortuna que hubiera ahorrado dinero suficiente, porque luego de la odisea que había significado grabar _A Night At The Opera_, todo lo que podía pedir era una noche tranquila junto a su hermosa novia en un restaurante italiano, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella luego de un mes separados ¿no? Por lo que en ese momento lucía un impecable esmoquin negro, camisa blanca con el cuello ligeramente abierto, con su rebelde cabello azabache azulado tan despeinado como siempre, aunque eso podía perdonársele, porque sí que se había esmerado en halagarla. Por otro lado y sentada delante de él se encontraba Sakura quien desde luego se encontraba fascinada por el restaurante, enfundada en un elegante aunque sencillo vestido negro hasta la rodilla, perfectamente ceñido a sus curvas, de cuello alto y redondo, sin mangas sino que decorado por holanes a la altura de los hombros, cómodos tacones a juego, con su largo cabello rosado completamente suelto sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, sin otra joya que la cadena que él le había obsequiado tras cumplir un mes juntos, alrededor de su cuello...simplemente perfecta; ya de por si había sido maravilloso para Sakura que él la llamara esa tarde para comunicarle que estaba de regreso en _Londres_, y lo era todavía más que la invitara a una cita en un lugar tan elegante, haciendo sentir infinitamente especial.

-Ya nos hacía falta estar a solas, ¿no crees?- planteo la Haruno iniciando un tema de conversación al azar.

-Totalmente- coincidió el Uchiha, dedicándose a observarla y disfrutar volver a estar junto a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- consulto sakura, teniendo claro que grabar _A Night At The Opera_ no había sido nada fácil.

-Mejor, creo que necesitaba alejarme de los chicos- reconoció Sasuke, y es que si bien le amaba ser parte de _Queen_, detestaba que pelearan por todo, todo el tiempo. -A brindar, tú copa- pidió, tomando la botella de vino sobre la mesa.

-¿Quiere embriagarme, señor Uchiha?- cuestiono ella cándidamente, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Tal vez- contesto él simplemente, siguiéndole el juego.

Sonriéndole pícaramente, la Haruno le tendió su copa sin problema alguno, observándolo atentamente en todo momento, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima tras tanto tiempo separados...no es como si ella fuera a jactarse de ser la persona más dócil del mundo, porque no lo era, de hecho podía ser tan temperamental y/o volátil como Sasuke, pero era diferente de los demás integrantes de _Queen_ en dos puntos, primero no dejaba que sus emociones la gobernasen todo el tiempo y segundo, tenía muy claro que batallas merecían librarse y cuáles no, pero conociendo tantos tipos diferentes de personas en su trabajo, podía entender lo frustrado y agotado que se encontraba Sasuke, cualquiera lo estaría en su lugar. Era realmente tranquilizador para Sasuke sentir toda la calma que tanto había anhelado, estando junto a Sakura; grabar _A Night At the Opera _en _Rockfield_ había sido una auténtica prueba de supervivencia, claro que estar aislados de la civilización por más de un mes no era el paraíso ya que aun en medio de tanta algarabía por tener privacidad y serenidad en medio de la nada como no les ocurría en mucho tiempo, existían desavenencias entre ellos cuatro, nada que no pudieran superar, solo lo normal en un día de trabajo, pero la instancia de estar los cuatro juntos por semanas y lejos de sus hogares era una receta para el desastre, literalmente era un milagro que no se hubieran matado entre sí. Ambos chocaron sus respectivas copas entre sí en un brindis justo antes de que el mesero trajera su cena...se encontraban tan absortos el uno en el otro que habían olvidado por completo que ya habían ordenado que cenar.

-Gracias- agradeció Sasuke, regresando su atención a ella.

-Gracias- secundo Sakura, enrollando el espagueti en su tenedor. -Todos ustedes están pasando por una etapa difícil, aceptando cambios, pero creo que todo será para mejor- intento animar, confiando en que todo el esfuerzo que _Queen_ había puesto en el álbum pronto obtendría sus frutos. -¿Te sientes diferente?- pregunto con la inseguridad apropiándose de ella.

-¿De qué hablas?- no comprendió el Uchiha, teniendo cuidado de no hablar con la boca llena, sin dejar de prestarle atención.

-Sobre nosotros...sobre mí- especifico la Haruno, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, sintiéndose tonta por preguntarle aquello.

-Sí, creo que sí- admitió él para preocupación de la Haruno que comenzó a temer oír su respuesta. -Por primera vez en mi vida estoy seguro de algo y eso eres tú, porque todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz, y voy a dedicarme a eso- le sostuvo la mirada con el único fin de disipar sus dudas, haciéndole ver lo importante que era para él.

Llevaban casi tres meses de relación, uno juntos y casi dos a distancia, pero Sasuke habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no esperaba que esta conversación tuviera lugar, aunque no se sintiera orgulloso por ello en ese momento, tenía una reputación como mujeriego que lo precedía, pero nada de eso tenía valor alguno para él, todo lo que le importaba era Sakura y estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, no había pasado un solo día en _Rockfield_ sin pensar en ella, okey, su relación era algo relativamente reciente, pero en ese punto de su vida él estaba seguro de amar por completo a esa hermosa y maravillosa mujer, no era tan importante para él obtener algo de esa relación, de ser así se habría llevado a Sakura a la cama desde el primer día, y luego de tres meses juntos aun no llegaban a eso, porque la respetaba y porque quería hacerla tan feliz como ella lo hacía feliz a él. ¿Qué podía decir? En ese momento Sakura simplemente se encontraba sin palabras, el cuestionamiento de si algo había cambiado entre ambos nacía de su propia inseguridad, de sentir no ser lo suficientemente buena dentro de esta relación, como en las anteriores que había tenido, siempre había existido una razón por la que sus anteriores novios la habían abandonado; otra chica, una relación a distancia, indecisiones...pero Sasuke era diferente, la veía como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo, la hacía sentir infinitamente segura y especial, no le permitía dudar del amor que decía profesarle y eso era abrumador porque jamás en su vida había creído que encontraría a alguien que la amara de ese modo, sin importar que ese alguien le hubiera escrito una canción de amor a su auto.

-Sasuke, vas a hacer que llore- advirtió la Haruno, tremendamente conmovida por sus palabras.

En un impulso que nació de su corazón, Sakura se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, uniendo sus labios con los de Sasuke quien la sujeto por la nuca para prolongar el beso y ante lo que ella desde luego no opuso resistencia...era bueno estar en casa.

* * *

**PD:** Hola, mis amores, siendo honesta **quería actualizar esta historia el fin de semana, pero ya que realizare una incursión para comprar más libros decidí actualizar antes del viernes, pero no se preocupen que ya tengo otra historia lista para ser actualizada este fin de semana**, lo prometo:3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento agradeciendo su apoyo y amistad), a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias y dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHina**); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Yahiko Amegakure como Johnathan Harris

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Bohemian Rhapsody:** esta **es mi canción favorita de Queen**, su variedad de estilos me enamoro por completo desde el primer momento en que la oí y ese sentimiento se mantiene sin importar cuantas veces la escuche, por lo que tenía que centrar este capitulo en ella. **Según declaro Freddie en una entrevista que aparece en el documental "Queen: Days of Our Lives"** **Bohemian Rhapsody eran tres canciones que no había podido terminar y que decidió unir entre si** junto con la mayor variedad armónica que fuera posible, de hecho **la sección operística de la canción en realidad son las voces de los integrantes de los integrantes de Queen superpuestas entre si más de 200 veces** para parecer que quien canta es un numeroso coro.

**I'm In Love With My Car:** la canción f**ue escrita por el baterista de Queen, Roger Taylor en honor a los apasionados por los autos** como lo fue uno de los técnicos de gira, **Johnathan Harris** quien decía amar su auto, **aunque no se duda que puede hablar de la pasión de Roger por los autos ya que al final de la canción se escucha el motor de su auto, un Alfa Romeo**. **La canción se convirtió en el lado B del álbum "A Night At The Opera" luego de que Roger se encerra en el armario para cintas del estudio de grabación**, y solo accedió a salir con la condición de que su canción fuera el lado B del álbum.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" estoy ideando el reparto para iniciar la adaptación de **la historia de Annabelle** a través de "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	10. Chapter 9

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Bohemian Rhapsody**" del álbum **A Night At The Opera **de **Queen **(1975) junto con su vídeo musical, "**Oh Nah**" de **Somo** y la presentación de "**Love Of My Life**" en el **Madison Square Garden** (1977).

* * *

-_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me_\- la voz que se escuchaba era sublimemente hermosa, serena y a la vez melancólica_. _-_Anyway the wind blows_...- descendió en una especie de suspiro hipnótico que los prendo a todos.

Los cuatro integrantes de la banda se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del ejecutivo de _EMI Records_, Danzo Shimura, junto a Obito, Deidara y Kakashi, tal y como se habían encontrado allí en su última reunión hace casi dos meses, todos escuchando atentamente como el tocadiscos reproducía el álbum _A Night At The Opera_ y más enfáticamente _Bohemian Rhapsody cuya _estructura tenía sin palabras y anonadado al ejecutivo de _EMI_ mientras que todos los demás se encontraban disfrutando plenamente de aquella obra maestra. Itachi se mantuvo sentado sobre el pequeño sillón junto al tocadiscos, suspirando mientras la melodía descendía hasta su final, tan fascinado como sus amigos que permanecían sentados sobre el sofá contiguo, a excepción de Naruto que se mantuvo de pie y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro...le habían puesto tanto empeño al álbum que ahora resultaba difícil creer lo que habían logrado; con el mentón apoyado en su puño y con una expresión pensativa, Sai le dirigió una sutil sonrisa a Itachi, ¿realmente habían logrado hacer todo eso? Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa ladina en cuanto la canción llego a su fin con el sorpresivo resonar de un gong y que había sido idea suya como una referencia a la cultura japonesa donde representaba un llamado a la calma; si _Bohemian Rhapsody _era una verdadera obra maestra. Seguro y confiado, Itachi se levantó del sillón para pausar el tocadiscos antes de que comenzara a reproducirse el himno _God Save the Queen _que cerraba el álbum, volviendo el rostro hacia Danzo Shimura que se encontraba de piedra y sin palabras, no por el álbum sino por esta última canción.

-Bueno_..._no estoy del todo seguro que sea el álbum que nos prometieron- comento el Shimura tras tan prolongado silencio.

-No, es mucho mejor que el álbum que les prometimos, es mejor que cualquier otro que les hayan prometido, cariño- obvio Itachi, paseándose en círculos delante de su escritorio. -Es una obra maestra- estableció por si ya no era lo bastante claro.

-Dios...- suspiro Danzo, incrédulo por tanta arrogancia.

-Es un buen álbum, Danzo- intento convencer Obito, intentando no parecer tan divertido de cómo se encontraba.

-Preferimos obra maestra- corrigió Sasuke, no queriendo minimizar el esfuerzo de los cuatro para crear ese álbum.

-Es caro, demasiado- critico el Shimura, justificando porque no estaba convencido por este resultado; era un gran álbum pero demasiado grandioso, -y en cuanto a _Bohemian_...- tuvo que descender la mirada hacia el documento para pronunciar bien el nombre de la canción.

-_Rhapsody_\- pronuncio Naruto, de brazos cruzados.

-_Rhapsody_, ¿qué es eso?- cuestiono Danzo, no viéndole sentido a un título tan extraño.

-Un poema épico- explico el Akatsuki simplemente, sin dejar de caminar en círculos como león enjaulado.

-Dura una eternidad, seis malditos minutos- volvió a criticar el Shimura, resaltando el problema que significaría poner esa canción en la radio.

-Pobre de tu esposa si crees que seis minutos son una eternidad- opino el vocalista con sorna, haciendo que todos ahogaran una carcajada por lo bajo. -¿Y sabes qué?, la lanzaremos como nuestro sencillo- determino con avasalladora seguridad, situándose frente a una de las ventana.

-Imposible, cualquier cosa de más de tres minutos y las estaciones no la programan, punto- objeto Danzo de forma inmediata al oír semejante idea. -¿Y de qué demonios trata todo esto?- cuestiono esperando que le dieran a entender el trasfondo de la canción, -_Scaramouche_, _Galileo_ y esas repeticiones de _Ismillah_, ¿_Ismillah_?- a su entender todo eran palabras sin sentido, nada más.

-_Bismillah_\- corrigió el Akatsuki, sin voltearse a enfrentarlo.

-Ah, _Bismillah_\- menciono el Shimura con evidente sarcasmo, -¿entonces de que se trata?, ¿de un tal _Bismillah_?- obvio, intentando dar con el significado de la canción.

-La poesía es para quien la escucha- simplifico Itachi, volviéndose lentamente.

-Arruina el misterio cuanto todo se explica- respaldo Naruto que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de mantener en secreto el significado de la canción.

-Nunca arruina las ventas, tres minutos es el estándar- reitero Danzo sin ceder ni siquiera un ápice. -Obito- llamo en espera de obtener algo de apoyo.

-Necesitamos a la radio, el formato es de tres minutos, estoy de acuerdo con Danzo- acepto el manager en un resignado suspiro. -Creí que el sencillo era _Love of my Life_\- añadió ligeramente confundido.

-No- negó el Uzumaki, sin una pisca de humor.

-¿Qué les parece la canción de Sai?, ¿_Your my Best Friend?_\- sugirió Obito y ante lo que el Yamanaka lo observo confundido y para nada de acuerdo, -¿no? _Ooh, you make me live_\- tarareo despertando el interés de Danzo, -¿pegajosa, fuerte?- eso era lo que se necesitaba en un sencillo, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

Era bien sabido por el circulo de todos los cercanos a la banda, así como por los expertos en la industria musical, que el éxito de un álbum estaba directamente relacionado con el recibimiento que tuviera el single o sencillo, por lo que este debía ser bueno, pegajoso y llamativo, algo que atrapara la atención de quien lo escuchara. Para Sai era un gran honor que una canción escrita por él fuera considerada para ser el sencillo del nuevo álbum, pero ni aunque se sintiera enormemente honrado no podía aceptar tal propuesta porque incluso él quería que _Bohemian Rhapsody _fuera el sencillo del álbum, lo merecía incuestionablemente, lo habían decidido entre los cuatro desde el principio, él en lo personal había escrito _Your my Best Friend _para Ino por ser el gran amor de su vida, su amiga y su apoyo incondicional, y por el importante momento de sus vidas que estaban viviendo junto a su primer hijo, de hecho y de no ser por insistencia de Itachi que lo había animado a componer pese a su timidez, la canción ni siquiera formaría parte del álbum, Sai había permitido que su canción formara parte del álbum más no era necesario que fuera el sencillo. _Your my Best Friend _era un poema, un homenaje a su amor por Ino y él quería que siguiera así, no la había escrito para el mundo sino para su esposa. Todos lanzaban ideas entre sí, sin aprobar a _Bohemian Rhapsody_ como sencillo por miedo a las críticas por su extensa duración, por la compleja estructura que poseía y por el intrigante mensaje que albergaba, más la banda ya había tomado una decisión y no cambiarían de parecer sin importar que cualquier otra canción del álbum fuera propuesta como sencillo.

-¿Qué les parece _I'm Love With my Car_?- plasmo Danzo quien ya había escuchado el lado B del álbum. Naruto y Sai entornaron los ojos nada más oír tal sugerencia mientras que Sasuke emitió una seca carcajada de triunfo, acompasado por Itachi que completamente en desacuerdo choco la suela de sus zapatos contra las patas de la pequeña mesa delante de él. -Me encanta, es la clase de canción que un adolescente puede poner en su auto a todo volumen y mover la cabeza; _Bohemian Rhapsody_ jamás será esa canción- justifico valiéndose de su criterio en la industria musical.

-Es decisión de la banda; _Bohemian Rhapsody, y _se acabó- se opuso Naruto inmediatamente.

-_Your my Best Friend_, y es mi dinero- insistió Danzo, persistente en su decisión.

-_BoRhap_, punto- reitero Sasuke, imponiendo la decisión de la banda por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-O nos vamos- sentencio Itachi amenazadoramente, tomando el álbum del tocadiscos, más que dispuesto a cumplir con su amenaza.

Los cuatro eran músicos con criterio, no niños tontos, por lo que solo ellos tenían el derecho de decir que querían que se hiciera con su música, y si _EMI Records _no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de la banda, entonces eso significaba que el contrato debería reconsiderarse o terminarse. Tras oír aquello, lo único Obito hizo fue alzar la mirada hacia la banda, tenían razones para estar molestos porque no se respetara su opinión, pero el mundo de la música no solo se trataba de hacer lo que quisieran todo el tiempo, en lo personal Obito no tenía nada contra _Bohemian Rhapsody_, le parecía una obra maestra musical de gran complejidad, pero era cierto que no podrían ponerla en la radio por su extensa duración, él ya le había mostrado una copia a _Chōjūrō_, quien le había dicho explícitamente; _¿estás loco?, nunca podrás poner eso en la radio_. _Bohemian Rhapsody _era una creación magnifica, una obra maestra...pero aun así no se podía negar que desafiaba todo lo establecido, apartándose muchísimo de los estándares tradicionales del rock con su estructura tan particular, su mezcla de géneros musicales y seis minutos de duración, ¿Qué radioemisora querría transmitirla? Era una locura tan solo intentarlo. Sentado en el sillón contiguo al que se encontraba la banda, Deidara intento pensar lo más rápido posible en un modo de ayudar a Itachi...y lo había; _Mc Arthur Park _había sido un exitoso sencillo transmitido por las radioemisoras pese a sus 7 minutos y 21 segundos de duración, ¿Por qué _Bohemian Rhapsody _no podría lograr lo mismo e incluso todavía más?

-_Mc Arthur Park_ duraba siete minutos- comento Deidara, intentando ser de ayuda. -Fue un éxito- añadió ante la seria mirada de Obito.

-Miren, no les discuto que _Bohemian lo que _sea...- intento aclarar Danzo.

-_Rhapsody_\- pronuncio Itachi, ofendido ante semejante desaire.

-_Khapsody_\- repitió el Shimura, sin molestarse en pronunciar bien el nombre, -pero no hay manera de que una estación ponga una endecha cuasi operática de seis minutos, compuesta de puros disparates, _Bismillah_ es mierda, yo pagare este disco y yo decido lo que se hace - aquello fue más que suficiente para que la banda entendiera que el problema no era la canción el problema era Danzo.

-¿No tenemos algún recurso legal?- pregunto Naruto a Kakashi, queriendo terminar cuanto antes con esa discusión.

-Danzo, tu hiciste _Dark Side of the Moon_, ¿no?- ratifico el Hatake para confusión de todos, señalando uno de los discos de oro en la pared.

-Así es- afirmo él, debidamente orgulloso.

-Sí, yo ame con locura ese disco- admiro el peligris con profunda reflexión. -Legalmente no, no, los tiene amarrados de las pelotas- afirmo, contestando a la pregunta de Naruto, -pero el tema de la opinión pública es muy distinto; Danzo Shimura es un gigante en la industria de la música, pero, para la persona promedio...- Danzo lo observo con disgusto ante aquella alusión, -mencionen a _Queen_ por otro lado; y todos prestan atención- comparo, conociendo bien la opinión de la gente.

Como el abogado de la banda y su amigo, Kakashi conocía bien a _Queen_, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, ellos cuatro no eran como otras bandas y no podían tratarlos como si lo fueran, ellos cuatro tenían muy claro lo que querían y tenían aún más claro cómo lograrlo. La música era una de las mayores creaciones de Dios, si es que ya de por si no era la mayor, era la oportunidad de sentir emociones y hacer que todo cobrara un sentido totalmente nuevo; la ópera, el teatro, el ballet...¿qué importaba la duración? El arte era arte sin importar la duración que tuviera y esto desde luego que era el caso de _Bohemian Rhapsody_; okey, duraba casi seis minutos y era una canción como ninguna otra que se hubiera oído antes pero tenía el equilibrio perfecto de sus seis secciones para cautivar a cualquiera, era el sencillo perfecto, de eso no había ninguna duda. El público que seguía a _Queen_, sus fans, eran individuos de mente abierta que estaban preparados para escuchar múltiples géneros musicales en una canción, el público de _Queen_ y la gente en general ya tenían claro que _Queen_ había nacido para perfeccionar la música, innovando, y no tenían problema con ello, pero los críticos musicales sí. Honrado por este halago y cigarrillo en mano, Itachi esbozo una sonrisa arrogante, observando con desafío al Shimura que pareció desconcertado ante tanta arrogancia de aquellos cuatro jóvenes que parecían estar seguros de que cambiaría de opinión y haría lo que ellos quería, pero no haría eso, ellos solo eran cuatro jóvenes arrogantes y ambiciosos con sueños de grandeza, no tenían idea de lo que hacían y encima de todo tenían un contrato que cumplir, no, él no cedería.

-Haremos; _Your My Best Friend_, decidido- determine Danzo, inflexible.

-Sabemos lo que tenemos, aunque tú no- se opuso Itachi, volviendo el rostro hacia sus compañeros que coincidían por completo con él, -se llama _Bohemian Rhapsody_\- recordó apagando su cigarrillo en los documentos que el Shimura sostenía, quemándolos. -Por siempre te conocerán como el hombre que perdió a _Queen_\- declaro mientras emprendía rumbo hacia la puerta.

Eligiendo guardar silencio y tragarse su indignación ante semejante comportamiento, Danzo únicamente emitió un suspiro por lo bajo, contemplando como los cuatro integrantes de la banda le dirigían una última mirada antes de abandonar la oficina pero sin desprenderse ni por un segundo de su tan característica arrogancia, completamente seguros de lo que hacían y sin arrepentirse. Silente, tranquilo y callado, aunque interiormente divertido por la partida de la banda que había impuesto su opinión como siempre, Kakashi únicamente intercambio una sutil mirada con Obito antes de emprender rumbo hacia la puerta que los cuatro habían dejado abierta tras su partida sabiendo que los seguiría, más aun así eligió ser cortés y despedirse de Danzo, alzando una de sus manos en un gesto por demás simple y el Shimura imito por mera cortesía antes de señalarle la puerta e indicarle que se fuera, algo ante lo que el Hatake desde luego no se opuso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, casi sin emitir ningún ruido. De pie junto al pequeño sofá en que se encontraba sentado Deidara, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, lo único que Obito hizo en lo que transcurrió aquella instancia fue morderse el labio inferior para no reír ante la arrogancia y orgullo de aquellos cuatro talentosos jóvenes a los que representaba, más sabiéndose observado tanto por Deidara como por Danzo quienes esperaban algún tipo de resolución de su parte y por lo que intercambio una vaga mirada con Deidara antes de decidirse a hablar, sabiendo que cuando menos no se encontraba solo para defender los intereses de la banda.

-Artistas temperamentales, ¿eh?- comento Obito en un intento por aligerar el ambiente. -Están bajo un contrato, pero ¿quién sabe lo que sucede en la inescrutable mente de un artista musical?- era el manager de _Queen_, tenía que velar por ellos cuatro.

-Acuérdate de mí, si no tienen cuidado, para finales de año nadie reconocerá el nombre _Queen_\- advirtió Danzo, para nada de acuerdo con él.

Estaba bien que una banda o un músico en general tuviera cierta arrogancia, orgullo y ego, se tenía que creer en su propio trabajo para que otros lo reconocieran a la larga, pero _Queen_ estaba excediendo los limites, ellos solo eran cuatro adolescentes que habían comenzado a rozar el éxito durante el último tiempo, no sabían nada del mundo de la música y no podían controlarlo todo como pretendían, a la larga tendrían que bajar la cabeza y ceder en pro de lo que fuera mejor para sus intereses, todos lo hacían. De pronto y sin darle tiempo a ninguno para reaccionar, una de las ventanas detrás del escritorio de Danzo se resquebrajo por obra de una roca que fue arrojada del exterior y cuyo impacto los sobresalto a todos, ¿Quién podía hacer algo así? El primero en levantarse de su lugar para investigar fue Deidara quien esbozo una inmediata sonrisa al ver a Itachi y el resto de la banda en la acera del frente, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de arrogancia al Shimura una vez que este se asomó por la ventana. Itachi podía ser el individuo más pacífico que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra si no se le llevaba la contraria, y lo mismo ocurría con el resto de la banda, pero la ofensa de parte de Danzo Shimura al menospreciar olímpicamente su trabajo resulto simplemente inadmisible para todos, por lo que nadie emitió protesta alguna desde que habían hecho abandono de la oficina hasta que a su amigo y vocalista no se le ocurrió nada mejor que arrojar una piedra a ventana de la oficina como un llamado de atención mientras Kakashi los esperaba en el auto; nadie ofendía a _Queen_.

-¡Descuéntalo de las regalías, idiota!- grito Itachi a todo pulmón.

-¡Imbéciles!- increpo el Shimura, no pudiendo creer que fueran tan infantiles.

-¡Trágate tu disco de oro!- grito Sai, tomando valor ante la conducta de Itachi.

-¡Cometes un error, Shimura!- advirtió Naruto únicamente, guardándose cualquier insulto.

-¡Cara de culo!- insulto el Akatsuki sin reparo alguno, siguiendo su camino al igual que sus amigos.

-¡Jamás tendrán un disco de oro, banda de mediocres!- vaticino Danzo y ante lo que la banda solo contesto con risas, sin voltear a verlo. -Y pensar que trabaje con Darui- menciono en voz alta, negando para sí.

_Queen_ era algo nunca visto, en el mejor y peor de los sentidos, pero _EMI Records_ no podía perderlos como clientes, por lo que tendrían que seguir soportándose.

* * *

Tener amigos dentro del mundo del espectáculo siempre traía ventajas, especialmente en los momentos de necesidad, e Itachi agradeció como nunca que su amigo Nagato tuviera un programa de radio cuando más necesitaban que su nuevo álbum y sencillo tuviera un lugar para llegar al público. _Queen_ no había roto su contrato con _EMI Records_, no cuando la discográfica no tenía la culpa de que Danzo fuera un completo idiota, simplemente no querían tener que volver a tratar con él bajo ningún concepto, pero aún tenían algo con lo que lidiar y ese algo era el pequeño problema de que _EMI_ no quería que _Bohemian Rhapsody _fuera el sencillo de _A Night At The Opera_, por lo que si _Queen_ quería que todo se hiciera tal y como ellos tenían en mente, tendrían que hacer que la canción, el álbum, llegara a la radio de forma independiente para que entonces _EMI_ aceptara que ellos tenían razón y que al público le gustaba _Bohemian Rhapsody_, y ahí es donde entraba Nagato. Nagato Uzumaki era un amigo íntimo de Itachi desde hace años, había nacido en _Merseyside_, sido presentador de _Radio Luxemburgo_, amigo de _The Beatles _y DJ de _Radio 1_, ahora era presentador y cómico en el programa radial _Capital Radio _e Itachi no podía estar más feliz por él, ahora ambos llevaban vidas publicas pero era maravilloso que pudieran seguir siendo amigos, y que pudieran reencontrarse por medio de sus trabajos soñados. Ambos se encontraban reunidos en la "_privacidad_" de la cabina, haciendo a un lado las eternas bromas y comenzando apropiadamente el programa de radio, que era lo que la audiencia quería oír, ¿no? sea pues.

-Hoy en el estudio; el cantante Itachi Akatsuki- presento Nagato con gran dramatismo y majestad. -¿Qué tienes hoy para nosotros?, ¿Una probadita de su nuevo disco?- curioseo sumamente ansioso.

-Realmente no debería...- dudo el Akatsuki falsamente y para mayor suspenso.

-Fruta prohibida, no me tientes- bromeo el pelirrojo, arrebatándole el disco de las manos sin mucho esfuerzo. -Oh_, I'm In Love With My Car_-leyó fascinándose con aquel título tan ingenioso.

-Del otro lado- corrigió Itachi ya que lo que su amigo había leído era el lado B.

-_Bohemian Rhapsody_\- leyó Nagato, sumamente curioso ya que jamás había oído un título tan interesante para una canción.

Finalmente todos se habían salido con la suya; _Bohemian Rhapsody _sería el lado A de _A Night At The Opera _como todos tanto habían insistido, y _I'm In Love With My Car _el lado B como Sasuke tanto había exigido. Como un formal conductor de radio, Nagato se veía muy profesional, adorable en una camisa mantequilla estampada en pequeños cacahuates, suéter sin mangas, decorada por rombos verdes y blancos, jeans azul grisáceo, botines marrón claro, y su cabello liso y rojo enmarcándole el rostro. Delante de él, Itachi relucía como siempre, llamando la atención como si de un pavo real se tratara, enfundado en un elegante abrigo de piel de zorro que lo hacía parecer toda una celebridad, debajo una sencilla camiseta azul de cuello redondo con el borde de color blanco, pulcros pantalones blancos de seda, botines negros con plataforma que lo hacían parecer aún más imponente, su larga melena ébano hasta los hombros como siempre y gafas de sol oscuras para mayor dramatismo. Fuera de la cabina, en uno de los sofás se encontraban Deidara e Izumi quien asistía con enorme curiosidad al encuentro de Nagato e Itachi...no había tenido ni la más remota de que eran amigos. La pelicastaña vestía una simple blusa agitanada gris claro, de mangas holgadas y ceñidas a la altura de los codos, jeans negros, botas de cuero a juego y un magnifico abrigo de piel dorada que la hacía tan fascinante de contemplar como Itachi, con sus largos cabellos cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros. A su lado, Deidara vestía sencillamente como siempre; sudadera azul claro, chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, jeans azul oscuro, botines negros y su melena rubia cayéndole desordenadamente tras la espalda y enmarcándole el rostro mientras hojeaba una revista.

-No sabía que Itachi conocía a Nagato, también- comento Izumi en voz alta, sorprendida.

-Tampoco yo- rio Deidara por lo bajo.

-La _BBC_ no quiere ponerla- continúo narrando Itachi, relatando la realidad pero con un tono de voz dramático como el mismo, -de hecho nadie quiere ponerla en la radio, así que _EMI_ no la lanza- negó con tristeza aunque ninguno de los oyentes del programa pudieran verlo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la canción?- curioseo Nagato tras poner el álbum en el tocadiscos.

-No, no tiene nada de malo- tranquilizo el vocalista serenamente, -excepto que son seis minutos de largo- añadió en un tono muy de doble sentido.

-¿Seis minutos?- repitió el pelirrojo como si aquello fuese nada.

-Tendrías que estar demente para ponerla- insinuó el Akatsuki, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Loco de remate- afirmo él sin ninguna duda.

-Terminantemente te lo prohíbo- advirtió Itachi sin dejar de bromear, más fingiéndose serio.

-No lo haré- prometió Nagato falsamente, guiñándole un ojo, -¿escuchémosla?- sugirió, continuando así con el programa de radio. -Señoras y señoras, una exclusiva de _Capital Radio_, por primera vez en la historia; ¡_Bohemian Rhapsody_!- anuncio dramáticamente, tal y como su amigo merecía ser anunciado.

Itachi alzo la mirada hacia el otro lado del cristal, sonriéndole a Izumi que hizo igual, estando incondicionalmente a su lado y admirando como el mundo por fin se reconocía su talento Ese era el nacimiento de una leyenda, una leyenda llamada _Queen_...

* * *

Desde el primer momento en que Nagato Uzumaki había reproducido _Bohemian Rhapsody _14 veces en un fin de semana en su programa de radio, el sencillo del álbum _A Night at the Opera _se había transformado en un éxito rotundo, tanto así que _EMI Records _no había tenido otra opción salvo lanzar el álbum con _Bohemian Rhapsody _como sencillo para no perder a _Queen _como clientes, manteniendo el contrato que habían firmado con ellos y tras lo cual cada radioemisora de _Inglaterra_ y de otros países habían comenzado a reproducir la canción, aportándoles a los cuatro integrantes de la banda las ganancias que tanto habían anhelado. Más pese al rotundo éxito que tenía _Bohemian Rhapsody _a entender de todos quienes escucharan la canción, la crítica musical pensaba algo completamente distinto; _artificiosa_, _forzada_, _dispersa y sin sentido_, _una copia de Led Zeppelin_, _utilizan efectos instrumentales que hacen alusión a la ópera de la misma manera que la sinfonía evoca la mala música_, _presuntuosa y demasiado larga_, _Queen intenta desesperadamente cimentar su seriedad_, _una canción que debería hundirse hasta el fondo del mar y nunca volver a oírse_, _vacía y sin alma_, _seis géneros en seis minutos_, _perfectamente adecuada_...ese tipo de reseñas criticas podían leerse en cualquier revista de espectáculos y era casi inentendible para cualquiera, si era una canción tan exitosa, ¿Por qué la crítica no estaba de acuerdo?, ¿Por qué no valoraban semejante obra creativa? Porque _Queen_ no seguía ninguna fórmula, a ellos no les importaba que hicieran otros, ellos querían ser originales y únicos, no querían seguir ningún canon, lo que querían era dejar su propia huella y a su manera.

-Por un trabajo bien hecho, queridos- propuso Itachi en un brindis que todos no tardaron en imitar, -la crítica nos odia, pero el mundo nos ama- se jacto con justificado orgullo.

-Y por una buena paga- secundo Sasuke ya que por fin volvía a tener un apartamento para él solo en lugar de tener que vivir con sus padres, un apartamento mucho más grande, debía añadir.

Reunidos en el nuevo y flamante—aunque modesto—hogar de los Yamanaka, toda la banda se encontraba celebrando su éxito, celebrando el hecho de que habían desaparecido todas sus deudas, que tenían dinero de sobra a su disposición y que podían hacer lo que quisieran, sin nada que se los impidiera. Los primeros en tomar asiento sobre el sofá tras realizar un efusivo brindis fueron los Uzumaki, Naruto vistiendo cómodamente; playera verde oscuro, jeans azul claro y zapatillas Adidas color blanco, con el cabello tan rebelde y exuberante como de costumbre, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de Hinata que vestía un conjunto de short y blusa azul claro de tirantes, estampada en múltiples remolinos gris claro, y sobre este una larga chaqueta de gasa de idéntico color y patrón, cómodos zapatos gris claro y su largo cabello azul oscuro recogido en una coleta que caía tras su espalda. Ocupando el lugar vacante en el sofá, los siguientes en tomar asiento fueron Sasuke y Sakura, el Uchiha vistiendo una distintiva playera blanca con el estampado del sol naciente en color rojo, el emblema japonés, chaqueta de terciopelo negro que permanecía abierta, jeans negros, botines marrón oscuro y su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado como de costumbre. La Haruno por su parte vestía de forma bastante sencilla; larga camiseta gris claro bajo un chaqueta de cuero negro con mangas cortas y cuello alto, jeans azul oscuro—casi negros—, botines gris claro decorados por pequeños flecos y su largo cabello rosado suelto y cayéndole sobre los hombros.

En el sofá contiguo y que se encontraba exactamente frente al primero, separados entre sí por una pequeña mesita de caoba, la siguiente pareja en tomar asiento fue el matrimonio Yamanaka, Sai luciendo una vistosa camisa malva estampada por pequeños pinceles a lo largo de la tela, de cuello alto y cerrado, ceñido por una corbata color esmeralda, jeans azul oscuro, botines de cuero marrón rojizo, acomodándose ligeramente los mechones de su cabello tras la espalda para que no le molestara, a su lado Ino se encontraba enfundada en una inocente blusa blanca, sin mangas, anudada tras el cuello por dos tirantes, larga falda rosa pálido hasta los tobillos y decorada por sutiles pliegues, cómodas sandalias color marfil y su largo cabello rubio peinado en un sutil recogido, cayéndole tras la espalda. Finalmente y como el artífice de esa celebración, siendo además quien había aportado la botella el champagne, el último en dejarse caer sobre el sofá fue Itachi, acompañado por Izumi; el Akatsuki destacaba como de costumbre con una impecable camisa blanca de cuello en V y pantalones a jugo junto con unos botines negros con plataforma, una chaqueta verde oliva estampada en un sinfín de pequeñas hojas color mantequilla, y con su exuberante melena ébano cayéndole sobre los hombros, enmarcando su rostro. Sentada a su lado, Izumi vestía un top negro de escote alto y redondo con cortas mangas caídas que exponían los hombros, larga falda hasta los tobillos de color salmón y estampada en otoñales hojas color naranja, zapatillas deportivas negras y su largo cabello castaño recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-No puedo creer que la crítica no apruebe _Bohemian Rhapsody_\- comento Hinata tras un prolongado silencio de parte de todos ya que habían estado bebiendo de sus copas, -es fantástica- añadió sinceramente ya que la canción era una autentica obra maestra.

-Única- secundo Ino que en lo personal adoraba la canción.

-No se puede agradar a todo el mundo- contesto Itachi, resignado a tolerar la opinión de todos como de costumbre.

-Yo colgaría a los críticos musicales, no sirven para nada- opino el Uchiha desdeñosamente.

-Necesitarías mucha soga- bromeo Sakura, dándole otro trago a su copa.

Todos inevitablemente estallaron en carcajadas ante la broma de Sakura; la prensa los odiaba, y que decir de los críticos musicales que parecían estar empecinados en hacer pedazos su trabajo para que su música no fuera oída por nadie, pero lejos de todo ese empeño, la legión de fans de _Queen_ no hacía sino crecer más y más a medida que su música resonaba con mayor fuerza en la radio...pero no podían ser tan arrogantes, si _Bohemian Rhapsody _era un rotundo éxito se debía en gran parte a su querido amigo Nagato Uzumaki que en tan solo un fin de semana había reproducido la canción 14 veces en un fin de semana. Itachi realmente estaba feliz y no solo porque todas las tiendas de música vendieran el álbum _A Night at the Opera_, sino también porque su madre le había dicho que había comprado el álbum muy ilusionada, orgullosa y entusiasmada ya que era el primer N°1 de _Queen_ en las listas de ventas. Para Sasuke también había sido toda una experiencia enterarse del éxito el álbum por medio de una llamada telefónica en casa de sus padres y bajar a toda prisa a la cocina para desayunar, y decirle a su madre; ¡_mamá, ya somos el N°1_! Sin contar el hecho de que al disponer de una gran suma de dinero había recuperado su preciada independencia y comprado un apartamento todavía más grande que el que había tenido anteriormente y donde Sakura y él pasaban todo el tiempo que quisieran juntos, sin interrupciones, ¿existía algo mejor? Naruto y Hinata también habían empleado seriamente su dinero y comprado una casa para ambos en un barrio tranquilo, justo como Sai e Ino. _Bohemian Rhapsody_ era un indiscutible y rotundo éxito, pero aún tenían un pasó que llevar a cabo; realizar un vídeo musical para promocionar todavía más el sencillo y el álbum.

-¿Y qué harán ahora?- pregunto Ino, haciendo que los cuatro la observaran confundidos.

-Las canciones son fabulosas, pero si quieren promocionarlas de verdad, tienen que tener vídeos musicales- respaldo Hinata, entendiendo que es lo que quería decir.

-Es un buen punto- acepto Izumi al igual que Sakura quien asintió en silencio.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero ir a _Top of the Pops_ otra vez- contesto el Uchiha sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Tampoco yo- segundo Naruto, igualmente en desacuerdo con aquella idea.

-A mí no me vean- advirtió Sai en cuanto vio que todos lo observaban a él.

-Nop- negó Itachi, dándole otro trago a su copa. -¿Y si nosotros hacemos los vídeos?- planteo, pensando que si eran tan exigentes con su trabajo, lo mejor era que ellos cuatro supervisaran todo. -Ahora tenemos dinero para costearlos nosotros mismos, podemos contratar a personas- ahora que tenían dinero de sobra, podían hacer lo que quisieran.

-Es una buena idea- contesto Sasuke, considerándolo en profundidad, -no podemos cantar la parte operística en vivo, y yo no quiero intentar desgarrarme las cuerdas vocales con los malditos _Galileos_\- quería evitar lo más posible otro dolor de garganta.

-Creo que yo les puedo ayudar- comento Sakura tras mantenerse en silencio, -conozco a un par de personas que me deben favores- aclaro ante la curiosa mirada de Itachi y el resto de la banda.

-Y yo ya tengo en mente el vestuario- apoyo Izumi, queriendo ayudarlos tanto como pudiera.

-Calma, niñas, que yo ya lo estoy imaginando- contuvo el Akatsuki, sumamente agradecido con todo el apoyo que ellas les brindaban como siempre, -¿Es un hecho, chicos?- corroboro observando a sus compañeros que asintieron de inmediato.

-Mientras no tengamos que usar leotardos o mayas- puntualizo el baterista, disfrutaba acaparando la atención, pero no como hacia su mejor amigo.

-Aburridos- bufo Itachi con un infantil puchero que los hizo reír a todos.

_Queen_ ya no era una banda más a la que ignorar, habían grabado su nombre en el inconsciente colectivo y triunfado de verdad, pero si realmente querían obtener un lugar y no perderlo nunca, tenían que adelantarse al resto del mundo y hacer lo impensable, y ellos sabían muy bien cómo hacer eso.

* * *

-¿_Is this the real life?, ¿Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality, open your eyes, look up to the skies and see_...

-_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_.

-_Because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, little low_.

-_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me__._

-_To me_.

Con todo el ambiente sumergido en penumbras y con la paz siendo quebrantada tan solo por la música que se escuchaba de los altoparlantes antes de que los técnicos encendieran la luz en un pequeño set oscuro rodeado de un tenue humo, con reflectores de luz blanca en lo alto para iluminar los rostros de los cuatro integrantes de la banda de un modo absolutamente dramático e hipnotizante mientras movían los labios en perfecta sincronía con la pista que se estaba reproduciendo, manteniendo una expresión solemne. Los cuatro vestían de color negro en son con el ambiente pero de forma muy diferente entre sí, Itachi sentado sobre un pequeño taburete, enfundado en una elegante chaqueta de seda y georgette negra con tenues líneas verticales color plateado, jeans azul oscuro, zapatos negros con plataforma, una fina cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello y su largo cabello ébano enmarcando su rostro. A su derecha y de pie se encontraba Sasuke vistiendo una simple camisa negra de mangas ligeramente holgadas que mantenía arremangadas hasta los codos, con el cuello ligeramente abierto, una bufanda de tul negro colgándole sobre los hombros, muñequeras blancas con el borde de color azul, jeans azul oscuro, zapatillas blancas y su cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado para que el flequillo le cayera sobre la frente. Paralelamente a la izquierda de Itachi se encontraba Sai con una sencilla playera negra que tenía estampado el emblema de _Queen_, bajo una chaqueta de cuero negra que permanecía abierta, jeans y botines negros con su largo cabello ébano cayendo sobre sus hombros. Y por último Naruto que permanecía de pie tras Itachi, vistiendo una simple playera negra de cuello en V y mangas ceñidas que mantenía arremangada hasta los codos, pantalones negros, zapatillas Adidas blancas y su exuberante melena rubia haciéndolo destacar de forma inevitable.

Crear vídeos musicales para acompañar las canciones de un álbum era una práctica común de todos los artistas en general ya que ayudaba, propiciaba y alentaba su difusión por televisión, de hecho los propios integrantes de _Queen_ podían nombrar con facilidad _Keep Yourself Alive_, _Liar_, _Seven Seas of Rhye _y _Killer Queen_, pero este vídeo en particular era diferente de cualquier otro por su exuberante concepto creativo al ser grabado desde diferentes perspectivas y con diferentes estilos y enfoques que hacían parecer aún más ingeniosa la letra de la canción, y es que lo que ellos cuatro querían era que el vídeo estuviera hecho de tal manera que nadie pudiera imitarlo en programas como _Top of the Pops_, por eso no habían querido presentarse, porque si ya habían innovado hasta la fecha, aun querían hacerlo todavía más. Para la estética del vídeo los cuatro habían decidido replicar en cierto modo la portada de su álbum _Queen II _y que reflejaba muy bien el espíritu de _Queen_, extravagantes y reinas del drama. Itachi se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien inquieto y nervioso, que bien podía sufrir crisis de pánico o de ansiedad en el peor de los casos, pero cuando de trabajar se trataba, nada lo detenía, dando órdenes a diestra, estableciendo de inmediato el modo en que quería que se hicieran las cosas, y nadie pensaba siquiera en llevarle la contraria, por lo que tras concluir la grabación de aquella sección del vídeo y como director del vídeo, Hiruzen pretendió hacer que los técnicos de sonido que detuvieran la pista para tomar un descanso antes de prepararse para las próximas escenas...

-¡No!- detuvo Itachi con un tono de voz prácticamente infantil, dándose cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer. -Dejen que suene- rogó, deseando tener la oportunidad de divertirse.

No teniendo problema alguno con ello, los técnicos atestiguaron con diversión como la música se apropiaba de los cuatro integrantes de la banda con el pasar de los minutos y que comenzaron a cabecear intensamente en cuanto resonó el incomparable solo de guitarra, moviendo los labios con total precisión para seguir la letra; _¿So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?, ¿So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby can't do this to me baby, ¡Just gotta get out!, ¡just gotta get right outta here!, _Itachi arqueo el cuello hacia atrás, lanzando un grito de emoción pura que hizo reír a todos los presentes, volviendo aún más ameno el ambiente. A varios pasos de los encargados y técnicos que se encontraban grabando parte del vídeo, Izumi, Sakura, Hinata e Ino asistieron con suma atención a la grabación, divertidas como siempre por la modalidad que tenían ellos cuatro para hacer las cosas, riendo a carcajadas en ese momento, no pudiendo creer que fueran tan infantiles. Para la grabación del vídeo habían escogido los estudios _Elstree_, donde _Queen_ practicaba antes de salir de gira, y habían contratado a Hiruzen Sarutobi que dirigía todo el proyecto, coordinando a su equipo de la compañía _Trillian_, pero que en ese momento no pudo contener una carcajada por lo bajo ante el comportamiento y sentido del humor de la banda. No era la primera vez que _Queen_ trabajaba con Hiruzen Sarutobi, él ya había dirigido un vídeo en vivo de la banda en 1974 en el _Teatro Rainbow_. En medio de toda esta algarabía, todos se dieron cuenta de que Sai parecía estar preparándose para cometer una locura, alias una humorada ante semejante euforia.

-Sai, ¿qué haces?- cuestiono el Uzumaki, confundido.

-Sai...- advirtió el Akatsuki, temiendo lo que fuera a hacer.

-No, sé que puedo volar- rió el Yamanaka, bromista y juguetón.

-¡No!- se opusieron todos tardíamente.

Aunque todo se tratara de una broma, Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de Sai en cuanto se arrojó al aire, evitándole caer y estallando en carcajadas al igual que el personal que trabajaba con ellos, quienes grababan el vídeo y sus respectivas parejas; se sentían libres, por fin no tenían que temerle a nada, por fin podían llevar su creatividad a su máxima expresión.

* * *

_Noviembre/1975_

La frustración era una emoción de conocimiento universal, toda la humanidad la conocía porque todos la habían experimentado alguna vez en su vida y quien contradijera tal diatriba, mentía o había llegado al nirvana. Tras el éxito de _Bohemian Rhapsody _habían comenzado a llover las críticas contra el álbum y contra los integrantes de la banda, pero a quien más habían afectado las criticas había sido a Sasuke, un venenoso artículo publicado recientemente había dicho que no era un buen baterista, que ni siquiera podía cantar, que solo era la cara bonita dentro de la banda y que más pronto que tarde _Queen_ iba a buscar un nuevo baterista; si, todo sonaba como una tontería pero que Sasuke no había podido ignorar y por lo que se había empeñado en practicar día y noche en la batería hasta mejorar, olvidándose incluso de dormir por una semana, y en consecuencia una semana después durante un ensayo se había derrumbado contra su batería, sufriendo convulsiones y siendo llevado urgentemente al hospital. Luego de eso Sakura intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible junto a él, durmiendo en su apartamento para vigilar que durmiera lo suficiente y cuando no invitándolo al suyo. Había hecho falta un severo regaño de Itachi, Naruto y Sai para que Sasuke entendiera que no podía hacer que los periodistas dejaran de publicar tonterías, podía mejorar practicando moderadamente y haciendo lo que mejor se le daba; crear _riffs_ en la batería, pero sin dejar de dormir. En ese momento, tumbado sobre la cama, vistiendo únicamente un par de pantalones y con el cabello húmedo luego de tomar una ducha, el Uchiha intento crear algún _riff_ nuevo para las canciones del nuevo álbum que _Queen_ tenía en mente, pero no importaba que hiciera, no se le ocurría nada. Desde el baño y ya vestida para ir al trabajo, Sakura termino de peinarse el cabello, observando atentamente a su novio a través del reflejo de espejo.

-No...- Sasuke negó para sí, masajeándose las sienes y luchando consigo mismo, intentando obtener alguna idea, -tengo el cerebro seco- mascullo completamente frustrado, tachando de su cuaderno el ultimo _riff_ que se le había ocurrido y que no lograba convencerlo.

-Todos tenemos crisis de inspiración, a mí me pasa mucho últimamente- intento consolar Sakura, apoyándose en el umbral del baño, no queriendo verlo tan molesto consigo mismo. -¿Qué tal esto?- ni siquiera supo cómo o porque, pero de pronto se le vino a la mente la idea de aplaudir repetidamente, intentando imaginar tal ritmo en la batería, -es sencillo y pegajoso- tal vez no era una experta, pero sabía de música y quería ayudar a su novio.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?- solicito el Uchiha, intrigado por su idea. Sakura repitió el ritmo tan claramente como la primera vez, dándole tiempo de visualizar las notas y plasmarlas en el papel. -Eres fantástica- elogio asombrado por su capacidad de encontrar una solución donde nadie más podía verla.

-Gracias- rió la pelirosa, abandonando el baño y avanzando cadenciosamente hacia la cama, -me lo has dicho un par de veces, entre otras cosas- añadió con fingida arrogancia, dejándose caer a su lado sobre la cama.

Su primera reacción cuando Naruto la había llamado desde el hospital había sido de incredulidad, ¿Por qué Sasuke no dormiría por una semana? Pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que ella era quien casi siempre se dormía primero y que cuando despertaba en medio de la noche encontrando la cama vacía, Sasuke aparecía minutos después disculpándose y mintiendo al decir que solo se había levantado por un vaso con agua. Con empeño ella había comenzado a vigilar por las noches que durmiera lo suficiente y Sasuke al reconocer su error no había tardado en obedecerla en todo, tanto por su propio bien como para no preocuparla...Sasuke parecía seguro todo el tiempo, fiero y arrogante, pero en el fondo era tierno y mesurado, alguien que dependía mucho del afecto y ella no dudaba en darle su atención día y noche, amándolo cada día más al descubrir algo nuevo de él. Teniendo el rostro de ella exactamente junto al suyo, Sasuke no pudo evitar enamorarse todavía más de ella; era simplemente perfecta, en medio de su trabajo buscaba cualquier momento para llamarlo y saber cómo estaba, no le permitía sentirse solo y entendía lo mucho que él valoraba tanto el silencio como la música. Había sido incomodo que su relación avanzara al plano...sexual, él respetaba muchísimo a Sakura y lo último que quería era ofenderla, por lo que había dejado que ella tomara la iniciativa dentro de la relación y que estableciera el ritmo al que quería llevar las cosas, permitiéndole a él enamorarse todavía más del fuego que ocultaba bajo tan perfecta calma y que coincidía perfectamente con él, era simplemente la perfección misma hecha mujer y a quien lamentaba despedir en ese momento para permitirle cumplir con su horario de trabajo.

-¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?- pregunto Sasuke pese a conocer la respuesta.

-No todos tenemos tanto tiempo libre como tú- contesto Sakura sonriéndole radiantemente, -y aunque me alegra que ganes dinero, me gusta ser independiente- recordó entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él.

-Y a mí me gusta que lo seas- acepto el Uchiha, pegando su frente a la de ella, -pero a veces quisiera tenerte para mí todo el tiempo- si por él fuera, no la dejaría abandonar jamás esa habitación, y no bromeaba.

Admiraba profundamente a Sakura, a sus ojos ella era la mujer más sublimemente perfecta que él hubiera tenido la suerte de conocer, era la virtud y la inteligencia personificada, nunca podría quitarle su tan amada libertad porque se había enamorado de ella siendo quien era, pero...no quería compartirla con otros, solo quería tenerla a su lado y amarla día y noche, hasta su último aliento. No pudiendo oponer resistencia de ninguna clase, Sakura recibió gustosa el electrizante sentir de los labios de ambos al unirse, olvidándose de que existía realidad alguna, gimiendo contra sus labios al encontrar su lengua con la de él, entregándose de lleno a ese mar de pasión que conocía tan bien. Sasuke había conocido a otras mujeres antes que a ella, desde luego y eso ella lo sabía bien, pero todo había sido pasión pasajera, una mera obsesión banal por la carne y no el corazón, algo sin sentimientos, pero Sakura era diferente, todo en ella diferente, junto a ella sentía un fuego abrazador que simplemente no podía apagarse, que solo crecía cuanto más besaba sus labios, tocaba su piel, contemplaba su belleza y escuchaba su voz, sentía la paz más grande que hubiera imaginado por ver la razón de su vida a los ojos, a su alma gemela. La temperatura no hizo sino elevarse más y más a cada segundo que pasaba y con cada nuevo roce que los enardecía por sobre la ropa, requiriendo eliminar todo material que les impidiera disfrutar del placer de estar plenamente en los brazos del otro...en medio de semejante fulgor, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, más inútilmente ambos intentaron hace oídos sordos del ruido, apenas y pudiendo respirar en medio de aquellos besos tan apasionados.

-Deja que suene- protesto Sasuke contra los labios de ella.

-Puede ser importante- negó Sakura, sintiendo los húmedos besos de él deslizarse por su cuello. -Tengo que trabajar, no se puede- insistió, luchando por no claudicar en esa lucha.

-Yo voy- acepto él, separándose de ella a regañadientes.

Emitiendo un bufido por lo bajo, el Uchiha se levantó de la cama para contestar el teléfono, volviendo ligeramente el rostro en cuanto escucho a Sakura reír cantarinamente desde la cama y que le dirigió una luminosa sonrisa que lo hizo dudar profundamente entre si contestar el teléfono o ignorarlo y abalanzarse sobre ella para disfrutar al máximo de los pocos minutos que les quedaban por pasar juntos...eligió ser un caballero y hacer lo primero, apresurándose en contestar la llamada para no desperdiciar los valiosos minutos que aún le quedaban junto a ella antes de que fuera a trabajar, más vale que esa llamada fuese urgente...la Haruno se sentó sobre la cama, alisándose afanosamente con el fin de lucir presentable, peinando su cabello, permaneciendo sentada sobre la cama por unos minutos más, disfrutando del silencio y quietud tan perfectos que les otorgaba ese rincón del mundo y donde no necesitaban pensar en nada que no fuesen ellos dos; Sasuke y ella no vivían juntos, claro, muchas veces ella pasaba las noches en el apartamento de Sasuke y otras veces él pasaba la noche con ella en su apartamento, incluso tenían ropa de ambos distribuida en sus respectivos armarios, pero aun no tomaban el gran paso de vivir juntos porque su relación continuaba siendo relativamente reciente y porque ambos valoraban profundamente su preciada independencia, aun disponían de todo el tiempo que quisieran para pasarlo juntos, no había prisa. Escuchando la voz de Naruto, Sasuke se sintió eufórico ante la idea de una nueva gira y la descarga de adrenalina...era una noticia maravillosa.

-¿En serio?, ¿Es seguro?- pregunto Sasuke, entre emocionado y ansioso -Nos vemos- se despidió con una sonrisa ladina, colgando el teléfono y regresando a la habitación. -Prepara tu equipaje, la gira de _A Night at the Opera_ iniciara en _Norte América_, y quiero que vengas conmigo- anuncio eufóricamente, arrodillándose delante de ella.

-Sasuke, no puedo...- objeto ella, realmente desearía acompañarlo pero no podía abandonar su trabajo.

-Lo harás, yo me ocupo- sosegó él, acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, besándole la frente.

Ya había estado lejos de ella por largo tiempo debido a la grabación del álbum, pero no podría tolerar pasar meses de gira y con ella esperándolo, esta vez quería que ella estuviera junto a él todo el tiempo...

* * *

_Boston, Marzo de 1976_

Aunque _Estados Unidos_ representaba un reto para _Queen_ que seguía sin obtener un N°1 en las listas de éxitos, era incuestionable que los norteamericanos sí que sabían cómo hacer sentir bienvenido a alguien, contemplando embelesados y en silencio la presentación de _Queen_, disfrutando de una presentación aunque la interpretación de _Love Of My Lifea_ fuera relativamente sencilla. La gira de _A Night At the Oper_a había comenzado en _Inglaterra_, en el _Hammersmith Odeon_, luego habían viajado a _Australia_, _Japón_ y actualmente se dedicaban por completo a encantar al público estadounidense que siempre sea mostraba sumamente cálido para recibirlos y eso era algo admirable. Con el escenario tenuemente iluminado, los reflectores de luz blanca para centrarse en Itachi y Naruto sentados sobre un par de banquitos, el Akatsuki lucía un leotardo blanco junto a un corto bolero a juego, corto hasta la altura de las costillas y de mangas largas, con una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello, una serie de pulseras de metal en su muñeca derecha y su largo cabello ébano enmarcando su rostro. A su lado, Naruto se concentraba en interpretar los acordes en una guitarra de doce cuerdas, enfundado en un blusón blanco de cuello en V y amplias mangas aladas bajo un par de mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, pantalones y zapatos blancos, con su exuberante melena rubia haciéndolo destacar inevitable. Itachi le había prometido a Izumi que cantaría _Love Of My Life _en honor a ella, y lo hacía en cada presentación, añorándola con todo su corazón, contando los días que faltaban para regresar a _Londres_ y volver a estar junto a ella.

-_Oh, hurry back, hurry back, don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me_\- Itachi deposito su corazón en cada nota, para que todos supieran que alguien ya tenía su corazón_, _-_love of my life, love of my life_\- declaro observando a las camaras, como si supiera que Izumi podia verlo_. _-_Ooh_\- suspiro, concluyendo la canción.

Con el ambiente tenuemente iluminado para que la audiencia se centrara en Itachi y Naruto, Sasuke y Sai pasaron inadvertidos y en penumbras ya que no tenían participación en esa canción, dedicándose a disfrutar de la reacción de la audiencia que se encontraba sin palabras producto de la euforia que sentían el sinfín de emociones sobrecogedoras que generaba _Love Of My Life_; Itachi había escrito una canción absolutamente hermosa. Sentado delante de la batería y jugando con sus baquetas se encontraba Sasuke vistiendo una simple playera blanca sin mangas bajo una camisa a juego ligeramente holgada y que permanecía abierta, mangas hasta los codos, muñequeras a juego con el borde de un brillante color azul, pantalones y zapatillas deportivas blancas, y su rebelde cabello azabache azulado ligeramente despeinado, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente. Escuchando la melodía atentamente y tan discreto como siempre sosteniendo su bajo que colgaba de su hombro, Sai vestía una camisa de seda negra, cerrada en la mitad del pecho y estampada en tenues puntos plateados, sobre la camisa una chaqueta de satín blanco, pantalones a juego y botines blancos, con su largo cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros. Lo único que Itachi quería hacer en ese momento era volver a casa junto al amor de su vida, disfrutaba a más no poder del afecto del público, pero nada se comparaba con el amor que solo Izumi le podía dar. Naruto interpreto intensamente los últimos acordes antes de que el público comenzara a aplaudir efusivamente, tocados por la belleza de la canción.

-¡Muchas gracias, buenas noches a todos!- grito el Akatsuki al público, inmensamente agradecido, motivando inconscientemente al público a aplaudir y vitorear todavía más, -¡Gracias!- sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta de la emoción, más no se permitió demostrarlo.

Con el pasar de los segundos los vítores se tornaron tan incesantes que los cuatro no pudieron sino situarse en el escenario y reverenciar al público, profundamente agradecidos por este afecto que les colmaba el corazón por completo. Claro que llegar hasta donde estaban no había sido nada fácil, no había sido ningún camino de rosas, pero todo lo vivido valía la pena, por fin vivían el resurgimiento que tanto habían esperado...

* * *

**PD:** Saludos mis amores, **prometí actualizar esta semana y lo cumplo,** mencionando que si están interesados **ya tengo en mente una secuela titulada "Queen****:**** Show Must Go On"**, por lo que **pueden comentar con libertad si tienen alguna sugerencia o aporte, eso me ayudaría muchísimo**, ademas **ya estoy trabajando en una nueva actualización de otra de mis historias, por lo que les sugiero mantenerse cerca **:3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento agradeciendo su apoyo y amistad), a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias y dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus elogios y que la historia sea de su agrado, y **d****edicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia partir de ahora por su admiración por Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHina**); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

-Obito Uchiha como John Reid

-Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

-Danzo Shimura como Ray Foster

-Nagato Uzumaki como Kenny Everett

**-**Hiruzen Sarutobi como Barry Dodd

**-**Darui Kumogakure como Jimi Hendrix

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**EMI Records y Kenny Everett:** si bien **el personaje de Ray Foster** fue creado en la película para representar el rechazo que los críticos musicales de la época sentían por Bohemian Rhapsody,** en la vida real el jefe de EMI Records**, **Roy Featherstone** y gran admirador de la banda, **creía que Bohemian Rhapsody era una canción demasiado larga para ser el sencillo del álbum**, por lo que Queen tuvo que buscar una radioemisora que accediera a poner la canción en la radio para que EMI Records accediera a lanzar el álbum. **Freddie Mercury** recurrió a su amigo **Kenny Everett**, presentador de Radio Luxemburgo, le envió una copia de la canción con el compromiso de que le diera su opinión y no la pusiera en la radio, Kenny accedió con un guiño cómplice, prometiendo no poner la canción en su programa de radio. **La leyenda dice que Kenny** no cumplió su promesa (lo que hizo inmensamente feliz a la banda) y **emitió la canción en su programa, 14 veces en un fin de semana**, alegando "no haberse dado cuenta".

**Bohemian Rhapsody: el video musical de Bohemian Rhapsody es considerado hasta hoy el primer videoclip de la historia**, no porque lo fuera realmente sino porque antes de que Queen grabase este vídeo para acompañar la presentación de su canción Bohemian Rhapsody, los videoclips eran solo una grabación de la banda interpretando la canción en programas como Top of the Pops o en estudios vacíos, por lo que **Queen fue la primera banda o los primeros músicos de la época en romper con este esquema**. Después de este vídeo todo cambió, y los videoclips fueron evolucionando hasta llegar a ser las mini películas de alto presupuesto que son hoy en día. **El significado de la canción continua siendo un misterio hasta hoy, pero Brian May y Roger Taylor afirman que su significado puede descubrirse si se escucha por completo el álbum "A Night At the Opera"**. Para la grabación del vídeo me inspire en un detrás de escenas y fotografías de Rami Malek, Ben Hardy, Gwilym Lee y Joe Mazzello de la recreación del vídeo musical en la película Bohemian Rhapsody.

**Gira de A Night At the Opera:** también llamada A Night at the Opera Tour, **fue una de las giras musicales más largas de la banda Queen** (1975 a 1976) luego del éxito que significo el álbum "A Night at the Opera" y con el single Bohemian Rhapsody, y **cubrió** el **Reino Unido**, **Estados Unido****s**, **Japón** y **Australia** (donde se presentaron por primera vez como banda líder en lugar de teloneros). **Esto marcó el debut de Bohemian Rhapsody en los escenarios, que se tocaría en cada concierto de Queen a partir de entonces. **La gira comenzó en 1975 y una de sus presentaciones más recordadas fue **el concierto en Londres la navidad de 1975 en el Hammersmith Odeon, que fue grabado y presentado por la BBC. Love Of My Life no se interpreto durante esta gira **pero decidí incluirla basándome en el concierto de 1977 en el Madison Square Garden, pero con el vestuario de su presentación en el Hammersmith Odeon. Contrario a lo que aludo en este capitulo, **Dominique Beyrand no estuvo presente en esta gira ya que por entonces aun no conocía a Roger Taylor, pero si estuvo presente en 1977 en la gira de "A Day At The Races"**, de hecho **se conservan tres fotografías en que aparece junto a Roger en Nueva Orleans**, y **dos de las fotografías fueron tomadas por el propio Freddie Mercury.**

**Estrés y Criticas: **en este capitulo aludo que Sasuke se esfuerza por mejorar como baterista debido a las criticas de la prensa hacia su persona, **esto no ocurrió en la vida real pero lo hice como una critica de mi parte para todos quienes han criticado o cuestionado el desempeño del casting principal de la película, especialmente a Rami Malek y Ben Hardy por no ser exactamente parecidos a Freddie Mercury y Roger Taylor **como si lo son Gwilym Lee y Joe Mazzello, okey, pero **no hay que quitarle merito a su trabajo**. **Rami Malek tomo lecciones de baile, canto y clases de piano, trabajo con la entrenadora de movimientos** (Polly Bennett)** y se preparo por meses usando dientes prostéticos para hablar como Freddie Mercury**, por lo que tuvo el Oscar más que merecido. **Ben Hardy **por otro lado** mintió en su audición como Roger Taylor ya que no sabía tocar la batería, pero** en cuanto logro obtener el papel **tomo clases de batería durante diez horas al día antes del rodaje** y estudio a Roger Taylor por medio de todos los vídeos existentes de él en entrevistas y presentaciones; de hecho, **durante el rodaje el propio Roger Taylor le dio lecciones de batería y celebro su interpretación,** diciendo que **por un momento creyó estarse viendo en un espejo**. Por favor, respetemos el trabajo, esfuerzo y corazón en esta película, no ofendamos a nadie.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	11. Chapter 10

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Somebody to Love**" del álbum **A D****ay**** At The Ra****ces **de **Queen **(1976), "**Sad Romance"** de **Ji Pyeong Kwon**, y "**Bohemian Rhapsody**" del álbum **A Night At The Opera **de **Queen **(1975).

* * *

Ser pareja de una estrella del rock no era algo fácil en lo absoluto, especialmente no cuando la prensa indagaba si la pareja de dicha estrella llevaba una vida tan glamorosa como se esperaba, porque o era lo esperado o no, y simplemente se le criticaba por eso. _Queen_ era una banda incuestionablemente exitosa a nivel internacional tras el lanzamiento de "_A Night at the Opera_" y el exitoso sencillo "_Bohemian Rhapsody_" que se había promocionado en una gira por _Estados Unidos_ y _Europa_, y había sido cuestión de tiempo para que la prensa diera con las novias y esposas de los cuatro integrantes de la banda y lanzara sus críticas más agudas. En los titulares se leía "_Chicas afortunadas_", detallando un exhaustivo reportaje sobre las parejas de los integrantes de _Queen_, describiéndolas; Izumi era la más elogiada por vestir permanentemente a la moda, sonriendo a las cámaras en todo momento, abrazando a Itachi y siendo la imagen de la perfección, alabada como "_una princesa, de perfecto cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, silueta esbelta y piel pálida que resplandece junto al líder de Queen, complementándolo_". Quien disputaba el trono de la más querida por los periodistas era Sakura quien acompañaba a Sasuke lo más posible, siendo reservados entre sí en público, pero formando una de las parejas más bellas que se pudieran desear, más nunca faltaban las críticas de parte de quienes la elogiaban pero no le daban mucho tiempo junto al exitoso baterista de la banda al ser "_la inteligente belleza que logro conquistar a Sasuke Uchiha, tan hermosa como él, pero nadie sabe hasta cuándo durara este romance_".

Pero quienes no eran tan bien vistas por los periodistas por su actitud reservada y más bien tímida eran las esposas del guitarrista y bajista de la banda, que aparecían mucho menos en público que Izumi y Sakura, y no para impresionar a otros con su imagen sino que tan solo para acompañar a sus esposos cuando ellos lo requirieran o necesitaran. Pese a su encanto personal y adorable belleza, y aunque no le hubiera comentado nada a Naruto, a Hinata le dolía leer lo que se escribía de ella que era considerada como alguien "_muy insípida y más como una pequeña florecilla asustada al lado del genial Naruto Uzumaki, no tiene nada que ver con él_". A Ino en parte le daba igual lo que dijeran los periodistas, ella no estaba junto a Sai para obtener fama de ninguna clase sino porque lo amaba, por lo que prefería ignorar el ser descrita por personas que no conocía como "_simple y discreta, al igual que el bajista de la banda, que bien podría ser reemplazado por alguien más hablador_", pero le dolía muchísimo que ningunearan a su esposo sin siquiera conocerlo, ¿Con que derecho hacían eso? En ese momento y reunidas en el hogar de los Yamanaka, las cuatro amigas se mantuvieron en silencio, sentadas sobre los sofás en torno a la mesita en el centro de la sala y donde se encontraban diferentes revistas abiertas en artículos específicos que hablaban de ellas en diferentes tonalidades, positivas, negativas e intermedias, haciendo que en ese momento se mantuvieran serias y reflexivas. No hacían nada salvo acompañar incondicionalmente a sus parejas, ¿por qué la prensa tenía que hablar mal de ellas entonces? Tristemente no tenían la respuesta.

-Solo están siendo estúpidos- intento consolar Izumi, sabiendo lo afectadas que todas estaban.

-Puedo soportar a hombres estúpidos, lo hago a diario en mi trabajo- comento Sakura estoicamente y de brazos cruzados, -pero prefiero a los tontos que quieren desnudarme con la mirada que a estos buitres y como nos ven- prefería ser objeto sexual que víctima de los periodistas y sus intrigas.

Contraria a Izumi que todo el tiempo empleaba la empatía para entender a la gente, Sakura no podía ni quería entender a la prensa que vivía de los rumores, mentiras y espectáculos, y no necesitaba leer en las mentes de Hinata o Ino para saber que ellas pensaban lo mismo...esta agresión y atención de parte de la prensa era el precio a pagar por haberse enamorado de _Queen_ y de todo lo que era, pero ellas no solo se habían enamorado de _Queen_, se habían enamorado de los cuatro maravillosos hombres tras todo ese talento musical, se habían enamorado de ellos muchísimo antes de que el mundo entero los vitoreara, era un precio a pagar pero que no les gustaba en lo absoluto y que no habían pedido. Además no era fácil tener una relación estable bajo el ojo crítico de la prensa, o al menos no lo era para Sakura; Sasuke y ella solo llevaban unos meses de relación, y aunque todo fuera maravilloso ella aún se sentía insegura y la insistencia de los periodistas en su vida no ayudaba mucho a lidiar con sus inseguridades, y no lo decía ella únicamente, era igual de difícil para Ino y Hinata tener que lidiar con todo eso, solo eran chicas normales, nunca habían querido la fama ni la atención, esa era una consecuencia del éxito de sus parejas, pero no un regalo ni nada parecido. Hinata asintió en silencio, secundando sus palabras; amaba a Naruto con toda el alma, pero ella no había pedido nada de eso, detestaba a la prensa a tal punto que por momentos desearía que pudieran ser un matrimonio normal, lejos de tanta atención, pero de momento era imposible y lo seria todavía más con el paso del tiempo. Justo en ese momento y entre tanto silencio escucharon la puerta de un auto cerrarse en el exterior y un coro de voces aproximarse a la puerta.

-Ahí vienen- jadeo Ino, aterrorizada.

-Rápido, guardemos todo- apremio Sakura, guardando algunas de las revistas en su bolso.

-Hinata- la Uzumaki recibió otras dos revistas de manos de Izumi, guardándolas velozmente en su bolso al igual que la pelicastaña.

-¿En serio, Ino?- cuestiono Sakura, a punto de reír al ver a la rubia guardar las dos revistas restantes dentro de su blusa.

-¿Qué?- Ino se encogió de hombros, no viendo el menor problema en guardarlas ahí.

Podían haber pasado meses desde el parto, pero Ino continuaba sintiéndose muy a gusto al vestir ropa relativamente holgada, no porque lo necesitara sino porque se sentía más cómoda no siendo el centro de atención, y en este caso además servía para ocultar las revistas aunque sus amigas y ella misma se inclinaran bastante por estallar en carcajadas mientras regresaban a sus lugares sobre el sofá justo antes de que se abriera la puerta. Por supuesto que ninguna de ellas exteriorizo lo mal que se sentía por la presencia de la prensa en sus vidas en tanto ellos llegaron, permitiéndoles olvidar por tan solo un segundo esa situación, especialmente Hinata que se abrazó de Naruto una vez que él se situó a su lado sobre el sofá, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y besándole la mejilla...Hinata en verdad se sentía mal por lo que se publicaba de ella en la prensa, quería gritar, quería que Naruto estuviera incondicionalmente a su lado para calmarla y que no la dejara sola, pero no quería molestarlo, él ya tenía mucho en que pensar, los cuatro tenían mucho en que pensar, por ellos es que ellas elegían guardar silencio, después de todo lo que se publicaba eran mentiras, pero mentiras que las hacían sentir mal, más ellos no tenían la culpa de la intervención de la prensa, ellos eran personas normales, hombres maravillosos, miembros de una familia, por lo que tarde o temprano la prensa se cansaría de indagar en sus vidas. Nadie pronuncio palabra alguna desde que la puerta se abrió hasta que ellos cuatro ocuparon los lugares vacantes sobre los sofás con una actitud relajada como de costumbre ahora que el éxito llovía sobre ellos.

-Es un hecho, _Somebody to Love_ es el sencillo de "_A Day at the Races_"- declaro Itachi, finalmente orgulloso y feliz, viendo la alegría en el rostro de ellas cuatro, -a partir de hoy comenzaran a transmitirlo por la radio- menciono satisfecho ahora que tenían el éxito en bandeja de plata.

-Recuérdame besar a Nagato si lo veo- bromeo Izumi, besándole amorosamente la mejilla.

-Ni lo sueñes- advirtió el Akatsuki, sin siquiera pensar en compartirla con nadie. -¿Quieren oírlo?- curioseo ante las miradas ansiosas de todas alzando una copia del álbum.

-Sí- contestaron las cuatro casi al unísono.

-Por favor- rogó Hinata, ansiosa por oír el resultado de tanto trabajo.

Sin dudarlo e intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice con Izumi, Itachi se levantó del sofá en dirección al tocadiscos junto al televisor, apartando el disco de vinilo de la funda de la caratula, situando la aguja sobre la superficie para proceder a retornar de un brinco al sofá junto a Izumi, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella y disfrutar de la música. _A Day At the Races _tenía un factor especial; por primera vez en mucho tiempo los integrantes de _Queen_ realmente se sentían libres, ya no tenían problemas económicos, ya no existían deudas, el dinero incluso sobraba...todo estaba bien ahora y además disponían del ambiente idóneo para trabajar, ya no luchaban por su supervivencia, así que había mucha libertad y alegría por lo que grabar este nuevo álbum era un deleite total. Pero este álbum era diferente de _A Night At The Opera_, era su continuación en cierto modo pero tenía su sello distintivo, las canciones eran diferentes, su intencionalidad era diferente y su concepto creativo lo era aún más, Itachi en lo personal había hecho una especie de incursión al "_góspel blanco_" por así decirlo, al inspirarse en la fascinante _Eshima Gekko _para componer _Somebody to Love _donde verdaderamente habían profundizado y trabajado en sus armonías, o por lo menos ellos tres ya que Sai se había negado tajantemente a cantar esta vez, por obvias razones, salvo en puntos muy específicos de la letra y por insistencia de Itachi. Habían empleado el estudio de grabación a su máxima capacidad, prácticamente pintando un enorme lienzo que en ese momento cobro vida sobre el tocadiscos...

-_¡__Caaaaaaan...!_\- el cristalino vibrato de Itachi cautivo a todos una vez que se escuchó la primera nota al piano.

-_Anybodyyyyy_\- lo siguiente en escucharse fue una serie de armonías inigualables ante las que ellas no pudieron hallar explicación_, _-_find meeeeee, somebody tooooo loveeeee?_ \- sonaba hermoso, como un verdadero coro celestial, y no era ningún enojo, era la verdad.

La melodía, el riff_,_ las armonías, todo era tan maravilloso que lo único que todos pudieron hacer fue guardar silencio y escuchar la canción, disfrutando de todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Itachi simplemente cerro los ojos para sentir hasta la más pequeña melodía, todos elogiaban _Bohemian Rhapsody_ pero _Somebody to Love_ era en definitiva su canción favorita, la consideraba su mayor creación, su mejor canción.

Por fin eran libres, por fin no tenían que temerle a nada.

* * *

-¡Ya voy!- grito Itachi desde el baño. -Van a romper mi puerta- se quejó vistiéndose a toda prisa.

Era su semana libre post lanzamiento del nuevo álbum y por ende su única rutina era quedarse en ese apartamento, en su metro cuadrado, rodeado de sus amigos felinos y levantándose tarde para no tener hambre, Izumi y él vivían juntos pero ella elegía trabajar pese a las comodidades que el dinero podía aportar, claro que antes de irse al trabajo le dejaba el almuerzo en el refrigerador como una madre amorosa, pero ya que él era incapaz de cocinar algo comible y que no fuera causal de muerte, se despertaba tan tarde que el almuerzo se convertía en cena. Esta vez se había levantado brevemente con el propósito de siempre; tomar una ducha y ver si había algo interesante en la televisión, pero apenas salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse con la toalla cuando llamaron estruendosamente a la puerta, golpeando la superficie como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, apenas y dándole tiempo para volver a colocarse los pantalones del pijama a toda prisa, secándose el cabello con una toalla que descarto sobre el sofá, peinándose el cabello con las manos antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor amigo que parecía impaciente. El Uchiha se encontraba inusualmente formal y presentable; camiseta blanca que daría la impresión de ser camisa si no lo conociera bien, chaqueta de terciopelo negro que permanecía abierta estampada en líneas horizontales y verticales rojo oscuro, pantalones marrón oscuro, botines negros y su rebelde cabello azabache azulado ligeramente despeinado como siempre. Toda la impaciencia que Itachi había sentido se convirtió en cólera nada más vio a su mejor amigo parado en su puerta.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso romperé la puerta de tu apartamento- advirtió el Akatsuki para no matarlo.

-Eso no es importante, necesito tu ayuda- desestimo el Uchiha, pasando junto a él e ingresando en el apartamento.

-Pasa, Sasuke, estás en tu casa- comento Itachi con sarcasmo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Izumi no está?- pregunto Sasuke ante el silencio reinante, eso y la despreocupación de su amigo en torno a su apariencia.

-No, está trabajando- contesto el vocalista con cautela, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Que lastima, me hubiera gustado tener su opinión- bufo el baterista ante este pequeño predicamento, -pero ni modo, me conformare con la tuya- se resignó ahora que estaba ahí.

-Gracias, me haces sentir en el alma que soy tu mejor amigo- contesto Itachi entornando los ojos ante su "_muestra de afecto_".

No es como si Itachi en verdad se sintiera ofendido, porque no lo estaba, simplemente estaba recurriendo al sarcasmo como medio de deshago luego de que su perfecto día libre se viera interrumpido, pero ciertamente y para tanta premura de parte de Sasuke al llamar a su puerta esperaba ser su primera opción si él tenía algún problema, porque aunque dentro de _Queen_ todos fueran una familia, ellos dos tenían un vínculo muy especial, eran como hermanos, juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo durante más de seis años, por ello resultaba desconcertante a más no poder que esta vez y ante un predicamento él no fuera la primera opción de Sasuke sino que Izumi, ¿en qué clase de problema estaba metido esta vez? Aunque en la vida cotidiana en general Sasuke se considerara alguien autosuficiente y que podía sobrevivir por su cuenta sin problemas excepto en el plano sentimental, expresar verbalmente sus sentimientos no era lo suyo, siempre requería de cierta ayuda por temor a la idea de equivocarse irremediablemente, Sakura entendía eso pero esta vez él quería hacer algo significativo por ella ahora que acababan de cumplir un año juntos hace un mes. En el plano sentimental que tenía en mente para sorprender a su novia necesitaba la ayuda y consejo de una mujer que no fuera tan romántica como Hinata ni tan inocente como Ino, Izumi conocía muy bien a Sakura, además era discreta y romántica pero sin ser empalagosa, Izumi siempre daba buenos consejos...pero a falta de ella y no queriendo perder tiempo, no le quedaba otra opción que recurrir al criterio de su mejor amigo.

-Es algo serio, Itachi, de vida o muerte- apremio Sasuke al ver tan poco humor en su mejor amigo.

-No sé cómo es que Sakura te soporta, oh, ya lo recordé- suspiro Itachi con una tenue sonrisa; Sakura soportaba su dramatismo y otros defectos porque estaba tan locamente enamorada de él como Sasuke lo estaba de ella. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto finalmente, intentando no ser sarcástico ni sardónico.

-Itachi, esto no puede esperar y nadie salvo tu puede saberlo, ¿okey?- planteo el Uchiha en un tono casi críptico, como si ocultara algo. -Tengo que hacer algo y no puede pasar de hoy- puntualizo con decisión.

-Espero que no sea algo loco- menciono el Akatsuki inevitablemente, temiendo lo peor.

-Hace seis o siete años habría pensado que me estaba volviendo loco por lo que quiero hacer, pero lo pensé y pensé mucho...y eso es; ella es la indicada- resulto evidente para el baterista la expresión de desconcierto de su mejor amigo, pero lo que no tenía sentido para Itachi si tenía sentido para él, -y tengo que hacer lo que todo hombre decente hace cuando llega el momento indicado- no lo haría por él, sino por Sakura.

-Deja de hablar en código y explícame de que se trata- apremio el parsi a punto de perder la paciencia.

En momentos como ese Itachi no sabía que esperar, su mejor amigo era conocido por ser alguien muy sensato pero que también tendía a cometer locuras de las que luego se arrepentía, y siendo honesto lo último que Itachi tenía este día era paciencia para lidiar con sus locuras; como si temiera que alguien los escuchara, aunque a esas alturas resultaba más que obvio que estaban solo, Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente para susurrarle a su amigo que mantuvo una mirada escéptica por un segundo antes de abrir los ojos enormemente, casi como si pudieran salir de sus cuencas a causa de la sorpresa. Sasuke y Sakura habían estado juntos por un año, un año de relación que se había cumplido hacía apenas un mes, un año que no dejaba de ser un tiempo relativamente breve en comparación con los siete años de relación y dos años de matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata, o los cuatro años que Izumi y él llevaban juntos, o de Sai e Ino que se habían casado hace un año y medio, cuatro años juntos...pero para Sasuke esta era su primera relación verdaderamente seria en más de una década, desde el primer día en que Sakura había entrado en su vida había estado claro para él que lo que sentía por ella era algo completamente diferente de lo que hubiera podido sentir por alguien más, porque ella era su alma gemela y este año juntos no había más que confirmarle a Sasuke que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. El inmediato impulso de Itachi al oír tamaña declaración no fue sino abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor amigo hasta imposibilitarle respirar, ajeno a ello con la única idea de saltar y gritar para celebrar.

-Itachi- el Uchiha le golpeo ligeramente el hombro a su mejor amigo, intentando zafarse de aquel abrazo, -Itachi, me ahogo...no respiro- se quejó finalmente, casi sin aliento.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Itachi, golpeándole la espalda de forma hermanable, -pero es un verdadero milagro, de verdad que has cambiado- estaba orgulloso del hombre en que su mejor amigo se había convertido. -Por supuesto que te ayudare, y ahora mismo- se comprometió emprendiendo rumbo hacia la puerta.

-Itachi- llamo Sasuke, lamentando frenar su entusiasmo pero forzado a recordarle que salvo por el pantalón del pijama se encontraba casi desnudo.

-¿Cinco minutos?- solicito el Akatsuki, algo avergonzado por encontrarse expuesto.

Conteniendo una carcajada, Sasuke asintió en respuesta antes de que Itachi de dirigiera a toda prisa al baño para vestirse y lucir presentable...si, para siempre podía esperar cinco minutos.

* * *

Tranquilo y reflexivo, Itachi se paseó por la sala del apartamento de su mejor amigo mientras esperaba a que Sasuke encontrara el anillo que había ocultado muy bien por más de una semana para que Sakura no lo encontrase de ninguna forma posible, lo que sí que debía haber sido difícil. Con el fin de no opacar a su mejor amigo, el Akatsuki vestía una simple playera blanca con el logo de _Aerosmith_ en letras amarrillas sobre un ovalo verde y azul, bajo una chaqueta de cuero que permanecía abierta, impolutos pantalones de seda blancos, botines negros con plataforma y su largo cabello ébano enmarcando su rostro y cayendo sobre sus hombros. Aunque Sasuke fuera una de las personas más ordenadas y organizadas que Itachi hubiera conocido en su vida, y aunque siempre diera la impresión de no necesitar a nadie en su vida, era imposible no ver el enorme impacto que Sakura había tenido en su vida, e Itachi no lo decía únicamente por los jarrones con rosas sobre la mesita de la sala y junto al mueble del televisor que le daban un aire especial al apartamento, claramente por causa de Sakura, sino también por la encantadora serie de fotografías que reposaban sobre la mesita de la sala, al pie del jarrón con rosas; Itachi conocía muy bien la primera fotografía, él mismo la había tomado de improviso durante un paseo de la banda por las calles de _Nueva Orleans_, durante la última gira, pero de todas formas ambos se veían perfectos juntos, Sasuke observando con ligera molestia a la cámara pero no pareciendo disgustado en lo absoluto, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura que reposaba su cabeza contra el hombro de él...que enamorados.

La siguiente fotografía también correspondía a la gira pero Itachi no tenía idea quien la había tomado luego de un concierto y en que ambos observaban a la cámara, tranquilos y serenos pero muy juntos, uno al lado del otro, ya había visto esa fotografía pero con una ligera diferencia, esa era una de dos fotografías, Sakura tenía la otra en que Sasuke y ella bromeaban a la cámara. La ultima fotografía de junto era memorable para él, claro, no aparecía en ella pero si había estado ahí al momento de que fuera tomada hace un mes, durante el aniversario de un año de Sasuke y Sakura quienes no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo a solas por diversos compromisos con que la banda había tenido que lidiar durante esa semana, más de todas formas en esa cena representada en la fotografía resultaba evidente que no necesitaban de grandes eventos ni de mucha privacidad para que cualquier momento fuera especial, solo estar sentados uno al lado del otro y viéndose intensamente a los ojos era más que suficiente, como en esa fotografía. Contemplar esas fotografías era algo maravilloso aunque existían otras que estaban en la habitación de Uchiha, porque Sasuke no tomaba fotografías de sus novias o acompañantes, no sentía necesidad, pero desde que Sakura había entrado en su vida todo era diferente, porque la amaba, no vivían juntos por respeto mutuo a la independencia de la que ambos disfrutaban y porque aun necesitaban espacio para conocerse mejor, lo que hacía que su relación fuera muy enserio pese al poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Luego de tanta espera, Sasuke finalmente emergió de la habitación, guardando el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Casi no lo encontraba- suspiro Sasuke, alisándose la ropa al contemplarse brevemente en el espejo de la sala, -¿Cómo estoy?- consulto, confiando en el criterio de su mejor amigo.

-Algo nervioso, pero tan guapo como siempre- elogio Itachi, acomodándole el cuello de la chaqueta, -y muy enamorado- añadió ante el brillo que le veía en los ojos.

-Bien, porque no quiero perder tiempo- sonrió el Uchiha, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a su amigo que negó para sí, -vamos- apremio señalando la puerta.

Entornando los ojos y con una sonrisa ladina, el Akatsuki finalmente se dirigió hacia la puerta, dándole una última mirada las fotografías sobre la mesita antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y seguir a su amigo...

* * *

-Puedes hacerlo- alentó Itachi, golpeándole amigablemente el hombro.

-Si...- suspiro Sasuke, a punto de desmayarse por los nervios.

Con calma y con apenas tránsito o congestionamiento vehicular, Sasuke condujo hasta oficina de Asuma Sarutobi, con Itachi a su lado en todo momento, pero en el asiento del copiloto y ahora mientras subían las escaleras del edificio hasta la oficina del señor Sarutobi, donde debía encontrarse Sakura como asistente del empresario, pero cuanto más cerca creía encontrarse de Sakura, más nervioso se sentía ante la idea de meter la pata por alguna razón y fallar, o que en el peor de los casos ella dijera no, aunque si eso pasaba no era tan importante, podían seguir juntos, el matrimonio en particular no era algo muy importante para él, venía de un matrimonio sólido y muy unido pero a una edad muy temprana había entendido que dos personas no se amaban más o menos porque estuvieran casadas, el matrimonio era una institución, pero aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con el credo generalizado del matrimonio, si quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a Sakura. Como de costumbre, Itachi le guiño seductoramente un ojo a la recepcionista por el simple placer de hacerlo, sabía que ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, platónicamente, pero él tenía a Izumi a quien no cambiaría por nada en el mundo...era escandalosamente divertido ser irresistible. Una vez cruzaron la puerta que daba la oficina del señor Sarutobi se llevaron una triste decepción, el escritorio de trabajo de Sakura se encontraba completamente vacío salvo por su bolso, lo que significaba que regresaría y por lo que Itachi tomo asiento sobre uno de los sofás de la salita ya que de momento no había rastro de la hermosa francesa.

-Esperemos un poco, debe estar ocupada- planteo el Akatsuki con absoluta tranquilidad.

-¿Y si no está aquí?, ¿Y si se fue?- comenzó a pensar el Uchiha, imaginándose el peor de los escenarios. -Iré a buscarla- decidió, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la puerta.

-No, lo arruinaras- detuvo Itachi, sujetándolo del brazo y guiándolo hasta el sillón, sentándolo a su lado, -solo ten paciencia, ¿de acuerdo?- instruyo con aquella actitud de hermano mayor.

Comprendía que su mejor amigo estuviera nervioso, la idea del rechazo de la persona amada era algo terrorífico, apabullante, Itachi ya lo había vivido años atrás al pedirle matrimonio a Izumi y por experiencia podía decir que en tanto los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro fueran claros, la respuesta era básicamente obvia...al pensar en Izumi inevitablemente los pensamientos de Itachi comenzaron a tornarse no tan agradables, durante el último tiempo ambos discutían muchísimo ya que con motivo del éxito de la banda pasar tiempo juntos, como antes, era algo casi imposible, sumado a que Itachi apenas y pudiera tener intimidad o sexo con ella porque resultaba incómodo. La amaba con toda su alma y todo lo que compartía con ella era maravilloso, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más se daba cuenta de que su sexualidad lo estaba llevando en otra dirección, no quería que eso pasar y mucho menos no quería perder a Izumi, por ello no dejaba de pelear consigo mismo, intentando controlar estos impulsos. Había sido una mañana muy agitada para Sakura, nada más llegar a la oficina ya se había encontrado hasta el cuello con papeles que ordenar y archivar para entregar al departamento de administración, además de revisar el itinerario de su jefe y contestar media docena de llamadas con recados que anotar, por lo que literalmente se había amarrado al escritorio hasta hace treinta minutos cuando había salido a almorzar, pero aunque ahora tenía que volver al trabajo, resulto enormemente satisfactorio cruzar la puerta hacia oficina y ver a Itachi y Sasuke esperándola, esa sí que era una agradable sorpresa.

-Oh, qué sorpresa- sonrió la Haruno con ánimos renovados al verlos ambos. -Hola, Itachi- saludo en cuanto el parsi se levantó del sofá, besándole la mejilla.

-Hola, querida- correspondió el Akatsuki, besándole ambas mejillas.

Esa encantadora francesa y él tenían un vínculo único y muy especial y que no se comparaba a la confianza que él pudiera tenerle a nadie más, y como prueba es que solo a Obito y a ella había podido contarles las inseguridades y continuos debates que tenía consigo mismo en torno a su sexualidad, a Obito se lo había comentado desde un comienzo porque él era gay y discreto tanto como amigo como manager, y a Sakura porque ella no tenía prejuicios a la hora de tratar con las personas, es más, ella lo había alentado a recurrir a ella siempre que la necesitase, y eso significaba mucho para él. Mientras Itachi saludaba a Sakura, lo único que el Uchiha pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí, contemplándola en silencio, resultándole relativamente fácil olvidar por completo los nervios al concentrarse de lleno en su sublime belleza enfunda en un sencillo vestido de chiffon rojo hasta los muslos que cubría holgadamente su figura, escote alto y cuadrado con hombros caídos y mangas cortas y ceñidas a la altura de los codos, medias negras que hacían ver aún más estilizadas sus piernas, cortos botines negro de tacón alto, una guirnalda dorada alrededor de su cuello y su largo cabello rosado peinado en una marea da rizos que caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda...era tan hermosa. Se sentía tan abrumado por ella que el primer impulso que tuvo una vez que ella volvió el rostro en su dirección fue inclinar su rostro hacia el de ella para besar sus labios, pero ella volvió el rostro hacia otro lado al prever tal acción...si por ella fuera, besarse no tendría ningún problema, pero estaban en su lugar de trabajo y donde cualquiera podría aparecer, encontrarlos y juzgar sus actos como impropios.

-Lo siento, amor, pero aquí no se puede, es mi lugar de trabajo- recordó Sakura esbozando una sonrisa, lamentando que la situación los limitara así, pero el trabajo era el trabajo. -Lamento sonar descortés, pero es un día ocupado y el tiempo apremia; ¿qué necesitan?- inquirió, esperando poder ayudarlos.

-Sasuke vino a decirte algo muy importante- menciono Itachi, volteando a ver a su amigo, indicándole que si quería hacer una declaración el momento era ahora.

-Cásate conmigo- declaro el Uchiha en medio del torrente de nervios que sentía, temiendo oír la respuesta.

-¿Qué?- la Haruno no podía creerlo, tenía que haber oído mal, aquello no podía ser cierto.

-Sé que es un poco estúpido, a veces soy estúpido, pero realmente quiero casarme contigo, porque...te amo- el baterista se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, superando los nervio al tener su atención, -eres lo que más me importa en el mundo, Sakura, y quiero que seas parte de mi vida, todos los días- no creía en el matrimonio pero por primera vez en su vida estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que ello implicaba, por ella y porque quería hacerla feliz. -Por favor, sé que no te merezco, pero di que sí, di que sí...- rogó sutilmente, ya imaginándose lo peor.

-Sí- contesto ella de inmediato y sin siquiera dudarlo, -sí quiero casarme contigo- a punto de llorar de la emoción, su inmediato impulso fue alzar su rostro en dirección al de Sasuke con la intención de compartir ese beso que antes le había negado.

-¿Qué hay de la regla de no mostrar afecto en tu lugar de trabajo?- vacilo él a modo de broma.

-Creo que podemos hacer una excepción- sugirió Sakura con el mismo tono bromista.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, siguiéndole el juego.

Ya no teniendo porque esperar, ambos se fundieron en un inmediato beso, con Itachi como único testigo y que no dudo en aplaudir efusivamente, como si atestiguara el momento más maravilloso de la historia, ¿no era hermoso el amor? Era perfecto. Sasuke disfruto de ese beso lo más posible, acunando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos...puede que fuera algo apresurado de decir, pero estaba convencido de que nunca había amado ni amaría ninguna otra mujer en su vida solo ella, porque se pertenecían por completo el uno al otro, ella era suya y él era suyo, solo eso importaba. En un impulso, el Uchiha envolvió celosamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, elevándola a Sakura a su altura, haciéndola reír contra sus labios mientras ella se aproximaba todavía más a él y profundizaba el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sumergiéndose en su propio mundo. Hablando por sí misma, Sakura sabía que no tenía mucho que ofrecer; no era la joya más reluciente del mundo, no era una estrella brillante que pudiera compartir con él la fama de ser parte de _Queen_, solo era una simple mujer que lo amaba con todo su corazón, que siempre seria su amiga incondicional, su ancla, su cable a tierra, su familia y su amante, que le diría cada día lo mucho que lo amaba y que se lo recordaría hasta el final de su tiempo dándole hijos que fueran el reflejo de ese amor...si, quería amarlo como su esposa y quería que su destino estuviera unido al suyo hasta su último aliento. En cuanto rompieron el beso, casi sin aliento y con ella sana y salva sobre el suelo, lo único que ambos pudieron hacer fue abrazarse y disfrutar del momento, con Itachi a punto de llorar como una magdalena, justo cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió...

-¿Ocurre algo?- indago Asuma, confundido ante tan emotivo cuadro y al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su asistente.

-Nada, señor Sarutobi, solo que acabo de comprometerme- revelo Sakura con la voz ligeramente quebrada por la emoción y teniendo una permanente sonrisa en el rostro.

En medio de toda esta embriagadora sensación de alegría que ambos estaban sintiendo, Sasuke recordó que hasta ahora su propuesta de matrimonio no eran más que solo palabras, ¿y el anillo? Busco apresuradamente el anillo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta bajo la incrédula mirada de Itachi que negó en silencio para sí mismo, más teniendo en todo momento la deslumbrante sonrisa de Sakura a quien sintió contener el aliento producto de la sonrisa mientras ceñía el anillo en torno a su dedo. Si ya de por si había resultado difícil para él esconder el anillo en su apartamento y conseguir que ella no lo viera con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos diariamente, elegir el anillo perfecto no había sido particularmente fácil, Sakura disfrutaba de los gestos sencillos, no de la ostentación, por lo que había elegido un anillo de plata con un diamante moderadamente grande en el centro sobre una cuna en forma de lagrima y decorado a lo largo de su contorno por otros diamantes muy pequeños, simple pero digno de ella y que representara lo importante que era para él. Resulto sumamente difícil para Sakura no estallar en llanto en ese preciso momento producto de la inmensa emoción y alegría que sentía, todo era demasiado para ella, para empezar Sasuke había hecho lo que nunca habría creído que nadie haría por ella, pedirle matrimonio pese a lo reciente que era su relación, y de la mejor forma posible porque en definitiva aquella era la mejor propuesta de matrimonio que ella hubiera podido imaginar en su vida, pero el anillo...por Dios, ¿qué había hecho para merecer todo eso? todo era simplemente perfecto.

-Espero que no lo olvides el día de la boda- bromeo Itachi inevitablemente, no pudiendo creer que su amigo pudiera ser tan despistado.

-Jamás- aseguro Sasuke manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de ella al saber lo que se avecinaba. -¿Nos vemos más tarde?- desearía quedarse pero no quería crearle un problema en su trabajo.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Sakura, completamente embelesada.

Si por Sasuke hubiera sido, él se habría quedado con el único placer de contemplarla en silencio mientras ella trabajaba...pero no quería ser un problema, por lo que leyéndole el pensamiento Itachi no dudo en sujetarlo de brazo y guiarlo hacia la puerta, lanzando en el aire un beso que Sakura recibió encantada pero sin dejar de sonreírle a Sasuke hasta perderlo de vista. Volviendo el rostro hacia su jefe el señor Asuma que le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, Sakura bajo la mirada hacia el anillo en su dedo, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. ¿Cómo volver al trabajo ahora?

* * *

Dentro de la familia _Queen_ siempre había existido cierta incertidumbre por el futuro de Sasuke quien al parecer no podía sostener una relación duradera, pero ante la reciente noticia las preocupaciones habían quedado atrás, y ahora solo existía jubilo y celebración mientras la banda se encontraba reunida en la casa de Naruto y Hinata, a excepción de Ino y Sai que habían llegado. Sentada junto a Sasuke sobre el sofá, o más específicamente sentada en su regazo y con los brazos de él a su alrededor, Sakura apenas y fue capaz de apartar la mirada de su anillo, trazando en silencio su contorno y el diamante en forma de lagrima que reflejaba la luz, y es que aún se le dificultaba creer que todo lo ocurrido fuera real y que Sasuke le hubiera pedido matrimonio, pero volviendo su rostro hacia el del Uchiha, recargándose contra su hombro estaba más que claro que esa era la realidad y era maravillosa. En sillón contiguo se encontraban sentados Naruto y Hinata, uno al lado del otro, el Uzumaki vistiendo una sencilla camisa de cuello en V cerrada en la mitad del pecho por sobre una playera blanca, pantalones gris azulado y botines negros, con su exuberante melena rubia tan rebelde como siempre, y a su lado Hinata quien portaba una sencilla y holgada blusa azul pastel de cortas mangas hasta los codos y de escote en V cerrado por unos pequeños listones en forma de cruz, jeans azul claro y zapatillas deportivas blancas, con su largo cabello azul peinado en un mar de ondas que caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Era una ocasión feliz, bien merecía que la familia _Queen_ se reuniera por ello.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡te vas a casar!- repitió Naruto aun sin poder que aquello fuera real.

-Salud por eso- propuso Itachi, alzando su copa y chocándola con la de Izumi en un brindis, sonriéndose entre sí.

-Yo voy- se ofreció Hinata en cuanto escucho que llamaban a la puerta, levantándose y acudiendo a abrir. -Oh, por Dios...- jadeo de incredulidad llamando la atención de todos.

Nada más oír aquello las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde Hinata permanecía atónita y cubriéndose los labios de la impresión, desconcertándolos enormemente ya que la primera persona en entrar fue Ino quien cargaba en brazos a su hijo Inojin que alzo la mano en un inocente saludo a sus tíos y tías emitiendo un pequeño y tierno _hola_, con su madre ataviada en un sencillo vestido de gasa purpura de profundo escote en V que se cerraba bajo el busto, con un falso escote inferior, alto y cuadrado, ceñido a su esbelta figura por un fajín de tipo corsé desde la zona bajo el busto hasta las caderas, holgada falda hasta la rodilla, sandalias gris plateado de tacón y su largo cabello rubio cayendo libremente tras su espalda en una cascada de ondas, dirigiéndoles una amable sonrisa a todos como de costumbre. Tras ella entro Sai, tan discreto como siempre, vistiendo una simple camisa verde jade de cuello alto con el primer botón desabrochado bajo un suéter sin mangas gris claro con un sereno estampado otoñal en tonos marrón oscuro y miel que se intercalaban entre sí, jeans azul oscuro y zapatillas deportivas blancas, pero lo que verdaderamente dejo sin habla a todos fue su antes largo cabello negro y que ahora se encontraba sumamente corto hasta la altura de la nuca, dejando un muy tenue flequillo caer sobre su frente. Todos, incluida Hinata que cerró la puerta tras el ingreso de los Yamanaka, todos se encontraban boquiabiertos y siguiendo a Sai con la mirada como si no lo reconocieran, incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Ino, ¿qué hiciste?- cuestiono el Akatsuki, viéndola como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

-No fui yo, fue su idea- se excusó ella de inmediato y entre risas al ver la reacción de todos.

-Ya me molestaba tener el cabello tan largo- justifico Sai con una de sus particulares sonrisas. -Felicitaciones, Sakura, te deseo suerte para controlar a este salvaje- deseo besándole la mejilla y recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Otra vez, ¿en serio?- increpo Sasuke, sorprendido por la incredulidad de todos ante su matrimonio, -¿Nadie puede darme una felicitación normal?- cuestiono con indignación.

-Yo lo haré- aporto Izumi, inmensamente feliz por ambos, -quieres casarte; eso es admirable- felicito sinceramente y para salvar la situación.

-¡Gracias!- aprecio el Uchiha a modo de énfasis, alzando su copa en un brindis.

Sentada sobre el sofá, Izumi alzo su copa en respuesta, un brindis en honor de ellos dos y en honor del amor...inevitablemente los pensamientos de Izumi se tornaron sombríos; no disfrutaba que Itachi y ella pelearan tanto últimamente, es más, intentaba evitarlo lo más posible pese a lo doloroso que representaba para ella que la fama de Itachi fuera en aumento ya que luego de cada presentación o concierto lo esperaba una horda de mujeres desesperadas por él y que se le tiraban encima, ella estaba feliz por Itachi pero era horrible no poder ser una pareja normal, más este no era su único problema ya que si no era ella quien comenzaba las peleas con gritos, era Itachi quien gritaba y es que había mucha tensión en torno a ellos dos cada vez que estaban a solas, se amaban pero pasar un solo día sin pelear era prácticamente imposible, más de todas forma Izumi esbozo una sonrisa de lo más sincera en tanto volteo a verla con una sonrisa. La pelicastaña portaba un sencillo vestido blanco de profundo escote en V cerrado bajo el busto con una especie de top falso color negro de escote corazón, la tela del vestido se encontraba estampado en decenas de líneas horizontales color negro y falda cinco centímetros por sobre las rodillas, sandalias negras con tacón y su largo cabello castaño cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros. Todos ellos, la familia _Queen_ esta orgullosa y feliz de ver al rebelde e incorregible Sasuke Uchiha convertirse en un hombre de bien por esta enamorado de alguien tan maravillosa como Sakura, en realidad era maravilloso ver a la familia _Queen_ crecer más y más.

-Cuida a Sakura, ¿sí?, ella merece lo mejor- pidió Ino a Sasuke con una dulce sonrisa.

-Va a cuidarme, y yo a él- tranquilizo Sakura, besándole la mejilla a Sasuke, observándose intensamente.

-Si necesitas ayuda o consejos, pídele ayuda a Naruto- sugirió Hinata intentando ser de ayuda.

De inmediato se desato un coro de risas de parte de todos ante toda la situación, más aun así Hinata sintió el beso que Naruto le dio en la mejilla, entrelazando una de sus manos entre si y observándose amorosamente entre sí; todo eran días de felicidad y había que disfrutarlos.

* * *

Si bien _A Day At The Races _era la continuidad de _A Night At The Opera_, hacer que este álbum fuera tan escuchado y tuviera una repercusión semejante como su predecesor; _este álbum no es tan bueno como el ultimo _u _odio este álbum_ eran críticas que inundaban las revistas, pero los integrantes de _Queen_ elegían permanecer indiferentes a ello porque su público, el público de _Queen_ era tolerante y abierto de mente, ellos disfrutaban de su música y eso era todo lo que _Queen_ podía pedir, que la gente sintiera que tenía un lugar al que pertenecer. Pero si bien esto era tolerable, había algo que Itachi no toleraba es que fuera insultado sin merecerlo por personas que no lo conocían; con el propósito de limar asperezas con la prensa Obito había coordinado una entrevista de Itachi con la revista _New Musical Express _en su elegante casa y brindando un resentimiento sumamente cordial, único, ¿Pero que habían hecho con la entrevista? Difamarlo y publicar una noticia con el título _¿Es este hombre un imbécil?_ Itachi no odiaba a los periodistas, de hecho Kisame Hoshigaki periodista del _Express Today_ y él eran muy amigos, pero Kisame era un profesional calificado que respetaba su privacidad y el resto solo eran idiotas que vivían y disfrutaban de los chismes. Reunido en la cabina del estudio junto a Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, Itachi se paseó en círculos como un león enjaulado, colérico mientras estrujaba en su mano derecha la revista con la critica a su persona, siendo observado con preocupación por sus amigos que estaban considerando seriamente ponerle una camisa de fuerza, amarrarlo a una silla y darle a beber agua con azúcar para que se tranquilizara.

-Itachi, cálmate- intento sosegar Naruto, cruzándose en su camino para llamar su atención antes de que cometiera una locura de la que pudiera arrepentirse.

-¿Cómo puedo calmarme?- cuestiono el Akatsuki, elevando la voz por sobre el sereno tono de Naruto. -No me toman en serio, no nos toman en serio- esta afrenta, esta difamación no era solo hacia su persona sino también a sus amigos, a _Queen_, -¿han visto lo que se publica sobre nosotros?, no ven una pisca de seriedad en nuestro trabajo, creen que somos payasos- arrojo la revista al suelo, revolviéndose el cabello producto de la cólera no entiendo porque tanto ninguneo hacia ellos cuatro y su trabajo.

-El problema es la prensa, tal vez sería mejor ya no hablar con ellos- propuso Sasuke, estoico y con los brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho, tan disgustado como Itachi ante esta situación.

La prensa no era amable con ellos, por lo que ellos no tenían por qué ser amables con ellos ni por cortesía, un nuevo movimiento musical estaba naciendo, el _punk_ y la prensa solo tenía ojos para bandas nuevas como los _Sex Pistols_, ninguneando a propósito al resto de los artistas y esto era precisamente lo que les había ocurrido a ellos sumado al hecho de que la prensa nunca les había tenido cariño precisamente. Los críticos musicales no entendían la creatividad ni el concepto de _Queen_ ya que mientras todas las otras bandas y artistas seguían un único canon ellos o más enfáticamente Itachi se había propuesta la meta de llevar el ballet a las masas, algo simplemente inentendible para los críticos de mente cerrada pero no para _Queen_, para ellos era imposible seguir una sola línea o formula como si hacían otros, ellos querían hacerlo todo le pesara a quien le pesara. A entender de Sasuke hablar con la prensa no tenía sentido porque simplemente no los llevaba a ninguna parte, si lo que buscaban era llamar la atención resultaría más indoloro y sensato ponerse un blanco en la cabeza y decir; _¡dispárenme! _Todos tenían altos y bajos, y claro que no era agradable leer tantos insultos, Naruto podía mostrarse muy tranquilo pero la verdad también estaba harto, incluso hablaban mal de su esposa y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir, podían decir lo que quisieran de ellos pero no de Hinata. Sai en lo personal elegía ignorar lo que publicaba la prensa en torno a _Queen_, no solo porque él fuera la persona de quien menos hablaban sino porque al final todo eran mentiras, tal vez se cansaran de perseguirlos si tan solo los ignoraban.

-No sé qué piensen ustedes, pero yo no dejare que un maldito crítico me diga que puedo o no puedo hacer- determino Itachi con más voluntad que nunca, tranquilizando e inquietando a sus amigos por el brillo en su mirada.

¿Querían ver quien era realmente y lo que era capaz? Bien, pero no podrían lidiar con él, adiós al señor amable...

* * *

_Edimburgo, 1976_

-_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye, so you think you can love me and leave me to die_\- Itachi deposito hasta la última fibra de la su ser en esa canción_, _-_¡Oh baby!, can't do this to me baby, just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here_\- sonrió coquetamente a la audiencia, deleitándose al oír semejantes vítores.

La prensa no cesaba de criticar a _Queen_ y su trabajo, pero sus críticas no tenían relevancia alguna; el álbum _A Night At The Opera _había llegado al N°1 en las listas de éxitos, había obtenido un disco de platino por vender más de 250.000 copias, una cifra que no dejaba de multiplicarse con el paso del tiempo, y en _Estados Unidos _se había mantenido en las listas de éxito durante cuarenta y seis semanas, puede que la prensa y los críticos no valoraran la creatividad de _Queen_ pero el público si lo hacía y de hecho _Queen_ tenía un nuevo reconocimiento del que presumir, habían sido invitados al Festival escoces de música popular y llegado al acuerdo de presentarse con dos conciertos en el _Playhouse _de _Edimburgo_, siendo el primero de los conciertos el que estaba celebrándose en ese momento, con el escenario iluminado por decenas de reflectores de múltiples colores y decorado por humo, con una cuantiosa multitud gritando por ellos y con pancartas o lienzos que solo tenían escritos elogiosos para _Queen_. En gloria y majestad, como un excéntrico pavo real haciendo alarde, Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que había estado usando, arrojándosela a la audiencia, vistiendo un impoluto leotardo blanco estampado en rombos negros, el pecho parcialmente expuesto, zapatillas de ballet color blanco, una fina cadena de plata alrededor del cuello y su largo cabello ébano cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda para enmarcar su rostro. Emprendiendo rumbo al piano, arrojo el micrófono al aire con avasalladora seguridad, apenas y permitiéndole a uno de los técnicos atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Era difícil decidir quién acaparaba más la atención, si Itachi que tenía al público en la mano como siempre o bien Sasuke quien cautivaba a la audiencia femenina con su irresistible encanto, claro que su intención era pasar desapercibido, pero no lo conseguía, el Uchiha vestía una llamativa chaqueta de seda metalizada entre oliva y dorada que permanecía abierta, sin camisa y con el pecho expuesto, muñequeras y pantalones negro, botines blancos, un amuleto con el dije de un abanico japonés pendiéndole del cuello y su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado como siempre, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente. Al margen de sus compañeros y amigos, Sai se dedicó enteramente a conectar el _riff_ de la batería y la _Red Special _con el punteo de su bajo, vistiendo una sencilla camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, polutos pantalones de seda blancos, botines negros y su corto cabello negro ligeramente desordenado, ya había superado los nervios habituales como siempre ante la adrenalina que generaba los vítores y gritos de emoción de los presentes, pero él seguía sin sentirse plenamente cómodo en ese ambiente. Como si leyera su mente o bien intuyera los pensamientos que Sai estaba teniendo, Naruto se situó a su lado, tanto para aportarle seguridad como para hacerlo sentir seguro, enfundado en un holgado blusón blanco con las mangas ligeramente ceñidas a la altura de las muñecas, elegantes pantalones negros, botines blanco, una gargantilla de plata alrededor del cuello y su exuberante cabello rubio haciéndolo destacar bajo los reflectores, o ambos más bien, sonriéndose entre sí con complicidad mientras tocaban sus respectivos instrumentos.

-Mira como los adoran, los aman- comento Deidara, más maravillado por Itachi que por el resto de la banda.

En un palco privado y desde podían contemplar la presentación desde un lugar privilegiado se encontraban la respectivas parejas de los integrantes de la banda, junto con Obito como manager desde luego, Kakashi que se encontraba presente más en calidad de amigo que de abogado, como buen fan de la banda, y Deidara que se encontraba de pie junto a Izumi, la pelicastaña portaba un elegante vestido de seda negra, de cuello alto, mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas y de corta falda hasta los muslos, decorado con encaje azul cerúleo en el torno del cuello, desde el pecho hasta el borde de la falda, a la altura de los codos y en las muñecas, largas botas marrón claro hasta la rodilla y con su largo cabello castaño cayendo en elegantes ondas sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Izumi sonrió para sí ante la mención Deidara, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Itachi en ningún momento, siguiendo hasta el más pequeño de sus movimientos; si, puede que ella no estuviera completamente de acuerdo con todo ese éxito que _Queen_ estaba recibiendo y que hacía que Itachi no pudiera llevar una vida normal, privada, pero su talento era tan grande, era la estrella más brillante del firmamento y simplemente era imposible no amarlo siendo quien era, ¿Cómo querer privar al mundo de su presencia? Al no recibir una respuesta y volviendo el rostro hacia Izumi, Deidara la contemplo brevemente con una sonrisa despreciativa, emitiendo una sutil carcajada para si, ella estaba haciendo que Itachi se estancara, no le estaba permitiendo explorar su verdadero ser, él se estaba desperdiciando al pasar tiempo con ella...

-_Nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me_\- canto el Akatsuki con un profundo sentimiento, volviendo el rostro hacia la audiencia que jadeo maravillada.

Siguiendo la letra de canción de forma apenas audible, Kakashi se quedó sin aliento al oír como todos los presentes cantaban al unísono...el éxito material era una cosa, pero atestiguar la adoración que la gente sentía por _Queen_ era algo incomparable. Hinata suspiro de forma soñadora, cerrando los ojos ante el suave solo de la _Red Special_, enfundada en un sencillo vestido de chiffon negro, de generoso escote en V que caía holgadamente sobre su figura, corta falda hasta los muslos y mangas ceñidas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas hasta casi cubrir las manos, cortos botines de cuero negro y su largo cabello azul cayendo tras su espalda. Volvió el rostro hacia Sakura quien hizo igual antes de volver el rostro hacia el escenario y cuyos reflectores hicieron descender tenuemente la iluminación, portando un vestido de seda mantequilla estampado en patrones abstractos, artísticos y de múltiples colores y corta falda hasta los muslos, decorado en velvet en toda la zona por sobre el pecho, los hombros y el cuello que culminaba en un generoso escote en V, largas botas de cuero negro y su largo cabello rosado peinado en una coleta alta que únicamente dejaba caer una par de risos a la altura de su nuca. Ino contemplo el concierto en silencio, con un vestido de acetato azul bebé sin mangas que cubría holgadamente su figura, cerrado pequeños botones azul claro hasta el borde de la falda y que iniciaban bajo un recatado escote en V, falda hasta la rodilla, una pulsera de cuentas multicolor en su muñeca derecha y su largo cabello rubio peinado en un mar de ondas que caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Había valido la pena dejar a Inojin con sus padres, porque presenciar aquel concierto era toda una experiencia.

-_Anyway the wind blows_...- finalizo Itachi con un tono muy suave y cristalino, casi como si contuviera el aliento.

Sasuke, quien en silencio se había levantado de la batería, camuflado por las penumbras de la ahora tenue iluminación, toco fuertemente el _gong_ en ese preciso momento, siendo iluminado por un reflector de luz blanca al igual que Itachi, Naruto y Sai, dando por terminada la canción y haciendo que todos los presentes estallaran en estruendosos vítores y aplausos por ellos..._Queen_ ya no era solo una banda más, ahora eran verdaderos dioses del rock.

* * *

Luego de tantos éxitos y apasionantes celebraciones posteriores, no existía nada mejor que regresar a casa y disfrutar de un bien merecido descanso tras darlo todo en el escenario. Aunque hubiera transcurrido mucho tiempo, aunque tuviera toda la fama con la que anteriormente solo había soñado, Itachi e Izumi continuaban viviendo en el mismo apartamento donde había comenzado su relación, claro, todo se veía más organizado y notablemente en mejores condiciones, pero seguía igual, seguía siendo su pequeño rincón del mundo. Itachi e Izumi se encontraban recostados sobre la cama, debajo de las cálidas sabanas, iluminados por la luz de la lámpara que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche. En cierto modo el éxito de la banda le estaba pasando factura a su relación, las presentaciones eran frecuentes, Itachi llegaba a altas horas de la noche, pasaban muy poco tiempo juntos e Itachi había comenzado a evadirla, por lo que siento tan insegura como era, Izumi solo podía pensar que estaba viendo a otra mujer, pero increpar a Itachi con semejante acusación sin justificación era algo que Izumi no quería hacer. Ciertamente ambos pasaban poco tiempo juntos debido al trabajo de Itachi y al propio, por lo que esos pequeños momentos lo eran todo para ellos y se entregaban de lleno a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa como siempre, Izumi se dedicó enteramente a recorrer con besos apasionados el rostro y cada infinitésimo centímetro de piel expuesta del hombre que amaba y quien desde luego no oponía resistencia de ninguna clase ante sus muestras de afecto, lo amaba tanto...

-Fue una noche agotadora, Izumi- interrumpió Itachi, haciéndola alzar la mirada en su dirección, -estoy algo cansado- añadió a modo de justificación para evadir aquella instancia.

-Tranquilo, no importa- sonrió Izumi, descartando toda idea o pensamiento anterior. -Buenas noches- deseo, besándole amorosamente la mejilla.

-Descansa- correspondió él con una ligera sonrisa.

Tras apagar la pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa de noche, Izumi le dirigió una última y afectuosa mirada a Itachi, en medio de las penumbras, antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra la almohada. Por otro lado y recostado a su lado, Itachi se dedicó a observar el techo, con la mente repleta de pensamientos contradictorios, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba en un punto de su vida en que estaba viviendo una mentira, y lo peor es que no sabía cómo solucionar el problema en que estaba metido; amaba a Izumi con todo su corazón y lo decía en serio, ella era el amor de su vida, pero no podía seguir mintiendo al hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, eso no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Una vez le había prometido a Izumi que se casaría con ella...y no lo había hecho, se había arrepentido, le había fallado, y esa culpa no desaparecía, ¿Cómo confesarle que sentía atracción sexual por los hombres más que por ella? Todo lo hermoso entre ambos se destruiría, la defraudaría y no podría vivir con eso.

Necesitaba tiempo, tal vez al final rectificaría e ignoraría estas pasiones, debía hacerlo por Izumi si no lo hacía por él, debía hacerlo por Izumi.

* * *

**PD:** Saludos, mis amores, **he vuelto y traigo conmigo esta nueva actualización esperando que sea de su agrado**, mencionándoles que **ya tengo dos historias más en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**" por lo que pueden comentar con libertad cualquier sugerencia o aporte ya que eso me ayudaría muchisimo, ademas **estoy trabajando en una nueva actualización de otra de mis historias, por lo que les sugiero mantenerse cerca **:3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento agradeciendo su apoyo y amistad), a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus elogios y que la historia sea de su agrado, y **d**edicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia partir de ahora por su admiración por Queen) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHina**); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

-Obito Uchiha como John Reid

-Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Asuma Sarutobi como Richard Branson

-Nagato Uzumaki como Kenny Everett

**-**Kisame Hoshigaki como David Wigg

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Amor y Éxito:** en la vida real tristemente resulta casi imposible tener privacidad para quienes son famosos, y **en los 70 y 80 la prensa británica no era la más amable del mundo y nunca fue particularmente cariñosa ni con los integrantes de Queen ni con sus parejas**, aunque **Mary y Dominique siempre fueron especialmente llamativas para ellos**. **En 1976** la revista **News Musical Express entrevisto a Freddie Mercury** en casa de John Reid, **la revista ninguneaba a bandas como Queen y enaltecía a otras como los Sex Pistols** por lo que no es difícil imaginar que hizo la prensa con esa entrevista, de hecho **el titular de la entrevista fue ¿Es este hombre es un imbécil?** **Freddie se enfureció con la publicación y desde entonces no hizo más declaraciones a la prensa**, salvo a su amigo periodista David Wigg.

**Roger & Dominique:** en la vida real **Roger Taylor no le pidió matrimonio a su novia Dominique Beyrand hasta 1988** **cuando se casaron por los intereses de sus hijos** ya que por lo visto y debido a la ley de ese entonces Dominique no habría perdido la custodia de sus hijos por ser de nacionalidad francesa. **Roger y Dominique convivieron como pareja durante 12 años y estuvieron casados por 22 años** hasta 2010 cuando se divorciaron para que Roger se casara con su actual pareja, Sarina Potgieter. **En varias entrevistas Roger declaro que no creía en el matrimonio ya que lo veía como una institución y que le alegraba que Dominique pensara igual**; ambos continúan siendo muy buenos amigos en la actualidad.

**Amistad y Comprensión:** **Freddie Mercury es un hombre absolutamente extraordinario, pero muy complicado**, si bien siempre tuvo un gran circulo de amigos durante su vida, **pocos fueron los afortunados que lo conocieron de verdad y es que ni aun Brian, Roger y John sabían todo sobre Freddie**, **según declara Jim Hutton** en su libro **"Mercury and Me**" **la única otra persona en quien Freddie confiaba tanto como en Mary Austin era Dominique Beyrand**, la entonces esposa de su mejor amigo Roger Taylor. **En su libro,** Jim detalla como **Dominique siempre estaba al pendiente de Freddie y lo visitaba diariamente en Garden Lodge**, el propio **Jim Hutton la recuerda como alguien sumamente agradable y una gran amiga para él**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	12. Chapter 11

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Somewhere**" de **Within Temptation**, "**Now I'm Here**" del álbum **Sheer Heart Attack** de **Queen **(1974), "**Love Of My Life"** del álbum **A Night At The Opera**(1975) y "**Sleeping At Last**" de **Saturn**.

* * *

Casarse era algo importante y significativo en la vida de cada persona, de formas diferentes tratándose de persona a persona, desde luego, pero era algo significativo, incluso tratándose de alguien como Sasuke quien pese contemplar toda su vida un matrimonio feliz entre sus padres Izuna y Miso, no creía en el compromiso en sí...hasta antes de conocer a Sakura, desde que ella había entrado en su vida todo había cambiado y ciertamente para mejor. Se habían casado hacía tan solo un par de semanas en _Hyde Park_, por la noche, en una ceremonia tremendamente privada y de lo más tranquila pero que para ambos había sido simplemente perfecta, más ahora que su relación se estaba afianzando todavía más habían tomado ecuánimemente la decisión de abandonar el apartamento en que habían comenzado a vivir juntos y comprar una casa gracias a los ingresos cada vez mayores que _Queen_ iba ganando con el tiempo. Sasuke estaciono el auto junto a la acera, alerta en todo momento, observando la fachada de la casa que Sakura había elegido y que parecía idílica desde el exterior; tenían muy buenas referencias de ese barrio en general, no era gente particularmente elitista pero si de buena situación económica y una conducta intachable y tranquila en toda regla, todo lo que un matrimonio joven podía pedir y lo que desde luego tenía permanentemente ilusionada a Sakura que asomo la cabeza por la ventana como si de un caniche inquieto se tratara, estudiando todo con enorme atención, especialmente a la corredora de propiedades que aguardaba por ellos de pie en la entrada y que de inmediato le inspiro confianza.

-Es aquí- corroboro Sakura en voz alta, no pudiendo más con la emoción. -¿No es preciosa?- suspiro observando la casa de arriba abajo, pareciéndole todavía más perfecta. -Parecen simpáticos- menciono, aludiendo a la corredora de propiedades en la puerta.

-Creen eso cuando tienen la venta segura- contrario Sasuke, mucho más escéptico que ella. Ignorando olímpicamente a su esposo, como si no lo hubiera oído en absoluto, la Uchiha abrió la puerta del copiloto y bajo del auto. -Sakura...- llamo intentando detenerla, más desde luego que resultó inútil.

Sabiendo que no tenía sentido hablarle a la nada, Sasuke bufo por lo bajo, procediendo a apagar el motor y bajar del vehículo para seguir y alcanzar a su esposa; su intención no era sonar pesimista, negativo, ni nada parecido, pero las casas de ese barrio de _Londres_ superaban el presupuesto de las casas promedio, tampoco es como si fuera a volverse tacaño teniendo en cuenta de que estaba formando su propia pequeña fortuna como el baterista de _Queen_ que no hacía sino cosechar más y más éxitos con el pasar del tiempo, pero simplemente la casa no le parecía gran cosa desde el exterior. Caminando lentamente pero con entusiasmo, intentando no actuar como si de una niña emocionada se tratara, Sakura alzo la mirada repetidamente para contemplar la fachada de la casa y que se alzaba serenamente entre toda la naturaleza de esa área de la cuidad...estaba tremendamente ilusionada con esa casa ya que conocía a los dueños anteriores, además la ubicación era tan sublimemente perfecta que Sasuke y ella tendrían toda la privacidad que no habían tenido desde el inicio de su relación, pero más que nada quería que ambos pudieran tener su propio rincón del mundo donde nadie pudiera molestarlos, y esa casa era perfecta, Sasuke no lo veía así ahora, pero estaba convencida de que muy pronto lo haría, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie. Con una expresión tímida aunque amistosa, apretándose las manos de vez en vez, la corredora de propiedades aguardo de pie ante la puerta de la casa, sonriéndole radiantemente a la joven pareja que se detuvo delante de ella.

-Bienvenidos, soy Ayame- se presentó ella cortésmente.

-Yo soy Sakura, y él es mi esposo Sasuke- sonrió la pelirosa, estrechándole la mano.

-Un placer, ¿entramos?- invito Ayame y ante lo que la pareja no emitió protesta alguna. -La casa les encantara- garantizo sumamente convencida.

Recordándole a su esposo que mantuviera sus buenos modales que lo hacían tan encantador, Sakura se aferró a uno de los brazos de Sasuke mientras caminaban, observándolo muy seriamente hasta verlo asentir en silencio como prueba de que sabía que es lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, y accediendo a todo lo que ella le pidiera, como siempre ya que le resultaba imposible decirle que no. Adelantándose a la joven pareja, Ayame les abrió la puerta, ingresando antes para poder guiarlos, vislumbrando gratamente la radiante sonrisa en el rostro de la Uchiha al corroborar que el interior era todavía mejor que la apacible fachada; era una mezcla perfecta entre una casa colonial y una residencia neoclásica, con un toque de elegancia único y acogedor que de inmediato ratifico todo lo que ya creía de esa casa hasta ese momento; era perfecta para ellos. La casa tenía una ubicación muy privilegiada, al suroeste de _Londres_, en _Fulham_, _Surrey_, un lugar de mucha historia y próximo al rio _Támesis_, un lugar perfectamente tranquilo, pero la casa en si no era en lo absoluto la casa que Sasuke había previsto que Sakura elegiría para ellos, si, era hermosa a su propio modo si esa era la cuestión, claro que juzgándola desde el exterior podía parecer demasiado simple e incluso anticuada, pero el interior...madre santa, era literalmente una mansión de generosas proporciones y más grande de lo que él hubiera imaginado tras la sencilla fachada que no lo había entusiasmado para nada, tanta era su sorpresa que en ese momento estaba simplemente estaba boquiabierto; okey, como en tantas otras oportunidades el buen gusto de Sakura lo superaba y abrumaba por completo.

-Maldita sea, que grande- reconoció Sasuke en voz alta, reprendiéndose mentalmente por sus palabras. -Perdón- se disculpó ligeramente aturdido.

-Te dije que era hermosa- susurro Sakura, sonriéndole con complicidad.

Accediendo a mantener la mente abierta, Sasuke se mantuvo junto a Sakura en todo momento, procediendo a seguir a Ayame que prosiguió a mostrarles la casa. Okey, tenían que darle una oportunidad a la casa.

* * *

Al margen de todo lo que Sasuke hubiera previsto inicialmente, la casa era tremendamente espaciosa, elegante y muy acogedora, con hectáreas de bosque como patio y un embarcadero para un bote, era un lugar perfectamente tranquilo, incluso idílico, el lugar ideal para que cualquier pareja comenzara su vida de casados y tuviera una familia, pero lo mejor de todo a entender del Uchiha es que una de las habitaciones de la casa era un estudio de grabación profesional, perfecto para que él pudiera trabajar, componer y grabar a cualquier hora del día, ¿podía existir una casa mejor? Literalmente era como si las paredes gritaran _¡cómprame!_, y a Sasuke comenzaba a hacérsele realmente difícil resistir la tentación de oír a esa voz en su cabeza y comprar esa casa que encima de todo se encontraba a un muy buen precio...debía reconocerlo, Sakura si había tenido razones de sobra para mostrarse emocionada, la casa era perfecta para ambos, era todo lo que podrían pedir e incluso más. Ayame se encontraba en la sala, aguardando a que ellos tomaran una decisión luego de haberles mostrado la casa, y ellos dos se encontraban reunidos a solas en el vacío estudio de grabación donde podían hablar con total confianza, de pie ante la mezcladora de sonido. Lo cierto es que el primer impulso de ambos no era otro que el de comprar esa casa inmediatamente, pero tenían que pensarlo ya que si bien su precio era más que adecuado en relación con sus dimensiones, también poseía un valor por encima de lo que ambos habían tenido en mente para una casa originalmente, por lo que debían decidir si comprarla inmediatamente o si antes deberían ver otras casas.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Sakura al cabo de tanto silencio de parte de ambos.

-Es linda- contesto Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. -Con ese vestido te ves...- prefería contemplarla a ella, eso a su entender era tremendamente interesante.

-No empieces- rió ella, no queriendo cortarle la diversión ya que era la propia, pero tenían algo más en que pensar.

Por favor, no es como si pudieran culparlo, ¿o sí? Sakura y él llevaban menos de un mes casados, lo único que se le pasaba inevitablemente por la cabeza cada dos segundos y al tener una gran infinidad de tiempo libre para pasarlo con ella, era llevársela a la cama las veinticuatro horas del día, porque la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y quería demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles, eso y que la forma en que vestía no lo ayudaba mucho a pensar en otra cosa. La Uchiha se encontraba enfundada en un favorecedor vestido de seda negro perfectamente ceñido a su figura, de mangas cortas, generoso escote redondo adornado por encaje y pedrería plateada y crema a lo largo de las mangas, los hombros y en el contorno del escote, de larga falda cinco centímetros por sobre los tobillos, con una abertura en el costado izquierdo de la falda que exponía un par de botas marrón claro hasta la rodilla, y su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros...desde el primer día en que había conocido a Sakura, algo que inevitablemente le fascinaba era el modo tan particular que tenia de verse hermosa todo el tiempo y esta vez no era la excepción. Él por su parte vestía cómodamente como de costumbre; una camisa negra cerrada en la mitad del pecho y estampada por finas líneas verticales blancas, chaqueta de cuero crema claro con un fénix de múltiples colores estampado a lo largo de la tela y que permanecía abierta, jeans azul claro y botines marrón rojizo, con su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado. Aunque ambos quisieran, ese no era el lugar indicado para tener sexo, ni el momento tampoco ya que tenían una decisión que tomar.

-Ya sé- comento el Uchiha muy seriamente, -pero no estoy seguro, quizás es demasiado grande- la casa les encantaba a ambos, pero quizás era muy grande para ellos dos solos.

-Acabamos de casarnos, Sasuke, los niños vendrán en cualquier momento- recordó la pelirosa, por ahora solo eran ellos dos, pero llegaría el día en que su familia crecería, -además es un lugar tranquilo y podrás componer todo lo que quieras, cuando quieras, sabes cuánto adoro oírte tocar la batería- elogio observándolo con ojitos de cachorro.

-Y yo adoro que inventes ritmos mientras toco- respaldo él, observándola intensamente, incapaz de negarse a algo que ella le pidiera. -Si te gusta y la quieres, es tuya- acepto luego de unos segundos de silencio. -Además me gusta el embarcadero, siempre quise un bote- menciono sin dejar de observarla.

Conquistar a la familia de Sakura no había sido tan difícil como Sasuke había esperado que lo seria; su padre Kizashi era un hombre sencillo, un inmigrante portugués que se había radicado en _Francia_ tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y su madre Mebuki era una mujer severa, rígida y critica que había crecido entre los sinsabores y penurias de la Segunda Guerra en suelo francés, y que además sentía antipatía por la música. Eri, la abuela de Sakura, había sido cantante durante toda su vida, pero había muerto tras desarrollar cáncer por una mala operación en los nódulos, por lo que el desmedido desprecio que la madre de Sakura sentía por la música estaba justificado, era un mecanismo de defensa para proteger a su hija del mismo destino. Había sido necesario que Sasuke controlara su devoción por la música para lograr la aprobación de sus suegros, pero no más; como un excelente estudiante en sus años universitarios y graduado con honores en Biología, la familia de Sakura lo veía como alguien decente, y aunque Mebuki no aprobara su pasión por la música, veía que ambos se amaban, que eran felices y que él era un hombre que podía darle a Sakura un futuro seguro, y era cierto, amaba tanto a esa mujer que por ella era capaz de todo y eso incluía emplear todo el dinero que fuera preciso y comprar esa casa para que fuera feliz. Chillando de emoción, el inmediato impulso de Sakura fue abrazar efusivamente a Sasuke que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, elevándola del suelo y escuchándola agradecerle mil y un veces por ese gesto que significaba tanto para ella, para ambos. Sorprendida por el grito que había oído, Ayame entro en el estudio justo cuando el Uchiha dejaba a su esposa sana y salva sobre el suelo.

-¿Les gusto?- supuso Ayame, no queriendo sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Muchísimo, estamos felices- contesto Sakura sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ella está feliz, yo estoy quebrado- corrigió Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina.

Por ahora su familia solo se componía de ellos dos, pero cuando su familia creciera, esa casa los acogería, porque era su hogar, su propio rincón del mundo, como _Queen_.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Desde antes del lanzamiento de _A Night At The Opera_, Queen era una banda famosa que había visitado lugares como _Liverpool_, _Tokio_, _Perth_, _Detroit_, _Nueva York_, _Glasgow_, _Santa Mónica_, _Boston_, _Osaka_, _Chicago_, _Pittsburg_, _Sídney _y otros lugares más que algunos artistas solo podrían visitar en sus sueños, pero no es hasta ahora que _Queen_ realmente estaba alcanzando un éxito descomunal y el estrellato con el que tanto habían fantaseado. Un rumor había llegado a sus oídos; eran famosos en _Sudamérica_, un territorio que pocos o ningún artista había visitado antes, y ellos tan ansiosos como nerviosos habían aceptado la invitación de presentar una serie de conciertos en _Brasil_, tanto para agradecer a los fans como para conocer a este nuevo público, y vaya sorpresa que se habían llevado, 120.000 personas la primera noche y 130.000 la siguiente. Habían aceptado presentarse en _Brasil_ tanto por curiosidad como para dejar su huella y tocar música rock donde no se había tocado nunca antes, más nunca habían esperado semejante grado de popularidad, los cuatro estaban sombrados por la reacción del país ante su visita...esas personas habían estado privadas de la experiencia que era un verdadero concierto y ahora ellos cuatro les estaban dando un espectáculo completamente ambicioso sobre el que era el _Estadio Maracaná_, repleto de reflectores de todos los colores del arcoíris en un impresionante despliegue de luces y excentricidades tan normales para ellos como lo eran las explosiones controladas y pirotecnia, con toda aquella colosal multitud que coreaba de manera asombrosa sus canciones, disfrutando ante lo nunca visto.

-_Here I stand, here I stand, looked around, around, around, ¡aaaaaaaaround!_\- Itachi jugo a propósito con su eco, alargando su brazo hacia el firmamento en un gesto sublime y cargado de elegancia,-_but you won't see me, but you won't see me_\- espontáneamente movió la cabeza al rítmico sonido de la_ Red Special_, mientras se desplazaba por el escenario micrófono en mano_. _-_Now I'm here, now I'm here, now I'm there, now I'm there. ¡I'm just a!_\- jugó con el micrófono, sosteniendo la base entre ambas manos como si de un bastón se tratase, sin dejar de moverse en ningún momento.

Enfundado en un llamativo leotardo plateado repleto de lentejuelas, descalzo, con una fina cadena de plata alrededor del cuello y su largo cabello ébano cayéndole sobre los hombros para enmarcar su rostro, Itachi se sentía completamente realizado, al igual que sus amigos había estado muy nervioso porque desde antes de llegar a _Brasil_ sabía bien que _Queen_ no tenía ningún derecho a esperar automáticamente una gran bienvenida en un territorio desconocido...pero toda esa gente les estaba haciendo sentir como en casa y eso era más que suficiente para que se entregaran de lleno en el escenario interpretando _Now I'm Here_. Un par de pasos tras él se encontraban sus compañeros, Sai quien discreto como siempre y con su bajo colgándole del hombro vestía una camisa compuesta por múltiples líneas verticales de múltiples colores, de mangas cortas y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, impolutos pantalones blancos y botines marrón oscuro, con su corto cabello negro ligeramente revuelto. Sentado ante su batería se encontraba Sasuke quien tenía una permanente sonrisa ladina en el rostro producto de la emoción, portando una sencilla camisa negra cerrada en la mitad del pecho bajo una chaqueta blanca sin mangas que permanecía abierta, muñequeras rojas, jeans negros, zapatillas blancas y su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado como siempre. Y por último Naruto que no se separaba de su preciada _Red Special _en una cómoda camisa marrón oscuro estampada en lunares naranja, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones negros y zapatillas Adidas blancas. Estar en _Brasil_ era todo un honor y una experiencia de la cual querían empaparse.

-_Just a new man, you made, me live again_\- el Akatsuki alargo el brazo hacia el público con una sonrisa coqueta, extasiando todavía más a los presentes.

Si bien _Brasil_ era un entorno completamente desconocido para ellos cuatro y tenían interpretes qua las hicieran saber el significado de las palabras que quisieran, los cuatro habían aprendido el vocabulario básico en portugués e investigado sobre la historia del país, queriendo hacer el máximo honor posible ante lo que significaba para ellos estar en ese suelo y delante de toda esa gente, Naruto en particular había estudiado en profundidad al país junto con su esposa Hinata que había accedido acompañarlo en esta nueva gira como su asistente personal, un rol que por poco y no había logrado que ella aceptara por considerarse indigna, pero él había logrado convencerla de aceptar. _Now I'm Here _había sido escrita por Naruto en memoria de su primera y fallida gira por _Norteamérica_ como teloneros de _Mott of the Hoople_, y en ese momento los estaba conectando a la perfección con la audiencia que cantaba eufóricamente al unísono con ellos. Todo era tan nuevo, tan novedoso y fascinante...

¡Todo era maravilloso!

* * *

-_Tora, Nekomata, ¿me escuchan?_-saludo Itachi animosamente.

De gira por _Brasil_ o no, Itachi no podía evitar pensar en sus queridos amigos felinos que se encontraban bajo el sublime cuidado de Izumi, llamando a su apartamento para que ellos escucharan su voz mientras él tomaba un breve descanso de su más reciente presentación, en el _backstage_ del concierto y utilizando un teléfono público para llamar a su novia, vistiendo una llamativa bata amarilla que cubría su leotardo con lentejuelas. En solitario en el largo pasillo fuera del camerino de _Queen_, a excepción de Deidara que lo acompañaba mientras coqueteaba con un joven brasileño; Itachi adoraba a sus gatos, incluso solía pedirle a Izumi que les acercara el auricular del teléfono para que ellos escucharan su voz. Cómodamente sentada sobre el sofá de la sala del apartamento, Izumi sostenía el auricular del teléfono contra su oído, en pijama y rodeada por todos los gatos que Itachi y ella tenían en común, agradeciendo que pudieran hablar pese a la diferencia horaria. Itachi y ella estaban pasando por un momento difícil en su relación, discutían mucho últimamente, pero Izumi creía que todo era su culpa ya que cada vez que él llamaba luego de una presentación, ella no cesaba de preguntar cuando regresaría por lo sola que se sentía al estar lejos de él, y era cierto...Itachi tenía expectativas de la gente, y si la gente no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas, él se irritaba, no quería ser celosa ni nada pero estaban pasando tan poco tiempo juntos últimamente que Izumi temía que Itachi dejara de amarla...habían tantas tentaciones en las giras que ella entendería si él le fuera infiel, pero le dolería muchísimo de todas formas.

-Itachi, ¿cuándo voy a verte?- pregunto Izumi inevitablemente, añorándolo en demasía.

-_Pronto estaré en casa_\- tranquilizo él, extrañándola con todo su corazón_. _-_¿Pones a Momo al teléfono para decirle que lo extraño?_\- solicito, no queriendo que sus pequeños amigos se sintieran menospreciados.

-¿Y a mí me extrañas?- pregunto ella en un tono sumamente meloso, disfrutando de la conversación lo más posible.

-_Que estúpida pregunta, claro_\- contesto el Akatsuki sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que salían de su boca.

Al margen de todo lo que pareciera y en medio de todas las esporádicas discusiones que sostenían durante el último tiempo, Itachi estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos y de lo mucho que amaba a Izumi, por lo que tras pronunciar semejantes palabras su primer impulso no fue sino golpearse la frente mentalmente, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir aquello?, no estaba hablando con cualquier persona, se trataba de Izumi, su novia durante seis años, el amor de su vida...puede que de forma inconsciente su subconsciente quisiera hacerle saber a Izumi que había cosas que no le estaba diciendo, que últimamente hacia cosas a sus espaldas en las giras dadas las dudas que tenía respecto de su verdadera orientación sexual, cosas que hacía y que no podía confesarle por vergüenza ,y porque la amaba tanto que no quería perderla, porque no podía esperar que ella entendiera los impulsos que nacían en él, ni siquiera le había dicho algo a Sasuke, Naruto o _Sayi_, ¿Cómo lo tomaría Izumi? Probablemente lo odiaría, por eso no podía decirle nada, el miedo de perderla lo paralizaba. Permaneciendo en silencio, Izumi eligió no tomarse literalmente las palabras que Itachi había pronunciado sin una pisca de dulzura; su amor no era algo tan simple como para destruirse con palabras, ella sabía bien que Itachi la amaba y esperaba que él no hubiera olvidado lo mucho que ella lo amaba, porque eso era lo único importante en su relación, ya cualquier problema lo podrían solucionar después, e Izumi quería que Itachi supiera que nunca ocurriría algo lo bastante malo como para separarlos, jamás, no a menos que Itachi lo quisiera así, pero hasta entonces ella siempre estaría a su lado.

-Te amo- recordó Izumi, ignorando todo lo demás y concentrándose únicamente en él.

-_Descansa_-contesto Itachi más escuetamente de lo previsto, sin saber que más decir.

El Akatsuki colgó el teléfono, nervioso e inquieto, sintiendo que sus mentiras y lo que hacía a espaldas de Izumi quedaría en evidencia si continuaba con la llamada...sin más remedio, emitió un suspiro por lo bajo antes de emprender rumbo al camerino que compartía con sus amigos, seguido por Deidara y su acompañante. Del otro lado de la línea, Izumi dejo el auricular del teléfono en su lugar una vez que la llamada llego a su fin, no sabiendo que hacer, solo permaneciendo en silencio. Algo no estaba bien, Itachi le estaba ocultando algo y ella lo sabía, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

* * *

Comparado con el frió clima existente en _Inglaterra_, Deidara ciertamente podría acostumbrase a vivir en un país como _Brasil_, tenía vistas increíbles, una vida muy alegre y activa, y un clima maravilloso, eran la diez de la mañana y solo vestía boxers y camisa que por cierto mantenía abierta, no podía hacer eso en _Londres_ en un día normal porque de lo contrario seguramente contraería pulmonía, y no era broma, por lo que leyó distraídamente el periódico, alzando la mirada hacia la exquisita ensalada de frutas que fue puesta sobre la mesa por obra del servicio a la habitación en una elegante suite con la mejor vista; si, la vida podía ser muy buena. Sintiendo el sol chocarle en el rostro y percibiendo el inconfundible aroma a comida, Itachi se sentó sobre el colchón, bostezando en voz alta y revolviéndose el cabello con las manos, estirándose como un gatito antes de apartar las sabanas de la cama y levantándose con total lentitud, aun algo resentido y agotado por el concierto de la noche anterior mientras se ceñía la elegante bata negra que colgaba del perchero junto a la cama y que replicaba la figura de un dragón del folclore japonés. Dirigiéndose hacia la mesa con la mirada baja por cerrarse la bata, Itachi se quedó sin aliento al ver a un perfecto durmiendo sobre el sofá de la sala prácticamente desnudo, bueno, técnicamente no era un desconocido, era el acompañante de Deidara la noche anterior. ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?, ¿Quién se creía Deidara para arrastrar a alguien a su suite sin su consentimiento?, ¿A qué maldijo juego estaba jugando?

-Buenos días, jefe- saludo Deidara con una sonrisa y un tono de lo más amable.

Sentado a la mesa, Deidara alzo la mirada hacia Itachi con una sonrisa de lo más cordial y alegre antes de devolver la vista al periódico o por lo menos fingir prestarle más atención a la lectura que a él; el sujeto que dormía sobre el sofá era una estrategia, lo que él estaba haciendo era mostrarle a Itachi todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, todos los verdaderos placeres que desconocía por aferrarse a la tonta idea que ser normal lo haría feliz, no, él era mejor que normal y solo lo vería cuando dejara de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, y para hacerlo tenía que terminar su relación con Izumi, solo para empezar. Comprendiendo la estrategia que Deidara intentaba entretejer a su alrededor, Itachi eligió ignorar al _bello durmiente _sobre el sofá, incomodo porque el encargado del servicio a la habitación tuviera que atestiguar aquello, dirigiéndose hacia los enormes ventanales de la sala y dedicándose a contemplar el paisaje en lugar del cuadro a su espalda...lo había hecho, ¿okey? Sus malditos impulsos y dudas en torno a su orientación sexual lo habían llevado a experimentar y tener sexo con completos desconocidos, pero por mero deshago físico, amaba demasiado a Izumi como para entablar un vínculo emocional con otra persona que no fuera ella, pero la traición estaba ahí aunque él quisiera ocultarla, pero no haría lo que Deidara le estaba sugiriendo, no pretendería darle muerte a la persona que era, él era Itachi Akatsuki y nadie podía ver en su corazón o pretender entenderlo sin su consentimiento, él decidía sobre su propia vida, nadie salvo Dios conocía su alma y nadie lo haría.

-Limpia todo y deshazte de tu amigo- ordeno Itachi escuetamente, ignorando la escena, o eso intento hacer.

-Vístete- indico el rubio a su acompañante que acababa de despertar.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, el acompañante de Deidara se levantó del sofá en silencio, recupero sus pertenencias y abandono la habitación como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, dejando a Deidara a solas y en silencio para contemplar a Itachi con confusión, ¿Qué hacía falta?, ¿Qué es lo que no había hecho?, ¿Por qué Itachi no podía entender que no tenía por qué esconder su propia naturaleza?, ¿Por qué no podía entender que su lugar no era junto a Izumi? De pie ante los enormes ventanales que le daban una incomparable y hermosa vista de _Rio de Janeiro_, de brazos cruzados y con una mano cubriéndole el mentón, el Akatsuki reflexiono en silencio que hacer, cerrando los ojos e intentando hallar una respuesta en su caótico subconsciente, ¿Cuánto más podría mentirle a Izumi? Ya tenía claro que lo que sentía no era solo un impulso como había creído por tanto tiempo, la estaba lastimando y traicionando al ocultarle la verdad y distanciarse de ella, la amaba con todo su corazón y su alma pero mentirle toda su vida o tan siquiera mentirle por más tiempo era algo que no podía ni quería hacer.

Ya no podía seguir mintiendo.

* * *

Para _Queen_ estar en _Sudamérica_ por primera vez había sido toda una experiencia aunque _Brasil_ hubiera sido su único destino, pero no cambiarían la experiencia por nada ya que les había dado una perspectiva incomparable de la importancia que tenía su música en la gente que ni siquiera habían creído que oiría hablar de ellos, los brasileños que ni siquiera hablaban inglés habían cantado todas las canciones que ellos había interpretado en los escenarios, eran leales fans de _Queen_ para quienes trascendían las diferencias culturales o de idioma, la música había permitido la unión y eso era todo lo que un artista, _Queen_ en particular, podía pedir, que su música y su propósito se respetara. Pero y si bien había sido maravilloso conocer otro país y disfrutar de su cultura, toda la banda había estado más que de acuerdo en regresar pronto a _Londres_ y pasar tiempo junto con su esposas en el caso de Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, o novia en el caso de Itachi. El Akatsuki introdujo la cinta en la videocasetera, aguardando a que la televisión reprodujera parte de uno de los conciertos que habían dado en _Brasil_ y que él le había pedido a su amigo camarógrafo, Omoi, que copiara en una cinta para Izumi que en ese momento lo observo sentada sobre el sofá. La hermosa pelicastaña vestía una sencilla blusa agitanada color marfil y estampada con pequeños cuadrados color mantequilla y beige, de mangas holgadas hasta los codos y recatado escote en V, jeans azul claro y cortos botines marrón claro, con el cabello suelto y enmarcando su sereno y rostro. Ahí, en su apartamento, se encontraban en su propio rincón del mundo, olvidándose de todos y solo concentrándose en ellos.

-Según Naruto, fue la audiencia más grande de la historia- comento Itachi en cuanto el vídeo comenzó a reproducir un colosal mar de personas que conformaban al público. Dirigiéndoles una vaga mirada a sus gatos Momo y Matatabi que se encontraban ocupando su cama, el Akatsuki se dejó caer sobre el sofá junto a Izumi que se enderezo para ver mejor el vídeo. -Toda la noche, no supe si entendieron algo de lo que yo dije, y entonces...- aún le resultaba increíble lo que el público había hecho y que simplemente no tenía comparación.

-_Love of my life, you've hurt me_\- increíblemente todo el público comenzó a cantar la canción, haciendo que en el vídeo Itachi dejara de cantar, admirando la participación de toda la gente,-_you've broken my heart and now you leave me, love of my life, ¿can't you see?_\- incluso Naruto se veía sorprendido mientras tocaba la guitarra, porque simplemente era algo nunca antes visto que personas que hablaban un idioma completamente diferente del suyo cantaran al unísono con tanto sentimiento. -_Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me, because you don't know, what it means to me_\- Itachi se veía superado ante la cámara, sin palabras por tan hermoso gesto de parte del público hacia la banda.

Era sobrecogedor y al mismo tiempo maravilloso para Izumi contemplar como todo ese mar de personas cantaba tan hermosa canción y que en ese momento sintió como un grito de Itachi a los cuatro vientos en una irrefutable declaración de cuanto la amaba, de ahí el título de la canción; _Love Of My Life_. Es cierto que Itachi y ella se encontraban algo distanciados entre si durante el último tiempo debido a las giras, más Izumi sabía lo mucho que Itachi la amaba y esperaba que él también supiera lo mucho que ella lo amaba a él, más llevaba tiempo con una duda en la mente...este extraño distanciamiento de parte de Itachi se notaba principalmente en su intimidad, que se había vuelto algo errática ya que durante el último tiempo solo compartían la cama para dormir y nada más, por lo mismo sentía que Itachi le estaba ocultando algo pero no tenía idea que podía ser ese algo, no sabía a quién frecuentaba en las giras, pero la idea de que la estuviera engañando no hacía más que fortalecerse cuanto más tiempo pasaba, pero no quería decir nada, ¿y si estaba equivocada? Pensaría mal de él injustamente y eso no tendría disculpa alguna. Itachi contemplo la pantalla con fascinación; amaba tanto a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado que no podía imaginar su vida sin ella, claro que durante el último tiempo se estaba comportando muy fríamente con ella y tal comportamiento de su parte no tenía disculpa, pero no importaba que pasara o a quien frecuentara, su corazón le pertenecía por completo a ella y eso nunca cambiaria, aunque fuera terriblemente doloroso e incómodo para él pretender que no le ocultaba nada.

-Todos cantando, cientos de ellos, todos cantándote a ti- menciono Itachi, apartando la mirada del televisor, viendo a la nada y haciendo que Izumi ignorara el vídeo y volteara a verlo, -porque es cierto- añadió intentando demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, pero sintiéndose culpable por mentirle.

-Itachi, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Izumi en un suspiro, cansada de este confuso comportamiento de su parte, más él no supo que contestarle, bajando la mirada únicamente. -Desde hace tiempo algo no está bien- obvio serenamente aunque con algo de severidad, pidiéndole una respuesta. -Dilo- insistió, angustiada por verlo así, tan encerrado en sí mismo e incapaz de ser sincero con ella.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho...- inicio el Akatsuki, dudando en alzar la mirada hacia ella que lo observo comprensivamente en todo momento, -creo que soy bisexual- confeso casi sin aliento, esperando que ella no lo odiara por eso.

-Itachi, eres gay- corrigió ella que llevaba tiempo esperando una confesión así de su parte. -Lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, pero no estaba segura- admitió bajando la mirada, intentando aceptar lo que eso significaba para su relación.

Izumi mentiría si dijera que no llevaba un tiempo con esa teoría en la mente, Itachi era diferente de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido en el mundo y lo decía en el mejor de los sentidos, pero ella en particular y que estaba muy segura de su sexualidad siempre había percibido una dualidad en él, pero no es hasta ahora que realmente podía verla con claridad. Llevaba tiempo notando que Itachi no era él mismo, que le estaba ocultando cosas tanto por vergüenza como para no decepcionarla, pero ella no se sentía mal, es decir; claro que aceptar la verdad tan abruptamente no era fácil, pero no dejaba de amarlo con todo su corazón y con toda su alma porque él fuera gay, no, eso no cambiaba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos por él. Itachi se sentía horrible, sentía que le había fallado al gran amor de su vida, que la había decepcionado...ella merecía algo mejor que su indecisión entorno a su sexualidad, ¿pero que podía hacer? Había intentado frenar estos impulsos de su parte pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara siempre caía en un nuevo error al relacionarse íntimamente con hombres durante las giras, desde los días del internado en _Mumbai_ siempre había guardado celosamente para sí el hecho de que le atraían más los hombres que las mujeres, por eso sus anteriores relaciones no habían tenido éxito y eso él lo sabía bien, pero en cuanto la había conocido a ella todo había sido completamente diferente, había deseado y aun deseaba tener una vida normal junto a ella, quería que ella estuviera a su lado hasta el final, ¿pero cómo pedirle tal cosa ahora? siendo honesto le sorprendía que ella no lo estuviera observando con asco o desprecio.

-Perdón, Izumi, yo...- Itachi intento hablar más le fue imposible, quebrándosele la voz en el proceso, no sabiendo que decirle para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

-No, no te disculpes, por favor- detuvo Izumi, yendo en su ayuda, acunando el rostro de él entre sus manos y sonriéndole amorosamente en todo momento, -esto no es tu culpa, solo eres tú, única y maravillosamente tú- ahora fue su turno de que se le quebrara la voz, sabiendo que debía dejarlo en libertad o él sufriría por vivir una mentira, y eso sería algo que ella no podría perdonarse. -Te amo y sé que tú me amas a mí- eso era lo importante para ambos, que él fuera gay no cambiaba el inmenso amor que se tenían.

-Con toda el alma- contesto el Akatsuki, sollozando por lo bajo.

-Pues esto no cambia nada, solo me hace amarte más- tranquilizo ella, acariciándole las mejillas y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No quiero perderte- admitió él, sintiendo que moriría si ella no estaba en su vida.

-Nunca lo harás, siempre me tendrás- prometió Izumi, inclinándose para besarle la frente. -Y como te lo prometí, nunca me quitare esto, seré tu esposa en nombre- alzo su mano derecha en cuyo dedo anular permanecía el anillo con el que él le había pedido matrimonio años atrás, -pero a cambio tu nunca deberás olvidarme a mí- pidió emitiendo un ligero sollozo de pesar por aceptar que debía dejarlo libre.

-Jamás- contesto Itachi sin siquiera dudarlo.

Sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos, Izumi lo abrazo contra sí, intentando calmar sus temores ya que ella nunca lo abandonaría, lo amaba demasiado como para alejarse de él, pero también sabía que tenía que dejarlo libre para que viviera la vida que había intentado ocultar de ella, más pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría ahí para él, siempre. Puede que en ese momento y producto de tan abrumador torrente de emociones, Itachi no pudiera decirle a Izumi lo que significaba para él que ella decidiera permanecer a su lado, pero si se juraba a si mismo que no importaba que pasara en el futuro o lo que sintiera por otras personas en el camino, la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y la quería en su vida, ella era el amor de su vida y nada cambiaría eso, nada...

* * *

No se necesitaba ser un genio ni nada parecido para que un hombre normal se percatara de que su esposa estaba actuando raro, y Naruto no necesitaba emplear ninguno de sus conocimientos en astrofísica para saber que Hinata le estaba ocultando algo durante el último tiempo, nada de lo que su dulce dama hiciera o sintiera pasaba desapercibido por él, porque de serlo entonces él sería un mal esposo, y nunca se perdonaría fallarle así a Hinata, por lo que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a lidiar con lo que sea, cuando fuera necesario. Hinata llevaba varias semanas comportándose de un modo extraño; estaba constantemente cansada, sentía frío cuando hacía calor, calor cuando hacía frío, y sus emociones estaban mucho más a flor de la piel que de costumbre...Hinata ya de por si era una persona muy sensible, pero sin exagerar ahora lloraba para todo. En medio de todo este caos, ella le había propuesto observar las estrellas en _Hyde Park_ como no hacían desde hace mucho tiempo, y una oferta a la que él desde luego no pudo rehusarse. Ciñendo mejor el chal hacia sí, Hinata le dirigió una radiante sonrisa a Naruto en tanto llegaron a un punto en concreto de parque y que les traía tantos recuerdos; su primera cita había sido ahí, su primer beso...recuerdos casi lejanos teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero que seguían grabados a fuego en su memoria como si fuera el primer día, y era el lugar perfecto para contarle a Naruto el pequeño secreto que había estado ocultando de él durante el último tiempo y que ya no podía ocultarle más.

-Mi lugar favorito- suspiro Naruto, reviviendo recuerdos con tan solo estar ahí.

-Por eso lo elegí- sonrió Hinata, dichosa por poder darle una alegría. -Ven, siéntate- ánimo, extrayendo una manta de su bolso.

El Uzumaki no dudo en ayudarla, sujetando dos de los extremos y ella los otros dos, extendiendo la manta sobre el suelo para que ambos pudieran sentarse cómodamente y observar el las estrellas, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor del otro, disfrutando y compartiendo la quietud de un momento tan simple pero que para ellos era perfecto. Más aunque las estrellas eran encantadoras y cautivantes por sí mismas, Naruto eligió concentrarse por completo en su esposa que parecía aún más hermosa durante el último tiempo de ser posible, enfundada en un inocente vestido blanco de escote corazón, ceñido sutilmente a su figura y de larga falda hasta los tobillos, con una serie de bordados de color azul en el borde del escote, en los tirantes, bajo el busto y a modo de dos líneas horizontales en la falda, su largo cabello peinado en un sencillo recogido que hacia caer sus ondas azules perfectamente tras su espalda, cómodos zapatos blancos sin tacón y un ligero chal azul claro a modo de abrigo. Naruto no podía explicarlo pero veía cierto brillo en ella que la hacía todavía más perfecta, él por otro lado vestía cómodamente como siempre; playera blanca bajo una camisa azul claro cuyas mangas mantenía arremangadas, jeans azul oscuro, zapatillas Adidas blancas y su indómita melena rubia tan rebelde como siempre. Naruto era incapaz de recordar en que momento de las giras podía sentir semejante paz y tranquilidad, porque era imposible sentir algo así estando de gira, claro que amaba la música, era su vida, pero nada se comparaba a la felicidad que solo Hinata podía darle, nada.

-Gracias por hacer esto, Hinata- agradeció Naruto profundamente. -Echo en falta estos momentos de tranquilidad- extrañaba esos momentos en que podía olvidar la fama y solo estar junto a ella, siendo una pareja normal.

-Y que lo digas- río ella, porque era verdad, -Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte- inicio sumamente nerviosa.

-Si, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto él con preocupación.

-No es algo fácil de decir- retomo Hinata, bajando brevemente la mirada antes de volver a encontrar su mirada con la de él. -Aplazamos esta decisión desde hace tiempo, y llevo unas semanas intentando decirte esto, pero no sabía cómo...- se interrumpió, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos, no sabiendo como expresarse con claridad.

-Hinata, tranquila- sosegó Naruto, invitándola a hablar solo si ella sentía que podía hacerlo. Pero lo que Hinata quería decir era demasiado grande como para decirlo con palabras, la emoción no la dejaba hablar, llevándola a sollozar de alegría, guiando una de las manos de Naruto hasta posarla sobre su vientre, haciendo que él entendiera inmediatamente. -Tú...- tartamudeo, casi sin palabras, -es decir, nosotros...- se corrigió, sintiéndose como un bobo por no poder hablar.

-Si, vamos a ser padres- confirmo ella con una luminosa sonrisa y la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Inicialmente había querido creer que ese extraño comportamiento que se había apropiado de ella solo había sido un tonto desorden hormonal, por eso había acudido al hospital para descartar el problema, que lejos de ser un problema era la mejor noticia que hubiera recibido en su vida, le hacía muchísima ilusión la idea de ser madre y conociendo a Naruto como lo conocía, estaba segura de que él también estaba emocionado, al fin y al cabo ese era el papel que les tocaba interpretar dentro de la banda, intentando controlar a los muchachos. El Uzumaki, completamente maravillado ante lo que escuchaba, reacciono de un modo en que Hinata jamás lo hubiera esperado en lo absoluto: con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura su esposa, Naruto la elevo varios centímetros sobre el suelo, haciendo que el rostro de ella quedara exactamente a su altura, besándola una y otra vez hasta hacerla reír. Claro que esperaba tener hijos con ella, a su tiempo y cuando se sintieran preparados, pero en ese momento era el hombre más feliz del mundo por recibir esa noticia y por tenerla siempre a su lado a lo largo de todos esos años, y ahora juntos compartían el milagro de la vida...no, simplemente no podía encontrar modo alguno para expresar debidamente lo mucho que la amaba. Intentando mantenerse serena y no estallar en carcajadas, Hinata envolvió sus brazos entorno de los hombros de Naruto, sosteniéndole la mirada y sonriéndole en todo momento, estando tan feliz como él; los habían presionado tanto al preguntarles cuando tendrían un hijo, pero ahora su familia crecería no porque fuera lo que otros consideraban correcto, sino porque ambos estaban preparados para compartir su amor con una pequeña personita.

-Te amo, y a nuestro hijo o hija- declaro Naruto, viéndola a los ojos en todo momento.

Sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos producto de la emoción, Hinata se abrazó fuertemente a él, sollozando de alegría contra su cuello al igual que Naruto quien dio gracias de todo corazón a la existencia en si, por permitirle amar a esa mujer tan maravillosa que le había dado todo lo que podía pedir; una familia. Nunca olvidarían aquella maravillosa noche en _Hyde Park_.

* * *

_Estados Unidos, 1977_

-¡Gracias, _Madison Square Garden_!- grito Itachi a todo pulmón.

_A Night At The Opera _y ahora _A_ _Day At The Races _habían sido un éxito rotundo en _Inglaterra_ y decenas de otros países que disfrutaban de su música, pero aunque gozaran de tanto éxito había un país que continuaba negándose a darles el debido reconocimiento por su esfuerzo al no permitirles obtener un n°1 en las listas de éxito y _Queen_ no entendía porque _Estados Unidos _se resistía a ellos solo por ser extravagantes, ¿acaso ellos no tenían bandas tan alocadas como lo eran ellos cuatro?, ¿De dónde nacía tanta intolerancia? Pero tan persistentes como eran ellos cuatro, no iban a darse por vencidos por lo que estaban dispuestos a percibir el éxito hasta obtenerlo. En medio de esta nueva gira por _Estados Unidos _se les había ofrecido la posibilidad de presentarse dos noches seguidas en el _Madison_ _Square Garden_, algo a lo que no habían podido negarse desde luego ya que era el máximo hito para cualquier artista Tras el extenso popurrí de temas que componían su presentación, los cuatro integrantes reverenciaron a la audiencia que estallo en vítores mientras resonaba el himno _God Save The Queen _como siempre al final de sus presentaciones antes de retirarse del escenario, volteando a ver de vez a la audiencia que coreaba el himno para despedirlos. Tardándose apropósito, enfundado en un exuberante leotardo estampado en rombos blancos, anaranjados y verde limón, con zapatillas de ballet color blanco, una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello y su largo cabello ébano cayendo sobre sus hombros para enmarcar su rostro, Itachi le lanzo un último beso a la audiencia que jadeo extasiada.

Aunque los cuatro disfrutaran enormemente de la música, cada nueva presentación resultaba agotadora para ellos cuatro que lo único que ahora querían era descansar en su camerino, cambiarse de ropa y regresar al hotel para dormir. Sasuke se quitó la corbata negra que hasta entonces había mantenido alrededor de su cuello como parte de la presentación, camisa blanca de mangas cortas, muñequeras blancas, pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas con su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado como de costumbre, más todo el cansancio que Sasuke hubiera sentido desapareció al ver a Sakura esperarlo en la puerta del camerino, hermosa como siempre en un sencillo vestido de gasa gris claro que cubría holgadamente su figura, inocente escote en V, falda hasta la rodilla, sin mangas, con una larga cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello que dejaba caer un dije de plata en forma de flor de cerezo a la altura de su vientre a juego con una pulsera en su muñeca derecha, cómodos tacones gris perla y su largo peinado en un mar de ondas que caía sobre sus hombros, y que lo recibió un efusivo abrazo. Quien también recibió un eufórico abrazo fue Izumi quien apenas tuvo tiempo de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él que la elevo del suelo haciéndola reír ante la emoción; su relación había terminado, solo eran amigos ahora, pero ni Itachi quería alejarse de ella ni Izumi quería alejarse de él, por lo que era extraño que no pasaran cada día juntos, aun durante esta nueva gira de la que la había invitado a participar, y ella no había podido rehusarse desde luego.

Dejándola sana y salva sobre el suelo, Itachi inevitablemente tuvo que recorrer a aquella incomparable belleza pelicastaña con la mirada; ceñida blusa de seda azul zafiro sin mangas, decorada con encaje en el borde del profundo escote en Va hasta la altura del vientre, con un falso escote inferior de gasa transparente de cuello alto y redondo, corta falda a juego hasta los muslos decorada por largos flecos que llegaban a los tobillos, tacones negros y su largo cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada tras su espalda...era hermosa. Quien fue abordado especialmente fue Sai quien fue abrazado por su pequeño hijo Inojin a quien pronto se le unió Ino enfundada en un sencillo vestido burdeo de recatado escote en V, mangas agitanadas ceñidas en las muñecas, falda hasta la rodilla, tacones a juego y su largo cabello disperso sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su rostros...Sai agradecía enormemente que pudieran estar ahí con él, porque no quería estar lejos de su familia. Aun sabiendo que su esposo habría de cambiarse de ropa, Ino le acomodo sutilmente el cuello de la camiseta blanca de mangas cortas bajo el corto chaleco negro sin mangas, pantalones blancos y botines negros haciendo reír a Sai que pego su frente a la de ella que le revolvió ligeramente el corto cabello negro mientras reía de igual modo. Quien se sintió particularmente incomodo fue Naruto ante la presencia de sus padres esperándolo en la entrada del camarín y a quienes había invitado a ver el show con el propósito de remediar la mala relación que ambos sostenían durante el último tiempo.

-Mamá, papá- saludo Naruto con una ligera sonrisa, desviando la mirada hacia Hinata.

Acudiendo en su ayuda, Hinata le otorgo un cálido abrazo que lo hizo sentir seguro, Naruto sabía que debía hablar con su padre, ya no podía postergar esa conversación y Hinata se lo recordó al romper el abrazo, entrelazando su mirada con la de él, increíblemente determinada en aquel inocente vestido blanco de chiffon, de escote redondo que cubría holgadamente su figura pero que exponía su notorio vientre de embarazo de seis meses que Naruto acaricio por sobre el vestido, cómodos zapatos blancos y su largo cabello cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Emitiendo un sutil asentimiento, Naruto volvió la mirada hacia sus padres, recibiendo una luminosa sonrisa de su amorosa madre que no dudo en abrazo, susurrándole lo orgullosa que estaba de él; Kushina había amado la presentación de su hijo, ella tampoco había estado muy de acuerdo que se dedicara a la música, pero si él era feliz, ella lo apoyaría siempre. Más tranquilo ante todo el apoyo recibido hasta ahora, Naruto por fin encontró su mirada con la de su padre que dio un paso al frente, acortando la distancia entre ambos, imaginándose la peor de las reacciones con él quejándose y criticando cada detalle, señalando todos los puntos negativos de su estilo de vida, pero lo que hizo Minato no fue sino esbozar una ligera sonrisa, observando intensamente a su hijo, el niño junto al que había creado la _Red Special_, a quien le había enseñado a amar la música y a quien ahora veía convertido en un hombre admirable que hacia lo que amaba y que había cumplido su sueño...y el suyo.

-Bueno...lo entiendo ahora- suspiro Minato, interiormente divertido por su propia terquedad. -Este es tu sueño, Naruto, vívelo- alentó con sincera admiración y orgullo.

Estaba inmensamente orgulloso del hombre en que su hijo se había convertido y en lo increíblemente talentoso que era, y todo el mundo podía verlo, claro que Minato debía reconocer que había sido muy terco en reconocer el talento de su hijo pero si lo había hecho se debía a que había buscado su bien; una vez, siendo joven, Minato había tenido el sueño de dedicarse a la música, incluso había formado una banda, pero había tenido que abandonar su sueño por el nacimiento de su hijo y porque su familia lo necesitaba, por ello siempre había impulsado a Naruto a tener una educación superior y un buen trabajo, aunque también le hubiera enseñado a amar la música, para ver que incumplir su sueño valiera la pena...pero esto era aún mejor porque este era el sueño de Naruto y él estaba viviendo la felicidad con la que solo había podido soñar, a través de su hijo, una superestrella que vestía una sencilla camiseta blanca de cuello alto con el borde de color negro bajo una elegante chaqueta de seda blanca que permanecía abierta y que poseía una pequeña cola, pantalones negros, zapatillas Adidas blancas y su exuberante cabello rubio haciéndolo destacar. La primera impresión de Naruto fue que debía estar soñando, no se le ocurría ninguna otra explicación coherente para lo que acababa de oír, más se hizo a la idea de que aquel no era ningún sueño, la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre se lo confirmó, y por fin, por primera vez en años, Naruto sintió que el peso de la desilusión era arrancado de sus hombros, finalmente estaba completamente tranquilo, tenía la aprobación de su padre, había logrado hacer que se sintiera orgulloso.

-Gracias, papá- sonrió Naruto con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Sonriéndose el uno al otro, padre e hijo se fundieron en un cálido abrazo con todos los presentes como testigos para contemplar la enternecedora escena. Naruto alzo la mirada en medio del abrazo para ver a su madre y a Hinata que le sonreían con lágrimas en los ojos, siempre había intentado complacer a sus padres y cumplir con sus expectativas, y saber que ahora apoyaban su carrera lo hacía sentir pleno. Tenía a toda su familia a su lado, no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

El resto de los meses posteriores a la gira hubieron transcurrido sin mayores acontecimiento o contratiempos, con la banda preparando un nuevo concepto para un nuevo álbum que por ahora tenía el titulo _News of the World_ como referencia al periódico británico. Durante este receso y/o tiempo de creatividad, el obstetra que atendía a Hinata había estimado una fecha exacta para cuando tendría lugar el parto ahora que se hubieron cumplido nueve meses, pero también había dejado claro que el bebé podría nacer un poco antes de lo esperado y por lo que Naruto había leído cada libro o panfleto posible para estar preparado para cualquier posible situación imprevista, ya fuera que Hinata entrara en labor de parto en casa, fuera de casa, intentando controlar su ansiedad mientras el bebé aun no llegaba. Una semana antes de la fecha estipulada por el doctor, Hinata entro en labores de parto en medio de la noche, con Naruto al pendiente suyo a cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora, listo y presto para llevarla al hospital, más una vez en el hospital hubieron intentado separarlos sin éxito pues el Uzumaki se negó en soltar la mano de su amada y abandonarla en su dolor como tal vez si harían otros hombres de estar en su lugar, más él eligió mantenerse a su lado todo el tiempo, con sus brazos alrededor de ella, susurrando devotas palabras de amor a su oído en medio de tan insoportable dolor que parecía aterrarla y por el que estrechaba fuertemente su mano de vez en vez, más Naruto eligió ignorar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y consolar a Hinata que era lo más importante para él.

-No puedo hacerlo- suspiro Hinata, a punto de desistir.

-Claro que puedes, eres más fuerte que nadie- contrario Naruto, besándole la frente.

Dolor era todo cuanto Hinata podía sentir, un dolor del que había crecido escuchando pero que no había comprendido hasta hoy, con la piel ligeramente perlada de sudor y los cabellos más finos pegándosele a la frente tanto por el sudor y agotamiento como por los húmedos besos de su amado que era lo único que la mantenía anclada a la realidad. Las primeras contracciones habían sido sorpresivas pero tolerables, más ahora gimiendo de dolor recostada a medias sobre la camilla, respirando de forma pausada, sintiendo la respiración de Naruto contra su frente y sus manos masajeándole los hombros mientras ella se estremecía de dolor. Apreciaba infinitamente que Naruto pudiera ver en sus pensamientos y permanecer a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, porque no podría soportar tanto dolor por sí sola, solo podía ser verdaderamente valiente con Naruto a su lado, no sola. Apretó fuertemente una de las manos de Naruto una vez que lo sintió entrelazar su mano con la suya, intentando no gritar ante aquel dolor tan insoportable, pujando con todas sus fuerzas, soltando brevemente el airea ante cada nuevo intento...sabía que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer, lo sentía, pero el dolor era tan grande que cada nuevo avance le hacía sentir que estaba en un ciclo eterno, ¿Cómo podía valer la pena todo ese calvario? Que alguien se lo explicara porque sentía que iba a morir de dolor en cualquier momento y sentía que las fuerzas se le escapaban ante cada nuevo empeño de su parte...no, no podía rendirse, tenía que ser un poco más fuerte, su hijo no podría nacer, no sin su ayuda.

-Una más, puja, Hinata- alentó la enfermera, sabiendo que el dolor era insoportable, pero merecía la pena. Tomando aire, Hinata tomo un último impulso antes de pujar con todas sus fuerzas, dando paso a un llanto que la hizo jadear por recuperar el aliento que había contenido. -Es un niño precioso- se expresó con júbilo.

Con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos, Hinata aguardo por segundos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que el pequeño y sollozante infante que había nacido del amor de Naruto y ella, y que fue puesto en sus brazos escasamente cubierto por una mantita y a quien tranquilizo con un beso en la frente. Naruto contemplo aquel cuadro con el corazón lleno de alegría, reconociendo los rasgos de Hinata en ese rostro infantil aunque el bebé hubiera heredado su distintivo cabello rubio y ojos azules que lo observaron intensamente como si lo reconociera como su padre. Hinata y Naruto voltearon a verse el uno al otro con sonrisas de máxime alegría por tener a su hijo en sus brazos...la familia Uzumaki tenía un nuevo integrante; _Boruto_.

* * *

**PD:** Saludos, queridos, se lo que algunos deben estar, **¿Bohemian Rhapsody y no otra de mis historias?** actualice hoy porque ya tenía listo este capitulo, queridos míos, por lo que **no deben preocuparse, pronto verán una nueva actualización de otras de mis historias, no se inquieten**, ademas les recuerdo que **ya tengo dos historias más en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**" por lo que pueden comentar con libertad cualquier sugerencia o aporte que tengan ya que eso me ayudaría muchisimo:3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus elogios y que la historia sea de su agrado, y dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por Queen) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHina**); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Minato Namikaze como Harold May

-Kushina Uzumaki como Ruth May

**-**Inojin Yamanaka como Robert Deacon

**-**Boruto Uzumaki como Jimmy May

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**El Hogar de Roger & Dominique:** desgraciadamente **no encontré fotografías de la casa real, por lo que tuve que crear una inspirada en las mansiones inglesas de aspecto victoriano**, pero en varios libros se menciona que **Roger y Dominique compraron una hermosa casa para vivir juntos en Fulham (Londres), en el municipio de Surrey**, y una de las mejores características de la casa según Roger Taylor, es que **tenía un estudio de grabación en su interior y un embarcadero. Dominique eligió la casa, y Roger y ella vivieron allí durante doce años** hasta su separación en 1988, cuando Roger se mudo a la casa que le había comprado a su entonces pareja, Debbie Leng. **Los vídeos musicales** de **We Will Rock You** y** Spare Your Wings se grabaron en el jardín de la casa en 1977.**

**Queen en Brasil:** **en la película** se da a entender que **Queen se presento en Sudamérica o al menos en Brasil para 1977**,** pero en la real vida Queen no visito Brasil hasta 1981** como parte de una gira latinoamericana por Argentina, México y Venezuela. **El audio de Queen interpretando Love Of My Life corresponde a la presentación de Queen en el festival Rock in Rio en 1985**. **Elegi mantener esta licencia que se tomo en la película pero en base a parte de los datos de la visita de Queen a Brasil en 1981 y una de sus presentaciones en el Estadio Maracaná.**

**El Amor de Freddie y Mary: en la película** se da a entender que una vez **Freddie descubre que es gay, su relación con Mary termina definitivamente y solo puede verla en contadas oportunidades ya que Mary intenta tener una vida al margen de su relación**. Si bien la verdadera **Mary Austin aprobó la película**, **ella nunca se distancio de Freddie,** quienes conocían bien a Freddie aseguran que **luego de que terminara su relación, Mary estuvo a Freddie casi todos los días de su vida hasta su ultimo aliento, incluso durante algunas giras.** Además y **si bien se cree que Freddie era gay porque murió de SIDA, él siempre se considero bisexual ya que tuvo relaciones (tanto sexuales como sentimentales) tanto con hombres como con mujeres** y eso lo aseguran Brian y Roger.

**Queen en el Madison Square Garden:** **durante la gira del álbum A Day At The Races** en 1977, **Queen se presento dos noches en el Madison Square Garden en Nueva York**, lo que se consideraba todo un logro para cualquier artista, **Brian May recuerda con especial emoción la experiencia ya que permitió que él y su padre Harold May se ****reconciliaran luego de ****casi un año**** sin dirigirse la palabra**. Harold May le enseño a su hijo el amor por la música ya que en su juventud anhelaba convertirse en músico, pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por el nacimiento de su hijo que increíblemente cumplió su sueño como guitarrista de Queen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	13. Chapter 12

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**How Does a Moment Last Forever**" de **Céline Dion**, "**Spread Your Wings**" del álbum **News of the World** de **Queen** (1977), **Ask i Hurrem** de **Can Atilla**, **Bicycle Race** del álbum **Jazz** de **Queen** (1978) y **Crazy Little Thing Called Love** del álbum **The Game**.

* * *

Durante el último tiempo _Queen_ estaba viviendo una especie de receso creativo, tomándose las cosas con calma mientras se preparaban para el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum titulado _News of The World_, y se decía receso creativo porque si bien _A Night At The Opera_ era el álbum que había lanzado a _Queen_ al estrellato total, su álbum sucesor, _A Day At The Races _no había sido tan elogiado por la crítica. _Somebody to Love_ era un himno a la lucha por encontrar el amor y _You Take My Breath Away_, _Good Old‐Fashioned Lover Boy_, _Drowse_ y _Teo Torriate _igualmente se encontraban entre las favoritas de los leales fans de _Queen_, pero por otro lado la prensa y los periodistas no le tenían mucho afecto a _Queen_, tal vez porque no los habían forjado así que querían destruirlos, más aun así la banda seguía trabajando y prueba de ello fue el acompasado _riff_ de batería que en ese momento despertó a Sakura de la siesta que hasta entonces había disfrutado. Con algo de lentitud producto de su notorio vientre de embarazo de siete meses, la pelirosa se sentó sobre la cama, moviendo el cuello para destensarse, levantándose lentamente, apoyando por inercia una mano bajo su vientre, cubriéndose los labios para ocultar un bostezando mientras abandonaba la habitación. Sentado delante de la batería en el estudio privado que tenía en su propia casa, Sasuke interpreto cada _riff_ que se le venía a la mente, tomando nota de ellos en su cuaderno de vez en vez, dejándose llevar por la música, más nada le impidió percatarse de la presencia de su esposa que lo observo desde el umbral de la puerta con una somnolienta sonrisa que lo enterneció, haciendo que dejara de tocar la batería al darse cuenta de que la había despertado.

-No quería despertarte- se disculpó el Uchiha, olvidando por completo que ella estaba durmiendo.

-Lo sé, pero es imposible tomar una siesta así- tranquilizo ella, manteniendo su ligera sonrisa, incapaz de enfadarse con él cuando lo que más adoraba era oírlo tocar la batería.

No pensaba culparlo por ser apasionado, no cuando esa era una de las razones por la que lo amaba tanto, de hecho no había culpables en esa discusión ya que cuanto más avanzaba su embarazo más ligero se volvía su dormir y lo mismo ocurría con Sasuke que se había tornado algo paranoico con la idea de ser padre por primera vez y ese sentimiento aumentaba a la par que el embarazo ya que por las noches cualquier quejido de su parte lo despertaba, temiendo que ocurriera algo malo. Sasuke estaba algo aterrado con la idea de ser padre al principio, había temido no poder ser un modelo paterno apropiado para nadie, más luego de un tiempo e insistencia ella había conseguido hacerle entender que nadie nacía sabiendo cómo ser padre, eso era algo que se aprendía conforme la marcha y que ambos aprenderían en el camino. Tan irresistible como siempre y aun en su séptimo mes de embarazo, la Uchiha lucia tan elegante como siempre, enfundada en un favorecedor vestido de gasa malva semi transparente con ligeros lunares gris oscuro a lo largo de la tela en un magnifico contraste; de escote redondo, mangas semi ceñidas hasta las muñecas, amoldado perfectamente a su figura, largo hasta los tobillos y abierto en la falda a la altura de los muslos, revelando un par de cómodas botas de cuero negro hasta la rodilla, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una fina cadena de plata, el primer regalo de aniversario que él le había hecho al cumplir un mes juntos, y su largo cabello rosado se encontraba ligeramente revuelto por la siesta que había tomado anteriormente, más eso solo parecía contribuir a hacerla aún más hermosa. Aun sentado delante de la batería y observando en silencio a su esposa, al Uchiha se le ocurrió una idea que quiso emplear de inmediato:

-Ven aquí- invito él, señalando su lugar ante la batería, más ella no hizo sino arquear una ceja, confundida por su propuesta, -ven- insistió emitiendo una ligera carcajada. Pese a su evidente confusión, Sakura rodeo la batería, tomando asiento sobre el regazo de su esposo, que apoyo su mentón contra el hombro de ella. -Y ahora, las baquetas- instruyo entrelazando vagamente sus manos con las de ella, guiándola en todo momento.

-Oye, tengo buen ritmo y lo sabes- objeto Sakura inevitablemente, sintiéndose torpe debido a su condición, -pero no para tocar la batería, y menos así- obvio bajando su mirada y señalando su vientre.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo- sosegó Sasuke, sabiendo que más que incomodidad, ella estaba nerviosa con la idea de hacer el ridículo delante de él. Pese a sus protestas, el Uchiha comenzó a marcar un _riff_ simple en el bombo con ayuda de los pedales, sosteniendo delicadamente las muñecas de Sakura que entornando ligeramente los ojos replico acompasadamente el ritmo en los toms. -Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno dos y...- guió en una muda señal que ella entendió de inmediato, concluyendo el _riff_ con un golpe sonoro a los platillos, -¿ves?, no es tan difícil- sonrió ladinamente, encandilado con la luminosa sonrisa de ella producto de la emoción.

Lo único que Sakura pudo hacer fue reír como si de una niña se tratara, sintiéndose plena con la situación en sí; sabía de música desde luego, pese a que su familia no fuera particularmente adinerada había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de _Paris_ y formar parte del coro durante un par de años...su madre nunca había estado de acuerdo en que le gustara la música ya que su abuela había tenido una trágica muerte por ello, pero aun así Sakura adoraba estos momentos en que podía volver el tiempo atrás en su mente y volver a ser una niña de la mano de su esposo que era tan ocurrente como solo él podía serlo. Con sumo cuidado, prestando completa atención a su esposa en todo momento, admirando el maravilloso brillo en sus ojos y su encantadora sonrisa, el Uchiha tomo las baquetas de las manos de su esposa, dejándolas sobre la batería, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, apegándola todavía más contra sí. Intuyendo cuales eran los pensamientos de su esposo, la Uchiha volvió su rostro hacia el de él, observándolo con un deje de desafío antes de fundirse en un beso cargado de exigencia y que casi al instante les arrebato el aliento, mientras devoraban sus labios entre sí. En medio del beso el Uchiha fue incapaz de quedarse quieto, trazando líneas invisibles sobre la superficie del vestido de ella que se encontraba tan entregada como él a disfrutar del beso, pero que por pudor rompió lentamente el beso en tanto lo sintió acariciar intensamente la piel de sus muslos. La idea era indudablemente tentadora, pero ella en particular no se sentiría muy cómoda compartiendo tal actividad a plena luz del día y en su estado, aunque él estaba haciendo muchísimo merito por convencerla.

-No...- protesto ella, rompiendo el beso e intentando no ceder en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no?- sonrió él ladinamente, sin dejar de observarla con intensidad.

-Harás de nuestro hijo un pervertido, como tú- regaño la pelirosa, observándolo con fingida reprobación.

-¿Tan segura estás de que será niño?-inquirió el Uchiha ligeramente divertido, y es que en lo personal estaba fascinado con la idea de tener una hija tan hermosa como ella.

-Sí, porque me lo dice mi instinto maternal- insisto la Uchiha sonriendo con total seguridad. Desde el comienzo del embarazo ella insistía con la idea de que tendrían un niño, y por supuesto que él no quería llevarle la contraria, además, si no era niña bien podrían tener una más adelante. Sakura dejo de reír repentinamente, emitiendo un jadeo que lo alerto de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sasuke, preocupado por su repentino sobresalto.

-Se está moviendo- contesto Sakura, casi con un hilo de voz, sonriendo ante la emoción.

Envolviendo sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su esposa, Sasuke percibió las ligeras pataditas y que increíblemente parecían con torpeza el _riff_ que momentos atrás habían interpretado al azar en la batería y que en ese momento los hizo sonreír entre sí. No era nada extraño que la idea de que su hijo o hija estuviera moviéndose fuera emocionante teniendo en cuenta que hasta la fecha el embarazo era particularmente tranquilo, con contados momentos como ese que marcaban presencia y de los que ambos elegían disfrutar lo más posible ya que cada vez faltaba menos tiempo, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya tendrían a su hijo en sus brazos, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar. Sasuke abrazo aún más a Sakura, apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro de ella, inmensamente agradecido por la felicidad que le daba a su vida y por la vida que tenían juntos.

Ella era su mundo, la dueña de su corazón, su alma gemela.

* * *

_Wessex de Highbury New Park/1977_

El mundo estaba cambiando constantemente, la música misma estaba cambiando, y por ende el rock estaba volviéndose un género obsoleto a entender de muchos que se adjudicaban el título de críticos y que prácticamente veneraban el punk, un género que además estaba en contra de bandas como _Queen_, a quienes consideraban decadentes, pero _Queen_ como siempre prefería hacer oídos sordos de las críticas y concluir la creación y grabación de su sexto y nuevo álbum, _News of the Wolrd_; Sasuke había escrito _Sheer Heart Attack _y _Fight From The Inside_, Naruto por su parte había escrito _All Dead, All Dead_, _Sleeping On The Sidewalk_ y _It's Late_, reticente y dubitativo, Sai había escrito _Spread Your Wings _y _Who Needs You, _e Itachi tan maravillosamente creativo como siempre había compuesto _My Melancholy Blues_, _Get Down, Make Love_ y _We Are the Champions_, siendo esta última una de las pocas canciones que aún no eran grabadas, y eso se debía a que existía una discrepancia de ideas en torno a su letra. Para la grabación de este nuevo álbum, la banda había elegido los estudios _Sarm West _y _Wessex_, siendo en este último lugar donde curiosamente habían coincidido con su mayor banda rival; los _Sex Pistols _quienes se _h_abían encontrado grabando su álbum _Never Mind The Bollocks_, pero la que podría haber resultado por ser una increíble experiencia se había convertido en un enfrentamiento más que verbal una vez que _Aoi Rokushō_, vocalista y bajista de los _Sex Pistols_, se había asomado por la puerta y enfrentado a Itachi, cuestionándole; _¿Ya lograste llevar el ballet a las masas?_

Aquello había demostrado ser demasiado, incluso para actitud de pacifista de Itachi que había enfrentado a _Aoi_ _Rokushō_ regresándole el insulto llamandolo "_Oi Rusho_", lo que desde luego no le había parecido y ante lo que el Akatsuki literalmente lo había enviado al carajo en nombre de los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ al arrojarlo fuera del estudio por el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero para poder continuar trabajando...maravilloso, ¿no? De todas formas _1977_ no era un tan mal año como parecía ser, _Queen_ había obtenido un _premio Britannia _por parte de la industria fotográfica británica por _Bohemian Rhapsody _que había sido elegido como el mejor sencillo británico de los últimos veinticinco años y no tenían nada que temer, ellos cuatro eran una banda bien asentada y que tenía el éxito internacional en la palma de la mano, ¿Qué podía ser mejor? Incluso la familia _Queen_ continuaba creciendo pues al nacimiento de Boruto sucedido hace dos meses, pronto se les uniría el nacimiento del hijo o hija de Sasuke y Sakura, y con unos meses de diferencia el nuevo bebé de Sai e Ino cuyo evidente vientre de embarazo de seis meses acaricia distraídamente por sobre la tela de su vestido mientras era abrazada por su esposo que tenía sus manos entrelazadas contra las suyas, ambos sentados sobre uno de los sofás de la cabina durante este breve momento de descanso de la sesión de grabación, con Hinata sentada en el sillón contiguo, leyendo algunas de las letras de las canciones que reposaban sobre la mesita, acunando a su pequeño hijo en su regazo y que observaba todo a su alrededor con suma atención.

-_Spread Your Wings_\- Hinata leyó el título en voz alta, llamando la atención del Yamanaka con autor de la canción, -¿La letra es una indirecta para alguien?- curioseo luego de analizar la historia que representaba la composición.

-Un poco- contesto Sai, ligeramente avergonzado por la impresión que pudiera dar su trabajo, -es decir, todos nos llenamos de diferentes emociones por las situaciones que vivimos, y esta fue mi manera de dar una respuesta definitiva a todas ellas- esclareció ante la curiosidad de Hinata.

-Eres un genio- elogio Ino besándole amorosamente la mejilla, infinitamente orgullosa de él.

La Uzumaki sonrió enternecida ante tan adorable cuadro, descendiendo la mirada hacia su pequeño hijo en su regazo y cuyo corto cabello rubio no dudo en besar, y acariciar amorosamente abrazándolo más hacia sí, desviando su mirada hacia un par de pasos, sobre la tarima donde se encontraban Naruto e Itachi sosteniendo una discusión ideológica entorno a la próxima canción, con Sasuke observándolos con aburrimiento mientras bebía un poco de agua en el sillón contiguo a Hinata...normalmente Itachi era muy reservado consigo mismo, incluso le guardaba secretos a sus amigos pero no había podido ocultarles durante mucho tiempo las razones que había tenido para que su relación con Izumi llegara a su fin y siguieran siendo muy buenos amigos entre sí; Izumi había dicho que él era gay, pero Itachi definitivamente se consideraba bisexual y así se lo había manifestado a sus hermanos y hermanas de la familia _Queen_ que no tenían problema con su orientación sexual porque eso no cambiaba la maravillosa persona y alocada e ingeniosa diva que era, Ino y Sai en particular pertenecían a familias estrictas y católicas pero pensaban que el amor entre un hombre y un hombre una mujer y una mujer podía ser menos dañino para otros que un hombre y una mujer juntos, Itachi era y siempre seria su amigo y hermano, no importa que hiciera o las decisiones que tomara, fuera cual fuera el motivo, claro que entre ellos cuatro podían discutir mucho y muy seriamente, pero nada era lo suficientemente malo como para separarlos, aunque en ese momento Naruto e Itachi estuvieran profundizando intensamente en su discusión sobre si _We Are the Champions _debía formar parte del álbum.

-_We are the Champions_ no puede estar en el álbum- se opuso Naruto tajantemente sin importar lo mucho que el Akatsuki intentara hacerlo cambiar de parecer, -sé que hemos llegado lejos, pero, ¿cómo podemos decir que todas las otras bandas del mundo son malas e inferiores a nosotros?- cuestiono ya que lo que _We Are the Champions_ señalaba en estricto rigor es que _Queen_ era mejor que las otras banda y tal afirmación podía ser mal vista por el público. -Es un pésimo mensaje para _Queen_, ¿con qué derecho nos creemos superiores?- era una gran canción, como todas las creaciones de Itachi, salvo por este pequeño punto en contra.

-¿Sabes que hablas demasiado?- contesto Itachi sencillamente, dándole una nueva calada a su cigarrillo. -Imagina a los fans cantando esta canción, con nosotros. Sabes que gran parte de la gente se identifica con lo que escribimos, y uno de los principales objetivos es llegar al público, agradarles, hacerles sentir bien...y lo que yo quiero es que se sientan como verdaderos campeones- esclareció como le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño, y eso era Naruto comparado con él.

Cada vez que subían al escenario y con un gran número de personas coreando sus canciones y gritando sus nombres, a pesar de los nervios ellos cuatro se sentían en la cima del mundo, sentían que podían lograr todo lo que se propusieran, y eso representaba _We Are the Champions_, bueno, eso y la exorbitante sensación de libertad que tenían y por lo que merecía correrse el riesgo, su público lo entendería e incluso quienes no formaban parte de él, ¿por qué? porque simplemente en ocasiones todo lo que la gente necesitaba es que se les infundiera animo llamándolos campeones. Aunque eran grandes amigos la mayor parte del tiempo, Itachi y Naruto podían ser tan diferentes entre sí como lo eran de diferentes el sol y la luna, por lo que si alguien tenía algo que criticar, señalar, aportar o modificar en una canción, ese alguien era Itachi o Naruto, ambos podían discutir hasta el final del día e incluso sostener un tema de discusión por una semana completa hasta llegar a un acuerdo o luego de que uno de ellos se diera por vencido, pero al final su asociación, perfeccionismo y aprobación conjunta siempre creaba las mejores canciones y los mejores sencillos, empujándose constantemente entre sí con tal de ser mejores y hacer que _Queen_ mejorara cada día. En definitiva Itachi era el hermano mayor dentro de la banda, para todos, pero por momentos Naruto podía convertirse en una especie de guía o figura paterna para Sasuke y Sai, e incluso para el mismo Itachi que le delegaba importantes decisiones como solo haría con Sasuke. Comprendiendo el significado de la canción, Naruto se sintió como un completo tonto por oponerse desde hace tanto tiempo a que _We Are the Champions_ formara parte del álbum.

-Oh...me disculpo, lo entendí ahora- se disculpó Naruto, avergonzado por su tozudez.

-Disculpa aceptada, Naruto- tranquilizo Itachi con una ligera sonrisa, dando por olvidada la discusión. -¿Ensayamos?- sugirió al tener la aprobación para que su canción fuera parte del álbum.

-Un momento, chicos, quería informarles algo- interrumpió Obito, ingresando en la cabina en compañía de Deidara, -ya saben que por los impuestos estamos comenzando a recibir ganancias muy escasas y creo que la mejor forma para remediar eso es grabar el próximo álbum en otra parte, en _Francia_ \- plasmo para gran interés de la banda y sus respectivas esposas.

-Genial- sonrió el Uzumaki, intercambiando una mirada con Hinata que asintió igual de emocionada que él.

-Denme un nuevo guardarropa y ahí estaré- contesto Itachi completamente de acuerdo por vivir tan interesante experiencia y conocer el hogar de su gran amiga.

-¿Cuándo nos iríamos?- curioseo Sai ya que era mejor que fuera cuanto antes para que Ino pudiera acompañarlo.

-Lo más pronto de ser posible, si no hay problemas- respondió Obito, dichoso al ver tanta emoción.

Como músicos estaban viviendo un éxito sin precedentes, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el maldito cobrador de impuestos les estuviera quitando casi todo el dinero por su trabajo; de sus ganancias totales un 83% iba a los impuestos, otro 15% si se tenía dinero en el banco y eso sumaba un 98% de sus ganancias tan solo en impuestos, tenían que revertir esa situación y la mejor forma de hacerlo era mediante un exilio tributario para reducir algunos gastos con la distribución y los derechos de autor e impuestos, grabando las canciones de sus próximos álbumes fuera de _Inglaterra_, así el coste personal seria mínimo y las ganancias cada vez más exorbitantes. La primera emoción que Sasuke sintió fue emoción, emoción porque Sakura no había podido ver a sus padres desde su boda hacía meses atrás, esta sería una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo de calidad en familia y poder conocer el país de donde provenía su alma gemela...pero había un pequeño problema, Sakura estaba próxima a cumplir nueve meses de embarazo y por ende realizar algún viaje podría resultar peligroso y perjudicial tanto para su hijo en camino como para ella, claro que la agenda o cronograma de la banda estipulaba que comenzaran cuanto antes con la creación y grabación del nuevo álbum. Toda la banda se encontraba emocionada con la oportunidad de visitar un nuevo país, pero ni aun por su trabajo nadie podía olvidar a la familia, Sakura era parte de la familia _Queen_ y se trataba de visitar su país natal, no, dejarla atrás o viajar sin ella no era en lo absoluto una opción.

-¿No se puede aplazar la grabación?- pregunto Sasuke, temiendo conocer la respuesta. -Saben que mi hijo va a nacer pronto, no puedo dejar a mi esposa aquí y tampoco puedo viajar con ella en estas condiciones- _Queen_ era importante para él, pero Sakura y su hijo o hija lo era más.

-Lo sabemos, Sasuke, pero también tenemos cronogramas a cumplir- recordó Obito, sabiendo que Sakura lo entendería, -veré que puedo hacer, lo prometo- reflexiono ya que quizás y con algo de suerte todo podría suceder sin contratiempos si coordinaban todo.

-Ella sabe de la agenda concurrida que tiene la banda, tendrá que entenderlo, porque de no ser así no se habría casado contigo- opino Deidara, no viéndole sentido a tanto sentimentalismo, -si ella no se resistió a casarse con un artista famoso, tendrá sus motivos- a su entender la Haruno había sido muy astuta al jugar con las pasiones del baterista.

-¡Cierra la boca, Deidara!- el Uchiha estampo fuertemente sus manos contra la pequeña mesa, sobresaltando a todos. -Mi esposa no es ninguna interesada- esclareció completamente furioso, levantándose de inmediato del sofá. -Tengo el deber de cuidar de mi familia y es lo que voy a hacer le parezca a quien le parezca, y me importa un carajo lo que creas- le sostuvo la mirada Deidara, a punto de abalanzarse contra él como un león furioso...nadie hablaba mal de su esposa y vivía para contarlo.

-Sólo expongo los hechos; familia o no, el álbum tiene que ser grabado, es el trabajo de la banda- contrario el Iwagakure en defensa de sus argumentos, sin arrepentirse.

Semejante acusación de parte de Deidara fue simplemente inadmisible para cualquiera de los presentes y que conocían tan bien a Sakura, pero ¿qué otra cosa podían esperar de Deidara? Itachi y él podían ser muy cercanos durante el último tiempo, pero Sakura era una gran amiga para él y no iba a permitir que la insultaran, por lo que observo a Deidara con una mirada tan cortante como una daga y que hizo al Iwagakure bajar la mirada, no arrepentido pero si para no perder el favor de Itachi. Viendo hacia el pasado, Naruto recordaba cuando habían conocido a Deidara por primera vez, había parecido callado y solo comprometido con sus funciones como el asistente de _Queen_, pero ahora era como si los observara a todos, buscando sus debilidades para sacar ventaja de ellas. Una vez Sakura le había comentado que habían quienes pensaban que era ambiciosa o interesada y que por ello había ideado como enamorarlo luego de conocerlo con motivo del concierto gratuito en _Hyde Park_, pero era al revés, era Sasuke quien había tenido que demostrar ser merecedor de su amor, ambos se amaban de verdad, no porque el fuera el baterista de _Queen_ sino por ser él mismo, por lo que Sasuke no iba a permitir que nadie ofendiera a Sakura de ninguna forma. A Sai tampoco le agradaba Deidara en lo más mínimo, pero ese no era momento para peleas, por lo que el Yamanaka no dudo en levantarse del sofá e interponerse justo antes de que el Uchiha pretendiera golpear a Deidara, sosteniendo a Sasuke y observándolo severamente para que se calmara, porque Sakura no se sentiría bien al saber que peleaba por ella, no ella querría vivir sus batallas por sí sola, sin ayuda de nadie.

-Obito, ¿y si trabajamos en el nuevo álbum aquí mismo?- sugirió Sai, intentando evitar una pelea que no valía la pena. -Realizamos un demo de las canciones, y luego sólo grabamos la versión final en el estudio en _Francia_\- volvió el rostro hacia Sasuke quien asintió por lo bajo, -así no emplearíamos tanto tiempo en grabar el álbum y podríamos pasarlo con nuestras familias- no solo lo decía por su amigo sino también por sí mismo.

-No es una mala idea, Sai- respaldo Obito, agradeciendo su intervención y manejo de la situación, -podemos trabajar así, y después que el pequeño Uchiha nazca partiremos a _Francia_ lo antes posible- propuso observando severamente a Deidara quien se hizo el desentendido, -¿Qué les parece, muchachos?- inquirió manteniendo un buen ánimo para evitar lo más posible una pelea.

Todos asintieron de inmediato ante el nuevo cronograma, todos excepto Sasuke quien lo hizo a regañadientes; si Deidara o alguien creía que iba a olvidar semejante insulto a su esposa, estaban equivocados, no lo olvidaría nunca...

* * *

-Gracias agradeció el Uchiha a la enfermera que se encontraba esperándolo.

La joven enfermera trabajaba junto a la doctora Masako que había atendido a Sakura a lo largo de todo su embarazo, y comprendía tan bien los nervios de padre primerizo que en ese momento había aguardado la llegada del Uchiha fuera de la sala con una bata que le ayudo a colocarse por sobre la ropa antes de permitirle pasar. Había tenido sumo cuidado desde el primer día en que la doctora Masako había establecido una fecha de cuando debería tener lugar el parto, había tenido cuidado de estar presente junto a Sakura durante cada etapa del embarazo, pero ni aun cuando Sasuke hubiera cronometrado todo en su mente para estar presente en la fecha prevista, su hijo se había adelantado una semana y por lo que él había abandonado el estudio de grabación en medio de un ensayo para poder llegar a tiempo al hospital donde ya se encontraba Sakura. Nervioso a más no poder aunque intentando disimularlo desde luego, Sasuke ingreso en la sala, situándose inmediatamente detrás de Sakura que se encontraba tumbada a medias sobre la camilla y que de inmediato le dirigió una mirada severa, con la frente perlada de sudor y el cabello ligeramente revuelto...era hermosa, incluso enojada. No iba a culparlo, Sakura sabía que el trabajo de la banda era un eje central en la vida de Sasuke, ella ya se había enamorado de él como un músico, pero por Dios que en ese momento estaba furiosa con él; okey el sexo era grandioso, fenomenal, pero ¿por qué ella tenía que lidiar con el dolor del parto?, ¿no era más justo que él lo hiciera? _Vale la pena, lo vale_, se dijo Sakura mentalmente intentando no cometer homicidio.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sasuke, sintiéndose como un tonto pero no sabiendo que más decir.

-No preguntes- acallo Sakura, pensando en mil y un formas de matarlo en su mente por embarazarla.

-¿Podemos proceder ya que el padre está aquí?- consulto la doctora en un intento por hacer el dolor lo menos prolongado posible.

Aunque sonara tonto o irrisorio, Sakura se había empecinado en que su hijo o hija no iba a nacer a menos que Sasuke estuviera presente y se había empeñado tanto en esa idea aunque las contracciones se hubieran tornado muy constantes a esas alturas; su bebé había estado nueve meses en su vientre, podía esperar un poco, tenía que hacerlo...excepto ahora que Sasuke por fin había llegado, en verdad necesitaba nacer y ya. El dolor del parto era algo aterrador en la vida de cada mujer, ciertamente en un grado diferente en consonancia por las menciones y/o explicaciones que se dieran en torno a ello a lo largo de la vida de cada mujer, pero era aterrador porque lo que se sabía de ello con certeza es que era incomparable a cualquiera dolor existente y que nadie en el mundo salvo una mujer lo podía soportar, por lo que la perspectiva de enfrentarse a ello no era precisamente alentadora, más aun así Sakura se negó a gritar en lo más mínimo aunque por dentro sintiera como si le estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas por cada nuevo intento que hacía, apretando fuertemente la mano de Sasuke contra la suya, puede que él no lo supiera, pero si en ese momento ella se encontraba soportando semejante dolor era por el inmenso amor que se tenían, por su hijo o hija y porque la presencia de él a su lado le infundía valor, podía ser valiente por sí sola, pero junto a él sentía que no tenía por qué temerle a nada. Era simplemente asombroso, Sasuke ciertamente no podía llegar a imaginar lo desgarrador que era el dolor que Sakura estaba sintiendo, pero estaba asombrado por su capacidad para soportarlo casi sin demostrar quiebre alguno...en verdad era muy valiente.

-Una más, ya casi- ánimo la doctora, felicitando sus esfuerzos e instándola seguir.

-Tú puedes- alentó Sasuke, apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella que le apretó fuertemente la mano.

No existía nadie tan fuerte o valiente como Sakura para soportar un dolor tan evidente casi sin quejarse, de eso Sasuke estaba convencido, aferrando su mano contra la de ella, no la culparía por gritar si eso es lo que quería hacer, por eso estaba ahí, por ella y por lo mucho que la amaba, ¿qué importaba si tenían un niño o una niña? Sakura era la razón de su vida, su familia, todo siempre estaría bien, no importaba que pasara. No lo estaba demostrando en ese minuto, pero por dentro estaba gritando de dolor, era algo simplemente indescriptible e insoportable, su madre le había dicho que cuando tuviera a su hijo o hija en brazos todo el dolor valdría la pena, y estaba intentando hacerse a la idea mientras sentía las olas de dolor aumentando una y otra vez como prueba de que el bebé en su vientre necesitaba de su ayuda para nacer, _una más, un intento más _se dijo ella mentalmente sin rendirse, respirando pausadamente, pujando una última vez con todas sus fuerzas y apretando los dientes para contener un chillido que con seguridad se hubiera convertido en un grito si ella no lo hubiera contenido a tiempo, percibiendo de inmediato como el dolor cesaba de forma paulatina a la par que sentía que algo abandonaba su cuerpo...o alguien más bien. Como si desconociera aquel entorno que lo rodeaba, y así era, tuvo que transcurrir un breve segundo antes de que el pequeño infante comenzara a llorar, clamando por estar en los brazos de su madre de cuya presencia y calor parecía encontrarse demasiado lejos a su entender mientras era examinado por la doctora.

-Es un niño- celebro la doctora, cortando el cordón umbilical.

-Te lo dije- sonrió Sakura, triunfante, olvidándose por completo del dolor.

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario- contradijo Sasuke, divertido porque ella tuviera la última palabra como siempre.

En ese momento y escuchando tan desesperado llanto, Sasuke olvido e ignoro por completo el deseo que había tenido de que su hijo fuera una niña, lo único que quería en ese momento era verlo, Sakura compartía su sentir y por lo que con algo de dolor y dificultad se sentó sobre la camilla, rogándole con la mirada a la doctora que le entregara a su hijo aunque aún no lo hubieran limpiado y se encontrase manchado de sangre...necesitaba sostenerlo. Siendo previamente envuelto en una pequeña mantita azul, el pequeño Uchiha fue puesto en los brazos de su madre, dejando de llorar de inmediato al encontrarse sobre su pecho y con su calor rodeándolo otra vez, contemplando con sus inocentes orbes ónix los rostros de su padre y su madre que en tanto lo tuvo en brazos comenzó a sollozar de la emoción mientras limpiaba su pequeño cuerpecito con la manta. Todo valía la pena, todo el dolor sentido valía la pena mientras contemplaba a su inocente pequeño de piel clara, orbes ónix e inconfundible cabello azabache con reflejos azulados que había llegado al mundo para iluminar su vida como un sol, porque ahora en definitiva nunca se encontraría sola, siempre tendría a su hijo a su lado para acompañarla como ella siempre estaría ahí para él, ese pequeño se había convertido en su mayor alegría, en su razón de vivir; _Daisuke_, nombro Sakura con el corazón desbordante de alegría, como Sasuke quien se encontraba conteniendo lágrimas de emoción que por tan enternecedor momento, besando delicadamente la pequeña cabeza de su hijo, rodeando a Sakura con sus brazos...

-¿Creen que falte mucho?- pregunto Itachi, ansioso, ya queriendo conocer a su nuevo sobrino o sobrina.

-Itachi, acabamos de llegar- recordó Naruto en caso de que lo hubiera olvidado.

-Sí, pero no me gusta esperar- contrario él como si de un niño se tratara.

En la sala de espera, toda la familia _Queen_ se encontraba reunida en espera de conocer al nuevo o nueva integrante de la familia _Queen_ y por quien se tenía una expectativa enorme que incluso había motivado una presente apuesta por el sexo del bebé, Sasuke quería una niña pero Sakura quería un niño; Naruto y Sai creían que como siempre su amigo y baterista se saldría con la suya y el bebé sería la primera niña de la familia mientras que Itachi estaba convencido de que el bebé sería un niño, confiaba en el instinto maternal de su querida amiga, porque sencillamente una madre nunca se equivocaba. Entrelazando su mano con la de Itachi que de inmediato volvió el rostro hacia ella, Izumi le sonrió amorosamente como siempre, calmando sus ansias y curiosidad como solo ella podía hacerlo, por su parte Ino y Hinata se sonrieron cómplices entre sí para no reír, si las cosas ya eran así ahora, ¿Cómo serían cuando naciera el bebé de Ino? Hasta ahora solo habían niños, necesitaban equilibrar la situación antes de verse superadas. Revolviéndose ligeramente el cabello y con una sutil sonrisa tras dejar a Sakura y Daisuke cómodamente instalados en una habitación, Sasuke se dirigió a la sala de espera, confiando o más bien sabiendo de antemano que allí encontraría a sus amigos que lo habían seguido nada más abandonar el estudio y así fue pues todos no dudaron ni tan siquiera un segundo en levantarse para felicitarlo en cuanto lo vieron aparecer, pero deteniéndose antes de hacerlo, todos con una pregunta en mente que Sasuke adivino de inmediato; querían saber si había sido niño o niña.

-Es niño- revelo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina de evidente orgullo.

-¡Sí!- chillo Itachi, emocionado feliz y victorioso. -Páguenme- demando volviendo el rostro hacia sus amigos.

Negando para sí de incredulidad, Sasuke eligió ignorar como Naruto y Sai le entregaban con desgano a Itachi el dinero pactado en la apuesta de que el bebé seria niño y no niña como Sasuke había deseado, pero aunque fuera un niño el Uchiha no podía ser más feliz, ahora junto a Sakura y Daisuke su vida estaba completa.

* * *

_Estados Unidos, Nueva Orleans/1978_

-_Bicycle, bicycle, bicycle_.

-_I want to ride my..._

-_Bicycle, bicycle, bicycle_.

-_I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride my bike, I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride it where I like..._

Aunque lo previsto originalmente era que grabaran su nuevo álbum en _Francia_, habían comenzado a trabajar en él en los estudios _Mountain_ de _Montreux_ hasta donde habían viajado junto con sus respectivas familias, habían elegido esas instalaciones porque eran las mejores de _Europa_ desde el punto de vista técnico, y _Queen_ siempre buscaba lo mejor, pero luego de componer gran parte del material previsto para el álbum habían viajado a _Francia_ según lo previsto. Pasar tiempo de calidad de _Francia_ había sido divertido para todos, claro que lo habían hecho por el exilio tributario, pero más parecían unas cómodas vacaciones familiares para _Queen _que una obligación, grabando ocasionalmente en el estudio _Super Bear_, incluso Itachi había celebrado su cumpleaños N°32 en el _St. Paul_ de _Vence_. El álbum _Jazz_ acababa de lanzarse, con dos caras A; una versión remasterizada de _Fat-Bottomed Girls _y _Bicycle Race_ que había sido escrita por Itachi, e inspirada en el paso del _tour de Francia_ por _Niza_ durante una de sus sesiones de grabación en el estudio. Para promocionar el sencillo del álbum no se les había ocurrido nada mejor que alquilar el estadio de _Wimbledon_ en _Londres_, durante su estancia en _Francia_, y contratar a sesenta y cinco chicas desnudas para que participaran en una carrera ciclista a imagen de la temática de la canción, eso era lo que los tenía tan entusiasmados y divertidos, sentados uno al lado del otro en el largo sofá de la habitación de Itachi en el hotel en que se estaban quedando en _Nueva Orleans _como parte de su nueva gira, disfrutando del placer culpable de ver a hermosas mujeres desnudas registradas en vídeo para una de sus canciones, ¿había algo malo en eso?

-No...- rió Sai por lo bajo, no pudiendo creer que hubieran logrado crear un vídeo así.

-No puedo creer que nos perdiéramos eso- negó Sasuke, incrédulo y decepcionado.

-Tal vez fue mejor, pero no dudo que debió ser todo un panorama- supuso Naruto, apelando a la razón.

-Y aquí estamos; aburridos- suspiro Itachi, momentáneamente apesadumbrado. -¿Y si hacemos una fiesta?- planteo repentinamente, irguiéndose sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Itachi?- pregunto el Uzumaki, entre temeroso y curioso.

-Nada- el Akatsuki se encogió de hombros con la inocencia de un niño, -¿Por qué me ven así?- pregunto al ver que sus amigos no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-Porque te conocemos- contesto el Uchiha, observándolo seriamente.

Ellos eran mucho más que amigos entre sí, eran hermanos, por lo que se conocían mejor que nadie y en especial conocían a Itachi que si bien podía ser muy exigente y temperamental, gran parte del tiempo podía ser enérgico y por demás encantador, tanto que ellos pocas veces podían resistirse a sus ideas, aunque fueran lo más descabellado del mundo. En lo personal Naruto y Sai no tenían problemas con la idea de una buena fiesta, ¿Quién podía resistirse a una celebración? El único problema era que tenían que hacer el papel de niñeras o chaperones para vigilar que Itachi y Sasuke, ebrios a más no poder luego de consumir grandes cantidades de alcohol, no cometieran ninguna locura que pudiera hacerlos aparecer en los titulares de algún periódico y no era una broma, estando ebrios Itachi y Sasuke verdaderamente podían comportarse como dos perfectos idiotas, gritando a todo pulmón como si fueran una pareja de gatos nocturnos, más aunque disfrutaba sublimemente de toda buena fiesta, Sasuke tampoco olvidaba ni olvidaría nunca que tenía a su esposa e hijo esperándolo en _Londres_, pero antes de volver quería disfrutar de la efímera posibilidad de divertirse hasta casi perder el conocimiento. Vivir una vida salvaje y llena de excesos era algo que le encantaba a Itachi, lo llenaba de energía tanto como su performance en el escenario, era parte de su naturaleza, el aburrimiento era una enfermedad, necesitaba el peligro y la excitación, ellos cuatro necesitaban celebrar su éxito, y él conocía la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-Ya verán que tengo en mente- contesto Itachi con secretismo, urdiendo cuidadosamente un plan en su ingeniosa cabeza.

Si iban a celebrar debían hacerlo a lo grande, ¿verdad? Estaban en _Nueva Orleans_ y era _Halloween_, tenían que disfrutar la experiencia.

* * *

Nuevamente Itachi se había excedido como siempre; de una simple fiesta para celebrar el final de la gira habían pasado a una descomunal fiesta en la que participaban hombres, mujeres e intermedios, sumado a un tenedor libre y coctel de drogas y alcohol de todas las clases, e individuos de ambos sexos desnudos ofreciendo sexo gratis, ¡hasta había una pitón en la habitación!, ¿Podía existir algo más loco que eso? Como _Queen_ y desde el éxito que había significado para ellos el álbum _A Night At The Opera_, tenían la costumbre de realizar una gran fiesta al inicio y al final de sus giras, y aunque el álbum _Jazz_ no hubiera cosechado aún un N°1 en las listas de éxitos estadounidenses, ellos no iban a amargarse por ello sino que todo lo contrario, seguirían trabajando pero por ahora lo único que querían hacer era embriagarse, pasarla bien y disfrutar. En sus lugares de honor en el centro del salón, los cuatro integrantes de la banda contemplaban gratamente sorprendidos como se desarrollaba la fiesta, y es que no había cosa mejor que celebrar _Halloween_ en _Nueva Orleans _con 500 invitados procedentes de todo el mundo reunidos en el salón de baile del hotel y reservado solo para ellos y su deleite personal; enanos, _drag-queens_, tragafuegos, chicas luchando en el barro, strippers, bandas de percusión caribeñas, bailarinas de _vudú_ o _zulúes_, prostitutas...entre otras tantas excentricidades. Uno de los enanos que participaban de la fiesta se aproximó a los cuatro anfitriones y de entre quienes Itachi y Sasuke tomaron una porción de cocaína de la bandeja que el pequeñín tenía sobre la cabeza.

-Gracias, cariño- sonrió Itachi a modo de agradecimiento.

A la par que el enano se retiraba, Naruto negó cortésmente a una de las meseras nudistas que le ofreció un trago; por elección prefería mantenerse sobrio, no quería cometer ninguna locura que atentara contra el equilibrio de su matrimonio como si hacía Sasuke con el propio, no, él era incapaz de traicionar a Hinata, si la amaba con todo su corazón, ¿por qué pensar en otras mujeres? He ahí la respuesta, y Sai estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, manteniéndose sobrio a excepción de un pequeño trago de brandi para mantenerse despierto y alerta. Dentro de la banda, quienes siempre cometían locuras eran Itachi y Sasuke, no por nada eran quienes estaban detrás de todas aquellas juergas escandalosas; se drogaban juntos, se embriagaban juntos, hacían bromas telefónicas, llamaban a las puertas de otras habitaciones como broma...todo lo hacían juntos, por lo que si ambos se metían en algún problema, ¿Quién los salvaba? Naruto y Sai por supuesto, ya que usualmente eran los únicos conscientes cuando todo terminaba o se salía de control, no sobrios pero si conscientes y moderadamente lucidos. Por favor, eran _Queen_ y cada día cosechaban aun el éxito por el que tanto habían luchado, tenían sus propias pequeñas fortunas con las que llevar una existencia cómoda por el resto de sus vidas, como mínimo se merecían poder disfrutar de la buena vida de vez en cuando, eran una banda de rock y materialmente hablando tenían todo lo que pudieran desear, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo simplemente y hacer locuras? Solo se vivía una vez después de todo.

-Increíble fiesta, Itachi- felicito Sai, dándole otro trago a su copa de brandi.

-Algo animada para mí gusto- comento Naruto, observando como la fiesta se tornaba aún más desinhibida cuanto más tiempo pasaba.

-Por favor, no seas aburrido, Naruto- regaño Sasuke en tanto Itachi y él consumieron sus respectivas líneas.

Itachi mantenía en silencio su pasión por la cocaína porque le habría horrorizado que lo consideraran un adicto; cuando decidía dejar de consumirla, lo hacía sin problemas, pero si se aficionaba tanto a ella se debía a que la cocaína disparaba su confianza, le daba el temple necesario para ser Itachi Akatsuki...por el momento lo que Itachi estaba haciendo era vivir el cliché de "_sexo, drogas y rock and roll_", y no era ninguna sorpresa que Sasuke le siguiera la corriente, no por volverse un adicto sino que para ser lo que se esperaba que fuera; una estrella de rock. Sai y Naruto vivían vidas relativamente tranquilas por elección, incluso Itachi era tremendamente simple y aburrido fuera de las fiestas que realizaba esporádicamente, mientras que Sasuke disfrutaba hasta la médula del estilo de vida de las estrellas de rock, le encantaba estar de gira hasta agotarse por completo. Las razones de Naruto para intentar apretar una especie de correa invisible entorno del cuello de Sasuke no estaban menos que justificadas; en la última fiesta que habían realizado en un club en _Nueva York_, Sasuke, ebrio y drogado al igual que cualquiera de ellos, se había llevado a la cama a una completa desconocida, claro que se arrepentía en el alma de la afrenta hecha contra su matrimonio, pero por lo visto no estaba haciendo ningún mérito por intentar evitar otra situación similar y eso preocupaba a Naruto, ¿Es que Sasuke no se daba cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo? Naruto comenzó a preocuparse en tanto vio a Sasuke pedirle otro trago a una de las meseras nudistas, temiendo que la situación de _Nueva York _se repitiera inevitablemente.

-Sasuke...- advirtió el Uzumaki, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No estoy en casa, puedo embriagarme- ignoro el Uchiha, bebiendo despreocupadamente.

-Ese es el espíritu- celebro Itachi, golpeándole amistosamente el hombro, -si te vuelves un peligro, yo te salvo- le recordó como en cada nueva fiesta.

-Y si tú te vuelves un peligro, yo te salvo a ti- prometió Sasuke de igual modo, sonriendo de forma cómplice.

No era ningún tonto, Sasuke sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no había sido su intención serle infiel a Sakura, solo había sido un error, algo a lo que había recurrido ante el estrés de la gira, nada más, y esto solo era una fiesta, diversión inocente. Itachi tenía más que claro que su mejor amigo, como un hombre casado, no debería comportarse tan salvajemente como lo hacía, pero tampoco es como si él hiciera un verdadero esfuerzo por corregir la conducta de su amigo, y es que había algo sobre Sasuke en este estado de embriaguez que lo hacía más divertido de lo que ya era, casi como un gatito juguetón y a quien Itachi no podía quitarle la diversión. Ante la poco alentadora perspectiva que representaba contemplar como Itachi y Sasuke se sumergían en su rutina de embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento, Naruto y Sai no dudaron ni por un segundo en levantarse de sus lugares y recorrer el salón para matar el tiempo, evadiendo observar a las personas que se encontraban desnudas o drogándose, concentrándose en lugar de ello en las bailarinas, las bandas de percusión o a los enanos que propiciaban su propio entretenimiento. De hecho, lo que en ese momento llamo su atención fue uno de esos enanos que sin que nadie más prestara atención, salvo ellos dos aparentemente, se recostó sobre una bandeja que casualmente era de su tamaño, y situó sobre si trozos de carne o hígado picado que se suponía que debían servirse a parte de los invitados, casi volviéndose invisible bajo el material. Por demás curiosos, Naruto y Sai se aproximaron al pequeño hombre, no entendiendo porque estaba haciendo aquello.

-Oye, amigo- llamo el Uzumaki, obteniendo la atención del enano, -¿Qué estás haciendo?- curioseo con una divertida sonrisa.

-Me acuesto bajo la carne- contesto el pequeño hombre sencillamente.

Naruto y Sai estallaron en carcajadas una vez que el enano comenzó a moverse bajo la carne, asustando y sorprendiendo a todo aquel que pretendiera tomar un trozo de carne de la bandeja. Era una completa locura, ¿y qué?

* * *

_Musicland, Munich/1979_

-¿Qué tienes?- consulto Naruto, alzando la mirada.

-Tengo esto- Sasuke le tendió la letra de la nueva canción que había escrito; _Rock It_.

Recientemente habían concluido una gira por Japón, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para emplear como descanso antes de volver a _Londres_, no estaban en _Munich_ porque tuvieran la idea de lanzar un nuevo álbum, no tras el lanzamiento de _Live Killers_, así que por ahora todo eran ideas que les rondaban la cabeza a los integrantes de la banda y que traspasaban al papel como letras para futuras canciones, pero insistían, aun no tenían un nuevo álbum en mente ni nada parecido, todo era solo un breve descanso, aunque de todas formas seguían creando música en el estudio. Habían elegido _Munich_ como destino por ser una ciudad tranquila y desconocida para ellos, pese a lo fría que era, y pese al poco tiempo que llevaban en ella, habían comenzado a ver esta ciudad como una suerte de segundo hogar, donde vivían vidas diferentes de lo que acostumbraban, era como estar de gira pero a la vez tomándose un respiro, un escape de la vida cotidiana, por lo que se estresaban y discutían menos. Estaban trabajando bajo la dirección de Izumo Kamizuki, un productor e ingeniero de sonido alemán que con su conducta severa y divertida al mismo tiempo se había ganado un lugar de honor en el círculo familiar de _Queen, e _Izumo estaba encantado con la enorme creatividad espontanea que tenían los cuatro, su dedicación, su entusiasmo, la velocidad y maestría con que trabajaban era admirable. En medio del profesional silencio que tenía lugar en la cabina del estudio, todos sentados sobre los sofás a excepción de Izumo que se encontraba del otro lado del cristal ante la mezcladora de sonido, Itachi finalmente hizo acto de aparición, atrapando la atención de todos con su sola presencia.

-¡Paren las prensas!- detuvo el Akatsuki nada más entrar.

-¿Qué prensas?- no comprendió Sai, alzando la mirada de la canción que estaba escribiendo.

-Yo me entiendo- tranquilizo Itachi al ver que no estaban haciendo nada de vital importancia, dejando sobre la mesa una copia de la letra de la canción que había escrito. -Tengo una idea- anuncio antes de tomar una de las guitarras de los atriles.

-Itachi, no pretendas tocar guitarra, porque no sabes- bromeo el Uchiha ya que la guitarra no era algo que se le diera bien a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias, queridos- comento el parsi con evidente sarcasmo, -escuchen esto- comenzó a interpretar los acordes tan pronto como le fue posible, logrando obtener la atención de sus amigos. -_This thing, called love, I just can't handle it, this thing called love, I must get round to it I ain't ready, crazy little thing called love_\- enronqueció apropósito su voz, aludiendo al rock clásico_, _-_this thing_\- les indico a sus amigos que lo siguieran.

-_This thing_\- corearon los tres, ligeramente confundidos.

-_Called love_\- alentó el vocalista con una sonrisa.

-_Called love_\- tenían que reconocerlo, el ritmo era muy pegajoso.

-_It cries_\- continuo Itachi, manteniendo el pegadizo ritmo con los acordes de la guitarra.

-_Like a baby_\- completaron ellos.

-_In a cradle all night, It swings_, _It jives_\- el Akatsuki alzo la mirada, viendo a Izumo mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música, esa era una buena señal, -_It shakes all over like a jelly fish, ¡I kinda like it! Crazy little thing called love_\- finalizó, marcando muy bien los acordes.

Si había un instrumento que Itachi intentaba evitar tocar ese era la guitarra, eso y el piano wurlitzer que ni siquiera podía ver, porque y si bien había aprendido a tocar la guitarra solo lo había hecho para tener las notas claras en su cabeza, por lo que no se consideraba ningún genio o prodigio, de hecho esta canción, _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_, se le había ocurrido repentinamente mientras tomaba un relajante baño de espuma en el baño de su lujosa suite en el hotel _Bayerischer Hof_, así que los acordes eran bastante escasos y fáciles de entender, nada muy elaborado. Puede que Itachi no se considerara ningún genio musical, era tremendamente humilde con su trabajo, pero en esencia era un gran músico y compositor, y un gran guitarrista solo que increíblemente accidental, no seguía ninguna norma, en lugar del típico rasgueo sobre las cuerdas, lo que hacía era tocar únicamente hacia abajo a gran velocidad, ni Naruto, Sasuke o Sai poseían tal destreza en las cuerdas como para tocar la guitarra de ese modo. Del otro lado de la cabina, ante la mezcladora de sonido, Izumo escucho con total atención la canción hasta que Itachi interpretara el ultimo acorde, estaba claro que aquel estilo era _rockabilly_, lo que el Akatsuki había hecho era inspirarse en el fallecido rey del rock y de la mejor forma posible. Tan sorprendidos se encontraban todos que nadie fue capaz de pronunciar tan siquiera media palabra, tan solo observando a Itachi que bajo la mirada temiendo que su canción no fuese lo suficientemente buena, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para sus amigos que de inmediato lamentaron darle una idea tan errada.

-La canción me suena de alguna parte- comento Sasuke, reconociendo el estilo _rockabilly_ de inmediato.

-Me inspire en el rey del rock- contesto Itachi con la mirada baja, jugando con las cuerdas de la guitarra.

-Hashirama Senju- sonrió Naruto, fascinado por esta idea y que no era menos viniendo de su mejor amigo.

-Es un homenaje, el rock clásico nunca falla- obvió el Akatsuki con una sonrisa, -pero con mi estilo- puntualizo con su indispensable actitud de diva.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- curioseo Sai, intrigado por su creatividad como siempre.

-Durante un baño de espuma y en diez minutos- el parsi volvió a interpretar los acordes, invitando a sus amigos a unírsele.

Sonriéndose entre sí, ninguno dudo en preparar sus instrumentos para ensayar y comenzar a grabar, con Izumo como testigo; _Queen_ era más que músicos normales o de éxito, eran verdaderos dioses del rock...

* * *

**PD:** Saludos, queridos, prometí continuar actualizando, mis amores, y lo cumplo aunque yo misma tenia dudas sobre si podría terminar este capitulo a tiempo, ademas prometiendoles continuar actualizando otras de mis historias, y recordandoles que **ya tengo dos historias más en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**" por lo que pueden comentar con libertad cualquier sugerencia o aporte que tengan ya que eso me ayudaría muchisimo :3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y unica **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras en cada nuevo capitulo, dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma sus halagos y que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Obito Uchiha como John Reid

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Boruto Uzumaki como Jimmy May

**-**Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

**-**Izumo Kamizuki como Reinhold Mack

**-**Aoi Rokushō como Sid Vicious

**-**Hashirama Senju como Elvis Presley

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Queen VS Sex Pistols:** **Queen ya tenía cuatro álbumes de estudios** cuando trabajan en la **producción de News of the World en el otoño de 1976**, y el lugar elegido para la grabación del nuevo álbum fueron **los estudios Wessex**, **al mismo tiempo que la banda punk los Sex Pistols se encontraba en pleno proceso de trabajo**. Un día **Sid Vicious entró a la sala de grabación donde estaba Queen y se dirigió a la banda o especialmente a Freddie Mercury diciendo con burla; "¿ya lograste llevar el ballet a las masas?"**. Freddie no se tomó bien ese comentario que aludía su creatividad musical y extravagantes trajes en el escenario, y le respondió en tono de broma: **"Le dije a Sid 'Simon Feracious' o algo así, y no le gustó para nada; ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?, ¿Estás seguro que te miraste bien al espejo?'**. Para terminar la discusión **Freddie saco a Sid de la habitación por el cuello de la chaqueta y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra**.

**Félix Luther Taylor:** **es el hijo mayor de Roger Taylor y Dominique Beyrand**, y **se ha desempeñado como actor, cantante, baterista y escritor**, además de ser **el responsable da que exista** la canción **Radio Ga Ga** de **Queen**. **Félix nació en mayo de 1980, no en noviembre de 1977** como yo decidí hacer en esta versión, pero **si modifique este hecho fue con el fin de otorgarle más participación a lo largo de esta saga de historias que relatara la trayectoria de Queen y donde será especialmente cercano a su madre**.

**Nueva Orleans 1978:** en Halloween, en 1978, **Queen realizo la que seria su fiesta más salvaje** antes del cumpleaños N°39 de Freddie Mercury en 1985, **ya que el hecho incluso apareció el varios periódicos de la época**. Curiosamente **Roger Taylor dijo que se sentía mal al día siguiente de la fiesta** y **Brian May insiste en que no recuerda mucho de aquella salvaje noche**. **Mi intención no es ahondar ni exponer los excesos de Queen o su vida privada, por lo que intente no ser muy explicita en la descripción de la fiesta y me base en libros y declaraciones oficiales**.

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love:** la canción **fue escrita por Freddie Mercury mientras tomaba un baño de espuma en su suite del lujoso hotel Bayerischer Hof** y formo parte del **álbum The Game**. La cancion se escribió según un claro **estilo rockabilly**, inspirado en el fallecido rey del rock, **Elvis Presley**. **Según declaro Freddie** a la revista Melody Maker, **escribió la canción en 10 minutos**, y el ingeniero y productor del estudio Musicland de Munich, **Reinhold Mack declaro que se grabo en seis horas**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	14. Chapter 13

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Living on My Own**" del álbum **Mr. Bad Guy**, el primer álbum solista de **Freddie Mercury**, "**Selisona Pi**" de **E.S. Posthumus,** y **Crazy Little Thing Called Love** del álbum **The Game ** de **Queen** (1980).

* * *

_Londres, 1980_

Estar en _Munich_, de "_vacaciones_" era sumamente divertido, pero pronto Itachi tuvo que volver a _Londres_ en tanto logro dar con aquello que llevaba buscando durante tanto tiempo, una casa. Izumi había encontrado la casa e Itachi se había enamorado en el acto de ella, bautizado su mansión georgiana como _Garden Lodge_, o "_la casa Whore_" ya que había pertenecido a un miembro de la familia de banqueros _Hoare_. Pero este regreso a _Londres_ no se debía tan solo a que Itachi quisiera comprarse una casa; luego de actuar en festivales al aire libre en _Alemania_, Itachi había tomado el compromiso de incorporarse a los ensayos de una representación benéfica del _Royal Ballet _en pro de la _Sociedad de Westminster para Niños Discapacitados Mentale_s. Se coreografiarían _Bohemian Rhapsody _y _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_, e Itachi cantaría en vivo, no es como si supiera mucho de ballet, la verdad solo sabía unos pasos por lo que veía en televisión, pero todo fuera por una buena causa...aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo de tanto ensayar en la barra y estirando las piernas. Pero para conmemorar tan magno acontecimiento como lo era la mudanza a su nueva casa, Itachi no dudo ni un segundo en invitar a su mejor amigo para que le hiciera una visita, y coincidentemente no podía llegar en mejor momento; de estar observando a de la diosa alemana de las artes escénicas, _Yugito Nii_, y cuyo retrato tenía colgado en la entrada, Itachi finalmente se volvió a enfrentar a su mejor amigo, exponiendo el nuevo estilo que había elegido para su apariencia; mantener su cabello largo, pero recogido en una coleta que caía tras su espalda, con un ligero flequillo que colgaba a ambos lados de su rostro.

-¿Y entonces?- consulto Itachi, deseando conocer su opinión.

-¿Esta gay?- contesto Sasuke ante el nuevo estilo de su mejor amigo, no sabiendo que responderle.

-Esto no, querido; la casa- obvio el parsi, procediendo a guiarlo por la sala para mostrarle todo, -¿no es increíble?- pregunto al aire, sabiendo que Sasuke estaba demasiado boquiabierto como para responderle. -Izumi ya se mudó al lado, así que podrá visitar a los gatos y a mí- menciono entusiasmado, ya que además de amigos pronto también serían vecinos.

-Aja- murmuro el Uchiha, recorriendo la casa con la mirada, gratamente sorprendido.

-Cada gato tendrá su propia habitación; Delilah al lado de la cocina, Tora al lado, Denka, Hina, Momo, Nekomata, todos arriba- enumero el Akatsuki, imposibilitado a no designarle un lugar de honor a cada uno de sus pequeños amigos, -la habitación de Matatabi, es más grande que está, ay, consentida- chillo de emoción, deteniéndose en el centro de la sala.

-No creo que tenga el eco suficiente- comento el baterista a modo de broma, situándose delante de él.

-¡Eooooooo!- el vocalista alzo su voz lo más posible, haciendo resonar su eco.

Para Itachi esa casa era simplemente perfecta ya que estaba cercada por altos muros de ladrillo coronados por rejas y alambradas, lo que garantizaba una casi total privacidad, así podría vivir tranquilo y haciendo lo que le diera la gana, medio millón de libras muy bien invertidas a su entender y por lo que presumía de ella, eso y que además ahora Izumi y él estarían todavía más cerca; en cuanto ella había localizado la casa, Itachi había hecho veloces negociaciones para comprar la casa más cercana, en la acera del frente, con tal de que Izumi y él continuaran siendo tan inseparables como lo eran hasta ahora, no podía ser de otra forma, ¿Quién lo ayudaría a cuidar de sus gatos? Tenma, Yamato y Yuki eran los amigos, compañeros y asistentes perfectos para ayudarlo a encargarse de la casa, pero en cuanto a sus gatos se refería no había nadie mejor que Izumi. Itachi no era el único que había cambiado su estilo, Sasuke también aunque muy ligeramente, su cabello seguía tan rebelde y ligeramente despeinado como de costumbre, pero ahora el flequillo ya no le caía sobre la frente sino que enmarcaba los lados de su rostro haciendo que pareciera un adulto en lugar de un adolescente salvaje al igual que su actitud, había que felicitar a Sakura por lograr semejante cambio, porque solo ella era responsable de que Sasuke por fin se hubiera convertido en alguien sensato y respetable, aunque también se debía a que Sasuke estaba cansado de que ocasionalmente lo confundieran con una mujer en los pubs, y no era ninguna broma. Itachi sabía que podría haber invitado a Naruto o Sai para que vieran la casa, pero en cosa de gustos no había nadie mejor que Sasuke, excepto Sakura.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar la casa- sonrió el Akatsuki, realizado por contar con su aprobación. -Quédate a cenar, ¿qué se te antoja?- invitó, ¿qué mejor que estrenar la casa junto a su mejor amigo?

-No puedo; esposa, hijos, ya sabes- obvio Sasuke, reprendiéndose mentalmente por decir eso.

-Sí, claro- asintió Itachi, comprendiendo que ya no era fácil seguir el ritmo de juergas y rock and roll, no teniendo una familia. -Por favor, comeremos en el suelo, si está limpio- insistió inevitablemente, no queriendo estar solo.

-Otro día, Itachi- declino el Uchiha nuevamente con pesar.

A modo de despedida y con una sonrisa ladina, Sasuke abrazo cálidamente a su mejor amigo y hermano, haciéndole sentir a Itachi que no estaba solo como él tanto temía, y por lo que el Akatsuki lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, alargando lo más posible el abrazo antes de dejarlo partir, sonriéndose entre sí de ese modo tan particular y cómplice que tenían entre sí, comunicándose con una sola mirada. Todo había cambiado, aunque no lo pareciera; Sasuke, Naruto y Sai habían sentado cabeza y asumían sus responsabilidades como hombres de familia, esposos y padres dedicados, lo más extraño era tal vez ver flirtear a Naruto ocasionalmente durante las giras, pero todo era cortesía y amistad, nada más ya que en su matrimonio con Hinata algo absolutamente fundamental era la lealtad. Como hombre de familia antes que una súper estrella, Sai prefería dejarse enamorar por el alcohol durante las fiestas, y Sasuke como el alma de las fiestas rara vez estaba solo, y todos sabían muy bien porque, pero al margen de ello lo más importante en su vida eran su esposa y su hijo...los cuatro no eran ángeles cuando salían de gira, ciertamente y como cualquier banda tenían sus propios excesos, pero Itachi en particular podía ser el diablo en persona si la situación lo ameritaba, no se privaba de nada, como si el mundo se acabara mañana y esto se debía a que era el único integrante de la banda que no llevaba una vida familiar ya que su estilo de vida no se lo permitía. Sasuke se detuvo en el umbral de la sala, no pudiendo dejar a Itachi solo, no cuando lo que más necesitaba era a su familia, y cuando él sabía exactamente cómo ayudarlo.

-Está bien, me quedo- acepto el baterista, volteando a ver a su mejor amigo quien sonrió encantado con su decisión, -pero tú no cocinas- menciono ya que si iban a cenar debía ser algo comible, no causal de muerte.

-¿Pedimos una pizza?- propuso Itachi y ante lo que su amigo asintió en respuesta, conforme con la idea. -Llamare enseguida- decidió aproximándose al teléfono sobre una pequeña mesita.

-Primero yo, invitare a alguien- interrumpió Sasuke, adelantándosele.

Tremendamente desconcertado por esta repentina idea, Itachi solo pudo contemplar en silencio como su mejor amigo marcaba de memoria una numeración en el teléfono, ¿a quién iba a llamar?

* * *

Había resultado algo desconcertante para Itachi que su mejor amigo invitara a alguien a compartir de su "_velada_", pero el desconcierto del Akatsuki desapareció minutos después de la llegada de la pizza, en tanto llamaron a la puerta y él se encontró con la esposa de su mejor amigo, acompañada por su pequeño hijo de dos años y con quienes ahora se encontraba charlando amenamente. Las esposas de los integrantes de _Queen_ formaban parte de la banda desde luego, por supuesto que no participaban activamente de la música en un estudio como si hacían ellos largamente para crear un álbum, pero si aportaban todas sus ideas, Hinata e Ino inspirando o sugiriendo _riff_ de guitarra o bajo para alguna canción, Izumi sugiriéndole manierismos como "_yeah_" o "_cmon_", o su reciente "_eoooooo_" que había aprendido tras las presentaciones de _Queen_ en _Sudamérica_, y Sakura por otro lado era en su mayoría responsable de algunos grandes _riff_ de batería como el de "_Somebody to Love_" o de la estética en algunos vídeos musicales, coordinando todo junto a Izumi. Para Sakura la idea de Itachi de apropiarse de esa casa tan codiciada se definía en una sola palabra; _costoso_, pero Itachi tenía el dinero suficiente para permitirse tamaña extravagancia, por lo que ahora vivía en el barrio más adinerado de _Londres_ y en la casa más hermosa, eso y que tenía su propia pequeña fortuna. Pero lo mejor de Itachi y de _Queen_ es que no importaba cuánto dinero ganaran, su espíritu no había cambiado ni un poco, seguían siendo músicos antes que súper estrellas, claro que disfrutaban moderadamente de la fama, pero seguían siendo ellos mismos, la fama y la gloria no los habían cambiado.

-Nunca dejas de sorprendernos, Itachi- admiro Sakura sinceramente, sonriéndole en todo momento, -esta casa lo tiene todo- la casa le parecía hermosa y de buen gusto, perfecta para Itachi.

-Con ustedes aquí, ya lo tiene- corrigió el Akatsuki inclinándose para revolverle el cabello al pequeño hijo de su mejor amigo, -aunque perdón por la sencillez- se disculpó ya que la casa aún se encontraba algo vacía.

-No hay cuidado- tranquilizo la Uchiha con una amigable sonrisa.

Itachi era un amigo muy querido para ella, una suerte de hermano mayor si así podía definirse, ambos se llevaban muy bien y tenían sus propios secretos entre sí como prueba. Sentada delante del Akatsuki sobre la alfombra, la Uchiha resplandecía como solo ella podía hacerlo, luciendo un elegante vestido negro azulado de chiffon, de recatado escote en V, mangas transparentes, largo hasta los tobillos y abierto en la falda a la altura de los muslos, decorado en pedrería gris y perla en diferentes puntos de la tela para replicar flores de cerezo, y botines de cuero negro, con su destacable cabello rosado peinado en elegantes ondas hasta la altura de los hombros con un ligero flequillo sobre la frente; había decidido cortarlo para mayor comodidad y se veía muchísimo más hermosa con esta nueva imagen. Itachi siempre había estado convencido de que dentro de la banda la persona más afortunada en el amor era Sasuke, era cierto que por el ritmo de vida de la banda Sakura no podía acompañar al Uchiha en las giras, pero marcaba su presencia con su gentileza e ingenio, para Itachi era una amiga muy querida y con quien compartía todo como solo podía hacer con Izumi, y es que Sakura era una persona simplemente maravillosa. A su lado se encontraba su pequeño hijo Daisuke de dos años y que si bien guardaba un incuestionable parecido con su padre, teniendo el cabello azabache azulado al igual que él, era enternecedoramente tranquilo y sereno, como su madre. Luego de un par de minutos en la cocina, Sasuke regreso a la sala, trayendo consigo tazas, vasos y servilletas que dejo cuidadosamente sobre la alfombra bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo.

-¿No rompiste ningún plato?- Itachi lo observo severamente, esperando que no hubiera cometido tal crimen.

-No- tranquilizo el Uchiha, dejándose caer sobre la alfombra junto a su esposa e hijo., -¿y de que te quejas si tienes mucho dinero?- obvio señalando la basta dimensión de la casa.

-Quiero emplearlo en algo útil- justifico el Akatsuki con mucho dramatismo, como siempre, -en coleccionar arte, por ejemplo- planteo ya queriendo decorar esa casa de un modo insuperable.

-No te lo recomiendo, se gasta demasiado- rió Sakura, aludiendo su trabajo.

No pudiendo evitarlo, Itachi soltó una contagiosa carcajada, siendo inmediatamente imitado por Sasuke y Sakura que se sonrieron entre sí de forma cómplice; el primer pensamiento de Sakura tras el nacimiento de Daisuke y luego de retornar a _Londres_ antes de la gira de _Queen_ por _Estados Unidos _en 1978 había sido dedicarse por completo a cuidar de su hijo y pasar tiempo con él, como baterista de _Queen_ y compositor, Sasuke poseía una fortuna lo bastante considerable como para que ella no tuviera que pensar en trabajar en su vida, pero Sakura no se consideraba una persona ociosa, jamás lo había sido, por lo que necesitaba sentirse útil pero si abandonar su hogar las veinticuatro horas del día ya que su hijo aún era muy pequeño y en este punto de su vida la necesitaba a su lado. Increíblemente había encontrado una solución; conocía a mucha gente con recursos que usual o diariamente requería su ayuda o asesoría en vestuario y decoración, por lo que con algo de esfuerzo y voluntad había conseguido iniciar un negocio propio y donde le pagaban muy bien, estaba feliz por el éxito da _Queen_ y todo el dinero que Sasuke ganaba, pero le gustaba ser independiente y Sasuke respetaba eso, apoyándola incondicionalmente como siempre en todo lo que ella decidiera hacer. Claro que por ahora su nueva casa, _Garden Lodge, _se encontraba casi vacía a excepción del inmobiliario necesario para su permanencia, pero Itachi tenía grandes cosas en mente para hacer de esa casa su propio paraíso en la tierra, su refugio personal, y desde luego que requeriría la sabía opinión de Sakura para tal labor, no confiaba en nadie más que en ella para trasformar esa casa en un _Edén_.

-¿Más jugo?- ofreció el Akatsuki amablemente.

-Si, por favor- sonrió Sakura, encantada.

-¿Champagne?- ofreció al ver que su amigo se negaba su ofrecimiento.

-No, tengo que conducir de regreso a casa- contrario el Uchiha, necesitando mantenerse sobrio.

-¿Té, entonces?- ofreció Itachi, logrando que por fin su amigo le tendiera su taza.

-Me siento como si estuviera tomando té en _Versalles_\- comento Sasuke inevitable, divertido por la situación.

-Esa es la idea- obvio Itachi como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, -digan lo que quieran de los reyes franceses, aparte de las ejecuciones, sí que sabían del diseño de interiores- declaro sin ninguna duda, bebiendo de su vaso con jugo.

-Como francesa, se agradece el halago- aprecio la Uchiha con una sonrisa coqueta.

-_Ou la la, mon amour_\- elogio él en un perfecto francés, como ella le había enseñado.

-Mami- llamo Daisuke tímidamente, sosteniéndole la mano con una mirada que ella entendió al instante.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- consulto Sakura, volviendo el rostro hacia Itachi.

-Primera puerta en el segundo piso- indico Akatsuki, el baño era lo primero que había localizado en esa casa, y había más de uno afortunadamente.

-Gracias, ya volvemos- se disculpó ella con una ligera sonrisa. -Vamos, Daisuke- guió sosteniéndole la mano.

Puede que Daisuke fuera un niño de solo dos años, pero era increíblemente autosuficiente para su edad, no tenían que decirle las cosas más de una vez porque las entendía a la primera, no daba ningún problema o quehacer por el que preocuparse y era muy independiente, pero en esa casa tan grande y desconocida se sentía diminuto y temía perderse, por lo que requirió de la compañía de su madre que lo ayudo a subir las escaleras sosteniéndole la mano en todo momento, no cargándolo, eso no era necesario. El tiempo pasaba volando cuando se estaba lejos de casa, por lo que era un remordimiento constante para Sasuke tener que estar de gira o grabando un nuevo álbum junto a sus amigos, no pudiendo estar cada día junto a Sakura ni viendo crecer a Daisuke como haría si fuera un hombre normal...pero esa su vida como músico, Sakura lo entendía, incluso Daisuke con lo pequeño que era lo entendía, él había elegido esa vida y todo era perfecto, pero de un modo diferente a como él había esperado ya que Sakura no podía acompañarlo en las giras, Daisuke necesitaba estar en casa y necesitaba de su madre, más incluso de lo que Sasuke necesitaba a Sakura. Era difícil de entender para Sasuke a veces, pero ya no era un adolescente que podía hacer lo que quisiera, ahora era un hombre, esposo y padre y su familia estaba primero en su vida antes que cualquier otra cosa e Itachi muy en el fondo lo envidiaba por ello, tenía todo lo que él nunca podría tener, una familia y una vida normal, pero a veces Sasuke parecía no tomarle el peso real a lo increíblemente afortunado que era, y eso sí que era una lástima.

-Cada día que pasa se parece más a ti- medito Itachi al encontrarse a solas con su mejor amigo.

-No, se está pareciendo más a Sakura, lo cual es bueno- contrario Sasuke, Daisuke podía ser físicamente idéntico a él, pero tenía una personalidad casi idéntica a la de Sakura. -¿Cómo esta Izumi?- se interesó genuinamente.

-Feliz, el próximo fin de semana ya estará aquí- contesto él, sumamente emocionado, -así no tendré que pedirte que conduzcas tan seguido solo para verme- era divertido pasar tiempo juntos, pero no quería que Sasuke se alejara de su familia por ello.

-No me molesta hacerlo, y también está el estudio- recordó encogiéndose de hombros. -Sabes, si aceptare un poco de champagne- reconsidero, sirviéndose personalmente.

-¿Cómo va todo con Sakura?- pregunto el vocalista repentinamente y por muy buenas razones. -No hay problemas en el paraíso, espero- Sakura era muy querida para él y no quería que sufriera por los excesos de la última gira, no se merecía eso.

-Todo está perfectamente- contesto el baterista con absoluta calma, -y ya que nos tomamos un descanso de grabar, tengo mucho tiempo en casa y lo pasamos juntos- apenas habían publicado _The Game_ y ya era todo un éxito, eso merecía disfrutarse.

-Me alegra- sonrió Itachi, complacido porque todos fueran felices como se merecían. -¿No le has dicho algo de lo que pasó en _Nueva Orleans_ y la gira?- era una pregunta pero que pronuncio como si fuera una afirmación.

-No, y espero que tampoco tú- afirmo Sasuke, no queriendo siquiera mencionar el tema.

-Por supuesto que no, es nuestro secreto- obvio el Akatsuki, sabiendo que no era su deber ni responsabilidad involucrarse en la vida de su mejor amigo, -pero aquí entre nos...este tipo de secretos nunca duran- susurro cómplice, recordándole la realidad aunque él no quisiera verla, porque tarde o temprano la verdad siempre salía a la luz.

-Pues este tendrá que hacerlo- determino el Uchiha, porque no quería que Sakura descubriera su error, porque eso había sido, un error.

¿Por qué Sakura tendría que saberlo? Lo ocurrido en _Nueva Orleans _y la última gira, los excesos, las mujeres a las que había frecuentado como mero desahogo físico...no, Sakura no tenía por qué saberlo, era mejor que no lo supiera. En cosa de segundos, Sakura regreso junto a Daisuke y todos pudieron continuar con su velada como si no ocurriera absolutamente nada; era mejor que algunos secretos continuaran siendo secretos.

* * *

No era el mejor momento para llamar porque era tarde, más aun así e impulsivo como él solo podía serlo, Itachi marco en su teléfono una serie de números que conocía de memoria, a solas y en penumbras en su habitación en un intento por parecer profundo y reflexivo, enfundado en una bata de tipo kimono gris perla estampada en soles y peces koi sobre una playera blanca y unos cómodos pantalones de dormir. Tenma estaba durmiendo en su habitación, y Yamato y Yuki ya se habían marchado a casa, por lo que se encontraba solo, pero conocía la mejor forma de matar el aburrimiento; coquetear con su linda y nueva vecina que había regresado a casa hace menos de treinta minutos y que se encontraba en su habitación según indicaba la iluminación. Izumi emitió un inevitable bostezo luego un largo día de trabajo, estaba tan exhausta que no había podido cenar nada, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, había sido una suerte que hubiera almorzado ese sándwich de pavo porque de otro modo tendría el estómago vacío. Peinándose el cabello con las manos luego de haberse lavado los dientes, la pelicastaña abandono el baño vistiendo un pijama de tipo mono color blanco que se consistía en un corto short y una playera a juego. Su sereno panorama de meterse bajo las sabanas y dormir se vio interrumpido en tanto el teléfono sobre su mesa de noche comenzó a sonar, confundiéndola, ¿Quién podía ser? Ya les había dado su nuevo teléfono a sus padres y amigos, pero nadie la había llamado aun, más pese a lo confundida que se encontraba, Izumi se dejó caer sobre la cama, acomodando el auricular contra su oído.

-_Bienvenida al vecindario_\- saludo Itachi cantarinamente.

-Hola a ti también, Itachi- rió Izumi, imposibilitada a no reconocer su voz.

-_Hola, mi amor_\- contesto el Akatsuki tan amorosamente como siempre_. _-_Necesito que hagas algo por mí, pero no puedes hacer preguntas_\- comunico con increíble seriedad.

-¿Que se te ocurrió esta vez, Itachi?- cuestiono la pelicastaña, ligeramente divertida al conocerlo muy bien.

-_No, ya te dije que no puedes hacer preguntas_\- regaño él entre risas, intentando mantenerse serio.

-Okey- rió ella, accediendo.

-_Ve a la ventana de tu habitación, asómate, querida_\- instruyo el vocalista, observando atentamente la ventana, sonriendo al verla, jugando con el interruptor de la lámpara, replicando la señal de clave morse. -_¿Me ves?_\- consulto al oírla reír.

-_Si, te veo_\- contesto Izumi, sonriendo producto de la diversión.

-_Ahora haz lo mismo_\- indico el Akatsuki, jadeando maravillado en tanto la lámpara ante la ventana parpadeo a imagen de lo que él había hecho. -_No la apagues_\- rogo, queriendo mantener un contacto con ella durante las noches, aunque en ocasiones no pudieran hablar_. _-_Ven a tomar algo_\- invito, observando atentamente la ventana, sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto la pelicastaña, sintiéndose mal por no poder acudir como él le solicitaba. -Quisiera, pero es tarde y estoy en pijama- saldría así, pero probablemente daría una mala imagen ante sus vecinos.

-_Gran inconveniente_\- suspiro Itachi, intentando no sonar decepcionado_. _-_¡Ya sé!, ¿Tienes algo de beber a la mano?_\- curioseo con una idea rondándole la mente.

-¿El agua sirve?- cuestiono ella, volteando a ver la jarra de agua sobre su mesa de noche.

-_Claro, sírvete un trago_\- ánimo él, nuevamente entusiasta.

Él era quien consumía el alcohol como si fuera agua, y ella que era el símbolo de la salud no tenía por qué imitarlo, la prefería siendo ella misma en lugar de siguiendo sus locuras, no por nada ella era la voz de su consciencia. Su relación había terminado hace ya bastante tiempo, pero Itachi la amaba cada día más, la veía como la gran amiga que era para él, su amiga incondicional...sabía que tenía que dejarla ir, porque ella se merecía a alguien que pudiera darle el amor que él no podría ofrecerle, no era justo mantenerla solo para él, no cuando se sentía atraído por los hombres en lugar de por ella, pero no podía abandonarla, ni ella podía abandonarlo a él, por lo que se encontraban estancados en este punto en que se amaban, pero no podían ser más que amigos. Todos en su entorno debían pensar que ambos estaban locos, y es que naturalmente luego de terminar su relación no deberían seguir siendo tan unidos pero lo eran, inclusive más porque su relación y el inmenso amor que se tenían no había terminado, ni nunca podría terminar, pero lo que si estaban haciendo era intentar ser felices más estando separado por obvias razones. Sin soltar el teléfono y apoyando el auricular contra su hombro, Izumi se sentó sobre la cama, procediendo a servirse parte del agua de la jarra sobre en el vaso que siempre acostumbraba a dejar sobre la mesa de noche, y una vez hecho eso sostuvo el vaso en su mano como si se tratara de una célebre copa de champagne, porque si lo que Itachi quería era brindar, ella lo haría con gusto.

-_¿Lo tienes?_\- consulto Itachi al cabo de varios segundos.

-Si, una copa llena- confirmo Izumi, riendo entre emocionada y divertida.

-_Salud_\- deseo él, alzando la copa en un brindis.

-Salud- secundo ella, algo sentimental, sintiendo que se le estrujaba el corazón.

-_Por ti, mi amor_\- reitero el Akatsuki en un tono muy amoroso con ella, como siempre.

-Por ti, Itachi- reafirmo la pelicastaña, sonriendo por saber que él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

Izumi sabía muy bien que lo que hacía no era sano para ella en lo absoluto, pero a decir verdad le daba igual; no podía fingir que ya no amaba a Itachi y pasar página como si nada, quería tenerlo en su vida tan desesperadamente como él quería tenerla a ella, pero aun que no pudieran estar juntos como pareja, ambos habían encontrado la forma perfecta para mantenerse juntos aunque resultara imposible de creer, eran amigos...pero desde luego que el vínculo emocional que los unía continuaba siendo el de una pareja que se amaba con toda el alma, más aun así ella había comenzado a salir con varios chicos, intentando dar con una relación duradera, Itachi lo sabía y no tenía el más mínimo problema en compartirla y viceversa, en tanto sus vidas permanecieran entrelazadas. Desde que su relación sexual había terminado de forma definitiva, ambos se sentían menos presionados a mantener las apariencias, claro que ser vecinos no era el único contacto que tenían, Izumi era la confidente absoluta de Itachi y la mejor prueba de ello era el hecho de que lo acompañaba a múltiples fiestas o clubes gay junto a un gran número de amigos, obviamente no a las fiestas o lugares más explícitos porque el Akatsuki no quería que se escandalizara, pero donde él estuviera, ahí estaba Izumi. Itachi entendía que lo que pedía era demasiado; Izumi merecía poder continuar con su vida lejos de él, poder pasar página, pero ni él quería alejarse de ella ni ella quería alejarse de él, porque se pertenecían mutuamente y nadie jamás podría entenderlos como ellos se entendían entre sí, y no era una suposición, era una certeza.

-_Te amo mucho_\- recordó Itachi con voz clara y sincera, no queriendo que ella olvidara jamás lo importante que era para él.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Itachi- declaro Izumi con idéntica sinceridad.

¿Qué importaba que era correcto y que no? se amaban y creían incondicionalmente el uno en el otro, eso era lo único importante.

* * *

Puede que fuera la locura más grande de la vida y que al día siguiente o al siguiente o al siguiente después de ese se arrepintiera, pero en ese momento lo único que Itachi deseaba era compañía y diversión, por lo que con total confianza le había pedido a Deidara que reuniera a muchas personas porque lo que quería era hacer una fiesta monumental, algo que simplemente no tuviera comparación y que reuniera a todo tipo de personas; hombres, mujeres, intermedios...puede que no conociera a nadie de entre los presentes más aun así Itachi hizo la mejor entrada posible, descendiendo la escalera con presencia y poder al ritmo de _Crazy Little Thing Call Love_, el reciente éxito de _Queen_, su primer éxito que había alcanzado el número 1 en las listas estadounidenses y que lo había motivado a hacer esa fiesta, vistiendo un pesado manto de terciopelo rojo bordado en oro y decorado con armiño, a juego una corona sobre su cabeza, recubierta en terciopelo de igual color y decorada con joyas que o eran reales o lo parecían. Era el indiscutible rey de su propia fiesta y quería que todos lo supieran, y así fue porque todos chillaron de emoción por él nada más verlo, justo la impresión que él quería lograr. Al pie de la escalera lo esperaba servicialmente Deidara que lo ayudo a despojarse de la pesada capa tras su flamante aparición y Obito quien como manager de _Queen_ no podía faltar a ninguna de sus fiestas, eso era algo absolutamente inconcebible. Obito estaba gratamente sorprendido, Itachi era una estrella y vivía como tal, solo él podía orquestar festividades de ese tipo y salir indemne, ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta fiesta superaba por lejos a todas las demás.

-Sírveme algo, ¿Quieres, _Didi_?- pidió Itachi manteniendo perpetuamente una actitud de diva mientras emprendía camino al centro de la celebración.

-Maravilloso, Itachi, te luciste- felicito Obito, acompañándolo y observando con admiración el rumbo que todo cobraba.

-Me alegra que te guste, Obito- agradeció al Akatsuki, enormemente dichoso. En su camino un pintoresco enanito semejante a los vistos en la fiesta de _Nueva Orleans_ en la última gira le tendió un par de pequeñas cajitas que en su interior contenían pequeñas baratijas para sus invitados -Dicen que el dinero no compra la felicidad, pero si te permite regalarla- se las entregó a dos invitados al azar que encontró en su camino, haciendo alarde de su generosidad y buen ánimo.

-Veo que Deidara y tú se entienden muy bien- observo Obito sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar aquello.

-Es _Didi_ ahora- corrigió Itachi quien tenía la manía de llamar a sus amigos con nombres de mujeres, -siempre está tramando algo- como prueba el rubio emergió desde una esquina del pasillo tendiéndole una copa de champagne.

Si, Deidara y él eran muy unidos, podría decirse que era el compañero perfecto que lo guiaba por los placeres que él había ignorado que existían en su tonto afán de obtener normalidad, aunque aún la quería solo que no convencionalmente sino que a su manera, sabía que no muchos estaban de acuerdo con la relación poco laboral entre ambos y por _todos_ se refería a su familia, a _Queen_, pero todos tenían libertad de vivir sus vidas tal y como quisieran y aquello era precisamente lo que él hacía. Pero hablando en serio, ¿Qué sería de una fiesta por _Queen_ sin _Queen_? En el centro del salón e ignorando conscientemente a todos los desconocidos, los tres integrantes de la banda bromeaban elocuentemente entre sí para matar el tiempo y permitirle a Itachi aparecer. Casual aunque festivo como siempre, Naruto vestía una destacable camisa roja con hojas blancas estampadas a lo largo de la tela, de cuello en V y cerrada a la mitad del pecho, chaqueta de cuero y pantalones negros, y botines de cuero marrón oscuro, sentada a su lado se encontraba su esposa Hinata en una imagen más sofisticada que nunca; blusa azul oscuro con lunas moradas como estampado y de sugerente escote redondo, chaqueta formal gris oscuro, pantalones a juego y cómodos tacones purpura azulado, su largo cabello azul oscuro caía sobre sus hombros peinado en ondas y enmarcando el ultimo regalo de aniversario de su esposo, una gargantilla de oro con un dije que formaba _39_, la canción favorita de Hinata y que él había escrito, a juego con una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda.

-Ahora, dime, Sasuke; ¿qué parte del auto era la más sexy?- se interesó Naruto genuinamente.

Siguiéndole la corriente a Naruto, Sasuke desvió la mirada teniendo en todo momento una expresión pensativa, como si realmente estuviera considerando que lo que iba a contestarle era algo muy importante y ante lo que Sakura, sentada a su lado, solo pudo entornar los ojos; _la historia de mi vida_, pensó la pelirosa con humor, teniendo en cuenta que hace apenas un año su esposo había adquirido un flamante _Porsche_ que en ese momento estaba estacionado afuera y ya estaba pensando en adquirir otro...si, puede que Sasuke si amara a su auto más que ella. El Uchiha vestía una camisa azul oscuro de cuello en V con un curioso y llamativo estampado multicolor aunque inentendible, jeans azul oscuro, cinturón y chaqueta de cuero blanco al igual que sus zapatos, a su lado su hermosa esposa atraía conscientemente su mirada, enfundada en un inocente vestido de chiffon crema estampado en líneas doradas y cobrizas, de recatado aunque sugerente escote en V, anudado tras el cuello, largo hasta los tobillos y ceñido a su cuerpo por un delgado fajín de la misma tela con un dije dorado en forma de flor de cerezo a imagen de la guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuello y la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, reciente regalo por su aniversario de cinco años juntos, y con su vistoso cabello rosado enmarcando su rostro; el más bello del mundo para él. Tras una larguísima espera y con una copa de champagne en la mano, Itachi finalmente encontró a su familia reunida tal y como le gustaba verlos, haciendo alarde de su magnífica presencia en pantalones de cuero rojo, delgado cinturón obi color negro, chaqueta militar negra con portentosas hombreras plateadas, zapatillas blancas...y la corona, claro.

-Oh, su majestad- saludo el Uzumaki con falsa pompa y una sonrisa al verlo.

-No, no soy su majestad, _nosotros_ somos sus majestades, queridos- corrigió el Akatsuki, dejándose caer en el sofá vacío junto a ellos, derramando en el proceso algo de champagne por su abrupto movimiento haciendo que todos rieran de inmediato, antes de proceder a brindar entre sí. -Gracias por venir, queridos- aprecio enormemente siendo que de momento tenía previsto que la fiesta fuera suave para que las esposas de sus amigos no se escandalizaran, -¿dónde está Izumi?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien tan importante para él.

-No...creo que se sienta tan a gusto aquí, Itachi- planteo Naruto, intentando no eclipsar su buen humor.

Izumi y él seguían siendo amigos, puede que no pareja ya que sexualmente no podía haber nada entre ellos, pero ella era el gran amor de su vida e Itachi la quería cerca en todo momento como lo que era para él; _su esposa_, más recordando que Izumi llevaba una vida más tranquila que la suya y elegía dormir temprano, Itachi asumió que era natural que ella no asistiera a una fiesta a esa hora. En el sofá contiguo al suyo se encontraban sentados Sai e Ino; el Yamanaka como siempre pasaba desapercibido con su excéntrico aunque formal atuendo, camisa gris oscuro de cuello en V con estampado en forma de leones, chaqueta aterciopelada de un brillante naranja, pantalones blancos, zapatos de cuero marrón anaranjado y el cabello ligeramente revuelto. Ino, quien siempre era la más maternal y reservada esta vez lucia simplemente deslumbrante en un favorecedor vestido verde oliva oscuro hasta los tobillos, de profundo escote en V que hacía más vistosa la gargantilla de oro alrededor de su cuello conformada por un sinfín de cristales ámbar de caída en V hasta su escote e idéntica al brazalete en su muñeca derecha; su primer regalo de bodas y el más querido para ella, a juego con un par de largos pendientes de oro con un cristal en forma de lagrima al final y que apenas resultaban visibles por su largo cabello rubio peinado en una cadenciosa marea de rizos que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sai e Ino se vieron temporalmente enceguecidos en tanto Itachi se quitó la corona y la dejo en el respaldo del sofá, justo frente a ellos...parecía real, escandalosamente real, aunque no lo era por supuesto.

-Fabulosa, ¿no lo creen?- rió Itachi haciendo alusión a la fiesta y a como se desarrollaba.

-Si tú lo dices- comento Naruto únicamente, sin ver mucho sentido a la presencia de tantos desconocidos.

¿Quién era toda esa gente de todas formas? Todos parecían sacados de una especie de fábula, vestidos con ropa muy ajustada, poca ropa o bien de forma extravagante y estrafalaria, tanto que no podía diferenciarse con claridad quienes eran hombres y quienes eran mujeres. Últimamente Itachi estaba cambiando, seguía siendo parte de la familia _Queen_, era el vocalista y su gran amigo, pero estaba frecuentando a quienes no debía e ingiriendo drogas nada recomendables, y ellos aun siendo sus amigos tenían miedo de llevarle la contraria y perderlo para siempre, por lo que en el último tiempo se reservaban a hablar del tema entre líneas, eso y soportar a Deidara sin importar lo insufrible que fuera, además Itachi había adquirido la imagen gay de la época, mantener el cabello largo y peinado en una coleta, a ellos no les molestaba pero si a la prensa que no cesaba de criticarlos. Ignorando la aburrida conversación de la banda, Deidara lleno la copa de Itachi con más champagne de la botella que por precaución traía consigo, ignorando adrede al baterista de la banda que pareció creer ilusamente que también le serviría a él, pues no. Sasuke intento mantener la calma delante de Itachi, sabiendo muy bien que Deidara no lo había ignorado solo por casualidad, no, lo había hecho apropósito. Sakura busco a tientas una de sus manos, entrelazándola con la suya, logrando disipar la ira que se apropiaba de él y que nadie salvo ella podía controlar; todos intentaban soportar a Deidara, pero en serio que él lo hacía difícil, tanto que ninguno de ellos quería ser su amigo y si lo intentaban era tan solo por Itachi.

-Hasta empiezan a parecerse- aprecio el Uzumaki en voz alta, intentando eliminar la tensión.

-¿Eso qué tiene de malo?- curioseo Deidara, sonando tranquilo aparentemente.

-Somos una banda de rock, Itachi, no _Village People_\- recordó Naruto en caso de que su amigo y vocalista lo hubiera olvidado.

-Deberías considerar hacerte un corte un día- planteo Itachi, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Nunca, yo nací así- se negó el Uzumaki con absoluta naturalidad.

En el pasado había cometido el imperdonable error de no aceptarse a sí mismo tal y como era, había tenido que esperar a que entre los cuatro formaran _Queen_ para entender que su cabello estaba bien tal y como estaba y que no tenía por qué cambiarlo, por lo que esa exuberante y rebelde melena rubia suya no sería cortada jamás, sería su sello personal hasta el final de los tiempos. Resulto completamente hilarante para la familia _Queen_ imaginar a un pequeño bebé Naruto con un cabello tan...voluminoso, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas ante semejante idea, especialmente Sasuke aunque si él relego el disgusto ocasionado por Deidara se debió únicamente a la melodiosa risa de su esposa que lo hizo olvidar por completo que estaba enojado y porque. Sai e Ino únicamente se observaron entre sí, intentando controlar su risa mientras que Hinata, cubriéndose los labios para no reír estrepitosamente, entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Naruto que se sintió realizado al verla tan feliz; vivía por esa sonrisa. Deidara por otro lado se aburrió ante semejante broma, ¿Cómo es que Itachi podía perder su valioso tiempo con ellos? La fiesta entera aguardaba su participación y ahí estaba él, charlando monótonamente con parejas casadas y aburridas, ¿Qué tenía eso de interesante? La charla termino completamente para Itachi en cuanto comenzó a sonar en el ambiente _Super Freak_, uno de los éxitos más recientes en las emisoras y que de inmediato le recordó porque estaba donde estaba; eso era una fiesta, no un aburrido club de lectura.

-¡Animo!- apremio el Akatsuki, levantándose del sofá enérgicamente. -A bailar- animo ansioso por convertir aquella aburrida conversación en una verdadera fiesta.

-¡Sí!- secundo Deidara de inmediato, sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Yo no bailo, Itachi- recordó Naruto, manteniéndose en donde estaba al igual que Hinata.

-Necesito más de esto para eso- menciono Sai, alzando su copa con brandi y haciendo sonreír a Ino.

-¡Es mi fiesta y demando que bailen!- reitero Itachi con mayor énfasis, -por decreto real- añadió por lo bajo y en un tono bromista, aunque esto solo Deidara lo entendió.

-Ya vámonos- comento Sasuke a su esposa ante el panorama que se visibilizaba. Esbozando una sonrisa, Sakura asintió de inmediato, manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de él y levantándose de sus lugares. -Nosotros ya nos vamos- comunico a su mejor amigo, eligiendo regresar a casa en lugar de permanecer en semejante pantomima.

-Oh, que soso eres- se burló el Akatsuki con un ligero puchero, -si fueras más soso serias _Sayi_\- comparo confundido ya que su mejor amigo nunca decía _no_ a una buena fiesta.

-¿Por qué te quejas?- cuestiono el Uchiha sin mucho ánimo, -ya tienes a tu mascota- menciono observando despectivamente a Deidara que lejos de incomodarse por sus palabras pareció sentirse orgulloso por tal reconocimiento.

-Si la tengo, y es leal- reconoció Itachi volviendo brevemente el rostro hacia Deidara que se encontraba a su lado, sonriendo con una ligera pizca de arrogancia al volver el rostro hacia su mejor amigo que lo observo levemente confundido por tal afirmación. -La lealtad es tan importante, ¿no lo crees, Sakura?- comento con toda la intención de incomodar a Sasuke cuyos ojos reflejaron terror absoluto por una esquiva fracción de segundo.

Sasuke era su mejor amigo y lo apreciaba como a nadie más en el mundo, pero si había algo que Itachi detestaba era que todos a su alrededor creyeran que podían decirle que hacer y qué no hacer, ¿creían que su vida era un camino de rosas? Pues no lo era; estaba permanentemente solo, no podía confiar en mucha gente y lo único que quería era compañía incondicional, algo de normalidad, poder compartir su vida con alguien y que ese alguien lo protegiera y acompañara, ¿era mucho pedir? Por su propia frustración y debido al efecto del alcohol, Itachi olvido por completo que su mejor amigo le había pedido encarecidamente no tocar ese tema que Sakura desconocía por completo. Si, su mejor amigo quien a sus treinta años se encontraba felizmente casado, con un hijo de dos años y que parecía tener la vida perfecta le mentía a su esposa haciéndole creer que todo estaba bien, ocultándole conscientemente lo que hacía a sus espaldas en las giras. Itachi siempre se excedía con bromas y comentarios con doble sentido, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero en ese momento no sintió sus palabras como una broma, por lo que centro su mirada en Sasuke, esperando que él pudiera darle una respuesta tranquilizadora diciéndole que eso era solo una broma, más viendo a Itachi muy lúcido y serio en sus declaraciones, ella no sintió que eso fuera una mentira sino algo que Sasuke no quería que ella supiera. Sasuke nunca antes había sentido tanta ira en su vida, ¿Por qué Itachi no podía cerrar la boca simplemente? Sakura no tenía por qué saber nada de eso, él no quería que lo supiera.

-Ten cuidado, Itachi- advirtió Sasuke, intentando mantenerse lo más estoico que le fue posible, casi pudiendo sentir la inquietud de Sakura detrás de él, intentando entender las palabras de Itachi. -Vámonos- insistió volteando a ver a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo, temiendo quedar en evidencia si encontraba directamente su mirada con la de ella.

-¿A dónde van? - indago Itachi en cuanto Sasuke y Sakura pasaron junto a él, la pelirosa dirigiéndole una vaga y amigable sonrisa como siempre.

-A casa- espeto el Uchiha duramente, haciendo abandono de la fiesta junto a su esposa.

-Era un chiste- intento disculparse el Akatsuki inútilmente.

De inmediato sintió remordimiento al recordar tardíamente que Sasuke no quería que Sakura supiera nada de eso, más por otro lado no era malo que Sakura supiera la verdad, Sasuke ya se había dedicado hacerla pasar por tonta demasiado tiempo, era mejor que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y su matrimonio sufriera las consecuencias. Itachi, Naruto y Sai, ellos tres sabían lo que Sasuke había hecho en _Nueva Orleans _y la última gira, pero nadie quería decir nada, no era asunto de nadie salvo de Sasuke, por lo que resulto muy incómodo para Naruto y Sai permanecer en la fiesta tras la partida de Sasuke, teniendo la inquisitiva y preocupada mirada de sus esposas sobre si y que ya albergaban una idea muy clara de que estaba pasando, pero quien se sintió especialmente incomodo fue Naruto que sabía muy bien lo cercanas que eran Sakura y Hinata entre sí, al igual que Ino e Izumi, las cuatro lo eran. Todo tenía un límite, incluso las bromas, por lo que y tras compartir una mirada entre sí, Naruto y Sai se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares junto a sus esposas para proceder a retirarse; la fiesta había terminado para ellos, se suponía que esa celebración era por y para _Queen_, ¿y ahora? Se había convertido en una especie de teatro, un _show_ sin sentido del que ninguno de ellos quería participar, Itachi era su amigo pero ninguno de ellos iba a permanecer donde obviamente no los querían. Dirigiéndole una vaga sonrisa a Itachi, los primeros en retirarse tras Sasuke y Sakura fueron Sai e Ino, seguidos muy de cerca por Naruto y Hinata que se quedaron a despedirse de un muy confundido Itachi con el que hablarían cuando estuviera completamente sobrio.

-Itachi- suspiro Naruto, apoyando una mano contra el hombro derecho de su amigo, -a veces eres un completo imbécil- admitió finalmente, decidiendo marchar mientras aun podían.

-Buenas noches, Itachi- se despidió Hinata con una ligera sonrisa.

Todos ellos eran una familia, se amaban y apoyaban incondicionalmente entre sí, pasara lo que pasara, esa era la regla primordial, pero Itachi no estaba pensando bien las cosas y no podían quedarse con el único fin de acompañarlo, no cuando otras personas no hacían más que alejarlos de él, como Deidara por ejemplo. Itachi sabía que estaba siendo un idiota diciendo imbecilidades y quería decirles a sus amigos que no se fueran, que se quedaran, pero no era ningún tonto; no podía pedirles a sus amigos y familia que se quedaran y participaran de un estilo de vida que no era el suyo, no, era su estilo de vida, su forma de ser y apreciaba que otros lo entendieran y aceptaran, más eso no significaba que fuera a dejar de estar solo. Sasuke y Sakura tenían un hijo, Naruto y Hinata también, y Sai e Ino esperaban un tercero, todos ellos tenían familias normales y nunca estaban solos, ¿pero y él? Luego de tantas fiestas y excesos, ¿Qué quedaba?, ¿Nadie podía entender que lo único que quería era compañía? No quería sentirse solo e incomprendido, no quería sentir que era extraño o malo por ser quien era, ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo?, ¿Por qué él no podía ser como los demás? En lugar de protestar lo único que pudo hacer fue verlos partir hasta perderlos de vista entre la multitud, solo otra vez. Percibiendo el ánimo alicaído del Akatsuki, Deidara intento pensar en algo lo bastante bueno para animarlo, pero no lo había...a menos que Itachi quisiera olvidar por completo lo que había ocurrido, en ese caso el conocía la mejor forma de alejar la tristeza y traer únicamente momentos felices.

-Olvídalos- intento animar Deidara, haciendo que la atención del Akatsuki retornara al presente, a la fiesta. -Vamos, tus invitados esperan, todos quieren algo de Akatsuki en su copa- planteo codeándolo y señalándole con la mirada a la larguísima lista de invitados, logrado reavivar su ánimo, -vamos- insto, ayudándolo a subir a una mesa vacía para volver a capturar la atención de todos.

-¡Atención!- hablo Itachi con voz fuerte, volviendo a ser el centro de atención. -Amores, finalmente ha llegado el momento, ¡para poder perdernos por completo!- grito a los presente para dar inicio a la verdadera fiesta.

Ante aquella invitación de parte de Itachi, no tardo en reinar el descontrol total, libertad para consumir lo que desearan y hacer lo que quisieran con quien quisieran...

* * *

**PD:** Ya lo sé, mis amores, están preparando las piedras de nuevo, pero no tienen porque, **ya tenía listo de antemano este capitulo, por lo que no es ninguna mala señal que actualice esta historia, pronto actualizare el resto como se los he prometido**, y yo no falto a mis promesas, recordandoles que **ya tengo dos historias más en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**" por lo que pueden comentar con libertad cualquier sugerencia o aporte que tengan ya que eso me ayudaría muchisimo :3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y única **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras en cada nuevo capitulo, dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma sus halagos y que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Obito Uchiha como John Reid

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Garden Lodge****:** a inicios de 1980, **Mary Austin encontró lo que Freddie tanto había estado buscando; una casa que el bautizaría como Garden Lodge**, una mansión georgiana de 28 habitaciones resguardada por muros de ladrillo, en el corazón de Londres. **Freddie pasaría el resto de su vida allí de forma permanente desde 1985 cuando se dedico a remodelarla con ayuda Mary quien su mudo a una casa muy cerca de la suya y que Freddie compro para ella**.

**Los compañeros de Freddie:** **en la película** **se da a entender que Freddie vivía solo en su mansión Garden Lodge**, craso **error** ya que además de sus numerosos gatos, **Freddie compartía la casa con**; **Joe Fanelli** (a quien llamaba "**Liza**", por **Liza Minelli**) y que si bien inicialmente fue su amante posteriormente se convertiría en **su gran amigo y chef**, con **Peter Freestone** (a quien apodaba "**Phoebe**" y que era **el asistente personal de Queen durante las giras**) y con **Terry Giddings** que era **su guardaespaldas y chofer**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	15. Chapter 14

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Speechless"** de **Naomi Scott**, "**I Was Born to Love You**" del álbum **Mr. Bad Guy**, el primer álbum solista de **Freddie Mercury**, "**Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon**" del álbum **A Night at the Opera** de **Queen** (1975) y "**I Forgive You (Je Te Pardonne)**" de **Sia** y **Maitre Gims**.

* * *

En un silencio prácticamente sepulcral, Sasuke estaciono el auto a la acera, apagando el motor casi al instante, el trayecto de regreso a casa había sido muy incómodo para ambos y con razón ya que se creaba una especie de brecha entre la realidad y la fantasía en cualquiera de las fiestas de Itachi, pero esa no era la única razón de tanto silencio entre ambos, y es que no importaba que tanto lo intentaran, ninguno de los dos podía olvidar las palabras de Itachi, Sakura intentaba buscarles una explicación obvia, pero o era una mala broma o había algo que su esposo le estaba ocultando y de ser así Itachi, Naruto y Sai lo sabían. Sasuke intento no hacerse a la idea de la clase de pensamientos que debían estar rondando la mente de Sakura, no quería contarle nada, todo lo que quería hacer era olvidar este asunto, pero tal cosa no era tan fácil y Sakura no era ninguna tonta, pero de decirle la verdad, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, ¿Intentaría entender sus razones o lo condenaría? Aunque no la culparía por lo segundo, la idea de lastimarla lo aterrorizaba. Tenten termino de guardar su libro de medicina dentro de su mochila para cuando la puerta se abrió, alisándose la ropa para lucir presentable; suéter gris claro con el extremo de las mangas de color negro, jeans azul oscuro, botines de cuero negro y su largo cabello castaño cayéndole sobre los hombros mientras se levantaba del sofá de la sala. Conocía bien al matrimonio Uchiha, su madre Jin era socia de la señora Sakura a quien amablemente ayudaba a cuidar a Daisuke en cada momento libre, tanto por lo adorable que era como por el silencio reinante en aquella casa y que le permitía estudiar como no podía hacer en la propia.

-Oh, señores Uchiha, creí que llegarían más tarde- saludo Tenten, sorprendida por tan breve ausencia.

-Eso pensábamos, pero la fiesta termino antes para nosotros- comentó Sasuke, aun algo disgustado por las palabras de Itachi y el problema en que lo había metido.

-¿Daisuke no te dio ningún problema, Tenten?- consulto Sakura pese a ya conocer la respuesta.

-En lo absoluto, le di un vaso de leche y se durmió casi de inmediato- relato ella, enternecida por cuidar a un niño tan adorable, -por lo que acabo de terminar de estudiar- ese era un personal y muy afectuoso _gracias_ por permitirle usar su casa como sala de estudios.

-Me alegra, Tenten, y gracias de nuevo- sonrió la Uchiha, besándole la mejilla a modo de despedida. -Oh, suerte en el examen- deseo sinceramente, confiando en sus capacidades.

-Gracias y hasta pronto- se despidió Tenten con una amable sonrisa.

Alegre como siempre, Tenten abandono la casa con la misma familiaridad de siempre, inicialmente había comenzado a cuidar Daisuke con el propósito de que fuera un trabajo más y como la vecina más próxima al matrimonio Uchiha, pero pronto había dejado de cuidarlo por trabajo y actualmente lo hacía por placer propio, era simplemente el niño más adorable del mundo y era simplemente imposible no querer pasar tiempo con él, más la señora Uchiha continuaba pagándole por cuidarlo a la par que la instaba a ser independiente y eso era algo que Tenten agradecía infinitamente ya que nadie creía tanto en ella. Daisuke no era como cualquier niño, era perfectamente autosuficiente pese a su edad y que no necesitaba ser vigilado sino que simplemente acompañado para que no se sintiera solo, por lo que en pocas o casi ninguna oportunidad hacia travesuras y si las hacia Sasuke inevitablemente tenía algo que ver. El ambiente inconscientemente volvió a tornarse tenso una vez que ambos se encontraron a solas otra vez, sin Tenten ni nadie mas para distraerlos o alejarlos de la realidad, ella con un mar de dudas que no conseguía esclarecer y él intentando protegerla de una verdad que le resultaría infinitamente dolorosa, Sakura en lo personal tenía pensando obtener respuestas a sus dudas y saciar su curiosidad, pero primero quería desearle buenas noches a su hijo tal y como se lo había prometido, ya luego Sasuke y ella podrían hablar de lo que fuera necesario. La pelirosa volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia su esposo que alzo la vista al sentir tan intensa mirada esmeralda sobre su persona.

-Iré a ver a Daisuke- menciono Sakura sencillamente.

Lo único que Sasuke pudo hacer fue asentir en silencio, siguiendo con la mirada el andar de Sakura mientras la veía subir por la escalera, imitándola casi al instante solo que con segundos de diferencia pero emprendiendo rumbo hacia su habitación, masajeándose la nuca, intentando pensar con claridad y decidir qué hacer, si decirle toda la verdad a Sakura sin importar lo doloroso que pudiera ser o bien callar para siempre y mentirle cada día mirándola a los ojos...ninguna opción le parecía mejor desde ninguna perspectiva. ¿Cómo salir de aquella situación sin que Sakura lo odiara para siempre? Tristemente no tenía una respuesta para semejante mar de dudas. Aletargando a propósito sus pasos cuanto más cerca se encontraba de la habitación de su hijo, Sakura sujeto suavemente la perilla mientras empujaba la puerta casi sin hacer ruido, ingresando en la habitación sin necesidad de encender la luz puesto que la luz del pasillo era más que suficiente para iluminar el piso azul claro y las serenas paredes blancas estampadas en estrellas azul pastel a imagen de la pequeña mesita y silla en el centro de la habitación, un armario y cajonera color blanco junto a la puerta, y la cama se encontraba junto a la ventana cuyas cortinas transparentes dejaban entra la luz nocturna. Sakura pensó seriamente en quitarse los zapatos para no hacer un ruido innecesario y despertar a su hijo, más desistió de tal idea, sentándose cuidadosamente sobre la cama, acariciando los rebeldes cabellos azabache con reflejos azulados de su hijo, observándolo como el pequeño sol que era en su vida, su mayor alegría.

-_Mon soleil_\- murmuro la Uchiha amorosamente, inclinándose para besarle la frente.

Acariciándole la mejilla, Sakura lo arropo mejor para que siguiera durmiendo con tranquilidad, levantándose con sumo cuidado de la cama, muy al pendiente de él para no despertarlo, le había prometido que nada más regresar y sin importar que hora fuera le desearía buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla mientras dormía, así es como él sabría que ellos estaban de regreso en casa, y como siempre ella había cumplido con su promesa, dirigiéndole una última mirada a su pequeño niño, cerrando ligeramente la puerta, emitiendo un quedo suspiro, emprendiendo rumbo hacia su habitación. Aunque sonara tonto su habitación era su propia especie de santuario con aquellas serenas paredes gris oscuro y múltiples ventanas siendo las de mayor tamaño las que se encontraban sobre el cabezal de la cama y que servían de tragaluz al igual que la ventana en el costado izquierdo, entre el enorme armario blanco y un sencillo sillón color marfil, era el único lugar donde Sasuke y ella podían olvidarse de todo lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo y concentrarse únicamente en ellos dos. Despojándose de la chaqueta, Sasuke alzo la mirada en cuanto vio a Sakura entrar en la habitación con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se sentaba ante su tocador a un costado de la cama para quitarse las joyas que había usado, esa sonrisa se lo decía todo; Daisuke estaba durmiendo como un angelito. De no ser por las palabras de Itachi esta noche habría resultado ser perfecta...no, esta noche no merecía ser arruinada por un hecho al azar, lo mejor era que todo siguiera siendo tan perfecto como hasta ahora, y si para ello debía mentir, sea.

-¿Te ayudo?- consulto Sasuke, pretendiendo situarse tras ella.

-No, gracias, puedo sola- desistió Sakura con una ligera sonrisa. Mientras contemplaba el reflejo de su esposo guardando su chaqueta al interior del armario, la pelirosa aflojo el broche de la guirnalda alrededor de su cuello, regresando esta y el resto de sus joyas al interior de su alhajero sobre el tocador, a excepción de su sortija de matrimonio, albergando aun demasiadas inquietudes en su mente y que ya no podía callar. -¿A qué se refería Itachi con esa broma?- pregunto finalmente, no pudiendo guardar silencio por más tiempo.

-Nada en especial- contesto el Uchiha sin siquiera dudarlo, intentando evitar sostener esa conversación, -solo fue un imbécil, como siempre que esta ebrio- minimizo encogiéndose de hombros, sin sostenerle la mirada a su esposa en ningún momento.

-Pues no sé si lo has oído; pero los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad- comento ella, volteando a verlo, más el Uchiha fue incapaz de sostener la mirada. - Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?- si lo que él quería era que ella le creyera, estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

-No estoy ocultando nada- contesto él a la defensiva, alzando la mirada y encontrándola con la de ella pese a lo difícil que resultaba. -Debes creerme- añadió casi en un susurro.

-Pero no te creo- contrario la pelirosa estoicamente. -Quiero la verdad, o no responderé de mis actos por lo que pueda llegar a hacer- sentía y sabía que él no estaba siendo sincero, y quería que dejarla de mentirle.

Tal vez fuera un gran error de su parte pensar así, pero algo en el fondo de su mente, su instinto, le impedía creer en las palabras de Sasuke esta vez, cualquier persona reprocharía tal pensamiento de su parte ya que como pareja y matrimonio que eran lo fundamental era confiar el uno en el otro incondicionalmente y Sakura no tenía problema con eso, pondría su vida en manos de Sasuke sin siquiera dudarlo a la par que sabía que él haría lo mismo, pero esta vez tal duda tenía un fin en concreto; Itachi había mencionado la importancia de la lealtad, lealtad implicaba no traicionarse y ser sinceros entre sí, ¿por qué Sasuke la traicionaría? Tan solo pensar en eso la aterraba, Sasuke nunca antes le había mentido, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?, ¿Qué lo podría motivar a ello? Intento no pensar en eso mientras le sostenía la mirada a su esposo, aguardando una respuesta. La verdad siempre se sabía, más ni aun cuando supiera esto de antemano, Sasuke no quería que Sakura se enterara de lo que había hecho, no quería que lo odiara...pero tampoco quería ni podía mentirle más. Todos cometían errores, incluido él, eso es de lo que Sasuke intento convencerse en un inútil intento por sentirse mejor consigo mismo, porque no quería confesarle lo que había hecho a sus espaldas en la última gira, no, ella no tenía por qué saberlo, había sido un maldito error, ¿qué razón tenía decírselo? La amaba más cada día que pasaba, un error en el camino no iba a estropear los cinco años de relación y cuatro años de matrimonio que llevaban, más las palabras y la intensa mirada esmeralda de su esposa le imposibilitaron seguir callando...

-Durante la grabación del último álbum realizamos una gira por _Estados Unidos_\- Sasuke fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, observando cualquier lugar de la habitación en lugar de los ojos de ella, -y una noche nos reunimos en un club; estaba ebrio y una mujer se me insinuó...- confeso sin darle importancia, porque para él no era importante.

-¿Se te insinúo?- repitió Sakura, sin dejarse convencer de que aquel relato fuera todo.

-Sí, pero fue algo sin importancia, lo juro- insistió él, siendo completamente sincero.

-Pero no es todo, ¿verdad? hay algo más- obvio ella, levantándose del tocador y avanzando lentamente hasta situarse delante de él. Eso no podía ser todo, si se había empeñado tanto en mentirle, debía de haber algo más. -No voy a odiarte por ser sincero, pero si voy a sentirme mal si me mientes- añadió al verlo apartar la mirada, dudando en si debía seguir hablando.

Oír la verdad seria inmensamente doloroso y eso lo sabía bien, pero aun así quería oír todo lo que él tuviera que decir. Sakura no sabía muy bien como sentirse, en un halito de ingenua esperanza había creído que Sasuke le reiteraría que todo era mentira, que Itachi solo había bromeado y que él no le estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto, pero ante ella yacía la verdad sin importar lo doloroso que fuera aceptarlo. No sentía ira, bueno, en parte si pero como un sentimiento muy sutil en el fondo de su corazón, no como algo que predominara en su carácter en ese momento, más si algo podía identificar en su sentir eso era decepción, la decepción más grande que hubiera podido sentir al ver que el aparente cuento de hadas, la fantasía perfecta que había vivido por tanto tiempo se desarmaba delante de sus ojos. Era un dolor que había estado preparada para sentir con anterioridad en el pasado, pero que ahora la tomaba por sorpresa, más aun así y pese a lo doloroso que resultaba, Sakura intento mantenerse lo más estoica que le fue posible, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sasuke en todo momento y no permitiéndose llorar pese a lo mucho que su corazón le pedía que lo hiciera. Por más que lo intentaba, Sasuke no podía entender cómo es que Sakura con lo sensible que era podía pedirle que le contara el resto de la historia, a él se le estrujaba el corazón de vergüenza y angustia por tan solo estar delante de ella, reconociendo el error que había cometido y que con tanto empeño había intentado ocultar de ella, pero que ahora ya no podía ocultarle por más tiempo.

-Al final de la gira Itachi hizo una alocada fiesta en el hotel en que nos estábamos quedando, en _Nueva Orleans_, te hable de eso- aludió el Uchiha, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta y sosteniéndole brevemente la mirada, -pero lo que no te dije es que...me involucre con una mujer que estuvo coqueteando conmigo durante la fiesta- volvió a apartar la mirada, avergonzado de lo que había hecho y que no podía remediar.

-¿Fue la misma mujer?- pregunto la pelirosa únicamente, sin saber muy bien porque.

-No, ni siquiera sabía su nombre- negó Sasuke de inmediato, encontrando su mirada con la de ella, -solo fue algo de una noche, créeme, Sakura, por favor, te estoy diciendo la verdad- estaba siendo sincero, nada le importaba en el mundo salvo ella y no quería que la felicidad de su matrimonio se perturbara por un hecho al azar. -Todo lo que paso durante la gira fue porque te extrañaba, no por otra cosa- añadió en un intento por justificarse, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para mayor seguridad.

-No mientas, Sasuke, no digas palabras más honorables que tú- contrario Sakura, zafándose de su tacto y observándolo seriamente, -no hiciste nada de esto por mí, sino por ti, como todos los hombres que buscan algo en otras mujeres- era hombre y como tal sus acciones eran predecibles, no justificables pero si predecibles. -Te diré una cosa; no soy el tipo de mujer que hace escenas de celos, así que si esperabas que llorara o gritara, no lo voy a hacer- una parte de ella si quería gritar y llorar, pero no lo haría, no delante de él, -no te odio, no por esto- menciono vagamente, negando con sutileza.

Como mujer que era, sabía que habían muchos factores para que él le fuera infiel durante las giras; ella estaba en casa o trabajando y Sasuke a miles de kilómetros de distancia teniendo que lidiar con el estrés y la presión de las múltiples presentaciones de las giras...ella entendía que la situación lo hubiera empujado a ser infiel, podía entenderlo pero no podía empatizar con él, su dolor no disminuía al intentar comprenderlo. Llevaban cinco años de una exitosa relación y tenían un hijo juntos, arruinar todo eso por una aventura era lo peor que podían hacer por el futuro de Daisuke en ese momento, más no es como si no estuviera enojada con Sasuke, porque lo estaba, estaba furiosa pero no permitiría que sus emociones irracionales se adueñaran del control que sostenía sobre sí misma, retendría la ira y el dolor en el fondo de su corazón tanto como le fuera posible, porque no le daría el gusto de verla sufrir por su error. Soltando el aire que inconscientemente había contenido en sus pulmones, Sasuke agradeció mentalmente que Sakura dijera eso, siendo que su mayor temor hasta ese momento había sido que ella lo odiara, pero todo pensamiento tranquilizador que el Uchiha hubiera albergado se disipo prontamente en cuanto Sakura se dirigió al armario cuyas puertas abrió de par en par, extrayendo ropa suficientemente como si no fueran a dormir juntos en la misma habitación, junto con su pijama, cerrando las puertas del armario, tomando de allí y de su tocador; zapatos, maquillaje y todo lo que le hiciera falta. Ver a su esposa actuar así, en impoluto silencio, elimino la breve calma que había comenzado a sentir y le helo la sangre por completo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Sasuke, confundido por su comportamiento.

-Dormiré en otra habitación, necesito tiempo- esclareció la pelirosa, sin alzar la mirada hacia él.

-Sakura...- en un intento inútil el Uchiha intento sostener una de las manos de ella, necesitaban hablar, no separarse, no por eso.

-No, Sasuke, no puedo- fue todo cuanto Sakura pudo decir, alejándose desesperadamente él, no soportando respirar siquiera su mismo aire.

Quería hablar con él, decirle lo que pensaba de su traición pero ni siquiera podía compartir el mismo metro cuadrado que él por más tiempo o de lo contrario rompería en llanto en cosa de segundos y no quería que él la viera llorar, no por su error, por lo que y sin siquiera voltear, Sakura hizo abandono de la habitación haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no llorar. A solas en su habitación, a solas con sus propios pensamientos, Sasuke debía reconocer que se sentía mal, realmente y no bromeaba, se sentía como un maldito; la expresión en los ojos de Sakura...no había visto ira ni rencor por oír la verdad sin importar lo dolorosa que pudiera ser para ella, no, solo había visto decepción, una decepción que en ese momento lo hacía sentir como una basura, como un maldito miserable. Siempre había engañado a cada mujer con la que había sostenido una relación sin importar que fuera de horas, días o semanas...porque todas lo aburrían en cuestión de tiempo, pero Sakura no, con ella todo era diferente, y si le había sido infiel había sido en un impulso del momento, no porque no la amara y eso lo volvía todavía más miserable porque había sabido perfectamente lo que hacía y no se había detenido. Sasuke bufo por lo bajo, negando para sí, sentándose en el borde de la cama y enterrando el rostro entre sus manos, intentando obtener algo de sosiego aunque no lo mereciera, porque no era culpa de Itachi ni de nadie más que Sakura estuviera decepcionada de él por descubrir lo que había hecho...

La culpa era solo suya.

* * *

Celebrar y pasarlo bien era lo mejor que podía existir en el mundo e Itachi disfrutaba muchísimo de los excesos, no solo porque fuera infinitamente divertido probar experiencias nuevas en todos los sentidos y superar sus límites, sino porque ebrio y drogado podía olvidar su maldita timidez y convertirse por completo en el ídolo que todos pensaban que era. Era otra noche de tantas en el _bar Copacabana_, okey, _Londres_ no tenía el irresistible ni salvaje ambiente gay en sus clubes como si hacían _Nueva York _o _Munich_, pero estaba progresando la libertad de expresión para todos, por lo que Itachi se sintio muy a gusto rodeado de bellezas de todo los tipos de donde escoger, rubios, morenos, pelirrojos...y que aceptarían pasar una noche con él sin siquiera dudarlo, pero solo por diversión, claro, sexo sin compromisos. Junto a él e infaltable como siempre se encontraba Deidara que si bien disfrutaba de todos los privilegios imaginables como su confidente y compañero de diversión, tenía muy clara cuales eran sus funciones; era el amigo de Itachi pero también el encargado de obtener cocaína, y de encontrar "_compañeros_" de noche, individuos que no tuvieran el más mínimo problema en pasar una noche con él, pero sin compromisos de ninguna clase, podían ser amigos pero nada más si Itachi no estaba de acuerdo porque no quería ser especialmente cercano con cualquier desconocido que podía exponer su privacidad. Bebiendo lo que quedaba de su vaso, el Akatsuki formo un infantil puchero, necesitando de más alcohol para disfrutar del resto de la noche, al menos de un vaso más sumado a la línea de cocaína que ya había ingerido.

-Iré por otro trago- se excusó Itachi, alzando ligeramente la voz para ser oído.

Recibiendo un vago asentimiento de parte de los presentes, el Akatsuki se dirigió hacia la barra, recorriendo con la mirada todos quienes veía, intentando dar con alguien que verdaderamente llamara su atención pero no había nadie...hasta que lo vio a él, de espaldas y con una conducta tan serena como un mar en calma, sentado ante la barra y bebiendo en solitario, guapo pero rudo y muy adorable al mismo tiempo, definitivamente era su tipo, _perfecto_ Itachi sonrió ladinamente para sí, aproximándosele con lentitud y por la espalda, asechándolo como un león a su prensa, disfrutando de estudiarlo de arriba abajo. Todo lo que Shisui podía pedir tras un largo día de trabajo era un refrescante trago, no es que en lo personal fuera un aficionado al alcohol pero le habían hablado tanto del _bar Copacabana_, que finalmente se había visto en la obligación de visitar el lugar aunque se encontrara bastante lejos de casa, normalmente Shisui se consideraba alguien bastante aburrido, era el tercero de los diez hijos de un matrimonio católico irlandés, con simples expectativas y un trabajo simple como peluquero en el _hotel Savoy_ por 70 libras a la semana, algo simple pero que lo hacía feliz por la tranquilidad que sentía en su día a día, pero toda la tranquilidad que había sentido se fue directamente al carajo en cuanto alguien tuvo la osadía de propinarle una nalga, acariciándole el muslo de forma surgente y ante lo que Shisui no dudo en voltear para enfrentarlo...se trataba de un completo desconocido de largo cabello ébano recogido en una elegante coleta y que lo observo de arriba abajo con evidente interés.

-Que bolas más grandes tienes- desafío Shisui, irritado ante su actitud petulante.

-Averígualo, si quieres- invito el Akatsuki, agradecido por el halago.

-Tal vez estés acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, pero si me vuelves a tocar, te golpeare, ¿entendiste?- advirtió el Uchiha, para nada halagado con su arrogancia y ego.

Ya conocía a sujetos como él, los veía a diario, tipos que creían que por ser atractivos o seguros de sí mismos podían tener a quien quisiera y cuando quisieran, y si, tal vez muchos hubieran caído, caían o cayeran ante él por tan solo actuar así, pero él no lo haría, el flirteo o coqueteo no era lo suyo ni jamás lo había sido, puede que su novio y él hubieran terminado recientemente, pero el sujeto que tenía delante no era su tipo en lo absoluto y no buscaba una aventura de una noche, fin de la discusión y por lo que Shisui se levantó de su silla, pretendiendo alejarse cuanto antes de la barra y de aquel sujeto tan arrogante, ¿Quién se creía que era? No, no importaba quien fuera, él no era ningún juguete que usar y desechar. En ese preciso momento y como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta, Itachi sintió como si literalmente le vaciaran un balde de agua helada encima, estaba completamente confundido por esta reacción, usualmente todo lo que tenía que hacer para obtener lo que quería y cuando lo quería era pedirlo o dar una sola mirada, siempre hacia lo mismo y siempre obtenía la reacción o respuesta que quería, nadie jamás le había dicho que no...pero ahora increíblemente era la primera vez que obtenía una respuesta completamente inesperada a su propio comportamiento, estaba ofendiendo a alguien sin desearlo y eso extrañamente lo lastimaba por dentro, especialmente si se trataba de este hombre y cuyo nombre desconocía por completo; no quería que él se alejara así, su último deseo en la tierra podría haber sido ofenderlo.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise ofenderte, perdón- se disculpó el Akatsuki, lamentando de todo corazón haberlo hecho sentir mal. -No lo volveré a hacer- prometió, pidiéndole entre líneas una segunda oportunidad y ante lo que Shisui volvió el rostro en su dirección, escéptico, -¿puedo comprarte un trago?- invito con el entero propósito de hacer las paces.

-No, gracias, ya tengo uno- desistió él, dándole otro trago a su vaso, reconsiderando sus actos ante la aparente mirada de decepción que vio en sus ojos y que lo hizo sentir culpable. -Yo te comprare uno- ofreció retornando a la barra.

-Que amable, gracias- Itachi realmente estaba sorprendido por su amabilidad, más se esforzó por no demostrarlo. -Vodka tónico- pidió al barman, volviendo a concentrar toda su atención en el irresistible desconocido a su lado.

-Lo mismo para mí- solicito Shisui, intentando no arrepentirse de darle una oportunidad al sentir su mirada sobre él.

En cosa de segundos el barman dejo sus tragos sobre la barra, oportunidad que aprovecho Itachi, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo a Shisui que acepto con cierta renuencia, permitiendo incluso que el Akatsuki lo encendiera por él, entrelazando sutilmente su mano con la suya, iba a darle la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero...

* * *

En silencio, fuera del bar en un solitario callejón, Itachi y Shisui se mantuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro sobre un escalón de roca de la puerta trasera de bar, disfrutando del silencio y la compañía del otro sin nada ni nadie que los molestase, fumando con tranquilidad. Al margen de su primera impresión, Shisui debía reconocer que lo había juzgado mal, Itachi no era lo que parecía, era sensible, tímido, tenía cambios de humor terribles, o eso decía él...ni siquiera sabría quién era él si el propio Itachi no se lo hubiera dicho, pero él de todas formas lo veía como un hombre cualquiera, era hermoso que fuera músico pero esa era solo otra forma de ganarse la vida, no le importaba que fuera una celebridad y esto ciertamente sorprendía y desconcertaba Itachi, usualmente todos sabían quién era y lo trataban como una celebridad por ello, imposibilitándose sentirse a gusto y en confianza, normal, pero esta vez todo era diferente, el hombre ante él era diferente y de un modo simplemente maravilloso; sincero, reflexivo, tranquilo y más lleno de bondad que muchas personas que hubiera conocido a lo largo de su vida, le hacía sentir que no estaba solo y esta era la primera vez que se sentía así. Shisui ni siquiera entendía como o porque pero se sentía atraído por Itachi, era todo lo que usualmente no le llamaba la atención; grandes, intensos y profundos ojos negros, personalidad casi infantil así como refinado, bien proporcionado y elegante...pero este Itachi Akatsuki había despertado un sentir completamente nuevo en él, y no necesitaba ser un genio ni nada parecido para ver qua él sentía lo mismo, aunque hubieran acordado no traspasar sus límites por respeto mutuo.

-¿Todos tus amigos te dejaron solo?- pregunto Shisui, rompiendo con el silencio, sin dejar de observarlo con enorme atención.

-En realidad, ellos no son mis amigos; son una distracción- diferencio Itachi expulsando el humo al darle una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿De qué?- inquirió el Uchiha, intentando entender la complejidad de su ser.

-De los momentos intermedios, supongo, creo que son intolerables- la voz del Akatsuki permanecía imperturbable, cargada de buen humor, más él no se sentía así. -Toda la oscuridad que creíste haber dejado atrás, te invade de nuevo- intentaba no pensar en ello, más era imposible, siempre volvía al punto, a lo solo que se sentía.

Se sentía perdido a diario, siempre en busca de su propia identidad y de la felicidad, torturado por lo que debía ser en contraste con lo que quería ser, había tantas expectativas en torno a su persona que temía tanto fallar y decepcionar a otros...se torturaba tanto a si mismo que por ello llevaba un ritmo de vida tan desinhibido y salvaje en contraste con Sasuke, Naruto o Sai, porque en cierto modo sentía que así nadie podría recriminarle nada y que solo tenía que ser Itachi Akatsuki, el ídolo por el que todo el mundo suspiraba y se deshacía en vítores y elogios, no debía temer a agradar por ser el mismo ya que nadie podía conocerlo realmente a menos que él lo permitiera, pero era una existencia profundamente solitaria, a menudo se sentía incomprendido, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar hasta compartir esas maravillosas instancias en que sus amigos y él componían música juntos, pero al final el vacío siempre estaba ahí, porque estaba solo aun cuando siempre estuviera rodeado de personas. Analizando aquellas palabras, Shisui debía reconocer que Itachi tenía toda la razón, ser diferente siempre traía polémica porque el resto de las personas generaban una distancia inmediata, como si ser diferente implicara tener la plaga o algo parecido, en su caso él vivía una vida aparte de sus padres en Irlanda, nunca les había confesado que era gay por temor a su reacción, claro que no estaba del todo solo, tenía buenos amigos en su trabajo y había tenido novio hasta hace un par de semanas atrás, pero ciertamente era imposible encontrar la normalidad que otros si tenían, por ser diferente eso era muy doloroso.

-Te comprendo- hablo él al cabo de tan profundo y reflexivo silencio.

-¿Ah, sí?- se sorprendió Itachi, pero sin llegar a demostrarlo verdaderamente, -¿Y tú qué haces con eso?- inquirió con gran curiosidad, golpeándole el pecho amistosamente.

-Los paso con verdaderos amigos- respondió Shisui, encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente, -y creo que tú necesitas uno- obvio con ligera mofa para aligerar el ambiente, haciéndolo sonreír por lo bajo.

Observándose intensamente el uno al otro, sabiendo que Itachi mantendría su palabra y no intentaría traspasar sus límites y espacio personal, Shisui elimino sorpresivamente la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios con los de Itachi sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sorprendiendo gratamente a Itachi que no dudo en corresponderle, sintiendo como si su corazón se elevara a través de su garganta y pudiera sufrir un ataque al corazón, pero nada de eso sucedió, solo sentía los brazos de Shisui a su alrededor, haciéndolo sentir más a salvo de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido en su vida y que lo motivo a profundizar el beso, disfrutando de ello lo más posible, olvidándose por completo de que existía un mundo aparte de ellos dos. Ninguno de los dos podría decir si el beso había durado 3 segundos o 3 minutos, solo que había terminado y en ese momento ambos se encontraron viendo intensamente en los ojos del otro, sintiendo los remanentes del beso; fuego, pasión, ternura y algo más que Itachi no supo identificar pero no darle sentido, no pudiendo dejar de mirar los labios de Shisui, deseando un nuevo beso, pero no queriendo ofenderlo al actuar impulsivamente y no tener su consentimiento. Las manos de Shisui permanecieron sobre el hombro y la nuca de Itachi mientras intentaba entender porque lo había besado; si, era muy atractivo, desde luego, pero ni siquiera era su tipo y apenas lo conocía, ¿entonces por qué...? No le encontraba explicación, solo se había dejado llevar por sus sensaciones y lo que él había despertado en él, y se sentía maravilloso por ello.

-Me gustas- admitió Itachi en un suspiro, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Y tú a mí, Itachi- Shisui sonrió inevitable, porque sentía lo mismo que él. -Sal a buscarme cuando decidas que te gustas a ti mismo- concluyo, acariciándole el hombro antes de pretender marcharse.

-¿Ni siquiera me dirás tu nombre?-curioseo el parsi, no sabiendo que más decirle para hacer que se quedara.

-Soy Shisui Uchiha- contesto él, volteando a verlo una última vez.

-Buenas noches, Shisui- despidió el Akatsuki, resignado pero de buen humor, pleno.

-Buenas noches, Itachi- imito el Uchiha, no sabiendo porque pero presintiendo que esta no sería la última vez que se vieran, -o mejor dicho buenos días- añadió ligeramente divertido al ser consciente de la hora.

Aun cuando Itachi lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer en las solitarias calles, permaneció un tiempo más en ese oscuro callejón, reflexionando; Shisui había logrado lo que nadie más había hecho, ver en su ser y darse cuenta de su inseguridades como si leyera un libro abierto, su desconfianza, todo por lo que sentía que no podía ser el mismo con quienes conocía, ¿podía amarse a sí mismo? Llevaba más de una década viviendo como Itachi Akatsuki, no como Ichiro Uchiwa, ¿Cómo aceptarse?, ¿Cómo amarse a sí mismo?

* * *

Infidelidad era infidelidad, fuera con quien fuera o por las razones que fuera, Sakura no era ajena de la verdad aunque llevara años conociendo a Sasuke y comprendiera que estaba en su naturaleza el impulso de recurrir al sexo y la infidelidad como medio de escape, una parte de ella lo entendía pero no importaba que tanto comprendiera sus razones, no podía empatizar con él, su sentir de mujer no se lo permitiría ni su sentido moral ya que antes de atentar contra su matrimonio, comentaría una situación hipotética, plantearía la situación de alguna forma...lo que sea, pero no cometería traición, eso no iba con ella. En silencio, la Uchiha contemplo a su esposo que dormía profundamente y con una expresión serena en su rostro; no estaría ahí de no ser que Itachi la había llamado porque la banda tenía que reunirse en el estudio, no quería hablar con Sasuke, no ahora, pero tenía que despertarlo de alguna forma y en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada mejor que vaciarle en el rostro el vaso de agua sobre la mesa de noche, despertándolo de inmediato. Ignorando la bruma del sueño, Sasuke se sentó velozmente sobre la cama, secándose el rostro de forma apresurada, tosiendo ante la aterradora sensación de asfixia que le provoco el agua, sintiéndose confundido al no saber quién lo había despertado así ni porque...como una especie de llamado a la calma, fue sacado de su trance en tanto escucho el vaso siendo regresado a la mesa de noche, alzando la mirada, pero no logrando ver el rostro de Sakura a tiempo yo que ella le dio la espalda y emprendió rumbo hacia la puerta.

-Levántate y prepárate- mando ella estoica y seriamente, -Itachi quiere que se reúnan en el estudio- añadió antes de abandonar la habitación.

Normalmente Sasuke estaba preparado para lidiar con múltiples situaciones en su vida diaria, pero nada de lo que hubiera vivido o que pudiera imaginar alcanzaba a dimensionar lo doloroso que era ver como la mujer que más amaba lo ignoraba de esa forma tan desmedida, despreciándolo intencionalmente. No era como el desprecio que había mostrado hacía él cuándo se habían conocido, porque entonces no habían tenido sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero ahora este desprecio le recordaba segundo a segundo su traición y como nunca merecería ni su perdón ni su confianza sin importar cuanto lo intentase. Sentándose sobre la cama, Sasuke solo negó en silencio, emitiendo un quejido por lo bajo; necesitaba ayuda, no podría resarcir su error, no solo, necesitaba de su familia.

* * *

-No debí beber tanto anoche, me siento horrible ahora- se quejó Itachi, masajeándose las sienes ante la jaqueca que lo afligía.

-Deberías sentirte peor- recrimino Sasuke, más malhumorado de lo que se hubiera sentido en su vida.

-Ya dije que lo sentía como cincuenta veces- contrario el Akatsuki, lamentando haberle causado un problema. -Perdón- se disculpó nuevamente, intentando remediar su anterior comportamiento.

-Ya son cincuenta y una- menciono Sai, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Por ahora no tenían una razón real por la que reunirse en el estudio ya que no habían creado material nuevo que debieran ensayar o que necesitara ser grabado, pero Itachi no podía borrar de su mente las palabras de Shisui y lo que había despertado en él; siempre estaba solo, nunca podía confiar realmente en nadie, pero al igual que había ocurrido con Shisui, sus amigos y compañeros de banda, sus hermanos, eran totalmente confiables, para él, podía ser honesto con ellos más tontamente los había ofendido noches atrás con sus malditos cambios de humor, y quería resarcir eso. Itachi y él eran como hermanos, mejores amigos, no estaba enojado con él en particular, en realidad y para empezar no quería estar enojado, siendo honesto Sasuke en realidad estaba angustiado por Sakura, no quería perderla, no quería que un error que solo recaía en él lo separara, pero al no saber qué hacer y en el estudio junto a sus amigos, toda su preocupación se había convertido en una jaqueca que lo tenía permanentemente de mal humor ante su propia impotencia por verle una solución a la situación. Cansado de oír tantas quejas y ningún consejo contundente, Naruto no veía tan a la ligera el error que Sasuke había cometido y que ahora hacía peligrar su matrimonio; _nunca digas nunca_, esa era una ley natural de la vida y que Naruto no pretendía ignorar, puede que el destino decretara que él estuviera en la misma situación que Sasuke, pero él ciertamente consideraría todo antes de actuar de forma tan imprudente, Sasuke había errado y en ese punto él era el único responsable de que su matrimonio estuviera en peligro.

-No es culpa de Itachi no tener filtro estando ebrio, es tu culpa por no decirle la verdad a Sakura- obvio Naruto, diciendo la verdad que nadie se atrevía a decir y siendo quien junto a Sai se había mantenido casi en silencio hasta ahora.

-¿Nadie empatizara conmigo?- cuestiono Sasuke, sorprendido por la negatividad de sus amigos que ya parecían dar todo por perdido.

-No- contesto el Uzumaki sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

-No- secundo el Yamanaka ya que primero muerto antes que traicionar a Ino.

-No me veas a mí, sabes que no tengo parejas estables- regaño Itachi en tanto Sasuke volteo a verlo, sonando poco serio para no aumentar la tensión.

-Lo quieras o no lo quieras asumir, Sasuke, te equivocaste- insistió Naruto siendo brutalmente crítico con él. -Deberías agradecer que Sakura no te echara de la casa- intento animar para no hacerle añicos las esperanzas.

-Es mi casa refuto el Uchiha, no viéndole sentido a tan minúsculo gesto de misericordia, si así podía definirse.

-Eso es lo que Ino haría conmigo- comento Sai, entendiendo perfectamente el porqué de las palabras del rubio.

Inevitablemente todos se sorprendieron ante las escasas palabras de Sai que como siempre impactaba con sus comentarios ingeniosos, y es que si bien esta era respuesta perfectamente normal ante una traición, ninguno imaginaria tal respuesta de la encantadora Ino, era apabullante saber que Ino podía ser rencorosa o vengativa ya que siempre era la personificación de la serenidad, claro que de ellos cuatro Sai era quien menos desmanes cometía durante las fiestas de las giras ya que su único entretenimiento era el alcohol, y de hecho se sentía tan incómodo en las fiestas que muchas veces se había deslizado bajo la mesa hasta que finalizara el festejo por temor a no encajar en el ambiente. Usualmente el primero en dar consejos era Itachi, como hermano mayor dentro de la banda siempre quería mantener la paz, pero esta vez era un completo inepto, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai llevaban vidas relativamente estables a pesar de todavía enfrentar las dificultades ocasionales de la vida como lo era el predicamento en que ahora se encontraba Sasuke, pero Itachi por otro lado parecía tener un vacío en su vida desde que era consciente de su bisexualidad y que intentaba llenar con sus parejas, amantes o con Deidara, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo el vacío había parecido desaparecer durante el breve tiempo que había pasado con Shisui. Enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, Sasuke comenzó a desesperarse, llevaba una hora junto a sus amigos y aun no sabía qué hacer para que Sakura lo perdonara o volviera a dirigirle la palabra, pero ninguno de sus amigos conseguía otorgarle una respuesta.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para remediar las cosas?- pregunto el Uchiha, exasperado más solo recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta. -Por favor, deben tener alguna idea- insistió, volviéndose loco ante su propia impotencia por remediar su error.

-Eso quisiéramos, pero es difícil- puntualizo Naruto, no desistiendo de ayudarlo pero si considerando minuciosamente que hacer, -si yo le fuera infiel a Hinata, ella estaría inconsolable por semanas e incluso meses- conocía bien a su esposa y sabía lo frágil que era su corazón.

-Ino me quemaría vivo y me sacaría las tripas- comparo Sai, intentando que Sasuke viera que todo podría ser peor.

-¿Cómo reacciono Sakura?- indago Itachi con expresión pensativa y perdida en la nada.

-Calmada- contesto Sasuke, recibiendo de inmediato una mirada incrédula de Naruto, -no bromeo, me pidió que fuera sincero y no grito ni lloro luego de que le contara todo- alzo la voz producto de su propia frustración y la ausencia de respuestas, -lo único que hizo contra mí fue esta mañana, me arrojo un vaso de agua para despertarme- recordar aquello no lo hizo sentir mejor sino más bien todo lo contrario.

-El silencio nunca es buena señal- concluyo el Uzumaki tras oírlo atentamente, -si hubiera gritado o llorado, podrías calmarla, pero...- negó para sí, no sabiendo que hacer para ayudarlo.

-No hay respuesta contra el silencio, puede estallar en cualquier momento- completo el Yamanaka por él, igual de desconcertado.

-¡Ya se!- exclamo Itachi repentinamente, sobresaltando a todos, -¿Qué tal un viaje a la playa?- propuso lleno de ánimo ante tan gloriosa idea.

-¿A la playa?- repitió Naruto entre confundido y escéptico ante su propuesta.

-Perdón si no parece mi estilo- replico Itachi con su característica actitud de diva, -pero así podremos reunirnos todos como familia, Sakura y tu pueden hablar a solas en cualquier momento, y no podrá decir que no- explico ya que Sakura nunca podía decirle que no a él. -Es cierto que hablar no es lo tuyo, pero lo que necesitas en un detalle romántico fantástico; abrirle tu corazón- . -¿Quién me apoya?- inquirió emocionado a más no poder, ideando todo un panorama en su cabeza

Siempre era un buen momento para pasar tiempo en familia, eso y que Itachi quería disculparse con sus amigos por la actitud de petulante e imbécil que había tenido con ellos durante su fiesta hace una semana, y esta era la mejor forma de reconciliarse para todos. Sobradamente acostumbrados a las descabelladas y excéntricas ideas de Itachi, todo lo que Sasuke, Naruto y Sai pudieron hacer fue observarse en silencio entre si antes de asentir para su entusiasta amigo y vocalista, ¿qué mejor que un viaje a la playa para dejar el pasado atrás?

* * *

Viajar a la playa siempre era una experiencia gratificante, especialmente en un día con tan buen clima y "_coordinando_" todo entre amigos, aunque se decía coordinando con unas grandes comillas ya que Itachi se había encargado de organizar todo, consultándole a Izumi que era lo que podían hacer para que Sakura no se negara a participar. El día había comenzado muy bien; nada más llegar a la playa y con tan buen clima la primera actividad para Naruto y Hinata había sido pasear por la orilla de la playa mientras que Boruto armaba y desarmaba castillos y figuras sobre la arena, los siguientes en llegar habían sido Sasuke y Sakura que si bien no se dirigían la palabra entre sí en ningún momento—o ella era quien ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada a él—, se mantuvieron sentados sobre la arena, vigilando a Daisuke jugar junto Boruto. Siendo puntual por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Itachi e Izumi llegaron al mismo tiempo que Sai e Ino, y en una muda señal es que reino el descontrol en cuanto el Akatsuki llego...Ino y Sai tenían una familia normalmente tranquila pero que se descontrolo ante las ocurrencias de Itachi que acabo enterrado hasta el cuello en la arena, con las gafas de sol puestas, actuando con increíble normalidad mientras todos los hijos de sus amigos creaban castillos de arena por sobre el material que lo cubría, con Izumi observándolo y riendo de vez en vez al igual que los Yamanaka. Luego de una hora de juegos en que Itachi había participado activamente, tomaron la decisión de almorzar, desplegando las toallas para mayor comodidad, charlando animadamente entre sí a excepción del matrimonio Uchiha; Sasuke le dirigía vagas miradas a Sakura, intentando que ella cambiara su actitud al menos por la presencia del resto de la banda, más lejos de ello, ella se comportaba como si él no estuviera ahí.

-¿Más, _solecito_?- ofreció Itachi a Daisuke, alzando la jarra con jugo.

-Si, gracias- acepto el pequeño Uchiha, dejándose consentir por _su tío_.

-Fue una fabulosa idea venir, Itachi- admitió Hinata, relajada como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo gracias a él.

-Tal vez fue mi idea, pero Izumi eligió el lugar- reconoció el Akatsuki, incapaz de llevarse todo el crédito.

-Por algo soy tu esposa- contesto Izumi sentada a su lado, siguiéndole la corriente, -te conozco mejor que nadie- le beso amorosamente la mejilla, sonriéndole en todo momento.

Era absolutamente imposible para Izumi decirle que no a Itachi cuando él le pedía algo o negarse a lo que él le propusiera en cualquier momento del día, no solo por lo divertido y ocurrente que ya de por si era y que siempre garantizaba diversión, sino también por lo mucho que lo amaba y quería hacerlo inmensamente feliz, sumado a que ese era su día libre y todo lo que podía pedir era pasar tiempo a la familia _Queen_ como en los viejos tiempos, porque aun cuando su relación romántica con Itachi hubiera terminado hace ya bastante tiempo, todos ellos aun la veían como parte importante de la banda y eso la honraba profundamente, porque ella aun los veía como a su familia. Ciertamente habían pasado años desde que Izumi y él eran solo amigos, y en todo ese tiempo Itachi había tenido múltiples amantes o parejas de su mismo sexo, pero ya tenía perfectamente claro que nadie podía ni podría reemplazar a Izumi en su vida, tal cosa era simplemente imposible, Izumi su esposa en casi todos los sentidos, era irremplazable para él e Itachi sabía que nunca podría amar a un hombre de la misma forma que amaba a Izumi, porque ella era única para él que en ese momento la contemplo embelesado mientras le acaricia la mejilla. Tan animados como todos se encontraban...o casi todos más bien, Ino volvió el rostro a su espalda, con su instinto maternal a flor de piel en todo momento, no dejando que sus pequeños hijos Inojin e Inoichi de cinco y dos años escaparan de su ojo vigilante, notando que de estar jugando inofensivamente sobre la arena, habían comenzado a aproximarse al mar sin su consentimiento y eso era muy peligroso.

-Inojin, cuidado por favor- advirtió Ino severamente.

-Si, mamá- contesto el mayor de los Yamanaka, sosteniendo la mano de su hermanito.

-Yo iré- tranquilizo Sai, levantándose para vigilar atentamente a sus hijos.

Normalmente Inojin e Inoichi eran de lo más tranquilos, niños modelo, pero cada vez que "_tío Itachi_" estaba involucrado en una actividad, los dos niños modelo que Ino y Sai tenían por hijos se convertían en montañas de energía incontrolables. De forma casi imperceptible y en un intento por disimular la tensa situación por la que estaban pasando, Sasuke aproximo su mano hacia la de Sakura con unos escasos centímetros separando sus manos entre sí y con el solicitándole entre líneas que no continuaran distanciados entre sí, ya había transcurrido una semana y Sakura continuaba durmiendo en otra habitación y no le dirigía la palabra o la mirada siquiera, como si él no estuviera ahí, al igual que ahora ya que con la sutileza aparto lo más posible su mano de la suya, pareciendo fría, estoica y distante...Sakura no podía llegar a entender lo infinitamente doloroso que era para él verla actuar así, no estaba siendo ella misma, más él mentiría si dijera que no se merecía esta respuesta a sus actos, porque ahora podía darse cuenta de lo imbécil que era, pero no es como si hubiera querido traicionarla, nunca había tenido la intención de que todo esto sucediera, no había querido lastimar a Sakura, todo había sido solo un mero impulso, no había sentido nada por ninguna de esas mujeres porque no eran importantes para él, ella era la única en su vida, era su alma gemela. Habría sido un perfecto tonto si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la tensión entre los Uchiha, por lo que Itachi tomo la decisión de romper el silencio ya que nadie más se atrevía por temor a la reacción de Sakura, pero él no, por algo ella era su gran amiga.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura?- pregunto Itachi al verla tan distraída. -Estás muy callada- comento, invitándola a hablar libremente.

-No, solo tengo la cabeza en otra parte- contesto Sakura, intentando no salir huyendo como quería hacer desde el principio.

-¿Problemas de trabajo?- supuso él, intentando distraerla de los pensamientos negativos.

-Algo parecido- contesto ella con una falsa sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

No quería estar así, enojada todo el tiempo y no pudiendo concentrarse, imaginando todo el tiempo que...apreciaba que Itachi hubiera sido sincero con ella, abriéndole los ojos a la verdad y ahora intentando animarla y distraerla, pero no podía olvidarlo, no podía evitar pensar en ello, ni siquiera podía decir con absoluta certeza lo que sentía por su esposo en ese momento, toda ella un enorme conflicto de emociones. Llevaba cinco años amando a Sasuke con todo su corazón y su alma, no es como si ahora todo fuera a venirse abajo por esta infidelidad, no, no se rendiría tan fácil, pero conocer la verdad ciertamente había remecido los cimientos de su matrimonio y confianza como pareja, no saldrían de esto indemnes, ni siquiera sabía si podrían seguir juntos y esto la aterrorizaba tanto a ella como a Sasuke. sutilmente, Izumi, Hinata e Ino se observaron entre sí, no pudiendo imaginar los tormentosos pensamientos que debían rondar su mente, y la Uzumaki en particular se sentía profundamente mal por su amiga, tal vez si ella hubiera sabido antes algo de lo ocurrido podría haberle sido de ayuda de alguna forma, evitándole un dolor mayor, pero no había tenido idea de lo que Sasuke había hecho, ni tampoco Ino o Izumi, ninguna de ellas, solo Itachi, Naruto y Sai, pero ni aun ellos habían hecho algo para abrir los ojos de la Haruno a la verdad a excepción de Itachi la noche de la fiesta, y se entendía el porqué de su silencio, este problema era entre Sasuke y Sakura, y solo ellos dos habrían de resolverlo, nadie más, ni aun cuando ellos fueran sus amigos, esto era algo que ambos necesitaban hacer solos.

-¿Vamos al agua?- sugirió Sai, cargando en brazos a sus dos hijos y recibiendo la inmediata aprobación de todos.

-¡Sí!- gritaron ambos infantes, abrazando a su padre.

-Qué suerte que vine con traje de baño- sonrió Hinata, emocionada ante la idea de entrar al agua.

-No, eso no lo voy a permitir- contrario Naruto siendo sobreprotector y haciendo reír a su esposa, se había enterado hace apenas dos días que Hinata estaba embarazada y eso significaba no permitir que corriera ningún peligro.

-Con permiso, tenemos que hablar de algo a solas- se excusó Sasuke, no soportando más la situación, entrelazando forzosamente su mano contra la de Sakura que lo observo fúrica.

-Tranquilos, nosotros cuidamos a Daisuke- permitió Itachi volviendo el rostro hacia su pequeño sobrino. -Te quedas conmigo, ¿okey, _solecito_?- indico sosteniéndole la mano.

-Si, tío Itachi- contesto el pequeño Uchiha, prometiendo obedecerlo en todo.

Obediente pero también evidentemente emocionado por pasar tiempo junto a su tío Itachi que lo cargo en brazos para no perderlo de vista, el pequeño Uchiha vio a sus padres alejarse por sobre el hombro de su tío, puede que muchos lo vieran como un pequeño ingenuo pero Daisuke no era ningún tonto, sabía que sus padres estaban enojados entre sí, no sabía porque pero esperaba que pudieran solucionarlo, más de no ser así solo podía pedir una cosa; que su madre no fuera lastimada.

* * *

_Londres_ tenía algunas de las mejores playas de _Inglaterra_, no las más hermosas precisamente, pero si las más acogedoras y tranquilas, rodeadas por unos densos bosques previos a las playas y que servían de estacionamiento y que en ese momento en concreto sirvieron de refugio para el matrimonio Uchiha que buscaba algo de privacidad con el fin de poder sostener una conversación normal luego de días en silencio. Por supuesto que Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de dejar a su pequeño hijo solo en la playa, pero no tenía otra opción en ese momento ya que Itachi había insistido en que ella estuviera presente en este viaje a la playa y ella no podía negarse a nada de lo que él pidiera, porque era como el hermano que nunca había tenido; aunque siento honesta, por primera vez su vida quería golpearlo por ponerla en esa situación, simplemente no quería profundizar en el tema de como el idilio que era su matrimonio no había sido más que una mentira durante todo el último tiempo, ya era muy doloroso aceptar aquello como para ahora tener que saber más...no, no era tan fuerte como para aceptarlo. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar, más lo único que Sasuke y Sakura pudieron hacer fue caminar en silencio dentro del bosque, uno al lado del otro pero sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada entre sí, o por lo menos no Sakura quien se mostraba tan indiferente como si Sasuke no estuviera ahí, y él no podía más con esa situación, preferiría que ella lo insultara de la peor forma posible, pero no que solo le dirigiera su silencio, así no tenía idea de lo que ella sentía o pensaba, y eso era algo que él no podía soportar.

-No sé cómo me convenciste de esto- suspiro Sakura, evitando su mirada en todo momento.

-Porque ya no puedo lidiar con tu silencio- contesto Sasuke sin darse por vencido, -me duele verte así, tan...- intento encontrar las palabras apropiadas para no ofenderla.

-¿Tan qué?- cuestiono ella, deteniendo su andar y por fin observándolo fieramente.

-Tú no eres así- completo él, verbalizando su preocupación, -tan distante, tan sería...no quería decirte nada porque temía a esto- continuo, intentando solucionar el problema de alguna forma, -sabía que debía ser honesto contigo, pero temía lastimarte- confeso, avergonzado.

-No quiero hablar del tema, Sasuke, por favor- pidió la Uchiha encarecidamente, apartando la mirada.

-Tampoco yo- concordó él, entendiendo sus razones, -pero es necesario, no quiero verte así- tenían que solucionar este conflicto y cuanto antes, -estas enojada conmigo, y no te faltan razones; desahógate, tienes toda el derecho de hacerlo- alentó, permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera.

Podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tan canalla como para no ver y reconocer sus propios errores, desde el principio había comprendido que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no había podido hacer nada para cambiar o remediar la situación, más ya había tenido suficiente con el silencio de Sakura, quería que ella dijera algo sin importar que todo fueran recriminaciones o insultos, y vaya que se merecía eso y más después de como la había lastimado. El primer impulso de Sakura fue dudar ante semejante carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera, ya que no formaba parte de su naturaleza pelear o discutir de ninguna forma, pero esta vez no importaba que tanto se conociera a sí misma, nada detuvo la fuerte bofetada con que le volteo el rostro a su esposo y que no opuso resistencia en ningún momento, recibiendo su agresión con resignación; verdaderamente una parte de ella quería hacerle daño en algún grado, aunque fuera insignificante pero como un intento para que él entendiera lo que había significado para ella su traición. La bofetada fue un dolor seco en su mejilla, pero no más, ni aun cuando Sakura le infringiera el mayor dolor físico de su vida, nada asemejaría la traición que él había cometido y cuya mancha no se borraría jamás, por lo que Sasuke pronto dejo que Sakura le golpease intensamente el pecho con los puños, intentando hacerle sentir su propio dolor aunque fuera de un modo mínimo y ante lo que él no protesto siguiera, incapaz de sentir ningún tipo de dolor físico, solo emocional al darse cuenta desde el principio que Sakura estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas para no llorar delante de él.

-Sakura, más fuerte- alentó el Uchiha, sintiendo que aquello no fuera suficiente, -si quieres lastimarme, tendrás que golpearme con más fuerza- insistió en cuanto ella alzo la mirada, entre sorprendida y confundida. -Más fuerte- reitero en cuando ella continúo golpeándole el pecho hasta finalmente estallar en lágrimas, sollozando contra su pecho.

-Te creí- sollozo Sakura, alzando su rostro, sosteniéndole la mirada, -creí en tus palabras y en tus promesas, sé que tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hice, y me duele haberlo hecho- admitió molesta consigo misma por ser demasiado crédula. -Dijiste que no me fallarías...- suspiro, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él.

En el fondo siempre había sabido que Sasuke acabaría por serle infiel, no se trataba de que no la amara, en su caso solo era un impulso, parte de su naturaleza, pero nada de eso minimizaba el dolor y el sentimiento desgarrador de que ella no era suficiente para cambiar eso, sabía que estaba errada por pensar así, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? sentía que todo lo maravilloso entre ambos solo era una fantasía que se desmoronaba ante tan dolorosa realidad, y ella no quería eso, no quería que su familia se destruyera, no quería perderlo, y es que lo amaba tanto que por él estaba dispuesta a tolerar eso y más, porque se trataba de una traición física, no de sentimientos porque su amor seguía intacto...pero el dolor estaba ahí de todas formas. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella que mantuvo su rostro enterrado contra su pecho, Sasuke dejo que Sakura llorara con libertad, no con aspavientos ya que no estaba en ella exagerar sus sentimientos de ninguna forma, pero aunque desde el exterior todo parecieran lágrimas y melancolía pura, él podía ver claramente todo el dolor que ella había estado conteniendo a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, un dolor que él le había causado y que le estrujaba por completo el corazón al saberse indigno, tanto de su amor como de su perdón. Odiaba verla llorar, lo hacía sentir asco de sí mismo a la vez que le rompía el corazón, impidiéndole pensar en algo que no fuera mantener sus brazos alrededor de ella en un intento por consolar su dolor, aunque no tuviera sentido ya que él era el único responsable de que ella sufriera de ese modo y no tenía nada que ofrecer para implorar su perdón, salvo su amor sincero.

-Te he lastimado como nunca y aunque no me creas soy sincero al decir que, si pudiera, volvería el tiempo atrás para remediarlo- Sasuke realmente deseaba no haberla lastimado nunca, pero en ese punto no podía remediar nada sin importar que tan arrepentido estuviera, -pero no puedo, no puedo volver a ser digno de ti- contestó sinceramente haciendo que ella alzara su rostro para encontrar su mirada con la de él. -Como hombre, poco puedo decir para merecer tu perdón- añadió bajando la mirada, avergonzado de su error, más no pudiendo remediarlo, -pero hablando por mí mismo, solo puedo decir que te amo, y mi vida solo tiene sentido si tu estas en ella- puede que las palabras fueran algo insignificante para otros, pero para él que no recurría a ellas normalmente, eran la prueba de que era sincero y de lo mucho que la amaba.

Lo que había ocurrido en _Nueva Orleans_ y la gira había sido un error, una locura, solo había sido sexo y mero desahogo físico sin sentimientos, porque nunca podría tener con nadie más lo que tenía con ella, no importaba que ocurriera en el futuro, Sakura era su alma gemela, ella le había enseñado que era el amor verdadero y lo había hecho ver todo desde una perspectiva totalmente nueva...sabía muy bien que no merecía su perdón ni lo merecería nunca, pero Sasuke no quería perderla, puede que no pudiera garantizar que semejante error no se repitiera nuevamente en el futuro, no ya que estaba en su naturaleza, pero si podía jurar por su alma que nunca amaría a ninguna otra mujer como la amaba a ella, porque ella era su alma gemela y nunca nadie ocuparía su lugar. Teniendo su rostro tan cerca del suyo y sobrecargada por semejante torrente de emociones, Sakura unió sus labios con los de él, intentando olvidarse de todo; quería gritarle, quería decirle que lo odiaba y solo Dios sabe que cosas más, pero ni aun cuando una parte de su subconsciente quisiera hacerle daño para resarcir su propio dolor, Sakura sabía que no podría odiarlo nunca...al momento de iniciar una relación con él y al casarse había tenido más que claro que Sasuke tenía el impulso de practicar la infidelidad por las anteriores relaciones que había tenido, no había sido su intención cambiarlo, pero si había creído que el amor que se tenían remediaría el problema, más no era así y ella lo amaba demasiado como para abandonarlo en ese momento pese al serio problema por el que estaban pasando, porque lo amaba con sus virtudes y defectos. El beso se rompió tras un par de segundos, con Sakura alejándose de él y emprendiendo lentamente el camino de regreso más dejando una señal que Sasuke entendió perfectamente.

-Caminare contigo hasta que me pidas que deje de hacerlo- advirtió Sasuke al entender su mensaje.

No lo odiaba, ese era el mensaje que ella le había transmitido con ese beso cargado de emociones y que si bien había sido solo melancolía al inicio, le dio a entender que no lo perdonaba aun y él entendía sus razones, pero el cometido de ese beso no fue sino pedirle tiempo, lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella, pero ni aun el amor más grande podía ignorar semejante traición. Sin dejar de caminar, más aletargando a propósito su ritmo para que él la alcanzara, Sakura volteo a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que él hubiera entendido lo que ella le había transmitido a través de ese beso, y es que aunque fuera tonto o estúpido de su parte, lo amaba demasiado como para arruinar su matrimonio así, no planeaba darse por vencida ni él tampoco. Con una ligera sonrisa ladina, sintiendo que el peso existente en el centro de su pecho hace tan solo momentos atrás se desvanecía, y con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, el Uchiha la siguió en cosa de segundos, alcanzándola con prontitud más caminando detrás de ella por elección para darle espacio y no presionarla.

Esperaría lo que fuera necesario para merecer su perdón.

* * *

**PD:** Saludos, queridos míos, **quiero decirles que sostengo mi promesa de continuar actualizando todas mis historias pero me temo que esta semana fue especialmente difícil para mi en el plano emocional, por lo que solo pude actualizar Bohemian Rhapsody porque este capitulo estaba casi terminado**, pero les prometo que apenas pueda continuare con las demás actualizaciones, **perdón nuevamente y gracias por entenderme** :3 Les recuerdo que **ya tengo dos historias más en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**" por lo que pueden comentar con libertad cualquier sugerencia o aporte que tengan ya que eso me ayudaría muchisimo :3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y única **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras en cada nuevo capitulo, dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma sus halagos y que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

-Shisui Uchiha como Jim Hutton

**-**Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

-Inojin Yamanaka como Robert Deacon

-Inoichi Yamanaka como Michael Deacon

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Infidelidad: **quiero dejar algo en claro, **no estoy a favor de la infidelidad bajo ninguna circunstancia ni la avalo**, es más**, ****creo que puede evitarse si solo somos sinceros entre nosotros en una relación**, pero ya sea que este a favor o en contra es una realidad en muchas parejas. **No puedo probar que en la vida real Roger Taylor le haya sido infiel a Dominique Beyrand hasta 1986 cuando conoció a Debbie Leng y comenzó una relación con ella**, pero según he investigado en múltiples biografías de Queen, **Roger nunca estaba solo en las fiestas durante las giras, siempre tenía compañía femenina a su lado.**

**Jim Hutton****:** en 1983 y mientras visitaba el **bar Copacabana, Jim Hutton; peluquero en el hotel Savoy se encontro con Freddie Mercury quien intento coquetear con él**, Jim no era fan de Queen, no tenía idea de quien era Freddie, y además en ese momento de su vida estaba en un relación, por lo que lo rechazo. Freddie volvió a encontrarse con Jim en el bar Copacabana algún tiempo después pero Jim volvió a rechazarlo hasta **su** **tercer encuentro en marzo de 1985, 2 años después de conocerse, y cuando comenzaron una amorosa relación que mantuvieron hasta la muerte de Freddie en 1991.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	16. Chapter 15

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**We Will Rock You**" del álbum **News of The World** de **Queen** de 1977 y su interpretación en vivo en el **concierto de Queen en Montreal** (Canadá)** en 1981**, "**Temple Of The King**" de **Blackmores Night** y "**Another One Bites The Dust**" del álbum **The Game** de **Queen** de 1980.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo toda la banda estaba reunida junto a sus esposas en el estudio para intentar grabar una nueva canción, bueno, en tanto Itachi apareciera, cosa que actualmente distaba de ocurrir pronto, como siempre y eso todos lo daban por hecho. Sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones del estudio, Sasuke observo con interés el catálogo que Sakura ojeaba, sentada en su regazo. Había tenido que transcurrir una semana para que Sakura le dirigiera la palabra, dos más para que pudieran sostener una conversación, tres para volver a dormir juntos en la misma habitación y un mes para que ella lo perdonara y escuchara toda su versión de la historia, manteniendo la mente abierta en todo momento y lo que permitía que actualmente disfrutaran enormemente de su reconciliación. El Uchiha vestía cómodamente para la ocasión; camiseta color negro, ligera sudadera roja estampada en abanicos japoneses de color negro y que mantenía abierta, jeans negros y zapatillas de igual color, más lejos de observar el catalogo como pretendía, tenía toda su atención puesta en su hermosa esposa quien se encontraba enfundada en un favorecedor vestido negro perfectamente ceñido a su figura, de mangas agitanadas hasta los codos, falda veinte centímetros por sobre los tobillos, de escote en V y decorado por bordados naranja brillante en los hombros, el escote y bajo el busto para replicar flores de cerezo, tacones gris cobrizo y una fina cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello, el primer regalo de aniversario que él le había dado luego de un mes juntos. Daisuke estaba pasando el día junto a la hermana menor de Sasuke, Emi, por lo que Sakura y él tenían completa libertad de pasar tiempo de pareja sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

-Quiero un bote nuevo- admitió el Uchiha, regresando su atención al catálogo.

-Este, me gusta este- la pelirosa señalo un bote de buen tamaño representado en aquella página en concreto; sencillo pero practico a su entender, y de buen precio.

-Espera, ¿qué te parece este?- refuto Sasuke, señalando otro ligeramente más grande y en la misma página.

-No- negó ella, no muy convencida ya que era más caro.

-Es de buen tamaño- señalo él, intentando persuadirla, ¿qué importaba si gastaban un poco más de dinero en un bote? Ambos ganaban más dinero y podían permitirse ese lujo.

-¿Este no te gusta?- inquirió Sakura, comparando ambos botes e intentando decidir cuál era la mejor opción.

-Sí, pero este es de buen tamaño- insistió Sasuke, sabiendo que ella acabaría aceptando que él tenía razón.

-¿Tú crees?- acepto la pelirosa, considerándolo mejor.

Ambos tenían en común que eran tremendamente ingeniosos, apasionados y les gustaba disfrutar de la vida e ignorar la monotonía, además tenían caracteres muy fuertes, pero siempre estaban de acuerdo en todas sus decisiones en conjunto; Sasuke era una tormenta y Sakura la calma que le precedía. En el sofá continuo se encontraban Hinata, Ino y Sai, siendo la pareja Yamanaka quien más concentrada se encontraba, sumergida en su propia conversación y no era para menos, Ino estaba entrando en el tercer mes de su tercer embarazo tras cinco años de matrimonio y ocho desde que habían iniciado su relación. Sai mantenía sus brazos alrededor de Ino, prestándole total atención mientras hablaba, vistiendo una sencilla camiseta blanca bajo una llamativa camisa compuesta por múltiples líneas verticales naranjas, azules, rosa y rojas, cerrada en la mitad del pecho, pantalones negros y zapatos de cuero de igual color. Ino sabía que su esposo ganaba mucho dinero, más era incapaz de emplearlo embelleciéndose a sí misma y lo manifestaba luciendo un holgado vestido negro repleto de estampados florales de color blanco, escote en V, mangas holgadas hasta los codos, falda hasta la rodilla, medias gris claro y tacones cómodos color aguamarina, con su largo cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros y enmarcando una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello, compuesta por cinco dijes en forma de flor de jazmín con cristales ámbar en el centro y un simple reloj en la muñeca izquierda. Inojin e Inoichi estaban en casa de los padres de Ino, y es que si bien inicialmente sus suegros se habían escandalizado de que su hija hubiera llegado embarazada al altar, con el tiempo Sai había logrado ser aceptado en el círculo familiar por darle a Ino una vida en que no le faltaba absolutamente nada, a ambos.

-Dijiste que iríamos a ver al obstetra- menciono el Yamanaka, descendiendo inevitablemente la mirada al apenas notorio vientre de embarazo de su esposa.

-Si, más tarde, tengo una hora- corroboro Ino, encontrando su mirada con la de él.

-Todavía no podemos saber que será, ¿cierto?- Sai se mordió la lengua interiormente por olvidar aquello siendo este su tercer hijo.

-No, aún falta tiempo para eso, aunque hasta yo lo olvido- sosegó la Yamanaka acariciándole amorosamente el brazo en un gesto tranquilizante y conciliador. -¿Vas a venir conmigo?- indago curiosa ya que asistía sola a gran parte de los primero controles de rutina y Sai la acompañaba desde fines del tercer mes en adelante, así era siempre.

-Por supuesto, no quiero perderme nada- obvio el pelinegro que por la última gira se había perdido el último cumpleaños de sus hijos y vaya que lo lamentaba.

Desde luego que otro hijo significaría más responsabilidad, pero Sai e Ino estaban listos para ello, además siempre habían deseado tener una familia grande y cumplirían ese sueño. Delante de ella se encontraba una mesita repleta de té, café y pequeños biscochos muy apetitosos, más sentada en el sofá junto a Ino y Sai, Hinata tamborileo monótonamente los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su rodilla, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, dedicándose a observar a Naruto, en espera de que él decidiera que hacer. La Uzumaki lucía un bello vestido azul oscuro hasta los tobillos, de recatado escote en V y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, estampado en diversas flores multicolor en las muñecas, los hombros, parte de la espalda y la falda de las rodillas hacia abajo, su largo cabello azul oscuro cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros, con un par de gafas de sol sobre su coronilla y alrededor de su cuello un medallón de plata en forma de ovalo que caía en el centro de su pecho, albergando en su interior una foto de Naruto y ella, y otra de su hijo Boruto, a juego con un par de tacones plateados. Agudo contraste con su esposo que a metros de ella, sentado en el borde de la tarima sobre la que se encontraba la batería, vestía una simple camiseta blanca, sudadera deportiva amarilla brillante con tres finas líneas verticales en el costado de las mangas, jeans azul marino y zapatillas Adidas blancas. Sentado sobre la tarima, Naruto estaba harto de esperar a Itachi, tenía una canción muy buena en mente desde la noche anterior y no quería olvidarla por culpa de su amigo y vocalista de la banda; no podían esperar más.

-Que se vaya a la mierda...- mascullo Naruto, sintiendo como se resquebrajaba su paciencia, -¡A la tarima, todos!- proclamo finalmente, levantándose y subiendo a la tarima ante la confundida mirada de sus compañeros y sus respectivas esposas, -a la tarima, todos- reitero con aún más énfasis.

-¡Vengan!- animo Hinata, levantándose del sofá sin siquiera dudarlo, aproximándose a la tarima con una sonrisa en el rostro para Naruto que le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir.

-Gracias, Hinata, por el entusiasmo- aprecio el Uzumaki enormemente, besándola amorosamente nada más tenerla delante, siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerla a su lado.

-¿Esposas también?, ¿todo el mundo?- dudo Sai, señalando con la mirada a Ino que no pudo evitar reír ante la naturalidad de su pregunta.

-Si, Sai, todos- afirmo el rubio, apremiándole con la mirada que se levantara del sofá y pronto, -no voy a esperar más- reitero con impaciencia, más intentando ser tolerante.

-Vamos- animo Sakura a su esposo, levantándose de su regazo.

Por muy divertido que fuera compartir un momento de pareja como pocas veces podían hacer durante el día por causa del trabajo y su hijo de dos años, no era lo apropiado a hacer en ese momento ya que si estaban ahí era por trabajo, por lo que como la voz de la razón dentro de su matrimonio y su familia como tal, Sakura no dudo en dirigirle una falsa y severa mirada reprobatoria a Sasuke a quien desde luego no le plació que terminara el contacto físico entre ambos por causa de Naruto, pero era algo temporal, más tarde lo retomarían sin que nadie los importunara o interrumpiera. Al ya no ser una adolescente sino que una adulta, madre y esposa, Sakura no pudo evitar alegrarse al subir a la tarima perfectamente y por su cuenta, aun en tacones, necesitando tan solo sujetarse la falda del vestido para no tropezar, intercambiando una sonrisa con Hinata que si bien había requerido la ayuda de Naruto para subir a la tarima, estaba muy feliz donde estaba, disfrutando de la acción; ¡llevaban tacones, por Dios! Ya quisiera un hombre lidiar con la vida teniendo que verse bien todo el tiempo...no durarían en su empeño ni dos minutos, eso era seguro. Adelantándose a su esposo que parecía dudar en subir a la tarima, Ino solo necesito de un brinco para hallarse sobre la superficie al igual que sus amigas, chillando infantilmente de la emoción y sonriéndose entre sí, después de todo seguía siendo divertido acompañar a sus esposos para grabar una nueva canción, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque no tuvieran ni la más remota idea de que canción era o de que iba a tratarse, bueno; por ahora solo Hinata lo sabía.

-Arriba- reitero Naruto, bajando de la tarima y sintiendo que le hablaba a niños.

-¿Bajo?- consulto Sai, tardándose apropósito en caso de que necesitaran instrumentos.

-No lo necesitas, arriba- apremio el rubio, dándole una amistosa patada en el trasero como impulso. -Vamos, Sasuke, tomate tú tiempo- menciono con sarcasmo ya que el Uchiha era quien menos animo parecía tener por participar de su idea.

-Está bien- murmuro Sasuke, subiendo a la tarima y situándose junto a su esposa de quien no quería separarse. -¿De qué se trata?- inquirió esperando que hubiera una muy buena razón para matar el romance entre Sakura y él hasta hace unos segundos atrás.

-¿Recuerdan el último concierto?, la multitud cantaba nuestras canciones- aludió el Uzumaki, sin necesidad de leer las mentes de sus amigos para saber que recordaban muy bien el impacto de sus conciertos en la gente, -fue ensordecedor...maravilloso, se están volviendo parte de nuestro show, quiero alentar eso, así que tengo una idea para involucrarlos un poco más- la idea parecía buena, más nadie dijo nada, permitiéndole terminar de hablar. -Pisen a este ritmo- instruyo finalmente, golpeando el suelo de forma repetida con dos golpes secos con la suela de sus zapatos.

Golpes gemelos entre sí; dos golpes secos sucedidos por un silencio y así repetidamente, un ritmo sencillo por demás pero ligeramente contagioso. Naruto había tenido esa idea en mente por días, preguntándose; ¿qué podía pedirle _Queen_ a la audiencia? La gente coreaba sus canciones, algo nunca antes visto en presentaciones musicales y por lo mismo él quería darle al público una oportunidad, la oportunidad de formar parte de la banda, ¿pero qué podían hacer? Estaban todos apelotonados en un espacio reducido, limitados a patear, aplaudir y cantar, ¿por qué no unir todo eso en una canción? El público, los fans de _Queen_ merecían una oportunidad de brillar y por lo mismo es que Hinata no dudo en seguir el ritmo de inmediato, sujetándose ligeramente la falda del vestido para que no le estorbara, siguiendo de inmediato lo indicado por su esposo. Confundido ante semejante plan, Sasuke volvió el rostro hacia su esposa ya que a él le parecía que Naruto solo tenía en la cabeza una idea sin sentido como siempre, nada concreto, pero si ella estaba de acuerdo él también lo estaría, más Sakura solo pudo encogerse de hombros y negar sutilmente; era solo una idea y sin terminar, el ritmo era interesante y contagioso pero demasiado simple, eso no podía ser todo ¿o sí? Ino bajo la mirada, analizando el ritmo que Naruto plasmaba, sin estar del todo convencida de si seguirlo o no, Sai de pie a su lado y de brazos cruzados contemplo en silencio el plan de Naruto, sin poder creer que su conversación sobre su próximo hijo se hubiera visto interrumpida solo por eso.

-Eres un genio- menciono Sai simplemente, porque tanta premura no valía eso a su entender.

-Gracias, Sai- acepto Naruto, siguiéndole la corriente. -¿Qué esperan?- animo al ver que nadie salvo Hinata seguía su idea, por confusión, más todos no tardaron en unirse y replicar el ritmo sobre el suelo a través de las suelas de sus zapatos. -Ahora aplaudan en el tercer golpe- instruyo atento a que siguieran el ritmo que se volvió tan contagioso que todos lo siguieron sin necesidad de que él dijera nada más, justo lo que esperaba lograr.

-No lo apresuren- guió Sasuke, siguiendo perfectamente el ritmo y encargándose de que todos lo marcaran con precisión.

-Mantén ese ritmo, Sasuke- delego el Uzumaki, volteando hacia el piano que se encontraba a un par de pasos de él, reparando finalmente en que Itachi ya había llegado y se encontraba observando todo en silencio. -¿Sin Deidara?, es inusual verte sin tu clon- aprecio fingiéndose serio.

-Y es inusual ver que te comportes como una perra- contesto el Akatsuki, siguiéndole la corriente.

Se había levantado tarde como siempre luego de otra noche de juerga y placeres, y ya que no tenía la mala costumbre de salir de casa sin desayunar, se había tardado conscientemente desayunando en compañía de sus queridos e incondicionales amigos felinos, ¿y ahora? Llegaba al estudio para darse cuenta de que sus amigos parecían ser más que capaces de trabajar en su ausencia, especialmente Naruto que estaba acostumbrándose a ser el líder y eso lo llenaba de una extraña tranquilidad, más lamentaba ser un aguafiestas pero él tenía pensado seguir siendo el guía y hermano mayor dentro de la banda de forma indefinida, así que tendrían que soportarlo sin importar lo difícil que fuera. El Akatsuki siguió al Uzumaki hacia el pie de la tarima, observando el divertido y entrañable cuadro que conformaban sus amigos y sus esposas, todos disfrutando de hacer música entre sí como la gran familia que eran. Siempre era bueno divertirse, especialmente con un ritmo tan simple, seco y pegajoso que se escucharía genial en un escenario, Sasuke no dudo eso ni siquiera por un segundo y lo corroboro al volver el rostro hacia Sakura que sonreía en todo momento, volviendo paralelamente el rostro hacia él; ya quería oír ese ritmo en la batería. Itachi siempre hacia lo que quería dentro del círculo familiar que formaba _Queen_, formalmente no era el líder de la banda porque no quería serlo pero como el mayor del grupo siempre acababa decidiendo inconscientemente que se hacía y que no, pero esta vez no tenía problema en cederle la batuta a Naruto.

-Mantuviste el rimo, Sasuke, bien- felicito Naruto haciendo que el Uchiha le sostuviera la mirada con sorna.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- interrogo Itachi finalmente, fingiéndose serio.

-Lo sabrías si fueras puntual- regaño Sasuke, cansado de tener que esperar por él todo el tiempo.

-Soy intérprete, querido, no un conductor de tren suizo- contesto el Akatsuki tranquilamente, manteniendo su porte de diva. Hinata, Sakura e Ino apartaron la mirada, esperando que no tuviera lugar una pelea. -Lamento llegar tarde- acepto volviendo el rostro hacia Naruto que lo observaba reprobatoriamente.

-De nuevo- añadió Sai, dirigiéndole una de sus particulares miradas.

-Está bien- reconoció Itachi, bajando brevemente la mirada, -ahora por favor, díganme; ¿por qué no están tocando instrumentos?- inquirió centrando su atención en Naruto.

-Quiero darle a la gente una canción en la que participen- resumió el Uzumaki, pudiendo obtener luz verde en su idea ahora que toda la banda estaba reunida., -que formen parte de la banda, ¿y que pueden hacer?- marco el ritmo con la suela de sus zapatos, como había hecho anteriormente, acompañado por sus palmas y en respuesta todos se le unieron, Itachi incluido tras captar el ritmo. -Imagina; miles de personas haciéndolo al unísono- no necesito profundizar en su idea para saber que Itachi ya la aprobaba, -¿y bien?- solicito viendo ese brillo tan particular en los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Cuál es la letra?- pregunto el Akatsuki únicamente, sumamente interesado en cantar la canción.

Naruto esbozo una radiante sonrisa como respuesta, siendo imitado por Itachi mientras Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Sai e Ino continuaban marcando el ritmo y riendo entre sí; el nombre de la canción era _We Will Rock You_...

* * *

_Montreal, 1981_

La música estaba cambiando y la forma de darla a conocer estaba cambiando todavía más ya que en lugar de disfrutar de la música algunos se dedicaban a grabar presentaciones de los artistas en conciertos para darlos a conocer ahora que la televisión y el mundo visual comenzaban a cobrar más protagonismo que la forma tradicional de disfrutar y vivir la música, por lo que _Queen_ había desarrollado la idea de grabar formalmente dos de sus conciertos con motivo de una serie de presentaciones de algunos de sus mejores éxitos en _Montreal_, _Canadá_. El escenario, en penumbras hasta ese momento, se ilumino en cuanto Sasuke comenzó a marcar el ritmo de _We Will Rock _en su batería, desde lo alto de la plataforma que le permitía ganar parte de la merecida atención al igual que sus compañeros que segundos después fueron iluminados por una innumerable cantidad de reflectores de múltiples colores, dejando especialmente en evidencia a Itachi quien como siempre acaparo la atención, moviéndose por el escenario micrófono en mano, con una actitud arrolladoramente segura y lleno de energía. Varios pasos a la izquierda de la batería, Sai se mantenía completamente concentrado en tocar su bajo en un intento por pasar desapercibido. De igual forma solo que a la derecha de la batería, Naruto mantuvo las manos alzadas por sobre su cabeza aun teniendo la _Red Special _colgada del hombro, aplaudiendo al ritmo que marcaba Sasuke al igual que hacia el público, pisando fuertemente el suelo bajo sus pies y aplaudiendo. Por eso, desde su creación, usaban _We Will Rock You_ para abrir sus conciertos, para animar a la audiencia a participar tanto como quisieran.

-_Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise, playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_\- canto Itachi, sintiéndose en la cima del mundo al ver a todos los presentes con la vista fija en ellos, sin cesar de marcar el ritmo, -_you got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place, _¡canten!- invito con voz fuerte y clara.

-_¡We will, we will rock you!, ¡We will, we will rock you!_\- coreo el público, haciéndose oír.

Itachi alzo el puño hacia el público, como si fuese a dar un golpe, desbordante de una energía que les transmitió a todos de forma incesante, motivándolos a participar en todo momento, como si todos fueran uno solo. Cuando otras bandas u otros músicos en general no hacían más que dedicarse a crear música comercial, que se escuchase bien pero que careciera de emociones reales, ellos cuatro seguían viviendo a la antigua usanza, creando canciones que de inmediato congeniaran con el público, que estuvieran hechas para ser interpretadas en vivo y prueba de ello fue el modo en el suelo parecía temblar bajo sus pies. En ese momento no existían diferencias de ningún tipo, todos ellos estaban conectados a través de la música, ese era el propósito de _Queen_; hacer que todos tuvieran un lugar al que pertenecer, probar que nadie estaba solo. Aunque su empeño en cada presentación fuera el de pasar desapercibido, realizando únicamente un cómodo baile en el escenario al ritmo de la música, aunque llevara años con _Queen_, Sai no dejaba de sorprenderse por ver el efecto que tenían en la audiencia, el efecto que Itachi generaba en las personas, era como si los tuviera a todos en la palma de su mano y aquello era algo completamente insólito. Lo elaborado que era el escenario, la forma en que los reflectores de múltiples colores iban y venían, haciendo que en ese momento la audiencia se sintiera parte de la banda...todo podía dar a entender arrogancia, más no era así, era un rito, era la forma que todos ellos tenían de vivir la música, era un momento de recogimiento total.

-_Buddy, you're a young man, hard man, shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday, you got blood on your face, you big disgrace, waving your banner all over the place_\- el Akatsuki alzo la voz, moviéndose por el escenario, observando al público en todo momento. -_We will, we will rock you_\- por un breve momento y producto de la emoción, sintió como si pudiera perderse en ese mar de personas que no dejaban de aplaudir, -¡canten!-invito nuevamente, alentando a todos a participar.

-_¡We will, we will rock you!_-coreo nuevamente el público sin siquiera dudarlo, realizados al poder cantar junto a él.

-_Buddy, you're an old man, poor man, pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday_\- continuo Itachi sin perder su buen ánimo y sin sentir ningún tipo de fatiga, -_you got mud on your face, big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place, _¡háganlo!- alentó decidido, adorando ver al público en perfecta sincronía con ellos.

-_¡We will, we will rock you!, !We will, we will rock you!_\- volvió a corear la audiencia, todos contagiados por el buen ánimo de Itachi.

Aun cuando en ese momento se encontrase tan lejos de casa, Sasuke sintio que una parte de su familia estaba con él en ese momento, viniéndosele a la mente la grabación de la canción en los estudios, con Sakura a su lado marcando el ritmo y sonriéndole en todo momento, y la grabación del vídeo en el patio de su casa...todos estos recuerdos lo motivaron a tocar la batería con aun más pasión, ignorando que el ritmo fuera desgastante. Sai, entusiasta, siguió el ejemplo del público al marcar el golpeteo rítmico contra el material de su bajo, bailando en su lugar, con una discreta sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando del momento. Naruto ejecuto el solo de guitarra, poniendo todo su corazón en ello, como siempre; había creado esa canción para el público, no como dedicatoria, sino para que la audiencia se integrase de una forma nueva y única, y lo llenaba de alegría ver realizado tal propósito, ver su anhelo materializado en la realidad como prueba de que los sueños podían cumplirse. Micrófono en mano como siempre, Itachi se dejó atrapar completamente por el equilibrio que se generó entre la _Red Special_ de Naruto, la batería de Sasuke y el bajo de Sai, bailoteando a lo largo del todo el escenario para mayor entretenimiento de la audiencia, sin molestarse en pensar siquiera si se veía ridículo o no, solo disfrutando el momento tal y como hacían los cuatro. En tanto el solo de guitarra termino, Naruto e Itachi compartieron una mirada significativa entre sí; puede que Itachi tuviera la inequívoca habilidad de atrapar a la audiencia en la palma de su mano, pero nada de eso sería realmente posible sin composiciones como las que Naruto podía crear y eso era algo que Itachi agradecía enormemente.

-¡Eso es!- celebro el Akatsuki, emocionado ante los infinitos aplausos y vítores que les dirigió la audiencia. -Tengo antojo de darles una mordida de todos ustedes- comento con ese humor tan característico de él, -¿Quién quiere darme una mordida a mí?- bromeo con un tono de voz falsamente sugerente que hizo reír a la audiencia, justo lo que quería. -Ahora, jueguen conmigo; _¡Eoooooooo!_\- invito haciendo alarde de su incansable _personalidad de shows_, como él mismo definía su conducta en el escenario.

-_¡Eoooooooo!_\- crearon todos los presentes sin dudarlo, divirtiéndose en el proceso.

-_¡Eoooooooooo!_\- reitero Itachi, fingiendo seriedad para mayor enfoque, sin cesar de divertirse.

Desde sus respectivos lugares, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se observaron entre sí, riendo por lo bajo ante el juego de Itachi para con la audiencia. Aquel era un pequeño truco aprendido en _Sudamérica_, la forma que Itachi había aprendido para unir a todos y tenerlos bajo su control. Por eso amaban ser _Queen_, por la emoción de vivir la música.

* * *

En definitiva _Queen_ estaba viviendo su mejor época, su momento cúspide como músicos, les llovían las oportunidades de trabajo y los premios o reconocimientos desde que _Crazy Little Thing Called Love _había alcanzado el N°1 en las listas de éxito de _Estados Unidos..._al igual que tantos otros antes o después de ellos, _Queen _había comenzado desde cero como cuatro jóvenes aspirantes a estrellas que ahora eran dioses del rock a quienes el mundo veneraba como los ídolos, y era aún más maravilloso poder atestiguarlo todo desde su propio lugar de honor, o así se sentía Obito, claro que como manager siempre se encontraba ocupado administrando los recursos de la banda y encontrándose a cargo de su itinerario, pero era simplemente maravilloso ver a esos cuatro niños convertidos en hombres y músicos en toda regla. Como siempre y después de cada nuevo concierto o presentación, los integrantes de la banda, el personal técnico que trabajaba con ellos, así como algunos o algunas afortunadas presentes que contaban con pase VIP, todos se encontraban en el backstage celebrando tan exitoso concierto en _Montreal_ y que habría de representar una nueva oportunidad para difundir el éxito de _Queen_ al resto del mundo, más apartados del resto de los presentes y junto a una sencilla máquina de pinball con el propósito de tener algo de privacidad, Deidara y Obito se encontraban sosteniendo un muy justificado debate en torno al éxito de _Queen_, porque hace cinco atrás, cuando ambos habían conocido a los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_, nunca habrían podido imaginar que pudieran alcanzar semejante éxito.

-Jamás había visto a nadie mover a la gente así- concluyo Obito, aun emocionado por la reacción del público durante el concierto.

-Más que cualquier banda, ¿no lo crees?- afirmo Deidara pero sin mucho entusiasmo, desconcertando a Obito. -La banda _Queen_, ¿Cuánto crees que dure?- cuestiono con brutal honestidad.

-¿Te ha mencionado algo?- inquirió el pelinegro, confundido por aquella pegunta.

-No directamente- puntualizo el Iwagakure más sin negar tal posibilidad, -pero hay interés de _CBS Records_ en volverlo solista- revelo, extrayendo la hoja con la propuesta y tendiéndosela a él.

-Es una enorme suma- se sorprendió el Uchiha nada más desdoblar la hoja y leer superficialmente la propuesta.

-Eso es lo que vale Itachi- obvio el rubio sin dudarlo. -Tú deberías proponérselo- sugirió, confiándole tal responsabilidad como manager de la banda.

Por supuesto que _Queen_ era un éxito, ¿Cómo no iba a serlo gracias a Itachi?, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai deberían estar agradecidos de tener a Itachi porque de no ser por él _Queen_ no existiría, pero y si bien _Queen_ triunfaba como banda, Deidara estaba completamente seguro de que Itachi no necesitaba de nadie salvo si mismo para triunfar y él quería hacer que descubriera todo su potencial lejos del anticuado guitarrista, molesto baterista y olvidable bajista que tenía por amigos y que no hacían sino eclipsar su grandeza, más aun cuando Deidara hubiera conseguido que Itachi lo viera y confiara en él como su amigo, no se bastaba él solo para convencer a Itachi de abandonar _Queen_, necesitaba de un conejillo de indias que tocara el tema para conocer la respuesta del Akatsuki, y por ahora Obito le parecía el perfecto conejillo que sacrificar para obtener lo que quería. Obito analizo con escepticismo la hoja con la propuesta de _CBS Records _y que no tenía idea de cómo plantearle a Itachi, claro que cuatro millones de dólares era una suma indudablemente importante y que cualquier artista no dudaría en aceptar, pero y si bien Itachi vivía en una mansión victoriana absolutamente envidiable y tenía tendencias de comprador compulsivo, el dinero no era lo más importante para él, incluso no parecía entender su valor, por lo que convencerlo de considerar una carrera como solista no sería precisamente fácil...contemplando por el rabillo de ojo que alguien se acercaba, Obito no dudo en doblar la hoja y guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta justo antes de que Kakashi apareciera a su diestra.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- saludo el Hatake con una actitud agradable pero que en ese momento resulto inoportuna.

-Bien, de maravilla- contesto Obito, manteniendo las apariencias.

-Obito, ¿otro trago?- propuso Deidara, siguiéndole la corriente con una pisca de arrogancia.

-No, estoy bien- replico él, permitiéndole partir antes de hacer lo mismo y desenvolverse dentro de la fiesta.

Fingiendo que todo estaba bien, Kakashi guardo silencio, siguiendo con la mirada a Deidara y Obito que si bien tomaron caminos separados en el entorno de la fiesta, en ese momento parecían cómplices de un secreto...ahí había algo, algo a punto de estallar, pero era mejor que no se entrometiera y eso era exactamente lo que haría. Como en cada fiesta de cada nueva gira, Sasuke se encontraba rodeado de las bellezas más grandes de la fiesta; fans de la banda con pase _VIP_, organizadoras o asistentes que participaban del circulo que acompañaba a la banda durante las giras, y de entre quienes el círculo familiar de _Queen_ sabían que se encontraba la "_afortunada_" que pasaría una noche con él, pero no más ya que su corazón estaba en casa con Sakura. Sai por su parte se encontraba conversando amenamente con el Uchiha pese a lo incomoda que era la situación en sí, pero ignoraba la compañía femenina de su amigo con la naturalidad que tanto lo caracterizaba...él jamás en su vida pensaría ni por asomo en serle infiel a Ino, porque la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y porque no le veía sentido a la infidelidad ya que amaba a su esposa. Naruto no estaba a la vista ya que sin falta se encontraba llamando a _Londres_ para mantenerse al pendiente de su familia, teniendo otro hijo en camino lo último que quería era encontrarse ausente, dejando a Hinata sola, pero debía hacerlo y estar de gira por el bien de _Queen_, y Hinata lo entendía filialmente como siempre, dirigiéndole su amor incondicional en todo momento y que para él era de vital importancia. Enfundado en una bata, vistiendo únicamente los pantalones de cuero rojo, la corbata y zapatillas que había usado en el escenario, Itachi ingreso en el _backstage_, localizando cuanto antes a Sasuke y Sai para proceder a acercarse a ellos y participar de la conversación...

-Itachi- Izumi apareció tras él, sosteniéndole el brazo para captar su atención en que caso de que no la hubiera oído.

-Aquí estás- sonrió el Akatsuki infinitamente feliz de verla, alzándola en sus brazos.

-¡Cuidado, bájame!- chillo ella, entre divertida y nerviosa por el espectáculo que estaban haciendo delante de todo el mundo. -Estuviste brillante- felicito sonriéndole radiantemente, orgullosa porque todo el mundo adorara su talento.

-Solo porque sabía que estabas viéndome- obvio él, más feliz que nunca porque ella hubiera accedido a su invitación de viajar a _Montreal_. Un hombre que hasta ese momento se había encontrado delante de la barra, se situó junto a Izumi, teniéndole una cerveza al Akatsuki. -Gracias- se sorprendió, no teniendo ni la más remota idea de quien era él.

-Itachi, quiero presentarte a mi novio, Baru- se expresó Izumi con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa. -Baru, él es _mi esposo_\- presento de igual modo y con la debida importancia.

-Por fin te conozco- sonrió Itachi, tremendamente feliz por poder conocerlo luego de haber oído tanto de él, -Izumi no para de hablar de ti- comento algo divertido, dirigiéndole una falsa mirada reprobatoria a Izumi por no avisarle de nada.

-Y a mí de ti- contesto Baru, infinitamente honrado por tener delante a un hombre tan extraordinario. -Magnifico show- felicito personalmente.

-Muchas gracias, que amable eres- agradeció el Akatsuki, sorprendido y elogiado por su admiración. Justo en ese momento desvió sutilmente su mirada hacía Izumi que se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro. -Llevas tu anillo- comento notando ese detalle tan significativo para él, tocado emocionalmente.

-Siempre- sonrió ella, sin ningún titubeo; le había prometido llevar ese anillo por toda su vida y cumpliría esa promesa. -aunque temía que me arrancaran el dedo si lo veían- bromeo ya que según se rumoraba en _Canadá_ eran algo excéntricos.

Le había prometido no solo a él sino también a sí misma, okey, su relación había terminado hace años, pero y si bien eran mejores amigos entre si o hermanos, Izumi tenía más que claro que el amor y los sentimientos que tenía por Itachi eran impropios entre hermanos o amigos, estaba junto a Baru que aceptaba intentar tener un futuro con ella pese a saber que nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Itachi, estaba junto a Baru porque debía continuar con su vida pero en el fondo lo que realmente quería era pasar cada día junto a Itachi, por ello no dudaba ni siquiera un segundo en armar su equipaje en cuanto Itachi la invitaba a participar de alguna nueva gira. ¿Era correcto sentir celos de Baru? Itachi sabía bien que no, y no es que sintiera celos, sabía lo importante e indispensable que era en la vida de Izumi tanto como lo indispensable que ella lo era en la suya, estaba casados simbólicamente, sus vidas eran una sola...pero en el fondo si sentía cierta envidia por Baru, él no lidiaba con sus conflictos en torno a su sexualidad, él podía dedicar cada hora de cada día a Izumi, algo que Itachi no podía y que inevitablemente pesaba en su consciencia, porque ahora temía estar perdiéndola, temía a la posibilidad de que pudiera llegar a amar a Baru más que a él. No tolerando por más tiempo aquel cuadro tan empalagoso y monótono que había estado observando desde hacía ya varios segundos, Deidara se aproximó hasta donde estaba Itachi, situándose prontamente a su diestra, tanto para alejarlo de Izumi como para recordarle porque estaban ahí, él era el motivo de tanta algarabía y se merecía poder disfrutar de la fiesta luego de tan extenuante presentación.

-Itachi, hay unas personas que quieren verte, prometiste saludar- recordó Deidara con el propósito de distraerlo.

-¿Eso hice?- pregunto Itachi, incomodo por tal compromiso y que lo alejaría de Izumi. -Oh, vaya...- suspiro para sí, intentando hallar una salida.

-Tranquilo, de todas formas debo dormirme temprano, y también te recomiendo que lo hagas- sosegó Izumi, no queriendo que se ahogara en un vaso de agua.

-Lo prometo, señora Akatsuki- se comprometió él, acatando como siempre lo que ella dijera.

-¿Te veré pronto?- se sintió como una tonta por preguntar aquello, y es que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo, las palabras simplemente habían salido de su boca.

-Sí, claro- contesto el Akatsuki, divertido por su incertidumbre, eran vecinos, podían verse siempre que quisieran. -Un placer conocerte, Baru- reconoció estrechándole la mano al pelinegro.

-Igual- concordó Baru totalmente, un poco menos intimidado por su figura ahora que lo conocía, -y felicidades- añadió, aun incrédulo del espectacular show que había presenciado.

-Y a ti- secundo Itachi, volviendo el rostro hacia Izumi; Baru era aun más afortunado que él porque podía pasar todo el tiempo junto a ella. -Gracias por venir desde tan lejos- aprecio sinceramente, porque viajar desde _Londres_ a _Montreal_ no era cosa fácil, menos por seguirlo a él.

-Siempre- obvio ella, besándole amorosamente la mejilla.

No quería irse, pero Itachi tenía compromisos que atender y ella ya no formaba parte de esa vida como para quedarse y acompañarlo, más aun así Izumi volteo a verlo una última vez, obsequiándole una radiante sonrisa como despedida, ajena al modo en que la., ¿Izumi podía llegar a amar a Baru más de lo que lo amaba a él?, ¿Era posible tal cosa? El Akatsuki negó para sí, dejándose guiar por Deidara para formar parte de la fiesta; no podía ser egoísta, no con Izumi, ella merecía ser feliz...aun con otra persona.

* * *

-Tenemos la entrevista con _MTV_, y el vuelo a _Houston_ para el especial, el viernes de regreso recordó Obito, detallando el itinerario a cumplir.

Como si leyera los pensamientos de Itachi, Deidara le tendió un analgésico que Itachi no dudó en aceptar bajo la resignada mirada de Obito sentado a su lado y Deidara frente a ellos a bordo de la elegante limusina que conducía Yuki como su leal amigo, guardaespaldas y chofer; el Akatsuki trago de golpe el analgésico con ayuda de un trago de la botella de cerveza que sostenía en la mano derecha, el analgésico era tanto para la resaca que ya anticipaba que tendría luego de unas horas de sueño, así como por la jaqueca que lo estaba molestando desde que se había unido a la fiesta en el backstage anteriormente, y es que no importaba que tanto lo intentase, no podía borrar de su mente el adorable cuadro que formaban Izumi y Baru, no estaba celoso, quería que ella fuera feliz más que nada en el mundo pero la idea de perderla para siempre lo atormentaba, ella era el amor de su vida y no se imaginaba el futuro sin ella. Comprender a Itachi era todo un reto y eso lo decía Obito tras media década representando a _Queen_, el Akatsuki podía iniciar el día con el mejor humor posible mientras que por la noche podría entrar en cólera con el mundo, estos casi infantiles cambios de humor en él era completamente impredecible, más Obito ya estaba tan acostumbrado que lo dejo pasar, no así la mirada que le dirigió Deidara por lo bajo, recordándole de forma no verbal que debía decirle cuanto antes a Itachi de la propuesta de _CBS Records _por financiar una carrera como solista, e increíblemente en ese momento se le ocurrió como plantearle la situación, teniendo además a Deidara como respaldo.

-Escúchame, ¿sabes quién vendió el 4% de todos los discos comprados el año pasado, a nivel mundial?- pregunto Obito espontáneamente para exponer el tema con naturalidad. -_Sasori Akatsuna_, no _The Akatsuna Five_; _Sasori Akatsuna_, y creo que tu harías algo aún mejor- garantizo, confiando en su talento y capacidades. -De hecho hay una propuesta de _CBS Records_, es mucho dinero, Itachi y creo que deberías considerarlo- aconsejo como manager y experto representante.

-¿Estás sugiriéndome que separe a la banda?- resumió Itachi, manteniéndose tranquilo, aparentemente.

-Solo estoy mencionando lo que te espera como solista; el fin de tus frustraciones- corrigió el Uchiha, no queriendo ofenderlo.

-¿Mis frustraciones? - repitió el Akatsuki con idéntica calma, sintiendo un torrente de ira crecer dentro de él.

-¿Deidara?- Obito volvió el rostro hacia Deidara, solicitando su apoyo, después de todo era su idea.

-Yo no sé de qué estás hablando, Obito- contesto el rubio, fingiendo estar confundido.

-Es un malentendido- intento explicar el pelinegro al darse cuenta de la trampa, más Itachi no le permitió explicarse.

-_¿Si, Itachi?_ -contesto Yuki desde la cabina ante su llamada.

-Para el auto, detente, para el auto- ordeno Itachi de inmediato y ante lo que Yuki no dudo en obedecerlo. -Fuera, fuera ahora- espeto de inmediato, no queriendo compartir el mismo aire que él.

-¿Qué haces, Itachi?- el Uchiha no podía creer que Deidara fuera tan cínico para mentir de esa manera.

-Sal de este auto, estás despedido- ordeno él con idéntica insistencia.

-¿Cómo que estoy despedido?- Obito estaba sin habla, ¿no le daría la oportunidad de explicarse?

-Dije que largo- reitero el parsi, intentando no verlo fijamente para que su ira no aumentara.

-Itachi, ¿de qué estás hablando?- no, Itachi no podía creer en esa mentira, no podía creerle a Deidara.

-¡Largo!, largo o te mato- amenazo Itachi, alzando la voz lo más posible y por pura cólera. -Largo, traidor, bueno para nada, te quiero fuera de mi auto ahora, ¡lárgate!- que aquel a quien consideraba su amigo lo traicionara y a _Queen_, lo hería profundamente -Fuera, bájate de mi auto- abrió personalmente la puerta del auto, únicamente dándole la opción.

-Despides al traidor equivocado, lo lamentaras- advirtió Obito únicamente, resignándose y bajando del auto.

-¡Ya lárgate de aquí!- zanjo el Akatsuki, cerrando la puerta al instante. -¡Avanza!- ordeno a Yuki, furioso, lamentando haberle gritado, pero se sentía demasiado furioso como para pedirle perdón en ese minuto, -¿Tu sabias algo sobre esto?- interrogo volviendo el rostro hacia Deidara.

-Le advertí que no lo hiciera, avaricia pura- contesto el rubio con el fin de librarse de toda culpa.

-Intento separar a mi familia- Itachi no podía entender porque traicionarlo así, _Queen_ estaba primero que sus propios intereses.

-Manejaremos la banda, no lo necesitamos- desestimo el Iwagakure en un intento por alejarlo de aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Qué sabes tú que necesito?- cuestiono él en voz alta, sin medir sus palabras con motivo de su ira.

-Sé lo que se siente no pertenecer; un niño católico _maricon_ de _Belfast_...- menciono Deidara con algo de rencor al recordar lo difícil que le había resultado aprender que no tenía por qué ocultar su verdadero ser.-¿sabes?, creo que mi padre preferiría verme muerto, que dejarme ser lo que soy- esa era una gran mentira pero para Itachi confiara en él, ya que en realidad su familia siempre había apoyado su orientación sexual. -Ahora te voy a cuidar, Itachi, si me dejas- tranquilizo con una ligera sonrisa, intentando hacerlo sentir seguro.

Lo único que Itachi hizo fue suspirar profundamente, concentrando su mirada en las calles, _¿Dónde estás, Shisui? _Se preguntó, sintiendo la soledad y oscuridad intentando consumirlo como de costumbre y esta vez Shisui no estaba ahí para rescatarlo, había intentado dar con él pero era muy difícil ya que existían alrededor de mil _Shisui Uchiha _en el directorio telefónico y él pasaba muy poco tiempo libre en _Londres_ como para disponer del tiempo suficiente para dedicarse a encontrarlo, convirtiendo la búsqueda en una versión real de _¿Dónde está Wally? _Estaba muy solo y ya no podía confiar en nadie excepto Izumi, pero ahora ella estaba junto a Baru y seria egoísta de su parte entrometerse en su felicidad, estaba solo...

* * *

Lo curioso con los secretos es que no importaba que tanto empeño se pusiera en ellos, al final la verdad siempre se descubría de una forma u otra, y en este caso no importaba que tan cuidadoso o privado fuera Itachi con su intimidad, la prensa al final siempre lograba obtener una que otra exclusiva sobre los clubes gay que visitaba o el hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo se dejara acompañar por hombres en lugar de mujeres, y no precisamente hombres de buena reputación, por lo que inevitablemente las noticias de su comportamiento acaban por llegar a casa, en _Londres_, y a manos de sus padres desgraciadamente. Sentado sobre el sofá, delante del televisor que pasaba otro monótono partido de fútbol, Fugaku hojeo con desconcierto y paternal preocupación las noticias que se publicaban de su hijo y su disoluta vida privada con hombres del mismo sexo, en el periódico se leía; _Los hombres de Queen, ¿Qué esconde Itachi?_...según los principios zoroástricos que estipulaba su fe, él debería condenar lo que su hijo estaba haciendo, pero no podía, Itachi no era ningún niño pequeño, era un adulto que sabía muy bien lo que hacía y porque, ¿Quién era él para interferir en su vida de ese modo? Su padre, pero no su Dios. Tan pronto como le fue posible cerro el periódico y plegó la portada en que se leía _Itachi en riesgo_, en tanto su esposa regreso de la cocina con un par de tazas de té, lo último que quería hacer en el mundo era preocuparla, era mejor que ellos siguieran disfrutando de la tranquilidad de sus vidas y teniendo un permanente contacto con su hijo, pero sin llegar a entrometerse en su vida, si él quería que lo hicieran, entonces lo harían, no de otra forma.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- curioseo Mikoto, dejando las tazas de té sobre la mesa.

-Solo del criquet- mintió Fugaku, escondiendo el periódico tras su espalda para no preocuparla.

Ocupando el lugar vacío sobre el sofá junto a su esposo, observando la pantalla del televisor con indiferencia, Mikoto solo asintió en silencio, fingiendo creerle; agradecía infinitamente que Fugaku se preocupara tanto de sus sentimientos, más ya sabía que él intentaba ocultarle lo que decían los periódicos sobre Itachi, pero ella no era ninguna tonta y no quería ser protegida de la verdad sin importar lo dolorosa que pudiera ser, desde luego que ella también estaba preocupada por su hijo, lo que hacía y con quien, cada nueva noticia suya que fuera publicada en los periódicos ponía su corazón en vilo, pero no podía llamar a su hijo y reprenderlo para decirle que lo hacía estaba mal, primero porque no era Dios para juzgar sus actos y segundo porque Itachi ya no era ningún niño, él ya tenía la edad suficiente para saber qué hacía y porque...claro que como madre nada podía calmar su corazón y preocupación por ese adorado niño que había nacido de ella y a quien amaba con todo su corazón, pero como la madre de un hombre a quien el mundo entero idolatraba, todo lo que podía pedir es que su hijo fuera feliz y que estuviera acompañado de personas que lo amaran y guiaran por el buen camino, y mientras _Queen_ y su hijo se mantuvieran juntos, ella sabía que podía dormir tranquila confiando en que así seria.

Tenían que confiar en su hijo.

* * *

_Musicland, Munich_

Tal y como habían acordado, todos estaban de regreso en _Munich_ para terminar de grabar el álbum _the Game_, aunque algunas de las canciones ya tuvieran vídeos musicales, oficialmente aun no terminaban el álbum, pero Sai había creado una nueva canción que aseguraba seria el cierre perfecto para el álbum, aunque Sasuke y Naruto tenían serias dudas al respecto. Luego de años de inacción, Sai por fin quería participar activamente en la creación de un nuevo sencillo para el nuevo álbum, no, más que eso, quería hacerlo todo; tocar el bajo, el piano, la guitarra rítmica...el _funk_ no estaba ni en el diccionario, pero Sai había creado un nuevo estilo que tenía en mente para _Queen_, una mezcla entre el rock y la música disco que por cierto era su favorita, y no solo eso, Sai tenía la idea de que el próximo álbum que crearan estuviera orientado a lo dancer y la música disco, un reto interesante en cierto modo y que serviría para mostrar la versatilidad musical de _Queen_, pero era una idea dudosa ya que ese estilo no tenía nada que ver con ellos, por lo que Naruto y Sasuke de inmediato se hubieron opuesto a tal idea. Dentro de la cabina del estudio, Naruto jugo _ping pong_ en solitario ante una pequeña mesa empotrada contra la pared en un intento por matar el tiempo y no participar del debate, Sai se encontraba sentado sobre una silla junto a la mesa, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria, y Sasuke cómodamente recostado sobre el sofá junto a la puerta del estudio, para nada de acuerdo con la idea de su amigo. Kakashi observo todo desde su improvisado escritorio mientras firmaba una serie de documentos sobre una mesa a un par de pasos de la tarima donde se encontraban la batería y el micrófono.

-Somos una banda de rock- recordó el Uchiha en caso de que su amigo lo hubiera olvidado, -nosotros no hacemos disco- no querían tener nada que ver con ese estilo musical.

-No es disco- contrario Sai calmadamente.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió Naruto, dejando de jugar.

-Es _Queen_\- contesto el Yamanaka como si aquella frase pudiera solucionarlo todo.

-¡Perdónenme, queridos, perdí la noción!- se anunció Itachi del otro lado del cristal, ante la mezcladora de sonido.

-Despediste a Obito sin consultarnos- increpo el baterista, sacando a relucir su ira de forma inmediata, levantándose del sofá. -¡Tú no decides por la banda!- alzo la voz, fúrico.

-Hey- sosegó el guitarrista, golpeándole ligeramente el hombro a su amigo.

-Pues lo siento mucho, cielo; está hecho- menosprecio el Akatsuki, ingresando en la cabina con su permanente actitud de diva. -Además, Kakashi nos representara, ¿verdad, querido?- delego, confiando en que Kakashi no los traicionaría como si había hecho Obito.

-Lo voy a pensar- contesto Kakashi, sorprendido y honrado por la propuesta.

-No- contrario el vocalista, ya habiendo tomado una decisión al respecto.

-¿Estás drogado otra vez?- más bien afirmo el Uzumaki ante el aspecto apático que él tenía.

-Bien hecho, _columbo_-celebro Itachi con evidente sarcasmo.

-Tienes que controlarte, Itachi- regaño Naruto, intentando que su preocupación no eclipsara su deber de hacerle ver que lo que hacía no estaba bien.

-Ay, no seas tan aburrido- se quejó el Akatsuki, disgustado por semejante discurso, -aquí estoy, ¿no?- obvio, no viéndole mayor problema a la situación.

-¿Lo estás?- cuestiono Sasuke, dificultándosele creerle.

-No me importa que este drogado- desestimo Sai, levantándose de su lugar y tendiéndoles a todos una copia de la letra, -mientras pueda cantar- observo seriamente a Itachi que asintió sutilmente, prometiendo trabajar lo mejor posible si él se lo pedía de ese modo.

Contrario a Naruto y Sasuke quienes imponían su opinión de forma inconsciente, creyendo tener la verdad absoluta con en tantas ocasiones anteriores, Sai no iba a juzgar a Itachi por haber encontrado su propio modo para lidiar con la fama tal y como él hacía con el alcohol de vez en cuando, si Itachi no era ningún adicto, ¿Cuál era el problema? Otras celebridades como _Chōjūrō Kirigakure _incluso sufrían de sobredosis por abusar de las drogas, por poco y muriendo en el intento, desde luego que eso estaba mal, pero Itachi no hacía nada parecido, solo experimentaba con diferentes tipos de drogas en las fiestas que celebraba o de las que participaba, pero sin hacer peligrar su vida en ningún momento. Como de costumbre durante el último tiempo, Itachi creía que por comportarse como un idiota arrogante ellos olvidarían el problema solo porque si para evitar una pelea mayor, eso tal vez funcionaria con el resto de la gente pero no con ellos que lo conocían tan bien. El asunto de Obito no era tan fácil de ignorar u olvidar como Itachi parecía pretender, ellos querían y merecían una justificación para que hubiera despedido tan abruptamente a Obito quien había sido su manager y amigo durante cinco años y el responsable en gran medida de que fueran un éxito desde _A Night At The Opera_, lo que exigían era una justificación ya que en caso de que Itachi lo olvidara, ellos cuatro eran una banda y debían tomar todas las decisiones importantes en conjunto, no individualmente, y lo mismo se aplicaba para Sai que parecía imponer su estilo y criterio por encima de lo que Sasuke o Naruto tuvieran que decir, e Itachi no prestaba oposición alguna al respecto.

-No, Sai, no quiero tocarla- insistió Sasuke, no molestándose en reconsiderarlo siquiera.

-Entonces hagámoslo- contrario Itachi tras leer la copia de la letra que Sai le había entregado; le gustaba aunque a Sasuke y Naruto no, obviamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- gruño el Uchiha al ser testigo de cómo se ignoraba su opinión.

-Estoy harto de los malditos himnos- aclaro el Akatsuki sin una pisca de humor, -quiero la energía de los clubes; los cuerpos, que las personas se muevan...- la música y la gente estaban cambiando, y ya era tiempo de que _Queen_ también lo hiciera.

-¿Música disco?- más bien afirmo Naruto, de brazos cruzados y para nada de acuerdo con la idea.

-¿Por qué no?- propuso Deidara desde el umbral de la cabina.

En lugar de volver el rostro hacia Deidara con una fría expresión como quería hacer, Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada a Itachi en todo momento, intentando entenderlo más le resultaba imposible; había un acuerdo no establecido dentro de la banda y eso era que las opiniones de todos se respetaban sin objeción alguna y esta vez Itachi estaba ignorando conscientemente tal acuerdo porque sabía que él detestaba tocar música disco o dancer ya que su batería sonaba demasiado apagada, y lo peor de todo es que su mejor amigo no quería reconocer su error, es más, casi parecía que no le importaba si ellos tenían alguna opinión o no y eso era algo que Sasuke no iba a tolerar, Itachi no era así, lo estaban empujando a convertirse en alguien que no era, pero eso no le ocurría ni a él y ni a _Queen_. Todos estaban más que de acuerdo en que dentro de la banda existía una influencia nociva y negativa para Itachi, y eso se debía por completo a Deidara que no solo lo alejaba permanentemente del círculo familiar que era _Queen_, sino que también lo exponía a entornos y drogas nada recomendables, induciendo al Akatsuki a dejar de emplear el rock que tanto caracterizaba a _Queen,_ remplazándolo por música disco, dancer o salida de un bar gay y prueba de ello eran todas las anteriores disputas que habían tenido lugar porque a Itachi se le ocurría eliminar los solos de guitarra de Naruto en algunas canciones, por idea de Deidara desde luego ya que él nunca pensaría en tal medida por su cuenta. Intentando controlar su ira y aun de brazos cruzados junto a Sasuke, Naruto volvió el rostro hacia Deidara, que permanecía de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Podrías no meterte?- solicito el Uzumaki, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, -la banda está discutiendo- recalco ya que Deidara era cualquier cosa menos parte de la banda.

-¿Cajas de ritmo?, ¿sintetizadores?- menciono Sasuke con evidente disgusto ante el radical cambio que se estaba proponiendo.

-Si tú lo dices- acepto Itachi, desviando la mirada hacia Sai, intrigado por la idea que se le había ocurrido.

-No es lo nuestro- protesto el Uchiha nuevamente, rehusándose a modificar su voz o el ritmo de su batería por medio de una máquina.

-¿Lo nuestro?- repitió el Akatsuki, confundido por su alusión.

-No es _Queen_\- aclaro Sasuke de forma insistente, alzando la voz.

-¡_Queen_ es lo que yo digo que es!- grito Itachi, sin medir sus palabras producto de la ira.

-Entonces toca tu propia batería- amenazo el Uchiha acortando la distancia entre su mejor amigo y él, quedando frente a frente.

No estaba para nada de acuerdo de tocar algo que no le gustaba, punto, y no cambiaría de parecer a menos que lo discutieran como banda, no imponiéndose nada entre sí. Itachi y él eran mejores amigos, ciertamente, pero ni aun por su amistad, Sasuke no iba a dejar pasar el hecho de que se le estuviera ignorando; los cuatro eran una banda y como tal debían discutir todo juntos, teniendo en cuenta toda opinión que fuera dada, Itachi así lo había decidido originalmente, pero al parecer ahora ya no pensaba igual y por supuesto que el culpable de todas estas ideas tan descabelladas era Deidara, ¿pero qué podían hacer? Nada salvo intentar tolerar su presencia por el bien y la felicidad de Itachi. En ese momento Itachi solo podía oír una cosa; la irritante voz de su mejor amigo oponiéndose a todo lo que no iba de acuerdo con su forma de ser y que resquebrajo la escasa tolerancia y buen ánimo que Itachi había tenido hasta ese momento producto de la jaqueca y la resaca, siempre agradecía que Sasuke defendiera el estilo de _Queen_ como debía ser, pero en ese momento necesitaban demostrar lo versátiles que eran musicalmente y la única forma de lograrlo era a través del cambio. Irritado y molesto por tanta oposición, Itachi no lo pensó siquiera antes de estampar la hoja con la copia de la letra de la canción contra el rostro de su mejor amigo, empujándolo en el proceso y haciendo que Sasuke perdiera la paciencia de inmediato, convirtiendo todos sus sentimientos en ira pura e irracional, lo que desde luego preocupo a Naruto que intercalo la mirada entre ambos, preparándose para intervenir de ser necesario.

-Itachi...- Naruto se negó a intervenir físicamente, esperando que a través del dialogo ambos pudieran entender que se estaban equivocando al pelear.

-¿Ah, sí?- reto Sasuke, deseando romperle la nariz de un solo golpe y borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro. -Veamos que tan buen boxeador eres- alentó a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

-¡Sasuke, tranquilo!- el Uzumaki rodeo al Uchiha con sus brazos para evitar que golpeara a Itachi como quería hacer. -Tranquilo, tranquilo- sosegó zafando lentamente su agarre, apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de ambos para marcar distancia, -tranquilo, _Mohamed Ali_\- regaño a Itachi que por su experiencia en el boxeo estaba más que listo para pelear. Rompiendo con la tensión del momento, Sai comenzó a tocar su bajo como si no ocurriera nada, marcando el _riff_ de la canción que había propuesto...Naruto no se consideraba en lo absoluto un fan de la música disco, pero debía reconocer que el ritmo que Sai había ideado era excelente. -Es...es un buen _riff_, de hecho- admitió con un hilo de voz debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Tú lo compusiste?- inquirió Itachi, logrando que Sai le dirigiera una severa mirada en respuesta. -Es muy bueno- añadió, feliz de que Sai por fin tuviera la iniciativa de componer como él tanto lo había alentado a hacer desde hace años.

-Sí, no es malo- agradeció el Yamanaka, dejando de tocar, acariciando el contorno de las cuerdas antes de alzar la mirada hacia ellos, -si solo tocan y cierran la boca- solicito a punto de perder la paciencia por la jaqueca que tenía y que solo había empeorado por la pelea entre ellos.

-Él empezó- discutió Itachi, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Ya cállate, Itachi- regaño Naruto, cansado de tantas discusiones.

Sentado en silencio ante su escritorio, Kakashi asistió a la discusión más que dispuesto a intervenir si las cosas se salían de control, más sabía que eso nunca ocurría, no eran ningunos niños, eran adultos que debían comportarse como tal, concentrándose en trabajar y no en pelear. Volviéndose hacia Sasuke una última vez, Naruto le golpeo amigablemente el costado antes de alejarse y tomar su _Red Special _del atril al mismo tiempo que Sai volvía a tocar el _riff_ en su bajo para que Naruto lo siguiera, observando estoicamente a Sasuke e Itachi que aun parecían estar más que dispuestos a seguir enfadados entre sí. Aun con la cerveza en la mano, lo único que Itachi hizo fue sostenerle la mirada a Sasuke que hizo igual, sin que ninguno mostrara señal alguna de estar dispuesto a ceder y pedirse disculpas, más el Akatsuki no necesito de ninguna interacción verbal, acortando la distancia entre el Uchiha y él, tendiéndole su cerveza en una muda ofenda de paz. Sí, podía ser un idiota cuando no estaba de humor, como en ese momento, pero consideraba a Sasuke su hermano y nunca ignoraría lo que él tuviera que decir, por lo menos no estando completamente lucido. ¿Cómo enfadarse con Itachi? Esa era una pregunta que Sasuke se hacía continuamente y que ni aun en ese momento, dándole un trago a la cerveza que su mejor amigo le había entregado como una muda solicitud de perdón, no podía responder; eran como hermanos entre sí, tenían mucho ego y eso desde luego que los llevaba a pelear en infinidad de ocasiones, pero siempre serian amigos, sin importar lo que sucediera.

-_Steve walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low, ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go_-_ Itachi recupero la hoja que le había arrojado a su amigo, comenzando a cantar, caminando en círculos a su alrededor, sonriendo triunfal al verlo mover ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo que Sai marcaba con el bajo. _-_Are you ready, hey, ¿are you ready for this?, ¿are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat_\- se quitó la chaqueta, descartándola sobre uno de los amplificadores antes de subir a la tarima.

-Okey, lo haré- acepto el Hatake tras una larga deliberación personal. -¡Lo haré!- reitero más claramente, dejando su portafolio sobre la mesa, para continuar trabajando y observándolos.

Ser el abogado de la banda ya de por si era una tarea de tiempo completo, pero Kakashi mentiría si dijera que no estaba preparado para asumir la responsabilidad todavía mayor de representar a la banda y todo lo que ello implicaba, contrario a Obito que había requerido de una determinada cantidad de tiempo para acoplarse al ritmo de la banda y ganar su confianza, él conocía a Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai desde que habían iniciado su carrera musical, sabía a qué atenerse, por lo que todo marcharía muy bien. Pese a todas las protestas iniciales y que por cierto no habían sido pocas, todos subieron a la tarima para ensayar la canción, Naruto tardándose ligeramente al conectar su _Red Special _al amplificador y Sasuke descartando su chaqueta sobre el sofá antes de subir a la tarima donde ya se encontraban Itachi y Sai cuyos micrófono y bajo ya se encontraban conectados a los amplificadores, por lo que en cosa de segundos y ya sin mayores contratiempos pudieron dar inicio al ensayo. Sasuke lo repetía una y otra vez; lo suyo no era en lo absoluto la música disco o dancer sino que el rock, pero aunque no le gustara admitirlo le resulto divertido seguir el _riff_ de batería que Sai había compuesto para la canción, ciertamente era simple pero muy rítmico y pegajoso, por lo que no emitió queja alguna, dedicándose enteramente a tocar la batería. Incluso Naruto que pensaba igual que él y que no sentía ningún tipo de gusto por la música disco, no tuvo ningún problema en simplemente guardar silencio y tocar los acordes en su _Red Special_, dejando atrás toda disputa anterior, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido.

-Solo improvisa, haz lo que quieras- instruyo Sai brevemente, confiando en el incomparable criterio su amigo.

-_Oh, let's go_\- inicio Itachi, forzando su voz lo más posible, alcanzando las notas altas que señalaba la letra_. _-_Steve walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low, ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go, are you ready, hey, ¿Are you ready for this? ¿Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_\- no era nada fácil ni agradable exigirse tanto teniendo nódulos, pero aquello le importo un carajo a Itachi.-_Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat, ¡yeah!_\- ignoro conscientemente el dolor de garganta, solamente dedicándose a cantar.

-_Another one bites the dust_\- corearon Sasuke y Naruto sin ningún problema_, _-_another one bites the dust_\- estaban acostumbrados a interpretar notas agudas, pero no tenían ningún problema con las notas graves.

-_And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust_\- repitió el Akatsuki, aclarándose sutilmente la garganta_. _-Excelente idea- celebro en voz alta, admirando el excelente trabajo de Sai.-_¡Hey! I'm gonna get you, too, another one bites the dust_\- continuo forzando su voz, queriendo que el ensayo saliera perfecto.

_Queen_ era una banda completamente diferente del resto de otras bandas, tenían un público que había apoyado incondicionalmente su trabajo y quienes eran, claro que habían algunos que criticaban el estilo gay o _The Village People _que Itachi había adoptado al dejarse el cabello largo, pero esa era otra historia, por lo que en teoría y al tener un público tan leal, ellos cuatro eran perfectamente capaces de experimentar con el género musical que quisieran, no podían ni querían limitarse al rock únicamente porque ese no era el enfoque de _Queen_, ellos cuatro eran mucho más que solo una banda de rock, aunque claro que ese era su estilo predominante...pero nunca habían experimentado con algo tan radical como lo era la música disco, más en ese momento e interpretando _Another One Bites the Dust _quedo completamente claro que lo importante era hacer buena música sin importar el estilo que eligieran emplear. Sai hizo que sus dedos bailaran sin esfuerzo sobre las cuerdas, equilibrando perfectamente el _riff_ entre la batería y la _Red Special_, y haciéndose notar por la fuerte melodía que por poco y se anteponía al insuperable y estridente sonido de la _Red Special, _mas nadie dijo nada al respecto, después de todo era la canción de Sai, si él quería sobresalir, ellos no tenían ningún problema en darle la oportunidad de brillar como se merecía desde hace tiempo. Perfeccionista como siempre, Itachi volvió su rostro hacia el de Sai, esperando recibir alguna indicación, pero lo estaba haciendo tan maravillosamente que el Yamanaka fue incapaz de aportarle ideas o sugerencias.

-_How do you think I'm going to get along, ¿without you when you're gone?_\- aun manteniendo un tono agudo en su voz, Itachi matizo tenues toques graves para que ese fragmento sonase diferentes. -_You took me for everything that I had and kicked me out on my own, ¿are you happy, are you satisfied? ¿How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat, ¡look at!_\- alzo con tanta fuerza como le fue posible, emulando un grito.

Itachi canto con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentir que le ardía la garganta, le encanta la forma en que Sai podía dirigirlo e impulsarlo a forzar su voz lo más posible, llegando a su límite, porque él lo conocía a la perfección para saber que cuanto más desafiante fuera una canción, más disfrutaba de ella, y por lo mismo quería hacer de esa canción algo especial, porque _Sayi_ había puesto mucho empeño en ella y era su mejor creación hasta ahora, por lo que merecía la pena ignorar el dolor de garganta. Los nódulos en las cuerdas vocales eran causados por el abuso de la voz o por no emplear una técnica al cantar lo cual era caso de Itachi que durante las presentaciones en vivo podía llegar a desafinar producto de la emoción, cantando con el corazón y no con la cabeza, pero no era el único que tenía nódulos dentro de la banda, Sasuke también solo que no se sometía a una cirugía por temor a perder la voz, en su lugar se trataba semanalmente por un fisioterapeuta para no tener problemas al cantar, mientras que Itachi elegía tomar un buen trago de vodka como aliento y ya está, solución temporal pero instantánea. Luego de tan extenuante ensayo y en que todos pusieron cada gramo de talento que poseían para que saliera excelente al primer intento, todos requirieron de unos largos y refrescantes tragos de agua para recuperar el aliento antes de decidirse a volver a intentarlo para grabar la canción esta vez, Itachi por otro lado se mantuvo sentado en el extremo de la tarima, casi sin aire y con un intenso dolor de garganta producto del esfuerzo realizado, secándose el sudor con una toalla, jadeando sutilmente para mantener una respiración uniforme.

-¿Estás bien, Itachi?- se preocupó Sasuke, arrodillándole delante de él.

-Si, solo algo cansado- tranquilizo el Akatsuki con una ligera sonrisa. En tanto alzo la mirada vio que su amigo le tendía una botella de agua. -¿Tiene alcohol?- bromeo con la voz levemente enronquecida.

-No- negó el Uchiha, entregándole la botella.

-Buena idea- agradeció él, arrogante como siempre.

Tras darle un profundo trago que le permitió palear el ardor en su garganta, el Akatsuki le arrojo a su amigo parte del agua restante en la botella, pero lejos de enojarse por tan repentina broma de su parte, Sasuke le devolvió el gesto, echándole encima el agua que tenía en su botella. Como si de un grupo de niños se tratara, Naruto y Sai no tardaron en unírseles, los cuatro persiguiéndose entre sí, empapados de agua más teniendo extremo cuidado de no hacer peligrar sus instrumentos, resbalando y cayendo al suelo, sin parar de reír. Sin otro remedio y entre risas, Kakashi guardo los documentos que le restaban por revisar dentro de su portafolio para que no se mojaran, ya podría revisarlos después, por ahora...había que ser niños un rato.

* * *

**PD:** Bien, mis amores, **este es el ultimo capitulo que actualizare de Bohemian Rhapsody, por ahora ya que de momento he de continuar otras de mis historias**, pero no se inquieten que** más pronto que tarde volverán a saber de mi, dentro de una o dos semanas ya que no me gusta ausentarme como escritora**, por lo que ténganme un poco de paciencia **:3** Les recuerdo que **ya tengo dos historias más en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**" por lo que pueden comentar con libertad cualquier sugerencia o aporte que tengan ya que eso me ayudaría muchisimo :3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y única **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras y dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma sus halagos y que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Obito Uchiha como John Reid

**-**Baru Uchiha como David (novio de Mary)

**-**Mikoto Uchiha como Jer Bulsara

**-**Fugaku Uchiha como Bomi Bulsara

**-**Shisui Uchiha como Jim Hutton

**-**Yūki Minazuki como Terry Giddings (chófer de Freddie)

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**We Will Rock You:** **en la película biográfica de Queen**, Bohemian Rhapsody, **We Will Rock es escrita en 1980 para el álbum The Game, pero y si bien elegí mantener la línea cronológica de la película** ya que esta fue una de mis escenas, **en la vida real la canción pertenece al álbum News of The World de 1977 y fue escrita por Brian May con el propósito de integrar al sumamente participativo publico de sus conciertos a formar parte del show y ser parte de la banda**. **En la película** tiene lugar una escena en que **Queen interpreta la canción en Estados Unidos, en el Madison Square Garden**, pero Queen no hizo tal cosa en los años ochenta, pero **viendo la escena note tanta similitud en el vestuario y estética del escenario con uno de los conciertos de Queen en Montreal, en 1981, que modifique la escena para mostrar la trayectoria de la banda**.

**Paul Prenter: con motivo del biopic de Queen, la familia de Paul Prenter**; antiguo asistente de la banda y manager de Freddie Mercury durante su carrera solista, **entablo una demanda legal contra los productores por tergiversar la vida de Paul**, algo que sin ofender me parece estúpido, okey, la película no es 100% precisa la historia de Queen, pero **existen decenas de testimonios y biografías que afirman que si bien Freddie Mercury incursiono en los excesos por voluntad propia, Paul Prenter siempre estuvo ahí para guiarlo en todo, llevándolo siempre hasta el limite**. El baterista de Queen, **Roger Taylor, hasta hoy recuerda a Prenter como una sanguijuela e influencia perniciosa en la vida de Freddie**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**", el producto e ingeniero **Reinhold Mack declaro que en el cumpleaños N°39 de Freddie, vio a Paul darle una droga que lo dejo temporalmente ciego a tal punto que necesito ayuda para apagar las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños**. No digo que Paul haya sido una mala persona, pero para la historia de Freddie y Queen, él fue el villano, tal y como se muestra en la película.

**Another One Bites The Dust:** esta canción, junto con Under Pressure, es una de los riff de bajo más recordados de la historia y **autoría de un genio como lo es John Deacon** que incursiono en el genero funk rock. **La canción fue lanzada como sencillo en agosto de 1980 y pertenece al álbum The Game** del mismo año, **siendo el segundo sencillo de la banda en lograr un N°1 en Estados Unidos luego de Crazy Little Thing Called Love, y se mantuvo en las listas de éxito por 31 semanas**. En un principio **no pensaban incluir la canción en el álbum**, ya que los integrantes de Queen no la consideraban "**lo suficientemente buena**" por no estar orientada al mismo estilo que los caracterizaba, **ni pensaban lanzarla como sencillo hasta que Michael Jackson les dijo que estaban locos si no lo hacían, incluso se dice que el rey del pop escribió Thriller inspirándose en esta canción** por lo mucho que admiraba a Queen y especialmente a Freddie.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	17. Chapter 16

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Another One Bites The Dust**" del álbum **The Game** de **Queen** de 1980, "**Now I'm Here**" y "**Dragon Attack**" de **Queen en Argentina** en 1981, "**We Are the Champions**" en su versión **Live Official**, y "**Under Pressure" **del álbum **Hot Space** de **Queen** de 1982.

* * *

Les llovían los premios; dos nominaciones a los _Grammy_ por el álbum _The Game_, tres millones y medio de copias por _Another One Bites The Dust _y _Crazy Little Thing Called Love _que figuraban en la lista de los cinco sencillos más vendidos en _Estados Unidos _ese año. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas; la muerte de _Idate Morino_, baterista de _Led Zeppelin _y el asesinato de _Toneri Otsutsuki _los tenían impactados...nunca habían pensado que la vida como músicos pudiera ser tan frágil, pero no se deprimirían ni angustiaran por ello, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Hasta ese momento habían vendido más de 45 millones de álbumes y 25 millones de sencillos en todo el mundo, incluso figuraban en el libro _Guiness_ de los récords, estaban en su mejor momento, el mundo entero estaba a sus pies, en ese momento de sus vidas y como _Queen_, lo tenían todo; habían comprado los estudios _Mountain_ de _Montreux_, además de componer y grabar la banda sonora de la película _Flash Gordon_, a esas alturas eran la banda más importante del mundo y no cesaban de lloverles ofertas de nuevos lugares donde presentarse, ¿Qué más podían pedir? No había sido tan difícil para _Queen_ superar la partida de Obito, ya que como manager de _Chōjūrō Kirigakure_, últimamente había carecido del tiempo suficiente para representarlos apropiadamente a ellos también, lo que necesitaban era un manager que fuera capaz de centrarse de manera exclusiva en ellos y en sus necesidades y esa persona era Kakashi que al final había aceptado la decisión unánime de la banda, convirtiéndose en su nuevo manager, por lo que estaban celebrando su éxito en su nueva oficina.

-Número uno en _Estados Unidos_, disco de platino- celebro Itachi, alzando su copa en un brindis.

-Y decían que era una mala canción- recrimino Sai por lo bajo.

-Sigue sin gustarme, esa es mi opinión- reafirmo Sasuke, y es que nunca podría gustarle la música disco, -pero lo que no puedo creer es que le gustara a _Sasori Akatsuna_\- que el rey del pop diera su aprobación a una de sus canciones superaba todo lo que hubieran podido imaginar.

-Es un genio, como nosotros, sabe reconocer el talento cuando lo ve- obvio el Akatsuki debidamente orgulloso.

Aunque el éxito de _Another One Bites de Dust _fuera directamente atribuible a _Queen_, no podían quitarle méritos a Sai tanto por escribir la canción como por haber hecho lo imposible; lograr otro éxito N°1 en _Estados Unidos _desde _Crazy Little Thing Called Love _y conseguir milagrosamente que Sasuke tocara música disco en su batería siendo que si había algo que molestaba al Uchiha, ese algo era que su batería sonara tan apagada. Aun cuando la banda no hubiera concebido a _Another One Bites the Dust _como single bajo ninguna circunstancia, había que admirar el rotundo éxito que estaban teniendo. La canción había ascendido hasta el N°1 en la lista estadounidense _Bilboard Hot 100_, y se había mantenido allí durante cinco semanas, había llegado a lo más alto en _Sudamérica _y en _España_, y había alcanzado el N°7 en las listas del _Reino Unido, _y parte del éxito se lo debían a _Sasori Akatsuna_ que nada más oírla los había instado a que formara parte del nuevo álbum _The Game _pese a la renuencia de parte de la banda que temía la reacción de los fans ante un estilo tan diferente, pero pese a las opiniones divididas la canción le encantaba a todos porque representaba a _Queen_ y su lucha por no ser una sola cosa sino que serlo todo, por lo que debían admitir que _Sasori_ había tenido toda la razón. Conocían al rey del pop desde hace un tiempo, asistía a sus presentaciones en _Los Ángeles _y adoraba a Itachi, todos dentro de la banda anhelaban la posibilidad de crear música junto a él, y _Sasori_ no negaba la posibilidad si surgía tan maravillosa situación para todos.

-Ojala y podamos tocar juntos alguna vez- deseo Sai, admirando sinceramente el trabajo del rey del pop.

-Tal vez algún día- coincidió Itachi igualmente ilusionado, -por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es planear el siguiente álbum- recordó emocionado y con ideas para nuevas canciones, -el género disco y funk funciono, así que hay que continuar explotándolo, los idiomas, la intriga, el ingenio...- Sai parecía tan ilusionado como él, aunque Sasuke y Naruto no.

-Pero, creo que antes de eso deberíamos explorar más- interrumpió el Uzumaki, queriendo postergar aquella deliberación lo más posible. -¿Recuerdan cuando tocamos en _Brasil_? A la gente le encanto vernos, ni siquiera hablan nuestro idioma, pero cantaban nuestras canciones- menciono teniendo muy buenos recuerdos de sus presentaciones en _Sudamérica_, -¿por qué no presentarnos en _Sudamérica_?- planteo, queriendo devolverle a esa gente algo del inmenso afecto que les habían brindado.

-No es una mala idea- hablo Kakashi finalmente, -de hecho; _Brasil_ está encantado con la idea de volver a tenerlos, y _Argentina_ no para de pedir ver un concierto- les hizo entrega de dos documentos en que aparecía la aprobación para presentarse cuando quisieran en dichos países. -Pero les advierto que, si aceptan, deben tener en cuenta que serán escenarios peligrosos- aludió lamentando tener que hacerlos bajar de esa nube.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Itachi, alzando la vista al igual que sus amigos.

-Hay dictaduras en _Sudamérica_ y la gente suele manifestarse en las calles contra la forma de gobierno establecido- dio a saber el Hatake serenamente, intentando no preocuparlos de forma desmedida, -además de que los escenarios serán en su mayoría estadios deportivos- eso si necesitaban saberlo.

-¿Es broma?- supuso Sasuke, entre sorprendido y abrumado.

_Inglaterra_ un país monárquico, el poder se centraba en un grupo de los políticos más que en un líder único ya que la familia real o en este caso la _reina Mito _era más bien un símbolo que representaba una tradición bajo la que su nación llevaba viviendo por siglos, por lo que era impensable para ellos que otras personas pudieran tolerar vivir viendo día sí y día también como sus derechos eran sublimados y violentados por aquellos que simplemente tenían más poder y que se habían adueñado de la autoridad por la fuerza para controlar a otros, pero y si bien aquello les resultaba impensable, indignante y despreciable...existían personas que tenían que soportar esa realidad y que en medio de su opresión no pedían nada salvo un poco de alegría y la sensación de libertad que solo ellos podían transmitir, okey, ya habían estado en _Brasil_ años atrás, pero no en otras partes de _Sudamérica_ como pretendían hacer ahora, por lo que la experiencia seria completamente diferente de todo lo que hubieran vivido hasta ahora y los escenarios donde se presentarían también serían algo completamente diferente. Por supuesto que como _Queen_ ellos cuatro estaba acostumbrados a anticiparse al resto de la gente e innovar en todo, pero esta vez lo harían todavía más, siendo conscientes de que en el proceso se arriesgarían a sí mismos y mucho, pero _Queen_ existía para que todos tuvieran un lugar al que pertenecer, y si debían viajar a _Sudamérica_ para darle un respiro a la gente que era injustamente oprimida, lo harían con todo gusto, se presentarían por la gente y para darles aliento, ese sería el propósito de esta nueva gira.

-Yo me apunto- accedió Itachi, siendo el primero en romper el breve silencio que se había formado.

-También yo- secundo Sai, completamente de acuerdo con él, siguiéndolo incondicionalmente.

Por supuesto que Sasuke y Naruto no tardaron en unirse, completamente de acuerdo; los cuatro sabían que esto sería un reto, sería peligroso, pero lo harían por la gente, tenían que darles esperanza y aliento, tenían que animarlos a luchar y mantenerse vivos.

* * *

_Buenos Aires, Argentina/1981_

_Queen_ ya sabía de sobra lo que era la adulación, pero lo que los japoneses les habían hecho sentir no podía igualar aquello; los fans habían inundado la capital por decenas de miles y el día de su llegada parecía que todos hubieran convergido en el aeropuerto al mismo tiempo, sumado a la delegación presidencial y escolta policial que había acudido a recibirlos, algo simplemente alucinante, y es que incluso en el aeropuerto se habían interrumpido los avisos de vuelo para que en su lugar sonara la música de _Queen_, ¿no era maravilloso? La visita de _Queen_ en _Argentina_ había provocado una revolución en todo el país, en la prensa, la radio y la televisión, veinticuatro horas del día durante el mes anterior a su llegada, la gente no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera _Queen_, todo lo que hasta entonces había pasado como aceptable ahora parecía patético en comparación con _Queen_. _Sudamérica_ no tenía enormes sucursales para que las bandas o músicos se presentaran ya que no estaban acostumbrados a nada de eso, solo tenían estadios deportivos pero que ciertamente eran colosales, y gracias al estatus casi religioso del fútbol en _Sudamérica_ no escaseaban los escenarios idóneos, y la banda estaba simplemente encantada por aquellas sedes de Campeonato Mundial de Fútbol. Los conciertos programados sucedían en el _Estadio Municipal de Mar del Plata_, y en el _Estadio del Atlético Rosario Central_ donde los fans habían hecho fila desde las ocho de la mañana para entrar al concierto aunque las actuaciones no comenzaran sino hasta las diez de la noche, por lo que en ese momento el interior estaba repleto de personas que eran iluminadas de forma aleatoria por los reflectores que también iluminaban a la banda sobre el escenario.

-¡AAAAAlright!- el Akatsuki alzo su voz, queriendo jugar con ellos.

-¡AAAAAlright!- repitió toda la audiencia, siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Alright!- repitió él, más brevemente.

-¡Alright!- contestaron todos de inmediato.

-Okey- pronuncio el vocalista relajadamente.

-¡Okey!- repitieron todos los presentes sin dudarlo.

-Yeah- vocalizo Itachi en un tono bajo.

-¡Yeah!- reafirmo la audiencia, completamente al pendiente de él.

-¡Yeaaaaah!- el Akatsuki volvió a alzar la voz, retándolos con la mirada.

-¡Yeaaaaah!- contestaron un mar de voces al unísono.

-¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!- alargo su voz lo más posible, disfrutando de la experiencia de tener a este nuevo público en la palma de su mano.

-¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!- repitieron todos entre risas al no poder igualarlo ni en sueños.

Ante semejante registro vocal de parte de su amigo, ni Naruto, Sasuke o Sai pudieron siquiera pensar que la colosal audiencia lo imitaría, pero lo hicieron, todos los presentes alzaron sus voces para replicar lo que Itachi había hecho, quitándoles el aliento; _Argentina_ definitivamente era un lugar maravilloso. En esta gira en particular, Sasuke se había mostrado especialmente reticente a abandonar _Londres_ sin su esposa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería que Sakura lo acompañara como en la gira de _Queen_ por _Norteamérica_ en _1976_, y luego de muchos ruegos de su parte y varias consideraciones de parte de Sakura quien había dejado a Daisuke al cuidado de sus padres Miso e Izuna, había accedido a participar de la gira pero solo durante su estadía en _Argentina_, y luego retornaría a _Londres_, más eso era más que suficiente para Sasuke. Claro que estar en _Argentina _no había sido algo agradable para ella, más contraria a los integrantes de _Queen_, a excepción de Itachi que ya había vivido una revolución, ella si estaba familiarizada con las dictaduras y opresiones por medio de los recuerdos de su madre sobre la republica de Vichy y de su padre sobre la dictadura de Franco...era como si todos estos demonios de su infancia cobraran vida, pero estaba soportando todo aquello por Sasuke, junto a él no le temía a nada y viceversa. Sasuke entendía que Sakura no se sintiera cómoda en este lugar tan hostil, y la había apoyado incondicionalmente desde el principio, incluso se había negado a conocer al general a cargo del gobierno militar como si había hecho el resto de la banda, porque si él estaba ahí era por la gente, no para el gobierno; _Queen_ no estaba ahí por los poderosos ni opresores, estaba para aquellos que no tenían un lugar al que pertenecer.

-¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaah!- reitero Itachi, incansable.

-¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaah!- repitieron todos, siguiendo todo cuanto él indicara.

-¡Alright!- insistió él, sonriendo para sí ante el show que estaba dando.

-¡Alright!- contestaron todos los presentes al unísono.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAlright!- persistió el Akatsuki, eufórico a más no poder.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAlright!- contesto todo el público, imitándolo lo mejor posible.

-¡Uh!, ¡Son lo máximo!- celebro Itachi, completamente encantado por ellos, -¡_Cantan muy bien_!- elogio fingiendo un acento argentino que hizo chillar de emoción al público.

El toque personal era algo que Itachi introducía una y otra vez a lo largo de todas las giras de _Queen_; una frase en el idioma del país que visitaban, una canción folk, una bandera nacional a modo de capa...a veces lo meditaba durante horas, porque esa era su forma de devolverle algo a sus fans. Rebosante de energía, Itachi bien podía volcarse sobre el escenario cada noche, hechizando al público y a sí mismo, asombrado por la reacción del país ante la presencia de _Queen_, le encantaba que la gente pensara en él como un ídolo, una leyenda, aunque el trabajo de _Queen_ era un esfuerzo colectivo, _Queen_ no era solo Itachi Akatsuki, era toda la banda, ellos cuatro. Lo que _Sudamérica_ quería era invitar a cuatro chicos sanos que tocaran buena música, pero si por Itachi fuera él habría comprado todo el continente y se habría instalado como presidente...hacer una gira _Sudamericana _era algo que les había rondado la cabeza a los cuatro por mucho tiempo, pero una gira de _Queen_ no era solo la banda, también implicaba a un enorme grupo de personas y una gran cantidad de dinero, pero luego de decir; _¡al diablo con el costo, queridos, vamos a vivir un poco! _helos ahí, en _Argentina_, disfrutando de una experiencia completamente singular e inigualable. Con cada nueva gira, tenían que llevar muchas más luces, un equipo de sonido más grande, un escenario cada vez más fantástico, todo lo que hacían tenía que ser por primera vez en la historia, con _Queen_ uno no sabía todo lo que iba a ver, todo siempre tenía que ser una sorpresa continua, ese era el truco que lograba capturar a la audiencia cada vez, eso y el encanto de Itachi en el escenario.

_Argentina_ era un lugar diferente de todos los que habían visitado; oír disparos por la noche o durante el día cuando ensayaban, tener que viajar en un vehículo blindado y equipado con ametralladora se había vuelto algo habitual, estaban un lugar peligroso y donde la gente era oprimida por los poderosos...algo indignante, pero que ellos no podían cambiar, por lo que solo podían tolerar la situación durante el tiempo que durase su estadía. Los integrantes de _Queen_ estaban sometidos a una constante vigilancia a fin de evitar secuestros o atentados terroristas, por lo que la seguridad era más estricta de lo que nunca había sido, cada integrante de la banda contaba con un guardaespaldas local y un intérprete además del personal que siempre trabajaba con la banda. Pero todos habían aprendido a soportar toda esa atención, Itachi incluso le sacaba partido haciendo que su guardaespaldas firmara autógrafos por él, sacaba de quicio a sus guardianes al apretar todos los botones del ascensor a la vez, abriendo las puertas en todas las plantas como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo travesuras, e incluso hacia flexiones sobre la alfombra del vestíbulo o desafiaba a su guardaespaldas a una carrera por los pasillos del hotel.

Había que vivir la experiencia lo más posible.

* * *

_México, Puebla/18 Octubre de 1981_

-¡_Queen_!, ¡_Queen_!, ¡_Queen_!- grito la audiencia a todo pulmón, simplemente extasiada.

Luego de una prolonga estadía en _Argentina_ donde habían sido tratados como dioses, habían viajado a _Venezuela_ para dar cinco conciertos en el _Poliedro de Caracas_, la experiencia y el recibimiento habían sido gloriosos, pero desgraciadamente su programa se había visto interrumpido por el fallecimiento del ex-presidente, así que varios de sus conciertos se habían cancelado sin otra opción, por lo que siguiendo el cronograma establecido de antemano, se habían dirigido a _México_. Que _Queen _se presentara en _México_ era todo un acontecimiento al ser una de las bandas más importantes del mundo, pero el país no tenía experiencia en la producción u organización de conciertos, por lo que no muchos artistas elegían correr en riesgo de presentarse y por lo que nada había salido según lo esperado, originalmente se habían planeado nueve conciertos a lo largo del país, pero la estadía de la banda había terminado por convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla. Originalmente se había programado la realización de nueve conciertos; dos en _Monterrey_, tres en _Guadalajara_, dos en _Puebla_ y dos en la ciudad de México, pero todo había concluido con solo tres conciertos; uno en _Monterrey_ y dos en _Puebla_. En cuanto la música llego a su fin con la interpretación de _We Are The Champions _como en cada concierto, la audiencia, eufórica por el increíble espectáculo que habían presenciado en forma de concierto, estalló en aplausos de forma incesante mientras los cuatro integrantes los reverenciaban en agradecimiento por el respeto ofrecido.

-¡Gracias por ser una audiencia totalmente diferente esta noche!- agradeció Itachi profundamente, honrado por una despedida digna, -¡Todos se los agradecemos!- volvió el rostro hacia sus amigos, otorgándoles el debido protagonismo y recibiendo aun más vítores en respuesta.

Como siempre y luego de cada presentación, la banda abandono el escenario en medio de incesantes vítores al sonido de _God Save the Queen_, pero por muy agradecidos que estuvieran no podían olvidar todo lo vivido; varios integrantes del equipo que trabajaban con ellos, además de los propios integrantes de la banda que se encontraban enfermos por culpa de la comida que les había sido destinada y que a esas alturas no les extrañaría si se hubiera encontrado en mal estado o peor aún, podrida, por no contar que habían encontrado una corrupción increíble en el país, inclusive su seguridad se había visto amenazada desde el primer día. Durante el primer concierto en _Puebla, _el público que había asistido se encontraba tan ebrio que habían acabado por lanzarles zapatos al escenarios en medio de la presentación, y el estadio se caía a pedazos a tal punto que algunas de gradas habían colapsado, hiriendo a algunos de los presentes, y el backstage había sido una especie de habitación subterránea donde habían descubierto que Sai era claustrofóbico ya que había sufrido una especie de crisis de pánico luego del concierto, y que bien podría haberse convertido en un colapso nervioso de no ser por Itachi que había cantado _You're My Best Friend_ para tranquilizarlo. En medio de su descenso por las escaleras rumbo al backstage, Sasuke tuvo que detenerse de forma obligatoria para contener las ganas que tenía de vomitar por culpa de la comida que estaban literalmente forzados a consumir...no podía estar más agradecido de que Sakura hubiera regresado a _Londres_ luego de su estadía en _Argentina_, porque él no podría vivir consigo mismo de haberla hecho pasar por semejante calvario, su propio malestar era más que suficiente.

-¿Estás bien, Sasuke?- consulto el Akatsuki ante la poco sana palidez de su mejor amigo.

-Sí, suerte que no comí mucho- tranquilizo el Uchiha, intentando no pensar en la comida que daba vueltas en su estómago. -¿Y tú?- pregunto ya que su amigo se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

-No preguntes- contesto Itachi, llevándose una mano a la boca del estómago, - creo que empiezo a sentir la comida peleando en mi estómago- literalmente sentía que su estómago era una especie de saco de boxeo.

-También yo, sabía que no temía que comer eso- se quejó Naruto inevitablemente, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-Por lo menos el recibimiento de hoy fue bueno- intento animar Sai quien se encontraba más estable que ellos ya que ese día se había negado a comer.

-Maravilloso- concordó el parsi, completamente de acuerdo. -Recuperémonos y luego nos vamos- cuanto antes abandonaran _México_, mejor se sentiría.

Completamente de acuerdo y apoyándose el uno en el otro, los cuatro retomaron su camino al backstage...si, este último concierto había sido maravilloso, pero su estadía en _México_ había sido un verdadero infierno; autoridades desagradables, funcionarios corruptos e intoxicación alimentaria, por lo que no volverían a pisar ese suelo hasta que el sistema de organización cambiara, porque no volvería a cometer su seguridad de esa forma.

* * *

Dar a luz estando sola era una experiencia completamente nueva para Hinata, este era su segundo bebé casi ocho años de matrimonio, en su parto anterior Naruto se había encontrado permanentemente a su lado en todo el proceso que significaba dar a luz, pero esta vez y tras su regreso a _Londres_ la banda estaba tan concentrada en la planificación de su nuevo álbum que esa mañana y con total seguridad Hinata había despedido a Naruto para que se dirigiera al estudio de grabación, aunque ella ya hubiera sentido las primeras contracciones y no fue sino hasta hora después, cuando las contracciones se volvieron más constantes y concienzudas, que se le ocurrió llamar a alguien, afortunadamente Sakura había estado disponible como siempre, dejando a Tenten al cuidado de Daisuke y Boruto, acompañándola al hospital. La experiencia de dar a luz sola le había resultado aterradora, había sentido que no sería capaz de traer al mundo a su bebé estando sola, pero ahora, tumbada sobre la cama, Hinata se sentía plena, volviendo el rostro hacia la pequeña cunita a su diestra y donde dormía su bebé de cortos cabellos rubios. Transitando a toda prisa los pasillos luego de que Sakura lo hubiera recibido en la sala de espera, Naruto intento dar a toda prisa con la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa, sintiéndose más culpable de lo que nunca antes se hubiera sentido en su vida, porque no debería haber acudido al estudio ese día, debería haberse quedado junto a Hinata, acompañándola en todo momento, más en ese minuto Naruto eligió dejar de sentirse miserable y solo ingresar en la habitación en tanto logro identificarla, siendo recibido por una cálida sonrisa de parte de su esposa.

-Hinata, perdón- se disculpó Naruto de todo corazón, sentándose en la cama y estrechando las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, -intente llegar antes pero había un embotellamiento horrible...- no tenía excusa alguna, debería haber estado junto a ella.

-No te disculpes, yo también debí avisarte antes tranquilizo- Hinata con una permanente sonrisa, alzando una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla. -Conoce a tu hija- menciono, volviendo el rostro hacia la pequeña cuna.

Nunca podría enojarse con él, no cuando se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su gran pasión; la música, para empezar lo había conocido y se había enamorado de él ya siendo un músico, por lo que pedirle que abandonara su sueño implicaría no amar por completo todo lo que él era, algo que ella nunca podría hacer, y es que si bien Hinata nunca se había sentido cómoda con la fama ni interés mediático que significaba ser la esposa del guitarrista de _Queen_, aceptaba todo eso con gusto porque amaba a Naruto con todo su corazón y todo lo que podía pedir es que Naruto fuera feliz. Tan concentrado como se había encontrado en Hinata, no fue sino hasta que aludió la presencia de una tercera persona en la habitación que él volvió el rostro hacia la pequeña cuna que se encontraba a la diestra de la cama, levantándose de esta ya aproximándose a la cuna con suma cautela y lentitud, temiendo despertar a la pequeña personita que allí dormía y a quien cargo en sus brazos. La familia _Queen_ estaba creciendo, Sai e Ino habían tenido una hija hace poco más de un mes y a quien habían nombrado, pero y si bien Naruto se había encontrado sumamente emocionado con la idea de que Hinata y él tuvieran otro hijo...nunca habían pensado en la posibilidad de su nuevo bebé fuera una niña, pero era sin lugar a dudas una sorpresa maravillosa. Como si se supiera observada, la pequeña Uzumaki de vistosos cabellos rubios abrió sus tiernos y grandes ojos azules, encontrándolos con los de su padre y esbozando lo que pareció ser una torpe sonrisa, volviendo a dormirse con total confianza luego de realizar este gesto, sabiéndose a salvo.

-Dios...- jadeo Naruto, simplemente sin palabras ante lo que veía, -Hinata, es hermosa- no lo decía solo porque fuera su hija, sino porque era verdad.

-Kushina- nombro ella, viendo claramente su emoción, llamando su atención por el nombre que había elegido, -por tu madre- no habían pensado en nombres para niñas, pero ese era perfecto.

-Gracias- sonrió él, agradecido por su elección y porque no había nombre mejor para ambos.

No sabía que más decir en ese momento porque ninguna palabra parecía hacer justicia a la inmensa alegría que sentía, y Hinata entendió eso a la perfección, sonriendo de forma perpetúa en cuanto Naruto retorno a la cama, meciendo en sus brazos a Kushina que dormía profundamente; si, era una experiencia nueva, pero absolutamente maravillosa.

* * *

_Montreux, Suiza_

Luego de su mala experiencia en _México_, todo lo que la banda podía pedir era tener un poco de tiempo en casa para recuperarse de aquella experiencia, y eso lo habían tenido ya que el nacimiento de Miyuki y luego el de Kushina había requerido que Sai y Naruto pasaran una determinada cantidad de tiempo en _Londres_, pero una vez que este breve plazo se hubo cumplido, Itachi guio a la banda a la creación de un nuevo álbum que llevara a _Queen_ a una nueva esfera, explorando un género completamente diferente, primero en el estudio Musicland en _Munich_ y ahora en _Montreux_. Habían regresado a _Munich_ y de verdad que todos habían tenido serios problemas emocionales entre sí por sus diferencias creativas, como nunca antes, es como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pudieran ni tan siquiera tolerar estar juntos en el estudio, y de hecho allí es donde menos habían podido pasar tiempo juntos para otra cosa que no fuera discutir. La principal disputa se debía a que Itachi, quien consideraba a Naruto uno de los mejores guitarrista del mundo, esta vez y al igual que Sai no quería que hubiera solos de guitarra ya que era un álbum disco, ¿Y de quien creían que era idea? Puede que Itachi y Sai no tuvieran contemplado los solo de guitarra en el álbum, por lo que no habían tenido problema de hacer un par de excepciones, pero el culpable real de todo era Deidara quien detestaba a los guitarristas y consideraba a Naruto como alguien anticuado. Pero ahora, en _Montreux_, por fin se sentían más en calma, trabajando junto a Izumo y Shino como ingenieros de sonido.

-Nos falta algo para el álbum, no sé qué es, pero algo falta- comento Itachi de forma reflexiva, masajeándose el mentón. -Un sonido diferente...una voz diferente- decidió, considerando en profundidad que nueva creación debería cerrar el álbum.

-¿Una voz diferente?- cuestiono Naruto con escepticismo, viendo bastante reducido su desempeño dentro de la banda hasta ahora.

-Sí, no cambiar las nuestras sino añadir una- tranquilizo el Akatsuki, ya pudiendo anticipar lo que estaba pensando.

Contrarios a lo entusiasmados que se encontraban Itachi y Sai respecto de este nuevo álbum, todo lo que hicieron Sasuke y Naruto fue observarse entre sí y entornar los ojos con fastidio, deseando estar en casa con sus familias en vez de solo perder el tiempo en un álbum que no querían hacer, y a Naruto en especial no le hacía mucha gracia estar en _Montreux_ esta vez, claro que _Montreux_ era cien mil veces mejor que la sobria y fría _Munich_, pero su hija Kushina había nacido recientemente y todo lo que él quería hacer era estar en casa con Hinata, pero no, en lugar de eso estaba grabando un álbum experimental que no quería hacer junto a sus amigos, y decía experimental porque de acuerdo con Itachi, _Sayi_ se había salido con la suya; harían un álbum funk o disco sin importar que Sasuke y él no estuvieran para nada de acuerdo, aunque Naruto no sabía si merecía la pena sentirse mal, él no podía hacer sus solos de guitarra pero Sasuke por otro lado estaba obligado tocar el género musical que más detestaba en su batería. A _Queen_ le encantaba _Montreux_, después de todo no había nada más acertado para sus negocios que tener su propio estudio en el extranjero para evadir un excesivo costo en impuestos, además, podían ir y quedarse allí siempre que quisieran, por lo que cada grabación siempre era amena, la ciudad y el país en general les transmitía mucha calma, a los cuatro. De pronto una figura ingreso en el estudio, era llamativa y reconocible, de piel pálida y destacable cabello rojo corto y revuelto, ojos turquesa claro con pupilas casi invisibles, y párpados ennegrecidos...era simplemente imposible no saber quién era.

-No lo creo...- jadeo Itachi, sintiendo como si se le fuera a detener el corazón.

-¿Es _él_?- cuestiono Naruto, creyendo que estaba soñando.

-No puede ser- concordó Sai con la misma sensación que él.

-Si es- afirmo Sasuke pese a su propia incredulidad.

No saber quién era Gaara Sabaku era un crimen contra la música de los años 70, el duque rojo era un ídolo para toda su generación, no solo era un cantante fantástico sino también una estrella brillante, decenas de artistas se habían formado teniéndolo por ejemplo por ejemplo y modelo, entre ellos el propio Itachi que había ideado mucha de sus performance en el escenario inspirándose en sus dramáticas y extravagantes actuaciones y su extraordinaria habilidad para reinventarse e innovar a como diera lugar, y Sasuke de idéntica forma admira su trabajo al igual que su innegable habilidad para anticiparse al resto del mundo y hacer que los críticos musicales no tuvieran otra opción que elogiarlo. Dentro de la cabina del estudio, en su descanso o debate rutinario como de costumbre, los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ no pudieron pensar siquiera, contemplando boquiabiertos al duque rojo que había ingresado en la sala y siendo recibido por Shino quien lo conocía a la perfección ya que vivía cerca, y con algo de torpeza por parte de Izumo que lo consideraba una figura majestuosa e incluso mística. Que Gaara Sabaku se presentara en el estudio no era ninguna sorpresa; a) vivía cerca y b) tenía una sesión reservada para grabar _Cat People (Putting Out the Fire) _ese día, más sí que era una sorpresa para _Queen_ que no tenía un horario programado para grabar ese día y que nunca hubiera imaginado encontrarse con él, pero y si bien los integrantes de _Queen_ se encontraban boquiabiertos, Gaara por otro lado sentía una enorme curiosidad por conocer a los llamados dioses de rock de quienes tanto había oído hablar.

-Hola, Gaara- saludo el Aburame, feliz por volver a verlo en mucho tiempo.

-¿No me presentas a tus amigos?- curioseo el Sabaku inevitablemente, volviendo el rostro hacia la cabina del otro lado del cristal.

-Claro- Shino no tuvo el menor problema en guiarlo al interior de la cabina donde la muy sorprendida banda se encontraba lista para recibirlo. -_Queen_, él es Gaara, Gaara ellos son _Queen_\- presento, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo al presentarlos con tanta normalidad.

-Un placer- saludo Sasuke, siendo el único lo bastante capaz de superar la impresión con prontitud.

-Igualmente- coincidió Gaara, estrechándole la mano al baterista, -¿les parece si tocamos algo?- planteo para familiarizarse.

-Claro- sonrió Itachi, casi sin aliento producto de los nervios, -¿por qué no vemos que podemos improvisar?- sugirió, recibiendo inmediata aprobación en respuesta.

Por el amor de Dios...estaban delante de uno de sus mayores ídolos en la vida y compartiendo el mismo aire, no podían quedar como tontos, no ahora, debían vivir la oportunidad al máximo.

* * *

La admiración era un sentimiento maravilloso y que hacia posibles grandes cosas, pero también generaba un efecto contradictorio porque si de ídolos se trataba muchas veces resultaba sumamente difícil romper el hielo ya que se veía a la otra persona como una figura distante o lejana, inalcanzable cuando en realidad todos eran seres humanos que intentaban no perder la cotidianidad o normalidad, porque como artistas humildes que algunos eran, lo más anhelado era la normalidad, y _Queen_ entendía bien eso porque nunca habían permitido que se les subieran los humos a la cabeza, por lo que los cuatro integrantes de la banda no tuvieron el menor problema en tutear al duque rojo, especialmente Sasuke y Naruto que no disfrutaban mucho de formalidades salvo en casos obligatorios, y Gaara pensaba igual. En medio de risas, bromas e ideas dispersas atestiguadas por Shino e Izumo que se encontraban permanentemente ante la mezcladora de sonido, la jornada había acabado por ser muy divertida, interpretando canciones de otros artistas para jugar y pasarla bien, simplemente improvisando algunos coros de la canción _Cool Cat _y que la banda estaba finalizando para añadirla a su nuevo álbum _Hot Space, _pero aun cuando nadie lo manifestara de viva voz, todos en el fondo tenían la intención y el deseo de concretar una canción juntos, no una versión editada o diferente de alguna de las canciones que ya formaban parte del álbum, no, una canción completamente nueva...pero eso dependía también de si Gaara estaba de acuerdo en hacer el intento y dar su aprobación al resultado final.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso? Almuerzo y luego regresamos- planteo Itachi, ideando en su mente la instancia propicia para plantearle a Gaara la idea de crear una canción nueva, -¿le parece?- consulto volviendo el rostro hacia el duque rojo.

-Llámame Gaara, Itachi- rió Gaara, divertido al ser testigo de la timidez bajo la que se ocultaba tan gran artista.

-Oh, de acuerdo- sonrió el Akatsuki ante aquella muestra de confianza, -¿Te parece, Gaara?- tuteo, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Claro- acepto el Sabaku, encantado con la idea.

Era mejor trabajar, componer y grabar con el estómago lleno, por lo que luego de un almuerzo y si todo salía bien, regresarían para grabar una canción completamente nueva...

* * *

-¿Retomamos la improvisación, Sai?- alentó Gaara en tanto volvieron a ingresar en la cabina.

-Claro- asintió el bajista, tranquilo como siempre, más en el fondo emocionado.

El tiempo transcurrido en un restaurante contiguo almorzando y bromeando entre si había sido algo maravilloso, la oportunidad de sostener una conversación amena, como si fueran grandes amigos, pero ahora y reunidos de nuevo en el estudio, todos tenían la intención de concretar un trabajo juntos ahora que la oportunidad yacía sobre la mesa, y para ellos que ya eran superestrellas, dioses del rock, estar ante una leyenda como Gaara Sabaku era algo alucinante porque lo admiraban, admiraban su presencia en los escenarios, su calidad vocal y su intelecto creativo, por lo que indudablemente todos hacían todo lo posible con tal de parecer genios musicales, porque todos querían quedar bien con él, ¿existía algo mejor que conocer a tu ídolo, tu modelo a seguir, y despertar su admiración? Pues eso es lo que ellos querían hacer, querían impresionarlo y Sai en lo personal podía enorgullecerse por haberlo logrado sin mucho esfuerzo al haber inventado de la nada un prominente y muy contagioso _riff _de bajo que iría perfecto con cualquier canción, más ahora, en cuanto el Yamanaka situó la correa del bajo sobre su hombro, situó el instrumento sobre su regazo y coloco sus manos en la posición correcta, listo para tocar...no podía ser, simplemente había olvidado cuales eran las notas, intentaba ordenarlas en su mente pero no tenían sentido alguno, no debería haber comido esa pizza en el restaurant, debería haber escrito el _riff_ antes de olvidarlo, por eso es que Ino tomaba las decisiones importantes en el funcionamiento de la casa, él no tenía cabeza para eso.

-Hay...no puedo creerlo, olvide por completo el _riff_\- no importaba cuanto buscara en su mente, el Yamanaka simplemente no podía recordar el _riff_ que había inventado.

-¿No era...dum bum ba be, doo buh dum?- rememoro el Uchiha, sentado ante la batería, esperando no equivocarse.

-¡Sí!- Sai casi chillo de emoción en su lugar, logrando rememorar el _riff_ gracias al ejemplo del baterista. -Gracias- menciono ligeramente avergonzado por ser tan despistado.

Con tal de no volver a olvidar el _riff_ como ya había hecho segundos atrás, o con el fin de rememorarlo en el peor de los casos, Sai garabateo de forma apresurada las primeras y más características notas del _riff_ en una pequeña libreta que se encontraba descartada al azar sobre la tarima. Mientras que Itachi permanecía del otro lado del cristal, ante la mezcladora de sonido junto a Shino e Izumo que esperaban una señal para comenzar a grabar, Itachi escribía lápiz en mano las primeras ideas que se le venían a la mente para esta nueva canción, intentando tener una idea aunque luego improvisaran por encima de eso; Naruto tomo su _Red Special _del atril, acomodando a la vieja dama con él la llamaba a su guitarra. Si bien estaba muy emocionado por la oportunidad que representaba con la colaboración de Gaara Sabaku en una canción, Naruto estaba bastante nervioso por la presencia de Gaara en el estudio, normalmente él siempre aportaba ideas en cada nueva canción, no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada, siempre le gustaba aportar algo aunque fuera mínimo, pero esta vez tenía que ceder y lo sabía porque esta vez no solo se trataba de _Queen_ componiendo una nueva canción, esta vez había alguien más aportando ideas y que no pertenecía a su círculo, algo completamente nuevo, y si bien ya de por si era muy difícil trabajar en armonía como _Queen_, los cuatro juntos, era todavía más difícil trabajar con Gaara que era el doble de precoz, enérgico y apasionado que ellos cuatro juntos, por lo que las pasiones ya de por si estaban a tope.

-¿Qué tal esto?- sugirió Gaara, chasqueando los dedos de forma espontánea.

-Si- asintió Naruto, curioso por el aporte, -¿listo, Sasuke?- corroboro volviendo el rostro hacia su amigo.

-Siempre- obvio Sasuke jugando con sus baquetas, ansioso por tocar.

Siguiendo el _riff_ de bajo que Sai volvió a interpretar con precisión antes de olvidarlo otra vez, Naruto y Sasuke no tardaron en unírsele, completamente a gusto por estar tocando un estilo más afín con ellos y no música disco, con Gaara añadiendo ocasionalmente chasquidos y aplausos, conformando lentamente la base musical sobre la que grabarían...si, estación seria grandiosa.

* * *

Crear una canción no tenía una medida de tiempo en particular, podía variar de minutos a horas, días o semanas e incluso el proyecto podía abandonarse por falta de interés o por no saber cómo terminarlo, pero esta vez y producto de la emoción que sentía, Itachi había conseguido escribir una canción en tiempo récord más no era el resultado final sino que algo preliminar y sobre lo que improvisar para grabar. Por el momento la canción que Itachi tenía en mente se llamaba _People on Streets_, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba y más ideas aportaba Gaara, más se convencía de que debía cambiar el nombre por _Under Pressure, _porque la canción reflejaba muy bien la presión bajo la presión bajo la que todos se encontraban. Visto o juzgado desde el exterior, grabar una canción a dúo podía pensarse como algo sumamente fácil, pero no lo era, de hecho para grabar apropiadamente una canción ambas personas debían encontrarse separadas entre sí para que sus voces no interfirieran en determinados puntos de la letra; pero además de eso, los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ tenían la costumbre de improvisar en las grabaciones, por lo que encontrarse en cabinas separadas también implicaba no saber qué es lo que otro estaba cantando, pero Gaara no trabajaba de esta forma, por lo que el Sabaku espió con la debida sutileza desde la entrada de la cabina que es lo que Itachi cantaba para que su fragmento "_improvisado_" concordara a la perfección y en un idéntico tono, con Shino e Izumo como únicos testigos y que se sonrieron entre sí de forma cómplice.

-_Um ba ba be, um ba ba be, de day da, ee day da_\- improviso Itachi, jugando con las letras_, _-_that's okay_\- sonrió inevitablemente, divirtiéndose desde luego.

-_It's the terror of knowing what the world is about, watching some good friends screaming; ¡Let me out!_\- canto Gaara, imitando el tono de voz del parsi.

-_¡Let me out!_\- completo el Akatsuki para que su voz se uniera con la de Gaara.-_P__ray tomorrow gets me higher, higher, higheeeeeeeeer_\- alzo su tono por encima de lo ya grabado, espontaneo como él solo.

-_Pressure on people, people on streets_\- el Sabaku por su parte grabo su parte en un tono uniforme, hasta estar seguro de que fuera coherente alzar la voz.

-_Day, day de mm hm_\- volvió a improvisar el vocalista, meditando muy bien todo en su mente.

Toda la canción se estaba grabando sobre la base de bajo, guitarra, batería, chasquidos y aplausos que Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai habían grabado con anterioridad y que si bien no sonaba como el resto de las canciones del álbum, parecía brillar con luz propia. Casi todos los músicos o bandas eran bastantes perezosos a la hora de trabajar, se presentaban en el estudio cuando les daba la gana e incluso solían perder el tiempo en lugar de dedicarse a grabar que era lo importante, pero _Queen_ por otro lado se pasaba jornadas completas trabajando aunque de todos sus intentos en un día de trabajo solo ocuparan un 10 o 20% en el trabajo, ellos eran verdaderamente obsesivos y perfeccionistas con su trabajo, algo que tenía muy impresionado a Gaara ya que si bien su trabajo obtenía muchísimo reconocimiento, él no era tan meticuloso en el proceso de grabar. Luego de grabar la mayoría de la letra, Itachi y Gaara se encontraban tomando un breve descanso, sentados ante la mezcladora de sonido y revisando todo lo que ya habían grabado. Para Itachi era un verdadero placer trabajar con Gaara a pesar de los ocasionales roces que habían tenido hasta ahora debido a sus personalidades, porque Gaara tenía un talento verdaderamente extraordinario, podía ser algo irritante ya que tenía ideas propias sobre como quería hacer las cosas, pero esto no era necesariamente malo ya se debía a su criterio musical, y porque era la primera vez que _Queen_ trabajaba con alguien más, todo un honor, pero el Akatsuki sí que estaba sorprendido porque todo lo grabado concordara a la perfección siendo que habían improvisado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- curioseo Itachi, sorprendido por su creatividad.

-Es fácil si te paras en el pasillo, escuchando lo que haces- contesto Gaara con fingida inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No...- el Akatsuki se cubrió los labios para no decir un improperio ante su respuesta.

Bueno, no era lo que habían tenido en mente ya que teóricamente no habían improvisado de la nada como habían pretendido hacer, pero de todas formas habían obtenido un gran resultado de esta nueva experiencia, ¿Qué más podían pedir?

* * *

_Munich, 1981_

Itachi adoraba _Munich_, y es que al pasar tanto tiempo allí la gente lo veía como a uno más, como cualquier otro ser humano en lugar de como al excéntrico líder de la banda _Queen_, tenía muchos amigos alemanes y a quienes no les importaba en lo absoluto que fuera famoso, lo que desde luego era maravilloso ya que le permitía relajarse, porque lo último que quería hacer era encerrarse y huir de la prensa, enloquecería si hacia eso. Cualquiera que pasara una larga temporada en un importante centro de la cultura europea como lo era _Munich_, se habría sumergido en su rica historia y en su variada arquitectura, disfrutando de las múltiples atracciones que había para ofrecer...pero para Itachi la principal atracción de _Munich_ era su bullicioso ambiente gay que se concentraba en una pequeña zona conocida como "_el triángulo de las Bermudas_", un refugio para homosexuales de todos los países de _Europa_. El ambiente gay de _Munich_ era distendido, relajado, intoxicanté y adictivo, por lo que Itachi se sentía capaz de experimentar abiertamente, sin que lo siguieran a todas partes y convirtieran en titular cada cosa que hiciera, podía ser libre. Por ello no era de extrañar que se encontrara en uno de tantos clubes, riendo y bromeando con un grupo de amigos entre quienes se encontraba Izumo que si bien era plenamente heterosexual, estando casado y teniendo hijos que lo esperaban en casa, no veía problema alguno en acompañar a Itachi una noche, después de todo una fiesta era una fiesta, y todos necesitaban eso tras un largo día en el estudio de grabación.

-Por supuesto, ¡me encanta!- chillo una de los presentes, divertida y extasiada.

Concentrado hasta entonces en su propio divertimento, Itachi volvió el rostro hacia tan luminosa y contagiosa risa femenina, localizando a una seductora y muy hermosa mujer de piel blanca como el marfil, muy alta y con una figura sumamente voluptuosa, de ojos celestes como un tempano de hielo, cabello rubio en una elegante melena que le enmarcaba el rostro, se encontraba enfundada en un favorecedor vestido negro de chiffon, de mangas semi ceñidas hasta las muñecas, profundo escote en V hasta la altura del vientre para exponer adrede sus atributos, cinturón negro de la misma tela del vestido y que servía como fajín, larga falda hasta los tobillos y tacones a juego que la hacían ver aún más alta. Era toda una belleza, pero que ciertamente era todo menos una adolescente, era una mujer adulta y que se jactaba de su experiencia en la vida, resuelta autónoma y que no tenía ningún tabú a la hora de vivir la vida, prueba de ello era el lugar donde estaba y como no tenía problema alguno en tratar con todos los integrantes de la comunidad gay y que la conocían bajo el apodo de la "_Gran Mama_", guardándole un especial cariño por ser una figura del mundo porno, no era alemana en lo absoluto sino que austriaca. Pese a que fuera una de las pocas mujeres que elegían visitar un club tan extravagante, no llamaba tanto la atención por su gran belleza ya que todos o gran parte de los presentes parecían conocerla, pero Itachi no ya que nunca antes la había visto, y para quien resulto ser la estrella más brillante; necesitaba desesperadamente saber su nombre, tanto que por impulso zarandeo ligeramente el hombro de Izumo que como buen alemán podía darle una respuesta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el Akatsuki sin dejar de observarla.

-Samui Kumogakure, la "_Gran Mamá_"- contesto Izumo, ya habiendo perdido la cuenta de las innumerables veces que Samui frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares.

Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, ella alzo la mirada en la dirección de Itachi, observándolo intensamente; ella era _Samui Kumogakure_.

* * *

**PD:** Saludos, mis amores, **aquí me tienen de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que me tarde dos días en hacer y documentándome lo más posible en reportajes periodísticos en biografías** **:3** Les recuerdo que **ya tengo dos historias más en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**" por lo que pueden comentar con libertad cualquier sugerencia o aporte que tengan ya que eso me ayudaría muchisimo :3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y única **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras y dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma sus halagos y que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Obito Uchiha como John Reid

**-**Gaara Sabaku como David Bowie

**-**Izumo Kamizuki como Reinhold Mack

**-**Shino Aburame como David Richards

**-**Samui Kumogakure como Barbara Valentin

**-**Idate Morino como John Bonham

**-**Toneri Otsutsuki como John Lennon

**-**Sasori Akatsuna como Michael Jackson

**-**Chōjūrō Kirigakure como Elton John

**-**Kushina Uzumaki como Louisa May

**-**Miyuki Yamanaka como Laura Deacon

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Queen & Michael Jackson:** **el fallecido rey del pop era muy amigo de Freddie Mercury**, no solo solía asistir a sus conciertos sino que** incluso le propuso a Mercury que colaborara en la canción Thriller**, y **en 1983 ambos iconos musicales se reunieron para grabar las demos de tres canciones**; "**There Must Be More to Life Than This**", "**State of Shock**" y "**Victory**", **que desgraciadamente no llegaron a terminarse**. Hasta hoy hay muchos rumores sobre porque el rey del pop y el dios del rock no pudieron concretar ninguna canción, **se dice que Freddie no aprobaba que Michael se presentara en el estudio con su mascota que era un chimpancé** o que **Michael desaprobaba el consumo de drogas de Mercury**, pero en base a todas las biografías que he leído **creo que lo más acertado a decir es que ninguno tuvo tiempo para completar el proyecto, Queen se pasaba horas, días y semanas grabando en el estudio y Michael tenía una agenda y carrera muy ocupada en la década de los 80**.

**Queen en México:** **Queen se presento por primera vez en México en 1981 como parte de su gira sudamericana por el álbum** "**The Game**", lo que prometía ser una experiencia maravillosa **fue un completo desastre, partiendo por un gobierno corrupto y una pésima organización ya que incluso se destino comida en mal estado o podrida para la banda y quienes trabajaban con ellos, además de que al igual que ocurrió en Caracas, Venezuela, también se presentaron algunos problemas y hasta cancelaciones.** No quiero sonar despectiva con alguna amiga o amigo mexicano que este leyendo esto, pero **creo que el problema en su país es la organización para ciertos eventos porque y si bien Queen no vivo a Chile hasta después de la muerte de Freddie, y disponemos de pocos recursos, la banda se ha presentado con gran satisfacción hasta ahora, incluso ha pisado Australia de forma obligatoria en sus giras aunque fueron insultados en sus inicios**.

**Queen & Hot Space:** yo en lo personal no considero malo a ningún álbum de Queen, los he oído todos y los disfruto por completo, pero...**la realización de este álbum fue un verdadero milagro porque los cuatro integrantes de la banda atravesaron por su crisis más fuerte; pasaban pocas horas en el estudio de grabación, discutían todo el tiempo y no podían soportarse entre si.** Uno de los grandes hitos del álbum fue la colaboración de **David Bowie, el duque blanco, quien se presento en el estudio para grabar Cat People (Putting Out the Fire)**, eso y que vivía cerca. **Originalmente se planeo que colaborara en la finalización de la canción Cool Cat, pero finalmente Freddie y él compusieron una canción completamente nueva, Under Pressure**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	18. Chapter 17

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Life is Real (Song for Lennon)**" del álbum **Hot Space** de **Queen** de 1982, "**I Want to Break Free**" y "**It's a Hard Life**" del álbum **The Works** de 1984.

* * *

_Londres, 1982_

_Queen_ no era banda conocida por hablar con los periodistas en lo absoluto, pero por primera vez habían tenido la necesidad de recurrir a ello para promocionar su álbum _Hot Space _y que tenía muy pocas o positivas repercusiones hasta ahora. El primero ante la larga mesa era Naruto quien vestía una cómoda chaqueta deportiva azul oscuro con largas mangas de color blanco a excepción de las muñequeras, jeans azul oscuro y zapatillas Adidas blancas, con su exuberante melena rubia haciéndolo destacar como siempre. A su lado se encontraba Itachi que se mantenía sobrio y despierto, bebiendo un vaso de agua, enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una playera sin mangas color rojo, desgastados jeans azul claro, zapatillas deportivas blancas, su largo cabello ébano peinado en una coleta como siempre, y gafas de sol oscuras para ocultar su resaca y fatiga por las consecuencias de vivir fiesta tras fiesta. Sentado a su derecha se encontraba Sasuke, luciendo tremendamente serio por primera vez en mucho tiempo; camisa negra, corbata blanca y traje azul oscuro, con su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado y usando gafas de sol oscuras para proteger su vista frágil de los flashes de las cámaras. Finalmente y a su lado se encontraba Sai, casual pero serio pero en una formal chaqueta negra estampada en tenues líneas gris oscuro, camisa negra de cuello en V estampada en tenues flores color crema, pantalones negros, zapatillas blancas y su cabello oscuro ligeramente despeinado. La rueda de prensa podría estar saliendo mejor si los periodistas fueran respetuosos o si por lo menos hicieran preguntas inteligentes o interesantes, pero no hacían eso, por el contrario, lo único que hacían era atosigarlos con preguntas sobre sus vidas privadas y que ellos claramente no querían responder, especialmente Itachi.

-Itachi, como el líder de _Queen_, ¿te sientes responsable por el éxito de la banda?- pregunto uno de los periodistas.

-No soy el líder de _Queen_, solo soy el vocalista- contesto Itachi mecánicamente, disgustado con ser el centro de atención.

-Una pregunta para Itachi- solicito otro antes de formular su pregunta, -¿has dudado de tu talento?- inquirió con auténtica curiosidad.

-No, que estúpida pregunta- contesto el Akatsuki, no pudiendo creer que le hicieran una pregunta así.

-No hagas caso, Itachi- tranquilizo Naruto, alentándolo a ignorar a los periodistas tanto como quisiera.

-¿Quién sigue?- Itachi agradecía enormemente la preocupación de Naruto, pero en ese momento no podía demostrarlo, no ante los periodistas.

-Itachi, tu cabello- menciono uno de los periodistas, alzando la voz para ser oído, -¿por qué no te cortas el cabello?- escuchando aquello, Naruto volvió el rostro hacía Kakashi que se encontraba a varios pasos de él y que únicamente se encogió de hombros; preguntas eran preguntas.

-Vivo en _Inglaterra_, no quiero destacar- contesto el vocalista con absoluta normalidad.

-Siguiente...- alentó el Uzumaki, pacifista como siempre.

-Y tú, tus modales, arréglalos- interrumpió Itachi, no pudiendo dejar pasar aquello tan fácilmente, -es una pregunta muy grosera para cualquiera- añadió, no porque a él le molestara, a decir verdad estaba acostumbrado, pero a otros si podría molestarles.

-Si, fue grosera- murmuro Naruto por lo bajo, haciendo sonreír sutilmente a Itachi en respuesta.

Siempre había mucha polémica en torno a Itachi, especialmente desde que había adoptado la llamada imagen gay de mantener el cabello largo y peinado en una coleta, pero para Itachi eso no tenía nada que ver con su orientación sexual, solo de que se viera y sintiera cómodo consigo mismo y ese estilo se lo permitía, ¿Cuál era el maldito problema?, ¿Por qué no se metían en sus propios problemas en lugar de indagar en su vida? Por favor, debía haber algo más interesante que él. Que Itachi llamara la atención de la prensa no era para nada extraño, claro que podía ser alguien muy aburrido y tranquilo gran parte del tiempo, pero también podía incurrir en excesos demenciales y extravagantes en comparación con Sasuke, Naruto y Sai que llevaban vidas tranquilas como hombres casados, de ahí que fuera el centro de atención. Para Itachi todo se trataba de hacer de todo con todos, pero contrarios a lo que otros si creían de Itachi, ellos tres estaban convencidos de que era bisexual aunque nunca hablara de su sexualidad con ellos salvo en contadas oportunidades, y ellos creían eso no solo porque sabían que participaba en una que otra orgía, sino porque lo habían visto llevarse a la cama a algunas de las bellezas más grandes que hubieran visto durante las giras, si él no se había declarado gay a sus amigos y hermanos, ¿por qué el resto de la gente creía que lo era? Si fuera gay, ya lo habría dicho, después de todo mentir no iba nada bien con él. Pero esta división entre la vida pública y privada no bastaba para los periodistas, ellos querían escándalos y extravagancias que solo la vida de Itachi Akatsuki podía proporcionarles.

-En tu canción _Life is Real_, ¿a qué te refieres al decir; "_el amor es una ruleta_"?- inquirió otro periodista, teniendo cuidado de como empleaba las palabras para así obtener una respuesta, -¿Insinúas que cuantas más parejas tengas hay más probabilidades de...contraer algo?- planteo con suspicacia.

-¿Qué?- Itachi se sintió confundido por el contexto implícito en aquella pregunta. -No lo sé, aún no he descifrado el amor- contesto finalmente sin dar ningún detalle en concreto.

-Pero implica otra cosa, Itachi- insistió el periodista en busca de una respuesta.

-Oh, esa pregunta debería ser para Sasuke- bromeo el Akatsuki volviendo el rostro hacia su mejor amigo que se encontraba sentado a su derecha.

-Cuidado- advirtió Sasuke únicamente antes de darle otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Okey, era un maldito miserable que engañaba a su esposa con diferentes mujeres en cada nueva gira, ¿y qué? Era solo sexo, no es como si fuera el primer ni el último hombre de la tierra en practicar la infidelidad, pero contrario a la mayoría él no se molestaba en siquiera saber el nombre de las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama al azar, no tenía porque, era solo sexo para palear el estar lejos de casa y de su esposa. Sakura era indispensable para él, ella le daba absolutamente todo lo que podía pedir; amor, sinceridad, lealtad, tranquilidad, un lugar al que pertenecer y tenían un hijo juntos, lo que tenía con Sakura era algo suyo únicamente, su propio trozo de cielo, su nirvana, ella sabía que él frecuentaba a otras mujeres durante las giras, pero no sabía el número y no tenía porque, ¿eso cambiaba algo? La amaba a ella, no a otras mujeres, eso era lo único importante. Aquella era una mala broma y eso Itachi lo sabía bien, especialmente delante de las cámaras, él mismo cambiaba de parejas muy seguidamente intentando encontrar a ese alguien que lo hiciera sentir plenamente feliz, algo bastante similar a lo que hacía su mejor amigo, con la única diferencia de que Sasuke no buscaba ningún tipo de afecto, solo desahogo físico, pero siempre era bueno emplear sus andanzas para quitarse de encima a los asfixiantes periodistas que lo atosigaban con sus preguntas; hacía de todo con todos, hombres y mujeres por igual, ¿y que importaba? Era su vida, lo importante era que hacia música, lo que ocurriera en la intimidad era su asunto, de nadie más, el día que decidiera abandonar la música se volvería un _stripper_ y entonces la prensa podría ventilar su vida privada, hasta entonces no.

-Itachi, en cuanto a tu vida privada hay muchas fotos tuyas, en los tabloides, en las que te ves ebrio o enfermo- planteo otro periodista sin formular una pregunta realmente.

-Decídete; ebrio o enfermo- espeto Itachi, no queriendo contestar esa pregunta.

-Yo tuve un resfriado, por si les interesa- comento Sai con naturalidad, intentando ser de ayuda.

-Nos encantaría responder preguntas sobre resfriados, pero quisiéramos hablar del álbum- retomo Naruto, intentando centrar el enfoque de los periodistas en lo que era importante; la música, -¿alguien tiene preguntas sobre la música?- pregunto intentando que dejaran de atosigar a Itachi con preguntas que él claramente no quería contestar.

-Itachi, tus padres son _zoroastrianos_ conservadores- aludió uno de los periodistas ante la desazón de todos sus colegas y que trataban de obtener atención, -me pregunto; ¿qué opinan de tu imagen pública?- curioseo, esperando poder obtener una respuesta.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- suspiro el guitarrista por lo bajo, no viéndole sentido a semejante pregunta.

-Mis padres murieron en un incendio en _Irak_\- contesto el Akatsuki llanamente, no queriendo hablar de su familia.

-De hecho eso...eso no es cierto- contrario el periodista, sorprendido por su respuesta. -Solo quiero saber si están orgullosos de ti- añadió para justificar su curiosidad.

-¿Tus padres están orgullosos de ti?, ¿Esto es lo que esperaban?- cuestiono Itachi en su lugar, siendo quien formulara las preguntas ahora.

-Espero que lo estén...- contesto él, suponiendo que así era.

-No, la verdad yo no lo creo- refuto el vocalista, dando por terminada la conversación.

-¿Alguien quiere hablar del álbum?- pregunto el Uzumaki nuevamente, intentando no sonar tan exasperado de como realmente se sentía.

Aunque en ese momento se empeñase en mediar como pacifista, Naruto no le tenía ningún tipo de afecto a la prensa, ¿Cómo tenerle afecto a quienes al igual que los críticos no parecían sino querer destruirlos? Pero en ese momento no se trataba de si ellos le tenían o no consideraciones de algún tipo a la prensa, su deber como amigos era proteger a Itachi cuya privacidad intentaba ser vulnerada como siempre. Itachi podía ser la persona más amable del mundo, en serio, pero todo eso bien podía irse al carajo si intentaban siquiera obtener algún tipo de información sobre su familia, por ello era tan cuidadoso con como separaba su vida privada de su vida pública y por eso se había cambiado el nombre y apellido, para que sus padres y hermana llevaran una existencia tranquila y no fueran molestados por nadie. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la carnaza de la prensa?, ¿Por qué no podían hacer preguntas sobre la música en vez de indagar su vida privada? Se tomaba grandes molestias para no aparecer en los periódicos ni nada parecido; cumplía con los compromisos publicitarios que se esperaban de él, pero no iba a ninguna de las grandes fiestas del mundo del espectáculo ni a los estrenos o conciertos de otros artistas como si hacían otros, era una persona reservada, la música era su trabajo y el estudio su oficina, eso era todo lo que los buitres de la prensa necesitaban saber. Resulto particularmente divertido en cierto modo como, tras la pacifica intervención de Naruto, todos los periodistas comenzaron a discutir entre sí, incapaces de llegar a un consenso y luchando por un poco de atención de ellos cuatro.

-¡Silencio!- grito uno de los presentes, llamando al orden.

-Itachi, ¿puedes hablarnos de los rumores relacionados con tu sexualidad?- planteo una joven periodista, aprovechando el silencio que se generó tras este llamado de atención.

-¿Qué hay de los rumores sobre tu falta de sexualidad?- contrario Itachi a modo de broma, eligiendo cambiar de tema. -Solo soy un prostituto musical, querida- le gustaba definirse así, era más divertido.

-¿Puedes responder la pregunta?- insistió ella, ya que no había obtenido una respuesta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, cielo?- curioseo el vocalista, con una idea rondándole la mente.

-Konan Amegakure- se presentó la peliazul serenamente.

-Konan- repitió Itachi en un tono falsamente suave.

-¿Sí?- afirmo ella.

-¿Esa cosa entre tus piernas, muerde?- bromeo, siendo sardónico a propósito.

-Responde la pregunta, por favor- insistió la peliazul, nada divertida con la broma.

-Ay, que amable- comento Sai con inevitable sarcasmo.

-Oigan, somos cuatro aquí arriba- recordó Itachi, realmente cansado de ser el centro de atención.

-¿Qué es lo que te asusta, Itachi?- cuestiono Konan, intentando entenderlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?, ¿Cuál es la verdad?- espeto el Akatsuki, no queriendo contestar más preguntas de ese tipo.

-¿Puedes ser honesto por una vez?- insistió ella, sin darse por vencida.

-¿Por qué mientes sobre tus padres, Itachi?- pregunto otro periodista, aprovechando la ocasión.

-Yo no miento en nada de lo que digo, solo...solamente...es mi problema- contesto él, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso.

Aquella era una incógnita recurrente y a la que la prensa siempre buscaba encontrarle una respuesta; si bien Itachi nunca se había declarado ni declararía gay oficialmente, si se consideraba un hombre bisexual o fuera de los cánones establecidos, sin embargo un gran número de personas creían que era gay, pensaban mal de _Queen _y lo ofendían por ello, aunque eso les daba igual a Naruto, _Sayi_ y Sasuke, para ellos tres Itachi seguía siendo su gran amigo, su hermano del alma y vocalista, y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso. Claro que nunca faltaban críticas e insulto de sectores conservadores que gritaban; "_Dios odia a los gays_", "_La homosexualidad es un pecado_" o sandeces así, pero que eran irrelevantes para _Queen_, ellos cuatro eran una familia y nadie podría cambiar eso, menos aún la opinión de una minoría. Siendo brutalmente honestos, pocos comprendían la motivación de la promiscuidad y la decadencia de Itachi, como amigos y compañeros ellos tres simplemente elegían encogerse de hombros al respecto y dejar que Itachi hiciera lo que quisiera ya que, en cualquier caso, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgar? Lo que Itachi elegía hacer de su vida privada era asunto suyo, de nadie más, menos aún de la prensa. El ruido y brillo de los flashes de las cámaras, los murmullos, la tensión casi respirable en el aire por ser el centro de atención...todo contribuyo a que Itachi comenzara a sentir que se estaba hiperventilando por ser juzgado y observado como si estuviera en exhibición en un zoológico o como si fuera la última atracción, y no tomo mucho tiempo para que el resto de la banda se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía; había sido un verdadero error convocar a la prensa.

-Nuestros lectores te aman, Itachi- menciono uno de los periodistas sin darse cuenta de lo que todos ellos estaban causando, -nuestros lectores quieren saberlo- añadió de forma insistente.

-¿Qué quieren saber sus lectores?, ¡¿Qué quieren saber?!- estallo Itachi, alzando la voz, volviéndose víctima de la presión, los nervios y la ira.

Sin molestarse en pensarlo siquiera, Itachi se levantó de la mesa y abandono la habitación tan pronto como le fue posible bajo la atónita mirada de los periodistas, seguido muy de cerca por Deidara, el resto de la banda, y Kakashi desde luego. ¿Por qué la prensa no dejaba de atacarlo?, ¿Por qué no dejaban de verlo como si fuera un fenómeno?

* * *

La rueda de prensa había sido un fracaso por completo tal y como Sasuke había vaticinado que lo seria, pero aunque todos estuvieran disgustados por el recibimiento que había tenido _Hot Space_, más pronto que tarde la banda regreso a sus habituales reuniones en el estudio para la creación del nuevo álbum bautizado como _The Works _y que hasta ahora se componía de cinco canciones; _Tear It Up _escrita por Naruto, _It's a Hard Life _y _Man On The Prowl _que habían sido escritas por Itachi, _I Want to Break Free_ que era creación de Sai, y _Machines (Or 'Back to Humans')_ que era una colaboración entre Naruto y él. Luego del revés de _Hot Space_ habían regresado al tradicional rock and roll que caracterizaba a _Queen_ ya que después de todo y en esencia _Hot Space _solo había sido un álbum experimental. Sasuke estaciono su auto delante de su casa luego de otra jornada de deliberación de la banda en torno a la realización los vídeos musicales para algunas de las nuevas canciones, vestía una simple camiseta blanca de mangas cortas que más bien parecía una camisa bajo una sudadera de aspecto formal color negro y que permanecía abierta, mangas hasta los codos con el borde de color gris claro, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos, con su rebelde cabello azabache azulado ligeramente despeinado como siempre. Tras estacionar el auto, el Uchiha abrió la puerta principal, encontrándose con una imagen por demás idílica; su hermosa esposa sentada sobre el sofá y viendo la televisión, y Daisuke coloreando sobre la alfombra, ambos alzando la mirada y sonriéndole nada más verlo. Qué bueno era estar en casa...

-Hola, papá- saludo Daisuke desde la alfombra, sonriéndole a su padre que le revolvió ligeramente el cabello.

Sakura observo todo sentada sobre el sofá, vistiendo bastante menos glamorosa de como acostumbraba; camiseta de tirantes blanca bajo una blusa ligeramente más gruesa de color amarillo brillante con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones y cómodas zapatillas blancas, con el cabello suelto y ligeramente despeinado...más para Sasuke su esposa eran sin lugar a dudas la mujer más hermosa del mundo. De estar en su lugar, cualquier otro matrimonio habría terminado hace muchísimo tiempo; Sakura no era ajena de la verdad, sabía muy bien que Sasuke la engañaba en cada nueva gira y con múltiples mujeres, obviamente él no se lo decía pero ella lo sabía y a decir verdad estaba acostumbrada porque sabía que él no sentía nada por esas otras mujeres, lo comprendía muy bien, y por lo mismo es que prefería ignorar este hecho. Sasuke no la hacía dudar ni un minuto de sus sentimientos ya que si bien no sentía nada por las mujeres que frecuentaba en las giras, a ella no había un solo día en que no le dijera _te amo_, y si no lo hacía con palabras, lo hacía con acciones y de un modo en que a ella le resultaba completamente imposible dudar que era sincero, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie y viceversa. Estando en _Londres_ o mejor dicho en _Inglaterra_ en general y estando cerca de ella por unos escasos kilómetros en vehículo o avión, no prestaba atención a otras mujeres en lo absoluto, pero en giras largas, que duraban meses y que sucedían en otros países...esa era otra historia, aunque ella entendía que era algo que ocurría por impulso y costumbre, no porque no la amara. Eran inmensamente felices juntos y se amaban a su propia manera, por lo que no había nada que hiciera infeliz su matrimonio, nada era lo suficientemente malo como para separarlos, ni nunca lo seria.

-Bienvenido- saludo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa en tanto su esposo se dejó caer a su lado sobre el sofá.

-Gracias- susurro Sasuke, besándole amorosamente la mejilla y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, -¿no tuviste trabajo?- supuso ya que solo despreocupaba tanto su apariencia cuando no salía de casa y eso era en sus días libres.

-No, hoy no me requirió nadie- confirmo ella con una permanente sonrisa, reposando su cuello contra los hombros de él.

-Que suerte- agradeció el Uchiha, manteniendo su rostro tan cerca de ella como le fue posible

Una de las virtudes del trabajo de su esposa es que podía trabajar desde casa, en cierto modo era su propia jefa, trabajaba con más personas que la ayudaban en la adquisición de recursos para lo que hacía, pero esencialmente era ella quien siempre tomaba todas las decisiones, lo que desde luego era maravilloso para Sasuke, claro que sabía que lo que él pedía que ella hiciera era algo estúpido; estar en casa siempre que él tuviera tiempo libre o cuando volviera de una nueva gira, Sakura era diferente del resto de la gente, no había dejado de trabajar por casarse con él ni por ser madre, era una mujer independiente y que disfrutaba de sentirse útil, y él no tenía ningún problema con eso, de hecho eso lo hacía admirarla todavía más. Era inmensamente feliz en ese momento, en casa, junto a su esposa y su hijo...pero, ni aun cuando quisiera no podía tener la mente en blanco; ya habían decidido que _It's a Hard Life _y_ I Want to Break Free _tendrían en definitiva vídeos musicales, de hecho Itachi estaba desarrollando todo un concepto para _It's a Hard Life_, pero aún no tenían una nada en mente para _I Want to Break Free_, salvo por una idea que Itachi estaba desarrollando secretamente y Sasuke quería cambiar eso, quería contribuir con un concepto creativo para el vídeo, pero ninguna de las ideas que tenía le parecían lo bastante buenas como para usarlas. Conociendo a su esposo tan bien como lo conocía, Sakura no necesito de mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que aun cuando estuviera abrazándola, Sasuke tenía la mente ocupada por múltiples pensamientos entorno al trabajo de la banda, y ella quería ayudarlo aunque fuera un poco.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Sakura, volviendo su rostro y observándolo atentamente.

-No, solo...- intento contrariar el Uchiha inútilmente y ante lo que se esposa arqueo una ceja en respuesta, prueba de que no le creía, -los chicos y yo aún no elegimos que hacer para el vídeo de "_I Want to Break Free_"- confeso irremediablemente, abrazándola más contra sí, buscando refugio en ella, -Itachi está desarrollando una idea, pero no quiere usarla por completo- menciono, intentando pensar en algo con que ayudar, sin éxito.

-Y tiene razón, puede ser aburrido ser repetitivos- asintió ella, de acuerdo con el criterio de Itachi como siempre.

-Quiero aportar algo, pero no se me ocurre nada lo bastante original y que no sea tan formal ni serio- admitió él, intercambiando una mirada con su esposa.

_Queen_ se destacaba de entre el resto de las bandas o músicos en general por romper con lo establecido y adelantarse a lo que hacían otros, por lo que volver sus vídeos musicales algo monótono o aburrido no era lo que querían, pero siguiendo el criterio extravagante de Itachi toda la banda estaba convencida de que deslumbrarían sin ninguna duda, más esa seguridad se había convertido en indecisión y temor cuando Itachi había dicho que no quería ocupar su idea en todo el vídeo ya que involucraba la participación del _Ballet Real de Londres _a quienes no quería comprometer en demasía si algo salía mal, y porque tal vez resultaría aburrido emplear un solo concepto en el vídeo. Lo que Sasuke quería hacer era algo completamente distinto de lo que hubieran hecho en sus vídeos con anterioridad, algo ingenioso y que dejara a todos con la boca abierta, pero no sabía qué hacer, ninguna de las ideas que surcaran su mente tenía ese factor sorpresa que él quería lograr. Sakura lo medito en silencio, correspondiendo al abrazo, Sai había escrito _I Want to Break Free _con la intención de mostrar la perspectiva masculina del movimiento de liberación femenina que cobraba tanta importancia durante el último tiempo, ¿Qué podría representar a la canción pero sin quitarle al público general la oportunidad de darle su propia interpretación? Liberación femenina...en ese momento recordó la telenovela que estaba viendo, sintiendo como si literalmente se encendiera un foco sobre su cabeza; _Queen_ era una banda conocida por su sentido del humor y particularidades, lo habían hecho todo en su carrera musical hasta ahora, pero no una parodia...

-¿Y si parodian _Coronation Street_?- propuso ella, volviendo el rostro hacia su esposo.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño, no entendiendo de qué estaba hablando.

-_Coronation Street_, la telenovela que veo, es divertida y todo el mundo la ve- reitero Sakura, señalando la pantalla del televisor en que aparecían los créditos del capítulo que acababa de terminar, -además parodiar una historia es algo innovador, aún más desde una canción- esclareció ya que gran parte de los vídeos musicales de _Queen_ eran esencialmente serios.

-Y vestirnos de mujeres...- murmuro él, siguiéndole el hilo a su idea y profundizando en ello todavía más.

-Ahora yo preguntare; ¿qué?- cuestiono ella, suponiendo que había oído mal y que Sasuke en realidad no estaba proponiendo algo así.

-¿Qué es más irreverente que una parodia? Hombres vestidos de mujeres- plasmo el Uchiha, con una ligera sonrisa divertida por la idea que tenía en mente. -Daisuke, ¿me das una hoja?- solicito a su hijo que sin dudarlo le tendió una hoja en blanco y un lápiz. -Gracias, ¿cuáles son los personajes?- inquirió inclinándose sobre la mesita delante del sofá para escribir cómodamente.

-Una abuela gruñona, una madre aburrida, una ama de casa y una adolescente- detallo la pelirosa vagamente. -¿Qué se te ocurrió, Sasuke?- pregunto tremendamente confundida y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

-Ya lo verás- contesto él sonriendo ladinamente.

Ella tendría que ver el resultado de esta loca idea suya al mismo tiempo que el resto de la gente, pero con una diferencia; ella participaría de todo el proceso, al fin y cabo era su idea.

* * *

-_But life still goes on_\- canto Itachi observando fijamente a la cámara con coquetería.

Cruzando el umbral de la cocina con cortos pasitos femeninos a propósito y sacudiendo un pequeño plumero amarillo en su mano derecha, Itachi regreso al plató que representaba una sala familiar compuesta por sus tres amigos y compañeros de banda, con él particularmente vestido como una sexy ama de casa; sweater rosado de cuello alto y sin mangas por sobre los pechos falsos que llevaba debajo, corta peluca azabache con flequillo y bajo la que ocultaba su coleta, pronunciados pendientes circulares color rosa brillante, mini falda negra de cuero hasta los muslos y ceñida en la cintura, medias negras con liguero y zapatos de tacón de dos centímetros. Inicialmente había pedido tacones más pronunciados pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que así no podría caminar, otra razón para valorar tanto a las mujeres que por belleza y estética soportaban lo que nadie más podía, algo admirable. Lo primero que Itachi vio al entrar en la salita fue a Naruto sentado en el pequeño sillón, ojeando con aparente interés una revista, inmerso en su propio mundo, con las piernas alargadas y apoyadas en el borde de la pequeña mesita en un evidente afán de comodidad, vistiendo un femenino camisón rosa pálido diez centímetro bajo la rodilla, ribeteado en encaje en el escote, bajo el pecho y en el dobladillo, calcetines rosa brillante con una delgada franja negra, pantuflas de conejito color rosa, un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello y su exuberante y rebelde cabello rubio mantenido a ralla por ondulines de diferente colores entre sí.

-_I can't get used to living without, living without, living without you_-continuo su paso por la salita, sacudiendo imaginariamente su plumero por sobre los sofás hasta tener el escritorio a su espalda.-_by my side, I don't want to live alone_\- en un gesto dramáticamente coqueto poso sus manos en las caderas inclinándose con falsa seriedad antes de dirigirse al sofá donde Sai se encontraba sentado_, _-_¡hey!_\- fingiéndose de mal humor, Sai aparto la mirada con aparente reprobación, permitiéndole volver su atención a su mejor amigo;-_God knows_\- de cara a la cámara ambos gesticularon aquella frase antes de tomar caminos diferentes; Sasuke centrando su atención en el cuaderno sobre el escritorio e Itachi dirigiéndose a la escalera de forma cadenciosa.

Sentado delante del escritorio y con cuaderno delante de él se encontraba Sasuke quien mantenía una pierna cruzada por sobre la otra, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que resonaba través de los alto parlantes, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, vistiendo un uniforme de colegiala; blusa blanca, corbata amarilla brillante con líneas rosas a imagen del pequeño sombrero que traía colgado en la espalda, corta falda plisada de color negro hasta los muslos, medias gris oscuro, calcetas blancas, zapatos negros y peluca azache azulada que le llagaba hasta los hombros formando ligeras ondas, con dos pequeños moños de color negro y lunares blancos en la coronilla. No era ninguna broma decir que si no hubiera nacido como hombre, Sasuke habría sido una hermosa mujer, porque en ese momento, con sus rasgos tan cincelados y vestido de colegiala resultaba muy convincente, tanto que incluso Itachi lucho por mantenerse serio al verlo. Por otro lado Sai se hallaba sentado sobre el sofá con expresión monótona, leyendo el periódico y negando en silencio como lo haría una abuela conservadora. El Yamanaka vestía una blusa blanca de cuello alto y cerrado, falda plisada diez centímetros bajo la rodilla, largo abrigo de color negro, bufanda aterciopelada a juego, medias y guantes negros, zapatos de tipo pantufla gris oscuro con detalles ligeramente más claros, corta peluca encanecida, un pequeño sombrero sobre la cabeza y un par de pendientes de perla; un pequeño préstamo que le había solicitado a su esposa Ino.

-_Got to make it on my own_\- el Akatsuki se apoyó en la baranda de la escalera, comenzando a subir lentamente, teniendo cuidado de realizar cada movimiento lo más femeninamente que le fue posible, rozando su cuerpo contra la baranda, observando a la cámara_, _-_so baby can't you see_, _I've got to break free_\- finalmente y al llegar a lo alto de la escalera alzo una de sus piernas hacia atrás en un gesto sumamente romántico y principesco.

La idea de parodiar la exitosa telenovela _Coronation Street _era ahora una realidad mientras grababan el vídeo para _I Want to Break Free_, vestidos de mujeres...

* * *

Las grabaciones de los vídeos promocionales o musicales a menudo eran largas y tediosas, con muchos disfraces incómodos y estrafalarios que en su mayoría eran ocurrencia de Itachi, a excepción de en esta oportunidad en que gran parte del concepto visual del vídeo había sido idea de Sasuke. Sai no podría haber estado más agradecido de estar vestido como una abuelita gruñona, enfundado con un abrigo en contrapunto con sus compañeros; Naruto se veía ridículo vestido con un camisón y zapatillas de conejo, y él lo sabía, Itachi llevaba tacones, medias negras, falda corta, suéter rosa y corta peluca negra...si Itachi se veía ridículo o no, no le importaba, de hecho el Akatsuki estaba convencido de que se veía divino vestido de mujer. Pero quien inevitablemente acaparaba las miradas era Sasuke quien lucía increíblemente convincente y atractiva como colegiala, claro que el Uchiha tenía más que claro que se veía como un idiota, pero no le importaba, de hecho se sentía extrañamente cómodo y esa no era ninguna broma. Sobre el sofá del plató del set de rodaje, los cuatro integrantes de la banda posaron para una de tantas fotografías que guardarían para ellos como recuerdo; Naruto y Sai sentados en el centro del sofá, el Uzumaki con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra y el Yamanaka de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria, Sasuke e Itachi sentados sobre los brazos del sofá, con las piernas cruzadas pese a lo cortas que eran sus respectivas faldas, luciendo increíblemente convincentes en sus atuendos, y graciosos desde luego. Los cuatro por poco y se olvidaron de respirar, posando para la cámara que sostenía una de las integrantes del ballet y que ya había grabado sus escenas junto al resto de sus colegas y el vocalista de la banda.

-No se muevan...- advirtió ella antes de presionar el botón y tomar la fotografía, -listo- sonrió, tendiéndole la cámara al Uzumaki.

-Gracias- agradeció Naruto, levantándose del sofá y recibiendo la cámara.

-De nada- sonrió ella, despidiéndose antes de emprender rumbo a los vestidores.

Itachi sonrió encantado a la joven que formaba parte del _Royal Ballet _y que se había desempeñado esplendida y exquisitamente en la secuencia más dramática del vídeo musical y que se había grabado hace un par de horas antes, y es que si bien habían ideado todo un concepto creativo para _I Want to Break Free_, _Queen_ no disfrutaba de la idea de hacer vídeos musicales porque quería que la gente le diera su propia interpretación a las canciones, pero aun teniendo que crear escenografías en que representar sus canciones siempre eran originales y sumamente creativos en todo cuanto hacían, no por nada estaban disfrutando enormemente el estar vestidos de mujeres, haciendo el ridículo probablemente pero disfrutándolo de todas formas. Con _I Want to Break Free_ habían querido escapar de todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento en sus vídeos musicales, dejar de ser monótonos y hacer una locura, ¿existía algo más loco y gracioso que ellos cuatro vestidos de mujeres? Habían estado tan emocionados ante la idea de vestirse como mujeres en el vídeo que ahora simplemente lo estaban disfrutando lo más posible, como si fueran niños en una juguetería. Naruto agradeció el momento en que Yamato, como asiste de la banda y amigo de todos, se aproximó únicamente con el propósito de hacerle entrega de una bata roja con su nombre completo rotulado en la espalda y que no dudo en colocarse, agradeciéndole el gesto a Yamato ya que de los cuatro integrantes de la banda, Naruto en particular era quien más expuesto se encontraba debido a su vestuario, y tal incomodidad no pasó desapercibida para Itachi.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el Akatsuki, divertido nada más verlo actuar así.

-Me siento expuesto- menciono Naruto, sintiendo como si le hormiguearan las piernas, -nunca más volveré a ver igual a una mujer- existía un precio por la belleza aparentemente, un precio que los hombres no consideraban.

-¿Te dolió mucho?- curioseo el vocalista, viendo temblar a su amigo ante la mención, -¿Hinata no te ayudo?- rió divertido ya que la experiencia parecía haber resultado traumática.

-Intento hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible, pero fue horrible- rememoro el Uzumaki, temblando de tan solo pensar en revivir la experiencia.

-No pudo ser para tanto- dudo Sai, manteniéndose sentado sobre el sofá.

-Lo dice quien no tuvo que depilarse- crítico el guitarrista inevitablemente.

-A mí no me dolió, es más, lo repetiría con gusto- manifestó Sasuke con total seguridad, orgulloso por tan pequeño sacrificio.

-¿Bromeas?- cuestiono Naruto, incrédulo por tal declaración.

-No, fue divertido- contrario él y sin ningún titubeo.

-A mí también me gusto, Sakura me compartió el secreto de la mezcla de miel y pétalos de rosa- coincidió Itachi, encantado con el secreto de belleza femenina. -Por cierto; lindas piernas, amiga- elogio ante la corta falda de colegiala del Uchiha.

-Igualmente, amiga- contesto el baterista, siguiéndole la corriente, de brazos cruzados una sonrisa ladina.

-Perdimos a nuestro baterista, pero ganamos a una linda colegiala sexy- declaro el parsi a modo de broma, interiormente asombrado por su mejor amigo que fácilmente pasaba por una mujer con ese disfraz.

Creativo como siempre, el primero en dar luz verde al concepto ideado por Sakura y Sasuke había sido Itachi, porque ciertamente _Queen_ lo había hecho todo, pero no una parodia, lo que desde luego lo había entusiasmado con la idea de innovar sin importar lo aterradora e increíblemente convincente que se veía su mejor amigo vestido de colegiala, ¿Era el mismo Sasuke que volvía locas a las mujeres? Lo era más allá de toda duda, e Itachi debía reconocer que le tenía envidia por no tener piernas para usar falda como él a su entender. Gracias a Sakura y su creatividad, ahora Sasuke podía jactarse de tener un lado femenino muy desarrollado, y es que su esposa lo había ayudado muchísimo a meterse en el personaje que le tocaba interpretar y adquirir una conducta femenina y manierismos que no eran propios de él en lo absoluto, en tanto fuera requerido que lo hiciera, tanto que en ese momento y aunque supiera que se veía como un idiota y hacia el ridículo, Sasuke definitivamente se sentía extrañamente bien llevando falda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta ya que eso significaría pisotear su hombría. En la total confianza y con todos los camarógrafos y asistentes tomándose un descanso, el Uchiha se dejó caer relajadamente sobre el sofá encima de Sai que en respuesta le propino una amistosa nalgada por encima de la falda mientras el baterista se acomodaba a lo largo en el sofá como si el bajista no estuviera sentado ahí, prueba de que aun vestido de colegiaba era el mismo lunático que ellos tenían por amigo.

-No estás en tu casa- regaño Sai, teniendo todo el peso corporal del Uchiha encima.

-No me importa, hazte a un lado- desestimo Sasuke, acomodándose despreocupadamente. -Así mejor, súper cómodo para mí- suspiro cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

-¿Qué tal salimos?- consulto Itachi a Naruto que revisaba las fotos de la cámara, ignorando adrede la escena delante de ellos.

-Veló tú mismo- El Uzumaki le tendió la cámara para cerrarse la bata, -lo bueno es que así no se me arruinara el cabello- agradeció, jugando con los cabellos que se le escapaban de los ondulines.

-Que vanidoso eres, querido- rió el Akatsuki, quitándose la peluca y jugando con ella entre sus manos.

-No tanto como tú- sonrió el guitarrista, siguiéndole el juego y haciendo sentir honrado al Akatsuki por el halago.

-Levántate- se quejó el bajista ante la incomodidad que sentía por el peso de su amigo en su regazo, -levántate- volvió a insistir, removiéndose y haciendo tambalear al Uchiha tumbado a medias en su regazo.

-Me caigo- advirtió el baterista, plegando las piernas hacia si al ver que se le levantaba la falda.

-¡Levántate!- insistió el Yamanaka por incomodidad, más el baterista no daba señales de querer levantarse.

-Yo te ayudo- ofreció el parsi, situándose delante de Sasuke, más lejos de ayudarlo no hizo sino caer encima de él.

-Cuidado- se quejó el Uchiha por el peso de su mejor amigo.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a quedar aquí- comento Naruto con total tranquilidad, colocándose el sobrero de Sai y desplomándose sobre el sofá.

En cuadro increíble y sumamente gracioso de observar, los cuatro permanecieron tumbados a medias sobre el sofá, encima unos de otros y riendo por lo ridículos que se veían estando vestidos de mujeres, porque el propósito de _I Want to Break Free_ era hacerle saber al público que _Queen_ seguía siendo perfectamente capaz de reírse de sí mismos, y ellos estaban convencidos de haberlo logrado.

* * *

_Munich, 1983_

Luego de la grabación del video de _I Want to Break Free_, _Queen_ había regresado a _Alemania_ luego del desastre que había sido _Hot Space _por una ocasión especial; el bautizo del tercer hijo de su amigo e ingeniero de sonido Izumo Kamizuki, y si bien oficialmente solo Itachi y Sai podían ser los padrinos en el papel, simbólicamente los cuatro eran los padrinos de este pequeño niño que había sido nombrado Itachi Kamizuki en honor al vocalista de la banda, pero no era tan solo por esto que toda la banda había regresado a Munich sino también para grabar el vídeo musical de _It's a Hard Life_. La canción había sido escrita por Itachi como una reflexión sobre el amor y el significado de estar atado a alguien por un sentimiento en común, y poseía esa influencia operística que tanto caracteriza a sus canciones por su innegable amor por el drama y la parodia, de hecho Naruto y Sasuke consideraban a esta canción como su favorita y la mayor creación de su amigo y vocalista. El estudio estaba aparentemente en silencio, vacío salvo por la presencia del guitarrista que meditaba en silencio lo maravilloso que era ir de gira con _Queen_, pero también lo extraño que era, porque al igual que en su canción _39_, cada vez que regresaba a casa, algo había cambiado, sus hijos crecían deprisa en su ausencia, y él se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas...era muy difícil aceptar eso porque no quería perder tiempo valioso con los seres que más amaba, no cuando para él la música era tan importante como su familia, pero increíblemente Hinata siempre conseguía dar con un equilibrio que los hiciera felices a todos, pero eso la amaba tanto.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, Inojin necesitaba ayuda con su tarea- se disculpó Sai nada más entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero para su incredulidad, el único presente era Naruto sentado sobre el sofá. -¿Qué paso?- inquirió aproximándose al sofá con gran confusión.

-Itachi hizo que trajeran los vestuarios para el vídeo de "_It's A Hard Life_", y tenemos que probárnoslos por si tienen que hacerles modificaciones- informo Naruto serenamente, conteniendo su disgusto, pero no lo suficiente como para que no fuera evidente para Sai.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- pregunto el Yamanaka, confundido y no viéndole un problema a aquello.

-Sasuke, al igual que yo, no quiere usarlos- obvio el guitarrista y es que ese era el gran problema.

-No puede ser tan malo- intento remediar el bajista, y en respuesta Naruto no dudo en levantarse del sofá para guiarlo hasta el perchero donde se encontraban los vestuarios. -Hay Dios...- jadeo boquiabierto, no sabiendo que decir para no resultar ofensivo.

-¡No voy a usar eso!- insistió Sasuke, elevando la voz como énfasis.

-Sí, lo harás- contrario Itachi, imponiendo su criterio como el autor de la canción.

-Pareceré un maldito pingüino- crítico el Uchiha, sin lograr cambiar de opinión.

-Ya lo pareces- comparo el parsi sin ningún problema, encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente.

Escuchando semejante pelea tan infantil, Naruto entorno los ojos con fastidio, masajeándose las sienes y negándose a intervenir hasta que fuera necesario, al igual que Sai quien nunca tomaba partido en una discusión. En definitiva Naruto estaba convencido de que_ It's a Hard Life _era una de las mejores canciones que Itachi había escrito en su vida, reflejaba lo que había en su corazón, el alma amable y generosa que era, que merecía amar y ser amada...pero la idea que tenía para el vídeo era algo completamente descabellado, ridículo tanto a su entender como al de Sasuke y Sai, tanto que no era de extrañar que el siempre leal Uchiha presentara oposición con la furia vehemente que lo caracterizaba, más Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta que Itachi tenía para el vídeo musical, no porque tuviera una idea o mejor concepto creativo sino porque el drama y la opera no eran precisamente de su gusto en cuanto a vestimenta se refería ni nunca lo había sido, no como en el caso de Itachi evidentemente, pero por lo menos el concepto visual y creativo de este vídeo no era idea de Deidara, sino únicamente de Itachi y propia melancolía, porque Sasuke en definitiva no iba a permitir que ese imbécil usara a su mejor amigo para su acodicia personal...pero y como si fueran dos niños jugando, ambos amigos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro y llevando su discusión a otro nivel, entrando en el estudio rodando por el suelo e insultándose entre sí, inquebrantables en su debate, siendo observados por Naruto y Sai que no podían creer estar presenciando semejante comportamiento de parte de hombres mayores de treinta años.

-Idiota- insulto Sasuke, sin ceder en su posición.

-Imbécil- contraataco Itachi, golpeándole las costillas.

-Reina del drama- acuso el Uchiha, volviendo a rodar por el suelo, situándose encima de él.

-Maldito loco- el Akatsuki invirtió las posesiones, volviendo a golpearle las costillas.

-Niñita- injurio el baterista, halándole el cabello.

-Mujeriego- subrayo el vocalista sin el menor reparo.

-Ya, por favor- Naruto se hartó de aquel debacle, aproximándose hacia ambos con el propósito de separarlos, -compórtense como adultos- increpo al verlos actuar como dos tontos en lugar de los hombres que eran.

-¡No te metas!- contestaron ambos, continuando con su pelea y rodando por el suelo como dos niños.

-Naruto- llamo Sai, situando una mano sobre el hombro del guitarrista. -Dales cinco minutos y lo habrán solucionado- sugirió, manteniéndose al margen de toda discusión como siempre.

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar?- acepto el Uzumaki, no viendo una salida pacífica al conflicto.

Verdaderamente Itachi era alguien muy particular; le aterraban los aviones y quedarse atrapado en los ascensores, pero si había algo en el mundo que lo aterraba, ese algo era quedarse solo, y la mayor amenaza para su cordura no era sino su dependencia hacia los demás, de ahí el hecho de que individuos como Deidara tuvieran la insólita habilidad para tener al Akatsuki perfectamente envuelto alrededor de su dedo, manipulándolo abiertamente y sin encontrar resistencia a sus planes por este temor a la soledad. Emocionalmente hablando, Itachi no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, apenas y podía pasar tiempo en el estudio de grabación o con ellos, todo lo que quería era hacer su parte y largarse, parecía haber perdido el gusto por el trabajo, y aun cuando Sasuke, Naruto y Sai quisieran ayudarlo, no sabían que hacer salvo estar incondicionalmente junto a él para que supiera que no estaba solo, que su familia siempre estaría ahí para él. Últimamente su amigo y hermano tenía aventuras amorosas una tras otra con hombres y mujeres por igual, intentando hallar el amor y la compañía que ya no encontraba en Izumi de quien se estaba distanciando voluntariamente para permitirle vivir su propia vida en lugar de vivir al pendiente de él...Itachi se sentía inmensamente solo, necesitaba de afecto y protección, pero no quería molestar a Izumi, ella estaba con Baru e incluso se habían casado hace poco, claro que él había asistido a la boda, pero no tenía derecho a interrumpir su felicidad, debía dejarla ir sin importar lo difícil y doloroso que fuera para él.

-Elegiste que nos vistiéramos de mujeres en el vídeo de "_I Want to Break Free_" y acepte- recordó Itachi a modo de defensa mientras se levantaba del suelo, cansado de pelear, -ahora es tu turno- comparo en espera de poder convencerlo de ignorar su ego y recuperando el aliento

-Dijiste que te encantaba la idea- discutió Sasuke, porque toda la banda había aceptado el concepto creativo que Sakura y él habían creado.

-Y así es, pero todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios- reformulo él, intentando plantear su idea de forma coherente. -No olvides "_I'm In Love With My Car_" - recordó logrando que Sasuke se detuviera a considerarlo. -Por favor, te verás adorable- intento convencer con ojitos de cachorro como último recurso.

-Está bien- acepto el Uchiha, resignado y con un bufido de frustración.

-¡Sí!- chillo el Akatsuki, triunfal y emocionado.

-Te lo dije, págame- igual de triunfal, Sai alzo la palma de su mano hacia el Uzumaki a su lado.

-No vuelvo a apostar jamás- suspiro Naruto sin otro remedio, tendiéndole el dinero pactado.

No todos estaban de acuerdo, pero siendo honestos, ¿cuándo lo estaban? Siempre había que ceder, y por Itachi todos lo harían por el bien de Itachi, porque su amistad estaba por encima de todo.

* * *

Retornar a _Munich_ era un golpe agridulce en el estómago tras el fracaso de _Hot Space_, pero gran parte de los extras que participarían en el vídeo eran alemanes, por lo que no querían darle problemas a nadie. Sasuke se sintió como un completo tonto mientras una de las maquilladoras le realizaba un retoque del maquille en el costado derecho de la cien antes de marcharse al completar su trabajo, no solo se sentía ridículo, se veía ridículo y lo sabía bien, vistiendo un mono de malla negro y superficialmente una chaqueta cerrada de color negro estampada en rombos negros y dorados, cerrada desde el cuello al abdomen por seis botones dorados y decorada por holanes blanco en las muñecas a juego con un par de botines al igual que el pronunciado cuello isabelino que por momentos parecía asfixiarlo, solo se sentía a gusto porque su cabello no había sufrido cambio alguno, rebelde y ligeramente despeinado como siempre. Naruto ciertamente no estaba de acuerdo con la idea que Itachi tenía para el vídeo, pero no es como si pudiera quejarse cuando en comparación con sus amigos su vestuario era el más simple de todos; una ajustada camisa renacentista color negro, de cuello alto y cerrado, con pantalones y botines a juego de bajo una chaqueta cruzada con llamativos bordados dorados y decorada por holanes, con una larga cola cinco centímetros por encima de los tobillos, más con su exuberante melena tan llamativa como de costumbre. Uno de los encargados le hizo entrega de la pieza faltante de su atuendo y que él examino con enorme curiosidad, una guitarra que había sido fabrica para que la llevase en el vídeo y que replicaba una calavera y huesos, en total 1.000 esterlinas que sostuvo en sus manos; toda una joya.

-Gracias- sonrió el Uzumaki al encargado, permitiéndole partir.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke, exasperado. -Sé que acostumbra llegar tarde, pero se está excediendo- refunfuño, halando del molesto cuello que llevaba. -Más vale que se apresure, no quiero usar esto por mucho tiempo- advirtió irremediablemente en voz alta.

-Te queda bien- bromeo Sai, siendo quien menos se quejaba como siempre.

Callado como siempre, Sai elegía no quejarse, divertido e incómodo por la situación y su vestuario que lo hacía parecer un equino de papel aluminio, también vestía un mono de malla solo que el suyo era gris aperlado con un cuello alto y decorado por pequeños holanes, chaqueta ajustada y corto short a juego, su corto cabello negro se encontraba tinturado de plateado e incluso tenía una cola equina en la retaguardia a modo de decoración al igual que el casco con forma de cabeza de unicornio que sostenía bajo el brazo, si había un momento de su vida en que había creído sentirse ridículo, ese momento era ahora. Durante la vida de _Queen_ siempre habían tenido lugar muchas cosas en que los cuatro no habían querido participar o que no habían querido hacer y que involucraban ropa que usarían y con la que no se sentirían cómodos como ahora, y también por vídeos musicales que se estaban volviendo progresivamente más complejos y ridículos por cada nuevo álbum que creaban. Por lo general Itachi siempre tenía una visión artística de locuras que hacer en los vídeos musicales de sus canciones y por lo que todos pronto intentaban arrástralo de regreso al reino de "_no, nosotros no haremos eso_", pero esta vez no habían conseguido oponerse debido a la reciente soledad existencial de su amigo y por lo que ahora todos estaban pagando el precio en incomodísimos trajes. Como si lo hubieran llamado con el pensamiento, Itachi finalmente ingreso en plató con una expresión incomoda, cojeando de forma ligera aunque evidente, y preocupándolos a los tres de inmediato, olvidando la discusión de su aversión por los trajes que usaban, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con preocupación y para que no cayera.

-Itachi...- el Yamanaka aproximo una silla, permitiéndole a su amigo sentarse para que no se esforzara innecesariamente.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Naruto, confundido y preocupado por su estado.

-Me lastime la rodilla bailando- contesto el Akatsuki terriblemente avergonzado.

-No podemos grabar así- decidió el Uchiha, no tenía sentido hacerlo si Itachi no estaba bien, después de todo era su idea.

-Lo postergaremos- coincidió el Uzumaki de inmediato.

-Oh, no, no, no- negó Itachi dramáticamente, no concibiendo tal idea. -Ya me prepare, solo necesito moverme menos y se cómo hacerlo- su amiga Samui Kumogakure participaría como extra en el vídeo, ni loco le quitaría ese honor por una pequeña lesión. -¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!- apremio, aplaudiendo repetidamente con su característica actitud de diva.

-Itachi, ¿estás seguro?- cuestiono Sasuke sujetándolo del hombro al ver sus intenciones de levantarse de la silla.

-Por supuesto- contesto él, sin siquiera dudarlo, -además, no podría convencerte de volver a usar esto- obvio ligeramente divertido.

Increíblemente y como si nada pasara, Itachi se levantó de la silla con poco esfuerzo, ocultando el malestar de su rodilla y emprendiendo rumbo hacia el camerino bajo la incrédula y atónita mirada de sus amigos; el show debía continuar...

* * *

Pese a su lesión en la rodilla, Itachi fue perfectamente capaz de realizar el vídeo sin problema alguno, moviéndose sin problemas por el amplio escenario que representaba el salón de un opulento palacio habitado por un gran número de extras que simulaban ser cortesanos elegantemente vestidos de todas las formas posibles y que en ese momento corrieron a ocultarse u ocupar un lugar determinado en el extravagante plató en cuanto la música llego a su clímax, dejando el centro del salón y la escalinata para los cuatro integrantes de la banda que se volvieron el centro de atención de las cámaras. En cuanto el volumen de la música que resonaba por los alto parlantes descendió ligeramente, Naruto bajo lentamente por la escalinata según lo planeado, cargando la preciada guitarra de 1.000 esterlinas en sus manos, exponiendo a Itachi ante las cámaras y que hasta entonces se había mantenido de pie tras él. Solo Itachi Akatsuki, quien limitaba sus movimientos para no forzar su rodilla, podía vestir un mono de cuero rojo que lo hacía parecer un langostino gigante y aun así ser increíblemente convincente, el traje se componía de una estructura sin un brazo y que exponía gran parte del pecho, decorado por una serie de ojos falsos que iban desde el hombro a la cadera, en las muñequeras y pantorrillas, con una serie de pronunciadas plumas rojas, marrón, negras y blancas que adornaban su espalda, y con su largo cabello ébano peinado en su representativa coleta. Teniendo a Sasuke de pie a su izquierda y a Sai a su derecha, el Akatsuki descendió un escalón de la escalinata, observando intensamente a la cámara.

-_¡Yes! it's a hard life_\- Itachi movió sus labios en perfecta sincronía con la música que salía de los altoparlantes_, _-_In a world that's filled with sorrow, there are people searching for love in every way_\- descendió la mirada, retrayendo sus puños_, _-_It's a long hard fight, but I'll always live for tomorrow, I'll look back at myself and say I did it for love_\- sonrió coquetamente a la cámara, realizando un gesto elegante con la mano derecha_, _-_yes I did it for love, for love, forrrrrrrrrr, ¡oh I did it for love!_\- se sentó sobre uno de los escalones, intentando no forzar más su rodilla.

Ni aunque estuviera físicamente lastimado por un accidente, nada podría haberle impedido a Itachi realizar aquel vídeo y que para él contenía un mensaje tan profundo; a menudo lo abandonaban de mala manera en sus relaciones pese a todo lo que daba de si porque todo saliera bien, ilusionándose por encontrar una pareja fija, así que con el tiempo se había vuelto mucho más cauto a la hora de implicarse emocionalmente con alguien, pero no importa que tanto se predispusiera a no permitirse ser lastimado, siempre sufría una nueva decepción al buscar el amor y compañía incondicional que tanto anhelaba, queriendo amar y ser amado también. Itachi tenía más que claro que no era la persona más fácil de tratar en una relación, pero podía ser la persona más buena que se pudiera llegar a conocer, aunque de todas formas resultaba difícil vivir con él, siendo honesto no creía que nadie pudiera aguantarlo, era codicioso en cierto sentido, quería toda la atención para sí mismo y que todo se hiciera a su manera, exigía mucho en una relación, pero también daba mucho a cambio, más de todas seguía estando solo románticamente hablando. Según lo que Itachi tenía planeado, el director del vídeo hizo que descendiera la iluminación, culminando todo en una especie de paraje azul, muy acorde con la tristeza y suplica de amor que evocaba la canción y por la que sus amigos habían accedido a la realización del vídeo. Una vez se grabó toda la secuencia, la iluminación normal regreso y ante lo que todo el elenco y los asistentes o técnicos no dudaron en estallar en vítores por la banda y especialmente por Itachi.

-¿Quién me ayuda?- pidió Itachi como si fuera un niño y ante lo que sus tres amigos no tardaron en cargarlo en sus hombros.

-Te luciste, Itachi- celebro Naruto, sorprendido por su desempeño.

-Ustedes también, queridos- aprecio el Akatsuki, sin quitarles merito por seguir sus locuras, -ahora vamos a quitarnos esto- menciono ligeramente ansioso porque le atendieran la rodilla.

Entre risas y cargando a Itachi en hombros, los cuatro emprendiendo rumbo al camerino que compartían para despojarse de aquellos incómodos trajes y cambiarlos por algo más cómodo. Después de todo el vídeo no había resultado tan mal...seguían sin estar de acuerdo con la idea que se le había ocurrido a Itachi, pero ya estaba hecho.

* * *

**PD: **Hola de nuevo, queridos míos, **volví a actualizar esta historia por dos razones** que daré a conocer antes de que me lancen piedras; primero, **ya tenía listo este capitulo** y segundo, **los comentarios que leí que emocionaron tanto que tenía que intentar devolverles la alegría que ustedes me dan** **:3 El próximo capitulo esta casi listo, por lo que volveré a actualizar en cuanto vea comentarios**, así que disparen cuando quieran **:3 **Les recuerdo que **ya tengo dos historias más en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**" por lo que pueden comentar con libertad cualquier sugerencia o aporte que tengan ya que eso me ayudaría muchisimo :3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y única **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras y dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma sus halagos y que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Izumo Kamizuki como Reinhold Mack

**-**Samui Kumogakure como Barbara Valentin

**-**Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

**-**Inojin Yamanaka como Robert Deacon

**-**Yamato Kinoe como Peter Freestone (asistente de Queen)

**-**Baru Uchiha como David (el esposo de Mary)

**-**Konan Amegakure como Shelley Stern (periodista)

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Hot Space:** hasta hoy **es considerado como el peor álbum de Queen** por fans y críticos, **opinión que yo no comparto ya que** como dije, **todos los álbumes de Queen son** de mi agrado, **verdaderas joyas** como **Under Pressure** y **Back Chat** que son mis canciones favoritas del álbum. El álbum **alcanzo el puesto número 4 en las listas de éxito del Reino Unido** y permaneciendo en ellas durante 19 semanas, **alcanzando el disco de oro**, y **llego al puesto 22 en Estados Unidos** y permaneció en las listas durante 21 semanas, **también alcanzando el disco de oro**. **En la película** se muestra u**na conferencia de prensa para promocionar el álbum, en Londres en 1982**, pero **esto ocurrió en Alemania o Austria durante la gira Hot Space Tour** y se ve un documental austriaco.

**The Works:** ¿La creación del álbum The Works en 1982? Suena loco pero le daré coherencia en esta cronología como no se hizo en la película, lo prometo. I** Want to Break Free fue escrita por el maravilloso genio que es John Deacon**, pero **el concepto del vídeo musical fue autoría de Roger Taylor y su esposa Dominique Beyrand como una parodia a la telenovela británica "Coronation Street"**. Si bien **en el capitulo menciono que el vocalista, guitarrista y baterista se depilaron las piernas para el vídeo**, en la vida real **el único que hizo tal cosa fue Roger Taylor y eso se ve en las fotografías del ****vídeo**. En cuanto a **It's a Hard Life**, no se sabe muy bien que paso; s**e habla de que Freddie Mercury se vio involucrado en una pelea en un club y también se habla de un accidente sufrido en casa**, pero **durante la grabación del vídeo musical Freddie se había lesionado la rodilla y por eso se mueve relativamente poco en comparación con otros videos musicales**. "**Me lastime la rodilla bailando**" es una frase tomada de la serie "**Liv y Maddie**" donde se dice; "**me torcí el tobillo bailando gam gam style**".

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	19. Chapter 18

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**I Want to Break Free**" del álbum **The Works** de **Queen **de 1984, "**Let's Get Crazy**" de **Fun In Space **el primer álbum solista de **Roger Taylor** de 1981, "**Star Fleet**" de **Star Fleet Project** el mini primer álbum solista de **Brian May** de 1983, el sencillo "**No Turning Back**" de **John Deacon** y su grupo **The Immortals** de 1986, y "**Mr. Bad Guy**" de **Mr. Bad Guy** el primer álbum solista de **Freddie Mercury** de 1985.

* * *

_MTV_ era una cadena televisiva muy importante en _Estados Unidos _y los dueños de la cadena como tal decidían que se podía transmitir y que no, entre algunos de los mayores logros de la cadena estaba transmitir los vídeos musicales de _Queen_ desde 1981, pero ahora extrañamente habían vuelto la espalda y rechazado el vídeo de _I Want to Break Free _en que habían aparecido disfrazados de mujeres al interior de una casa y realizando tareas domésticas. La canción y el videoclip eran tremendamente valorados y elogiados en _Inglaterra_ y el resto de _Europa_ como una obra creativa de gran ingenio que representaba exitosamente la libertad de expresión, el amor libre y la liberación femenina, sin embargo, en _América_ y más específicamente en _Estados Unidos_ la situación era muy diferente; mientras que en _Europa_ y el resto del mundo había alcanzado el número 1, la canción ni si quiera había logrado posicionarse en el top 10 de lo más escuchando en _Estados Unidos_. Claro que la canción le encantaba a la gente, incluso en _América_, pero todo este veto se debía a un ato de censura por parte de la cadena _MTV_ y a sus conservadores dueños y administradores que consideraban el vídeo una declaración a favor del travestismo y de la bisexualidad, creyendo que la influencia gay de Itachi estaba arruinando a _Queen_. Con motivo de este desafortunado acontecimiento es que los integrantes de la banda estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de Itachi para hablar del tema y decidir qué hacer, teniendo que soportar a Deidara quien desgraciadamente estaba sentado en un rincón atestiguando todo, y si toleraban su presencia se debía únicamente a lo afectado que estaba Itachi con la noticia.

-_MTV_ veto nuestro vídeo- comento Itachi en voz alta, aunque a nadie en específico, -la juventud de _Estados Unidos_, nosotros le dimos vida a _MTV_\- no podía creer que esto les estuviera ocurriendo.

-Es _Estados Unidos_; son puritanos en público, pervertidos en privado- simplifico Naruto, igualmente ofendido por lo ocurrido pero intentando ser lo más tolerante posible.

-Jamás haré otra gira en _Estados Unidos_\- determino el Akatsuki sin siquiera dudar en su decisión.

Sentados en dos sofás individuales, Naruto y Sai guardaron silencio únicamente, entendiendo a la perfección lo ofendido que estaba Itachi por el veto de _MTV_ que lo culpaba a él de convertir una gloriosa banda de rock en una banda gay o travesti y ese era un insulto que _Queen_ no iba a perdonar; si Itachi decía que no habrían más giras por _Estados Unidos_, no las habría y ya, si insultaban a uno de ellos, los insultaban a los cuatro. En un sillón junto a la ventana, entre los sofás en que se hallaban Naruto y Sai, Sasuke mantuvo una expresión permanentemente seria todo el tiempo; Sakura se había sentido mal tras enterarse del veto por parte de _MTV_, había creído que de no ser por su idea de parodiar _Coronation Street_, _Queen_ no habría perdido el mercado estadounidense, pero Sasuke había logrado que dejara de culparse, porque después de todo ambos habían ideado la temática de vídeo musical y debían estar felices de que el vídeo fuera un éxito rotundo en el mundo, sin importar que la temática empleada no fuera del agrado de un determinado grupo de personas que irónicamente quemaban conscientemente a niños afroamericanos en el _Ku Klux Klan_, pero que no podía aceptar un vídeo que era más liberal y no tan rockero según ellos, ¿había sentido en eso? Por supuesto que no. Itachi era bisexual, todos en la banda lo sabían, pero eso no afectaba que fueran amigos, seguía siendo la misma maravillosa persona que ellos admiraban, al margen de los estúpidos prejuicios que tenía la sociedad en general. Itachi se mantuvo de pie, intentando pensar con claridad que hacer a partir de ahora, aunque ya lo tenía claro:

-Por favor, y a mí me están culpando por todo- el Akatsuki emitió una sarcástica carcajada, camuflando su amargura personal por ser visto por los críticos y la prensa como un fenómeno, algo extraño y despreciable, ¿por qué lo enjuiciaban así?, no le hacía daño a nadie, -a ti no, querido, quien tuvo la idea de vestirnos de mujeres, me parece- Sasuke aparto la mirada únicamente, -ni a ti- Naruto se encogió de hombros al saberse aludido, -y ni siquiera a ti, quien compuso la canción- Sai lo observo tranquilamente, acariciándose el mentón de forma pensativa. -No...el loco "_Itachi travesti_", "_Itachi el fenómeno_", "_Itachi el marica_"- se volvió hacia la ventana, caminando en círculos como un león enjaulado. -Estoy cansado de hacer giras, ¿ustedes no?- pregunto finalmente, volteando a verlos; -álbum, gira, álbum, gira...quiero hacer algo diferente- plasmo pese al evidente desconcierto en los rostros de Naruto y Sai.

-Somos una banda, es lo que las bandas hacen; álbum, gira, álbum, gira...- obvio el Uzumaki, no entendiendo muy bien a donde quería llegar.

-Necesitamos una pausa- secundo Sasuke seriamente, completamente de acuerdo con Itachi.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- el Yamanaka entendía que estaban pensando, pero no quería creerlo.

Al margen de lo que suponían algunos críticos musicales aludiendo que los integrantes de _Queen_ no se toleraban entre sí, todos seguían siendo tan unidos como siempre en medio de los insultos y resquemores de parte de la crítica en general, porque _Queen_ no era una banda que existía con el único fin de ganar dinero en respuesta de su trabajo, si hacían música juntos era por la amistad que compartían entre si antes que por otro fin, cumplían su sueño gracias a lo que podían formar trabajando todos juntos y al público le gustaba su trabajo...hasta ahora, últimamente recibían criticas tan duras que comenzaban a replantearse mentalmente si continuar juntos era lo correcto; la música y el gusto musical de la gente estaba cambiando, ya no sabían si a la gente le gustaba su trabajo o no. Luego de despedir a Obito por la propuesta de _CBS Records_, Itachi había tenido que contarle a alguien sus razones para tomar esa decisión y ese alguien era Sasuke, el único de los presentes junto con Deidara que conocía el propósito de la reunión en sí...tomarse un tiempo para ser solistas. El primero en intentar una carrera solista había sido Sasuke con el sencillo _I Wanna Testify _en 1977, un intento por experimentar simplemente y eso no había traído ningún problema entre los integrantes de la banda, ahora Itachi quería hacer lo mismo y estaba convencido de que los cuatro deberían hacerlo; tenían más de treinta años y más de una década de carrera musical a sus espaldas, si no experimentaban ahora, ¿Cuando? No se podía vivir para siempre, todos merecían intentar brillar con luz propia y la mejor forma de hacerlo era ver estos recientes predicamentos como una oportunidad en lugar de un problema.

-Hay mucho interés de que seamos solistas- inicio Sasuke al ver a Itachi guardar silencio y encender un cigarrillo, no sabiendo muy bien como expresarse.

-¿Qué?- Naruto definitivamente debía estar oyendo mal, eso no podía ser verdad.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- inquirió Sai, manteniendo la calma, anticipando que algo así podía ocurrir.

-_CBS Records_ me hizo una propuesta, Obito me lo manifestó, por eso lo despedí- confeso Itachi calmadamente, expulsando el humo del cigarrillo en el proceso y volteando a encarar a sus amigos, -claro que rechace la propuesta- añadió al ver un atisbo de indignación en los ojos de Naruto, -pero tal vez lo que necesitamos es trabajar por separado un tiempo para decidir si seguir juntos es lo correcto- todos los artistas lo hacían y ellos no dejarían de ser una familia por eso.

-¿No crees que merecíamos saberlo?- cuestiono el Uzumaki hablando finalmente e intentando entender el porqué de tal decisión.

-Lo saben ahora, ¿no?- refuto Sasuke, no entendiendo que importaba eso si Itachi había rechazado la propuesta, no los estaba traicionando.

-Esto no significa que vamos a separarnos- intento tranquilizar el Akatsuki, sosegando el temperamento de sus amigos, -claro que no; _Queen_ continuara, solo intentaremos hacer algo diferente, crecer...- explico con tanto tacto como le fue posible. -¿Cómo dice la canción?, ¿_Fly Away_?- intento proseguir, centrado su mirada en Sai, quien había escrito la canción.

-_Spread My Wings And Fly Away_\- contesto el Yamanaka esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Abrir mis alas y volar lejos- asintió Itachi, agradeciendo su respuesta.

-Un álbum solista- más bien afirmo Naruto, intentando mantener la calma.

-De hecho dos, uno tras otro- corrigió Deidara desde donde se encontraba sentado.

-Si dices otra palabra más, te lanzare por la ventana- amenazo el Uchiha, que si bien estaba de acuerdo con Itachi, no quería oír la opinión que Deidara tuviera al respecto.

-Ser solistas nos llevara años- obvio Sai, manifestando su opinión por primera vez desde que había iniciado la conversación, -Itachi, comprende, nos llevara años- les había tomado años alcanzar el éxito como _Queen_ y pasarían años antes de que fueran solistas exitosos, no menos.

-Ten algo de fe- contrario el Akatsuki, sin perder su buen ánimo.

-Ay, no puedo creerlo...- suspiro Sasuke en medio de tanta negatividad, -contéstenme esto; ¿les gusto que nos abuchearan?- lo único que obtuvo fue silencio en respuesta, pero no iba darse por vencido hasta obtener una respuesta real, -¿les gusto?- reitero conociendo perfectamente la respuesta, -¿a alguno le gusto?- insistió, cansado de ser el único junto con Itachi que veía la verdad.

-Por supuesto que no, fue horrible- contesto Naruto, alzando la voz más de lo que habría querido.

Nadie quería tocar ese tema pero era ineludible a esas alturas; _Hot Space _era el peor álbum de _Queen_, no lo decían ellos, lo decía la crítica y parte de la audiencia de sus conciertos, y es que por primera vez en más de una década de exitosa trayectoria musical habían oído pifias y abucheos de parte del público al tocar algunas de las canciones de aquel álbum, excepto _Under_ _Pressure_, aparentemente el público creía y consideraba que ellos no podían experimentar o emplear el género musical que quisieran en su trabajo, y si el público pensaba así, ¿Por qué intentar hacer que cambiaran de opinión? No había peor cosa para un artista que ver que su trabajo no fuera del agrado de la audiencia para quien lo escribía, incluso _Queen_ que escribía y cantaba por y para todos reconocía que estaban atravesando una crisis y una muy dura. Todos los artistas necesitaban alejarse de la rutina aunque fuera por tan solo un tiempo, eso todos lo entendían, pero _Queen_ en particular era una banda en la que todos intentaban mantenerse unidos lo más posible, nadie quería acabar como _The Beatles _que tras volverse solistas no se había molestado en retornar a su amistad sino que a triunfar por sí mismos. No, en el caso de _Queen_ el problema de ser solistas no se trataba únicamente del éxito o las ganancias, se trataba de su amistad. Itachi comprendía que todos tuvieran dudas y temores sobre lo que ocurriría si trabajan por su cuenta aunque fuera por un breve lapsus de tiempo, pero aquellos eran los mejores días de sus vidas; todos tenían más de treinta años, en media década más serían unos viejos, si no intentaban disfrutar de la vida y la música ahora, ¿Cuándo lo harían? No se podía vivir para siempre.

-Esta rutina está desgastándonos- menciono Itachi, no deseando que todo acabara en peleas, no ahora, -estoy seguro que quieren descansar de todas las discusiones; que canción entra al álbum, cual canción será el sencillo, quien compone que, quien se lleva más porcentaje de las regalías, que hay en el lado B...todo eso, deben querer un respiro- enumero en un vago y torpe intento evitar que sus amigos se enfadaran. -No podemos comprometer nuestras visiones por más tiempo- añadió buscándole lógica a la situación.

-¿No será _tu_ visión?- corrigió Naruto, harto de oírlo hablar para justificarse, dejándose enceguecer completamente por la ira. -Eras maletero cuando nos rogaste una oportunidad- recordó insultándolo con todo el veneno que le fue posible.

-¿Y tú qué serias ahora?- cuestiono Sasuke, no tolerando en lo absoluto que Itachi recibiera semejante injuria de su parte. -El doctor Naruto Uzumaki, autor de una fascinante tesis sobre el cosmos, que nadie leería- pronuncio sosteniéndole la mirada al Uzumaki, ambos estando a punto de abalanzarse uno contra el otro y golpearse.

-Y tú serias un aburrido biólogo, tocando blues en tu batería, en una taberna los fines de semana- insulto Sai para sorpresa de todos ya que siempre era quien elegía no participar de ninguna pelea, pero esta vez sí.

-Y _Sayi_\- suspiro el Akatsuki, decidiendo intervenir ante semejante conflicto, -por más que me esfuerzo...nada viene a mi mente- admitió con la mente en blanco, habiendo olvidado por completo que había estudiado su amiguito y que vida tendría sin _Queen_.

-Estudie ingeniería electrónica- contesto el Yamanaka como si nada, -¿cumple con tus estándares?- inquirió con una pisca de desafío.

-Perfecto- rió Itachi, tratando de sacar lo mejor de la situación sin importar lo difícil que fuera. -Deidara, déjanos solos- solicito masajeándose las sienes; la banda necesitaba hablar a solas.

Creyendo que se trata de un comentario al azar, Deidara se mantuvo dónde estaba hasta que Itachi le dirigió una mirada tan cortante como una daga y ante la que no lo pensó dos veces antes de retirarse en silencio, confiando en que el Akatsuki tomaría la mejor decisión posible para sí mismo y sus intereses. El silencio total reino tras la partida de Deidara, al igual que la tensión, con Naruto y Sai permaneciendo sentados en sus respectivos sofás, mientras que Sasuke no dudo en levantarse, incapaz de estarse quieto, todos observados por Itachi que no tenía idea de que hacer para hacerles entender que esto no era el fin de _Queen_. Itachi a menudo se sentía solo e incomprendido, pero nunca culparía a sus amigos de su soledad, no cuando _Sasuke_ era el hermano que nunca había tenido y _Sakura_ la hermana más amorosa del mundo, no cuando _Naruto_ era su mentor y apoyo en momentos difíciles y _Hinata_ una segunda madre, y seguramente no cuando _Sayi_ era su hermano menor e _Ino_ la amiga más alegre y atenta que hubiera podido tener. _Queen _nunca podría separarse, eso era absolutamente imposible; eran una banda, pero no cualquier banda, eran una familia entre todos, un corazón latente y eso no podría desaparecer ni aunque pasaran cien años, aunque pelearan de la peor forma posible o aunque uno de ellos muriera...seguirían siendo _Queen_, cuatro almas unidas por la música. Esto no era ninguna especie de rompimiento, era un viaje que cada uno realizaría brevemente en solitario para crecer y madurar, para aprender, se trataba tan solo de un hasta pronto, nada tan dramático aunque lo pareciera.

-Lo que sugieren es matar a _Queen_\- mascullo Naruto, rompiendo el silencio, sin dejarse convencer del todo por la propuesta.

-No, lo que sugerimos es un respiro- corrigió Itachi, sosteniéndole la mirada y demostrando su sinceridad, -somos una familia, los cuatro, y nuestra relación no puede arruinarse por una mala racha- recorrió con la mirada a sus compañeros, trasmitiendo todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos a través de su mirada, sentándose en el mismo sofá en que estaba Sai. -Somos una familia, creemos en nosotros y eso lo es todo- carraspeo ligeramente en tanto se le quebró la voz al decir esto, haciendo que aflorara su lado más sentimental y el de sus tres amigos.

Viendo lágrimas de duda e incertidumbre en los ojos de su amigo y hermano menor dentro de la banda, Itachi envolvió unos de sus brazos alrededor de Sai en un fraternal abrazo, siendo imitado por Sasuke y Naruto que asintieron en silencio y no dudaron en unirse en un abrazo grupal. Discutían, gritaban y llegaban a los golpes entre sí, pero al final de cada día seguían unidos porque eran una familia y esta mala racha repleta de críticas negativas de parte de terceros no podía romper con su amistad, nada podía matar a _Queen_; experimentarían con sus carreras e independiente del resultado, pasara lo que pasara, seguirían siendo Queen...

* * *

_1983_

El primero en intentar una carrera solista había sido Sasuke con el sencillo _I Wanna Testify _en 1977, por lo que no resulto extraño para nadie que fuera el primero en publicar el trabajo que había concretado en los descansos de las grabaciones del álbumes _Jazz_ y _The Game_, permitiendo en nacimiento del álbum _Fun in Space _y luego de un segundo álbum _Strange Frontier_ que había creado en colaboración con Itachi y Sai. _Fun in Space _se había grabado en _Montreux_ durante la culminación de _Hot Space _y se había publicado casi al mismo tiempo que los cuatro integrantes de la banda se tomaban un descanso de la rutina y para pesar individualmente en ellos, y posteriormente al lanzamiento de este primer álbum, Sasuke había finalizado la grabación y edición de un segundo álbum en que le había pedido a Sai que mezclara _I Cry For You (Love, Hope and Confusion)_ como sencillo aunque hubiera acabado por ser el lado B del álbum, e Itachi había contribuido en los coros de la misma canción además de _Killing Time_. El proceso de realización y grabación había resultado agotador para Sasuke porque estaba acostumbrado a la presencia y apoyo de la banda, pero este escape era necesario para su propia madurez y desarrollo musical así como para el de sus amigos, mucho de lo que él quería hacer musicalmente hablando no encajaba con el formato de _Queen_, por ello algunas de las canciones que había escrito formaban parte de estos álbumes solistas y no de alguno de los álbumes de _Queen_, pero se sentía realizado al obtener la oportunidad de demostrar que era más que solo el baterista de _Queen_.

-_Let's get crazy, let's get crazy tonight, yeah, let's get crazy, let's get riled, let's get crazy, let's get wild tonight_.

Tener una carrera solista no era fácil en lo absoluto, aunque eso era algo que Sasuke tenía más que claro desde hace tiempo al intentar iniciar una carrera musical independiente de _Queen_ en 1977, pero ahora todo era diferente ya que se dedicaría de lleno a triunfar por su cuenta durante un largo periodo de tiempo, por lo que necesitaba a alguien en quien poder confiar y que lo acompañara en todo lo que implicara trabajar con él, una suerte de manager de sin título oficial ya que él se haría cargo en persona de su situación financiera, más de todas formas requeriría ayuda, y un asistente personal, y su elección inevitablemente había recaído en su propia esposa, en Sakura; era inteligente como nadie que él conociera, astuta, muy culta, indiscutiblemente profesional, además de una conversadora ágil y que manejaba bien el don de agradar a la gente, pero desde luego que no era solo por su innegable encanto que Sasuke le había pedido casi de rodillas que aceptase acompañarlo en todo lo que hiciera, sino porque quería tenerla a su lado lo más posible, esta incursión sería difícil, pero ambos lograrían que todo funcionara, con fuerza y voluntad, y eso era algo que ambos tenían de sobra. Estar lejos de casa con motivo de las continuas giras y presentaciones con _Queen_ ya de por si era difícil, extrañaba muchísimo a Sakura, tanto que resultaba doloroso aunque ella estuviera en su mente todo el tiempo, por ello es que era perfecto que en esta incursión como solista ella estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo, Daisuke ya tenía cinco años por lo que podrían realizar cualquier viaje junto a él, en teoría todo permitía que pudieran trabajar juntos.

-_Know that I told you I'd always be true, you know that I could never tell a lie, well if you believe me the joke is on you, always be crazy till the day I die_.

Independiente del resultado que pudiera obtener en el futuro, Sasuke estaba satisfecho con sus esfuerzos y se sentía pleno con el apoyo incondicional de sakura, por lo que la experiencia era aún más enriquecedora del resultado, que por cierto hasta ahora no era para nada malo...

* * *

Como el integrante más silencioso, tranquilo y tímido dentro de la banda, de quien menos se había esperado un proyecto solista alejado de su banda madre era del bajista Sai Yamanaka, pero para sorpresa e incredulidad de todos el silencioso y sumamente talentoso bajista había incursionado de forma independiente en la música junto a su amigo de sus años universitarios Shin Konohagakure con quien además había formado una banda llamada _The Immortals_, ¿el resultado? Dos canciones, _Picking Up Sounds_ que era una creación de Shin y él, y _No Turning Back _que por ahora solo estaba escrita en el papel pero no grabada. Esta breve incursión como solista era más que suficiente para Sai quien tras este experimento se volcó por completo a su vida familiar junto a su hermosa y sus cuatro hijos Inojin, Inoichi, Miyuki y Shin que había nacido recientemente, intentar ser solista no había sido una experiencia tan gratificante para él porque ser parte de una banda ya de por si estaba tremendamente lejos de su zona de confort, de hecho se había unido a _Queen_ por un capricho, pensando que sería un buen pasatiempo, nunca una carrera real, pero lo era, la música era parte importante de su vida, más no lo más importante ya ese lugar indispensable en su vida lo ocupaba su familia, por lo que elegía vivir el presente en lugar de intentar librar una cruzada que lo alejara de quienes más amaba, él no era tan valiente como Naruto y Sasuke para hacer aquello. Su familia no necesitaba más que cualquier otra persona y era mucho más importante para él ser un buen padre y presente que un buen músico.

-_No time to fuss, no time to fret, no time to think, no time to worry, when you're against the dreamers, give me time to catch my breath, seeing is believing, give me time to take a rest_.

Lo más importante para Sai era su familia y su razón de ser; Ino. Tener una vida normal pese a ser un dios del rock como es que la gente o el público veía a los integrantes de _Queen_ era un reto, y era aún más difícil o casi imposible mantener un matrimonio normal llevando una carrera musical, Sai e Ino consideraban que lo fundamental en su relación era la confianza, la lealtad e incondicionalidad, lo había sido desde el comienzo de su relación, para cumplir con su voto matrimonial de _hasta que la muerte los separe, _vivían el día a día como si fuera el ultimo y disfrutaban de cada instante con todas sus fuerzas; disfrutaban plenamente de despertar juntos, dormir juntos, del sexo por supuesto, de la cotidianidad, las conversaciones espontaneas y de romper la rutina o monotonía con pequeños gestos que los hacían reír. Por supuesto que eso no quería decir que todo fuera perfecto, existían desacuerdos o discusiones por cosas sencillas como ocurría con cualquier pareja pero ellos podían superarlo todo porque lo más importante era su amor, y porque eran amigos incondicionales entre sí por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Sabiendo que Itachi estaba ocupado graban un álbum en solitario, Sai había intentado establecer contacto con él al igual que Naruto y Sasuke, pero no importaba cuanto lo llamaran siempre contestaba el imbécil de Deidara imposibilitándoles hablar con el Akatsuki o bien finalizando la llamada y sin darles tiempo de hablar...se acercaba el plazo acordado para que _Queen_ volviera a reunirse, pero su vocalista y hermano se encontraba completamente alejado de ellos producto de la nociva influencia de Deidara y otros individuos presentes en _Munich_.

-_Can't stay alone with you, you know I've got to go quite soon, they'll be no time for love, to go cold on us, I'm a restless kind of guy, there's no turning back now, got to live before I die, there's no turning back now_.

Evidentemente Itachi había decidido que necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí mismo y todos habían aceptado porque estaban de acuerdo en que necesitaban un descanso o para trabajar en sus propias carreras, Sai lo entendía, estaba feliz por poder regresar a su vida normal y pasar tiempo con su familia, pero cuanto más tiempo se encontraba lejos de sus amigos y hermanos, más ansioso se tornaba su corazón, porque realmente quería que la banda volviera a reunirse.

* * *

El mayor temor de Naruto al iniciar su carrera solista había sido que el vínculo de hermandad que unía a _Queen_ se disolviera por pasar tanto tiempo separados, pero ahora podía ver que su temor era infundado, siempre habían sido familia antes que músicos, y eso nunca cambiaría, aunque en los titulares de la prensa siempre pudiera leerse "_Queen se disuelve_", toda la banda había acordado romper con la rutina y distanciarse unos de otros para intentar formar carreras solistas, con la promesa de reunirse en el plazo de un año, claro que los idiotas de la prensa no sabían ni necesitaban saber nada de eso, por lo que era mejor disfrutar de los cotilleos y reír para sí mismos. Luego de superar la indecisión inicial que lo había abrumado, y contando con Hinata, su dulce dama como su esposa y asistente personal, Naruto se había embarcado en una idea llamada _Starfleet Project_, un mini álbum en que logro contar con la presencia de amigos músicos como el guitarrista Yagura Karatachi de la banda Van Halen, el baterista de _REO Speedwagon _Ranmaru Kirigakure, Zabuza Momochi y Mangetsu Hōzuki que había improvisado con el teclado para_ I Want to Break Free _y que se había presentado junto a Queen durante la gira _Hot Space Tour_, y por lo mismo Naruto publico este trabajo con los créditos de "_Naruto Uzumaki + Amigos_", incluso Sasuke le había aportado ayuda en los coros, Naruto estaba tan satisfecho con todo el trabajo realizado en sí que al final ni siquiera había mezclado nada porque creía que las grabaciones estaban perfectos.

-_Send a message out across the sky, alien raiders just past Gemini, ¿who will come and save us now?, ¿Who can defend us from the power?_

De entre todas las canciones del álbum, _Let Me Out _había sido escrita en medio de las sesiones de grabación de _Queen_, como había hecho Sasuke, pero contrario a su amigo baterista, Naruto no poseía tanta confianza como para creer en su trabajo, y le había tomado tiempo decidirse intentar correr un riesgo. Por mucho que hubiera contado con el apoyo de otros músicos y lo esencial hubiera sido su idea, en el estudio de grabación, la idea para el álbum había sido idea de su hijo Boruto, porque en sí _Star Fleet _era la melodía principal de una excelente transmisión de series de ciencia ficción en Inglaterra para niños de todas las edades y en que los héroes pilotaban vehículos espaciales que podían unirse en un robot gigante para batallas terrestres, los extraterrestres volaban fantásticas naves similares a insectos que engendraban máquinas de combate más pequeñas...Naruto ya se consideraban gran fan de los documentales espaciales y _Doctor Who _al igual que Hinata, pero ahora y gracias a su hijo también era fan del mundo de series de ciencia ficción, obsesionándose tanto como él como para crear este mini álbum. Grabar, disponer de su propio tiempo en su trabajo, poder hacer valer su criterio gran parte del tiempo y poder tener todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo junto a Hinata y sus hijos Boruto y Kushina de cinco y dos años era maravilloso, por supuesto que extrañaba a _Queen_, a sus hermanos, pero este periodo de experiencia e independencia era beneficioso para todos y para que la crítica se diera cuenta de que los cuatro estaban mejor juntos que separados.

-_Starfleet, starfleet, starfleet, starfleet_.

Poder ser solista era una gran oportunidad, una oportunidad de crecer y tener su propia esfera experimentando y explorando su creatividad como nunca antes lo había hecho, ahora se sentía pleno...pero al igual que sus amigos no podía estar tranquilo, ¿Dónde estaba Itachi?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

_Munich, Alemania_

Encontrar el lugar correcto donde iniciar su carrera solista había sido algo que Itachi se había tomado muy enserio, porque por ningún motivo quería permanecer en _Inglaterra_ donde con seguridad los cobradores de impuestos solo lo harían perder dinero y donde se moriría de aburrimiento, pero luego de una breve deliberación había conseguido dar con el que para él era el lugar perfecto para trabajar; _Munich_. Ciertamente _Alemania_ era un país un tanto sombrío, pero tenía la tranquilidad perfecta que él requería para componer en su nuevo hogar, una bella casa que había comprado para vivir junto a una amiga muy querida para él, Samui Kumogakure, quien le mostraba a diario los beneficios de residir en _Munich_ como la mejor anfitriona del mundo. Por beneficios se refería al increíble grado de libertad que existía en los clubes gay de _Munich _y que le encantaba visitar, le fascinaba vivir la vida sin restricciones de ninguna clase y por fin, lejos del ojo crítico de los londinenses, podía explorar su sexualidad tanto como quisiera y hacer de todo con todos, hombres o mujeres por igual. Reflexionando en silencio, Itachi tarareo melodías al azar ante el piano, tocando las primeras notas que se le venían a la mente, aun comenzando a escribir las primeras ideas del álbum que tenía en mente como solista. En la cocina, Deidara se encontraba preparando un par de tragos para mantener a Itachi activo durante su jornada diaria de trabajo, más cuando se disponía a regresar a la sala vio entorpecida su labor por una repentina llamada que llego al teléfono de la cocina, situado a un costado refrigerador, y que no dudo en contestar aunque la persona que llamara no fuera grata para él y lo sabía por el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Diga?- contesto el Iwagakure, pese a saber de quien se trataba.

-_Deidara_\- reconoció Izumi en un tono frió, intentando sonar neutral_. _-_¿Puedo hablar con Itachi?_\- era indignante que tuviera que pedir algo así, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Ay, Izumi, ahora no puede hablar- objeto el rubio sin siquiera dudarlo, -trabaja día y noche sin descanso- añadió a modo de justificación, más no siendo sincero.

Algo bueno de que Itachi hubiera aceptado realizar una carrera solista es que Deidara lo tenía para sí mismo todo el tiempo que quisiera, no estaban cerca los demás integrantes de _Queen_ ni nadie que pudiera alejarlo de él, al contrario, Samui por ejemplo le daba carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera y ambos habían acordado guiar a Itachi por todos los placeres de _Munich_, y claro que en la lista de personas que no deseaban tener cerca se encontraba Izumi, quien permanentemente intentaba regresar al Akatsuki al lado aburrido de la vida, junto a _Queen_, pero Deidara no permitiría que tal cosa pasara. En casa, recostada a solas sobre su cama mientras su esposo Baru tomaba un baño, Izumi se sentía bastante decepcionada al ver el resultado de su llamada, siendo honesta había esperado que fuera Itachi quien le contestara el teléfono, pero no, se trataba de Deidara que no solo no le simpatizaba a ella sino que ella tampoco le simpatizaba a él. Preocupada al no saber de _Queen_ y sus próximas presentaciones, había llamado a Sakura, Hinata e Ino para saber que pasaba, descubriendo que por un breve tiempo—de un año como límite—, _Queen_ había acordado trabajar en solitario, pero sin llegar a disolver la banda, lo que desde luego la dejaba más tranquila y más angustiada al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué Itachi no le había dicho nada? Él siempre le contaba todo y ella a él, ¿por qué así, tan abruptamente, existían secretos entre ellos?, ¿Y por qué no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que Deidara tuviera algo que ver? Desgraciadamente en ese momento no estaba en posición alguna de exigir nada, por lo que se reservó a ser tan cordial como le fue posible.

-_Asegúrate de decirle que llame_\- fue todo lo que Izumi pudo pedir con un ligero tinte de exigencia.

-No te preocupes, está en buenas manos- sosegó Deidara con un tono falsamente cordial, -por supuesto le diré que llamaste- añadió con sutil sorna ya que no haría nada de eso. Izumi, del otro lado de la línea se estremeció al oír el eco del piano en el fondo...Itachi estaba ahí y Deidara no le permitía acercarse a él, lo estaba haciendo a propósito. -Adiós- se despidió, fingiendo que no la estaba ignorando a propósito.

Sin remordimiento alguno, Deidara colgó la llamada como si nada, regresando a la sala con un par de copas en la mano y una sonrisa aparentemente tranquilizadora para Itachi que volteo a verlo. Recostada sobre su cama, Izumi suspiro únicamente, tragándose toda su preocupación...lo había oído, había oído el piano, Itachi estaba ahí pero por culpa de Deidara no podía hablar con él, ¿Cuánto más duraría esta situación?, ¿Cuándo podría ver y oír a Itachi otra vez?

Tenía que hacer algo...

* * *

Para grabar su primer álbum solista, Itachi había elegido los estudios _Musicland_ en donde se encontraba en ese momento, bebiendo una cerveza mientras escuchaba la mezcladora reproducir la canción que acababa de grabar. Lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto a términos musicales se refería era completamente lo opuesto a _Queen_, no era rock sino más bien pop y electro dance, todo con músicos alemanes de sesión que seguían sus instrucciones y hacían todo cuanto él decía sin discutir en lo absoluto, y ese era el problema, ¿Cómo saber que lo que hacía estaba bien o mal si nadie le llevaba la contraría? En momentos así extrañaba inmensamente la terquedad de Sasuke, el buen juicio de Naruto y a las escasas aunque valiosísimas correcciones de _Sayi_...pero no importaba que tanto lo deseara, no podía recurrir a ninguno de sus amigos y hermanos del alma, estaba solo. La verdad y es que de ser por él nunca habría sido solista, no le parecía interesante, pero Deidara creía que era tiempo de que tuviera una carrera musical fuera de la esfera de _Queen_, e Itachi confiaba tanto en que él velara por sus interés que no había objetado en lo absoluto, tanto que además lo había convertido en su manager, pero cada vez que pensaba que se estaba equivocando lo que hacía era recordar que lo que estaba viviendo solo era un respiro creativo y que más pronto que tarde la familia _Queen_ volvería a reunirse. La única persona conocida y familiar para él en esta incursión era Izumo Kamizuki que como ingeniero y productor musical, además de amigo, lo estaba ayudando en la creación y edición de su álbum con una sutil expresión de disgusto ya que la música no le parecía acorde con Itachi, pero no decía nada con motivo de la presencia de Deidara que se situó junto a Itachi que permanecía estoico y apesadumbrado, y que no vario su expresión ni aun cuando Izumo interrumpió la pista, negando sutilmente por lo bajo.

-Itachi, es increíble- intento animar el rubio, masajeándole amistosamente el hombro.

-Es mierda- contrario el Akatsuki sin una pisca de humor.

No era ningún tonto, sabía que estaba metiendo la pata y caminando a tientas en la oscuridad, porque nadie lo confrontaba, nadie tenía el valor de decirle que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Izumo nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con Itachi que en ese momento; quería tener una carrera como solista, eso no tenía nada de malo, tampoco que quisiera hacer música diferente de la que había hecho hasta ahora, pero como amigo, Izumo podía ver que Itachi no quería que su música fuera diferente, era Deidara quien quería que todo fuera diferente. Izumo e Itachi tenían una muy buena relación, tanto que el Akatsuki visitaba diariamente su casa para pasar tiempo con sus hijos a quienes adoraba, de hecho Itachi era el padrino de su tercer hijo a quien había nombrado en su honor...el Akatsuki no era inmune a las comodidades de la vida familiar y eso Izumo lo sabía muy bien ya que él mismo le había confesado lo mucho que habría deseado casarse y tener hijos...pero su estilo de vida no le permitía aquella normalidad, y ahora la presencia de Deidara y Samui no hacían sino que Itachi se sintiera cada vez más solo, aislado y como un fenómeno que no tenía un auténtico lugar al que pertenecer, lo hacía alejarse del ideal que él, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai habían ideado para _Queen_. Como amigo, Izumo quería ayudar a Itachi y alejarlo de Deidara, pero no era solo con él con quien tenía que lidiar, también estaba Samui que era igual de perniciosa que él. Samui Kumogakure era un símbolo sexy por decirlo así, no era ninguna adolescente seductora sino que una mujer con garbo y experiencia que no tenía reparo alguno en compartir a Itachi con otras mujeres y hombres con tal de mantenerlo entretenido y satisfecho, y vaya que sabía cómo hacerlo bien, siendo la responsable de enseñarle a Itachi la vida nocturna de _Munich_, dándole todo lo que él quisiera, e Izumo estaba convencido de que ella era la peor influencia que hubiera tenido.

-¿Puedes aguardar un segundo?- solicito Deidara a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono en ese momento. -Dale más agudos- ordeno a Izumo que frunció el ceño confundido y consternado.

¿Por qué modificar la grabación si ya estaba bien? Izumo no tuvo oportunidad de objetar ya que Deidara lo ignoro, concentrándose en continuar con su llamada. Tenía que soportar ver a Deidara metido en el estudio todo el tiempo que Itachi pasara ahí, controlándolo todo, que se hacía y que no...¡Era frustrante! Ciertamente Itachi necesitaba estabilidad para grabar, pero también necesitaba de los conflictos y la confrontación como catalizador crucial para que sus canciones fueran un éxito, y eso solo podía lograrlo con _Queen_, no solo. Dentro de la cabina, Itachi se tomaba un pequeño descanso de grabar, semi recostado sobre un sofá, con una cerveza en la mano y una expresión apática. Extrañamente había pensado que se sentiría libre y sería más feliz si pudiera pasar un tiempo como solista, lejos de las continuas disputas que _Queen_ siempre tenía como parte de su naturaleza, sin las objeciones de Sasuke que imponía su estilo, sin las ediciones y/o correcciones creativas de Naruto o las particulares miradas de _Sayi_ cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, teniendo pleno control de su propio trabajo y como no había podido hacer hasta ahora, sin embargo, estaba equivocado; ni aun estando en el paraíso idílico y sexual que era _Munich_, Itachi no se sentía para nada feliz, de hecho se sentía peor y eso lo hacía irresponsable e impulsivo, ahogando todas sus penas con sexo, alcohol y drogas sin pensar en nada más que en intentar olvidar lo solo que estaba, celebraba fiestas espectaculares y siempre estaba rodeado de personas, pero aun así se sentía más solo de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido en su vida.

Estaba solo.

* * *

Una colosal fiesta tenía lugar en el hogar de Itachi Akatsuki, pero solo era una fiesta salvaje como cualquier otra que hubiera tenido lugar anteriormente y con un largo catálogo de drogas presentes de donde escoger al igual que personas de ambos géneros socializando entre si tanto por medio de palabras como por sexo. Itachi, que hasta ese momento se había encontrado presente en la fiesta como el anfitrión, se levantó de su lugar ante el piano, emprendiendo rumbo a la escalera y hacia su habitación para estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Fiestas así sucedían todos los días durante el último tiempo, por lo que a decir verdad Itachi ya estaba acostumbrado teniendo en cuenta que ya no podía encontrar nada que le importara lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto. Aunque todos dijeran que Deidara era una serpiente y él mismo lo supiera en el fondo de su corazón, él y Samui eran la única compañía que tenía, y se aferraba desesperadamente a ellos porque no quería estar solo. Deidara se mantuvo en un punto apartado de la fiesta, participando de ella a la par que observaba como se desarrollaba todo, contestando por obligación y cortesía la llamada del abogado y manager de _Queen_, Kakashi Hatake, aburrido como nunca. Como abogado que era, Kakashi había aprendido a ver las verdades y mentiras desde hace muchísimo tiempo, a diferenciarlas, y no era ningún tonto; Sasuke, Naruto y Sai lo llamaban insistentemente desde el primer mes en que habían iniciado sus carreras solistas porque no importaba cuanto llamaran a Itachi, él no atendía sus llamadas, pero no lo culpaban por eso, no cuando sabían que el único culpable era Deidara, y esta vez hasta la propia e infinita paciencia de Kakashi estaba colmada por completo, quería información, habían pasado meses y _Queen_ no sabía nada de Itachi, eso era inadmisible.

-_¿Dónde está?_-cuestiono Kakashi, intentando no perder la paciencia por tener que hablar con él y no con Itachi. -_¿Está ahí?_, _quiero hablar con él_-exigió escuchando con claridad el ruido de mucha gente presente con motivo de una fiesta desde luego.

-Está trabajando sin parar, hago hasta lo imposible para hacer que pare- justifico Deidara en su defensa y sin dar una autentica respuesta.

-_Deidara, te lo advierto, termina con esto_\- reparo el Hatake, viendo a donde se dirigía la conversación, visto que Deidara no tenía intención de darle respuesta alguna_. _-_Sasuke, Naruto y Sai no paran de llamarme diciendo que Itachi no contesta sus llamadas y creo que sabes porque_\- aludió culpándolo entre líneas y con toda la intención.

-Yo no hago nada, él mismo me ha dicho que no quiere distracciones- contrario el rubio, ofendido pese a que aquello de lo que lo acusaban no fuera sino la verdad. -Ha estado muy concentrado, pero le daré tu mensaje- fue todo lo que dijo a modo de despedida, no queriendo tener que oír sus acusaciones por más tiempo.

La respuesta que Deidara recibió fue el tenue eco de la llamada llegando a su fin, más eso no pudo importarle menos, ignorando la breve conversación y regresando a la fiesta. En solitario y en su habitación, intentando tener algo de paz, Itachi se mantuvo tumbado sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo, ajeno a la fiesta que no tenía una importancia real para él ya que al fin y al cabo era solo una entre otras más que la habían precedido y que la sustituirían, con Deidara siempre era así. Se sentía innegablemente solo, parecía como si no pudiera escapar de su verdad...anhelaba desesperadamente llamar a Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Izumi, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata e Ino, a cualquiera que pudiera llenar el enorme agujero en su corazón, pero si ellos no se habían puesto en contacto con él, ¿Cómo buscarlos? Seguramente ya lo habían olvidado por completo.

Estaba solo, esa era su verdad.

* * *

-Déjalo, déjalo ahí- indico Itachi, intentando lograr el sonido que tenía en mente.

_Let's go chasing rainbows in the sky, it's my invitation, let's all take a trip on my ecstasy; _Itachi, de pie a ante la mezcladora de sonido, corrigió ocasionalmente a Izumo mientras se reproducía lo que acababa de grabar, buscando un sonido que fuera más acorde con su estilo y personalidad, y ante lo que Izumo no presto objeción alguna sino más bien todo lo contrario, aprovechando que Deidara no lo había acompañado al estudio el día de hoy, pudiendo corregirlo y/o aportarle ideas en tanto lo creyera necesario. La actitud que Itachi tenía en el estudio era fascinante para Izumo, que su amigo fuera perfeccionista era admirable y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, ese era su sello personal y lo que demostraba que en ese momento, a pesar de todas las tensas y monótonas situaciones por las que estaba pasando, seguía siendo el mismo. Sintiendo como si fuego incandescente le recorriera la garganta, Itachi se cubrió apresuradamente la boca justo antes de comenzar a toser, buscando a tientas un pañuelo al interior de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, cubriéndose mejor la boca y tosiendo fuertemente...no era la primera vez que sufría de dolor de garganta, era una consecuencia natural de tener nódulos en las cuerdas vocales, pero que esta vez sentía particularmente que no eran la razón tras su malestar. El Akatsuki tan solo despego el pañuelo en sus labios una vez recupero el aliento, viendo con sorpresa e incredulidad las pequeñas pero notorias manchas de sangre que impregnaban la superficie y que por un momento le helaron la sangre mientras doblaba mecánicamente el pañuelo para ocultarlo. Tras equilibrar mejor el sonido tal y como Itachi se lo había especificado, Izumo volvió el rostro hacia el Akatsuki a quien vio doblar el pañuelo contra el que acababa de toser.

-Itachi, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Izumo, preocupado por esta toz que persistía en él durante el último tiempo.

-Si, solo es un resfrió- tranquilizo el Akatsuki con una ligera sonrisa, intentando serenarse a sí mismo en el proceso.

Correspondiendo a la sonrisa del Akatsuki, Izumo volvió su atención a la mezcladora de sonido, teniendo a Itachi a su lado en todo momento. Itachi mentiría si dijera que no se sentía preocupado, no es como si su salud fuese de hierro o algo parecido, pero toser sangre no era bueno en lo absoluto..._no_, Itachi se repitió una y otra vez en su subconsciente que se estaba preocupando infundadamente, solo era un resfrió, nada más...

* * *

**PD: **¿Sabían que iba actualizar, queridos míos? **Y les advierto que tal vez lo vuelva a hacer si veo comentarios**, porque hasta ahora me tienen flotando en una nube con sus elogios **:3 ****Para aquellos** de mis lectores **que** **se inquietan por mi ausencia en actualizar otras de mis historias**, **no se preocupen que ya estoy preparando un capitulo largo que habría de estar listo la próxima semana**, por lo que tenganme paciencia por favor** :3 **Les recuerdo que **ya tengo dos historias más en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**" por lo que pueden comentar con libertad cualquier sugerencia o aporte que tengan ya que eso me ayudaría muchisimo :3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y única **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras y dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Izumo Kamizuki como Reinhold Mack

**-**Samui Kumogakure como Barbara Valentin

**-**Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

**-**Inojin Yamanaka como Robert Deacon

**-**Inoichi Yamanaka como Michael Deacon

**-**Miyuki Yamanaka como Laura Deacon

**-**Shin Yamanaka como Joshua Deacon

**-**Boruto Uzumaki como James "Jimmy" May

**-**Kushina Uzumaki como Louisa May

**-**Baru Uchiha como David (el esposo de Mary)

**-**Shin Konohagakure como Robert Ahwai

**-**Yagura Karatachi como Eddie Van Halen

**-**Ranmaru Kirigakure como Alan Gratzer

**-**Zabuza Momochi como Phil Chen

**-**Mangetsu Hōzuki como Fred Mandel

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**I Want to Break Free:** la canción **pertenece álbum The Works de 1984** y **fue escrita por el bajista John Deacon**. **El vídeo de la canción es uno de los más recordados de la banda** ya que en él **sus integrantes parodian una telenovela británica de la época llamada "Coronation Street" vestidos como mujeres**. **El sencillo se convirtió en Oro en el Reino Unido y estuvo en el Top 10 en varios países de Europa y América Latina**, pero solo alcanzó el N° 45 **en Estados Unidos** donde **fue censurado por la cadena MTV**, ya que mientras que el vídeo se entendió como una broma en el Reino Unido, el resto de Europa y otras partes del mundo, **la audiencia** de Estados Unidos **interpretó el vídeo como una declaración a favor del travestismo y la bisexualidad**, por lo que **Queen no volvió a hacer una gira por Estados Unidos**. **El vídeo no fue visto en las pantallas estadounidenses hasta 1991, después de la muerte de Freddie Mercury**.

**La Separación de Queen:** **en** el biopic** Bohemian Rhapsody** se presenta la idea de que **Queen se separo en 1982 porque Freddie Mercury firmo un contrato con CBS Records por dos álbumes como solista**, algo que jamás paso. **Freddie si firmo un contrato con CBS Records, pero eso fue luego de que la banda llegara a un acuerdo personal de experimentar con sus carreras solistas tras las criticas al álbum Hot Space**. **Roger Taylor** lanzo su primer álbum solista "**Fun in Space**" **en 1981** y luego el álbum "**Strange Frontier**" **en 1984**, **Brian May** experimento con su carrera solista con la creación del mini álbum "**Starfleet Proyect**" **en 1983**, **John Deacon** paso mayoritariamente su tiempo junto a su familia pero también **fundo la banda** "**The Inmortals**" con quienes creo el sencillo "**No Turning Back**", y **Freddie Mercury** **se traslado a Munich para vivir junto a su amiga y amante Barbara Valentin** y **comenzó a trabajar en su primer álbum solista "Mr. Bad Guy"**. Si bien la escena de la discusión de la banda esta tomada de la película, también esta inspirada en Roger Taylor quien declaro en una entrevista; "**Todas las peleas eran laborales pero luego se volvían personales**".

**La carrera solista de Freddie Mercury:** documentado en múltiples entrevistas hasta hoy y donde ha participado especialmente el producto Reinhold Mack quien fue testigo de todo, **la idea de una carrera solista no era de Freddie Mercury sino de Paul Prenter, su manager y quien decidía que llamadas podía recibir Freddie y cuales no**. Durante su estadía en Munich, **Freddie vivió junto a su amiga Barbara Valentin** **quien** le enseño la vida sexual y social de Munich, y que **le dio carta blanca para explorar su sexualidad junto a individuos como Winnie Kirchberger** con quien incluso llego a sostener tríos sexuales con tal de mantener a Freddie a su lado. Hasta hoy **Reinhold Mack afirma que fue Barbara la peor influencia que Freddie haya podido tener**. Efectivamente y durante su estadía en Munich, **Freddie se sintio tan solo que pasaba tiempo junto a Reinhold en su casa, junto a su esposa Ingrid y sus tres hijos. En este tiempo su contacto con Mary parece haber sido mínimo e incluso nulo**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	20. Chapter 19

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Under Pressure**" del álbum **Hot Space** de **Queen** de 1982, "**Love Of My Life**" del álbum **A Night At The Opera** de 1975 y "**Don't Stop Me Now**" del álbum **Jazz** de 1978

* * *

Escuchando la lluvia que caía en el exterior, Itachi se mantuvo recostado sobre el sofá de la sala, completamente solo, Deidara y Samui habían abandonado la casa hacia un par de horas, le habían dicho porque pero Itachi no podía recordar la razón ni se esforzaba por intentar recordarla;, se sentía muy cansado, lo único que quería hacer era dormir y durante el último tiempo le costaba hacerlo, pero no quería tener que recurrir a fármacos de ninguna clase para lograr conciliar el sueño, por lo que tumbado sobre el sofá solo se dedicó a intentarlo de la forma normal, manteniendo los ojos cerrados e intentando mantener la mente en blanco, más le resultaba muy difícil, tosiendo de vez en vez. Su garganta había comenzado a darle problemas durante el último tiempo, no con su voz porque aun cantaba bien, pero si le molestaba como un resfrió, más él no quería ver a ningún médico porque temía llevarse una mala noticia, no sabía porque pero tenía miedo. Con un taxi esperándola, Izumi sabía que era una locura estar ahí pero ya no podía esperar más, quería saber de Itachi cuanto antes o sentía que moriría, y la mejor forma de obtener información era personalmente. Se refugió de la lluvia bajo el andén de la casa, situándose ante uno de los ventanales que le permitió ver el interior de la sala, y lo que vio la aterro por completo...allí, como una criatura indefensa y vulnerable, Itachi se encontraba tumbado sobre el sofá, aparentemente dormido, lucia tan cansado e inmóvil que Izumi sintió pánico de inmediato, chocando sus nudillos contra el cristal para llamar su atención. Itachi frunció el ceño al oír ruido, apenas y entrando en el umbral del sueño, más en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio a Izumi supo que la interrupción había valido la pena. Se levantó torpemente del sofá, acomodándose la ropa y emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta al igual que Izumi desde el exterior, encontrándose por fin cara a cara en tanto él abrió la puerta.

-Hola...- sonrió Izumi radiantemente, no entendiendo muy bien cómo es que no estallaba en llanto al volver a verlo.

-Hola- fue todo lo que Itachi logro contestar, inmensamente feliz de verla. -Pasa, pasa- alentó intentando hacerse a un lado para permitirle pasar, más ella se lo impidió, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, casi sollozando de alegría al volver a tenerlo cerca, habiendo temido con anterioridad no volver a verlo otra vez. -¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?- pregunto entre confundido y sorprendido por tanta efusividad de su parte.

-Hace mucho que no sabía de ti- inicio la pelicastaña, rompiendo el abrazo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí, -llame, llame y llame, y luego...anoche tuve un horrible sueño en que te pasaba algo malo- quiso morderse la lengua al decir esto ya que no era necesario en lo absoluto.

Era una tontería de su parte decir eso en un momento así, ¿Qué relevancia o relación tenía un sueño con la realidad? Exactamente, ninguna, pero ya estaba hecho, por lo que Izumi solo pudo lamentarse por haberlo dicho, no más. Se dejó guiar por Itachi en dirección a la enorme sala, aunque a decir verdad no le importaba mucho la apariencia de la casa, bien podrían hablar en la puerta de la entrada y para ella sería igual porque lo único que quería hacer era hablar y recuperar el tiempo perdido, saber qué es lo que él había estado haciendo como solista durante el último tiempo, más aunque no lo hubiera deseado su atención se dirigió a la sala de todos modos. En cada lugar de la sala se encontraban desperdigados ceniceros, cigarrillos, botellas vacías de alcohol y cerveza, restos de droga sobre la superficie...había orden, pero de igual manera aquello era la imagen de día tras día de fiestas y excesos que la sorprendieron, Itachi no era así, disfrutaba de la vida pero no a ese nivel, ¿qué es lo que le estaban haciendo? Se veía igual a la última vez en que lo había visto, no más delgado, pero si cansado, demasiado para nadar contra la corriente. Una especie de balde de agua helada fue lo que Itachi sintió caer sobre su espalda al oír a Izumi decir eso, pero ignoro de inmediato tal sensación, diciéndose mentalmente que solo estaba siendo paranoico, nada más. En cosa de segundos reparo en el desorden reinante en la sala y con todas las pruebas de la fiesta de la noche anterior, tal vez debería haber limpiado y ordenado un poco antes de invitarla a pasar, pero estaba tan emocionado y feliz de volver a verla que aquello era lo último en lo que había pensado.

-No, he estado trabajando es todo- tranquilizo el Akatsuki, reprochándose interiormente no haber intentado establecer contacto con ella anteriormente.

-Itachi, ¿no crees que te estás excediendo?- fue todo lo que Izumi pudo decir, analizando la sala nuevamente antes de volver su rostro hacia el de él.

-Sí, pero el resultado será divino- respondió él, sonriendo por lo bajo. Izumi le dirigió otra mirada a la sala, no estando muy convencida de su forma de trabajo. -Ser humano es un estado que requiere algo de anestesia- justifico encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente.

-Te extraño- admitió ella, viéndolo a los ojos, no llegando a alcanzar a demostrar verbalmente lo increíblemente feliz que se sentía de volver a verlo y la calma que por fin sentía su corazón por lo mismo.

-Yo también, te extraño mucho- coincidió Itachi, sintiendo que el vacío en su vida desaparecía gracias a la presencia de ella. -Pero tengo que seguir trabajando- se recordó en voz alta, con ánimos renovados ahora que ella estaba a su lado otra vez, -te necesito, quédate, quédate conmigo, tú y yo nada más- imploro acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, no deseando volver a estar solo, sin ella. -Necesito al amor de mi vida- añadió con el corazón desbordante de alegría como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Itachi, ¿qué pasa con _Queen_?- pregunto Izumi, retirando las manos de él de su rostro, más entrelazándolas con las suyas, -Kakashi y los muchachos han intentado hablar contigo, pero no recibes sus llamadas- aludió suponiendo que Deidara tenía algo que ver con eso.

-¿De qué hablas? No me han llamado- contesto el Akatsuki, confundido por sus palabras. -Y si lo hicieron tal vez no hable con ellos porque Deidara creyó que era una distracción de mi trabajo- rectifico, no pudiendo creer que Deidara ocultara algo tan importante para él. -Quédate conmigo, mi amor, y estaré bien- insistió estrechando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-No puedo quedarme- protesto Izumi en apenas un susurro, bajando la mirada.

-Claro que sí, te necesito, Izumi- insistió él, buscando su mirada, intentando convencerla.

-Itachi, estoy embarazada- revelo ella finalmente, encontrando sus ojos con los de él.

Amaba a Itachi con todo su corazón y su alma, que él fuera gay no significaba que ya no sintiera nada por él, no era de piedra, al contrario, todo el tiempo se planteaba el ¿qué hubiera pasado si...? Pero la vida no era tan sencilla y ella había tenido que continuar aunque su corazón solo le rogara desesperadamente estar junto a Itachi. Había conocido a Baru que si bien era obviamente diferente de Itachi, le tenía un enorme respeto a su memoria, entendía muy bien que conllevaba estar junto a ella y lo aceptaba, tanto como para pedirle matrimonio y ella había aceptado desde luego. Izumi no sabía muy bien cómo definir su vida de casada y es que...si, sentía cariño por Baru, mucho aprecio, disfrutaba de su compañía y eran felices juntos pero no era lo mismo que sentía por Itachi, más aun así iban a tener un hijo juntos y eso los llenaba de alegría, puede que no fuera correcto decirle eso a Itachi en ese momento, pero Izumi necesitaba su opinión, necesitaba saber desesperadamente si el bebé en camino afectaría en algo su relación, si así se podía definir. Itachi abrió los ojos de sorpresa al oír aquello, soltando las manos de Izumi por impulso, superado por la impresión más no disgustado, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que se habían visto, que si ya resultaba sorpresivo para él tenerla a su lado nuevamente, la idea de que ella tuviera un hijo era algo asombroso, extraordinario y maravilloso, no encontraba otras palabras con las que definir aquella noticia y lo que generaba en él, quería expresarse con las palabras correctas para felicitarla, más no sabía muy bien que decir.

-Es...- Itachi carraspeo ligeramente para aclararse la garganta, -Dios, es maravilloso- se expresó finalmente, sonriendo por la emoción y volviendo a estrechar las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-¿No estás enojado?- la sorprendida ahora fue Izumi, quien había esperado la peor reacción de su parte.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- inquirió el Akatsuki, emitiendo una sutil carcajada al final de su pregunta. -No será mío, pero lo querré tanto como a ti, el amor de mi vida- aseguro alzando una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos habían sido más jóvenes, Itachi había soñado y visualizado seriamente la posibilidad de una vida juntos; una casa hermosa y tranquila, un matrimonio de amor incondicional y desde luego que hijos, había anhelado la idea de envejecer junto a esa hermosa mujer, pero sabía que aquello no había sido realista, en otro contexto tal vez podrían haber tenido una vida juntos y como cualquier matrimonio normal, pero el estilo de vida que le correspondía vivir y que él había elegido le impedía tener tal normalidad, aunque claro que tener una familia normal seguía siendo un sueño para él. Seria inmaduro de su parte sentir celos o ira por una noticia tan maravillosa, amaba a Izumi más que a nadie en el mundo y sabía que ella lo amaba de la misma forma, nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso, además un bebé jamás podría ser un problema, al contrario era una bendición y teniendo a Izumi como madre todo niño seria inmensamente dichoso, de eso estaba seguro, no dejaría de amarla por compartir el milagro de la vida, eso solo la hacía amarla más. Era una tontería pero Izumi había pensado lo peor, había imaginado a Itachi culpándola por embarazarse, diciendo que iba a abandonarlo y que ya no lo amaba, pero la tranquilizaba enormemente que él no pensara así sino que estuviera feliz con la noticia, porque ella quería que él siguiera siendo parte de su vida, no quería volver a estar lejos de él, no por culpa de Deidara. Tan ensimismados como estaban en disfrutar de la noticia, ninguno noto el coro de voces provenientes del exterior hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-¡Itachi, perdón por la tardanza!- se anunció Deidara, entrando en la sala y reparando en la presencia de alguien inesperado. -Izumi...que agradable sorpresa- saludo con fingida cortesía, algo nervioso por lo que podía significar que ella estuviera ahí. -Samui, pasen, pónganse cómodos- invito haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar.

-Claro- sonrió Samui con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante que le dirigió a la pelicastaña, analizándola con la mirada como si fuera insignificante. -Vamos, muchachos- volvió el rostro hacia los invitados, alentándolos a pasar como si estuvieran en su casa.

Por supuesto que para Deidara y Samui la presencia de Izumi era tan solo un pequeño imprevisto del que pronto podrían prescindir ya que ella no podía quedarse junto a Itachi para siempre, tenía una vida que vivir y un esposo que la esperaba en _Londres_, ella no podía dejarlo todo por Itachi mientras que ellos sí, ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con él y eso era algo con lo que Izumi no podía ni podría competir. Resulto incómodo para Izumi estar en presencia de Deidara y Samui, porque no les caía bien y ellos no le simpatizaban para nada a ella, más lo que si la dejo perpleja fue el modo en que todos los invitados que ingresaron—hombres todos, aunque eso no le molestaba—sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a Itachi, como si todos ellos estuvieran ahí para divertirse a su coste, sin preguntarle si estaba bien, sin saludarlo y sin pensar en él, ¿Cómo es que Itachi podía rodearse de personas así?, ¿Qué se estaba haciendo? Aquello le resultaba indignante, más aun así Izumi no pudo decir nada, esperando a que Itachi hiciera algo en algún momento, que dejara todo eso y regresara casa con _Queen_, con su verdadera familia. Deidara se aproximó hasta Itachi e Izumi con suma cautela, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era despertar la cólera de Itachi pidiéndole a Izumi que se fuera porque aquel no era su entorno, claro que no, en lugar de eso prefería fingir cortesía hasta las últimas circunstancias y despedir a Izumi cuando fuera apropiado e Itachi no estuviera cerca o despierto para variar. Además tampoco sabía de qué habían hablado antes de su llegada, solo esperaba que de nada que lo perjudicase a él.

-Ojala hubiera sabido que te quedarías, habría limpiado la casa- hablo Deidara, pareciendo amable con Izumi, más ella sabía que no era sincero.

-De hecho, no que quedare- tranquilizo Izumi, emprendiendo sin más rumbo hacia la puerta, consciente de que Itachi no haría nada porque no veía lo que realmente pasaba.

-Espera, Izumi- Itachi no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirla pese a que Deidara intentara detenerlo en el camino, -espera, no te vayas- afortunadamente consiguió llegar a la puerta al mismo tiempo que ella, evitando que se fuera. -Me dijiste que tuviste un sueño, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?- esa extraña duda lo carcomía desde hace tiempo y necesitaba una respuesta que solo ella podía darle.

-Intentaba decirte algo- contesto ella con un tono de voz apático, no sabiendo que sentido tenía decirle eso, más de todas formas lo hizo, -pero era como hablar con mi padre; necesitabas decirme algo, pero no podías decirlo porque no tenías voz- explico extrañamente tranquila por saber que él no estaba mal como en su sueño, ¿cierto?

Usualmente Izumi tenía una forma tranquila de dormir, sin sueños o si los tenía simplemente no podía recordarlos, pero este era el primer sueño que tenía en mucho tiempo y había sido particularmente vivido, lo que desde luego la había preocupado; en su sueño Itachi necesitaba hablar con ella desesperadamente y tenerla cerca, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentase, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, no tenía voz. Afortunadamente Itachi como siempre gozaba de buena salud, lo que significaba que su sueño no tenía relevancia alguna y que ella podía partir tranquila pero decepcionada por no lograr convencerlo del terrible mal que le estaba ocasionando Deidara y que él no podía o no quería asumir, ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? No quería abandonar a Itachi, pero él tampoco quería escucharla. Itachi escuchó atentamente la descripción de Izumi entorno a su sueño, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo...casualmente su garganta estaba dándole ligeros problemas durante el último tiempo, ¿eso tenía alguna relación? No, lo de Izumi era solo un sueño mientras que sus problemas de garganta formaban parte de la vida real, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo debía reconocer que estaba aterrado con la idea de que un médico lo revisara, últimamente había oído cosas sobre una extraña enfermedad que estaba rondando al mundo al que pertenecía...¿y si su vida corría peligro? No quería abandonar la música, no quería que todo terminara de la noche a la mañana, por eso tenía miedo. Presas del silencio, Izumi vio algo que no había visto nunca en los ojos de Itachi; miedo, angustia y desolación pura, temía a la soledad, no quería que ella se fuera, estaba aterrado con la idea de estar solo otra vez y ella podía verlo con tanta claridad que lamentaba estar dispuesta a abandonarlo ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Izumi tropezó con las palabras, sintiendo la culpa adueñarse de ella y hacerla sollozar de forma incontenible.

-No, no llores- intento consolar Itachi, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, confundido por este repentino torrente de emociones de su parte.

-No me di cuenta de...lo solo que te sentías- reconoció ella, alzando una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla, lamentando cada hora y día que había pasado lejos de él. -Tu vida ha sido tan dura, debí quedarme contigo, no alejarme- le había prometido que siempre estarían juntos y ella había incumplido su promesa, pero ya no más. -¿Crees que podrías perdonarme?- hizo la pregunta emitiendo una ligera sonrisa a la que Itachi le contesto con un abrazo que tranquilizo todo su dolor. -Deja a Deidara, por favor, mereces ser feliz, ven conmigo, por favor- no se iría sin él, debía hacerlo entender.

-Tengo miedo- suspiro él, intentando encontrar sosiego en ese abrazo.

-No tienes porqué- contrario Izumi, no rompiendo el abrazo, pero si marcando cierta distancia para verlo a los ojos, -porque pase lo que pase eres amado; por mí, por Naruto, Sasuke, _Sayi_, Kakashi...tu familia- todos siempre estarían ahí para él, pasara lo que pasara, _Queen_ siempre estaría ahí para él, -y a estas personas, tú no les importas; a Deidara no le importas- especifico furiosa de que lo hubieran utilizado durante todo ese tiempo. -Ya es suficiente, Itachi, ven a casa- espeto severamente, no aceptando un _no_ por respuesta.

Durante todo este tiempo Deidara, Samui y otras personas malintencionadas lo habían apartado de ellos, de _Queen_, le habían hecho creer que estaría bien por su cuenta más no era así, todos eran una familia, _Queen_ era una familia y nunca estarían solos, menos aún él. No importaba lo que ocurriera, no volvería a dejarlo solo otra vez, ni aun cuando él se hundiera en el lugar más oscuro e inalcanzable del mundo, ella lo sacaría de ahí de alguna forma, pero él no volvería a estar solo, esa era una promesa renovada que Izumi se hacía a sí misma y que esta vez no rompería sin importar lo que pasara. Considerando en profundidad las palabras de Izumi, Itachi debía aceptar que algo estaba mal, tal y como ella decía; desde que había llegado a _Munich_ le había resultado extraño que ni Sasuke, siendo su mejor amigo, ni Naruto, ni Sai, ni mucho menos Kakashi preguntaran por él o lo llamaran al menos una vez durante todo ese tiempo, inicialmente había creído que se debía a la diferencia de horarios entre _Alemania_ e _Inglaterra_, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, cada vez que preguntaba por su familia, por _Queen_, Deidara siempre decía que nadie llamaba para preguntar por él...que idiota había sido, había permitido ser burlado como un niño que ni siquiera tenía voluntad y lo peor es que todo había ocurrido delante de sus ojos y él no había querido aceptarlo. Sintiendo la ira crecer velozmente dentro de él, Itachi tomo una decisión crucial; ya había sido suficiente del _señor amable_, a partir de ahora él decidiría que hacer y nadie salvo su familia tendría derecho a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Traeré un par de cosas, ¿sí?, espérame- contesto Itachi al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

La idea de partir de regreso a _Londres_ llevando solo lo puesto no parecía tan alentadora, necesitaba llevar un par de cosas y su documentación como mínimo, pero no cambiaría de parecer, tenía que regresar con su familia y la única forma de hacerlo era cortar de inmediato sus relaciones tanto con _Alemania_ como con Deidara y todo lo que había conocido a lo largo de ese año. Gratamente sorprendida, Izumi sonrió radiantemente, abrazándolo una vez más antes de romper definitivamente el abrazo y abrir la puerta, sosteniéndole la mirada a Itachi que asintió en silencio, permitiéndole abandonar la casa rumbo al taxi que aun la esperaba. Sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta de la entrada, Itachi se dirigió tan pronto como le fue posible a las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso y abriendo la puerta de su habitación, encendiendo la luz antes de abrir la puerta del armario. Extrajo del interior del armario la valija más grande que encontró y la abrió sobre la cama, guardando en su interior toda la ropa, zapatos y pormenores que le fue posible pero sin molestarse en ordenarla apropiadamente, ya tendría tiempo para eso cuando regresara a _Londres_. Aun sin cerrar la valija y colocándose una abrigada chaqueta en el proceso, en son con el clima que reinaba en el exterior, se dirigió a la mesa de noche a la derecha de la cama, abrió el cajón y dio con su pasaporte al igual que con toda la documentación que necesitaría y dinero suficiente en caso de emergencia, dándose prisa en consideración a Izumi que lo esperaba en el taxi. Confundido por el extraño comportamiento de Itachi, Deidara siguió tardíamente sus pasos, entrando en la habitación y encontrándolo armando el equipaje.

-Itachi, ¿a dónde vas?- fue todo lo que el rubio pudo preguntar, confundido por este comportamiento de su parte.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Kakashi llamaban para saber de mí?- sin dirigirle siquiera mirada, Itachi guardo todos sus documentos y dinero en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, cerrándola en el proceso -Debiste decirme- quería una explicación de su parte, porque no quería creer que fuera tan mala persona.

-Claro que te dije- contrario Deidara a la defensiva por tal acusación...aunque fuera cierta, -lo olvidaste, siempre olvidas las cosas- justifico intentando convencerlo de ello. -Deja eso y vamos a tomar algo- invito intentando dejar este tonto asunto atrás.

-No te quiero- soltó el Akatsuki, dándole la espalda y procediendo a cerrar la valija.

-¿De qué hablas?- el Iwagakure frunció el ceño, confundido por sus palabras.

-No te quiero en mi vida- esclareció él, intentando no perder la poca calma que tenía.

-¿Por ser el único que queda me culpas de todo a mí?- más bien afirmo Deidara, ofendido.

-Me culpo a mí mismo- corrigió Itachi, aceptando la culpa en voz alta.

No podía ser inmaduro ni tonto, no podía culpar solamente a Deidara por todo lo ocurrido, él también se había dejado manipular, había dejado que la idea de libertad y una vida sin límites ni restricciones de ninguna clase lo obnubilara por completo, pero la vida no era algo tan simple y eso se lo habían enseñado sus padres desde que era un niño, siempre había un precio que pagar, no hoy, no ahora pero tal vez si en el futuro y debía aceptarlo. Mirando al pasado recordaba que Deidara siempre había estado al asecho, aun cuando él e Izumi habían estado juntos, aun cuando Deidara siempre lo hubiera sabido, siempre había intentado confundirlo y lograr que hiciera y pensara lo que él quería que pensara...por Dios, había perdido tiempo valioso junto a sus amigos, había llegado a pelear con ellos en varias oportunidades, ¿y por qué?, ¿algo había sido sincero en Deidara?, ¿siquiera habían sido amigos realmente en algún momento o todo había sido una mentira desde el principio? La respuesta siempre había estado ahí, pero él no había querido verla. Deidara no sabía que pensar, ¿qué había hecho Izumi?, ¿Cómo es que en cosa de segundos había puesto a Itachi en su contra? Si, conscientemente lo había alejado de _Queen_, ¿y qué? Itachi tenía un talento único y no podía desperdiciarlo con un anticuado guitarrista, un arrogante baterista y un simplón bajista que lo único que hacían era retrasar su éxito, ¿y ahora resulta que Itachi lo culpaba de todo lo bueno que había hecho por él? Había velado por sus intereses como nadie más, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Teniendo todo listo, Itachi tomo su valija y se dirigió hacia la puerta pasando junto a Deidara como si no estuviera ahí, queriendo dejar todo eso atrás cuanto antes.

-¿Me voy, así y ya?, ¿Después de lo que hemos pasado?- las palabras de Deidara lograron que el Akatsuki se detuviera en el umbral de la puerta, prueba de que lo estaba escuchando. -Solo piensa en las fotos que tengo; se quién eres Itachi Akatsuki- aquella era una estrategia sucia pero lo necesario a hacer en ese momento a su entender.

-¿Sabes cómo te das cuenta de que te pudriste, podrido total?- contesto Itachi sin voltear a verlo. -Moscas de fruta, sucias y asquerosas moscas, que llegan a devorar lo que queda, pero no hay mucho aquí que tú puedas devorar- era la mejor comparación que se le ocurría ahora que por fin veía la verdadera cara de Deidara y que distaba de todo lo que había creído de él hasta ahora. -Vuela lejos, y haz lo que quieras con tus fotografías y tus historias- se hablaría mal de él tarde o temprano y debía aceptarlo aunque no le gustase, así el golpe seria menos doloroso, -pero prométeme una cosa, que jamás volveré a ver tu cara, nunca- no importaba que, no quería volver a saber de él.

Sabía muy bien que si Deidara había hecho todo aquello con él se debía a que él le había entregado toda su vida en bandeja de plata, porque había creído en sus palabras y promesas sobre que lo protegería y cuidaría, que sería la compañía que él tanto anhelaba y necesitaba, pero ahora y por fin podía ver quien era realmente; le había mentido desde el principio, lo que Deidara había hecho era ponerse como objetivo tenerlo a él como fuera y lo había logrado, lo había enceguecido tanto que Itachi no había podido distinguir la verdad de la mentira, pero eso se terminaba ahora, no volvería a ser el juguete de nadie nunca más y eso desde luego que implicaba no volver a dirigirle la palabra a Deidara nunca más en la vida, su único trabajo había sido ser un buen amigo y compañero, un apoyo en momentos de dificultad y en lugar de eso solo se había dedicado a utilizarlo y alejarlo de su familia, algo que Itachi no podía ni quería perdonar. Cargando su valija consigo y ya no queriendo esperar más, Itachi abandono la habitación sin voltear ni siquiera una sola vez para ver la reacción de Deidara a sus palabras, bajando las escaleras con una autentica sensación de libertad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Aquellas eran palabras muy duras y que hicieron ver a Deidara lo lejos que era capaz de llegar, más no contribuyeron a que se arrepintiera sino que más bien lo hicieron apremiar hacer que Itachi cambiara de opinión, que no se fuera así, ¿pero que podía hacer ahora que se había dejado en evidencia?, ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar que Itachi se fuera?

-No fue mi intención- fue todo lo que Deidara pudo decir, no sabiendo como más remediar la situación. -Perdóname, Itachi, vuelve, lo enmendare- intento seguir al Akatsuki en un inútil intento por hacer que cambiara su opinión de él.

Ignorando toda palabra o alegato, Itachi abandono la casa sin voltear o titubear en ningún momento, sintiendo la fría lluvia caer sobre él, contribuyendo todavía más a despejar su mente. Se aproximó velozmente al taxi cuya cajuela se abrió por obra del conductor, permitiéndole descartar allí su valija, cerrando la cajuela y abordando el vehículo en tanto Izumi le abrió la puerta. Temblando a causa del contraste entre la fría agua de la lluvia y el cálido interior del vehículo, Itachi se dejó caer sobre el asiento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Izumi que apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. En una muda señal de que a partir de ahora todo seria para mejor...el vehículo comenzó a moverse, alejándolos de esa casa, de Deidara y de todas las mentiras.

Su ceguera había terminado y ahora tenía que volver junto a su familia.

* * *

_Garden Lodge, Londres_

-Dime que puedo apagarla- rogó Izumi, no queriendo tener que oír tantas mentiras.

-No, si va a difamarme o exponer mi vida, quiero oír lo que dirá- contrario Itachi seriamente.

Era de lo más natural que una vez tras abandonar _Munich_, Itachi retornara a _Garden Lodge _donde aún lo esperaba el personal que trabajaba con él y de quienes era muy amigo; su asistente Yamato Kinoe, Tenka Izumo que era su "_niñera_" y chef, y Yuki Minazuki que lo protegía y llevaba a todos lados, los tres compartían techo con él como sus amigos. De regreso en _Londres_, su fin no era otro que olvidarse de todo lo que había vivido en _Alemania_, de Deidara y Samui para volver a tener la mente sobria y lucida antes de emprender rumbo a reconciliarse con su familia, pero pronto quedo más que claro para Itachi que Deidara realmente nunca había sido su amigo en tanto días después de su regreso a _Inglaterra_ múltiples periódicos publicaban historias y fotografías de él vinculado con como mínimo cien hombres diferentes y exponiendo parte de su estilo de vida al mundo...pero Itachi no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto, de hecho había esperado más pronto que tarde que Deidara cumpliera su amenaza y divulgara su vida privada mediante difamaciones, y dicho y hecho, así estaba ocurriendo, pero a él no podía importarle menos. En ese momento, Deidara era una molesta mosca zumbando muy cerca de su oído pero a quien prefería ignorar. Sentada a su lado en el cómodo sofá de la sala se encontraba Izumi quien no se separaba de él desde su regreso, pero que en ese momento se veía tentada a quitarle el control remoto mientras veía uno de los canales de espectáculos internacionales y donde Deidara continuaba exponiendo la historia de Itachi entremezclada con mentiras de su autoría.

-_Díganos, señor Iwagakure, todas esas historias sobre Itachi Akatsuki y sus amantes, ¿hubo muchos?_\- pregunto el presentador, queriendo oír lo que él tuviera que decir.

-_Sí_\- contesto Deidara sin dar mayores detalles.

-_¿Eso es verdad?_\- insistió el presentador.

-_Sí, sus amantes son incontables_\- afirmo el Iwagakure_, _-_en verdad incontables; hacia fiestas salvajes llenas de drogas, donde encontraba otro amante todas las noches, y era una rutina de la que no podía escapar_\- explico sin reparo alguno en dar tantos detalles como pudiera.

-_¿Realmente vio a través de la máscara?_\- se interesó genuinamente el presentador.

-_Conocí a Itachi cuando hizo Bohemian Rhapsody, y el Itachi que tenemos ahora...no tiene la misma pasión hacia la música_\- comparo el rubio, mostrándose aparentemente decepcionado.

Aunque Izumi usualmente pecaba de ingenua y tendía a no ver maldad en las personas, siempre había pensado lo peor de Deidara, y no en vano ya que él nunca había ocultado sus intenciones, pero jamás había imaginado que vendería la vida privada de Itachi y que se dedicaría a contar mentiras de él y hacerlo quedar mal...se debía ser muy desalmado para hacer todo eso sin sentir remordimiento. Mientras escuchaba a Deidara hablar y contar mentira tras mentira, Izumi observo a Itachi por el rabillo del ojo; lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que no era alguien que guardara rencores por cualquier ofensa, de hecho la palabra odio no existía en su vocabulario, pero en esta ocasión era demasiado difícil encontrar perdón en su corazón para Deidara, quien no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto, podría perdonarlo si lo mereciera y estuviera arrepentido sinceramente, pero no era así ni lo seria nunca ya que Deidara había jugado sucio durante años sin trastabillar en sus intenciones hasta casi separar a _Queen_ y eso era algo que Itachi no podía perdonar. Aunque sonara estúpido, Itachi había tenido esperanza de que en un momento de bondad—aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal cosa era imposible—, Deidara reconociera que se había equivocado, y así ambos podrían continuar con sus vidas a pesar de lo malo, pero no, Deidara estaba empecinado en exponerlo ante el mundo, pero no sabía que a esa altura de su vida a Itachi le importaba un bledo lo que la prensa dijera de él, menos ahora que tenía algo muchísimo más importante que hacer y ante lo que tomo el teléfono sobre la mesita a su diestra, marcando velozmente el número de la persona con quien quería contactarse.

-¿A quién llamaras?- curioseo Izumi a su lado, observándolo atentamente.

-Ya verás- sonrió el Akatsuki ladinamente, situando el auricular contra su oído.

-_¿Diga?_\- contesto una voz que Itachi no había escuchado en mucho tiempo_, _-_¿Hola?_\- reitero la voz, paciente.

-Kakashi- saludo Itachi tímidamente, superando la emoción que sentía.

-_Itachi, por fin puedo oír tu voz_\- celebro el Hatake, tan sorprendido y feliz como él.

-Perdón por no haber contestado tus llamadas ni las de los muchachos- se disculpó el vocalista tan pronto como le fue posible, lamentando cada hora que había pasado lejos de su familia, -yo...no sabía que estaba pasando- no sabía que más decir porque para empezar no sabía si merecía ser perdonado siquiera.

-_Tranquilo, entiendo tus razones_\- sosegó Kakashi, intuyendo la clase de pensamientos que rondaban su mente_. _-_¿Cómo estás?_\- había oído de su regreso por los periódicos, pero no sabía con quién estaba o si estaba bien.

-Mejor de lo que debiera, con Izumi vigilándome- el Akatsuki volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia Izumi que de inmediato le sonrió en respuesta. -Kakashi, necesito reconectar con la nave nodriza- esclareció de inmediato y muy seriamente, -sé que probablemente me odien ahora o no quieran saber nada de mí, pero necesito hablar con Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, solo eso- quería pedirles perdón personalmente, más entendería si ellos no querían volver a verlo.

-_Estarán encantados con la idea, Sasuke me llamo hace una hora para preguntar por ti, al igual que Naruto ayer y Sai anoche_\- refuto el peligris con aquella actitud paternal que hizo que Itachi se sintiera a salvo_. _-_Los llamare y les diré que vayan a verte a Garden Lodge_\- planteo suponiendo que eso era lo que él quería.

-No...- objeto Itachi, necesitarían de un lugar neutral donde reunirse y pese a su elegancia, su casa no era el lugar idóneo para eso, -nos reuniremos en el pub de siempre, sabes dónde es, diles que yo invito, por los viejos tiempos- una tenue sonrisa de esperanza se adueñó de su rostro, queriendo creer que no todo estaba perdido.

-_Así lo __haré_\- accedió Kakashi sin ningún problema_, _-_hasta pronto, Itachi_\- se despidió sabiendo de antemano que lo que se venía no sería fácil.

-Hasta pronto, Kakashi, y gracias- contesto el Akatsuki, tremendamente conmovido.

En momentos como ese Itachi lamentaba profundamente no decirle a Kakashi lo vital que era su presencia dentro de la banda, era más que su manager, era más que su abogado o amigo, dentro de _Queen_ era la figura paterna, quien los protegía a los cuatro y quien velaba porque se mantuvieran juntos, y tal tarea no era insignificante en lo absoluto. Más ya habría tiempo para darle las gracias a Kakashi, lo único en lo que el Akatsuki quería pensar ahora era en cómo recuperar el tiempo perdido y en merecer el perdón de sus amigos y hermanos del alma a quienes inconscientemente había ofendido y ninguneado durante mucho tiempo debido a Deidara...Sasuke podía ser muy rencoroso cuando se lo proponía, incluso con él pese a ser su mejor amigo, Naruto por otro lado era más tolerante y dadivoso, y _Sayi_...bueno, no sabía que pensar respecto de eso ya que Sai pocas veces verbalizaba su opinión. Izumi vio a Itachi regresar el teléfono a su lugar, todo el tiempo bajo un silencio sepulcral que evidenciaba lo nervioso que estaba de que fuera demasiado tarde para reunir a _Queen_, pero no lo era; todos cometían errores y con certeza Naruto, Sasuke y _Sayi_ podrían ver eso, hacer a un lado toda riña pasada y reconciliarse como los hermanos que eran, pero indudablemente todos tendrían que poner de su parte y ello implicaba agachar la cabeza y reconocer que todos se habían equivocado. Desde antes de partir rumbo a _Munich_ en busca de Itachi, Izumi sabía que nada podría separar a _Queen_, y actualmente no pensaba distinto, lo único que ellos cuatro necesitaban era sentarse y hablar.

-¿_Queen_ se reunirá?- más bien afirmo Izumi, sonriéndole animosamente.

-Si, así que puedes dejar de abandonar a tu esposo por mí- regaño el Akatsuki falsamente, haciéndola reír. -Pero, tienes que venir a menudo cuando este pequeño nazca- rogó situando una de sus manos sobre el aun plano vientre de ella.

-Así lo haré- garantizo la pelicastaña, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él. -Itachi, ¿querrías ser el padrino?- pregunto, queriendo que él continuara siendo parte importante de su vida.

-Me encantaría- sonrió él, profundamente honrado con la idea.

Poder tenerla a su lado nuevamente ya de por si era para Itachi una de las mayores alegrías que hubiera imaginado tener en mucho tiempo, y además que ella fuera a ser madre era todavía más maravilloso, siempre había tenido más que claro que Izumi merecía ser feliz aunque ellos ya no pudieran ser una pareja, en lugar de ello eran amigos incondicionales e Itachi era feliz en tanto Izumi también lo fuera, y si ella quería que él participara activamente del milagro que significaba tener un hijo, él lo haría con gusto. Por conocerlo mejor de lo que nadie había podido ni podría conocerlo, Izumi sabía del profundo deseo de normalidad que Itachi tenía, quería tener una familia y ella no tendría ningún problema en compartir a su familia con él, ni Baru tampoco; todo hijo que ella tuviera, también seria de Itachi, lo compartirían todo tal y como habían hecho hasta ahora. Con una luminosa sonrisa volviendo aún más adorable su rostro, Izumi se levantó lentamente del sofá, rodeándolo cadenciosamente hasta situarse de pie tras Itachi que arqueo el cuello para observarla todo el tiempo, sonriéndole en el proceso mientras ella se inclinaba lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran sentir la respiración del otro sin el menor esfuerzo, observándose intensamente en todo momento. Sentado sobre el sofá y con el cuello arqueado, por un segundo Itachi creyó estar soñando o haber muerto y llegado al cielo, contemplando a un ángel que le sonreía solo a él, pero no, no era un sueño ni una fantasía sino que la realidad, ella era tan hermosa...

-Hasta pronto, vecino- se despidió ella con una luminosa sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto, vecina- correspondió él, rozando su nariz contra la de ella.

Compartiendo un breve beso por los viejos tiempo, ambos se sonrieron entre si antes de que Izumi emprendiera rumbo a la salida, volteando a verlo en el umbral de la puerta y guiñándole coquetamente un ojo antes de marcharse, haciéndolo reír por lo bajo mientras la observaba sentado sobre el sofá, sintiéndose otra vez como un adolescente enamorado por volver a tenerla cerca. Entre todos los errores que Itachi había cometido y que tenía muy presentes, también debía reconocer que había abandonado muchísimo su casa durante el año y medio que había vivido en _Munich_, pero desde el primer día de su regreso Izumi se había hecho cargo de supervisar todos los trabajos de remodelación y en cosa de días la casa lucia como si él nunca se hubiera ido, lo que lo llenaba de alegría y por lo que había designado prontamente al amor de su vida como su asistente personal, un trabajo que Izumi había aceptado con bastante renuencia ya que no creía estar a la altura de tal honor pero resignada ya que Itachi no aceptaba un _no_ por respuesta. Izumi y él habían estado juntos por doce maravillosos años, primero como pareja y ahora como amigos, por lo que era evidente que vivir separados era más que imposible, así que buscarían todos los medios a su alcance con tal de permanecer juntos, porque se necesitaban mutuamente y para bien. Emitiendo un sutil suspiro, Itachi regreso su atención a la pantalla del televisor para terminar de oír todo lo que Deidara tuviera que decir de él, sin importar que fuera bueno o malo.

-_Como su amigo, como alguien que probablemente conoce a Itachi Akatsuki mejor que nadie, ¿Cómo lo describiría, por dentro, como persona?_\- inquirió el presentador, queriendo profundizar en quien era realmente Itachi Akatsuki.

-_Para mí, Itachi siempre será un niño Pakistaní asustado, al que le da miedo la soledad_\- declaro el rubio y ante lo cual Itachi apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, siendo este un insulto todavía mayor hacía su persona.

-_Espero que cuando vea esto, se dé cuenta de lo que perdió con usted_\- consoló el presentador, agradeciendo las declaraciones que Deidara había hecho.

-_Yo también espero eso_\- contesto Deidara, victimizándose desde luego_, _-_yo era su mejor amigo_\- añadió dando a entender que él era la parte inocente en esa historia.

No, definitivamente Deidara era todo menos su amigo, había prometido que lo cuidaría y estaría a su lado incondicionalmente, pero lejos de eso lo había alejado de sus verdaderos amigos y familia con el único fin de poder manipularlo y tenerlo bajo su control, de volverlo un títere sin alma, y eso era algo que Itachi no podía ni podría perdonar jamás en toda su vida, y no era una suposición, era la realidad, pero ahora todo eso era parte del pasado, ahora tenía algo muy importante que hacer y cuanto antes.

Tenía que reunirse con su familia.

* * *

Todos cometían errores, la génesis de la historia universal estipulaba por una ley no escrita que la vida en si tenía lugar para errar y aprender en el camino mediante esos mismos errores, por eso las personas cambiaban, porque de ser almas ingenuas e infantiles se convertían en individuos, en seres con criterio que podían diferenciar el bien del mal y actuar en consecuencia...o eso es lo que Itachi se repetía una y otra vez, aferrándose a su esperanza mientras tamborileaba nerviosamente sus dedos sobre la mesa del pub en que Kakashi y él se encontraban reunidos, aguardando la llegada de Sasuke, Naruto y Sai que ya llevaban una hora y media de retraso de la hora prevista originalmente para reunirse. El pub que Itachi había elegido no era uno cualquiera y al azar; tanto los dueños del local como el personal que trabajaba allí sabía que los integrantes de _Queen_ tenían en alta estima su establecimiento, por lo que guardaban silencio sobre su presencia cada vez que se encontrasen allí, otorgándoles la tan valiosa privacidad que otros les vedaban. No era extraño que Itachi pasara desapercibido, vistiendo una simple camisa negra con estampado floral, chaqueta de cuero marrón rojizo, desgastados jeans azul claro y zapatillas deportivas blancas, ni aun su largo cabello ébano recogido en una coleta lo hacía destacar en el interior del pub repleto personas ya que no era ni el primer ni el último hombre que llevaba el cabello así. Sentado junto a él se encontraba Kakashi, sereno y tranquilo como siempre, enfundado en un traje azul marino oscuro. Ambos se observaron entre sí de vez en vez, en cada oportunidad en que Itachi despegaba su mirada de la puerta.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto el Akatsuki en caso de que Kakashi supiera algo que él no.

-Ya tardaron- comento el Hatake únicamente.

Lamentaba no tener una respuesta que darle, pero resultaba sorprendente incluso para él que Naruto, Sasuke y Sai fueran impuntuales por primera vez en su vida, porque en cierto modo parecían querer devolverle a Itachi lo que ellos habían sentido cada vez en que habían tenido que esperar por él...esperaba que no faltaran ya que Itachi los necesitaba más que nunca y eso era obvio. Resignado, lo único que Itachi hizo fue asentir en respuesta, acomodándose ligeramente la coleta, observando si se veía presentable a través del reflejo que veía en sus gafas de sol y que reposaban sobre la mesa. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del pub, sobresaltando a Itachi que se sintió terriblemente ansioso y nervioso en tanto vio entrar a sus amigos. El primero en entrar fue Naruto, tranquilo como siempre, con una camisa negra estampada en remolinos color fucsia con cuello en V, una chaqueta de cuero blanco que permanecía abierta, pantalones de cotelé negro, zapatillas _Adidas_ blancas y su exuberante cabello rubio haciéndolo destacar. Tras él ingreso Sasuke con ese aire tan sofisticado que lo caracterizaba; vistosa camisa naranja estampada en abanicos japoneses color negro, cerrada a la mitad del pecho bajo una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro que permanecía abierta, jeans azul claro, botines de cuero marrón claro y su cabello azabache tan rebelde como de costumbre. El último en entrar fue Sai, pasando desapercibido con una camisa negra con el cuello ligeramente abierto, desgastada chaqueta de mezclilla, jeans igualmente desgastados, zapatillas deportivas blancas y su corto cabello negro ligeramente despeinado como siempre. Por un momento Itachi sintió como si no los hubiera visto durante toda una vida...sí que los había extrañado.

-Hola, chicos- saludo Kakashi nada más verlos entrar.

-Kakashi- correspondió Naruto, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Si alguien quiere té, café o algún arma, solo...solo pídanlo- ofreció el Hatake una vez que todos ocuparon un lugar en la mesa. -¿Y?, ¿Quién quiere empezar?- invito cortésmente.

-Yo quiero- determino el Akatsuki antes de que cualquiera de ellos se pronunciara. -Fui despreciable, eso lo sé, y merezco su furia, fui engreído, egoísta...- intento buscar las palabras correctas conque expresarse más pronto se dio cuenta de las palabras que ellos querían oír, -un imbécil básicamente- admitió en voz alta, fuerte y claro.

-Fuerte comienzo- felicito Sasuke con sarcasmo.

-Me quitaría la camisa y me flagelaría frente a ustedes...o podría hacerles una simple pregunta- prosiguió Itachi, manteniéndose serio y tranquilo.

-Me agrada lo de la flagelación- comento el Uchiha, fingiéndose disgustado.

Naruto y Sai se observaron sutilmente entre sí, sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible ante el modo tan particular que tenía Sasuke para lidiar con la tensión del momento, fingiendo ser quien más molesto estaba siendo que en verdad los tres no podían esperar para saltarle encima a Itachi y abrazarlo, pero no, las cosas no eran tan simples y ellos querían oír todo lo que Itachi tuviera que decirles, al fin y al cabo ese era el propósito de la reunión, ¿no? Escuchando a Sasuke interrumpirlo minuto a minuto, Itachi comenzó a temer lo peor, vislumbrando que _Queen_ hubiera llegado a un punto de no retorno...realmente tenía miedo de perder lo que más le importaba en la vida, y no hablaba de la banda, hablaba de _Queen_, de su familia; entre los cuatro habían disfrutado el éxito, vivido alegrías y sinsabores de todo tipo, habían permanecido unidos en lo bueno y en lo malo...sabía que había sido un completo idiota y tenía más que claro que incluso le faltaría vida para arrepentirse de haber conocido a Deidara y haberse dejado influenciar por él, pero lo que ahora quería era reconciliarse con su familia, no le importaba si _Queen_ no volvía a tocar otra nota en su historia, lo único que Itachi quería era tener a sus hermanos a su lado otra vez y merecer su perdón, porque había vivido un auténtico infierno cada día en que no los había tenido a su lado. Okey, sonaba gay pero se amaban, los cuatro, porque eran hermanos, su amistad y la música los habían vuelto una familia y eso no podía destruirse...o eso es lo que Itachi creía y esperaba no estar equivocado, esperaba que _Queen_ no hubiera perdido su esencia durante el tiempo en que habían estado separados.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que ustedes me perdonen?- cuestiono Itachi finalmente, con la cabeza abajo.

-¿Es lo que quieres, Itachi?- supuso el Uzumaki, interiormente sorprendido por lo poco que les estaba pidiendo. -Te perdono, ¿es todo?, ¿podemos irnos?- apremio fingiéndose impaciente.

-No- protesto el Akatsuki, rogándoles que lo escucharan. -Me fui a _Munich_ y contrate a mucha gente, les dije exactamente lo que quería que hicieran, el problema fue...que lo hicieron- esbozo una sonrisa ligeramente divertida al poder valorar todavía más a sus amigos tras el tiempo que habían pasado separados. -No hubo objeciones de Sasuke- el Uchiha bajo la mirada, sonriendo ladinamente, -ninguna de las ediciones de Naruto- el Uzumaki se sintió conmovido más intento disimularlo lo más posible, -nada de miradas extrañas de _Sayi_\- incluso Sai tuvo que apartar la mirada ante lo que significaban aquellas palabras. -Los necesito y ustedes a mí- obvio seriamente, porque _Queen_ eran ellos cuatro. -Acéptenlo, no estamos mal para ser cuatro reinas con arrugas- bromeo ya que él era el mayor de los cuatro. -Así que adelante, díganme sus términos- invito más que dispuesto a acatar lo que fuera.

-¿Nos permites un momento, por favor?- solicito Naruto muy seriamente.

El tono tan sereno y tranquilo con que Naruto pronuncio aquellas palabras resulto ser un balde de agua fría para Itachi que, esperando haber oído mal, aguardo un par de segundos, inmóvil en su lugar hasta que Naruto evidenciara con la mirada que aquello no era ninguna broma y que ellos tres necesitaban de un momento a solas para poder "_debatir_" si lo perdonarían o no, y decían debatir con unas grandes comillas ya que tenían más que clara su decisión. Incluso Sasuke y Sai se quedaron de piedra en tanto Naruto respondió tan llanamente a la expresivas declaraciones que Itachi estaba dando, ¿qué demonios creía que hacia? No tenían que pensar nada, lo único que querían hacer era recuperar el tiempo perdido durante ese año y medio, y no volver a separarse de su hermano del alma. Más aun y cuando ellos supieran eso, ninguno fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en cuanto Itachi se levantó de la mesa tan pronto como le fue posible, encaminándose a la barra para hacer tiempo, no queriendo hacer todavía más difícil la decisión que sus amigos tuvieran que tomar con respecto a él. Fue todo un reto para ellos tres y para Kakashi ver a Itachi alejarse de la mesa como si de un perrito regañado se tratara, con la cabeza gacha, y no reír producto de lo extraña que era la situación ya que en el pasado nunca habrían podido imaginar que Itachi accedería tan fácilmente a lo que ellos dijeran, o lo que Naruto dijera ya que Sasuke y Sai aún no entendían porque había dicho eso, por lo que pese a la tentación que sentían, ninguno estallo en carcajadas como si querían hacer.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- curioseo Sai al cabo de un prolongado silencio.

-Solo se me ocurrió- contesto Naruto con total naturalidad.

Sonaba de lo más infantil de su parte, desde luego, pero siempre había querido hacer eso; Itachi siempre se jactaba de tener el control de todo como el hermano mayor dentro de la banda y el líder en cierto modo, además de ser una _reina histérica_, Itachi siempre decidía que se hacía y que no, su templanza y carácter siempre estaban por encima de ellos...pero ahora no, mientras tenían una oportunidad Naruto quería disfrutar de tener el control de todo tan siquiera por un momento, aunque fuera debido una fantasía. Los tres finalmente sucumbieron a la tentación, riendo por lo bajo para que Itachi no se percatara de nada, mientras Kakashi se levantaba de la mesa con una ligera sonrisa, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la barra donde se encontraba el Akatsuki que pago por la cerveza que le fue entregada, bebiendo su refrescante contenido para lidiar mejor con el dolor de garganta que aún lo aquejaba. Podía sonar fatalista, pero Itachi temía estar reconociendo sus errores demasiado tarde, algo curioso si se tenía en cuenta que solo tenía treinta y ocho años y en el mejor de los casos aun le quedaba toda la vida por delante para remediar lo que quisiera...pero como si de un oscuro presagio se tratara, Itachi presentía que no viviría lo suficiente como para ser un anciano, por eso quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a sus hermanos, aunque ellos parecían no querer perdonarlo, y siendo honestos estaban en todo su derecho. Solo alzo la mirada y con apatía en tanto Kakashi se situó a su lado, no para decirle que podía volver a la mesa sino más bien para confortarlo como el gran amigo y compañero que era.

-No te preocupes, necesitan tiempo- consoló Kakashi, ocultando las intenciones de la banda.

-¿Y si yo no tengo tiempo?- planteo Itachi, pero sin saber muy bien porque.

-¿De qué hablas, Itachi?- cuestiono el Hatake realmente desconcertado, pero Itachi fue incapaz de explicar el porqué de sus palabras.

-Ya puedes volver a la mesa, si quieres- Sai se presentó en la barra, irrumpiendo inconscientemente en la conversación, tan discreto como siempre.

A Itachi le habría encantado decirle a Kakashi como se sentía o el temor que tenía, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Para empezar aun no tenía ni la más remota idea de a que le tenía miedo, solo tenía presentimientos, nada más, y agradeció que Kakashi guardara silencio sobre su breve conversación una vez retornaron a la mesa y volvieron a ocupar sus lugares, porque lo último que quería era preocupar innecesariamente a sus amigos con corazonadas si sentido. Al igual que al abandonar la mesa, pronto todo se sumergió en un profundo silencio, y eso se debía a que todos estaban ofendidos, los tres, no querían decirlo en voz alta en ese momento, pero en innumerables oportunidades le habían dicho a Itachi que Deidara no era de fiar, las situaciones lo habían demostrado, ellos no habían tenido que hacer que Deidara quedara en evidencia, él mismo se había encargado de hacerlo por su cuenta, y ahora...siendo brutalmente honestos no querían que todo por lo que habían luchado por más de una década se perdiera, no querían que la familia que _Queen_ era se desintegrara, y tampoco es como si fueran a exigirle a Itachi que les pidiera perdón de rodillas, ¡no!, pero si querían un cambio dentro de la banda, querían establecer límites infranqueables, disciplina y una especie de seguro por escrito para que nadie más volviera a intentar separarlos...un año separados había sido más que suficiente. Con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, Itachi aguardo a que sus amigos emitieran su veredicto, resignado a acatar lo que ellos consideraran conveniente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo.

-Se decidió...- inicio Sasuke, rompiendo con el silencio y haciendo que Itachi asintiera de inmediato. -¿Qué se decidió?- bromeo inevitablemente, volviendo el rostro hacia Naruto y Sai.

-Desde ahora, cada canción, no importa quien la componga, música, letra...es de _Queen_\- determino Sai en nombre de los tres, -no de uno de nosotros, solo de _Queen_, todo el dinero, todo el crédito repartido en cuatro partes iguales- esa era la solución para poner fin a las peleas de una vez por todas.

-Hecho- contesto el Akatsuki sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Tenemos problemas con las personas que te rodean- menciono el Uchiha, intentando no presionarlo.

-Deidara ya no está, lo despedí- revelo Itachi, feliz de poder decir aquello.

-¿Cuál fue el pretexto?- se sorprendió el Yamanaka.

-Villanía- respondió el vocalista, encogiéndose naturalmente de hombros. -¿Qué más?- consulto, preguntándose mentalmente donde debería firmar.

-De momento no se nos ocurre nada más- admitió el baterista, relajándose tras tan seria conversación.

-Fui un verdadero tonto, debí darme cuenta de que algo estaba mal, que Deidara...- Itachi tropezó con las palabras, sabiendo que no podía cambiar el pasado, -entiendo si me odian por estar ausente todo este tiempo- reconoció observándolos atentamente a los tres.

-No te odiamos, por lo menos yo no y eso ya es extraño- admitió Sasuke, dando a entender que finalmente ninguno de ellos estaba molesto con él en lo absoluto. -Te extrañamos, Itachi, que bueno volver a verte- envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su mejor amigo, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Hasta que se harten de mí- sonrió él, sintiendo que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima ya que ellos no lo odiaban, -¿Qué sigue ahora para volver a ser _Queen_ oficialmente?- pregunto ansioso por recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Tocar juntos otra vez, llevamos casi un año sin tocar juntos- recordó Naruto, evidenciando lo obvio.

-Cierto, ¿qué tal les fue?- pregunto el Akatsuki tan casualmente como le fue posible.

-No me quejo- se jacto el Uchiha con fingida arrogancia.

-Regular- contesto el Uzumaki, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Divertido, pero no tanto como ustedes- comparo el Yamanaka con una de sus particulares sonrisas.

-Volver a ser _Queen_ será complicado- menciono Sasuke de forma reflexiva, -ya no sabemos si a la gente le gusta lo que hacemos- no quería sonar pesimista, pero después de todo esa era la razón por la que habían experimentado como solistas.

-El rock siempre le ha gustado a la gente- contrario Itachi con ánimos renovados, -solo necesitamos la instancia de demostrarlo- añadió intentando pensar en algo.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?- ahora fue el turno de Sai de sentirse desconcertado.

-¿Puede subirle el volumen, por favor?- solicito uno de los presentes, irrumpiendo en la conversación sin darse cuenta.

-Claro- acepto uno de los meseros, subiendo el volumen del televisor.

-_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel aliveeeee and the wooorld I'll turn it inside out, yeah, and floating around in ecstasy __s__o__..._

-_Don't stop me now, don't stop me..__._

En cuanto _Don't Stop Me Now _comenzó a sonar, los cuatro integrantes voltearon a ver la pantalla de televisión como hacían todos los presentes que contemplaban con fascinación el vídeo musical que era transmitido por uno de tantos programas de música y entretenimiento, mostrando al vocalista, guitarrista, baterista y bajista en sus aun años de esfuerzo y salvaje juventud, con Itachi tocando el piano con su larga melena ébano cayendo sobre sus hombros, Naruto con su característica y exuberante melena rubia, Sasuke con su rebelde cabello azabache azulado ligeramente despeinado y con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente, y Sai con su corto cabello negro ligeramente revuelto...que gloriosos habían sido aquellos días, entonces todo había sido fácil y menos incierto que ahora. Por supuesto que _Queen_ siempre había sido una banda famosa, aun en sus complejos inicios, no habían sido una banda de moda sino popular independiente de si eso le había parecido a los críticos o no, porque _Queen_ nunca habían hecho música con el propósito de que fuera famosa, habían tenido un sueño y la fama había sido consecuencia de ello, por ello sus sentimientos estaban impresos en sus canciones, porque la música formaba parte crucial de sus vidas y sus familias, les daba paz y tranquilidad y también a su público que en ese momento no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla de televisión mientras disfrutaban de la música, ¿Era tarde para volver a ser la misma banda que aparecía retratada en el vídeo?, ¿Realmente al público...a su público anteriormente abierto de mente ya no le gustaba su trabajo?

-¿Volverán a tocar juntos?- se preguntó en voz alta una de los presentes.

-No dicen nada en los periódicos- contesto un individuo en la mesa contigua.

-¿Y por qué lo harían?- contrario con disgusto un hombre en la barra, no pudiendo creer que la prensa o alguien odiara a _Queen_. -La prensa los odia y no tiene sentido, son fantásticos- afirmo siendo inmediatamente apoyado por todos los presentes.

-¿Les gusta _Queen_?- indago el Akatsuki, aprovechando lo concentración de todos en la pantalla para pasar desapercibido.

-¿A quién no le gusta _Queen_?- obvio una mujer en la mesa aledaña, sin ofenderse en lo absoluto.

-Son dioses del rock, los cuatro- concordó otra joven en la barra, asintiendo al igual que los demás presentes.

-¿Incluso después de _Hot Space_?- pregunto Sasuke con cierta renuencia por razones obvias.

-No fue un mal álbum- opino un joven, bebiendo de su copa, -tal vez no el mejor, pero a mí me gusto- .

-También a mí- secundo su compañera de mesa, -además, no se puede agradar a todo el mundo- los críticos creían saberlo todo, ese era el problema.

-Salud por eso- brindo Itachi con una luminosa sonrisa antes de regresar su atención a sus amigos.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió, Itachi?- cuestiono Naruto, reconociendo el brillo en los ojos del parsi. -Itachi...- inútilmente intento frenar a su amigo que se levantó de la mesa de inmediato.

-_Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars, on a collision course, I am a satellite, I'm out of control, I am a sex machine, ready to reload, like an atom bomb about t__o, o__h, oh, oh, oh, oh explode_\- enérgico como él solo, el Akatsuki resulto reconocible para todos en tanto comenzó a cantar, bailoteando de un lado a otro, -_I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah__,__ two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, I'm traveling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_\- tanta era su energía que sus amigos no dudaron en seguirle la corriente al ver el impacto que tenía en la audiencia.

¿Casualidad?, ¿destino? Cada quien podía dar su propia interpretación pero en definitiva resulto beneficioso que ese pub en particular fuera conocido por contar con un escenario que tenía micrófono, batería, bajo y guitarra permanentemente conectados para bandas aficionadas que solían presentarse, lo que en ese momento resulto perfecto para los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ que ocuparon de inmediato sus respectivos lugares, aunque Itachi no necesitara de ningún micrófono para hacer que su voz resonara en todo el pub y siendo el único que se dedicó a bailotear por a lugar en vez de subir al escenario, llenando de energía a todos los presentes que parecían saltar en sus lugares con sonrisas prácticamente infantiles mientras lo observaban. Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza al unísono con el pegajoso _riff_ de batería que estaba interpretando, observando con asombro a Itachi tal y como hacían Naruto y Sai, porque Itachi era la persona más valiente que hubieran conocido, actuando como debería ser una súper estrella con tanta naturalidad que aquella faceta parecía ser parte de él, aunque en el fondo fuera enormemente tímido y de hecho ellos tres podían sentir sus nervios, su temor por no ser lo que la audiencia quería que fuera y, sin embargo, lo era. Pero lo que todos estaban atestiguando no era solo la típica imagen de una banda, lo era en apariencia pero _Queen_ era más que una banda, era una familia, una parte importante de sus vidas, el mismo sentir que increíblemente compartían los presentes entre si y que si bien eran completos desconocidos entre sí, se habían unido por la presencia de _Queen_.

-_Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me_\- corearon los tres, conteniendo su incredulidad al ver la reacción de los presentes.

-_Hey, hey, ¡hey!_\- animo Itachi, tomando finalmente el micrófono pero sin subir al escenario.

-_Don't stop me, don't stop me, ooh, ooh, ooh_\- el incondicional apoyo y aprobación de los presentes les dio seguridad.

-_¡I like it!_\- chillo el parsi, emocionado a más no poder.

-_Don't stop me, don't stop me_\- a sus voces no tardaron en unirse las de todos los presentes que se encontraban completamente extasiados.

-_Have a good time, good time_\- el Akatsuki sonrió seductoramente a la audiencia, teniéndolos en la palma de su mano.

-_Don't stop me, don't stop me_\- reiteraron con sutiles sonrisas, plenos en su elemento.

Lanzando un sonoro beso a los presentes que chillaron como niños en una dulcería, Itachi volvió el rostro hacia sus amigos especialmente a Naruto que le sonrió en respuesta, interpretando el solo de guitarra que le correspondía y entregándose de lleno a ello sin importar que la guitarra que estuviera sosteniendo no fuera en lo absoluto su _Red Special_, viviendo el ahora y haciendo lo que amaba; tocar música junto a sus amigos, sus hermanos. Era curioso, ¿verdad? Naruto siempre había tenido sentimientos encontrados con _Don't Stop Me Now _porque representaba el desenfrenado estilo de vida de Itachi, pero increíblemente era una de las canciones favoritas en _Inglaterra_ y que en ese momento lograba que _Queen_, que ellos cuatro se dieran cuenta de que _Queen_ aún tenía un lugar en el corazón de la gente, aun podían unir a la gente y darles a todos un lugar al que pertenecer. Viviendo el momento, Itachi descarto el micrófono de forma muy breve, dejando la base al pie del escenario y dedicándose a bailar con algunos de los presentes con total diversión y espontaneidad sin importar que fueran hombres o mujeres y que no tenían problema alguno, es más todos se mostraron encantados hasta que en medio del éxtasis de los presentes que chillaban de emoción ante el incomparable solo de guitarra de Naruto que estaba llegando a su fin, Itachi recupero el micrófono y subió de un brinco al escenario sin cesar de bailotear en ningún momento, transmitiéndole toda su euforia a sus amigos con quienes compartió cómplices sonrisas antes de volver a enfocar toda su atención en los presentes.

-_Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah, two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_\- el vocalista alzo el puño hacia los presentes en aquellos movimientos de boxeo tan característicos de él, siendo imitado espontáneamente por parte de los presentes_, _-_I'm traveling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_\- sostuvo la base del micrófono con ambas manos, fingiendo que era una guitarra

-_Don't stop me now_\- corearon los tres, negando para sí, con la adrenalina recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

-_I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball_-hombro con hombro, le sonrió a Naruto que le sonrió en respuesta, siguiéndole la corriente.

-_Don't stop me now_\- volvieron a corear mientras Itachi se desplazaba en medio de brincos.

-_You wanna have a good time, ju__st give a call_-el parsise situó junto a Sai que le sonrió antes de bajar la mirada con timidez.

-_Don't stop me now_\- reiteraron observando a Itachi que se comportaba como un niño.

-_Cause I'm having a good time_-volvió el rostro hacia Sasuke quien lo reto con la mirada a la par que se concentraba en la batería.

-_Don't stop me now_\- finalizaron, interpretando los últimos acordes o notas en sus respectivos instrumentos.

-_Yes, I'm havin' a good time, I don't want to stop at aaaall_\- el Akatsuki alargo a propósito esta última frase, sentándose en el borde del escenario, sin soltar el micrófono. -_La da da da daah, da da da haa, ha da da ha ha haaa, ha da daa ha da da aaa, ooh ooh ooh_\- jugó con su mano como si fuera un director de orquesta, dirigiendo a todos los presentes que unieron sus voces a la suya.

Nada más terminar de tocar e interpretar la última frase o letra de la canción, todos los presentes estallaron en un incesante coro de vítores por la gloriosa oportunidad que habían tenido de presenciar una presentación de _Queen_ solo para ellos, lo que hizo sonreír a los cuatro integrantes de la banda que se observaron entre si, asintiendo en silencio para sí mismos; que errados habían estado al pensar que su música ya no era del agrado de la gente, independiente de las críticas y desprecios recibidas de otros, y de las carreras solistas que habían emprendido en el último tiempo, _Queen_ se había construido un legado indestructible en el tiempo, una base sólida de fans y un lugar en el corazón del público..._Queen_ seguía siendo _Queen_ y tenían todo lo necesario e incluso más para seguir haciendo magia juntos. Los cuatro se habían convertido en una familia entre sí, en hermanos que podían estar en desacuerdo hasta por lo más tonto e insignificante pero que habían aprendido a tenerse respeto mutuo a lo largo de los años y sí que se habían extrañado; habían extrañado la melena rubia de Naruto rebotando contra el aire y sus suecos, las rabietas de Sasuke que podían involucrar golpes y baquetas rotas, las particulares miradas y comentarios ingeniosos de _Sayi_ así como las extravagancias y abruptos cambios de humor de Itachi, porque los cuatro eran una familia, se amaban como hermanos y extrañaban todas sus faltas sin importar los frustrantes que pudieran ser...un año había sido tiempo más que suficiente para experimentar como solistas sin importar lo gratificante que hubiera sido y ahora estaban listos para volver.

-¿Listos para volver?- corroboro Itachi con una luminosa sonrisa.

-Más que nunca- contesto Naruto sin ninguna duda, en nombre de todos.

Eran una familia, los cuatro, eso era _Queen_.

* * *

**PD: **Saludos mis amores, **hoy tenía que actualizar** por dos razones; **el capitulo estaba listo**, **¡y hoy es el cumpleaños N°70 de Roger Taylor!** **:3 **Al igual que mencione en capítulos anteriores, no actualizare otra vez esta historia otra vez hasta dentro de una semana porque he de actualizar otras de mis historias, y cuando vuelva actualizar será para también finalizar la historia y comenzar las secuelas **tengo en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**", y por lo que necesitare algo de ayuda de ustedes **:3** Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y única **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras y dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Deidara Iwagakure como Paul Prenter

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Samui Kumogakure como Barbara Valentin

**-**Baru Uchiha como David (el esposo de Mary)

**-**Yamato Kinoe como Peter Freestone (asistente)

**-**Tenma Izumo como Joe Fanelli (cocinero)

**-**Yūki Minazuki como Terry Giddings (chófer)

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Don't Stop Me Now:** **la canción pertenece al álbum Jazz de 1978** y fue sencillo del mismo. La canción **es una de las más conocidas de la banda en el Reino Unido donde alcanzó el puesto N° 9 en las listas de éxito**, superando a "**Bicycle Race**" y "**Fat Bottomed Girls**", mientras que **solo alcanzó el puesto N° 86 en Estados Unidos**. **El 2005 fue elegida** **por** los espectadores del programa de televisión de la **BBC Top Gear** como "**la mejor canción para conducir de la historia**" y se le declaro "**la canción más feliz del mundo**" de los últimos 50 años **por la ciencia**. **Don't Stop Me Now formo parte de los créditos finales del biopic Bohemian Rhapsody**, por lo que sentí que debía crear una escena en la historia porque **es una de mis canciones favoritas junto con Bohemian Rhapsody** y **Somebody to Love**. Si bien la escena del reencuentro de la banda esta tomada de la película, **la decisión de que los créditos de las canciones fueran para los cuatro integrantes se tomo en 1988** durante la creación del álbum **The Miracle**.

**Freddie vuelve a Londres:** de un día para otro, sin rendirle explicaciones a nadie, **Freddie dejo Munich entre 1984 y 1985, termino su relación con Barbara Valentin** y **Winnie Kirchberger**, **hizo el equipaje y regreso a** su mansión en **Garden Lodge**, en algunas versiones **porque ya sospechaba que era VIH positivo**, mientras que **su amigo el periodista David Wigg declaro** en el documental "**Freddie ****Mercury: ****The Great Pretender**" **que Freddie dejo Munich porque se aburrió de los excesos y porque comenzó su relación con Jim Hutton**, además y **a su regreso a Garden Lodge**, **Freddie nombro a Mary Austin su asistente personal**. **No me gusto la escena de la película en que Mary abandona a Freddie** en Munich, porque **ella nunca habría hecho algo así**, por lo que en esta versión hice que Mary se quedara y lo acompañara a lo largo de todo su regreso. **Mary se embarazo de su pareja Piers Cameron en 1988**, **no en 1984**, **y Freddie fue el padrino de Richard** (hijo mayor de Mary).

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	21. Chapter 20

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Radio Ga Ga**" del álbum **The Works** de** Queen** de 1984, "**Bohemian Rhapsody**" de **Queen** en el **Festival de Rock in Rio** en Enero de 1985 y "**Who Wants to Live Foverever**" del álbum **A Kind of Magic** de 1986.

* * *

_Los Angeles, 1984_

Luego de casi un año separados, _Queen_ no dudo en retomar su trabajo en el estudio de grabación para finalizar el álbum _The Works _que tan solo contaba con cinco canciones y que habían dejado inconcluso luego de tomarse un descanso como solistas tras el veto de la cadena _MTV_ a _I Want to Break Free_, por lo que para partir desde cero y volver al estudio habían elegido un destino completamente nuevo; el muy famoso estudio _Record Plant _de _los Ángeles_, _Estados Unidos_, donde habían grabado artistas como _Darui Kumogakure_, _Velvet Underground _y _Hashirama Senju_...pero eso no quería decir que perdonaran el veto de _MTV_ y la homofóbica clase media estadounidense que los calificaba de gays o travestis, no habían cambiado de parecer respecto a no hacer más giras por _Norteamérica_ hasta volver a obtener un N°1 en las listas de éxitos. Y por supuesto que para grabar el resto de su álbum _The Works_, los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ habían arrastrado consigo a su amigo Izumo Kamizuki para que los estaba ayudando como ingeniero y coproductor, observando del otro lado del cristal y ante la mezcladora de sonido todo lo que ocurría dentro de la cabina donde se encontraban reunidos Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai que estaban analizando una de las canciones que estaban propuestas para continuar el álbum, y que había sido escrita por el Uchiha, y que a Itachi le había encantado pese a que por primera vez su mejor amigo hubiera ahondado en la tecnología y decidido emplear una caja de ritmos _LinnDrumm LM-2 _y un sintetizador de voz.

-_We watch the shows, we watch the stars on videos for hours and hours, we hardly need to use our ears, how music changes through the years_\- canto Itachi, caminando en círculos a la par que leía la letra de la canción, siendo observado por sus amigos que se encontraban sentados sobre el sofá_. _-_Let's hope you never leave old friend, like all good things on you we depend, so stick around cause we might miss you, when we grow tired of all this visual- _alzo la mirada hacia Sasuke quien sonrió ladinamente y con orgullo ante su muda felicitación_. -You had your time, you had the power, you've yet to have your finest hour, radio_\- completo con una divertida sonrisa, fascinado por la letra.

Para todos era una gran sorpresa que Sasuke quisiera representar el transcendental paso de la radio a la televisión porque el Uchiha era quien más en contra se encontraba si del progreso visual se trataba porque a su entender la música perdía significancia, pero lejos de manifestarse por medio de argumentos, Sasuke elegía hacerlo por medio de una canción e Itachi estaba completamente encantado, la canción le parecía perfecta. _Radio Ga Ga _era una crítica a la priorización de lo visual por sobre lo musical que estaba teniendo la industria en los '80, porque el surgimiento de un medio de transmisión tan importante como lo era la televisión estaba comenzando a dejar en el olvido a algo tan fundamental e importante como lo era la radio, por supuesto que esto no era necesariamente malo ya que le estaba dando a la humanidad una nueva forma de expresión y entretenimiento, pero también limitaba la imaginación, algo que la radio potenciaba. Se estaba viviendo un enorme cambio generacional, con todo el mundo siendo plagado de imágenes a todas horas, pero en medio de todo y como siempre _Queen_ elegía aferrarse a lo clásico y ser auténticos. Desde su lugar de honor ante la mezcladora de sonido, Izumo escuchó atentamente la canción, meditando todas las peleas que había presenciado desde que conocía a esos cuatro, era pan de cada día, por poco y al igual que muchos había creído que _Queen_ se separaría para siempre, pero no, aun después de tantos altibajos, ahí estaban ellos cuatro componiendo como la familia que eran.

-_All we hear is radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga_\- continuo Itachi y para sorpresa de todos a Naruto se le ocurrió incluir dos secas palmadas, como en _We Will Rock You. _-_All we hear is radio ga ga, radio blah blah_\- esta vez también se unieron a Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, creando un ritmo aún más contagioso de lo que ya era_. _-_Radio, ¿what's new? Someone still loves you_\- finalizo, dejándose caer sobre el sillón contiguo al que se encontraban ellos. -Es genial, Sasuke- felicito, genuinamente maravillado por esta nueva creación.

-Si, el ritmo es muy pegajoso- coincidió Naruto, completamente de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- curioseo Sai con una de sus particulares miradas.

-Daisuke aprendió francés con acento, y una tarde de domingo, durante la cena dijo _radio ca ca_ mientras sonaba una canción en la radio- resumió Sasuke, recordando el hecho como si hubiera sucedido ayer, -y _radio ca ca_ se traduce como...- eligió dejar la interpretación en el aire.

-Radio popo- comprendió Sai, simplemente atónito al entenderlo.

-No...- el Uzumaki enterró el rostro entre sus manos, no pudiendo creer tal desgracia.

-Ni me lo digan, pensé en desheredarlo por eso, y Sakura también- confeso él, con pesar al ver su hijo comenzaba a formar parte de las nuevas generaciones, -nosotros crecimos con la radio, no la televisión- la radio era algo sagrado en su casa tanto para Sakura como él.

En realidad Sasuke no estaba enojado con su hijo, en el momento por supuesto que por poco y había sufrido un colapso al oírlo decir _radio ca ca_, pero de no ser por este acontecimiento no habría encontrado inspiración para escribir la canción, por lo que le estaba agradecido...en parte. Pero por supuesto que Daisuke no era el único integrante de la familia—además de Sakura—que hablaba un idioma que no fuera inglés, de hecho y gracias a su esposa, Sasuke dominaba muy bien el francés, incluso con asentó, nunca había podido aprender portugués sin importar que hubiera hecho perder la paciencia a Sakura pero esa era otra historia; de hecho y como anécdota, cada vez que Sakura y él deseaban sostener una conversación y no había o no podían tener privacidad, todo lo que tenían que hacer era hablar en francés y ya era como si estuvieran en su propio pequeño mundo. ¿Qué era con exactitud _Radio Ga Ga_? Una oda a la radio como medio de comunicación que representaba sus comienzos y su impacto en la sociedad para darle a las nuevas generaciones un viaje al pasado en medio de la cultura de ver videoclips en lugar de buscar una interpretación propia a una canción y donde la imagen era algo cada vez más importante incluso que la música al parecer ya que la música era experiencia para los oídos, no los ojos. ¿Es este mundo el que se estaba creando?, ¿Un mundo donde ya no existía libertad o creatividad?, ¿Era eso lo que les estaba deparado a las nuevas generación? No en tanto _Queen_ existiera, ellos siempre unificarían oído y vista en un espectáculo único.

-Bueno, así son las nuevas generaciones, tienen la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en donde deberían- intento consolar el Akatsuki, porque el mundo estaba cambiando y no podían evitarlo.

-Mira quien habla- menciono el Uchiha con sarcasmo porque su amigo de treinta y nueve años tenía el espíritu de un salvaje adolescente, y breves lapsus de atención.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa?- se preocupó Sai al ver al Uzumaki con la mirada temporalmente perdida en la nada y teniendo una evidente expresión de preocupación.

-Acabo de ver toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos- suspiro Naruto, regresando a la realidad, -¿y si Boruto odia la radio?- cuestiono, temiendo lo peor.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Sasuke al aire, dramatizando al no ser el centro de atención. -El del trauma soy yo, no te pases, Naruto- regaño, siendo la única víctima en esta historia, relativamente hablando.

-Concuerdo con el señor _Radio Ga Ga_\- respaldo Itachi, otorgándole un nuevo apodo a su mejor amigo, -¿seguimos?- consulto con entusiasmo, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el micrófono.

Escuchando a Sasuke emitir una seca carcajada de sarcasmo, cada uno ocupo su lugar ante sus respectivos instrumentos; el micrófono, la _Red Special_, la batería y el bajo, con Itachi sonriéndole a Izumo como señal de que estaban listos para comenzar a grabar. _Queen_ estaba de regreso...

* * *

-_Let's hope you never leave old friend, like all good things on you we depend, so stick around, cause we might miss you, when we grow tired of all this visual_. _You had your time, you had the power, you've yet to have your finest hour, radio_.

La realización de vídeos musicales para una canción tenía sus consecuencias; los artistas en general evitaban completamente el circuito de actuaciones en directo al darse cuenta de que una grabación podía lograr una ilusión de perfección que una actuación en vivo no podría mantener. _Queen_ estaba de acuerdo con la idea de no hacer demasiados vídeos musicales, pero no porque en vivo no estuvieran a la altura de las expectativas sino más bien todo lo contrario, lo que no querían era imposibilitar la imaginación del público, lo que querían era que los fans de _Queen_ se hicieran su propia idea de las canciones que escribían, que le dieran su propia interpretación...pero en ocasiones tenía que centrarse en lo visual, aunque ellos no estuvieran muy de acuerdo. La idea de la escenografía para el vídeo de _Radio Ga Ga _fue completamente de Itachi; una especie de entorno futurista sacado de la película _Metropolis_, filmándolos gran parte del tiempo abordo de un falso auto futurista con Naruto y Sai en el asiento trasero, e Itachi y Sasuke en los respectivos lugares de copiloto y conductor. Como una especie de nostálgico e inconsciente cameo al video de _It's a Hard Life_, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la idea que se le había ocurrido a Itachi para el vestuario; pantalones y botas de cuero de color negro, con el torso descubierto salvo por una extraña serie de listones de color rojo que los envolvían y cortas chaquetas de cuero negro, más pese a lo particular que resultaba todo en sí, nadie objeto en lo absoluto mientras incluso grababan sobre un escenario y delante de una falsa multitud que aplaudía al ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba desde los altoparlantes.

-_All we hear is radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga. All we hear is radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga. All we hear is radio ga ga, radio blah blah. __Radio, ¿what's new? Someone still loves you_.

La grabación de cada nuevo vídeo musical estaba cargada de diversión y no, no era ninguna broma, usualmente los vídeos musicales eran monótonos porque se trataba de horas e incluso días de producción que se volvían aburridos y donde una canción perdía significado luego de oírla tantas veces, pero no; para _Queen_ grabar un vídeo musical nunca era aburrido, puede que no estuvieran muy de acuerdo con el vestuario que estaban usando, como al grabar el vídeo de _It's a Hard Life_, pero podían pasar eso por alto si les gustaba la canción y todavía más si Itachi no paraba de bromear como siempre. Podían perder valiosos minutos de grabación, pero de veinte intentos por grabar una escena del vídeo musical, diecinueve no funcionaban porque Itachi estallaba en carcajadas luego de recordar que lo estaban grabando o porque no sincronizaba bien el movimiento de sus labios con su voz que provenía desde los altoparlantes, entonces comenzaba a bromear y Sasuke no dudaba solo un segundo en unírsele, usando el espejo retrovisor del falso auto futurista para arreglarse el cabello o jugando con sus gafas de sol, mientras que Naruto y Sai en el asiento trasero solo podían sonreír, cansados de tantos intentos infructuosos, pero pasándola muy bien, participando de las bromas aunque no tanto para no irritar más a los técnicos y encargados. Ahora, por fin y luego de tantos intentos podían tomarse un breve descanso que los cuatro estaban aprovechando en el falso auto futurista; Itachi bebiendo un café y Sasuke fumando un cigarrillo, ambos con los zapatos apoyados sobre el capo mientras que Sai y Naruto se reservaban a contemplar la naturalidad con la que bromeaban, con los brazos apoyaron en el respaldo de los asientos.

-Sasuke, no fumes mientras conduces- regaño Itachi, intentando quitarle inútilmente el cigarrillo.

-No me dirás que hacer, yo soy quien conduce- impidió el Uchiha, alejando el cigarrillo de su mejor amigo para que no se lo quitara.

-Ajusta el espejo, Sasuke, quiero verme presentable- bromeo Naruto, acomodándose el cabello con ayuda del reflejo del espejo retrovisor.

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas ante tan burda situación, ¿qué importaba si la critica los hacia pedazos? Ellos sabían que la gente amaba su trabajo y disfrutaban enormemente haciendo música juntos, ¿Qué más necesitaban?

* * *

Luego de semanas de esfuerzo el álbum _The Works_ había logrado completarse y salir a la venta para los ansiosos fans de la banda que pronto hubieron seleccionado entre sus favoritas a _Radio Ga Ga _y _Hammer to Fall _que había sido escrita por Naruto inspirándose en el contexto de _Guerra Fría _que estaban viviendo, y por supuesto que de inmediato hubieron surgido las primas críticas que no veían a este nuevo álbum como un gran éxito, pero nada de eso preocupaba a _Queen_ que recibía de ofertas para presentarse en nuevos lugares como _Sun City_. Habían hecho un compromiso; realizar doce conciertos en el _Super Bowl _de la localidad sudafricana de _Sun City_, okey, eso no tenía nada de malo...pero presentarse por dinero en un lugar regido por el _apartheid_ no les había dado éxito sino lo contrario ya que gran parte de la gente no leía la letra pequeña en los periódicos, por lo que ahora los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ parecían ser malas personas a ojos del público. Para el mundo exterior, _Sun City _representaba un gesto de victoria por parte de la privilegiada minoría blanca de _Sudáfrica _hacia los muchos habitantes pobres de los escuálidos guetos del país, y nunca faltaban los críticos que provocaban a _Queen_; ¿A caso _Queen_ no tenía la obligación moral de negarse a actuar en países oprimidos, segregados racialmente o con un clima político explosivo?, ¿No estaba _Queen_, por conclusión, apoyando precisamente a unos regímenes que el mundo condenaba? Las cosas eran más complicadas que eso, porque si ellos sea negaban a presentarse en un país donde no aprobaran a sus políticos o ideologías...realmente les quedarían muy pocos lugares donde presentarse, ¿cierto?

-Es genial estar aquí en _Sudáfrica_ y solo quiero pasarla bien- contesto Itachi a una periodista, siendo reservado y no queriendo dar mayores declaraciones como siempre.

_Sun City _era un lugar de espectáculos en _Bofutatsuana_, un lujoso resort de nivel internacional donde ya se habían presentado algunos de los mejores artistas del mundo, y si _Queen_ se había presentado ahí se debía únicamente a la enorme suma de dinero que les habían ofrecido, no porque apoyaran al _apartheid_ como decía la prensa, ellos habían acordado presentarse ante una audiencia mixta en sus conciertos, no ante una audiencia segregada racialmente y no se habrían presentado de otro modo, pero desgraciadamente al final la audiencia ante la que se habían presentado si había sido mayoritariamente blanca. En todos lados al momento de su llegada a _Sudáfrica_ habían visto letreros y titulares en que se leía; _Queen en gloría y majestad con "The Works" _o _Queen en Sun City_, habían sido recibidos como estrellas y se había acatado a todas sus demandas en cuanto a la audiencia que querían en sus conciertos, autoridad que Kakashi había hecho valer como su amigo y manager, no era una mala experiencia para ellos pero el resto del mundo no lo veía así. En medio de las repercusiones por acceder a presentarse en _Sun City, _había ocurrido lo impensable para _Queen_; la voz de Itachi había sufrido quebrantos durante una de sus presentaciones hasta casi terminar afónico luego de esforzarse por terminar debidamente el concierto y por lo que habían tenido que cancelar parte del resto de sus presentaciones para permitirle al Akatsuki recuperarse en compañía de Izumi quien había viajado con él pese a su ya evidente embarazo.

-Naruto, ¿algo que quieras decirles a tus fans sudafricanos?- curioseo una periodista.

-Si, que espero que se emocionen, porque nosotros estamos emocionados de estar aquí- declaro el Uzumaki, sonriendo a la cámara.

Aunque se mantuviera reservado como siempre, Itachi estaba comenzando a preocuparse aunque se esforzara por no demostrarlo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su voz?, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ignorar este dolor de garganta? Siempre había tenido nódulos en las cuerdas vocales pero nunca le habían impedido cantar, no a este nivel. De no ser por la presencia de Izumi en este viaje a _Sudáfrica_ no habría podido encontrar sosiego, sintiéndose impotente al ver a sus amigos desempeñarse espléndidamente en el escenario mientras que él...tenía demasiado miedo de ver a un médico y recibir un diagnostico que le impidiera seguir cantando como tanto amaba hacer junto a sus hermanos, por lo que había elegido no darles mayores detalles a ellos salvo que su dolor de garganta se debía a un resfrío del que pronto se recuperaría, y eso es lo que Itachi quería pensar que le estaba ocurriendo y no algo más serio. Por fin los cuatro estaban juntos luego de casi un año separados, ¿Por qué algo malo tendría que ocurrir ahora? No tenía sentido. Por otra parte y continuando con las críticas sobre sus presentaciones en _Sun City_, _Queen_ no entendía porque todo el mundo los calumniaba y estaba contra ellos; habían hecho muchas obras benéficas en _Sudáfrica_, como recaudar fondos para apoyar a una escuela de niños sordos y ciegos en _Kutlawamong,_ y habían donado los derechos de un álbum que habían grabado en vivo para la misma causa, ellos cuatro estaban contra el _apertheid_ y todo lo que representaba, ellos estaban ahí para tocar música como en cualquier otro lugar, no por razones políticas.

-Sasuke, ¿sabías que tenías tantos fans en _Sudáfrica_?- pregunto la reportera, recogiendo las opiniones de los cuatro fabulosos integrantes de la banda.

-Bueno, creo que sabemos lo populares que somos aquí...pero no me di cuenta de lo mucho que realmente lo somos- contesto Sasuke, verdaderamente sorprendido por el recibimiento y aún más por las consecuencias.

¿Había sido correcto presentarse en _Sun City_?, era difícil dar una respuesta segura, cada quien podía interpretar la experiencia a su propia manera.

* * *

_Rock in Rio/1985_

-_Oh mama mia_, _mama mia_.

-_Mama mia let me go_. _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, ¡for me!_

En países de Sudamérica que no poseían grandes fortunas en comparación a otros países del mundo, era impensable que tuviera lugar un festival de música, pero desafiándolo todo es que los primeros en hacerlo fueron los brasileños bautizándolo como _Rock in Rio_, y contando con el apoyo de grandes empresarios para hacer de este espectáculo posterior a año nuevo el mayor festival de Rock hubiera visto el mundo hasta ahora. El espectáculo estaba predestinado para durar ocho días e incluía artistas como _Iruka Umino_, _Yes_, _Iron Maiden_, _Def Leppard_, _Jiraiya_, _Honeto Hyuga_, _Hōki Takigakure _y algunos de los artistas brasileños más vendidos, y se había planificado todo a una escala que prometía estar a la altura de _Queen_ a quienes les habían ofrecido el honor de encabezar el cartel del festival y ser la atracción principal y que en ese momento se encontraban interpretando _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Durante la sección operística el escenario se sumergió en penumbras salvo por los reflectores de múltiples colores que parpadearon al ritmo de la música mientras las voces de los integrantes de la banda se escuchaban desde los altos parlantes con la pantalla gigante mostrando imágenes de la banda en su llegada a Rio de Janeiro para formar parte del espectáculo justo antes de que una explosión controlada volviera a iluminar el escenario, rebelando a los cuatro integrantes de la banda. Inicialmente se suponía que deberían haberse presentado tras _Iron Maiden_, pero extrañamente habían subido al escenario con dos horas de retraso sin un motivo aparente, algo que habían decidido dejar pasar por el ánimo festivo de la ocasión.

-_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye_\- canto Itachi, bailoteando por el escenario a torso desnudo y con todo un mar de personas gritando por él_, _-_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_, ¡_Oh baby!, ¡can't do this to me baby!_ _Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here, yeah_\- lanzo repetidos golpes al aire como era su costumbre, animando aun más a la audiencia de ser posible.

En su día y como jóvenes idealistas con un sueño de gloria, ninguno de ellos hubiera podido imaginar que llegarían a encontrarse en un escenario así, ¿lo habían deseado? Sí, pero nunca a esta escala, habían soñado pero no tanto y no era para menos si en sus inicios los cuatro solían distribuir folletos de sus conciertos mientras reunían dinero para una ronda de tragos y distribuían su tiempo para terminar sus carreras universitarias, habían sido jóvenes, despreocupados, sin idea de lo que la vida tenía para ellos y que aún hoy les quitaba el aliento cuando estaban sobre el escenario; Itachi tenía a Izumi esperándolo en _Londres_ ahora que su hijo había nacido y no podía acompañarlo, Sasuke tenía a Sakura, a Daisuke y a un bebé en camino que nacería dentro de dos meses, Naruto tenía a Hinata, Boruto y Kushina, y Sai tenía a Ino, Inojin, Inoichi, Miyuki y Shin, ninguno de ellos estaba solo, los cuatro tenían un lugar al que pertenecer, eran _Queen_, eran una de las bandas más respetadas y queridas del mundo, eran parte de algo mucho más grande de lo que hubieran podido siquiera llegar a imaginar. Con la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras Naruto interpretaba el intenso solo de guitarra maximizado por la batería de Sasuke y el bajo de Sai, Itachi se dirigió al piano a pleno trote, procediendo a interpretar el cierre de balada a medida que sus amigos descendencias lentamente la intensidad que hasta ese minuto se había caracterizado a la canción, moviendo sus dedos a toda velocidad, sin apartar su mirada de las teclas del piano.

-_Oh yeah, oh yeah_\- canto el Akatsuki, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor las notas de solo de guitarra de Naruto. -_Nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me_\- al igual que las notas interpretadas, con los reflectores iluminando tenuemente a los cuatro integrantes de la banda_. _-_Anyway the wind blows..._\- finalizo dando protagonismo a Sasuke quien cerro la canción con golpeteo de los platillos de su batería.

En el acto, el vocalista se levantó del piano micrófono en mano, dirigiéndose al borde del escenario desde donde dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la enorme audiencia, alzando el brazo en un eufórico saludo que hizo chillar de emoción a todos. Aunque Sasuke, Naruto y Sai llevaran más de una década junto a Itachi y compartiéndolo todo, era casi imposible creer que Itachi tuviera que esforzarse por ser el ídolo que el mundo creía que era, pero esta era solo era una faceta de él, un exuberante fragmento de su complicada personalidad, nadie podía tener a una multitud tan grande en la palma de su mano como Itachi, solo él podía encantar al mundo así, solo él podía unir a toda la gente. Itachi era el corazón de _Queen_, les hacía sentir que podían hacer cualquier cosa mientras él estuviera ahí para guiarlos en el escenario, como si fuera invencible, inderrotable por nada y por nadie. Por supuesto el mundo adoraba a _Queen_, a ellos cuatro, gritando a viva voz sus nombres en cada una de sus presentaciones como prueba, pero Itachi en especial era una estrella colosal en _Sudamérica_, un dios de la música a ojos de la gente, pero nadie podía ver que representaba el éxito para él, solo Izumi quien lo conocía mejor que nadie y porque lo había atestiguado desde el primer día; Itachi era un prisionero a donde sea que fuera, no podía transitar libremente por la calle ya que todos lo reconocían, no podía ser un hombre normal porque era un ídolo para la gente en todos los sentidos, no solo como músico sino porque también era irresistiblemente guapo para toda la audiencia latina; fuerte, elegante, vigoroso, divertido...el mundo entero lo amaba.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! agradeció el Akatsuki, casi brincando de emoción ante la enorme audiencia que estalló en aplausos.

El público estaba fuera de sí, era una audiencia colosal que gritaba por ellos y era imposible no sentirse nerviosos o incómodos al tener tanta atención; miles de rostros mirándolos fijamente, gritando sus nombres y deshaciéndose en bitores por toda la fuerza y sobrecogedora energía que había en la música de _Queen_ quienes interpretaban cada canción con cada fibra y cada célula de sus cuerpos, eran la banda más importante del mundo.

* * *

Los problemas de garganta eran algo sobradamente conocido para Itachi desde que tenía memoria y había amado la música, siempre los había tenido como consecuencia de los nódulos en sus cuerdas vocales y pese a ello siempre había podido soportar el malestar diario con las exquisitas galletas de queso que su madre siempre hacia para él cuando le hacia una visita a ella y su padre o ellos lo visitaban a él en _Garden Lodge _luego de la culminación de cada nueva gira, con un buen trago de vodka y descanso de no cantar por un par de días, con su gran amigo Tenma cuidándolo como un alcohol en lugar de su chef, pero esta vez nada de eso habían funcionado a tal punto que Itachi había temido no poder cantar en el festival de _Rock in Rio_, afortunadamente había podido hacerlo desempeñándose tan bien como siempre pero el malestar en su garganta persistía, y ahora que _Queen_ estaba en _Londres_ para el nacimiento del nuevo bebé Uchiha y para tomarse un breve descanso antes de continuar con la gira por _Nueva Zelanda, Chile_ y _Japón_, Itachi había acordado un control de rutina con su amigo y médico personal, el doctor C Kumogakure. Llamando previamente a la puerta de la oficina de su doctor como si fuera un niño bueno, y sin tener la necesidad de esperar una respuesta, Itachi abrió la puerta, asomando su cabeza con una radiante sonrisa antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, alegrando el día de C quien de inmediato se levantó de su escritorio para recibirlo con un abrazo como siempre.

-Itachi, que gusto verte- saludo C, rompiendo el abrazo y sonriéndole. -Toma asiento, por favor- invito señalando la silla ante su escritorio.

-Gracias, C- agradeció el Akatsuki, dejándose caer sobre la silla.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el rubio con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba como médico.

-Muy bien- contesto Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me gustaría darle un vistazo a tu garganta- comento C ya que por eso es que él estaba ahí. -Abre la boca, por favor- solicito tomando de su escritorio una pequeña linterna.

De inmediato y sin dudarlo, Itachi abrió la boca y se dejó examinar por c que ilumino el interior de su boca con la linterna; estaba preocupado por sus problemas de garganta porque por primera vez en su vida le estaban imposibilitando cantar, estaban afectando su voz y eso le resultaba alarmante porque era lo que más amaba en el mundo, ¿Quién era si no podía cantar? Si existía una solución, él haría lo que fuera con tal de seguir cantando junto a sus amigos. Apagando la linterna al no ver nada salvo un ligero enrojecimiento en la garganta del parsi, C procedió a palpar el área bajo la mandíbula en caso de que hubiera algo más en sus cuerdas vocales. La razón de C para preocuparse por Itachi y examinarlo tan minuciosamente no estaba menos que justificada, no quería hablar mucho del tema porque eso significaría invadir la privacidad de su paciente y amigo pero aunque él no quisiera mencionarlo el _SIDA_ estaba al asecho e Itachi tenía todas las cualidades para ser portador del virus; era joven, sexualmente activo y bastante promiscuo. Pérdida de peso, lesiones, inflamaciones de los ganglios linfáticos, herpes, meningitis, canceres de garganta o enfermedades orales, ese era parte del extenso listado de síntomas del _VIH_, y C quería salir de la duda de si su amigo era o no era portador del virus para serle de ayuda de alguna forma pero no le sugería realizarse la prueba por temor ya que el _SIDA_ era una enfermedad que no tenía cura, todos los tratamientos eran recientes y solo experimentales, ¿Cómo tener corazón para decirle que podía morir si era _VIH_ positivo?

-¿Alguna sensibilidad?, ¿Pérdida de peso?- pregunto C con inquietud, más Itachi negó de inmediato. -Muy bien- asintió, eligiendo conformarse con su respuesta.

-En realidad...vine aquí por otra cosa- rebelo Itachi finalmente y con algo de renuencia, -oí que hay una prueba del _VIH_ y quiero hacérmela- planteo por fin, soltando un suspiro al final.

Ya sea que se quisiera aceptarlo o no, todo el mundo le temía al _SIDA_ porque era una pandemia contra la que no existían medicamentos ni vacunas, era una sentencia de muerte que muchos se habían contraído inconscientemente al tener sexo sin protección porque para empezar nadie sabía que eso tenía problemas, Itachi incluido, pero cuanto más oía de las vidas que tomaba la enfermedad y cuanto más persistían sus problemas de garganta es que se había dado cuenta de que no podía seguir pretendiendo que no había pensado en el _SIDA_ como una razón a sus problemas, por supuesto que esperaba que tal posibilidad solo fueran imaginaciones y de ser así tendría más cuidado porque en el pasado sí que había rozado el peligro teniendo sexo sin protección con completos desconocidos ya fueran hombres o mujeres, okey, Sasuke no era menos promiscuo que él con las mujeres que frecuentaba en las giras pero el Uchiha no era ningún tonto y usaba condón para no correr riesgos de ninguna clase, no como él. Itachi ya no era ningún niño, tenía treinta y nueve años, y sabía que sus acciones traían consecuencias que él debía afrontar, fueran cuales fueran. Notoriamente sorprendido, C observo atentamente al Akatsuki, preguntándose que podría haberlo motivado a querer realizarse la prueba...no, eso no era importante, por lo que C no dudo en hacer lo que Itachi le estaba pidiendo, indicándole que se sentara sobre la camilla mientras él preparaba una jeringa y aguja antes de proceder a colocarse los guantes, dándole momentáneamente la espalda.

-Sera solo un piquete, ¿sí?- tranquilizo él y ante lo que Itachi aparto la vista, temiendo ponerse aún más nervioso si veía como le extraían sangre, intentando pensar en otra cosa a lo largo de todo el proceso. -Presiona aquí, por favor- solicito, guiando su mano hacia el algodón que situó entre la unión del brazo y el codo.

Obedeciendo y presionando el algodón en la unión entre el brazo y el codo, Itachi intento tranquilizarse pese a lo ya ansioso que se encontraba por conocer el resultado que obtendría esa muestra de sangre, pero no tenía sentido alarmarse, no ahora, ya estaba hecho y solo restaba esperar el resultado.

* * *

Tras su regreso oficial, _Queen_ no había cesado de hacer giras y presentaciones a lo largo del mundo para continuar promocionando el álbum _The Works _luego de medio año desde su creación, entre cuya gira destacaba la presentación en el festival _Rock in Rio_, el mayor espectáculo de rock de la historia hasta la fecha y en que _Queen_ había sido la exhibición principal. Además y con el apoyo de toda la banda Itachi recientemente también había finalizado y lanzado su álbum solista; _Mr. Bad Guy_, que había resultado ser un fracaso, pero más que por ganancias, Itachi lo había hecho para crecer y experimentar tal y como los cuatro habían acordado hacer, pero ahora contando con el incondicional apoyo de sus amigos. Serio y reflexivo, Kakashi se mantuvo sentado delante de su escritorio en impoluto silencio, teniendo a su alrededor, colgados en las paredes, todos los álbumes de _Queen_, con sus caratulas distintivas y en sus respectivas ediciones de oro y platino; una carrera exitosa, eso representaban y Kakashi estaba enormemente orgulloso de poder representarlos y acompañarlos, atestiguando todo de lo que solo ellos eran capaces. Estaba aguardando la llegada de la banda a quienes había citado a una reunión de suma importancia ahora que se encontraban brevemente en _Londres_ por razones extraordinarias. Tras tan solitario silencio, Kakashi alzo la vista en cuanto llamaron a la puerta que se abrió por obra de Itachi que ingreso con una amigable sonrisa mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol al igual que Sasuke quien ingreso junto a él y tras ambos los siempre discretos Naruto y Sai.

-Gracias por venir, chicos- aprecio Kakashi ante el reciente panorama que tenía la banda. -Por cierto, felicidades, Sasuke- menciono, casi olvidando los últimos acontecimientos.

-Gracias, Kakashi- agradeció el Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa.

Para alguien que dedicaba su vida a la música siempre era difícil tener una vida normal y tranquila, pero en medio de tanto éxito Sasuke lo había logrado y se sentía realizado y dichoso en la vida por ello; su familia y la familia _Queen_ había crecido, tenía una hija que había nacido hace apenas dos días, Sakura y él la habían nombrado Sarada_,_ y _Queen_ había postergado brevemente la gira por _Nueva Zelanda_ para permitirle volver a _Londres_ a tiempo y pasar junto a Sakura los últimos días del embarazo y acompañarla en el parto, aunque en cuanto fuera conveniente volverían a las giras, tenían trabajo que hacer sin importar que los críticos y la prensa dijeran que _Queen_ iba a separarse. Ni soñando harían eso, jamás, _Queen_ no era solo una banda más, no eran solo cuatro hombres que hacían música por dinero, claro que obtener ganancias por su trabajo era muy gratificante pero eso no era lo verdaderamente importante, lo importante era hacer sentir a otros que tenían un lugar al que pertenecer, que nadie estaba solo, todos eran una familia, todos sus seres queridos estaban unidos entre sí por una amistad muy estrecha, ni aun cuando los cuatro decidieran ser solistas por segunda vez o de forma permanente se separarían, _Queen_ seguiría latente, era la representación de su amistad. Sai cerró la puerta tras de sí al ser el último en entrar en la oficina, ocupando el lugar vacante en el sofá junto a Naruto paralelamente a Sasuke e Itachi que se sentaron uno frente al otro en sillones individuales a un par de pasos de Kakashi que se mantuvo sentado delante de su escritorio, en silencio, como aguardando el momento de confesar por qué los había llamado en lo que eran sus días libres y que deseaban pasar con sus familias.

-¿Por qué nos llamaste, Kakashi?- pregunto Naruto finalmente al ver que nadie realizaba la pregunta crucial.

-Shikamaru Nara está organizando un enorme concierto por la sequía y hambruna que está teniendo lugar en _Etiopía_, se llama _Live Aid_\- inicio el Hatake, teniendo cuidado de desarrollar lentamente la noticia para no causar demasiado revuelo, -ya hay una numerosa lista de artistas que participaran en el para recaudar como mínimo un millón de libras, y Shikamaru dijo que ustedes también estarían ahí, con total seguridad- bajo la mirada anticipando la reacción de la banda.

-¿Qué?- Itachi no podía creerlo, aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, ¿podían darles un respiro por favor?

-¿Acaso ignora que estamos de gira?- cuestiono Sasuke que tan solo había solicitado que se interrumpiera la gira por el nacimiento de su hija, ¿y ahora resulta que tenían que prepararse para otra presentación? Una que tal vez fuera solo un segundo _Sun City_.

-Tendríamos que modificar todo nuestro itinerario y hay países enteros que nos piden dar un concierto- obvio el Uzumaki ya que aún tenían una lista de presentaciones por realizar.

El álbum _The Works _estaba alcanzando gran éxito fuera de _Inglaterra_ pese al problema que había significado para ellos las criticas posteriores a su presentación en _Sun City_, y además de la gira por _Nueva Zelanda_ que se había postergado brevemente aún tenían previsto prepararse para dos conciertos en _Chile _y una serie de presentaciones en _Japón_, por lo que en ningún contexto tenían tiempo para prepararse apropiadamente para un concierto como lo era el _Live Aid _que Shikamaru Nara tenía en mente. _Live Aid _era hasta ahora un concierto benéfico en pro de la gran sequía que azotaba la árida región del norte de _Etiopía_ desde 1983 y que estaba provocando la muerte masiva de la población por culpa del hambre que imperaba a causa de la falta de alimentos y la poca agua existente. Shikamaru Nara, músico, actor y activista, había viajado a _Etiopía_ para conocer personalmente la situación, creando la fundación "_Band Aid Trust_" que utilizaría el dinero que generara el concierto en pro de los más necesitados. Por supuesto que la idea en general era maravillosamente noble, desinteresada, admirable y utópica, pero de ahí a que lo fuera en la práctica...esa era otra historia. Aunque Kakashi admiraba la enorme dedicación de la banda para cumplir con el cronograma establecido, en ese momento lamento ser el portador de malas noticias, levantándose del escritorio y tendiéndole a Itachi un documento que él vocalista recibió, levantándose brevemente del sillón, pero que no fue capaz de entender, leyéndolo solo de forma superficial.

-¿Qué es esto?- no entendió el Akatsuki, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-El gobierno chileno cancelo los conciertos que se tenían previstos- revelo Kakashi en un suspiro de pesar.

-¿Por qué motivo?- cuestiono el Uchiha, tremendamente confundido.

-El vídeo de _I Want to Break Free_\- contesto el Hatake, igual de disgustado que ellos, -hasta donde sé las esposas de los militares no quieren verlos ahí...y tienen problemas con el cabello de Naruto- sonaba ridículo pero si, existían personas así de intolerantes.

-Podría, cortarlo...- sugirió Naruto, no sabiendo que hacer para no perjudicar inconscientemente a la banda.

-No- contrario Itachi sin siquiera dudarlo, ellos no tenían por qué cambiar nada de su apariencia, -no es que no nos quieran, el gobierno es quien no nos quiere, como en _México_\- comparo molesto por la intolerancia de ciertas personas, -y no sé ustedes, pero yo no me arriesgare así otra vez- admitió dolido por no poder conocer al público chileno.

Si bien todos estaban decepcionados por no poder visitar otro país de _Sudamérica _donde sabían que tenían fans, no culparían a la gente por vivir bajo un gobierno intolerante que los privaba de unificarse a través de la música, no, ellos no tenían la culpa de eso. No era la primera vez que oían hablar del _Live Aid_; un amigo de Shikamaru Nara, Killer Bee, había intentado persuadirlos de participar, planteándoles la idea al comienzo de su gira por _Nueva Zelanda_, pero _Queen_ seguían sin estar del todo convencidos ya que aún no olvidaban el desaire que el Nara les había hecho. Meses atrás, en octubre del año pasado, Shikamaru había reunido a grandes personalidades de la música para grabar el exitoso sencillo ¿_Do They Know It's Christmas?_, para recaudar dinero por la hambruna en _África_, pero el punto no era que el sencillo hubiera destronado a _Bohemian Rhapsody_ como el sencillo más exitoso de la historia en el _Reino Unido_ sino que no los habían invitado a participar, ni siquiera les habían preguntado si estarían interesados en colaborar, ¿y ahora creían que aceptarían participar de un soporífero proyecto de beneficencia solo porque si? No, _Queen_ tenía orgullo y ego, y no cederían hasta estar libres de todos sus compromisos y eso incluía finalizar su gira por _Nueva Zelanda_ y todo lo demás que tenían previsto en su cronograma hasta como mínimo un mes más...por lo que Shikamaru tendría que esperar sentado. Además, aún tenían malos recuerdos por las atroces críticas de la prensa tras presentarse en _Sun City_, y lo último que querían era una experiencia similar que los hiciera quedar mal como personas y en esto todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Entonces lo único que nos queda por solucionar es el asunto del _Live Aid,_ Shikamaru lleva semanas pidiéndome una respuesta, así que deben tomar una decisión - comento el Hatake sin desviarse del tema crucial a discutir. -Ya comenzaron a venderse los boletos; se prevén cien mil personas en _Wembley_, cien mil personas en el estadio _JFK_ en Filadelfia- vio la evidente sorpresa en el rostro de los cuatro integrantes la banda, pero no supo qué respuesta interpretar de eso, -una audiencia televisiva global en todo el mundo, en 150 países, trece satélites; en las olimpiadas solo había tres- comparo evidenciando la importancia que tendría el evento.

-No hemos tocado para una multitud así, jamás- respondió Sasuke, manifestando los pensamientos que todos tenían al respecto, -es un suicidio presentarnos ante millones de personas sin haber ensayado el tiempo suficiente, como si lo harán otros- tenían una gira y un cronograma que culminar, y para cuando lo hicieran les quedaría poco tiempo para prepararse, si accedían a participar, claro.

-Más bien van a ser miles de millones- corrigió Naruto, no sabiendo que más decir por ahora. -¿Quiénes son estos cuatro dinosaurios?- bromeo señalando a sus amigos y a sí mismo, -¿Dónde está _Tsunade_?- pregunto en un tono falsamente agudo y de diva, intentando aligerar la situación.

-Veinte minutos, es todo, todos tendrán lo mismo- detallo Kakashi, aludiendo en tiempo previsto para cada presentación. -Pein, Gaara, Chōjūrō, Kankuro, The Who, Led Zepellin- nombro, tomando la lista del escritorio para no olvidar ni ignorar ningún nombre, -Neji Hyuga, REO Speedwagon, Atsui Kumogakure- concluyo siendo que esos eran los nombres confirmados hasta ahora.

-Excelente compañía- fue todo lo que Sai pudo decir, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Todas las bandas importantes tocaran en el concierto- corroboro el Hatake, empleando las mismas palabras que Shikamaru había usado para convencerlo.

-Creo que tenemos que pensarlo- contesto Itachi en representación de los cuatro, -es una decisión que no se puede tomar a la ligera, ¿les parece?- corroboro, volviendo el rostro hacia sus amigos para estar seguro, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sasuke, Naruto y Sai. -Perdón, Kakashi, pero creo que la decisión es unánime- se encogió de hombros con la inocencia de un niño.

-Hablare con Shikamaru, le pediré tiempo- accedió Kakashi, priorizando los intereses de la banda antes que cualquier otra cosa, permanentemente de acuerdo con ellos.

Al menos no habían dicho que no, por lo que Shikamaru podía tener esperanza, en teoría, pero tendría que esperar por la respuesta definitiva.

* * *

En la soledad y tranquilidad de su consulta, C finalmente abrió el sobre sellado que contenía los resultados del análisis de sangre que le había hecho a Itachi y que por mayor seguridad había enviado a una clínica patológica en _Harley Street_, porque aunque el _SIDA_ fuese algo muy serio, solo en algunos lugares podía hallarse un diagnóstico certero, y él había recurrido a ello por su amigo y paciente. Con incertidumbre y temor personal, C hizo a un lado el sobre y desdoblo la hoja, leyendo el resultado...de inmediato bajo la mirada sin soltar la hoja, emitiendo un suspiro, ¿Cómo explicarle a Itachi aquella sentencia? Ser _VIH_ positivo no significaba tener _SIDA_ porque existía un determinado grupo de pacientes que contraían el virus sin llegar a desarrollar _SIDA_, pero eran una minoría en contraste con el gran número de pacientes que si lo hacían. Tras meditarlo por un par de segundos, C tomo el auricular del teléfono antes de marcar el número de Itachi y que conocía de memoria, aguardando a que alguien contestara, no para decirle al Akatsuki su diagnóstico por teléfono pero si para pedirle que viniera a verlo cuanto antes, pero para su sorpresa y con el pasar de los segundos nadie contesto, haciendo aún más grande el peso emocional que C tenía en ese momento sobre sus hombros, ¿Qué podía hacer? En caso de emergencia y de no encontrarse, Itachi le había dejado el número telefónico de su gran amiga y vecina Izumi, a quien C logro encontrar al buscar en su agenda, marcando velozmente la numeración y situando el auricular contra su oído, esperando a que alguien contestase esta vez...y lo hicieron.

-_¿Hola?_-contesto una voz femenina.

-Hola, ¿Izumi?- corroboro C, esperando no equivocarse.

-_Sí, soy yo_\- afirmo ella, aun algo confundida por no saber con quién hablaba.

-Izumi, soy el doctor C- se presentó él finalmente con algo de torpeza.

-_Oh, el doctor de Itachi_\- reconoció Izumi, más tranquila_._

-Izumi, se trata de Itachi- menciono C, no sabiendo que decir con exactitud.

-_¿Le ocurrió algo malo?_\- pregunto inevitablemente preocupada ya que Itachi debía estar en _Nueva Zelanda_ y ella no había podido acompañarlo por cuidar de su hijo.

-No, solo un control de rutina por su garganta- mintió él para tranquilizarla. -Por favor, dile que venga a verme pronto- solicito, no pudiendo decirle la verdad.

-_Así lo haré, doctor, no se preocupe_\- prometió Izumi, recuperando el aliento inconscientemente contenido ante su respuesta_, _-_Itachi tal vez olvido que tenía que realizarse un chequeo, pero se lo recordare_\- Itachi sí que podía ser despistado, especialmente estando de gira.

-Gracias, Izumi- agradeció C, menos sobrecargado emocionalmente al contar con su ayuda.

No teniendo más nada que decir, la llamada llego su fin, dejando a C nuevamente solo y en silencio, contemplando el resultado del análisis de sangre, pensando cómo decirle la verdad a Itachi.

* * *

-_Todos los días, dos hombres más en San Francisco reciben la devastadora noticia; tiene SIDA, no hay cura_.

Terminando de lavarse los dientes, Itachi escupió el agua, secándose con la toalla antes de hacer abandono del baño, observando el televisor muy atentamente desde el umbral. El _SIDA_ era la gran pandemia del último tiempo, un extraño tipo de cáncer que se transmitía a través del sexo, no era la primera vez que Itachi oía hablar de ello pero siempre temblaba interiormente de miedo cuando oía algo al respecto. Todos los noticieros hablaban del _SIDA_ últimamente, y no solo porque se estuviera expandiendo por el mundo sino porque la ciencia había creado una prueba de sangre para detectar el virus, ¿útil? Solo desde cierto punto ya que todos los tratamientos conocidos hasta ahora eran experimentales, ¿de que servía detectar una enfermedad que de momento no tenía cura? Literalmente era una especie de sentencia de muerte. Inicialmente la enfermedad solo había sido asociada al mundo gay pero ante los últimos estudios estaba claro que cualquiera podía contraerla; hombres, mujeres e incluso niños. El mundo gay era extremadamente crudo, todo tenía que hacerse a escondidas porque vivían en una época en que era mal visto ser homosexual, pero conociendo bien ese mundo es que a Itachi no le extrañaba tanto que el _SIDA_ le diera la vuelta al mundo, todo tenía sus consecuencias y ahora todo ese libertinaje había comenzado a cobrar vidas. Cuanta más gente moría por la enfermedad, más imperativo era que todos supieran como protegerse porque si el _SIDA_ era lo que era actualmente eso se debía a que nadie había hablado a tiempo de lo riesgoso que era el sexo inseguro, muchos habían contraído el virus sin saber siquiera que el virus existía.

-_Desde que médicos franceses y estadounidenses aislaron el virus en 1983, la investigación continúa a paso acelerado, ya se descubrió el método que utiliza el virus para destruir el sistema inmunológico, pero la cura parece estar a años de encontrarse._

Itachi no sabía cómo sentirse, se había hecho la prueba con la idea de estar libre del virus pero se había divertido por tanto tiempo y de forma tan inconsciente, había hecho de tanto con todo el mundo, con completos desconocidos...el Akatsuki negó para sí, apagando el televisor; no podía perder la esperanza sin siquiera haber librado la primera batalla, tenía que mantener una actitud positiva porque mañana sabría el resultado de la prueba. _Se positivo_, se repitió Itachi de forma incansable, metiéndose en la cama. _Se positivo_...

* * *

Al margen de su estética y fachada del amante perfecto y una especie de maquina sexual que siempre se jactaba de mostrar ante gran parte de la gente, Itachi se consideraba alguien muy ingenuo e inocente aunque no lo pareciera y resultase difícil de creer, disfrutaba del buen sexo y los placeres como cualquiera más en el fondo seguía teniendo el espíritu de un niño, disfrutaba hasta de los gestos más insignificantes de afecto y creía en todo cuanto le dijeran, por lo que si se había realizado la prueba del _VIH_ lo había hecho esperando estar libre del virus, esperanzado de que todos sus temores se disiparan una vez tuviera el resultado en sus manos, por lo que luego de una ligeramente prolongada renuencia a no atender las llamadas telefónicas de C, finalmente acudió a su consulta en cuanto despunto el alba, vistiendo un par de desgastados jeans azul claro, playera azul oscuro, chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, zapatillas blancas, una gorra sobre su cabello ébano recogido en su típica coleta y gafas de sol oscuras. Aunque inicialmente no hubiera estado de acuerdo, Itachi había accedido a que C enviara su muestra de sangre a una clínica patológica en _Harley Street_, tanto para que se mantuviera en confidencialidad que se trataba de su persona como para garantizar que el resultado fuera 100% seguro, después de todo la prueba del _VIH_ seguía siendo algo reciente, e Itachi quería estar completamente seguro de su diagnóstico. Tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el Akatsuki se situó delante de C, sentado ante su escritorio, esperando por una positiva resolución por supuesto.

-Itachi, que bueno que viniste, ya llegaron los resultados- informo C, intentando dar con la mejor forma de decirle la verdad, pero sin hacerle trizas las esperanzas. -Temo que no son buenas noticias; eres portador del virus _VIH_, lo lamento, Itachi- la ligera sonrisa, presente hasta entonces en el rostro del Akatsuki, desapareció, pero no dio ninguna otra señal de que la noticia lo estuviera afectando. -Lo que procede, si con el tiempo desarrollas _SIDA_, es darte los tratamientos necesarios- continuo, intentando animarlo y darle esperanzas por muy difícil que fuera, -no son muy efectivos, Itachi, pero con suerte...

No importa que tanto se hubiera preparado para oír aquella noticia, nada evitaba que escuchar ese mortalmente doloroso diagnostico se sintiera como una herida de espada, haciéndolo bajar la mirada hacía sus manos en su regazo, ignorando completamente a C que solo velaba por su salud, intentando hacerle comprender que aquello que padecía no era una sentencia de muerte, pero sí lo era, no lo seria hoy ni tampoco mañana pero lo seria tarde o temprano y era mejor que lo aceptara ahora para que fuera menos doloroso. _Mi impulso sexual es enorme, duermo con hombres, mujeres, gatos, con lo que sea, ¡Me voy a la cama con cualquier cosa!_, como una especie de epifanía, se le vino a la mente el culposo momento de su vida en que había dicho aquellas palabras, cuando había vivido como si no hubiera un mañana...no era ningún tonto, sabía que el mayor responsable de lo que le estaba ocurriendo no era otro que él mismo, y tendría que vivir con esa carga a falta de saber la identidad de aquel que lo había contagiado, no le quedaba otra opción. Itachi abandono la oficina de C en tanto la consulta llego a su fin y quedo demostrado que no iba a llorar ni cometer una locura por recibir aquella noticia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y transitando el solitario pasillo para abandonar la clínica, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y permanentemente cabizbajo. Aguardando en solitario en la sala de espera, un joven se mantuvo cabizbajo hasta que vio a alguien transitar por el pasillo, delante de él, reconociéndolo con asombro aunque él intentase pasar desapercibido.

-_Eoooo_\- llamo en un intento por corroborar que él era quien creía que era.

En cuanto escucho el inconfundible _eoooo_ que cantaba en sus conciertos, de parte de alguien presente en la sala de espera, Itachi detuvo su andar, percatándose de que alguien lo había reconocido, por lo que volvió el rostro en la dirección del sonido, encontrando únicamente a un joven sencillo de a lo mucho veintiocho o veintinueve años, de corto cabello rubio, con pronunciadas ojeras, un evidente aspecto alicaído, pálido y demacrado, con parte de su piel visible llagada o herida por manchas entre purpuras y rojizas que iban desde el cuello a los brazos y que se veían tremendamente dolorosas...no, no era solo un joven al azar que lo había reconocido pese a su empeño por pasar desapercibido, no, ese joven era un reflejo, era una imagen de cómo se vería cuando la bomba de relojería que llevaba en su interior comenzara a consumirlo al igual que el distintivo _sarcoma de Kaposi_, el símbolo del _SIDA_ y que el joven tenía estampado en su piel tal y como le ocurriría a él en un futuro. Era un paralelismo extraño y curioso de observar pero aun así Itachi no sintió lastima por ese joven, porque eso no los ayudaría a ninguno de los dos a sanar, lo que si sintió fue que no estaba solo en este difícil camino, en esta dura y difícil lucha, millones de personas estaban padeciendo lo mismo que él, no estaba solo. Pese a lo apesadumbrado que se encontraba anímicamente, más aceptando la realidad tal cual era, Itachi le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al joven que olvido todo suplicio y le sonrió en respuesta al ver que no se había equivocado y que quien tenía adelante no era otro que el grandioso Itachi Akatsuki.

-_Eoooo_\- contesto Itachi, intercambiando una vaga sonrisa con él.

El joven mantuvo su sonrisa al igual que el Akatsuki, permitiéndole partir, como si jamás se hubieran visto, más su sonrisa pronto se tornó melancólica en tanto comprendió la verdad, pero ahora que él la sabía lo único que haría sería guardar silencio por empatía y porque lo que el vocalista de _Queen_ iba a atravesar sería lo más difícil que se pudiera imaginar; Itachi Akatsuki era uno más, uno de tantos que sufrirían por el _SIDA_, pero a diferencia de otros él no se daría por vencido, él lucharía en nombre de todos, como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

Aceptar la verdad no era fácil, es cierto que era mejor una verdad dolorosa en lugar de una mentira agradable, pero en este caso nada minimizaba el dolor, solo si evitaba pensar en el despreciable virus que le recorría las venas y eso no era nada sencillo. Ya les había dicho la verdad a Tenma, Yamato y Yuki, ellos trabajaban y convivían con él, merecían saberlo, pero aún faltaba alguien que lo supiera y que pronto llegaría como él había solicitado por teléfono. A solas en la sala, Itachi observo atentamente un par de fotografías que reposaban sobre la pequeña mesita; Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y él en un par de fotografías grupales, la primera de 1975 cuando habían sido unos salvajes adolescentes hambrientos de éxito, y la segunda de 1984 justo después de su reencuentro y durante las grabaciones de _The Works_, ya siendo adultos y habiendo atravesado por mucho, pero permaneciendo unidos como la familia que eran. Finalmente la fotografía que llamo su atención fue una en lo que no aprecian ni Naruto, Sasuke o Sai; Izumi y él sonreían a la cámara, felices por tan solo poder estar juntos, el vistiendo una simple chaqueta de cuero, camisa blanca estampada en múltiples líneas verticales de color azul y rojo, debajo una camiseta blanca y su largo cabello ébano enmarcando su rostro, a su lado Izumi vestía un amplio abrigo de piel dorada, ocultando gran parte de su vestuario, y su largo cabello castaño peinado en una marea de rizos que enmarcaba su rostro...daría lo que fuera por volver a esos días, entonces todo había sido más fácil, desearía volver el tiempo atrás para cambiarlo todo pero aunque quisiera no podría, no era posible. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, un tenue eco de pasos se hizo presente a su espalda, haciéndolo volver el rostro y encontrar a Izumi que traía en brazos a su pequeño hijo.

-Izumi, que bueno que pudiste venir- saludo el Akatsuki, besándole amorosamente la mejilla.

-No podíamos negarnos- sonrió Izumi, tendiéndole a Rai que tenía unas infinitas ganas de abrazarlo como siempre.

-Ven aquí- arrullo Itachi, acunando al pequeño niño en sus brazos, abrazándolo gustosamente.

Desde que ese pequeño niño había nacido hace ya casi seis meses, Izumi le había hecho sentir que era su hijo, y no, no era ninguna broma, Izumi estaba compartiendo su familia con él de tal manera que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Itachi sentía que lo tenía todo para ser feliz, todo gracias a ella. Sonriéndole, Itachi la invito a tomar asiento, dejando al pequeño Rai sobre la alfombra y volviendo las fotografías de la mesita el centro de su atención, observándolas intensamente. Itachi observo por el rabillo del ojo a Izumi que contemplaba a Rai con una expresión de completo amor que la hacía todavía más hermosa; vestía un cómodo top negro de generoso escote en V bajo una chaqueta veraniega color blanco que permanecía abierta, pantalones bombachos blancos, tacones negros y su corta melena castaña enmarcando su rostro. Inevitablemente Itachi dirigió sus pensamientos a la nada, aun dificultándosele creer que llegara el momento en que tuviera que decirle adiós a todo ese mundo, a su familia. De observar atentamente a su hijo, Izumi dirigió su atención a Itachi que precia distraído como siempre, con su largo ébano peinado en su característica coleta, vistiendo una simple playera blanca bajo una camisa verde agua estampada en rombos azul claro, desgastados jeans azul claro y zapatillas blancas. Se veía tan bien como siempre pese al recurrente dolor de garganta que padecía pero por el que de todas formas participaría del _Live Aid_, estaba bien, pero conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, Izumi intuyo que algo no estaba bien porque este extraño silencio de su parte no era normal, Itachi no actuaba así solo porque sí.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Itachi?, ¿Tu garganta está mal?- pregunto Izumi, preocupada por él.

-¿Mi garganta?- repitió Itachi, confundido y con el corazón en vilo, pero recordando que ella estaba al tanto del dolor de garganta que lo aquejaba. -Oh, no, solo estoy algo nervioso por la presentación en _Wembley_\- sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Lo harán de maravilla, no serían _Queen_ de otra forma- sonrió la pelicastaña, confiando en su talento como siempre. Itachi solo asintió en silencio, no sabiendo que más decir. -Itachi, dime que pasa, por favor, me estás asustando- este silencio de su parte no era normal.

-Tengo algo que decirte y no son buenas noticias- inicio él, aceptando que ya no podía ocultarle la verdad por más tiempo. -Desde hace un tiempo no me sentía muy bien, me molestaba mucho la garganta y me sentía fatigado, fui a ver al doctor C y...no sé porque motivo, me hice una prueba de sangre- Izumi asintió, escuchándolo y observándolo preocupada. -Soy _VIH_ positivo- confeso en un suspiro.

Tenía temor de admitir que era _VIH_ positivo porque no quería la lastima de nadie ni ser objeto de compasión, no le temía al dolor de la agonía, ni a la muerte en sí, todos tenían que morir en algún momento, pero si le temía a la idea de despedirse de quienes tanto amaba, de toda su familia, sus hermanos...tan solo pensar que no volverían a verse hasta Dios sabe cuándo lo llenaba de dolor, no quería tener que pensar que un día tendrían que decirse adiós y por un largo tiempo, no sabiendo cuando se reencontrarían. Una vez le había prometido a Izumi que siempre estarían juntos y que al igual que citaba _Love Of My Life_, envejecerían uno al lado del otro para contemplar todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero al parecer la vida tenía planeada otra cosa, y él no quería abandonarla. La noticia se sintió como una profunda e inmediata herida en el corazón, una herida que Izumi creyó no poder soportar, pero pronto encontró la fuerza para hacerlo al entender que no podía dejar a Itachi solo, él necesitaría de compañía y amor más que nunca y ella se lo daría, no iba a culparlo como tal vez si harían otros, porque eso no cambiaría nada, ella sabía muy bien como se había contagiado, no era científica, doctora, ni nada parecido, pero tampoco era estúpida; Itachi había rozado el peligro por mucho tiempo porque como muchas personas simplemente no había tenido conocimiento de que el sexo sin protección traía problemas, y ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias del desconocimiento, como cualquiera, eso incluso podría haberle ocurrido a ella pero tristemente le había ocurrido a él que era una persona tan maravillosa.

-Itachi...- jadeo Izumi, bajando la mirada, intentando no llorar.

-No se lo digas a nadie- pidió Itachi, no pudiendo confiar en nadie más que ella, -ni aun a los muchachos, a nadie- no quería que nadie lo viera con lastima, no podría tolerarlo.

-No lo haré, lo prometo- tranquilizo ella, acariciándole la mejilla, -pero no te entristezcas por esto, no significa que tengas _SIDA_\- intento animar, ignorando su propia angustia e intentando convencerse de ello.

-Lo mismo dijo el doctor C, pero la mayoría de los portadores del virus si evolucionan a eso- refuto él, no queriendo hacerse falsas esperanzas en el peor de los casos. -Tengo miedo- admitió con la voz quebrada y un nudo en la garganta.

-No me separare de ti, ¿sí?- prometió la pelicastaña, viéndolo a los ojos en todo momento, transmitiéndole su seguridad. -Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, lo juro- no estaría solo en esta lucha, la tendría a su lado, todo el tiempo.

Decidida como siempre, Izumi entrelazo sus manos con las de Itachi, apoyando su frente contra la de él, demostrándole que pasara lo que pasara, ella jamás lo dejaría solo, llevaban trece maravillosos años de sus vidas juntos, en esencia lo que tenían era un matrimonio, y nada podría acabar con eso, ni la vida ni la muerte, siempre estarían juntos.

* * *

**PD: **Saludos mis amores, **tenía que actualizar este fin de semana**, no solo porque dije que lo haría sino porque le hice una promesa a mi queridísima amiga **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd**, a quien le envió un enorme abrazo y muchas bendiciones **:3 **Les recuerdo que **tengo en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**", y por lo que necesitare algo de ayuda de ustedes **:3** Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y única **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras y dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Izumo Kamizuki como Reinhold Mack

**-**Shikamaru Nara como Bob Geldof

**-**Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

**-**Sarada Uchiha como Rory Eleanor Taylor

**-**Boruto Uzumaki como James "Jimmy" May

**-**Kushina Uzumaki como Louisa May

**-**Inojin Yamanaka como Robert Deacon

**-**Inoichi Yamanaka como Michael Deacon

**-**Miyuki Yamanaka como Laura Deacon

**-**Shin Yamanaka como Joshua Deacon

**-**Pein Amegakure como Mick Jagger

**-**Kankuro Sunagakure como Paul McCarteney

**-**Neji Hyuga como Phil Collins

**-**Atsui Kumogakure como Bob Dylan

**-**Iruka Umino como Rod Stewart

**-**Jiraiya como Ozzy Osborne

**-**Honeto Hyuga como George Benson

**-**Hoki Takigakure como James Taylor

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Radio Ga Ga:** la canción **fue escrita por Roger Taylor luego de que escuchara a su hijo Félix Luther decir radio ca ca** (en francés) durante una tarde de domingo. **Radio Ga Ga habla de como la creación de la televisión ha desplazado a la radio a un segundo plano**. La canción **fue lanzada como sencillo del álbum "The Works" en 1984, y alcanzó el N°2 en el Reino Unido y el N°16 en Estados Unidos**, y **se convirtió en una favorita para las presentaciones de la banda y fue interpretada en casi todos sus conciertos desde la gira The Works**, **fue catalogada como una de las canciones más influyentes y exitosas de los años 80**. **El vídeo musical de la canción** presenta escenas de la película muda alemana de ciencia ficción **Metrópolis** de 1927, dirigida por Fritz Lang. **El nombre artístico** **de** la cantante y actriz **Lady Gaga** **surgió como una referencia a esta canción y Queen fue una inspiración para su carrera musical**.

**The Works:** **en la película** se da a entender que **luego de que Queen se separara en 1983, no volvieron a reunirse hasta su presentación en el Live Aid en julio de 1985**, un error abismal porque **el álbum the Works se grabo en 1984 y luego la banda comenzó una gira a lo largo de la cual se presentaron en Sun City en Sudáfrica, en el Festival de Rock in Rio en Brasil** donde fueron la atracción principal **e hicieron una gira por Nueva Zelanda y Japón**, todo esto hasta mayo de 1985. Durante esta gira **Queen pretendía presentarse en Chile por primera vez con dos conciertos pero la Dictadura Militar, la oposición de las esposas de los militares y del propio dictador no lo hicieron posible**, hasta hoy **Roger Taylor recuerda la decepción de toda la banda por no poder presentarse en Chile**. **Brian May se presento en Chile por primera vez en 1992** pero **Queen no se presento hasta después de la muerte de Freddie**, como "**Queen + Paul Rodgers**" en 2008 y actualmente como "**Queen + Adam Lambert**".

**Queen en el Live Aid:** entre 1983 y 1984 **tuvo lugar una gran sequia el Etiopia que genero la muerte de la población**, el músico y actor **Bob Geldof organizo un concierto benéfico llamado Live Aid en que se reunieron grandes exponentes de la música para recaudar dinero con que ayudar** como David Bowie, U2, Elton John, Status Quo **y por supuesto Queen**, de hecho **Geldof declaro que Queen se presentaría con total seguridad sin siquiera hablar con la banda primero**. **Los cuatro integrantes de la banda originalmente no estaban para nada entusiasmados con la idea de participar** **ya que** en 1984 **no se les había invitado a participar de la creación del sencillo ¿Do They Know It's Christmas?** **Bob Geldof tuvo que hablar personalmente con Freddie Mercury para convencerlo de que Queen se presentara en el Live Aid**.

**Freddie Mercury:** **gran parte de los acontecimientos referentes al SIDA en este capitulo fueron adelantados para seguir la cronología de la película** ya que **Freddie no se realizo una prueba para saber si era VIH positivo hasta 1986, pero ya lo sospechaba desde 1985**, de hecho **la infección de garganta que sufrió** en aquella época **y que por poco no le permitió presentarse en el Live Aid habría sido una de las primeras señales del virus**. Contrario a lo que se muestra en la película, **Freddie no supo que tenía SIDA hasta 1987 cuando comenzaron a aparecer marcas indicativas en su piel**,** se cree que contrajo el virus entre 1977 y 1978** ya que el virus tarda un promedio de 10 años antes de debilitar el sistema inmunológico, pero **hasta hoy no se sabe quien lo contagio ya que muchos de los amantes que Freddie tuvo murieron de SIDA años y meses antes que él**, por lo que se da por hecho que ya estaban infectados antes de conocerlo. **La primera persona a quien Freddie le confeso que tenía SIDA fue a Mary en 1987**, y ella lo acompaño y cuido hasta su muerte en 1991, estando embarazada de su segundo hijo.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	22. Chapter 21

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young)**" de **Queen** de 1997, "**Broken**" de **Seether** y **Amy Lee**, "**Somebody to Love**" de **Queen** del álbum **A Day At The Races** de 1976 y "**To Be Human**" de **Sia**.

* * *

_Teatro Shawn, Euston Road_

-_Convinced our voices can't be heard, we just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder, ¡¿What the hell are we fighting for?!, ¡Ah! __Just surrender and it won't hurt at all..._

Era el primer día de ensayo para prepararse para el _Live Aid_; luego de tanta rebeldía, orgullo y soberbia, la banda había aceptado participar del evento benéfico tras una acalorada discusión entre Itachi y Shikamaru y que había terminado bien luego de que el Nara llamara al vocalista _vieja maricona, _criticando su indecisión de si participar o no en el _Live Aid_, siendo la última banda en confirmar su participación y lo que desde luego había crispado los nervios de Shikamaru. _Queen_ sabía muy bien que tal vez ellos fueran los únicos en tomarse la molestia de ensayar su presentación, pero eran tan metódicos y el evento sería tan importante que ellos no tenían pensado nada salvo dar el 110% de si en el escenario, incluso y como prueba Sasuke había solicitado que le hicieran un set de batería completamente nuevo para el concierto y que en ese momento estaba estrenando; de color gris oscuro, compuesto por cuatro platillos en lugar de dos, además de otros aledaños en el costado, y con dos toms extra al costado izquierdo, tanto para un mayor efecto visual como para un mejor sonido, y con la frase _Queen_ estampada en letras blancas en el frente del bombo en un fondo negro azulado. En ese momento se encontraban ensayando _Hammer to Fall_, y es que si bien aún no tenían del todo decidido que lista de canciones emplear de forma definitiva en su presentación, siendo su primer día de ensayo, lo que tenían pensado era decidir todo sobre la marcha. Elevando la voz al cantar esa sección de la canción, Itachi se llevó la mano a la garganta en un gesto doloroso, dejando de cantar a la par que Sai dejo de tocar las cuerdas de su bajo al notar su malestar y por lo que alzo la mirada hacia Naruto y Sasuke que no tardaron en imitar su actuar, el Uchiha con algo de lentitud ya que se había dejado llevar un poco por el _riff_ de su batería, ajeno al malestar de su mejor amigo.

-Dejémoslo aquí, ¿sí?- sugirió Sai, que en lo personal no quería que Itachi se sintiera mal.

-Sí- acepto Naruto, completamente de acuerdo con él al igual que Sasuke.

-Lo siento, sueno del carajo- se disculpó Itachi, acomodando el micrófono en su base, -todos ustedes suenan divino- adulo ya que nunca era un mal momento para elogiar a sus amigos. -Siento la garganta como la ingle de un buitre- se quejó siendo tan bromista como siempre.

-Tenemos una semana- tranquilizo el Uchiha, levantándose de la batería.

-Lo lograremos- animo el Yamanaka, desconectando su bajo del amplificador.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien, Itachi- sosegó Naruto, sabiendo lo perfeccionista que podía ser su amigo, -necesitas descansar, es todo- menciono sugiriéndole entre líneas que se tomara las cosas con calma.

-Si...- fue todo lo que Itachi pudo contestar en apenas un susurro.

Que fácil seria para él asirse a esa positiva idea y seguir las palabras de Naruto, pero la situación era todo menos tranquilizadora para Itachi que en ese momento le dirigió una vaga mirada a Kakashi que había estado observando el ensayo en silencio y que era el único que estaba al tanto del diagnóstico de Itachi además de Izumi y que por respeto a su privacidad e insistencia había aceptado no comentarle nada a la banda hasta que Itachi lo hiciera personalmente. Aun teniendo conocimiento del deseo de Itachi de participar en el _Live Aid _y del esfuerzo que representaría para su salud, el doctor C le había recomendado no participar porque su garganta no se encontraba bien como consecuencia de los primeros síntomas del _VIH_, porque ese era el mal que lo aquejaba. Itachi bajo la mirada y guardo silencio, no sabiendo que hacer, aún era irreal que una enfermedad fuera a consumirlo lentamente hasta cobrar su vida, es decir; si, era _VIH_ positivo, eso no significaba que tuviera _SIDA_, pero Itachi presentía que moriría, sentía que no viviría mucho tiempo más, no como para cumplir siquiera cincuenta años, y pensando en ello es que en ese momento decidió que no era justo pedirle a Kakashi que guardara silencio por más tiempo y era mucho menos justo ocultarles la verdad de su salud a sus amigos; a su familia. Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni mucho menos Sai, ninguno de ellos iba a culpar a Itachi por sentirse cansado, no luego de la extensa gira promocional del álbum _The Works_ y tras la que apenas ahora podían respirar pero no descansar, por lo que si Itachi necesitaba descansar su voz, ellos esperarían a que se sintiera mejor, al fin y al cabo aún tenían tiempo de sobra para prepararse.

-¿Quieres un trago?- invito Sai al Uchiha.

-Sí, hay una nueva taberna muy cerca de aquí- acepto Sasuke, muy a gusto con la idea.

-¿Puedo ir?- consulto Naruto, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer.

-Claro que no- negó el Yamanaka de inmediato, en broma.

-Es muy exclusiva y a ti no te van a dejar entrar- bromeo el Uchiha, fingiendo superioridad.

-Uy, qué amables son- gruño el Uzumaki, acostumbrado a ese tipo de bromas de su parte.

-Antes de que se vayan...- hablo Itachi, interrumpiendo su conversación, -¿tienen un segundo?- consulto algo nervioso e inseguro aunque no lo exteriorizara.

-Si, ¿qué pasa?- curioseo Sasuke, invitándolo a hablar de lo que quisiera.

-Lo contraje- revelo el Akatsuki finalmente, sosteniéndoles la mirada, esforzándose en no flaquear.

-¿Contrajiste qué?- no comprendió Sai, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, desconcertado al igual que Naruto.

-_SIDA_\- completo Itachi, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima al decírselos a ellos, -quería que lo escucharan de mí- menciono ya que era mejor que ellos supieran la verdad cuanto antes.

Sabía que tal vez no fuera correcto de su parte angustiar a sus amigos innecesariamente tras solo haber sido diagnosticado como _VIH_ positivo ya que eso no significaba que tuviera _SIDA_, pero teniendo todo en contra de cara al futuro prefería que su familia supiera la verdad antes de que comenzara su cuenta regresiva, porque eso acabaría sucediendo tarde o temprano y Kakashi ya había guardado el secreto por demasiado tiempo. Sasuke no creyó en lo absoluto lo que oía, de inmediato quiso creer que aquella era una pesadilla de la que iba a despertar en cualquier momento, pero en cuanto los segundos comenzaron a pasar delante de él lo único que pudo hacer fue observar a su mejor amigo en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna...su amigo iba a morir, no hoy, no mañana pero si en el futuro y posiblemente antes que cualquiera de ellos. Naruto bajo la mirada de inmediato, mordiéndose el labio inferior e intentando no llorar; no sabían mucho del _SIDA_ salvo lo que se decía en las noticias, no sabían cómo actuaba pero sí que cobraba vidas en todas partes...ahora su amigo y hermano correría la misma suerte y ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. La inmediata reacción de Sai fue pensar en aquello como una mala broma; Itachi era literalmente invencible, nada podía con él, especialmente no ahora que habían vuelto a reunirse como banda, pero al solo escuchar silencio de parte de Sasuke y Naruto es que lentamente comenzó a aceptar que eso no era una broma, era la dolorosa realidad que por segunda vez en su vida le arrebataba a otro ser querido que admiraba con toda el alma.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho...- intento hablar Naruto, no sabiendo muy bien que decir para expresar su dolor y empatía en ese momento.

-Naruto, basta, no...- acallo Itachi, de inmediato, viendo a Sasuke deseando decir algo, más imposibilitado por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. -Por ahora queda entre nosotros, solo entre nosotros- aclaro ya que lo último que quería era que la prensa hablara pestes de él, especialmente por contraer una enfermedad tan polémica, -y por favor, si alguno me compadece o lo lamenta, o peor aún; me aburre con su empatía, serán segundos desperdiciados, segundos que podrían usarse para hacer música, que es lo único que quiero hacer con el tiempo que me queda- veía el dolor en los ojos de sus amigos, pero no quería que sufrieran por él, solo que se mantuvieran unidos por todo el tiempo que les quedara por pasar juntos. -No tengo tiempo para ser su víctima, su publicidad contra el _SIDA_, su advertencia a todos...no, yo decido quien soy- menciono con una pisca de humor ya que no se consideraba ningún santo como para ser adorado como una especie de mártir. -Voy a ser lo que fui destinado a ser; un intérprete que le da a las personas lo que quieren, tocar el cielo- alzo una mano, señalando a lo alto como énfasis, si moría mañana quería que lo recordaran como un amante de la vida y un cantante de canciones, no de otro modo. -Soy el puto Itachi Akatsuki- concluyo con falsa arrogancia y aquella actitud de diva tan característica de él.

Sabía que les estaba pidiendo algo demasiado difícil y doloroso, mantener el secreto entorno a su enfermedad sería casi imposible, había visto como el _SIDA_ generaba un deterioro evidente en las personas que lo padecían, a través de la televisión pero lo había visto, sabía que tarde o temprano le ocurriría lo mismo a él, pero no quería ser el centro de atención por ello, no quería que todos le dirigieran su lastima y oraciones, ya lo había planteado años atrás en la letra de _Bohemian Rhapsody_; _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_, no quería compasión, solo quería vivir tanto como pudiera, dedicando su vida a la música que era lo que más amaba y eso haría. Sai solo pudo asentir en silencio tras oír a Itachi; puede que su amigo no fuera invencible como había parecido hasta ahora, más esta enfermedad no lo derrotaría, Itachi pelearía hasta el final y aunque no ganara demostraría quien era, seguiría dedicando su vida a la música sin importar lo que sucediera. Naruto siempre había admirado a Itachi y lo seguro que era, siempre lo había visto como alguien inalcanzable pero nunca tanto como ahora, era obvio que estaba sufriendo pero aun así se mantenía fuerte, decidido y determinado a vivir tanto como pudiera...era una increíble persona. Aunque admiraba de forma infinita lo fuerte que era Itachi, también era enormemente doloroso para Sasuke ver a su mejor amigo y hermano del alma en tal predicamento y no pudiendo hacer nada para ayudarlo o alivianar su carga, pero si lo que Itachi quería era compañía incondicional, él...los tres estarían ahí para él siempre que los necesitase, siempre, y vivirían cada momento como si fuera el ultimo.

-Eres una leyenda, Itachi- hablo Sasuke finalmente, ignorando su dolor e impresión, solo pudiendo admirar la increíble persona que era su mejor amigo.

-Por supuesto que lo soy- contesto Itachi con fingida arrogancia, más estando enormemente agradecido por esas palabras, -todos somos leyendas- añadió ya que ninguno de ellos sería nada sin _Queen_, porque eran una familia. -Pero tienes razón; _soy una leyenda_\- admitió como si de un niño se tratase, logrando hacerlos reír aunque fuera un poco. -Ahora, déjenme poner mis jodidas cuerdas vocales en orden, y haremos un agujero en el techo de ese estadio- determino muy decidido a dar lo mejor de sí y continuar cantando tanto como pudiera.

-De hecho, _Wembley_ no tiene techo- comento Sai, rompiendo con el silencio y dándole algo de humor a la situación.

-¿Ah, no?- inquirió Itachi como si aquello fuera de lo más normal.

-Es cierto, no lo tiene- contesto Naruto, negando por lo bajo, de mejor humor por la broma.

-Haremos un agujero en el cielo- plasmo el Akatsuki alzando el brazo a lo alto y sosteniéndoles la mirada.

_Wembley_ sería la presentación más importante de sus vidas y la más difícil, pero superarían esta prueba como cualquier otra sin importar que, puede que inicialmente hubieran albergado dudas sobre si era correcto o no presentarse en el _Live Aid_, pero ya no, debían aprovechar cada oportunidad que surgiera y disfrutarla al máximo. Descendiendo el brazo y sosteniéndoles la mirada en todo momento, Itachi les dirigió una animada sonrisa a sus amigos antes de aproximarse a ellos con el propósito de compartir un abrazo. Por supuesto que los primeros en aceptar la propuesta del abrazo fueron Sai y Naruto, claro que el dolor que generaba tal noticia en ellos era enorme, pero en ese momento no podían hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, solo podían vivir el presente y disfrutar de estar juntos tanto como pudieran, y eso era precisamente lo que iban a hacer. Como siempre, tanto por costumbre ya que no disfrutaba demasiado de las muestras de afecto salvo que fueran de parte de su esposa como por la mezcla de emociones conque lidiaba en ese momento, Sasuke fue quien más renuente se mostró al abrazo, más aun así disfruto de ello como si se tratara de una especie de bálsamo para el dolor que había generado la noticia en él, en todos. Aunque llevaran años juntos, siendo una familia, no expresaban tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, no se mostraban tan vulnerables pero esta vez era una excepción por completo, los tres estaban más que propensos a las lágrimas, incluso Kakashi que se mantenía al margen por respeto, pero Itachi no ya que lo que él hacía era consolarlos e intentar que olvidaran aquel mal rato.

-Aunque estén llorando como tres niñitas, sigo amándolos- afirmo Itachi con sus brazos alrededor de ellos, como si fueran niños. -Ya, dejen de llorar- animo entre risas, golpeándoles amistosamente la espalda y rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Un trago?- propuso Naruto, dando todo de si por olvidar la conversación que habían tenido, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Sí- acepto Sasuke de inmediato, carraspeando ligeramente para aclararse la garganta.

-O diez- bromeo Sai, ignorando igualmente la conversación anterior.

De mejor ánimo y acompañados por Kakashi, abandonaron el centro del teatro, para pasar tiempo juntos y olvidar lo incierto que era el futuro para ellos ahora. Era una noticia muy dolorosa pero que no les arrebataría a su amigo y hermano en ese momento, aún tenían tiempo que pasar juntos y debían disfrutarlo tanto como pudieran...

* * *

Reflexivos y serios, los cuatro integrantes se encontraban en la taberna discutiendo la lista de canciones que interpretarían durante su presentación en el _Live Aid _y para la cual aún tenían una semana para prepararse apropiadamente, especialmente Itachi que tras revelarles tener _SIDA_ también les había confesado que su doctor le había aconsejado no presentarse por la infección en su garganta, pero Itachi no quería hacer caso, lo que quería era cantar lo más posible en tanto pudiera y ellos no pensaban quitarle eso. Nadie quería decirlo mientas discutían pero era una realidad; su hermano, Itachi, iba a morir, en meses o años pero lo haría pronto pero increíblemente Itachi se mostraba indiferente a ello, no como alguien que hubiera recibido una sentencia de muerte, tal vez porque ya había derramado lágrimas de ira, dolor y autocompasión, pero Itachi no cambiaría nada de su vida sin importar que eso implicara condenarse porque no sería quien era hoy ni valoraría a su familia de no haber vivido todo eso, ninguno seria quien era de no ser por sus vivencias. Con anterioridad y en algún punto tanto Sasuke como Naruto y Sai habían pensado que Itachi era débil o por lo menos no lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar de las garras de Deidara a tiempo, pero ahora era la roca que los mantenía en pie, era más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos juntos. Pero lo importante en ese momento no eran sus preocupaciones sino el trabajo, la lista de canciones que modificaban mientras discutían, escribiendo y tachando cosas tras argumentar pros y contras hasta por fin lograr tener una decisión final.

-Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?- pregunto Naruto en un suspiro, conteniendo una risa ante el montón de papeles tachados que yacían sobre la mesa.

-Sí; la primera parte de _Bohemian Rhapsody_, luego _Radio Ga Ga_, _Hammer to Fall_, _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_, _We Will Rock You_ y _We Are The Champions_\- enumero Itachi profesionalmente, leyendo la lista en voz alta.

-Creí que querrías tocar _Somebody To Love_, es tu favorita después de todo- comento Sai no con el propósito de modificar la lista sino de plantear su curiosidad.

-Cada mañana que me despierto, muero un poco- cito el Akatsuki aludiendo la letra de _Somebody to Love_ con una de sus alegres sonrisas. -Algo dramático, ¿no les parece?- pregunto sin esperar respuestas, bebiendo lo que quedaba de vodka en su copa.

Inevitablemente todos sintieron un cubo de agua congelada cayendo sobre sus espaldas, no importaba tanto lo que ellos quisieran o pensaran, a partir de hoy harían todo lo que Itachi quisiera que hicieran, porque todo lo que querían era tener momentos felices, no peleas ni momentos tristes. Si bien Kakashi se había marchado hace aproximadamente una hora, En el camino Itachi les había pedido que por favor evitaran pronunciar las palabras enfermedad o muerte a menos que él las dijera, y que no le dieran ayuda o cambiaran su comportamiento por saber su diagnóstico porque él no quería recibir un trato diferente, quería ser tan autosuficiente como ya era y todos respetaban eso aunque no pudieran creer que su gran amigo y hermano a quien admiraban tanto pudiera morir, haciendo que Sasuke, Naruto y Sai sintieran estar colgando de un gran vacío y teniendo que fingir no tener miedo de lo que pasaría cuando si tenían miedo, muchísimo. ¿Cómo sostener una conversación normal después de una revelación como esa? Mientras Itachi bebía el resto de vodka de su copa, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai se observaron entre sí, incomodos a la par que confundidos por semejante torrente de emociones en un solo día y lo peor es que no podían regresar a casa y dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos porque ni sus esposas ni sus hijos podían saber la verdad, nadie podía, tenían que proteger a su hermano sin importar lo que tuvieran que hacer y era mejor que comenzaran a hacerse a la idea cuando. Rompiendo con el breve aunque incomodo silencio, el primero en levantarse fue Naruto quien llamo la atención de todos al aclararse la garganta.

-¿Terminamos por hoy?- pregunto el Uzumaki con una contagiosa sonrisa para destensar la situación. -No sé ustedes, pero Hinata me espera para cenar- menciono, reprendiéndose mentalmente ya que llegaría tarde, pero Hinata seguramente debía estar esperándolo.

-Yo te sigo, Ino también me espera- secundo Sai revisando el reloj en su muñeca, llegaba tarde para cenar pero no para decir buenas noches a sus hijos. -¿Sasuke?- pregunto mientras se cerraba la chaqueta.

-No, yo me quedare- declino el Uchiha, eligiendo quedarse junto a Itachi.

-Bueno, nos vemos- se despidió el rubio, tras corroborar tener todas sus pertenencias consigo.

-Nos vemos, queridos- despidió el Akatsuki sin perder su alegría, -saluden a sus esposas por mí- pidió con ojitos de cachorro.

-Lo haremos- prometió Naruto, emprendiendo rumbo a la puerta junto con Sai.

Otra cosa que Itachi les había pedido es que se reunieran con más frecuencia como la gran familia que eran, y de hecho ya habían fijado una fecha para cenar todos en _Garden Lodge _un par de días antes de su presentación en el _Live Aid _que por cierto no sería nada fácil porque el público no sería necesariamente su audiencia, había una larga lista de músicos y bandas que se presentarían y que habían sido anunciados antes que ellos, por lo que debía tocar canciones que todos conocieran o que hubieran oído antes, y rápido ya que solo tendrían 20 minutos en el escenario, no más y por lo que el propio Shikamaru les había aconsejado interpretar sus éxitos más conocidos y no las canciones de su álbum más reciente. Sentados en silencio a la mesa y observándose entre sí como si se presionaran mutuamente por romper el hielo, Sasuke imito lo que Itachi había hecho minutos atrás, bebiendo lo que quedaba de whisky en su copa, tranquilo ya que no tenía prisa en llegar a casa, no con Sakura de mal humor y concentrada en revisar todo lo referente a su carrera como solista y cuidar de Sarada ya que como siempre Daisuke no daba problemas...siendo honesto, Sasuke comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber deseado tener una hija, Sarada era su niña especial y en serio que la adoraba con todo su corazón pero lloraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en el peor momento a tal punto que tras tres meses desde el nacimiento de esa niña, Sakura y él no podían tener sexo y sí que lo habían intentado y a todas horas pero era como si tuvieran todo en su contra porque algo siempre los interrumpía, o el trabajo o sus hijos.

-¿Cómo va todo con Sakura?- pregunto Itachi al cabo de varios segundos de silencio y ante lo que su amigo únicamente aparto la mirada. -No me digas que...no entiendo esa manía tuya de sentir atracción sexual por todas las mujeres- no podía creer que Sasuke no pudiera abandonar esa mala costumbre de practicar la infidelidad.

-No todas, Ino y Hinata nunca han sido mi tipo- objeto Sasuke, y es que no le había sido infiel a Sakura, simplemente estaban pasando por una situación tensa en la intimidad.

-Pero otras sí- más bien afirmo el parsi, conociendo los hábitos de su amigo.

-Es complicado, Itachi- fue todo lo que contesto el Uchiha, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-No, para ti lo es- corrigió el Akatsuki, reprendiéndolo como a un niño. -Eso que tienes en el pantalón se puede controlar- obvio señalándole la bragueta y ante lo que Sasuke entorno los ojos, -tienes una esposa fantástica que esta incondicionalmente a tu lado, yo que tú no perdería la oportunidad cuando los niños duermen- de hecho le sorprendía que Sakura y él no tuvieran más hijos, porque vaya que eran inseparables tras las giras.

-Lo hemos intentado- admitió él, en su defensa, -pero cuando todo parece perfecto, algo nos interrumpe- ese era el maldito problema, desde que Sarada había nacido era imposible tener sexo, algo siempre se los impedía.

-Oye, Sarada nació hace tres meses, lo que me quieres decir es que Sakura y tú no...- infirió Itachi y ante lo que su amigo lo observo muy seriamente, dándole de forma inconsciente una respuesta, -con razón estás así- suspiro comprensivamente.

Durante mucho tiempo Sasuke se había sentido cómodo interpretando el papel de súper estrella del rock y acaparando espacio en los titulares como solista y como el baterista dentro de _Queen_, pero ahora todo eso le estaba pasando factura; el nacimiento de Sarada, la educación de Daisuke...Sakura debía estar en casa y él de gira, ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos y eso lo hastiaba, amaba a su esposa y a sus hijos con toda su corazón, lo único que quería era mandar todo al carajo de una vez y estar en casa junto a su familia pero el estilo de vida que llevaba como músico dificultaba la posibilidad de llevar una vida 100% normal. En momentos así Itachi verdaderamente no podía entender a su mejor amigo, okey, Sakura no figuraba dentro del canon de belleza que él tenía en mente pero al margen de eso no era ningún tonto y tenía ojos en la cara, Sakura era hermosa a un nivel sublime y no solo en el exterior; era paciente, comprensiva, tolerante, amable...soportaba muchas cosas sin quejarse, era una gran madre, así como una esposa y amiga incondicional, Itachi la admiraba muchísimo y en ese momento no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como un pequeño bache obstaculizaba la felicidad de Sasuke y ella, tenía que hacer algo. Teniendo una solución a la mano como toda buena hada madrina, el Akatsuki busco a tientas su billetera en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y al dar con ella busco en su interior una pequeña tarjetita de entre la colección de sucursales que tenía para casos de emergencia, entregándosela a su mejor amigo como una solución maestra al predicamento por el que Sakura y él estaban pasando en la intimidad...confundido y no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada a la tarjeta antes de concentrarse en Itachi para quien la solución parecía obvia.

-¿Y esto?- el Uchiha no supo si darle las gracias o devolverle la tarjeta.

-Uno de tantos recuerdos de mis días con el idiota de Deidara- aclaro el parsi con evidente disgusto por tan solo evocar ese nombre. -Hotel cinco estrellas, suite presidencial, servicio a la habitación, jacuzzi...¿qué más puedes pedir para reavivar el fuego de tu matrimonio?- planteo, explicando lo que significaba aquella tarjeta; un regalo, una noche en el paraíso.

-¿Siempre traes esto contigo?- inquirió el baterista, intentando no parecer tan sorprendido de como realmente estaba.

-Claro, tengo que estar preparado por si acaso- contesto Itachi como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y para él lo era. -Yo me quedo con los niños- se comprometió sinceramente para ser de ayuda.

-¿Siquiera sabes preparar un biberón? - cuestiono Sasuke muy seriamente. -Quemas el té- no quería sonar grosero, pero tenía serias dudas en si era dejar a Daisuke y Sarada bajo su cuidado.

-Izumi me ayudara- tranquilizo él, adoraba a los niños pero sabía bien que en casos de emergencia la cocina era todo menos su fuerte. -Oye, tu único trabajo es pasar toda una noche en ese hotel y tener la mejor noche de sexo de tu vida con tu esposa, porque si eso no pasa le daré el número de teléfono de Sakura a _Gaara Sabaku_, diciéndole que esta soltera- amenazo, velando por la felicidad y estabilidad del matrimonio de su mejor amigo.

-No lo harías, no a mí- intento convencerse el Uchiha, eso y que su esposa no haría algo así.

-Está soltero, hasta donde sé, y le gustan las bellezas exóticas como Sakura- menciono el vocalista tranquilamente. Sakura era un ángel, pero siempre era bueno emplear el amor y devoción que Sasuke le tenía como catalizador del miedo. -Buena suerte- despidió, viendo a su amigo levantarse de la mesa.

-¿Te llevo?- ofreció él, no viendo problema alguno en dejarlo en la puerta de su casa.

-Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías- sonrió el Akatsuki, incapaz de rechazar tal oferta.

Mientras apagaba su cigarrillo y lo dejaba en cenicero sobre la mesa, Itachi extrajo el dinero suficiente de su billetera para pagar todo lo que habían consumido y dejar una generosa propina, intercambiando una mirada con Sasuke antes de emprender rumbo hacia la salida, rodeándolo con sus brazos en el camino y casi brincándole en la espalda; había que disfrutar de cada momento.

* * *

-Listo- suspiro Sakura tras revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

La casa de los Uchiha se encontraba en total silencio para alegría de Sakura quien luego de la cena y tras hacer dormir a sus hijos se hallaba trabajando muy seriamente en la sala, sentada sobre el sofá, llevando cuentas tanto de la situación financiera de la familia como de la carrera de Sasuke quien recientemente se había desempeñado como producto cinematográfico en una película. La hermosa pelirosa portaba una elegante blusa verde limón de cuello alto con mangas holgadas ligeramente holgadas que se ceñían en las muñecas, jeans negros perfectamente ceñidos, cortos botines de cuero marrón rojizo y su corto cabello rosado enmarcando su rostro y cayendo sobre sus hombros, con el flequillo rosándole la frente mientras ordenaba todos los documentos con sus respectivas anotaciones, archivándolos en la carpeta ante ella, dando por terminada su jornada de trabajo. El en su día tranquilo proyecto de una empresa personal había quedado atrás y ahora su deber era asesorar a su esposo y representarlo, y estaba más que feliz con ello. Estando completamente segura de haber oído la puerta principal cerrarse como prueba de que alguien había entrado, Sakura permaneció completamente quieta y donde estaba hasta que vio a Sasuke aparecer en el umbral de la sala vistiendo la misma camisa azul oscuro estampada en pequeños cuadrados azul claro y verde agua, pantalones y zapatillas deportivas blancas en que lo había visto horas atrás, con su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado como siempre y con el flequillo enmarcándole el rostro. Al verlo, Sakura negó para sí, suspirando más tranquila ya que se trataba de él.

-Me asustas al entrar con tanto sigilo, es como si entrara un ladrón- regaño ella, perdiendo la cuenta de todas las oportunidades en que la había asustado en el pasado.

-Linda comparación- rió él con sarcasmo, inclinándose para un compartir un beso con ella. -¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto posesivo, no pudiendo olvidar la broma de Itachi sobre Gaara coqueteándole a su esposa.

-No que recuerde- contesto Sakura con absoluta calma, divertida por sus celos, -solo a un sexy baterista, y aquí esta- contesto envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-¿Los niños?- curioseo Sasuke ante tanto silencio, viendo tal vez una oportunidad de concretar algo.

-Dormidos- contesto la Haruno, aludiendo un sutil _por ahora_ entre líneas, recibiendo de él una pequeña tarjeta. -¿Y esto?- inquirió analizándola atentamente.

-Regalo de Itachi- respondió el Uchiha haciendo que ella voltease a verlo, -antes del _Live Aid_, quiere que tengamos una noche sin preocupaciones- explico viendo completa incredulidad en sus ojos.

-Le dijiste...- suspiro la pelirosa, ya bastante avergonzada por todo lo que habían intentado hacer para que no los interrumpieran, sin éxito cabía añadir.

-No hubo necesidad, lo adivino y yo no pude desmentirlo- se defendió él tan incómodo por la situación como ella. -Dijo que Izumi lo ayudaría- intento animarla ya que puede que esta fuera su única oportunidad en mucho tiempo para pasar tiempo como pareja.

-Corrección, Izumi cuidara a los niños e Itachi fingirá que la ayuda- puntualizo ella, levantándose del sofá, ligeramente divertida.

No querían menospreciar a Itachi porque de hecho era increíblemente capaz en aspectos que otros no podrían jamás, como en boxeo, natación, golf, carreras de larga distancia, en la música, no en lecciones de conducir ya que insistía en que en eso no tenía paciencia y por algo nunca había logrado obtener su licencia, pero si algo había dejado claro Itachi en todo momento es que no era alguien disciplinado si de niños se trataba, por eso era _el tío Itachi _que siempre consentía a todos, pero él mismo había dicho que si hubiera tenido hijos no habría podido disciplinarlos porque no sabía cómo, por lo que si él se había propuesto como niñera, Izumi tenía que estar incluida en el paquete porque solo ella podía poner un poco de orden en la vida de Itachi. Observando atentamente a su esposa regresar la carpeta al librero a un costado de la habitación, y él por su parte manteniéndose en silencio, Sasuke intento pensar que todo lo vivido el día de hoy era una mentira, una pesadilla de la que iba despertar, pero no importa que tanto quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, esa era la realidad y era mejor que la aceptara y pasara tanto tiempo junto a su mejor amigo como le fuera posible, y eso harían. Tras diez años juntos tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo, Sakura no podía no notar cada vez que Sasuke estaba atravesando por un momento difícil emocionalmente y ahora se sintió enormemente preocupada en tanto volteo a verlo, no viendo en sus ojos al mismo hombre tranquilo al que había despedido horas antes, ahora se encontraba cargado de preocupaciones, y ella como siempre y de serle posible quería ayudarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Sakura, preocupada por su silencio.

-¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo malo?- cuestiono Sasuke, fingiendo que no ocurría nada.

-Porque te conozco- obvio ella con la naturalidad que la caracterizaba, conociéndolo mejor que nadie.

-Temo perder a mi mejor amigo- admitió él, encontrando su mirada con la de ella.

-¿Itachi tiene problemas?- se preocupó la pelirosa, sintiendo su corazón paralizarse de solo pensar que Itachi sufriera algún mal. -Sasuke, dime que pasa- imploro ante su silencio.

-Tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni aun a los niños, Itachi no quiere que nadie lo sepa- condiciono el Uchiha, accediendo a contarle la verdad a ella y solo a ella.

-No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro- confirmo Sakura, incapaz de violar la privacidad de aquel a quien consideraba su hermano. -Dime, por favor- rogó casi sin aliento.

-Luego del ensayo, Itachi nos pidió hablar, tenía algo importante que decirnos- inicio Sasuke, bajando la mirada por un breve instante antes de volver a encontrar su mirada con la de Sakura. -Tiene _SIDA_\- confeso con un nudo en la garganta.

Se suponía que no hiciera nada de eso, se suponía que ellos tres deberían guardar impoluto secretismo como muestra del amor y lealtad que sentían por su amigo y hermano, y eso implicaba que ninguno de ellos tres le contara a sus esposas del desolador diagnóstico de Itachi, Naruto no le diría nada a Hinata sin que Itachi lo permitiera, tampoco Sai le diría nada a Ino pese a que nunca tuvieran secretos entre sí...pero tras de despedirse de Itachi, dejándolo en la puerta de _Garden Lodge_, él le había dado su permiso de contarle el secreto a una persona, había dicho que si alguien merecía saber la verdad además de Izumi, ese alguien era Sakura a quien veía como su hermana y amiga incondicional, quitándole en el proceso un enorme peso de encima a Sasuke puesto que él nunca podría ocultarle algo semejante a Sakura, le resultaría imposible. Hicieron falta un par de segundos para que Sakura tomara el peso de aquella declaración y entendiera que no era ninguna broma sino que la dolorosa verdad...el _SIDA_ en sí mismo no era una sentencia de muerte, solo era un virus que debilitaba el sistema inmunológico exponiendo a alguien a las enfermedades y eliminando la posibilidad de luchar contra ellas, eso es lo que le ocurriría a Itachi y no de la noche a la mañana, su agonía seria larga...él no se merecía eso, había cometido errores, todos los cometían, pero no era una mala persona. Sintiendo como si se le oprimiera horriblemente el pecho y no pudiera respirar, Sakura se sintió desvanecer de la angustia, apenas y pudiendo prestar atención a los brazos de Sasuke que la rodearon evitándole caer.

-Sakura...- sostuvo él, con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Con el corazón oprimido de dolor por la noticia, imaginando el peor de los escenarios posible, Sakura sollozo contra el pecho de Sasuke que envolvió protectoramente sus brazos alrededor de ella, sofocando su propio dolor y preocupación al consolarla a ella; Itachi era como un hermano para ambos, era imposible hacerse a la idea de perderlo...

* * *

Itachi bajo del auto en tanto Yuki estaciono el vehículo junto a la acera, cerrando la puerta y asiendo hacía si su chaqueta ante la fría brisa. Luego de un par de días _Queen_ ya tenía todo su repertorio para el _Live Aid_, de hecho, Sasuke y Sakura finalmente habían accedido a tomarse la noche libre luego de tanta insistencia de su parte, dejándolos a Izumi y él a cargo de Daisuke y Sarada hasta hace minutos atrás cuando todos habían desayunado juntos, incluso tenían previsto pasar un día juntos, toda la familia _Queen_ reunida en su casa...pero aunque aquello lo hiciera inmensamente feliz, Itachi necesitaba hacer algo primero, algo que llevaba postergando desde hace tiempo. Corroborando que la dirección de una de las casas del vecindario en concreto fuera la correcta, el Akatsuki se detuvo ante la puerta, casual e irreconocible para el resto de la gente que transitaba por la calle, justo lo que buscaba en ese momento; vestía una camiseta amarilla con pequeños detalles color verde en el cuello, chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans azul claro ligeramente desgastados y cómodas zapatillas negras. El Akatsuki dudo por un momento antes de decidirse y llamar a la puerta, sintiendo la ansiedad recorrerlo por completo, temiendo y anhelando este encuentro...decididamente y sin trastabillar, Itachi llamo a la puerta, golpeando sus nudillos contra esta y aguardando por una respuesta. Pareció transcurrir una eternidad antes de que la puerta se abriera, revelando a Shisui, vistiendo cómodamente una playera negra, jeans azul claro y zapatillas blancas, y ciertamente sorprendido de volver a verlo

-¿Tienes idea de cuantos _Shisui Uchiha_ hay en _Londres_?- pregunto Itachi con total naturalidad y observándolo reprobatoriamente.

-No quería que fuera tan fácil para ti- contesto Shisui con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego. -¿Y cómo has estado, Itachi?- se interesó genuinamente al no haber sabido de él en tanto tiempo.

La primera vez en que había visto a Itachi y se habían conocido, él no había tenido ni la más mínima idea de quien era él o _Queen_, solo había entendido que era alguien solitario e incomprendido que buscaba su lugar en el mundo, pero ahora y pese a saber quién era realmente, no le importaba nada de eso, solo quería estar ahí para él, ser el apoyo que el Akatsuki necesitaba, y porque sus sentimientos eran tan intensos por él como la noche en que se habían conocido, ¿Qué más podía hacer que ser un amigo para Itachi? Él lo tenía todo, ¿Qué más podía querer? Viendo en los ojos de Itachi, Shisui noto vergüenza y timidez, vio su alma desamparada y necesitada de afecto, un afecto que solo creía encontrar en él; Itachi tenía muchísimo dinero, todo lo que quisiera y una vida exitosa, pero no quería nada de esa fama, lo quería a él en su vida. Itachi noto la simplicidad en las palabras de Shisui, pero para él eran todo menos palabras simples teniendo en cuenta que no era el mismo idiota que había intentado llevárselo a la cama en su primer encuentro, sumado a que ahora llevaba una especie de bomba de relojería en su interior y por lo que no quería perder el tiempo, quería vivir al máximo el tiempo que le quedara...quería ser feliz. Usualmente siempre se mostraba seguro ante quienes formaban parte de su entorno, pero ahora, en presencia de Shisui se sentía tan nervioso como un niño, porque no podía borrar todos los años de errores que lentamente lo estaban guiando en una cuenta regresiva inevitable; no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a Shisui, él era todo lo que quería y que había estado imaginando durante meses, años, pero no estaba seguro de si él era lo suficientemente bueno para merecer su compañía.

-No muy bien para ser honesto- contesto el Akatsuki sin dar mayores detalles. -Tenías razón, necesito un amigo- reconoció en voz alta, aun recordando a la perfección sus palabras, -¿quieres tomar un té conmigo?- invito con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Té?- repitió el pelinegro entre curioso y confundido.

De todos los escenarios posibles, ciertamente lo último que se le había ocurrido a Shisui era que el Akatsuki lo invitara a tomar té, y sonaría tremendamente irrisorio que le hubieran dicho que ocurriría, más aun así y manteniendo una ligera sonrisa, la única respuesta de Itachi fue observarlo tranquilamente y disfrutando del silencio. Ya era tiempo de que Shisui conociera a su familia.

* * *

El objetivo de cada nueva reunión como la banda que eran se centraba en que Naruto, Sasuke o Sai lograran llegar en último lugar para irritar a Itachi y hacerle sentir lo que ellos tenían que soportar a diario cuando él llegaba tarde, ¿lo conseguían? Con frecuencia no ya que por alguna razón cósmica e inexplicable que ni siquiera Naruto entendía como astrofísico, Itachi casi siempre era el último en llegar, incluso ahora al encontrarse ausente luego de acordar que todos se reunieran en familia, ¡y estaban en su propia casa, por el amor de Dios!, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Toda la banda se encontraba reunida en la sala junto a sus hijos y esposas, esperando la llegada de Itachi quien no había dado información previa sobre que llegaría tarde a la reunión. Naruto, vistiendo una sencilla camisa negra cerrada en la mitad del pecho, jeans azul oscuro, zapatillas Adidas blancas y su exuberante melena rubia tan rebelde como siempre, se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los sofás junto a Hinata quien tenía sentada en su regazo a su hija Kushina que hojeaba un pequeño libro de ilustraciones, con ella portando un bello vestido blanco estampado en un sinfín de pequeñas flores azul pastel, de cuello redondo, pequeño escote en V, mangas ceñidas en las muñecas, falda hasta los tobillos, ligero fajín bajo el busto y cómodos tacones ámbar, con su largo cabello azul oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros, ambos observando con gran atención como Boruto intentaba jugar scrabble con Daisuke, Inojin, Inoichi, Miyuki y Shin quienes también era observados por sus padres que intentaban no pensar en la cotidiana demora de Itachi.

-Es increíble- bufo Sasuke, paseándose en círculos como si de un león enjaulado se tratase, no sabiendo reír o enojarse por la tardanza de Itachi, estando en su propia casa, -_míster Bad Guy_ nos pide reunirnos y como siempre es el último en llegar- no sabiendo que más hacer, se desplomo sobre el sillón contiguo al que se encontraba su esposa.

-Y es su casa- añadió Naruto, completamente de acuerdo con él.

-Tal vez tuvo que hacer algo importante- supuso Hinata, ya perdiendo la cuenta de la innumerable cantidad de veces en que habían tenido que esperar al Akatsuki.

-Lo esperaremos, ¿verdad?- afirmo Sakura eligiendo ignorar los motivos de Itachi y estar ahí para él que era lo importante.

Percibiendo la mirada de su esposa, Sasuke asintió con resignación, descendiendo su mirada a los brazos de Sakura donde se encontraba su pequeña hija Sarada quien esbozo una ligera sonrisa al encontrar su mirada con la suya, extendiendo una de sus pequeñas manos para situarla sobre la suya, haciendo que Sakura y él se sonrieran entre sí. El Uchiha, vestía una sencilla camiseta blanca de cuello en V bajo una chaqueta deportiva a juego, pantalones negros, botines blancos y su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado como siempre, sentado en un sillón individual con Sakura sentada a su lado en el sillón contiguo, enfundada en un elegante abrigo rojo de favorecedor escote en V, mangas cinco centímetros bajo los codos y largo hasta rodilla, imposibilitando saber que estaba usando debajo salvo por las largas botas de cuero hasta rodilla y la guirnalda de brillantes alrededor de su cuello, con su cabello rosado enmarcando su rostro. Justo en ese momento y tras tan larga espera se escuchó la voz de Itachi en cuanto percibieron el eco de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Ya que Shisui nunca había pisado _Garden Lodge _antes, se dejó guiar desde que Itachi y el bajaron del auto, era un lugar simplemente increíble, no solo porque fuera una casa magnifica por dentro como por fuera sino porque se sentía cómoda y acogedora, invitando a cualquiera a sentirse a gusto y que según él veía tenía el sello de Itachi grabado en cada rincón mientras entraban en lo que parecía ser la sala donde los esperaban un gran número de personas, especialmente niños cuyos rostros parecieron iluminarse al ver a Itachi a quien corrieron a abrazar.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se disculpó el parsi en lo que ya era una costumbre.

-Como siempre- menciono Sai con una de sus particulares y tranquilas sonrisas.

-Lo sé, pero me quieren así- se defendió Itachi, muy seguro de sus argumentos.

-Eso es verdad- reconoció Sasuke en nombre de todos, dando por olvidado el tema.

-Bueno, si llegue tarde es porque quería presentarles a alguien- justifico el Akatsuki finalmente y con gran emoción, -él es Shisui, mi amigo- presentó, volviendo el rostro hacia su sereno invitado.

Todos sabían que Shisui era mucho más que un amigo, no paraba de hablar de él y de lo mucho que quera encontrarlo a tal punto que el pobre Tenma además de chef se había convertido en detective personal de Itachi durante el último tiempo, visitando el _bar_ _Copacabana_ casi todas las noches con el único propósito de encontrar a Shisui a lo largo de toda esa semana, y lo había logrado. Tímido por la presentación de Itachi y por la forma en que había pronunciado las palabras, Shisui bajo la mirada, apenado e incómodo por conocer la reacción que aquellas personas tan cercanas al Akatsuki tuvieran ante su presencia, aun dificultándosele creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? se había despertado esa mañana con el propósito de realizar su modesta y tranquila rutina en el que era su día libre, pero ahora y de la nada estaba en un lugar desconocido y rodeado de celebridades, porque ahora si tenía claro quién era Itachi y quien era _Queen_, ¿Cómo estaba sucediendo eso? Todos analizaron a Shisui nada más ingreso en la sala, sabiendo bien quien era sin necesidad de Itachi lo dijera, concluyendo de inmediato que no se parecía en lo absoluto a ninguno de los anteriores amantes que Itachi había tenido y que ellos había visto o conocido con el paso de los años, Shisui se veía tranquilo, sereno y realmente agradable, pero de todos los presentes quien decidió romper el hielo fue Sakura quien con una luminosa sonrisa se levantó del sillón con Sarada en brazos para darle la bienvenida a Shisui antes que cualquiera de los presentes lo hiciera.

-Todo amigo de Itachi es nuestro amigo- declaro la pelirosa, saludándolo con un beso en ambas mejillas como buena francesa. -Soy Sakura- se presentó efusiva y alegre como siempre.

-Un placer- contesto él, mucho más tranquilo con tan cercano recibimiento de parte de la hermosa pelirosa que era tan alegre y amigable como Itachi la había descrito.

-Él es su esposo y mi sexy mejor amigo; Sasuke- el Uchiha inclino la cabeza desde su lugar a modo de saludo. -El rubiecito tierno es Naruto junto a la deslumbrante Hinata- los Uzumaki le sonrieron genuinamente a Shisui, -la hermosa Ino y el siempre discreto _Sayi_\- los Yamanaka asintieron el respuesta con ligeras sonrisas. -También están Daisuke, Sarada, Boruto, Kushina, Inojin, Inoichi, Miyuki y Shin- como los encantadores niños que eran, todos los pequeños integrantes de la familia _Queen_ se formaron en fila a excepción de Sarada y Kushina. -Todos ellos son _Queen_; mi familia- declaro absolutamente pleno por contar con la presencia de todos ellos.

-Es un placer conocerlos, Itachi me hablo de ustedes durante todo el camino- agradeció Shisui, impresionado por poder conocer a toda la familia _Queen_.

-Espero que hablara bien, la verdad suele exagerar todo- menciono Izumi desde su lugar, divertida por imaginar lo que Itachi debía de haberle dicho en el camino.

Hasta entonces Itachi había centrado toda su atención en la banda propiamente tal y en sus respectivas familias, pero dejando lo mejor para el final es que el Akatsuki volvió el rosto hacia el sillón junto a la ventana y desde el cual se levantó Izumi con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, sosteniendo a Rai entre sus brazos, enfundada en un favorecedor mono de gasa y chiffon negro que conformaba un ceñido top anudado tras el cuello exponiendo sus brazos y cintura, uniéndose en el frente a un par de pantalones bombachos y tacones negros, con su corto cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros para enmarcar su rostro. De los presentes, la única que sabía porque Itachi se había encontrado ausente era Izumi ya que ambos se habían quedado a dormir juntos la noche anterior para cuidar a Daisuke y Sarada mientras Sasuke y Sakura se tomaban la noche libre, y un par de horas atrás, durante el desayuno, Itachi le había explicado que necesitaba ir en busca de un invitado especial, y ese invitado especial era el nombrado Shisui Uchiha de quien tanto había oído hablar. Muchas personas, de estar en su lugar sentirían celos porque Itachi tuviera sentimientos por alguien más, pero Izumi no, ella veía el modo en que Itachi veía a Shisui y también como Shisui lo veía a él, veía la complicidad, la comprensión y un sentimiento especial en sus ojos y que se asemejaba a como la veía a ella. No, era imposible sentir celos o inseguridades cuando todo lo que Itachi merecía era tener tanto amor como le fuera posible, y si Shisui podía dárselo; sea.

-Y, como siempre lo mejor para el final- anuncio Itachi con pompa y dramatismo, -_mi esposa_ Izumi y su hijo Rai- presento observando amorosamente al amor de su vida y el pequeño en sus brazos.

-_Esposa simbólica_, pero sí- corrigió Izumi, estrechando la mano de Shisui quien sonrió encantado. -Me alegra conocerte, Shisui, Itachi te busco como loco- menciono con el propósito de avergonzar a Itachi.

-No quería hacérselo fácil- admitió él con mofa, volviendo el rostro hacia el Akatsuki quien se fingió ofendido.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos- inicio la Uzumaki, levantándose del sofá junto a su pequeña hija que se aferró a su mano, -¿les parece si comemos algo?- propuso, no viendo porque esperar más ahora que todos estaban presentes.

-Si, por favor, no he comido nada desde el desayuno- rogó Naruto con una mirada suplicante.

-Okey, solo aguanta un poco más- pidió Hinata, divertida ya que apenas y era medio día.

-Shisui, ¿nos ayudas?- invito Sakura con una animada sonrisa.

-Claro- acepto él, encantado por el recibimiento, siguiendo a todas a la cocina, al igual que los niños que claramente querían ayudar.

-Sai, ¿a dónde crees que vas? - detuvo Ino en el umbral al ver a su esposo con claras intenciones de seguirla. -No, ahí- indico el sofá de la sala, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Está bien acató el Yamanaka de mala gana, regresando al sofá.

Usualmente Ino siempre era la imagen de la serenidad, imaginarla enojada era impensable pero en ese momento y desde el umbral de sala le dirigió una severa mirada no solo a su esposo sino que a los cuatro integrantes de la banda, resultando increíblemente convincente pese a lo inocente que se veía portando aquel sencillo vestido azul eléctrico de recatado y alto escote redondo cerrado por cuatro botones cerrando el vestido desde el escote hasta la cintura, con toda el área superior desde las cintura hasta los hombros plagada de bordados florales, mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas y falda holgada hasta la rodilla, solo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y siguiendo a todos los demás una vez estuvo segura de que ninguno de ellos la seguiría. Cual perrito regañado, Sai suspiro con resignación, cruzando los brazos por sobre su camisa verde salvia estampada en líneas horizontales y verticales color mantequilla cerrada en la mitad del pecho y con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, haciendo con los pantalones gris opaco y zapatillas deportivas blancas, con su corto cabello negro ligeramente revuelto como de costumbre. De estar en su propia casa, Sai sabía que no estaría ocurriendo nada de esto, no, Ino siempre lo dejaba rondar la cocina cuando ella estaba preparando algo, permitiéndole probar la mezcla de algún pastel o la salsa, o bien dándole una opinión sobre la sazón de alguno de sus platillos, pero ahora no, estando en otra casa solo podía resignarse a esperar que la comida estuviera lista y no le gustaba eso.

-Alguien está de mal humor- observo Itachi, inevitablemente divertido mientras se sentaba en el sillón contiguo a Sasuke.

-No me siento bien si no como lo suficiente- contesto Sai a la defensiva como siempre que tenía hambre.

-Tampoco yo- secundo el Uzumaki, y es que era imposible no querer más si era Hinata quien cocinaba.

-Saben que lo correcto es desayunar y luego almorzar, nada intermedio, ¿cierto?- obvio el Uchiha ante el modo tan infantil en que se estaba comportando.

-¿Eso haces tú?- cuestiono Naruto, no pudiendo creer que hiciera eso.

-Con dificultad, pero lo hago- afirmo Sasuke con absoluta calma, -la comida rápida no es igual a la comida casera- menos si Sakura cocinaba...su esposa era un ángel en todo lo que hacía.

-Hablando de Sakura, ¿Cómo les fue?- curioseo el parsi, arqueando una ceja con genuino interés.

Por fin la noche anterior Sasuke y Sakura habían aceptado su ofrecimiento de convertirse en niñera por una noche, junto a Izumi quien noblemente lo había acompañado en todo momento mientras el matrimonio Uchiha pasaba una noche de placer y libre de preocupaciones para reavivar su fuego...por supuesto que Itachi no quería ser indiscreto ni entrometido pero quería algún detalle porque lo mínimo después de una noche así es que en la próxima gira que tuvieran Sakura los acompañase, y según evidenciaba el brillo de satisfacción de la mirada de Sasuke, aparentemente la noche había sido absolutamente perfecta, lo suficiente como para no admitir separarse de Sakura si tenía lugar una nueva gira. Ni aunque tuviera diez vida, Sasuke sentía que nunca podría devolverle a Itachi el inmenso favor de permitir que Sakura y él pudieran pasar una noche juntos, olvidándose del resto del mundo como no habían podido hacer desde hacía años, adoraban a Daisuke y Sarada, ellos eran su mundo, su mayor alegría, pero no iban a negar que esos dos inocentes niños les quitaban tiempo de pareja, especialmente su hija menor que comenzaba a tener problemas para dormir en el momento más inoportuno, excepto anoche cuando todo solo se había tratado de Sakura y él. Sasuke estaba infinitamente agradecido con la vida por tener en su vida a una mujer tan única y maravillosa como Sakura porque eso le hacía sentir que lo tenía todo en el mundo, porque era realmente feliz a su lado como nunca había imaginado que lo seria, puede que no mereciera tenerla en su vida pero ella era la razón de su vida, su alma gemela.

-Solo te diré que mi matrimonio esta mejor que nunca y que no dormimos ni una sola hora- declaro Sasuke, en el séptimo cielo y ya deseando revivir la experiencia.

-Me alegra oír eso- admitió Itachi, completamente satisfecho con la respuesta. -Privacidad, queridos- regaño al reparar en las miradas de Naruto y Sai que escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

-Ustedes son los que hablan de cosas que no entendemos- se defendió el Uzumaki, tan confundido como el Yamanaka respecto del tema de conversación.

-Qué pena por ustedes- comento el Uchiha con sorna, riendo por lo bajo junto con Itachi. -Así que él es a quien estabas buscando, te tardaste- reflexiono, recuperando la compostura.

-No tenía idea de que había tantos _Shisui Uchiha_ en todo _Londres_\- suspiro el parsi ya por poco había creído que no podría encontrarlo, -pero si, lo encontré- reitero, inmensamente feliz por ello.

-¿Le dirás...?- pregunto Sasuke sin aludir directamente el diagnostico que su mejor amigo había recibido.

-A su tiempo- asintió él bajando la mirada, no queriendo pensar en eso.-por ahora no quiero que me tenga lastima, no quiero que nadie la tenga- quería seguir siendo quien era sin interrupciones y para ello lo mejor era ocultar su diagnóstico lo más posible.

-Si te quiere de verdad, te acompañara en lo bueno y en lo malo, pase lo que pase- garantizo el baterista siendo respaldado por Naruto y Sai que pensaban igual.

-Como ustedes- comparo Itachi, por fin sintiendo que tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado en su vida.

Conectados, los cuatro se observaron entre sí, asintiendo con satisfacción entre sí, dichosos y plenos con la vida por permitirles haberse conocido y hacer música juntos, porque luego de soportarse entre sí y aprender de lo bueno y lo malo que todos tenían, de soportar discutir acaloradamente por todo a cada hora del día...nunca podrían pensar en separarse, por supuesto que los cuatro eran muy diferentes entre sí, pero siendo como eran, eran perfectos juntos, _Queen_ era lo mejor que podía haberles ocurrido en sus vidas, era su hogar, _Queen_ era una familia.

* * *

**PD: **Bueno, queridos, **esta semana finalizare esta historia que cree como un homenaje póstumo a Freddie Mercury, por lo que no se alejen que dependiendo de los comentarios que lea iniciare la secuela cuanto antes**, si están preparados, claro **:3 **Les recuerdo que **tengo do****s historias ****en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**", y por lo que necesitare algo de ayuda de ustedes, si no tienen problema **:3** Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y única **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras y dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Shisui Uchiha como Jim Hutton

**-**Shikamaru Nara como Bob Geldof

**-**Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

**-**Sarada Uchiha como Rory Eleanor Taylor

**-**Boruto Uzumaki como James "Jimmy" May

**-**Kushina Uzumaki como Louisa May

**-**Inojin Yamanaka como Robert Deacon

**-**Inoichi Yamanaka como Michael Deacon

**-**Miyuki Yamanaka como Laura Deacon

**-**Shin Yamanaka como Joshua Deacon

**-**Gaara Sabaku como David Bowie

**-**Tenma Izumo como Joe Fanelli (cocinero)

**-**Yūki Minazuki como Terry Giddings (chofer)

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Queen & el Live Aid:** además de la banda U2 que tuvo problemas en sus ensayos para el evento, **Queen fue la única banda que ensayo su presentación con esmero tres días antes del concierto en Wembley, en el Teatro Shawn de Euston Road**, y por lo que se sabe ninguno de los otros artistas ensayo. **La banda acepto participar del evento luego de una curiosa discusión o conversación entre Freddie Mercury y Bob Geldof** en que este ultimo habría llamado al vocalista de Queen "**vieja maricona**" y Mercury accedió a participar. **Durante el rodaje del film Bohemian Rhapsody, Bob Geldof fue invitado al set por Roger Taylor y Brian May**, elogiando la veraz reproducción del que fue el estadio de Wembley durante el Live Aid.

**Freddie y el SIDA:** contrario a lo que se muestra en la película, **Freddie nunca le dijo a la banda que tenia SIDA antes de su presentación en el Live Aid, porque aun no tenia cocimiento de que era VIH positivo pero por lo visto si lo sospechaba**, pero como he dicho anteriormente, **decidí mantener la línea cronológica de la película porque no habría podido contar muchas cosas que me parecen importantes**. **Freddie fue declarado VIH positivo y se le diagnostico SIDA en 1987** cuando se lo conto a sus amigos más cercanos; a **Mary Austin**, **Dominique Beyrand**, a su pareja **Jim Hutton**, a **Joe Fanelli**, **Peter Freestone**, **Terry Giddings** y al manager de Queen **Jim Beach**. **Roger, Brian y John no tendrían conocimiento de la enfermedad de Freddie hasta fines de 1987 e inicios de 1988 cuando comenzaron a trabajar en el álbum The Miracle**.

**Dominique Beyrand & Jim Hutton:** en **este capitulo dos personas muy importante para Freddie son Dominique Beyrand, su gran amiga, y Jim Hutton quien se convirtió en su pareja en 1985**. según Jim relata en su libro "**Mercury & Me**" **Dominique era la más cercana de las esposas de los integrantes de Queen a Freddie**, él fue testigo en su boda con Roger en enero de 1988 y ella lo visitaba muy seguido hasta su muerte, **en 1987 Dominique le confeso sufrir cáncer de mama, pidiéndole que se apoyara en ella si necesitaba a una amiga, y Jim habla muy de ella en su libro por lo que intuyo que fueron amigos. Jim y Freddie ya eran pareja para la presentación de Queen en el Live Aid**, por lo que decidí modificar estos eventos para darle sentido a la historia real.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	23. Chapter 22

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy**" de **Queen** del álbum **A Day At The Races** de 1976, "**When I Look At You**" de **Miley Cyrus**, "**Count Me In**" de **Dove Cameron**, "**Forgiven**" de **Within Temptation** y "**Friends Will Be Friends**" de **Queen** del álbum **A Kind of Magic** de 1986.

* * *

_Sábado_ _13 de Julio de 1985_

Con el exterior iluminado por la cálida y dorada luz del sol, Itachi se preparó minuciosamente en el baño de su casa, ya había tomado un baño y se encontraba en pijama y una de sus muchas batas de estilo kimono, de color salmón y estampada en figuras de múltiples y brillantes colores, prestando enorme atención a su reflejo mientras terminaba de afeitarse, no queriendo dejar nada de su apariencia al azar, no hoy. Hecho esto paseo afanosamente el peine por su larga melena ébano que le sobrepasaba los hombros, tomando una pequeña tijera del lavabo y cortando las puntas para mantener un largo uniforme, aprovechando que aún estaba mojado y era maleable. Dejando las tijeras sobre el lavabo, el Akatsuki carraspeo ligeramente para aclararse la garganta, procediendo a realizar sus ejercicios matutinos para preparar y destensar sus cuerdas vocales, jugando con las notas y vocales, gesticulando espontáneamente con una de sus manos como subía y bajaba de tono...ineludiblemente los nervios se apropiaron de él, hoy era el gran día; _Queen_ se presentaría en el _Live Aid_, ante la audiencia más grande de la historia, a plena luz del día y sin las excentricidades que tanto los caracterizaban, solo siendo ellos mismos...¿pero y si fallaban? Itachi no quería ser pesimista pero le preocupaba su garganta, claro que había tenido mucho cuidado y descansado lo suficiente, pero eso no le quitaba los nervios, los mismos nervios que siempre lo movían por el escenario. Negando para sí, volvió a la realidad, reparando en sus gatos Denka y Hina que lo observaban atentamente, sentados sobre uno de los sillones junto a la ventana y a quienes volteo a ver muy seriamente, confiando en su sabia opinión como amigos.

-¿Y ustedes que me ven?- cuestiono Itachi ante las estoicas miradas de sus pequeños amigos, -¿Creen que pueden hacerlo mejor?- desafío y ante lo que Denka alzo ligeramente el mentón, como si realmente creyera poder cantar mejor que él. -Todo el mundo critica- menciono, volviéndose hacia el espejo.

Si alguien lo viera con seguridad pensaría que estaba loco por hablar con sus gatos, pero lo maravilloso de los animales es que no tenían maldad en su corazón, o por lo menos no del modo en que los humanos si e Itachi sentía que podía ser él mismo y no sentirse tan solo encontrándose rodeado de sus pequeños amigos peludos, ellos eran su mayor alegría, su compañía incondicional. Desde el umbral de la puerta, Shisui intento acallar una carcajada, siendo inmediatamente descubierto por Itachi que le dirigió una cálida mirada; había costado pero había logrado convencer a Shisui para que se alojara en _Garden Lodge _con él por al menos lo que restaba de la semana, dándose mutuamente el placer de conocerse mejor...las conversaciones que sostenían, la complicidad y facilidad con la que podían comunicarse era sorprendente, en solo días sentían que la vida realmente era maravillosa por poder estar juntos, podían ser sinceros entre sí...claro que aún no le había dicho a Shisui nada referente a su diagnóstico, pero ese era un detalle menor más por el que había tomado las debidas precauciones la noche anterior para no contagiarlo en el peor de los casos. Y el sexo...por Dios, la noche anterior había sido simplemente alucinante y solo había sido su primera noche, apasionante, vehemente, pero al mismo tiempo llena de gentileza y ternura, Shisui era simplemente un amante excepcional. Mientras el Akatsuki terminaba de peinar su cabello, Shisui se situó tras él, masajeándole los omoplatos en un intento por eliminar la tensión que veía en él, evidentemente estaba nervioso pero no tenía porque, él estaba seguro que brillaría por completo en el escenario como la estrella que era.

-Lo harás bien- tranquilizo el Uchiha con su siempre serena voz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió el Akatsuki, disfrutando del cuadro que formaban juntos.

-Porque te he oído cantar- recordó Shisui, habiéndolo acompañado a los últimos ensayos, -acapararas las miradas- ánimo plenamente convencido de ello. -¿Podrías decirme a dónde vamos?- pregunto ya que Itachi quería que fueran a un lugar antes de dirigirse a _Wembley_.

-Si lo hago se arruinara la sorpresa- puntualizo él, negando infantilmente con un dedo. Apartando a regañadientes de las hábiles manos del Uchiha de sus hombros, Itachi recogió su cabello en su tan característica coleta, teniendo mucho cuidado de que ningún cabello se encontrara fuera de lugar. -Listo, presentable- se volvió a ver a Shisui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, besándolo brevemente. -Todo tuyo- designo, emprendiendo rumbo al dormitorio para vestirse.

Divertido por tanto secretismo de su parte, Shisui solo negó en silencio para sí, resignado a seguirle la corriente y dejarse sorprender. De regreso en el dormitorio, Itachi inmediatamente se dirigió al armario, suspirando soñadoramente mientras recorría el interior con la mirada, intentando decidir que usar para un día tan especial. Lo que sentía por Shisui era diferente de todo lo que hubiera sentido anteriormente, por fin el fuego en su corazón se había convertido en una llama estable, por fin sentía paz, Shisui le daba la paz que siempre había anhelado y eso lo hacía muy, muy feliz...pero ahora él quería que Shisui fuera inmensamente feliz, quería mostrarle su mundo por completo, quería abrirle totalmente su corazón y su alma; quería hacerlo tan feliz como él ya lo hacía sentir, y sabía muy bien cómo lograr eso.

* * *

Queriendo ser de tanta ayuda como le fuera posible en este día, Hinata fue la primera en levantarse, desayunar y vestirse esa mañana, y luego había despertado a Naruto que había conseguido dormir lo suficiente por puro cansancio producto de los extenuantes ensayos de la banda en los días anteriores, pero cociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, Hinata estaba segura de que él no habría podido dormir por lo nervioso que se encontraba si no hubiera sido por el cansancio, y por lo mismo, sabiendo importante que era este día y tras despertar a sus hijos estaban terminando de desayunar ella estaba peinando a Kushina, recogiendo su cabello rubio en dos pequeñas coletas mientras su pequeña terminaba su vaso de leche a la par que Boruto quien de inmediato se levantó de la mesa para dejar los platos sobre el lavamanos para ayudar a su madre en todo lo que pudiera como el mayor de la familia. La Uzumaki portaba un bello vestido azul oscuro, largo hasta los tobillos, profundo aunque inocente escote en V y mangas holgadas color crema que se ceñían en las muñecas, repleto de bordados florales color naranja y marrón oscuro que representaban rosas entrelazadas con remolinos azul claro, con su largo cabello azul perfectamente recogido en un moño tras su nuca para no estorbarle, un par de argollas de oro como pendientes y sandalias marrón oscuro. Ciñendo el segundo moño alrededor de la coleta, termino de peinar a su hija que se dejó hacer siendo tan ingenuamente encantadora.

-Lista, hermosa- elogio Hinata, abrazando a su hija por la espalda, haciéndola reír mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la silla. -Boruto, ayuda a Kushina a vestirse- delego ya que el tiempo apremiaba.

-Si, mamá- obedeció Boruto, sosteniendo la mano de su hermana y abandonando la cocina junto a ella.

Observando con personal orgullo a sus hijos a quienes veía crecer más y más cada día, Hinata emitió un nostálgico suspiro por lo bajo antes de abandonar la cocina rumbo a la sala de donde tomo del sofá la percha con la ropa que Naruto usaría; camisa blanca, corbata azul claro a rayas verticales celeste grisáceo e impoluto traje azul claro para no resultar repetitivo, además y como su asistente personal ya había enviado una muda de ropa con su atuendo para la presentación, por lo que todo estaba listo. Saliendo del baño en bata y secándose el cabello con una toalla, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido ante lo que ocurriría este día, no solo porque el espíritu de la ocasión era diferente de cualquier presentación que _Queen_ hubiera tenido antes sino que también sería el mayor público ante el que se hubieran presentado además de que sería la mayor audiencia de la historia, ni más ni menos, ¿tenía sentido estar nervioso? Pues independiente de las opiniones él si lo estaba y mucho porque presentarse en _Live Aid _era un gran honor y responsabilidad, y por supuesto que como siempre _Queen_ estaría por encima de cualquier expectativa que se tuviera, pero a él de todas formas no dejaban de temblarle las piernas. Como un llamado a la calma y por la constante que era en su vida, Naruto alejo todos aquellos turbulentos pensamientos de su mente en cuanto Hinata entro en la habitación con una resplandeciente sonrisa idéntica a la que había visto al despertar y lo que lo hacía sentir seguro.

-Aquí está tu ropa- la ojiperla le tendió la percha, sonriéndole en todo momento.

-Gracias- apreció él profundamente. -¿Los niños?- curioseo al oír tanto silencio a esa hora.

-Boruto está listo y Kushina ya casi- contesto ella, besándole la mejilla. -Ve, date prisa- rió al verlo tan embelesado.

Sonriendo inevitablemente, locamente enamorado de su esposa, Naruto beso amorosamente la mejilla de Hinata en su camino de regreso al baño, siendo seguido por la mirada de ella que le sonrió en todo momento. _Live Aid _era un evento muy importante y _Queen_ tenía una gran responsabilidad, pero Hinata estaba absolutamente segura de que conseguirían todo lo que se propusieran, conocía bien a su esposo después de todo.

* * *

Contrario de Itachi, Sasuke o de Naruto, Sai nunca había visto la música como una responsabilidad, nunca la había sentido de esa forma, ni como un empleo o carrera estable, solo era un pasatiempo muy entretenido para él y donde daba rienda a su creatividad e ideas locas, ser músico era algo verdaderamente emocionante y estimulante pero no era su sueño porque su sueño ya era realidad; Ino y él tenían una familia juntos, se amaban y tenían un hogar lleno de amor, eso era todo lo que él podría pedir en su vida y lo tenía. Obviamente Sai tenía sus propias razones para no expresar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos como si hacían otros, pero eso no quería decir en lo absoluto que no sintiera tan profundamente las cosas, circunstancias o situaciones como si hacían sus amigos, todo lo contrario, sentía aún más las cosas aunque no lo dijera y entendía que _Queen_ era una banda necesaria en un evento tan importante como lo era _Live Aid_, era sumamente aterrador para él subir a un escenario sin importar que hubiera pasado más de una década haciéndolo, pero lo haría por _Queen_, lo haría por Itachi. Indeciso y meditativo, Sai se analizó ante el espejo que se encontraba en la sala mientras esperaba a que sus hijos terminaran de vestir, observándose no por vanidad si no por temer no ser lo suficiente, podía haber pasado catorce años junto a _Queen_ pero aún tenía ese sentimiento, sentimiento que como siempre Ino no dudo en apaciguar, abrazándolo por la espalda y revolviéndole juguetonamente el cabello.

-¿Presentable?, ¿No es demasiado?- cuestiono él, confiando en su siempre sabia opinión.

-Deja que otros gasten dinero en sí mismos, tu eres perfecto tal y como eres- contesto ella, besándole la mejilla.

-No tanto como tú- elogio Sai, volteando a verla.

Indudablemente _Queen_ era un eje de gran importancia en su vida, no podría ser de otra forma pero, ¿qué sería de su vida si no tuviera a Ino? Esa era una realidad que no quería imaginar, por eso es que su matrimonio era tan importante para él, porque no podía imaginar un mundo en que Ino no estuviera. Su encantadora esposa se encontraba enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, de recatado escote en V, mangas ceñidas a las muñecas y falda hasta los tobillos, estampado a lo largo de toda la tela por flores de todos los tipos posibles en color aguamarina, azul claro, verde, amarillo y marrón claro, cómodos tacones blancos y su largo cabello recogido en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo ¿? Para Sai ella era todo su mundo. Catorce años juntos y diez años de matrimonio, ese era el tiempo que Sai y ella llevaban compartiéndolo todo, sabía que él estaba muy nervioso por esta presentación en _Wembley_ y no era para menos, ella comprendía y entendía sus razones para sentirse así por lo tímido que era, pero aunque en este momento Sai sintiera como si fuera a desmayarse, Ino sabía que de un modo bastante similar al de Itachi, Sai se volvía autoinmune a los nervios, olvidando por completo la mirada de la audiencia sobre su persona, solo reservándose a cumplir con su deber y tocar las canciones que conocía muy bien. Cerrando los ojos un breve momento para respirar, Sai logro serenarse como siempre para gran alegría de Ino que podía oír claramente a sus hijos reír y jugar en sus habitaciones.

-¡Niños, vamos!- llamo Ino, fingiéndose enojada para que sus hijos la obedecieran.

-Vamos, vamos- respaldo Sai, imposibilitado de dejarle todo el trabajo a ella.

Entre sutiles quejas y murmullos, los cuatro hermanos Yamanaka aparecieron en la sala, siguiendo a sus padres rumbo hacia la puerta. Ino tendría que conducir porque a Sai porque le habían revocado la licencia, pero todo lo demás estaba bien.

* * *

-¡Corre, corre!

Tras llegar a un compromiso con el organizador del _Live Aid_, Shikamaru Nara, _Queen_ llevaba toda la semana ensayando hasta el cansancio y durante horas para que su presentación fuera perfecta, a tal punto que Sasuke había tenido que llevar vendas en las manos en los días previos porque se lastimaba al tocar la batería con demasiada intensidad una y otra vez al igual que Naruto y Sai quienes hasta ayer habían llevado banditas en los dedos que se lastimaban con las cuerdas de la _Red Special _y el bajo. Esta presentación en _Wembley_ era tan importante, por una causa tan noble y _Queen_ se había esforzado tanto por prepararse apropiadamente que, con algo de culpa, Sakura se había levantado hace poco más de una hora para preparar el desayuno de sus hijos, vestirlos y luego a ella, dejando que Sasuke siguiera durmiendo un poco más, suponiendo que como siempre se despertaría a tiempo por sí solo, pero en cuanto ella vio que el tiempo comenzaba a pasar y Sasuke continuaba durmiendo, por lo que a toda prisa le preparo un café cargado como siempre y un sándwich de queso y tomate antes de ir a despertarlo. El Uchiha no supo que lo despertó primero, si el eco de los veloces pasos de su esposa aproximándose o su melodiosa voz que le recordó que la presentación en _Wembley_ era hoy no podía llegar tarde, pero apenas y tuvo tiempo de abrir los porque tras deja la bandeja con desayuno sobre la cama, a un lado de la ropa que usaría, Sakura lo sujeto del brazo e hizo salir de la cama a toda velocidad hacia la ducha.

-¿El agua está caliente?- pregunto Sasuke, volviendo el rostro hacia su esposa.

-No hay tiempo para eso- desestimo ella, haciéndolo entrar en la ducha y abriendo la llave.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo el Uchiha, sintiendo el agua prácticamente congelada.

-¡Sasuke!- regaño Sakura, no queriendo que sus hijos lo escuchasen maldecir.

-Itachi siempre llega tarde, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el que se bañe en hielo?- cuestiono él, ya dando por hecho que su mejor amigo llegaría tarde como siempre.

-Porque él es él y tú eres tú- obvio ella, encogiéndose de hombros. -Además no es hielo, solo esta fría- recrimino, cerrando la llave. -Listo, afuera- le permitió salir de la ducha, abriendo la puerta y tendiéndole una toalla.

Casi temblando de frió, Sasuke de inmediato tomo la ropa sobre la cama, regresando al baño para vestirse, por supuesto que _Live Aid _era un evento de gran importancia y en que se requería puntualidad, era la primera vez en la historia que la música haría algo bueno por otros, recaudando dinero por el pueblo etíope que estaba muriendo de hambre, pero ni aunque fuera un evento tan importante no se le podría convencer a Sasuke de usar traje, ni por unos minutos, por lo que Sakura había elegido algo que lo pareciera y que al mismo tiempo no traicionara su esencia; chaqueta ligeramente informal gris oscuro al igual que los pantalones, botines de cuero negro y camiseta azul claro de cuello en V y mangas los codos estampada en líneas naranja que iban de horizontal a vertical, y que bajo la chaqueta daba la impresión de ser una camisa, aunque no lo fuera. En tanto Sasuke se vestía, Sakura se encargó de tender la cama, alzando la mirada en dirección al reloj por encima de su tocador, negando para sí, intentando no perder ni una fracción de tiempo en algo tonto. ¿Gruñona, cruel, seria? Estos tres aditamentos eran algo que Sakura había oído a lo largo de su vida respecto de su persona, y si, puede que fuera todo eso pero en ese momento también se sentía realizada por su familia; Daisuke y Sarada, tenía esperanza de un buen futuro para ellos como en su día había tenido esperanza de que Sasuke cumpliera su sueño de ser músico y hoy tenía esperanza de que todos dieran al menos un poco de dinero por quienes lo necesitaban. En cuanto Sasuke abandono el baño, Sakura lo recibió con una sonrisa, señalando la bandeja con desayuno sobre la cama.

-Gracias- suspiro él, no admitiendo salir de casa sin desayunar.

Como tantos otros, Sasuke era escéptico en cuanto a la bondad del ser humano se trataba, era de quienes creían que cada día se hundían aún más en irreversibles arenas movedizas y eso muchas veces lo preocupaba cuando estaba de gira con _Queen_; Daisuke tenía seis años y Sasuke estaba seguro de que sería un mejor hombre que él, era más paciente, más maduro, muchísimo más sensible e inteligente, él siempre podía dejar _Londres_ sabiendo que Sakura no estaba sola, pero Sarada apenas tenía tres meses, aun no podía inferir si sería tan fuerte como Sakura o más frágil al momento de enfrentarse al mundo, y todo lo que él podía pedir era vivir lo suficiente para ver que ambos se convirtieran en un hombre y mujer independientes. Shikamaru tenía razón al crear algo como el _Live Aid_, todos necesitaban al menos intentar cambiar el mundo aportando su pequeño granito de arena y este día era por eso, _Queen_ se presentaría por intentar hacer que el mundo olvidara su egoísmo por al menos un momento, volver la mirada hacia quienes tanto lo necesitaban y brindar ayuda. En cuanto termino su desayuno, regresando la taza a la bandeja, el Uchiha no pudiendo evitar quedarse prendado de su esposa...era tan hermosa y le debía tanto, cuando la había conocido todo su mundo había cambiado por completo, él que era quien menos probabilidades había tenido de establecerse y formar una familia hoy sentía tenerlo todo para ser feliz, pero todo eso era por Sakura, no tendría una familia ni un hogar de no ser por ella; ella y sus hijos eran su mundo, por completo.

-¿Mejor?- indago Sakura al ver que ya no temblaba.

-Mucho- contesto él, embriagado por su belleza, dedicándose únicamente a observarla.

-¿Qué pasa?- ella bajo la mirada, examinando su apariencia en un intento por entender la atención que él le dirigía. -Debí arreglarme, ¿verdad?- supuso sintiéndose insegura ya que no se había esmerado mucho en su apariencia.

-No, así eres perfecta- negó el Uchiha, tranquilizando los turbulentos pensamientos de su esposa, alzando una mano para acariciarle amorosamente la mejilla.

Ella podía insistir todo lo que quisiera en que no se había esmerado en lo absoluto en su apariencia, más para Sasuke no existía nadie más hermosa que ella en todo el mundo, porque no necesitaba esforzarse para lucir hermosa, ya lo era con tan solo ser ella misma. Su vestuario se componía de una ceñida blusa negra de escote corazón ligeramente redondeado, sin mangas ni tirantes y que enmarcaba favorecedoramente su figura, chaqueta formal blanca hasta la altura de los muslos y que permanecía abierta, estampada por una serie de nombres de importancia en la moda, pantalones blancos y cómodos tacones negros, sin otra joya más que un par de pendientes de oro en forma de argollas y su sortija de matrimonio, con el cabello suelto y peinado en hondas hasta la altura de los hombros, enmarcando sencillamente su rostro...no, para Sasuke no existía nadie más hermosa que ella. Sakura le sonrió enternecida; puede que su matrimonio no fuera perfecto en lo absoluto, pero eran felices juntos y se amaban, eso era lo verdaderamente importante para ambos al margen de todo lo demás, porque no importaba que ocurriera, ninguno cambiaría todo lo que habían vivido por nada del mundo. Diez años juntos y nueve años de matrimonio, y aun hoy Sasuke podía hacerla sentir tan nerviosa como si su relación apenas estuviera floreciendo, porque para ambos no existía medida alguna de tiempo, para ambos era vivir el ahora. Acomodándole el cuello de la camiseta, Sakura se tomó la libertad de acariciarle la mejilla antes de que ambos se fundieran en un beso...si por ellos fuera habrían permanecido así para siempre, entregándose al egoísta placer que significaba para ambos estar juntos, más tuvieron que dar por terminado el beso al recordar que tenían un lugar al que dirigirse y cuanto antes.

-¡Daisuke! - llamo Sakura, saliendo de su estupor y abandonando la habitación junto con su esposo. Alzando la mirada hacia sus padres que bajaban la escalera, el pequeño Uchiha se levantó del sofá de la sala, cargando en brazos a su hermana menor, tendiéndosela a su madre en el momento oportuno. -Ven con mami- arrullo a su pequeña princesita en sus brazos, haciéndola sonreír animosamente.

-Arriba- en un solo movimiento, Sasuke cargo a su hijo en su espalda, teniendo las llaves del auto en la mano en todo momento y emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta que abrió para permitirle el paso a su esposa.

-Yo cierro- negó Sakura, permitiéndole adelantarse.

Encogiéndose de hombros, no presentando protesta alguna ante su decisión, Sasuke siguió con su camino al auto con Daisuke en la espalda mientras que Sakura, aun cargando a Sarada, cerraba la puerta con llave tras de sí...

* * *

Las personas famosas gozaban de atención continua, algo que mucha gente deseaba vivir pero era un poder que podía ser visto como una maldición para algunos y como una bendición para otros, pero Shikamaru había descubierto que no existía gratificación personal más grande que concretar toda esa atención en algo que no fuera el mismo, ese era el propósito de _Live Aid _y por lo aun sin ser el medio día concedió una de muchas entrevista en el estadio de _Wembley_, con todas las paredes recubiertas con yeso a su espalda, empapeladas con volantes con el título _Live Aid_ en letras grandes, observando muy seriamente a la cámara en todo momento. Ver videos en televisión de la _BBC_ sobre la hambruna en Etiopia y de la que eran víctimas hombres, mujeres y niños lo había conmovido por completo, porque existían personas sufriendo y muriendo de hambre y sed mientras otros despilfarraban el dinero y no valoraban el agua o la comida; su novia Temari y él tenían una hija de dos años, ¿Qué mundo le legarían?, ¿Uno donde quienes sufrían fueran ignorados en lugar de ayudados? No, Shikamaru quería cambiar eso aunque fuera aportando un pequeño grano de arena con la agrupación _Band Aid _y el sencillo _¿Do They Know It's Christmas?, y_ cuyo dinero recibido por las ventas había sido donado para obtener agua y comida para el pueblo etíope, pero eso no era suficiente para Shikamaru ni para esas pobres personas que no daban abasto con tan pocos recursos para tantas personas, todos necesitaban hacer más para ayudar y Shikamaru sabía que podían.

-Si tiene tarjeta de crédito llame y diga cuanto quiere donar, pero también puede ser efectivo, es muy importante- declaro el Nara, apenas y rompiendo el contacto visual con la cámara. -No está entrando suficiente dinero y todas estas personas no van a tocar solo por gusto; se presentan por el bien de otras personas- recordó aludiendo a la larga lista de artistas que se estaban presentando a ambos lados del atlántico para concientizar a la gente, -así que saque su dinero ¡ahora! y llame, y haga un donativo si tiene suficiente o si no tiene mucho, déselo a personas que están muriendo de hambre, queremos reunir un millón de libras en este país- sin reparo alguno choco su puño contra la pequeña mesa ante él, siendo aun más enfático. -Llame ahora antes de que sean las diez de la noche- reitero, nervioso por el pasar de las horas y la falta de donativos.

Como organizadores del evento, su amigo Choji Akimichi y él habían llegado a un acuerdo con la _BBC_ para que el _Live Aid _se transmitiera de forma continua e ininterrumpida por televisión durante las dieciséis horas que tenía pretendido durar así como por la radio con la esperanza de concientizar a toda _Inglaterra_ y todos los países que vieran el concierto del difícil momento por el que se estaba pasando en _Etiopia_ y lo importante que era que todos fueran generosos y donaran dinero, no una gran fortuna pero sí que todos lo hicieran de corazón por otros, dejando de lado todo egoísmo aunque fuera por unas horas. El resto de la entrevista paso muy rápido para el Nara que se sentía nervioso e inquieto a más no poder luego de casi seis horas desde que las presentaciones habían comenzado y aun no obtenían ni la mitad del dinero que tenían la esperanza de reunir, por lo que Choji se aproximó con cautela a su amigo que se masajeaba las sienes, levantándose del sofá una vez que las cámaras se hubieran apagado, y es que Shikamaru estaba tan estresado que seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de que había blasfemado y maldecido ante las cámaras para enfatizar lo importante que era que todos donaran dinero por esta causa, pero podía perdonársele eso. Encontrando su mirada con la de su amigo y suponiendo que había dicho cosas no muy "_lindas_" ante las cámaras y millones de personas tanto por los nervios como por las horas de sueño que necesitaba recuperar, Shikamaru comenzó a sentirse mal por todo lo que había dicho en la entrevista.

-¿Cómo lo hice?- pregunto él, temiendo conocer la respuesta.

-Excelente y muy convincente- felicito el Akimichi, golpeándole amigablemente el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-¿No fui muy agresivo?- cuestiono Shikamaru, sabiendo que podría haberse expresado con mayor tacto y diplomacia.

-La verdad tiene que decirse- justifico Choji, entiendo mejor que nadie lo frustrado que se sentía, -y si no se es enfático no nos escucharan- recordó, estando incondicionalmente a su lado.

Más tranquilo consigo mismo, Shikamaru asintió únicamente, aún muy nervioso, no sabiendo el resultado que obtendrían de este día ni si conseguirían el dinero suficiente para ayudar a la población etíope, todo era tan incierto que asegurar que el resultado fuera lo esperado era imposible, ¿El _Live Aid _lograría su propósito?, ¿La música podría concientizar a la gente del sufrimiento por el que otros estaban atravesando? Shikamaru esperaba que sí.

* * *

Visitar a su familia era algo que Itachi adoraba hacer aunque no pareciera el tipo de persona que mantenía un contacto permanente con sus orígenes; sus padres aun vivían en _Feltman,_ al oeste de _Londres_, y al igual que hoy eran regularmente visitados por su hermana Kaori que desde 1976 era una mujer felizmente casada con el cantante Raiden Namiashi, y tenían dos hijos; Hanami de seis años y Yuudai de cuatro años a quien Itachi consentía tanto como le era posible, disfrutando ser llamado "_el tío Itachi que sabía cantar_" y retribuyendo todo ese amor familiar con todos los juguetes que sus pequeños sobrinos podría desear. Sus padres no aprobaban todo lo que hacía y él lo entendía, nunca se lo habían dicho pero él valoraba que respetaran su forma de vivir, por lo que en ese momento se mantuvo en silencio, disfrutando de una dulce taza de té en la sala de la casa de sus padres, acompañado por Shisui que se mostraba callado y alegre pero nervioso al mismo tiempo, ambos siendo observados por sus padres, Kaori y Raiden, mientras que el pequeño Yuudai se entretenía devorando galletas caseras junto a su hermana mayor. Esta era una pequeña parada antes de emprender rumbo hacia _Wembley_. La vida como familia de una súper estrella no era fácil, en ocasiones Kaori no podía salir de casa por temor a ser reconocida por la prensa, al igual que sus padres, por ello agradecían que Itachi no hablara de ellos y los protegiera de los periodistas, así podían llevar una vida normal en la medida de lo posible. En medio de tanto silencio, Kaori se sintió enormemente curiosa por el acompañante de su hermano y que parecía muy agradable aunque apenas y hubiera pronunciado una palabra producto de los evidentes nervios que sentía.

-Dinos, Shisui, ¿Cómo conoces a Itachi?- curioseo ella inevitablemente.

-¿Los dos trabajan juntos?- supuso Fugaku, camuflando su curiosidad.

No iban a pensar mal de Itachi solo por visitarlos en compañía de un hombre, bien podía tratarse de su asistente personal o algo parecido; Kaori aun recordaba haberle preguntado a su hermano si era gay, por entonces ella había entrado a la universidad e Itachi se encontraba con Izumi, pero él le había dicho no estar del todo seguro, le atraían más los hombres que las mujeres pero no es como si no sintiera atracción por el sexo opuesto, Izumi siempre le había parecido irresistible pero...era complicado de explicar, tanto que ni él tenía la respuesta. El inmediato impulso de Shisui ante aquella pregunta, además de tragar saliva, fue volver el rostro hacia Itachi en una muda pregunta_; ¿quieres darles esa versión de la historia?_,su relación era muy reciente y el Akatsuki venía de una familia muy estricta y moralista en el sentido religioso, por lo que Shisui entendería si Itachi le negaba a su familia que ellos dos tuvieran una relación, al fin y al cabo él mismo nunca le había confesado a su familia que era gay por temor a su reacción, e Itachi seguramente haría igual. Como las palabras no eran lo suyo, o por lo menos no en ese momento, Itachi entrelazo su mano con la de Shisui que se encontraba sentado en el sillón continuo al suyo, ante la atenta mirada de toda su familia que asistió en silencio ante aquella muestra de afecto, no con indignación ni nada parecido si no que con cálidas sonrisas en su mayoría, incluso sus pequeños sobrinos come galletas. Shisui verdaderamente estaba sorprendido, nunca había esperado que Itachi hiciera eso, pero no era sino una prueba de lo en serio que iba su relación, aunque fuera muy reciente

-Shisui es mi amigo- contesto Itachi simplemente, sin mayores detalles.

-Es lindo tener amigos- sonrió Mikoto, feliz por su hijo.

¿Qué importaba si su hijo tenía una relación con un hombre?, ¿Qué importaba en ese momento lo que dijeran los principios zoroástricos? Como madre lo único que Mikoto podía desear era que su hijo fuera feliz, claro que le habría gustado que Itachi e Izumi se hubieran casado y tenido hijos...pero si su hijo encontraba la felicidad de otra forma, ella lo aceptaría porque lo único que quería era que su hijo fuera inmensamente feliz, y si encontraba esa felicidad junto a Shisui, bienvenido fuera, todos en la familia respetarían su decisión. Fugaku no podía mentir, no siempre había estado de acuerdo con todo lo que su hijo había hecho a lo largo de su carrera musical o con su vida en general, pero lo había aceptado todo porque quería que Itachi fuera feliz más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, porque era su hijo y una maravillosa persona, estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de él y lo admiraba profundamente, ¿Cuántos padres podían decir eso, siendo verdad? Por supuesto que por su forma de crianza y estilo de vida, ni Mikoto ni él podían estar muy de acuerdo con que su hijo tuviera una relación con un hombre, pero Fugaku no estaba molesto con él en absoluto, si Itachi era feliz así, él no veía ningún problema en que viviera como quisiera y con quien quisiera. Kaori se mordió sutilmente el labio inferior, intercambiando una mirada con su esposo que entrelazo su mano con la de ella; Itachi había luchado tanto por encontrar la felicidad, que ahora ella se sentía plena porque la hubiera encontrado, su hermano era una persona maravillosa, y si se merecía algo en el mundo, ese algo era ser feliz.

-Kaori- entendiendo la instrucción de su padre, ella descubrió el plato restante, ofreciéndole su contenido a Shisui. -Mikoto los hizo- se expresó haciendo que su esposa se sonrojara por lo bajo.

-Gracias- sonrió el Uchiha antes de darle una satisfactoria mordida a la pieza.

-¿Itachi?- tendió Kaori a su hermano.

-Tu favorito- recordó Mikoto de forma inevitable.

-Tenemos que irnos- se excusó Itachi, tomando un pequeño biscocho para el camino.

-¿Tan pronto, _bita_?- se sorprendió su madre, no queriendo dejarlo ir tan pronto.

-Tenemos que ir a _Wembley_\- recordó él, levantándose en compañía del Uchiha. -¿Pueden creerlo? Shisui jamás ha ido a un concierto de rock- admitió, disfrutando de hacer sentir un poco más nervioso a su acompañante.

-Así es- afirmo Shisui, ya no tan incómodo pero si ligeramente avergonzado.

-Es increíble que se presenten en _Live Aid_\- sonrió Kaori, infinitamente orgullosa de su hermano.

-Todos ponemos algo para los niños hambrientos de _África_\- minimizo Itachi, no queriendo ser el centro de atención. Su padre se aproximó lentamente hasta que ambos se estuvieron viendo fijamente a los ojos. -_Buenos pensamientos, buenas palabras, buenas obras_, justo como me enseñaste, papá- recordó obsequiándole una sonrisa a su padre.

Procedía de una familia unida y amorosa, más aun así Itachi siempre se había sentido solo por tener que estar en un internado desde una edad temprana, lejos de casa...no había sido fácil para él, sabía que sus padres siempre habían buscado el mejor futuro para él, no los odiaba por eso ni les guardaba rencor, pero de poder volver el tiempo atrás y vivirlo todo de nuevo, indiscutiblemente habría preferido crecer más junto a Kaori, admirando a su padre y siendo mimado por su madre...pero eso era pasado, un pasado que ya no podía ni quería cambiar, lo que quería hacer de ahora en más era vivir el presente, y se dedicaría a ello con todas sus fuerzas. Puede que en el pasado pareciera no haberle prestado atención a las palabras de su padre, pero lo había hecho, siempre lo había escuchado porque lo admiraba y porque su mayor anhelo en el mundo había sido lograr que se sintiera orgulloso, más no sabía si lo había conseguido teniendo en cuenta todas las locuras que había cometido en el camino...por lo que lo tomo por sorpresa el repentino y efusivo abrazo que su padre le dio, y al que correspondió gustoso. Decirse orgulloso era poco, Fugaku simplemente no tenía palabras para retribuirle a su hijo el enorme orgullo que representaba verlo convertido en un hombre y en alguien de bien, había llegado a la cima y era admirado por muchos, era un símbolo, había logrado todo eso pero sin perjudicar a nadie en el camino, o por lo menos no adrede. Mikoto asistió a aquella escena, conmovida, viendo romperse el abrazo para que su hijo y Shisui emprendieran rumbo hacia la puerta, no sin antes revolver el cabello a Yuudai y besar la frente de Hanami.

-Te amo, _bita_\- sollozo Mikoto sutilmente, intentando no ser tan sentimental.

-Adiós, Kaori, adiós Raiden- se despidió el Akatsuki, con una sonrisa, -también te amo, mamá- correspondió, deteniéndose en el umbral, a punto de abandonar la casa, -de hecho, te enviare un beso desde el escenario- informo con una especial sonrisa para su madre.

No era la primera ni la última vez que Mikoto oía ese tipo de palabras de parte de su hijo, después de todo siempre le dedicaba un gesto especial en sus presentaciones o en la letra de sus canciones, por lo que Mikoto sonrió emocionada en todo momento al igual que su hija quien entorno divertida los ojos, abrazando su pequeño hijo que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella al igual que su esposo, queriendo que Itachi se llevara un cuadro familiar feliz que recordar cuando subiera al escenario, sabiendo que ellos siempre lo apoyaban, aunque fuera a través de la distancia. El primero en abandonar la casa fue Shisui, queriendo otorgarle aquella privacidad tan valiosa para el Akatsuki que quería y merecía pasar un momento con su familia, y siendo prontamente seguido por Itachi que si bien se había tardado un par de segundos a propósito para valorar lo que tenía, lo alcanzo con prontitud, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En ese momento, pese a tener el corazón apretado, Fugaku realmente quiso decir algo más antes de que su hijo se fuera, quiso poder hacerle sentir a su hijo lo verdaderamente orgulloso que estaba de él y de la maravillosa persona en que se había convertido, pero aunque hubiera querido hacer algo más, fue demasiado tarde una vez que la puerta se cerró tras su hijo, haciéndole sentir un nudo en la garganta producto de la emoción, cubriéndose los labios en caso de que emitiera un traicionero sollozo, siento observado atentamente por su esposa y su hija. _Ese es mi chico_, pensó únicamente.

-Kaori- suspiro Fugaku, más logrando ser oído por su hija que lo observo atentamente en respuesta, -la televisión...- indico con una ligera sonrisa.

No podría ver a su hijo en vivo, pero seguiría todos sus pasos como siempre...

* * *

Los primeros en llegar a _Wembley_ habían sido Naruto y Sasuke quienes por invitación de Shikamaru habían presenciado algunas de las presentaciones desde uno de los mejores palcos y donde también se encontraban Chōjūrō sentado junto al reciente icono pop Dan Kato, vocalista del dúo _Wham!_, Gaara con quien habían charlado animosamente, Shikamaru, el príncipe Hiroshi y su esposa la princesa Seina, ¡Habían estado sentados exactamente detrás de la princesa Seina! Como buenos ingleses que eran, había sido un gran honor para ambos poder hablar con ella que no solo los había reconocido sino que también los había felicitado por su trabajo, algo que desde luego los había dejado sin habla, cosa que ella había notado; _¿Quién puede no conocer a Queen? Perdón, ¿a quién puede no gustarle Queen? _había dicho ella con una luminosa sonrisa, lamentando no poder hablar con el resto de la banda en ese momento. Claro que un par de horas después, cuando habían retornado al backstage encontrando a Itachi y Sai en el remolque que les había sido destinado, les habían contado la anécdota y ellos obviamente no habían podido creer que hubieran conocido a la hermosa princesa de Gales, _¡¿Por qué no me esperaron?! _había gritado Itachi con gran dramatismo antes de que ellos lo tranquilizaran diciendo que la princesa estaba enormemente ilusionada con la idea de conocerlo, a toda la banda, lo que por ahora estaba sirviendo para apaciguar los ánimos de ellos cuatro que inevitablemente nerviosos pero ansiosos no cesaron de intercambiar miradas entre si y reír por lo bajo.

Los cuatro se encontraban completamente preparados para el momento en que tuvieran que subir al escenario; Itachi vistiendo una simple pero cómoda camiseta blanca sin mangas y un brazalete decorado con tachas en su brazo izquierdo bajo una chaqueta de cuero, un elaborado cinturón a juego, jeans azul claro ligeramente desgastados, sus siempre cómodas zapatillas de boxeo y su largo cabello ébano peinado en su característica coleta. Sasuke portando una sencilla camisa blanca con el cuello desabrochado y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, muñequeras blancas con los borde de color azul, pantalones deportivos negros con tres líneas blancas en vertical al costado de las piernas, zapatillas blancas y su cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado. Naruto con un aspecto bastante similar; camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones azul oscuro o casi negros, zapatillas Adidas blancas, con su exuberante melena rubia tan llamativa como siempre. Y por supuesto Sai quien como siempre vestía a su gusto una particular camisa rosa claro con mangas hasta los codos y repleta de dibujos de caricaturas, jeans azul claro, zapatillas blancas y cinturón a juego, con su corto cabello negro ligeramente revuelto. Intentando ser de ayuda o apoyo a la banda, Shisui de inmediato se levantó de su lugar junto a la puerta, abriendo esta de par en par al oír que llamaban y sabiendo que aún no era momento de que _Queen_ se presentara, sonriendo al encontrar a Izumi quien de igual modo le sonrió al instante.

-Hola, Izumi- sonrió Naruto, feliz de volver a verla.

-Hola, Naruto- correspondió ella, sonriéndole de igual modo, -vinimos a desearles suerte- menciono intentando asomar la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta para dar con Itachi.

-Hola, mi amor- saludo el Akatsuki, acudiendo a su llamado.

Efusivo y espontaneo como siempre, Itachi se inclinó ligeramente apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta del remolque para besar las mejillas de Izumi que le correspondió encantada, sonriéndole en todo momento antes de bajar su mirada al pequeño Rai en sus brazos y que rió al recibir un beso de su padrino en la frente. Eternamente enamorado de esa mujer, el Akatsuki la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, preguntándose si era posible que fuera aún más hermosa de la que ya era, enfundada en un elegante vestido azul zafiro que él le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños por cierto, largo hasta los tobillos y estampado en un mar de complejas figuras abstractas de múltiples colores, escote alto y redondo que apenas y dejaba expuesta parte de la piel sus brazos, con mangas hasta los codos y que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura por un cinturón de cuero color blanco con tacones a juego, un collar de lapislázuli alrededor de su cuello a semejanza con la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda y un par de pendientes de oro en forma de flor de jazmín con una piedra de lapislázuli en el centro y que por poco pasaban desapercibidos ante su melena castaña que enmarcaba su rostro. Cordiales entre si, Itachi y Baru simplemente inclinaron la cabeza entre sí a modo de saludo, más el Akatsuki percibió la confusión del esposo de Izumi ante el hombre que se encontraba de pie a su lado al interior del remolque y que desde luego no formaba parte de la banda, pero Itachi como siempre no tenía problema alguno en hacer las presentaciones.

-Shisui, él es Baru; Baru, él es Shisui - presento Itachi, volviendo el rostro hacia su acompañante.

-Hola- saludo Baru, estrechándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto- secundo Shisui, encantado de conocerlo. -Izumi- le dirigió un asentimiento a la hermosa pelicastaña.

-Hola Shisui- sonrió Izumi, feliz por verlo junto a Itachi como ya era costumbre. -Los estaremos viendo atentamente, así que deslumbren- advirtió con mofa, estando segura de que se robarían el show.

-Siempre, amor, nos veremos después- ahí y delante de todo el mundo, Itachi no tuvo reparo alguno en compartir un breve beso con ella que le sonrió en todo momento mientras se alejaba en compañía de Baru para ocupar sus lugares. -No creo que puedas ver nada desde aquí, ve con ellos- índico a Shisui, no queriendo que se perdiera nada.

Hasta ahora Shisui se había convertido en una constante para él en estos últimos días previos, había ocupado cada instante libre fuera de su horario de trabajo en el _hotel Savoy _para animarlo y acompañarlo en los ensayos que la banda había tenido hasta apenas concluir el ultimo durante la tarde de ayer, y claro que en el proceso Shisui por fin comenzaba a hacerse una idea de con quien estaba saliendo porque desde que ambos habían llegado a _Wembley_ un par de horas atrás era evidente que todos respetaban a Itachi, lo adoraban y admiración, algo que Incluso él, un simple peluquero que poco nada entendía de música, podía ver sin problemas. Divertido por el tono de voz de Itachi, Shisui asintió de inmediato, dirigiéndole una última sonrisa antes de abandonar el remolque y sabiendo muy bien a donde dirigirse para encontrar al resto de la familia _Queen_...esta semana había sido completamente surrealista para Shisui, ¿Cómo volver a su vida normal ahora? Volviendo a sentarse en silencio al interior del muy cómodo remolque, Itachi paseo su mirada por cada uno de sus amigos; Sasuke quien como siempre estaba bebiendo su segundo trago de whisky escoses antes del concierto para destensarse, Naruto quien interpretaba acordes al azar en su _Red Special, _intentando no pensar en toda la gente ante la que se presentarían, y Sai quien se mantenía sobrio y tranquilo bebiendo su tercera taza de té de manzanilla, todos ellos se encontraban tremendamente nerviosos por la presentación que segundo a segundo estaba más próxima a ellos.

-¿Qué opinan de Baru? - pregunto Itachi, rompiendo tan prolongado silencio.

-Es agradable- opino Naruto mientras que Sasuke y Sai únicamente se encogían de hombros en respuesta.

-Yo digo que es gay- considero el Akatsuki en voz alta y con increíble seriedad.

Lo único que Naruto, Sasuke y Sai pudieron hacer ante semejante respuesta fue reír; tendrían que confiar ciegamente en el criterio de Itachi con respecto de ese tema, él sabía muchísimo más que ellos después de todo.

* * *

-_Comenzaremos en un minuto_\- comunico uno de los presentadores al ansioso público.

En medio del enorme estadio se hallaba una cabina o sede de control que se encargaba de todo lo ocurría en el escenario, ya sea la seguridad, los cables, el personal que asistía a los músicos en todo lo que necesitaran, los turnos de las presentaciones y por supuesto el volumen, todos moviéndose en todas direcciones y asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo para que la próxima banda subiera al escenario, y esa banda era _Queen_. Entre los integrantes del personal técnico que trabajaba con _Queen_ y que estaban presentes en ese momento para darle seriedad a la banda con su trabajo se encontraba Kakashi quien como amigo y manager creía estar en el mejor lugar posible para atestiguar la actuación de los muchachos a un público embravecido que había pagado por ver un concierto, y lo tendrían, _Queen_ se aseguraría de ello como siempre. Mientras el divertido dúo de oficiales se encargaba de preparar a la audiencia, Kakashi volvió el rostro al sentir a alguien aparecer a su lado y situarse ante el panel de control para encontrarse tan al pendiente de la banda como él, se trataba de Maito Gai, el ingeniero de sonido de la banda y que en esta oportunidad se encargaría de que todo estuviera en orden durante su presentación. Descendiendo su mirada, Gai se percató de que en el panel de control habían restringido el nivel de sonido permitido por medio de limitadores para que el concierto fuera la noble ocasión que se tenía en mente, salvo que había un problema; _Queen_ no quería una ceremonia, _Queen_ quería una fiesta desbordante de alegría, un verdadero concierto.

-_Uno, dos, uno, dos_\- probaron los presentadores, jugando con el sonido para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera preparado.

Sin dudarlo y tras voltear a ver a su espalda que no había nadie cerca para detenerlo, salvo por Kakashi a su lado y que con seguridad no le impediría hacer nada, Gai hizo a un lado la etiqueta en que se leía _no tocar_, moviendo los limitadores y subiendo el volumen para que durante su presentación _Queen_ se escuchara más fuerte, todo esto ante la incrédula mirada de Kakashi quien si bien lo observo sorprendido en todo momento, guardo sepulcral silencio, esbozando una ligera sonrisa que fue compartida por Gai que fingió no haber hecho absolutamente nada, centrando toda su atención en el escenario, aguardando ansiosamente el momento en que _Queen_ apareciera sobre el escenario y se robaran el show. Manteniendo la divertida sonrisa en su rostro Kakashi imito a Gai, observando atentamente el escenario y a los presentadores, no pudiendo culparlo por seguir su impulso como fan de _Queen_ al querer que la banda fuera admirada por sus compatriotas porque eso era lo mismo que el Hatake deseaba, él mismo había tramitado que _Queen_ se presentase a las 6 pm para que el mundo entero los viera en el horario pic de sintonía que tendrían otros países durante la transmisión, claro que _Queen_ no necesitaba de medidas de ventaja ni ayuda alguna para triunfar porque eso lo lograban perfectamente por si solos, pero aumentar el volumen si serviría para que toda la gente se emocionara todavía más.

Era el momento de que _Queen_ hiciera saltar de emoción a todos como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

* * *

Aunque los cuatro podían oír perfectamente el ruido de las personas fuera de su remolque, los flashes de las cámaras y las conversaciones que tenían lugar, en el interior los cuatro integrantes de la banda se mantuvieron muy quietos sobre sus asientos como si temieran cometer un error por tan solo pronunciar media palabra, solo pudiendo reservarse a esperar a que llamaran a su puerta y les hicieran saber que era el momento de subir al escenario, sintiendo como el tiempo pareciera volverse eterno mientras esperaban a que el momento llegara, observándose en silencio entre sí, más nerviosos de lo que nunca antes se hubieran sentido en sus vidas hasta entonces. Por supuesto que todo el público presente no estaba ahí exclusivamente por ellos sino que por la causa que era el _Live Aid_, pero tendrían a 100.000 personas observándolos sumado a los millones de personas que los verían por televisión, algo que nunca antes habían hecho, nunca se habían presentado en un escenario tan grande e importante como lo era _Live Aid_, pero si _Queen_ había logrado ser la banda más importante del mundo es porque siempre habían mantenido la firme creencia de que podían hacer cualquier cosa que hicieran otros, incluso ahora aunque les temblaran las piernas producto de los nervios. No, ya era un poco tarde para echarse atrás, además, si había alguien en el mundo capaz de convertir una causa benéfica en un verdadero concierto, ese alguien eran ellos, lo sabían, lo habían experimentado en Sudamérica, podían hacer todo lo que se propusieran e incluso más.

-Casi es nuestro turno- suspiro Itachi, rompiendo finalmente con el silencio.

-¿Listos?- pregunto Naruto, intentando concentrarse en lo importante y olvidar los nervios.

-¿Se sienten bien?- corroboro el Akatsuki, no queriendo que ninguno se desmayara camino al escenario.

Todos lo meditaron por un breve segundo, inspirando aire y asintiendo con seguridad justo antes de que llamaran a la puerta; esa era la señal, había llegado su turno. Olvidando los nervios, todos se levantaron de sus lugares, abandonando el interior del remolque una vez que Itachi abrió la puerta, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero y descartándola en manos del primer encargado que vio en su camino, en un gesto de avasalladora seguridad que hizo que de inmediato gran parte de los presentes en el backstage voltearan a verlos a los cuatro que emprendían sereno rumbo hacia el escenario sin apartar la mirada de su camino en ningún momento, encontrándose en el camino con la banda que acababa de presentarse antes que ellos, _U2_, intercambiando sutiles miradas entre sí pero sin detenerse en ningún momento. Ansioso por salir a escena producto de la siempre curiosa combinación de nervios y adrenalina en su interior, Itachi brinco infantilmente mientras caminaba, moviendo enérgicamente los brazos contra los costados de su pecho con aquellos movimientos de boxeo tan propios y característicos de él, incapaz de quedarse quieto mientras veía y sentía el escenario y toda esa gente cada vez más y más cerca, aunque sabía bien que no era el único en reacción, no necesitaba voltear para comprobarlo pero ya daba por Sasuke casi daba brincos de emoción a su espalda, agitando intensamente las manos con tal de no acalambrarse al momento de tocar la batería.

Incapaz de separarse de la_ vieja dama_, como él llamaba a la _Red Special_, Naruto la sostuvo con ambas manos aunque la correa colgara de su hombro, como si esa guitarra se hubiera convertido en su tabla de salvación, corroborando a la par que estuviera adecuadamente afinada al momento de comenzar a tocar, llegando a incluso pegar su oído contra el material para cerciorarse de que no hubiera ningún problema, pero quien sin lugar a dudas quien no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto era Sai con las manos en las caderas pero tamborileando repetidamente sus dedos como única señal de nerviosismo. Por fin y en cuanto los cuatro se encontraron a portas del escenario con los guardias que esperaron la señal decisiva para dejarlos pasar., Itachi volteo a ver a sus amigos, sosteniéndoles la mirada y recordándoles lo verdaderamente importante; pasara lo que pasara, ellos cuatro eran una familia, un mismo corazón, algo antes lo que Sasuke, Naruto y Sai asintieron de inmediato, sonriendo levemente tanto por los nervioso como por la alegría que representaba vivir ese momento juntos, en familia y como _Queen. _Detrás de ese telón que los separaba del escenario se encontraba un colosal mar compuesto por 100.000 personas que habían pagado por ver un concierto y ellos le darían un concierto, harían que los malditos periodistas y críticos se comieran sus palabras porque ellos eran _Queen_, por eso habían llegado hasta donde hoy estaban y quien sabe hasta donde más.

-_En fin, nos causa un enorme placer presentar a la siguiente banda, que es_...- el oficial que actuaba de presentador volteo a ver a su compañero, incluyéndolo en su rutina.

-_Queen_\- contesto su compañero con falsa solemnidad.

-_¡Su majestad; Queen!_\- presento eufóricamente, quitándose el sobrero animosamente.

Tras este anuncio y con la adrenalina comenzando a recorrerles el cuerpo, los primeros en cruzar el umbral una vez los guardias les permitieron el paso fueron Itachi y Naruto, uno seguido del otro, y tras ellos Sasuke y Sai, hombro con hombro. Había llegado el momento de demostrar de que estaban hechos, de demostrar quién era _Queen_ y darle a toda esa gente un verdadero concierto.

* * *

Lejos de los flashes y cámaras, metros tras el escenario y el backstage se encontraba una oficina o sala reservada enteramente a la recepción de donativos y donde los operadores se estaban muriendo de aburrimiento, con el silencio roto por las pantallas de televisión que mostraban las presentaciones, y por el esporádico sonido de una que otra llamada siendo recibida, un cuadro que luego decepciono a Shikamaru que nada más entrar volvió el rostro hacia la pantalla que con suerte registraba la mitad de un millón de libras, llevaban seis horas de transmisión, ¿verdaderamente no podían lograr más? Contrario a lo que se creía desde el exterior, este evento había sido sumamente difícil de orquestar y organizar ya que gran parte de los cantantes y bandas a quienes habían invitado no querían presentarse si no había dinero de por medio y otros como los restantes _The_ _Beatles_ se habían negado a participar por la ausencia de uno de sus integrantes, salvo por Kankuro Sunagakure que había accedido tras mucha insistencia de su parte, incluso había invitado al príncipe Hiroshi de Gales y a su encantadora esposa la princesa Seina con tal de hacerle saber a la gente que _Live Aid _era algo importante y que requería de la ayuda de todos para concretarse, pero nada parecía ser suficiente para motivar a la gente. Intentando no perder la paciencia ni la esperanza, Shikamaru centro su mirada en Choji, esperando que él le dijera que había un error y que los televidentes estaban donando, pero lo único que su amigo hizo fue negar con decepción, no sabiendo que hacer.

-Nada- contesto el Akimichi, visiblemente apesadumbrado.

Así como el _Live Aid _no había sido algo de realizar, el propio Shikamaru nunca había tenido una vida fácil, su abuelo paterno había sido un esforzado inmigrante belga que había trabajado como chef de hotel, su abuela paterna había sido judía inglesa, su madre Yoshino había muerto de una hemorragia cerebral cuando él solo había tenido siete años, había sido acosado durante su escolaridad por ser pobre y había trabajado como matarife, peón de carreteras y en una conservera de guisantes en _Wisbech_, no había tenido gran éxito en la vida hasta 1976 cuando había iniciado en la música con la banda _Boomtown Rats_, pioneros en el movimiento punk y luego como solista y actor. Sabia de esfuerzo, decepciones y fracasos, pero había esperado que este evento no terminara en una nueva decepción, se había entregado de corazón y alma a este proyecto, apenas y había podido dormir cinco horas anoche, y llevaba toda la semana usando la misma ropa; camisa azul claro bajo una desgastada chaqueta de mezclilla de cuello en V, pantalones negros y zapatillas de igual color con su indómito cabello negro peinado en una coleta alta, ojeroso y cansado por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en esto, ¿en verdad no se podía hacer más?, ¿el mundo realmente era tan egoísta? Bufando por lo bajo, negándose a darlo todo por perdido, Shikamaru se situó de brazos cruzados ante una de las pantallas de televisión, corroborando la hora en el reloj al costado de la pared; eran las 6 pm, la hora de que _Queen_ subiera al escenario.

Ellos debían lograrlo, tenían que lograr reunir un millón de libras y en este punto todo dependía de _Queen_ y de todos quienes se presentaran tras ellos, no tenían otra oportunidad...

* * *

**PD: ****Ultimo capitulo**, queridos míos porque **la próxima actualización que haga será el epilogo, representara la presentación de Queen en el Live Aid y cerrara la historia**, **pero iniciare la secuela pronto si veo comentarios largos**, y por favor sean lo más críticamente constructivos que puedan porque eso me ayuda muchísimo **:3 **Les recuerdo que **tengo do****s historias ****en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**", por lo que necesitare algo de ayuda de ustedes, si no tienen problema **:3** Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a la sublime y única **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd** (por compartir la admiración por el legado de **_Queen_ **y de **_Freddie Mercury_**, por no dejar de inspirarme en todo momento, agradeciendo su amistad), a mi hermosa y querida **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, dedicándole ademas cada escena **SasuSaku**), a la **Arella96** (agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras y dedicandole todos los capítulos de esta historia por su admiración por **Queen**) y a **Regina Alba Blossom **(a quien dedico cada escena **NaruHin****a**, agradeciendo en el alma que la historia le encante); gracias a todos.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Shisui Uchiha como Jim Hutton

**-**Mikoto Uchiha como Jer Bulsara

**-**Fugaku Uchiha como Bomi Bulsara

**-**Kaori Uchiha como Kashmira Bulsara

**-**Raiden Namiashi como Roger Cooke

**-**Shikamaru Nara como Bob Geldof

**-**Choji Akimichi como Midge Ure

**-**Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

**-**Sarada Uchiha como Rory Eleanor Taylor

**-**Boruto Uzumaki como James "Jimmy" May

**-**Kushina Uzumaki como Louisa May

**-**Inojin Yamanaka como Robert Deacon

**-**Inoichi Yamanaka como Michael Deacon

**-**Miyuki Yamanaka como Laura Deacon

**-**Shin Yamanaka como Joshua Deacon

**-**Baru Uchiha como David (esposo de Mary)

**-**Princesa Seina como Diana Spencer

**-**Príncipe Hiroshi como Carlos de Gales

**-**Gaara Sabaku como David Bowie

**-**Chōjūrō Kirigakure como Elton John

**-**Dan Kato como George Michael

**Curiosidades y Diferencia****s****:**

**Diana de Gales:** **es una de las mujeres más famosas y nobles de la historia**, **la veo como un ángel que murió prematuramente y que tristemente no recibió el amor de su esposo pero si del resto del mundo y de sus dos pequeños hijos**. **Me sorprendió (tras ver Bohemian Rhapsody por primera vez) y alegro saber que Diana Spencer y Freddie Mercury fueron grandes amigos** ya que **son dos de las personas que más admiro en el mundo**. **La mención de Diana** sobre una posible conversación con el guitarrista y baterista **esta inspirada en una fotografía del Live Aid donde la princesa parece estar hablando con ellos**. Además y **según declaro Bob Geldof ella era una gran de Queen y de la música pop**, por ello fue una de las primeras personas a quien invito al evento. **En la secuela "Queen: The Show Must Go On" planeo que la princesa de Gales tenga dos grandes apariciones**.

**Bob Geldof:** el actor y cantante, además de organizador del evento **se despertó a las 7 am del 13 de julio de 1985 tras solo haber dormido cinco horas y era victima del estrés de la planificación del evento, así como de las quejas y problemas de múltiples artistas**. **El evento comenzó al medio día con la presentación de Status Quo** que **más de dos mil millones de personas, un tercio de la humanidad pudo ver el evento transmitido desde el viejo estadio de Wembley en Londres y desde el estadio John Kennedy de Filadelfia**. Luego de seis horas de Live Aid y viendo la escasa suma de dinero recaudada, **Geldof concedió una recordada entrevista donde dijo; "olviden las direcciones y dennos su maldito dinero"**.

**Queen:** tal y **como se muestra en la película**, **el sonido** durante las presentaciones en el Live Aid **se encontraba restringido por limitadores, pero alguien movió los limitadores aumentando el volumen**. Esto es un hecho real; **Trip, el técnico de sonido de Queen durante las giras movió los limitadores al momento en que Queen debía subir al escenario para que de ese modo sonaran más fuerte** que el resto de quienes se presentaron antes y después que ellos, y hasta hoy **esto ha sido confirmado por el manager de Queen Jim Beach así como por el baterista Roger Taylor**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	24. Epilogo

**Esta es una adaptación del biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que de los managers John Reid** y **Jim Beach**, y en el documental "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero ver la presentación de **Queen en el Live Aid**, tanto **su versión original** de 1985 **como** la **versión completa de la película Bohemian Rhapsody**, o bien oír las siguientes canciones: **Bohemian Rhapsody** (1975) **Radio Ga Ga** y **Hammer to Fall** (1984) **Crazy Little Thing Called Love** (1980), **We Will Rock You** y **We Are The Champions** (1977).

* * *

El Estadio de _Wembley_ podía no ser el estadio más grande _Inglaterra_ o de _Londres_ en general pero si era el más importante, con una elegante estructura que podía albergar a más de 100.000 personas, carente de techo, y de una dimensión de 70 metros de ancho por 100 metros de largo y que en ese momento, visto desde lejos, hizo parecer hormigas a quienes lo habitaban, extendiendo pancartas o simplemente aguardando la aparición de la siguiente banda. Finalmente y un par de segundos tras ser anunciados, los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ se hicieron presentes en el modesto escenario, una plataforma de seis metros de altura con torres con andamios a cada lado, y en lo alto una infinita serie de sencillos reflectores multicolor como iluminación bajo el letrero "A_limentemos al mundo; 13 de Julio de 1985, Estadio de Wembley_", era de lo más normal que para aquellas circunstancias el escenario fuera tremendamente austero ya que los patrocinadores no querían dar una idea errónea de la causa por la que todos se presentaban. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Itachi y Naruto a pleno trote, alzando los brazos hacia la audiencia, llenos de emoción mientras que Sasuke y Sai se mostraron más reservados producto de los nervios que afloraron de forma diversa en los cuatro por el colosal mar de personas que los vitorearon tras hacer acto de aparición y por lo que se tomaron un momento para dirigirles un breve saludo a la enorme audiencia, reverenciándolos en agradecimiento antes de ocupar sus lugares correspondientes a excepción de Itachi que por supuesto se dedicó a capturar al público.

El Akatsuki motivo y capturo a la enorme audiencia, lanzando golpes al aire con increíble seguridad, emprendiendo rumbo al piano con una expresión entre curiosa e ingeniosa en el rostro, caminando de forma graciosa a propósito, abriendo los brazos, como dirigiéndole un abrazo a toda la gente, inclinándose brevemente hacia los periodistas que fotografiaban o grababan la presentación, lanzando un beso al aire para su familia que estaba viéndolo y para cualquiera que estuviera ante una pantalla de televisión. Todo el escenario era tremendamente sencillo, tanto que de hecho la batería de Sasuke se encontraba sobre una plataforma giratoria para que otra banda o músico se presentara inmediatamente después de _Queen_, más y aunque el escenario no tuviera nada que ver con lo extravagantes que acostumbraban a ser en sus presentaciones, ninguno de ellos objeto mientras ocupan su lugar; Sasuke tras la batería, Naruto con su _Red Special _colgándole del hombro, Sai que se acomodó la correa del bajo en el hombro mientras le dirigía otra respetuosa reverencia al público e Itachi sentándose al piano, corroborando que se encontrara adecuadamente afinado, porque si se equivocaba en medio de una canción...Dios, eso sí que sería una tragedia. Preparándose para comenzar su presentación, aguardando la señal de Itachi; Naruto, Sasuke y Sai debían reconocer que aquello era algo completamente surrealista, ya que en ese momento millones de personas debían estar observándolos por las pantallas de televisión, descontando al público que veían y que eran 100.000 personas que habían pagado por ver un concierto fenomenal y eso era lo que ellos iban a darles. Suspirando de forma inaudible, Itachi esbozo una ligera sonrisa para sí, interpretando las primeras notas de _Bohemian Rhapsody _y que desde luego emociono al público que reconoció la melodía de inmediato.

-_Mama, just killed a man_, _put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead_\- inicio Itachi poniendo toda su alma y voluntad en esa interpretación, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor las notas. -_Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away_\- alargo a propósito la última vocal de aquel verso en la señal que hizo a sus amigos unírsele en la batería, _Red Special_ y bajo_. _-_Mama, oh, oh, oh, didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_\- abrió los ojos con aun más voluntad que antes de dar todo lo que tenía.

Era el escenario más grande en el que se habían presentado y eso los cuatro lo tenían más que claro, pero aun así y de forma increíble Itachi no titubeo ni siquiera un segundo, entregándose de lleno a la canción, logrando que sus amigos y compañeros lo admiraran todavía más, en silencio mientras interpretaban lo que les correspondía de la canción, olvidándose de los nervios ante el estímulo que representaba la enorme reacción del público que comenzaba a corear la canción. Volviendo ligeramente el rostro a las cámaras, tal y como lo había prometido, el Akatsuki lanzo otro beso al aire, esta vez únicamente para su madre que sin que él lo supiera, en casa, observaba el televisor junto a su hija, su yerno, su nieto y su esposo, todos enormemente orgullosos de él y de todo lo que había logrado. A un costado del escenario se encontraban las esposas y cercanos de los integrantes de _Queen_, en un área nada glamorosa ya que pertenecía a los encargados y asistentes que se movían por el escenario para ayudar a la banda pero que en ese momento les permitía verlos y estar cerca de ellos; Sakura que cargaba en brazos a Sarada con Daisuke de pie a su lado, Hinata que observaba fascinada y maravillada a su esposo con sus dos hijos, Boruto y Kushina observando a su padre tan absortos como ella, Ino que simplemente le dirigía una sonrisa a su esposo, rodeada por sus hijos Inojin, Miyuki, Inoichi y Shin que se abrazaban de ella sin dejar de ver a su padre, Izumi que junto a Baru y su pequeño hijo en brazos no podían dejar de observar a Itachi y su entrega por lo que más amaba hacer, y Shisui que estaba sin palabras ante la presentación y que apenas estaba comenzando.

-_Too late, my time has come_\- la voz de Itachi cobro tal sentimentalismo, que toda la audiencia no hizo nada salvo observarlo y corear la que cantaba_,_ -_sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time, goodbye everybody I've got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_\- alzo uno de sus puños al aire, enfatizando su voz con fuerza y decisión_. _-_Mama, oh, oh, oh, I don't want to die, sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_\- alzo potentemente la voz al final de aquel verso, como si fuera un grito o un alarido que representara su existencia, quien era y su huella en la historia.

Bajo el piano, Itachi tamborileo inconscientemente sus pies contra el suelo, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción a la vez que movía rítmicamente la cabeza y los hombros, siguiendo el intenso _riff_ de batería de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que Naruto se encargaba de interpretar el solo con su _Red Special_, aproximándose lentamente al borde del escenario, sosteniéndole la mirada a la emocionada audiencia, poniendo todo su empeño en cada nota, con Sai un par de pasos detrás de él punteando intensamente las cuerdas para estabilizar el ritmo entre la batería de Sasuke y la _Red Special _que pareció emitir un auténtico grito en cuanto el solo de _Bohemian Rhapsody _llego a su cúspide total. Naruto finalizo el clímax del solo con un gesto dramático, imprimiéndole fuerza a esa última nota antes de equilibrar su _riff_ con el bajo de Sai y Sasuke que alargo esa sección de la canción con el parejo golpeteo de los platillos. Sintiendo la emoción aumentar en él por la fascinante respuesta del público, Itachi se levantó del piano, lanzando un golpe al aire y alzando el puño hacia el cielo en un gesto dramático antes de alargar el brazo izquierdo, recibiendo el micrófono de manos de uno de los asistentes. Micrófono en mano, el Akatsuki no paro de moverse por el escenario, realizando un gesto muy particular al caminar, sosteniendo el micrófono del extremo inferior de la base, bailoteando y jugando con él, sosteniendo la base con ambas manos mientras se dejaba llevar por el _riff_ de batería de _Radio Ga Ga_, brincando cuando Naruto interpreto una nota alta en la _Red Special_, chasqueando los dedos hacia la audiencia, alargando el brazo en un saludo y que animo a la gente a seguir el ritmo de la batería, el bajo y la _Red Special_, aplaudiendo de forma rítmica y por lo que él le lanzo otro beso a la audiencia como agradecimiento.

-_I'd sit alone and watch your light, my only friend through teenage nights and everything I had to know, I heard it on my radio_-Itachi alzo repetidamente el puño hacia el público, sabiendo el efecto que tenía en ellos y disfrutando del momento.-_You gave them all those old time stars, through wars of worlds invaded by Mars, you made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry, you made us feel like we could fly_\- sin dejar de moverse por el escenario, se señaló con un gesto que resulto encantador para la audiencia_. _-_So don't become some background noise, a backdrop for the girls and boys, who just don't know or just don't care and just complain when you're not there_\- negó hacia la audiencia con el dedo índice en un afán falsamente reprobatorio_. _-_You had your time, you had the power, you've yet to have your finest hour_\- contuvo lo mejor que pudo su sorpresa al oír la voz de Sasuke corearlo con tanta intensidad...nunca lo había oído cantar así, se oía increíble_, _-_¡Radio!_\- el público entero coreo esa frase al mismo tiempo que él, haciendo que todos juntos sonaran como una sola voz_,_ -¡Todos juntos!- animo, extasiado por la respuesta del público.

Por primera vez en años, Sasuke dejo que la emoción se apropiara de él y le permitiera tocar la batería a la par que observaba a la audiencia marcar el ritmo con las palmas, apenas y pudiendo creer que una canción escrita por él tuviera semejante efecto, y aún más importante ya que su propio hijo era responsable de su existencia. Desde aquella cabina o centro técnico en medio del mar de personas que conformaban al público, Kakashi sintio como si una enorme ola de sonido recorriera todo el estadio por el modo en que toda la audiencia se encontraba conectada a Itachi. _All we hear is radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga. _Golpeando ligeramente el costado izquierdo del micrófono, Itachi marco el ritmo de forma espontánea, más increíblemente toda la audiencia lo imito al instante, aplaudiendo al mismo ritmo, todos elevando las manos al unísono y regalándole a _Queen_ una imagen complemente única del público en perfecta sincronía con ellos. _All we hear is radio ga ga, radio blah blah..._todos aplaudían, no había uno solo que no lo hiciera, tanto que incluso Kakashi y Gai no pudieron evitar unírseles, extasiados. _Radio, ¿what's new?, Radio, someone still loves you, _el Akatsuki lanzo reiterados golpes al aire para el público que hizo igual con él. Bailoteando por el escenario, micrófono en mano y contando con el incondicional apoyo del público, Itachi disfruto a lo grande del momento, jugando como si de un niño se tratara mientras que sus amigos se dirigían cómplices miradas y sonrisas entre sí, no pudiendo creer lo que veían, ¿realmente generaban esto en el público? Era algo monstruoso.

-_We watch the shows, we watch the stars on videos for hours and hours, we hardly need to use our ears, how music changes through the years_\- Itachi no se cansó de alzar el puño hacia la audiencia que se mostraba tan efusiva como él_. _-_Let's hope you never leave old friend, like all good things on you we depend, so stick around cause we might miss you, when we grow tired of all this visual_\- sostuvo el cable del micrófono con una de sus manos, para no torpezar mientras se desplazaba por el escenario_. _-_You had your time, you had the power, you've yet to have your finest hour, ¡Radio!_\- le lanzo otro beso al público, inmensamente agradecido por su respuesta.

_All we hear is radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga. _Nuevamente y sin siquiera dudarlo, la audiencia siguió el ritmo, con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo y aplaudiendo repetidamente, coreando la letra al mismo tiempo. Para Sakura en particular, que observaba la presentación con su pequeña hija en brazos, aquella canción tenía un significado especial; antes de que el resto del mundo la conociera, ella había estado ahí para ver el motivo de su origen y el modo en que Sasuke había creado su ritmo y letra con ayuda de su hijo Daisuke que en ese preciso momento, de pie a su lado, coreaba la canción y aplaudía al ritmo tal y como hacia toda la audiencia, y tener tal recuerdo en su mente en ese momento era algo maravilloso, además de que no necesitaba preguntar para saber que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo que ella._ All we hear is radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga, _la gente no se cansaba de aplaudir, aun teniendo pancartas en las manos, nada les impedía hacer todo lo que Itachi les pidiera que hicieran._ All we hear is radio ga ga, radio blah blah, _incluso los mismos integrantes de _Queen_ coreaban la canción entre sí, con sonrisas entusiastas y cargadas de emoción._ Radio, ¿what's new?, Radio, someone still loves you, _con toda la intención de darle protagonismo a su mejor amigo, que era el responsable de que esa canción existiera, Itachi le dio la espalda al público al igual que Naruto y Sai, aproximándose lo más posible a Sasuke que se encontraba delante de la batería, marcando el clímax de la canción con el rítmico golpeteo de los platillos._ ¡Loves...youuuuuuu! El Ak_atsuki finalmente se volvió a la audiencia, enseñándoles la lengua de un modo infantil antes de sentarse sobre el suelo, con el micrófono delante de él, siendo burlesco y obsceno a propósito, cautivando todavía más a la audiencia, si es que tal cosa era posible, levantándose de golpe del suelo en tanto concluyo la canción con un seco golpe de los platillos.

-_¡Eooooooo!_\- grito Itachi a la audiencia, queriendo jugar con ellos, arqueando el cuello para que no lo vieran reír.

-_¡Eooooooo!_\- contesto el público, emocionados por hacer lo que él quisiera.

-_¡Eooooooooooo!_\- volvió a grita el Akatsuki, esta vez controlando mejor su efusividad, sosteniéndole la mirada a toda la gente.

-_¡Eooooooooooo!_\- contesto la audiencia, prácticamente hipnotizados por él.

-_¡Ereeeooooooo!_\- reitero jugando con las letras y su vibrato.

-_¡Ereeeooooooo!_\- confirmo el público, algunos alzando los puños al aire en señal de unidad.

-_¡Eoo!_\- abrevio él, disfrutando de divertirse y jugar con ellos.

-_¡Eoo!_\- reafirmo la audiencia.

-_¡Eoooo!_\- insistió Itachi, ansiando ver hasta donde podían llegar.

-_¡Eoooo!_\- volvió a contestar toda la gente, sin siquiera dudarlo.

-_¡Eooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_\- en un gesto imposible de imitar, el Akatsuki llevo su voz al límite a la vez que alzaba el puño al aire, indicándole a la audiencia que lo imitara.

-_¡Eoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_\- pese a lo imposible que parecía, todo el público imito a Itachi, entre risas porque ninguno tenía su talento vocal mientras el Akatsuki pretendía controlar que cantaran al ritmo adecuado.

-_¡Eoooo!_\- reitero él, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerlo y emocionarlo todavía más de ser posible.

-_¡Eoooo!_\- respondieron todos, con la vista fija en él.

-_¡Eeeeeooooo!_\- volvió a insistir Itachi, casi pudiendo sentir a la audiencia que lo veía por la televisión con tal solo ejecutar ese simple juego.

-_¡Eeeeeooooo!_\- confirmaron entre risas, siendo niños otra vez gracias a él.

-_¡Eoo!_\- acorto nuevamente, teniendo una expresión entre curiosa e ingeniosa en el rostro.

-_¡Eoo!_\- corroboraron todos, sin cansarse en lo absoluto.

-_¡Eoo!_\- persistió Itachi, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír.

-_¡Eoo!_\- contesto el público, siguiéndole mejor el ritmo.

-_¡_Muy bien_!_\- grito finalmente a la audiencia, con una deslumbrante y eufórica sonrisa.

-_¡_Muy bien_!_\- le contestaron todos en un gesto infantil y entre risas.

Sai y Naruto no hicieron otra cosa salvo observarse entre sí, conteniéndose para no estallar en carcajadas ante lo infantil que Itachi podía ser y lo que desde luego le permitía contactarse con la audiencia. Sentado delante de la batería y esbozando una ligera sonrisa ladina, Sasuke únicamente negó para sí, y es que solo Itachi podía hacer eso ya que curiosamente en ese momento poseían una ventaja que el resto de quienes se habían presentado o se presentarían no tenían; habían tocado en estadios de _Sudamérica_ y ante audiencias verdaderamente difíciles, por lo que si algo podían hacer ese algo era atrapar a la audiencia por completo, en especial Itachi que pese al colosal entorno tenía a todos en la palma de la mano como siempre. Riendo de incredulidad y emoción, aun con su pequeño hijo en brazos, Izumi se llevó una mano al centro del pecho, volviendo el rostro hacia Shisui que se encontraba igualmente sorprendido del enorme grado de control que Itachi tenía sobre semejante multitud de personas, él era diferente de cualquier persona o artista, era una legenda viviente. Emitiendo una ligera carcajada, Itachi anuncio el nombre de la siguiente canción; _Hammer to Fall_, bailoteando cargado de ánimo en tanto Naruto abrió la canción con el infaltable solo de la _Red Special _y que de inmediato puso a toda la audiencia a brincar de la emoción. Tras los bastidores, en la sala privada donde se atendían las llamadas o donativos, Shikamaru contemplo asombrado y perplejo a través de las pantallas de televisión el modo en que _Queen_ había capturado por completo a la audiencia que brincaba y coreaba su presentación con un ánimo arrollador y no visto en ninguna de las presentaciones anteriores...y pensar que eran la banda que menos había querido participar del _Live Aid_, pues para no haber estado de acuerdo al comienzo, ahora eran quienes se habían robado por completo el show...

-_Here we stand or here we fall, history won't care at all_\- el Akatsuki alzo un dedo hacia la audiencia, negando con falsa reprobación_, _-_make the bed, light the light, lady Mercy won't be home tonight_\- alzo la mano derecha hacia la audiencia, aplicando aún más énfasis a la canción_. _-_You don't waste no time at all, don't hear the bell but you answer the call, It comes to you as to us all_\- tal y como había ocurrido con _Bohemian Rhapsody_ y _Rodio Ga Ga_, el público no tardo en corear la canción a todo pulmón.-_¡Yeah!, we're just waiting for the hammer to fall_\- completo siguiéndoles el juego y esforzando su voz al máximo.

Presos de una emoción completamente arrolladora y estando uno al lado del otro, Naruto y Sai contemplaron entre incrédulos y maravillados el modo en que la audiencia no dejaba de aplaudir rítmicamente al compás de la canción, marcando el ritmo y saltando efusivamente en sus lugares, tan emocionados como ellos que a esas alturas ya habían olvidado lo nerviosos que habían estado por presentarse. Intentando no dejar que la sorpresa y fascinación lo obnubilaran como parecía ocurrir en el caso de Naruto y Sai, Sasuke intento concentrarse apropiadamente en el _riff_ que en prestarle demasiada atención al público, porque si lo hacía, aun teniendo años de experiencia tocando la batería, se equivocaría irremediablemente. Desde sus lugares, bailoteando algo inquietas por el pegajoso _riff_ de la canción, Hinata e Ino compartieron una sonrisa divertida entre sí, no pudiendo entender como sus esposos podían tocar ante semejante multitud sin trastabillar en lo absoluto, porque ese público tan monumental era tétrico y apabullante para cualquiera...pero no para _Queen_. Bailoteando por el escenario micrófono en mano, sosteniendo la base con ambas manos, Itachi encontró un nuevo foco con el que descargar la adrenalina que lo recorría; un camarógrafo de la _BBC_ que llevaba toda la presentación grabándolo solo a él, y a quien en ese momento hizo partícipe de sus locuras, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del hombre, rodeándolo y bailando exclusivamente para la cámara. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que lo grabaran solo a él ya que _Queen_ eran ellos cuatro, pero si el público quería ver locuras, él les daría locuras.

-_Oh, every night, and every day, a little piece of you is falling away, but lift your face the Western way_\- Itachi despidió al hombre con una amistosa nalgada, volviendo a desplazarse por el escenario, señalando con falsa coquetería al camarógrafo, -_build your muscles as your body decays, yeah, tow the line and play their game, ¡yeah!, let the anesthetic cover it all, til one day they call your name, you know it's time for the hammer to fall_\- alzando la voz todavía más, resulto interiormente abrumador el modo en que el público no dejaba de corearlos y aplaudirles.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, bailoteando de forma incesante e incansable, Itachi no dejo de disfrutar el momento, entregándose de lleno a aquella presentación como nunca antes lo había hecho, queriendo dejar impresa su huella para que nadie la borrara. Sin las luces, las explosiones controladas ni todas las locuras que usualmente consideraban importantes o fundamentales en sus conciertos, vistiendo como lo harían en cualquier día normal y a plena luz del día, con 100.000 personas aplaudiendo y gritando por ellos, realmente podían ver lo poderosos que eran los cuatro juntos, podían ver lo mucho que se habían subestimado hasta ahora, solo teniéndose a ellos cuatro entre sí como apoyo.

-_Rich or poor or famous, for your truth it's all the same, ¡oh no!_\- canto Itachi, sintiendo fuertemente la voz de su mejor amigo coreándolo al mismo tiempo.-_Oh, lock your door but rain is pouring, through your window pane_\- arqueo el cuello, imprimiéndole todavía más fuerza a su voz de ser posible.

-_¡Oh no!_\- coreo Sasuke a todo pulmón.

-_Hey, yeah, baby, now your struggle's all in vain, yeah_\- completo el Akatsuki, sosteniendo el cable del micrófono en su camino para no tropezar.

En ese momento creían en la esencia de _Queen_ como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

* * *

-¿Hola?, _Live Aid_.

-¿Hola?, _Live Aid_.

-¿Hola?, _Live Aid_.

-¿Hola?, _Live Aid_.

Aunque resultaba maravilloso y divertido contemplar la excentricidad del gran Itachi Akatsuki en todo su esplendor, increíblemente y en cuanto _Queen_ comenzó a interpretar _Hammer to Fall_, llevando menos de diez minutos en el escenario, todos los teléfonos existentes en el área de recepción de donativos comenzaron a sonar casi al mismo tiempo entre sí, haciendo que cada encargado comenzara a recibir las llamadas y es que incluso ellos hubieron quedado absortos por la presentación de _Queen_, siendo en especial su vocalista quien acaparaba toda la atención, bailoteando de forma incesante sobre el escenario. Detrás del escenario y los bastidores, lejos de las miradas de quienes asistían al _Live Aid_, reino el descontrol en el área de recepción y donde cada encargado lucho arduamente por contestar a tiempo los teléfonos, pero por cada llamada que fuera recibida, los teléfonos marcaban otras llamadas esperando en la otra línea, lo que desde luego resulto alucinante. Aunque hubieran metros y metros que separaran el escenario, a _Queen_ y a su vocalista de quienes atendían las llamadas, la voz de Itachi Akatsuki resulto plenamente audible incluso a esa distancia, generando un estremecimiento extraño en todos quienes oyeran su poderosa voz, pero despertando un cálido y maravilloso sentir al mismo tiempo. La pantalla que marcaba la cantidad de donativos hechos y que hasta hace tan solo momentos atrás había enmarcado una pequeña cantidad de dólares comenzó a marcar de forma frenética el nuevo cómputo en cosa de segundos, asombrando y emocionando a todos los presentes:

-¡Ya tenemos un millón!

-¡Ya tenemos un millón de libras!

Esbozando una sonrisa, asombrado, inmensamente feliz y confundido al mismo tiempo, Shikamaru fue incapaz de prestar atención al amigable golpe que recibió en el hombro de parte de su amigo Choji Akimichi, observando embelesado la presentación de _Queen_ a través de la pantalla de televisión; ellos lo habían hecho, ellos estaban uniendo a la gente.

* * *

Resulto tan apasionante como siempre ver un concierto de _Queen_ en vivo, pero y si bien como esposas del baterista, guitarrista y bajista se suponía que debían estar acostumbradas a ver el enorme impacto que la banda generaba, esta presentación era diferente cualquier otra en la historia, era una especie de comunicación entre todos los presentes y _Queen_, tanto que hasta los mismos técnicos y obreros, sentados en lo alto de los andamios no hacían sino observar todo con entusiasmo y alegría. Aunque tenía a la audiencia en la palma de su mano con tan solo respirar, y pese a sentir tenues gotas de sudor contra su piel, Itachi no dejo de cantar, sintiendo una ligera punzada en la garganta cuanto más se esforzaba, pero lejos de apesadumbrase por ello se sintió aún más eufórico y motivado, lanzando golpes al aire para la audiencia que no cesaba de cantar al unísono con él. Desde su lugar de honor, Hinata mantuvo una radiante sonrisa mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de los acordes de la _Red Special_, siempre era emocionante y maravilloso para ella ver la innegable pasión de su esposo por la música, pero era todavía mejor ver a toda la familia _Queen_ reunida y tocando música con el corazón. Que irónico era; la prensa odiaba a _Queen_ y no cesaba de repetir hasta el cansancio que iban a separarse como banda, pero ellos nunca harían eso, menos ahora y sobre ese escenario, demostrando que seguían siendo una banda capaz de tener a un mar de personas en la palma de la mano, y que la suma de sus partes...que ellos cuatro seguían teniendo todo lo necesario para estar en un escenario así y atrapar a la audiencia por completo.

-_For who grew up tall and proud, in the shadow of the Mushroom Cloud, convinced our voices can't be heard, we just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder; ¡¿What the hell are we fighting for?!_\- Itachi alzo la voz lo más que pudo, respirando más tranquilo en tanto pudo interpretar la parte más difícil de la canción.-_Ah, just surrender and it won't hurt at all, you just got time to say your prayers, while you're waiting for the hammer to, hammer to fall_\- continuo animando a la audiencia, lanzando cortos aunque repetidos golpes al aire.

El público estaba completamente extasiado con la que era por lejos la mejor presentación de la historia, y no era para menos con el grandioso vocalista animándolos más y más a cada instante, tanto que todos los presentes, incluso quienes se encontraban en los palcos más altos y alejados, se encontraban saltando enérgicamente en sus lugares, siguiendo el estruendoso y magnifico _riff_ que generaban la batería, el bajo y la _Red Special_, con los cuatro integrantes de la banda en sincronía total, conectados con toda la audiencia, en especial Itachi que a saltitos, sosteniendo el extremo de la base del micrófono, se situó junto a Naruto, dándole el debido grado de atención que merecía en relación con el intenso solo que estaba interpretando con la _Red Special_. _¡Hammer to Fall! _Itachi alzo fuertemente la voz, antes de dedicarse a bailotear por el escenario, jugando con el micrófono de forma infantil, realizando gestos obscenos y/o burlescos que tenían encantada la audiencia, más cediéndole todo su protagonismo a Naruto que interpretaba el solo con incuestionable concentración, dedicación y pasión, moviendo inconscientemente los hombros al ritmo de la música, con Sai de pie a su lado, bailoteando a su manera como acostumbraba, y equilibrando a la perfección el _riff_ de batería de Sasuke con el enigmático sonido de la _Red Special _a través del punteo de su bajo, discreto como siempre. De cara al público que no cesaba de brincar, Itachi ánimo a la audiencia a expresar lo que quisieran, moviendo el brazo izquierdo de un lado a otro, bailoteando tan despreocupadamente y resultando todavía más fascinante de contemplar de ser posible. Al igual que unos minutos atrás; Itachi, Naruto y Sai dieron la espalda al público, se volvieron hacia Sasuke que no tuvo problema en volverse el centro de atención, golpeando aún más enérgicamente los platillos.

-_Hey, woo hoo, ha ha, ha ha_\- grito el Akatsuki afanosamente, apoyando un pie sobre la plataforma en que se encontraba la batería, -_¡Yeah, one more time!_\- reitero sosteniéndole la mirada a su mejor amigo y viceversa, -_¡Waiting for the hammer to fall!_\- retorno al frente del escenario, siendo el centro de atención, lo que desde luego aprovecho, volviendo la espalda a las cámaras e inclinándose para enseñar brevemente el trasero a la prensa_, _encantando al público, -_¡Give it to me one more time!_\- grito dando por terminada la canción a la par que se detenía la música.

Emprendiendo rumbo al piano, el vocalista abrazo espontáneamente a uno de los técnicos que trabajaba con ellos tras bastidores y que lo remplazaría en él piano ya que no podría tocar el piano en ese momento. Itachi mentiría si dijera que no se estaba cansando porque de hecho sí; sentía algo de agotamiento cernirse sobre él pero no de forma excesiva o extraña para él, era el cansancio rutinario que generaba en él tener que moverse tanto por el escenario para complacer al público y a sus propias exigencias, por lo que con una actitud completamente relajada tomo de la superficie del piano un vaso con cerveza al que le dio un refrescante trago para recuperar la fuerza y así poder continuar ya que la presentación de _Queen_ aun no concluía y el tiempo apremiaba. Uno de los técnicos más jóvenes, el mismo que anteriormente le había entregado el micrófono al inicio de la presentación, le tendió la característica _Fender Telecaster _blanca que empleaba para interpretar _Crazy Litle Thing Called Love _desde que habían iniciado la gira de _The Works_, corroborando que estuviera debidamente afinada mientras regresaba al centro del escenario para ver como algunos de los guardias que separaban la multitud del escenario bajo la plataforma y que se encargaban de la seguridad, rociaban agua a parte de los presentes que no hacían sino mostrarse todavía más extasiados, como en todo concierto de _Queen_. Ese había sido uno de sus requerimientos infaltables, por supuesto que _Live Aid _era un concierto por la hambruna en _África_, pero ellos querían darle a la audiencia el fabuloso concierto por el que habían pagado, y eso harían.

-La siguiente canción está dedicada a la gente hermosa de esta noche, o sea, a todos ustedes- declaro Itachi total seriedad haciendo sentir enormemente conmovidos a todos los presentes por sus palabras. -Gracias por venir, y hacer de esta una gran ocasión- estaba siendo totalmente sincero, aunque la sonrisa traviesa que esbozo dijera lo contrario antes de comenzar a interpretar las primeras notas con su guitarra. -_This thing, called love, I just can't handle it, this thing called love, I must get round to it, I ain't ready, crazy little thing called love_\- canto mimetizando su voz para que siguiera a la perfección el contexto de la letra_. _-_This thing_\- comenzó observando intensamente a la audiencia.

-This thing- coreo Sasuke de inmediato.

-_Called love_\- completo el vocalista al instante.

-_Called love_\- repitió el Uchiha, uniendo su voz con la de él.

-_It cries_\- continuo él sin despegar su vista de la audiencia mientras interpretaba las notas en la guitarra.

-_Like a baby_\- aun tocando la batería, Sasuke no tenía problema alguno en cantar junto con él.

-_In a cradle all night_\- prosiguió el Akatsuki, sonriendo sutilmente ante la voz de su mejor amigo y que se unía perfectamente a la suya en ese momento.

-_It swings_-completo el Uchiha antes de concentrarse de lleno en la batería.

-_It jives, It shakes all over like a jelly fish, ¡I kinda like it! Crazy little thing called love_\- Itachi volvió a enronquecer su voz, emulando al fallecido rey del rock en el proceso_, _-_there goes my baby, she knows how to rock 'n' roll, she drives me crazy, she gives me hot and cold fever, then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_\- movió bruscamente la cabeza, desplazándose por el escenario para no resultar monótono en lo absoluto. -_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip, and get on my track's, take a back seat, hitch-hike, and take a long ride on my motorbike, antil I'm ready, crazy little thing called love_\- volvió el rostro hacía Naruto que se situó a su derecha.

_Crazy Little Thing Called Love _era tal vez la canción que más esfuerzo requería de parte de Naruto en vivo y es que si bien abrió la canción acompañando a Itachi con una simple guitarra acústica, en ese momento se encontraba empleando su leal _Fender Telecaster _negra ante los acordes específicos que le pedía esa parte de la canción y por la que pronto también habría de volver a emplear su_ Red Special. _Si era agotador para Naruto tener que emplear en total tres guitarras durante esa canción o no, aquello era imposible de saber ya que el Uzumaki no se quejó en lo absoluto, intercambiando una cómplice sonrisa con Itachi que le hizo entrega de su lugar de honor en el escenario para permitirle ser el centro de atención. Desplazándose por el escenario, Itachi continuo tocando la guitarra aunque en notas más graves que Naruto, queriendo que en ese momento la audiencia solo lo viera a él, porque se merecía ese honor. _¡I gotta be cool, relax, get hip, and get on my track's, take a back seat, hitch-hike! _En tanto el solo de guitarra llego a su fin, Itachi comenzó a aplaudir rítmicamente, guiando a la colosal audiencia que se hizo oír, cantando fuertemente ese fragmento de la letra para la banda, agradeciendo su talento con este acto y la alegría que les estaban proporcionando, ese era un verdadero concierto. Ese era el mejor momento de la presentación para demostrar que Itachi tenía a la audiencia en la palma de su mano por completo; bailoteando de un lado a otro por el escenario, con la guitarra colgándole del hombro y aun así aplaudiendo efusivamente para marcar el ritmo, siendo imitado en todo momento por el público que no dejaba de tener los ojos fijos en él y en sus compañeros, era imposible no hacerlo.

-_Hitch-hike and take a long ride on my motorbike, until I'm ready_\- volvió a cantar el Akatsuki, uniendo su voz a la del público.

-_¡Ready Itachi!_\- Sasuke alzo la voz lo más posible, alcanzando a la perfección la nota alta que se requería que interpretara.

-_¡Crazy little thing called love!_-_ Itachi alzo poderosamente la voz a la vez que la audiencia aplaudía maravillada. _-_This thing, called love, I just can't handle it, this thing called love, I just I love baby, love it_\- sonrió coquetamente al público que debatía entre si cantar con él o aplaudir_. _-_Crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love ¡taken budy!_\- animo enérgicamente.

Al igual que había hecho momentos atrás, Itachi no tuvo problema alguno en desplazarse por el escenario, bailoteando sutilmente al igual que hacia Sai en su lugar, volviendo a darle total protagonismo a Naruto que ocupo su lugar en el centro del escenario interpretando los estridentes acordes en su _Red Special _que había recibido momentos atrás de parte de uno de los técnicos. Situándose en el borde del escenario, Itachi volvió a marcar el ritmo, aplaudiendo efusivamente para el mar de personas que no dudo ni siquiera un segundo imitarlo, disfrutando del momento, de la insuperable presentación que _Queen_ estaba dando y que no se asemejaba en lo absoluto a nada que se hubiera visto antes. Los pequeños hijos de los integrantes de _Queen_ que asistían emocionados al concierto imitaron espontáneamente a la audiencia, aplaudiendo rítmicamente al igual que hacían sus madres, a excepción de Sakura que tenía en brazos Sarada que se carcajeaba intentando aplaudir torpemente, todos riendo y sonriendo entre sí, bailoteando en sus lugares, sintiendo como los nervios que ellos cuatro habían tenido por presentarse ya no existían mientras ponían su corazón en cada nota, acorde y resonar de cada cuerda. Mientras bailoteaba de forma imparable, Itachi aplaudió sutilmente contra la superficie de su guitarra, volviendo repetidamente el rostro hacía el público que se sentía más que satisfecho de ver a los cuatro integrantes de la banda unidos por su música y divirtiéndose sobre el escenario, mostrando emociones reales que los unían todavía más con la audiencia.

-_Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, ¡alright!_\- canto el Akatsuki enérgicamente, regresando al centro del escenario.

Itachi interpreto los últimos acordes que le restaban a la par que el bajo de Sai le confería la debida importancia a la batería de Sasuke que estabilizo el ritmo con el parejo golpeteo de los platillos, y Naruto volviendo aún más rockero el final de la canción, concentrándose de lleno en el solo de guitarra. La enorme audiencia aplaudió extasiada ante semejante presentación que parecía no tener fin, la misma perspectiva que tenían las esposas e invitados de la banda desde su lugar de honor en el escenario, contemplando todo, felices y orgullosos de que el talento de quienes eran tan importantes para ellos por fin fuera evidente para el resto del mundo. El público negó entre risas mientras Itachi se quitaba la correa de la guitarra y la sujetaba del extremo, haciendo parecer que fuera a estrellarla contra el suelo y romperla en cualquier momento en un gesto completamente salvaje, y todavía más con la sonrisa traviesa que tenía estampada en el rostro, pero no tardo en demostrar que en realidad estaba bromeando, sosteniendo la guitarra con una mano y apoyándola contra su espalda...como si fuera a romper esa guitarra, probablemente valía más que su vida y esa no era ninguna broma. Lanzando un golpe al aire para la audiencia, Itachi se dirigió prontamente hacía los asistentes que se encontraban junto al piano, brincando de forma infantil y entregándoles la guitarra. Tras este breve interludio y que le sirvió de descanso, Sasuke comenzó a marcar el rítmico y seco golpeteo de _We Will Rock You _a la par que la audiencia lo imitaba de forma de inmediata, aplaudiendo y siguiendo su ritmo, con Itachi retornando al centro del escenario, incansable, lanzando golpes al aire y moviendo los brazos de forma lenta y en círculos para destensarse, contemplando maravillado como todos seguían el ritmo sin vacilación alguna.

-_Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise, playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_\- canto Itachi, sonriéndole a la audiencia, endureciendo intencionalmente su voz ante el contexto de la canción_, _-_you got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place_\- alzo el puño repetidamente a la audiencia, animándolos todavía más de ser posible.

-_¡We will, we will rock you!_\- coreo el público, aplaudiendo rítmicamente, y cantando a viva voz, haciéndose oír.

-¡Si, háganlo!- invito él, más que complacido con la emoción que demostraba el público.

-_¡We will, we will rock you!_\- reitero la audiencia, sin dejar de aplaudir, obedeciéndolo.

-¡Me gusta!, ¡cántenlo de nuevo!- alentó Itachi, no pudiendo evitar manifestar su emoción en su voz.

-_¡We will, we will rock you!_\- volvieron a obedecerlo todos los presentes, atentos a sus indicaciones.

-¡Una vez más!- animo el Akatsuki de forma incansable, deleitándose un poco al jugar con todos ellos, queriendo oírlos fuerte y claro.

-_¡We will, we will rock you!_\- repitió el público, completamente bajo su control.

En tanto Itachi dejo de cantar, el público también dejo de hacerlo, pero lejos de decepcionarse por ello, todos los presentes continuaron marcando insistentemente el ritmo con las palmas, aplaudiendo mientras Naruto se dedicaba de lleno a interpretar el solo de guitarra, alentándose todavía más ante la particular conexión que tenían con la audiencia en ese momento y que significaba tanto para ellos. Si bien Itachi ya no estaba cantando, lo último que tenía pensado era quedarse quieto, y como prueba no dejo de bailar mientras sostenía el micrófono, dirigiéndose al piano. Enormemente atentas y encantadas por el desempeño de sus esposos y en esa canción en particular, de pie una al lado de la otra, Sakura y Hinata intercambiaron una sonrisa entre si antes de dirigir nuevamente la atención hacía sus esposos que en ese momento estaban demostrando todo su talento, _Queen_ estaba demostrando que era realmente y eso le encantaba a la gente, prueba de ello eran los incesantes vítores. En tanto el solo de guitarra termino, Naruto realizo una espontánea reverencia de agradecimiento para el público, casi sin aliento producto de la emoción al igual que Sasuke y Sai que observaron el infinito mar de personas que aplaudía por ellos cuatro...resultaba difícil de creer que realmente estuvieran ahí y ante miles de millones de personas; estaban cumpliendo su sueño, habían vivido para ver ese día. La gente no había terminado de aplaudir siquiera cuando Itachi comenzó a interpretar las primeras notas de _We Are the Champios _en el piano, maravillando a la audiencia que jadeo de alegría al reconocer de inmediato la canción.

-_I've paid my dues, time after time, I've done my sentence but committed no crime, and bad mistakes..._\- Itachi canto para el público, pero reflejando inconscientemente su alma en cómo estaba cantando, queriendo que todos recordaran esa presentación. -_I've made a few, I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come throooooough_\- se mantuvo sentado ante el piano mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Sai convertían el melódico interludio del piano en rock puro y ante el que movió la cabeza, siguiendo el ritmo_. _-_We are the champions, my friends, and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_\- no necesito voltear y ver a sus amigos para saber que pensaban lo mismo que él, porque los cuatro estaban conectados_. _-_We are the champions, ¡we are the champions!_\- todo el público coreo la canción, moviendo los brazos al ritmo, haciendo que todos los presentes realmente parecieran un mar en movimiento.-_No time for losers, cause we are the champions of the woooorld_\- esta frase era una dedicatoria a todos quienes habían creído que _Queen_ no era suficiente y que no tendrían éxito, pues lo tenían y eran felices, habían logrado mantenerse juntos como la familia que eran. -_I've taken my bows, and my curtain calls, you brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it; I thank you all_\- volvió el rostro hacía el público que pareció chillar de emoción en tanto les dirigió una sonrisa_. _-_But it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise, I consider it a challenge before the whole human race, ¡and I ain't gonna looooooooooooose!_\- alargo a propósito la frase, esforzando su voz hasta casi llegar al punto de quiebre, casi.

Era la canción perfecta para cerrar el show, hablaba de _Queen_ en general y como de ser marginados dentro de la sociedad habían pasado a ser verdaderos campeones que le transmitían ese sentimiento de unión a todos los presentes que increíblemente asemejaban a un mar en movimiento, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro en un cuadro imperdible y al mismo tiempo imposible de retratar en ningún lienzo, solo en la retina y la mente. Eran veinte minutos interpretando en total seis canciones y casi sin parar, a toda velocidad para cumplir con el plazo acordado y que en ese momento tenían a Sasuke más extenuado de lo que se hubiera sentido en su vida hasta ese momento, más no dejo de poner todo su empeño en el _riff_ de la canción, ignorando lo agotador y extenuante que le resultaba tal hecho, casi jadeando en lugar de respirar pausadamente, siguiendo su instinto como músico e ignorando todo lo demás, viviendo el ahora al igual que Itachi, Naruto y Sai que sentían las manos hormiguearles curiosamente ante todo el esfuerzo que ponían en cada nota. Izumi observo el concierto con lágrimas de emoción y el corazón latiéndole a mil, con un nudo en la garganta...Itachi intuía que no podría volver a hacer algo así otra vez, por eso se estaba entregando por completo a la audiencia, no solo enviaba un potente mensaje para animar a la gente que lo veía por televisión a donar tanto dinero como pudieran, también era una inconsciente despedida en el peor de los casos. Estaba tan orgullosa de él y lo amaba tanto que en ese momento, ahí en su propio lugar de honor y atestiguando su éxito, por poco y no podía creer que todo eso fuera real, pero lo era; _Queen_ era una realidad.

-_We are the champions, my friends, and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_\- el Akatsuki se levantó del piano, recibiendo su micrófono en el proceso_, _-_we are the champions, ¡We are the champions!_, _no time for losers, cause we are the champions..._\- dejo inconclusa aquella nota a propósito, alzando repetidamente el puño para el público que cantaba al unísono con ellos. -_We are the champions, my friends, and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_\- se situó exactamente el borde del escenario, acercándose todavía más a la gente que en ese momento asemejaba a un auténtico mar en movimiento_, _-_oooooh, we are the champions, ¡We are the champions!_, _no time for losers, cause we are the champions..._\- guardo silencio por un breve segundo, admirando a la basta audiencia por tan solo un egoísta segundo al igual que sus compañeros; -_¡Of The Wooooooooooooooooooorld!_\- finalizo alargando aquella nota tanto como le fue posible, alzando el brazo y la vista hacia el cielo.

Viendo finalizada su presentación, Itachi cumplió lo que había prometido, lanzando un efusivo y alegre beso para las cámaras, pero no para que cualquier persona lo viera sino para que su madre lo viera. Ni Izumi, Hinata, Sakura o Ino, ninguna pudo hacer otra cosa salvo aplaudir efusivamente y con lágrimas en los ojos, inmensamente orgullosas y maravilladas de que el sueño de la vida de los cuatro hubiera podido cumplirse, y ellas habían estado ahí para verlo todo, esa era la mejor parte porque tenían sus mentes embargadas por recuerdos del pasado y de cómo habían estado ahí para ver el esfuerzo de _Queen_, ver como esos cuatro adolescentes se habían convertido en hombres, sus esposos y amigos, los verdaderos campeones del mundo teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que habían atravesado; cada dificultad, cada tristeza, cada pelea, cada alegría, cada triunfo que los había hecho llegar hasta donde estaban y que lejos de separarlos, los había unido más y más, los había hecho una familia. Lentamente, con el micrófono apoyado contra sus hombros, el Akatsuki retorno al centro del escenario mientras sus compañeros equilibraban el _riff_ final en sus respectivos instrumentos, brincando infantilmente producto de la emoción, alzando el brazo de un lado a otro en una muda despedida antes de volverse hacía sus amigos, dando por terminada la presentación. En tanto Itachi alzo el brazo en la muda señal de que la canción terminaba, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai dejaron de tocar, soltando el aire que inconscientemente habían retenido en sus pulmones por aquellos últimos segundos, aproximándose velozmente al centro del escenario para reunirse con él y despedirse del público.

-¡Adiós y hasta pronto!- grito Itachi al mar de personas que vitoreaba a la banda y que aplaudía intensamente sin dejar de observarlos a los cuatro, -¡Los amamos!- volvió a gritar lanzándole un beso final a la enorme audiencia, disfrutando lo más posible de ese momento.

La gente no cesaba de aplaudir, todos, no había una sola persona presente que no lo hiciera, era un panorama abrumador y por el que habían vivido hasta ese día, para ver realizado su sueño, por fin y tras tantos años de trabajo su música había alcanzado a todos, todos tenían un lugar a que pertenecer, todo por su música...pero su presentación había terminado y debían abandonar el escenario para que otros se presentaran. Procediendo a retirarse lentamente, Itachi volteo a ver a sus amigos con una mirada muy particular; _disfruten de esto, vean lo que logramos _les dijo con la mirada, impulsándolos a grabarse para siempre ese mar de personas vitoreándolos ya que posiblemente no pudieran disfrutar de una experiencia así otra vez, los cuatro, pero ocurriera lo que ocurriera seguirían viviendo su sueño, seguirían disfrutando de hacer música, seguirían siendo amigos y seguirían siendo _Queen_ hasta el final, para siempre...

* * *

**PD: Este es final de esta historia queridos míos**, como dije antes, **todo comenzó como un homenaje a Freddie Mercury de manos de este pobre y despreciable intento de escritora, y a mi madre que me ha enseñado lo que es la buena música, ¡gracias por todo, hermosa mujer! :3** Esta historia esta dedicada a: **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd**, **Arella96**, **DULCECITO311**, **Regina Alba Blossom**, **Em Gi love**, **Hiei Vegeta Uchiha Ackerman**, **Roder**, **Thjaro**, **WendySxS**, **jane94**, **jorge1barre2jacome** , **Fanaticasailormoon** y **milly loca** :3 Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y seguir esta historia, lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero no se entristezcan que **si veo comentarios largos en una semana comenzare la secuela** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**", por lo que motívenme tanto como puedan, queridos míos** :3** Les recuerdo que **tengo do****s historias ****en mente para relatar el resto de la historia de Queen:** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**Queen: Heaven for Everyone**", por lo que necesitare algo de ayuda de ustedes, si no tienen problema **:3**

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Shisui Uchiha como Jim Hutton

**-**Shikamaru Nara como Bob Geldof

**-**Choji Akimichi como Midge Ure

**-**Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

**-**Sarada Uchiha como Rory Eleanor Taylor

**-**Boruto Uzumaki como James "Jimmy" May

**-**Kushina Uzumaki como Louisa May

**-**Inojin Yamanaka como Robert Deacon

**-**Inoichi Yamanaka como Michael Deacon

**-**Miyuki Yamanaka como Laura Deacon

**-**Shin Yamanaka como Joshua Deacon

**-**Baru Uchiha como David (esposo de Mary)

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
